Closer to you
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Torrie Wilson gets some heartbreaking news, which will change her life forever, will a certain wwe champ comfort the playboy cover girl in her moment of need.
1. Bringing light in her heart

**Hi everyone here's another Jorrie fic of all of you, I hope you like it. Please review thanks.**

**Title: Closer to you**

**Plot: Torrie Wilson gets some heartbreaking news, which will change her life forever, will a certain wwe champ comfort the playboy cover girl in her moment of need.**

**Torrie Wilson dressed in a jean skirt with a pink top with laces at the front; she had black knee boots as well. She walked through the halls of the raw arena. Torrie flipped some of her blonde curls that flowed on her back. **

**Torrie kept walking until her good friend Lillian Garcia stopped her **

"**Hey Torrie," Lillian told, Torrie forced a smile because she wasn't happy at the moment. **

"**How are you?" Lillian asked **

"**I'm alright, you know surviving" Torrie choked out **

"**Good, I'm glad I know you're going through a tough time right now with Peter, But it will get better" Lillian told Torrie **

"**I hope so Lillian, I really do" Torrie told her **

"**You'll see" Lillian spoke **

"**Hey girls" Mickie James inteputted, Torrie and Lillian looked and smiled at the former women's champion. **

"**Hey Mickie, hey well done on winning against Melina" Torrie told her **

"**Ohh, thanks Tor" Mickie told exhausted after her match with Melina **

"**Let's hope you win against Lita at Cyber Sunday" Lillian told **

"**I know I'm glad Maria lost though I mean what happened Last week, Torrie was a lot of crap," Mickie said **

"**Thanks, I don't mind Maria but sometimes she gets right on my nerves" Torrie told **

"**Well we will be rooting for you and I'm sure Trish will too," Lillian told **

"**Yeah I miss Trish" Torrie said **

"**I know but she's happy being married, but I do think sometime in the future she'll be back" Mickie told**

"**Maybe, let's hope" Lillian smiled with Torrie and Lillian **

**What about Cyber Sunday, who do you think will be the champions of Champions" Mickie asked **

**"Cena of course" Lillian said, Torrie smiled **

**"Yeah John will be I think" Torrie replied**

**"Talking of Cena, did you see what he did to Kevin Ferderline" Mickie asked them**

**"Yeah" Lillian smiled **

**"He so deserve it" Torrie replied happy what John did to Kevin Ferdeline**

**"Did you two see the Marine?" Lillian asked **

**"Yeah that was the best action film I have ever seen" Mickie said **

**"I haven't see it" Torrie replied, Mickie looked at her **

**"You haven't Torrie, it is amazing" Mickie asked "How come you haven't" **

**"Well because, that was the night that Peter and I had a huge row, I was going then he wouldn't let me" Torrie told **

**"Christ" Mickie said **

**"But Trish and I are seeing it this weekend" Torrie replied **

**"Ohh cool" Mickie spoke**

**"You girls can come if you want" Torrie asked **

**"No It's okay" Mickie spoke **

**"Alright, Lil?" Torrie asked **

**"I would but I can't, My going to my parents it's my sisters birthday" Lillian told**

"**Ohh I better go, I was only allowed a 5 minute break" Lillian told **

"**Okay bye Lil" They both called to Lillian **

"**Bye hunnies" Lillian hugged them both before leaving them. **

"**I better go too Tor and get cleaned up see you later" Mickie told **

"**Okay bye Mickie" Torrie pleasantly spoke; Mickie hugged her before walking off to go and get cleaned up after her match. **

**Torrie walked off, she turned the corner then she felt her feet were stuck she couldn't move when she saw Dx, Cryme time and the sexy wwe champion John Cena. **

**A small smile crept on her distraught face when her green orbs met the sight of John Cena, Even though the playboy cover girl, is going through a tough time at the moment with her marriage to the ex superstar Billy Kidman. **

**Peter and Torrie, used be so close and deeply in love but ever since Peter was released by the wwe, the strain of him not working and angry he was released put strain on their 5 years of marriage. He would get angry with Torrie over the small little things, but one thing he despised was Torrie's close friendship with John Cena. **

**Torrie saw John smile and laugh with the others made Torrie heart flutter and fill with happiness. **

**She wondered what they were talking about. Torrie wished her life was different all she wanted was man who loved her, treated her right and was there to love and hold her. **

"**I can't believe you Hunter" Shawn spoke **

"**Ohh Shawn for the last time I didn't know anything about that photo" Hunter said trying not to laugh **

"**Ha, ha very funny My Becky so that photo" Shawn said **

"**Shawn I thought Becky was the one who encouraged you to pose for that magazine" John told **

"**What? Who told you that?" Shawn said "HUNTER" **

"**John I said don't tell Shawn" Hunter spoke **

"**Ohh yeah so you did" John laughed.**

"**Look Shawn it doesn't matter anyway" John said **

**Shawn turned and stared at the wwe champion with her wide expression "Don't matter, did you see the picture" **

"**Yeah" They all laughed **

"**John I can't believe last week you Fu'd Kevin Ferderline last week" **

"**He deserved it" John said, "He thinks his the best" **

"**Yeah, lucky you didn't get sued though" **

"I wonder what Britney thought" Shawn asked "Don't know but she deserves more than that idiot" John told 

"**Cyber Sunday is looking good, isn't it in two weeks" Shawn asked **

"**Yeah my boy and me are going to dis thrown the girly cheerleaders the sissy squad" Chad told with his arm around his partner in crime.**

"**Yeah and John is going to prove that he is the champion of champions" Shawn said **

"**Yeah but what if he's chosen by the fans and he loses his title" Triple H asked, John looked at the game **

"**Yeah but he's not going to, is he Hunter?" Shawn replied. **

"**Guess not" Triple H said **

"**Hey it's up to the fans" John replied. **

"**Hey that blonde babe is so checking you out John" Chad said **

"**Huh?" **

"**John, Torrie is looking over at you" Triple H told **

"**What?" John said, he took his hat off and turned around. Torrie immediately turned away and put her head down. **

"**Oh shit," Torrie muttered, she looked back up and saw John looking up at her **

**Torrie tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it, No matter how she felt she still felt like smiling. **

**John looked over to her; he couldn't help but admire her glowing beauty. Something about her made his heart beat twice as fast. **

"**Hello earth to John" Hunter said waving his hand across John's face **

"**Hello" They all shouted, Torrie walked off causing John to snap out of his trance and turn to the guys. **

"**Sorry what were you saying?" John was about to say, but he was stopped talking when Triple H slapped him **

"**Oww, was that a reason why you did that?" John asked holding his head **

"**Just seeing if you were alive and paying attention," Hunter told**

"**I was" John replied **

"**So what were we saying then," Shawn asked with one arm on Hunter **

"**Emm… you were, talking about something" John spoke **

"**Yeah nice on Einstein what?" Jad asked from Cryme time. **

"**I err…." John replied not knowing what they talking about **

"**Were you looking at Torrie?" Chad asked **

"**No" John spoke immediately **

"**Yeah right" Hunter replied, the wwe champion gave the game a glare **

"**We're juts friends, I don't like her in that way" John lied **

"**Yeah right, Ohh Shawn did you just see that pig fly straight past you" Hunter told, Shawn turned and looked **

"**John, that pig is more believable than you not liking Torrie," Hunter told, John sighed **

"**John two ways this can end either you admit you like Torrie or you can keep denying, take your bloody pick" Shawn said **

"**Whatever, think what you like, I'll see you later" John replied walking off. **

**Hunter slapped Shawn on the chest "Well done" **

"**What?" **

"**You've scared him off" Hunter told him **

"**You did too" Shawn said, Hunter looked before he nodded **

"**I guess so" Hunter told Shawn nodded. **

**End of chapter, please tell what you think. Thanks **


	2. Distraught

**Chapter 2: The heartbreaking news and who makes it worse for Torrie without realizing it. **

**Torrie came out of the canteen with her bottle of orange in her hand; she was on her way back to the women's locker room. **

"**Torrie" Candice Michelle called**

"**Hi Candy" Torrie replied smiling at her good friend **

"**How are you?" Candice said **

"**I'm fine, you?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah I have a match with Victoria soon" Candice told her **

"**Cool, good luck" Torrie spoke **

"**Thanks Hun" Candice hugged her before walking off. Torrie smiled she felt a lot better. She didn't feel down at all. Torrie thought about John the whole time she couldn't get him out of her head something about him made her feel on shaky inside. **

**John wasn't like other guys to her, he would always be there if she needed him. Torrie could always lean on him and turn to him; even if he were so busy like he was lately he would always make time for her. **

**Torrie kept walking; she passed lots of superstars who said hello. Torrie smiled she was feeling quite happy inside but that was all going to change, the thing is Torrie didn't know anything about it. **

**Torrie cell bleeped, Torrie got out her cell out her jean pocket. Torrie saw on the blue screen it said 1 message. Torrie opened her cell and saw a picture of her, Trish and Chloe. **

**Torrie smiled she loved that picture she missed Trish so much. Her and the Canadian diva was really good friends. Normally Trish and Torrie would always hang out even if they were feuding onscreen. Torrie could always confide in Trish about anything she was like her sister. **

**Torrie saw Peter's name, Torrie smiled and opened the message thinking it was a make up message, but it was the totally opposite. Torrie started to read the message, her face went pale with shock and tears welled in her eyes as she read the message. **

"**Torrie, I know this might come as a shock, but I want to a divorce I don't love you anymore bye Peter" **

**Torrie felt her knees buckled, she sat down on a crate and started to cry. Torrie couldn't believe what she read. When she was reading her heart broke in thousand pieces. **

**Torrie thought her and Peter was going to work it out but he wants a divorce, 5 years of marriage longer being together and he wants a divorce. **

"**Torrie," A voice called, Torrie looked up at this person **

"**Oh no you have to kidding me?" Torrie thought as she saw her. **

**End of chapter, please review thanks **

**I don't know why but lots of people have been telling me that they couldn't review chapter 1, I tried to check it out and it kept saying denied I have no idea why anyways never mind **

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak. **


	3. Heartbreak

**End of chapter **

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak. **

"**Maria" Torrie stated trying not to show her sorrow. **

"**Hi" Maria beamed to Torrie not realizing Torrie was upset **

"**Listen Maria, I'm actually glad I ran into you, I just wanted to say that no hard feelings what happened two weeks ago" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh you mean when I stripped you and beat you" Maria smiled **

**Torrie looked at her, she tried not to glare at her "Yeah that you stupid bimbo" She thought on her head**

"**Yeah that" Torrie gritted her teeth **

"**Don't worry about it" Maria said **

"**Good, Sorry about you losing to Lita" Torrie replied **

"**It's fine" Maria told, "At least I got into the second round" **

"What's that supposed to mean?" Torrie asked 

"**Nothing I'm just saying that I did better than you, Anyway to be most honest I don't think you're championship material" Maria spoke **

"**What?" Torrie snapped with her hands on her hips **

"**Torrie I'm not being nasty, but I can't see you being champion, your more of a cover girl. I mean I have way more than you" Maria boasted **

"**Really" Torrie bit her tongue trying to keep her cool **

"**Yeah" Maria said, "I mean I have been with more guys in the locker room than you" **

"**What?" **

"**You see people have been saying that when I had my storyline with John Cena" Maria said **

**Torrie laughed "Storyline, Maria you hardly had a storyline maybe a couple of segments" **

"**Yeah still, it was a rip off when you and John were together onscreen" Maria told her **

"**John and I had been mates for 4 years, you hardly know him" Torrie shot back at her **

"**Yeah I do" Maria said "Just admit Torrie, John prefers me over you" **

"**Yeah okay I'll admit you are a stupid cow" Torrie replied **

"**No I'm not," Maria, moaned angry **

"**At least I know how to keep a man satisfied, you just lose them like Peter" Maria replied, Torrie didn't say anything to that**

**Maria finally realized that she upset Torrie, because Torrie didn't say anything back. Tears were forming in Torrie's eyes. **

"**Torrie, I'm sorry I don't know" Maria spoke trying to say sorry to her, Torrie brushed her hand off her and shouted in her face **

"**You're evil cow Maria" Torrie ran off while Maria stood there regretting what she said **

**Torrie ran as fast as she could, Torrie turned the corner and bumped into someone she really needed right now comfort. **

"**Whoa, Torrie slow down" John Cena said, he kneeled down at helped Torrie to her feet **

"**Thanks, John" Torrie stuttered **

"**What's wrong, what's up with you?" John asked **

"**I'm fine" Torrie muttered with her head down. John looked at her he could see tears in her eyes **

"**Torrie" John said Torrie started to cry and break down. **

"**Torrie what is it?" John asked, Torrie didn't answer. **

**A few seconds passed before Torrie broke down and cuddled into John. John put his arms around and supported her. Torrie held unto John as tears fell from her eyes. **

"**Hey, hey come on it's going to be okay" John said, Torrie just hugged him tighter for comfort. **

**End of Chapter: **


	4. Comfort

**Chapter 4: Comfort. **

"**You okay now" John asked her **

**With her head down she nodded, John put his finger under her chin bringing her face back up. John wiped away the tears that had escaped from the blonde beauty eyes. **

"**My make up isn't ruined is it?" Torrie asked **

"**No, still pretty as a picture" John told her; Torrie smiled but ended up crying again. **

"**I'm sorry," Torrie replied **

"**It's okay, are you going to tell me what's a matter or am I going to have to guess" John said, Torrie looked up at the wwe champion **

"**I'm not good at guessing but I give it ago" John said, Torrie laughed a little. **

"**Okay it's not Trish, emm Peter" John asked Torrie nodded. **

"**Peter, I'm getting better at guessing" John said. Torrie laughed again and smiled at him. **

"**Torrie" Maria said, Torrie looked and shouted at her **

"**Go away!" **

**John was confused he was between two divas. He had no clue what had happened between them **

"**Torrie, please I'm sorry" Maria said **

"**Sorry, leave me alone Maria, just leave me alone!" Torrie screamed **

"**No Torrie, wait listen to me…" Maria tried to say**

"**GO AWAY" **

"**Whoa, whoa what in the hell is going on?" John asked **

"**Leave me alone, both of you just me leave me alone!" Torrie screamed before running off. **

"**Torrie" John called he turned back to Maria **

"**What did you say to her?" John asked her **

"**Nothing I don't know" Maria said, John looked at her **

"**Well think Maria" John replied **

"**I…. Don't know" Maria told, John sighed as he turned back to her **

"**If you have nothing nice to say Maria, don't say anything at all," John told her. **

"**But I" Maria tried to say, But John walked off to go and find Torrie and find out what is matter with the playboy cover girl Torrie Wilson. **

**The distraught Torrie Wilson rushed her away through the corridor. Torrie passed Triple H, Shawn, Cryme Time, Jeff and Carlito. **

"**Hey Torrie" They called, she just ignored them **

"**Hello" **

"**Well I never that was rude" Triple H said **

"**John, Torrie just completely ignored us," Shawn told**

"**Yeah" John walked off, **

"**Okay what is up with everybody today" Jeff asked.**

**End of chapter, Wow thanks for the reviews luv ya all; I know its short lol but please tell me what you think. **

**Can John help Torrie get over Peter and will it bring them closer together**

**Thanks **

**Chapter 5: John tries to help Torrie, will she let him? **


	5. Helpful words, I can carry on

**Chapter 5: **

**Torrie sprang the locker room door open; Torrie shut the door with a mighty bang. If John didn't catch the door it would have smacked him in the face. He walked in and saw Torrie standing there**

**"Go away John!" She screamed**

**"No, Torrie what's going on?" John replied**

**"Get away, get out of here" Torrie pushed John into the door, it did hurt but he juts ignored the pain.**

**"Just go, leave me alone!" Torrie screamed with tears**

**"No, what is your problem?" John asked, Torrie looked at him**

**"Please John just go" Torrie said in a soften voice**

**"Torrie, I'm not going anywhere. You can scream, rant hit me I don't care I'm not going until I know what's wrong" John said "Until I have to go for my match"**

**John waited for an answer, but the playboy beauty sat there silent she wouldn't say a word. John sighed and looked at the wall, because he would get more feedback from a wall than Torrie**

**"Hello, wall how you been I'm fine" John continued until a soft mutter from Torrie**

**"John,"**

**"What's a matter?" John asked again**

**Torrie looked at him, she knew that John wanted to know what was wrong and help her. Torrie got out her cell and gave it John.**

**"Okay you're giving me your cell, why?" John asked**

**"You want to know, then look," Torrie told**

**"Look at what?" John asked "Sorry Torrie I don't get it?"**

**"The message," Torrie muttered sitting down, John didn't fully understand but he pressed messaging on Torrie's pink razor cell. John looked at the screen.**

**"Peter, the recent one" John asked, Torrie nodded.**

**John pressed open and started to read the message, his expression changed when he read it, he couldn't believe Peter would say that over a text.**

**"He wants a divorce," John asked sitting next to her**

**"Yeah, I thought we would work it out but I guess not" Torrie told**

**"I'm so sorry Torrie" John replied, Torrie smiled through her distraught expression.**

**"Is that why you got angry with Maria?" John asked with his arm around her**

**"Yeah, but there was another reason?" Torrie told**

**"What?" John asked**

**"Well simply she said that she was better than me and you like her more than you like me" Torrie muttered**

**"Huh, what?" John asked**

**"Yeah" Torrie replied**

**"I don't understand, why she would say that?" John asked**

**"But it's true, she is better than me, I mean she gets more airtime than me she gets more things to do. All I get is covers, DVDs and posing like a Barbie doll," Torrie told**

**"Torrie, you are not a Barbie doll" John said "You are a brilliant Diva, take it from the champ you are"**

**"Thanks, I just wish that a man would love me for me not my looks, just because I'm blonde and pretty doesn't mean I'm stupid" Torrie told**

**"Torrie,"**

**"I don't know what I'm going to do, I mean 5 years of marriage, and he sends me a text saying he wants a divorce I can't believe this" Torrie replied crying**

**"I know but the way I look at it, is your free Torrie, you don't have to worry about Peter anymore, you shouldn't be upset you should be happy because you can start again"**

**"You think?"**

**"I know you can, I believe you can Torrie" John said to her**

**"Anyway if you ask me, It's Peter's loss, because he has lost a lovely, hot kind caring woman by his side, he must be blind, stupid and brain dead to let you out of his life" John said**

**"Thanks" Torrie replied**

**"Why didn't come to me," John asked, Torrie looked at him**

**"I couldn't, you have been busy you haven't got the time to worry about me" Torrie told**

**"Torrie, I was always said to you that I'm here for you as a friend, you know that" John told her**

**"Yeah I guess" Torrie smiled**

**"All you have been Torrie, is unlucky in love" John told her.**

**"Thanks" Torrie said with a smile**

**"Remember I would prefer you 100 times over Maria, I wouldn't want to be with a woman who probably can't count to ten" John said**

**Torrie laughed and smiled at John, she could always rely on John to help her when she needed it.**

**"Okay" Torrie replied**

**"See I told you I could get you to smile again," John spoke to her holding her hand.**

**"Thanks" Torrie replied**

**"You okay now?" John asked her**

**"Yeah, well I will be" Torrie told, John smiled at her**

**"Anyways enough about my problems what about you?" Torrie asked**

**"Nothing to tell, just this champions of champions stuff" John replied "And having Kevin Federline on my back"**

**"I hate that guy, you know he's only famous because his married to Britney Spears" Torrie replied**

**"Exactly" John said**

**"I like Britney I think she could do a whole lot better" Torrie replied**

**"No comment of you liking Britney" John smiled; Torrie slapped John on his arm.**

**"Some of her music is good" Torrie replied**

**"Yeah okay" John said with a smile "You know when ever I see Brintey or hear from her she's pregnant with another child"**

**"Yeah well apparently she's going to become the diva she was before" Torrie said**

**"Ohh K-Fed is going to like that" John told, Torrie nodded.**

**"I loved what you said about Big Show earlier comparing him to the big marshmallow man and Jabba the Hut" Torrie told**

**"Yeah, well I couldn't believe when he took on the role of Jabba the hut" Torrie laughed**

**"You see that's what you should be doing, laughing smiling" John replied, Torrie smiled.**

**"I know it's not going to be easy Torrie, I don't know how you feel so I'm not going to tell how to feel, but I know that you are going to be okay" John told**

**"Thanks John, I can always rely on you" Torrie replied**

**"Don't you ever forget it" John spoke**

**"I would prefer you to any woman, you are the sexiest nicest woman I have ever met" John told**

**"Uh huh, okay what about Kelly Carlson," Torrie asked him smiling**

**"Err… I'll back to you on that one" John replied, "I better go, my match with Johnny Nitro and this plan that K-Fed has designed to get revenge on me, you sure you're going to okay"**

**"Yeah, good luck against Johnny Nitro" Torrie said. "Ohh John"**

**"Yeah" He turned back around to face her**

**"Sorry for slamming you into a door" Torrie replied**

**"Don't worry about it" John said**

**"Ohh can you say sorry to DX and that lot for me" Torrie replied, John nodded before he left.**

**Torrie waved until the door was shut a sweet smile crept on her face, she thought about what John said. There was this shadow on her making her feel down and upset. But now a beaming light shone into her and made her see that there is a life at there for her and wouldn't be afraid to fall in love again.**

**On the radio "I'm gonna be alright" by Jennifer Lopez come on, Torrie turned it up she listened to it. She knew in her heart that she was going to be okay; she wasn't going to break down and cry she was going to stay positive. The man who made her realize that was the wwe champion John Cena.**

**"I'm moving on with my life" Torrie thought, Torrie turned on the telly and watched the match between John Cena and Johnny Nitro with Melina and Kevin Federline.**

**Johnny Nitro music hit, he came out with Melina, K-Fed and the paparazzi. Melina linked arms with Johnny Nitro, and Kevin as walked down the ring. Melina got on the apron and opened the ropes in a sexy way for Kevin Federline. While Nitro came in the way he always does through Melina's legs.**

**"Well Johnny Nitro is going to defend his personal friend Kevin Federline after John Cena FU'D last week" JR said**

**"He was not happy about it at all, he was embarrassed" King replied**

**John Cena's music hit, the fans got on their feet and cheered for the wwe champion. John came out; he did his normal salute towards the fans. John walked down the ramp while Melina, Johnny and Kevin all glared at the wwe champion. Torrie smiled seeing John in the ring, she couldn't help but not stare at the hot young superstar.**

**Nitro and Cena were going to lock up but Nitro scored with a knee lift to open the action, but Cena came back with a hard back elbow and a fisherman's suplex. K-Fed and Melina both got on the apron, John looked and started to shout at Kevin Ferderline, Nitro was able to clump John on the head gain control over the wwe champion**

**Johnny mounted Cena and punched him repeatedly before driving his boot into Cena's throat. Nitro then scored with a falling neck breaker and synched in a neck vice.**

**The crowd chanted "Let's Go Cena," as the champ battled to his feet and powered out of the submission.**

**Cena went for a cross body block, but Nitro ducked it and threw Cena out of the ring in front of K-Fed. Federline proceeded to slap the champion around the face.**

**"Whoa, K-Fed just slapped Cena around the face" King said**

**John put his hands on his hips; he turned angry about the slap that Kevin Ferderline just gave him. John made his towards the pop star's Britney Spears husband. Unfortunately for Cena, Nitro landed on him with a plancha over the top rope.**

**Back in the ring, Cena tried to fight back, but got caught with a Nitro running bulldog. Cena tried to fight back again, but Nitro took him down with a sleeper hold-body scissor combination.**

**"CHOKE HIM OUT" Kevin shouted**

**The champ got to his feet with Nitro still on his back and dropped backwards, crushing the former IC champ b/t himself and mat.**

**Cena went wild from there, connecting on a series of diving shoulder tackles and clothesline, followed by the Prototype spinning back drop.**

**He then motioned that K-Fed "couldn't see him" and connected on the Five Knuckle Shuffle and the FU. John got the victory over Johnny Nitro. Melina got in the ring while Cena moved towards Kevin Federline, K-Fed fell over on the top of the ramp. John was about to grab him but King Booker and Big Show both ambushed him. Torrie's face changed when she saw King Booker and Big Show beat up John.**

**The King slammed Cena's face into the ring steps and then drilled him with a hard running clothesline. The ECW Champion waited for Cena to get up before grabbing John by his throat and giving him a horrid chokeslam**

**"What a chokeslam" JR said**

**John Cena was laid out in the ring after being choke slammed. Federline taunted him from the ramp. Booker T then gave Big Show the Book End, King Booker saw John getting up, he levelled him with a Axe Kick to the back of John's neck.**

**King Booker got out of the ring being the only champion that was standing while Show was on the outside and John was in the ring holding his head. John got to his feet as King Booker and K-Fed taunted him from the ramp.**

**End of Chapter, Please review and tell me what you think **

**Will Torrie be okay or is she still having doubts she can carry on. Will her and John get closer **

**Find out **

**Chapter 6: Trish and Torrie go to The Marine, what does Trish find out? **


	6. The Marine

**Chapter 6: **

**Torrie opened her green eyes; she turned to the window and saw the raindrops dripping off her window. Torrie sighed seeing outside it was a windy, raining dull day.**

**Torrie sat up in her bed, she saw Chloe on her bed sleeping. Torrie smiled and stroked her precious puppy.**

**"New start, new day" Torrie thought as she smiled.**

**Torrie climbed out of bed, she was meeting Trish today. Torrie was happy because she hasn't seen Trish in a couple of weeks and it was just going to be her and Trish so they can have a laugh together.**

**Torrie turned on her CD player, and put in a random CD in. The first one was Mariah Carey I can make through the rain and I still Believe.**

**Torrie sung to Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch. Torrie pulled out a pair of blue jeans she got a white tank top with playboy on it, Torrie went in the bathroom and had a shower.**

**20 minutes later:**

**Torrie came out fully dressed, she tied up her white top at the side that cut to her stomach; she sat on her bed and put on her black heels. Torrie sat at her dresser and applied her make up before brushing and putting her hair up in a ponytail; Torrie let some ringlets hang loosely at the front.**

**Torrie grabbed her gold short-sleeved shrug and tied it up at the front. Torrie put her creamy coat; Suddenly the door rang. Torrie walked and opened the door she saw Trish standing there in cropped jeans with white boots and a black top with a pink jacket.**

**"Hey honey" Trish said, Torrie smiled and hugged her**

**"It's good to see you too" Trish replied smiling**

**"You too" Torrie replied**

**"Ready to go" Trish asked, Torrie nodded**

**"Okay let's go" Trish told. Torrie turned off the lights before shutting the door and left with Trish.**

**Trish unlocked her silver Porsche, Torrie looked at the car**

**"This new?" Torrie asked**

**"Yeah a present from my gorgeous hubby" Trish replied, Torrie smiled seeing how happy Trish was.**

**"I'm so happy for you" Torrie told her, Trish smiled**

**"Thanks honey" Trish replied**

**"Music" Trish spoke, Torrie nodded**

**"Okay, we have Pussycat Dolls, Rihanna, Christina Aguilera, Beyonce and Nylon" Trish asked**

**"Nylon is my cousin's, she must have left it" Trish replied**

**"Put Pussycat Dolls in first then Nylon" Torrie spoke**

**"Okay" Trish said as "Don't Cha" started to play**

**"Has this got, I don't need a man?" Torrie asked her**

**"Yeah, do you want that one" Trish said**

**"Yeah" Torrie replied "But after "Stickwitu"**

**"You love that song don't you" Trish replied driving**

**"Yeah" Torrie said listening Stickwitu.**

**Trish turned the corner as Pussycat Dolls, I don't need a man started to play. Torrie turned up the volume and clicked her fingers to beat. Trish and Torrie started to sing to the record.**

**"So you looking forward to going to see the Marine" Trish asked, Torrie looked at her as Closer by Nylon played**

**"Yeah…. I guess I am" Torrie replied**

**"Thanks for seeing it with me" Torrie told**

**"That's all right Hun, I haven't see it my self" Trish said**

**"So how is everyone?" Trish asked**

**"Well Dx is getting into more mischief, John is defending raw as champion" Torrie told**

**"Ohh cool what about Lillian and Mickie?" Trish asked**

**"Both fine, missing you" Torrie told**

**"I miss you all too" Trish said while loosing a friend was playing**

**"Okay what about you?" Trish asked**

**"Me, fine" Torrie told**

**"Are you sure?" Trish asked**

**"Yeah" Torrie spoke while she changed the CD to Rihanna the first one was SOS.**

**"What about you and Peter?" Trish asked, Torrie sighed**

**"Well Peter and I are getting divorced" Torrie told, Trish looked at her**

**"Oh honey I'm so sorry" Trish replied**

**"No it's fine, I'm fine his loss not mine" Torrie spoke smiling while she listened to We Ride.**

**Trish was confused, normally when it came to Peter Torrie broke down and got upset but this time she didn't. Trish thought something was going on with Torrie.**

**"Okay something is going on?" Trish thought**

**"Maybe it's another man" Trish conscience while irreplaceable played by Beyonce.**

**Trish parked the car; Torrie got out and got a ticket for Trish's car. Trish looked at her with a shocked expression.**

**"Come on let's go" Torrie said linking arms with her**

**"Okay that is weird" Trish thought as her and Trish went into the cinema to go and see the Marine starring John Cena.**

**"Do you want anything Trish," Torrie asked, Trish came over with the tickets**

**"Yeah I'll have a coke please" Trish said "And some chocolate buttons"**

**"Thank you" Torrie said to the clerk behind the desk.**

**Torrie and Trish sat down on the red sofa because the movie wasn't ready to show yet. Torrie eat some popcorn and took a sip of her Coca Cola.**

**"Remember the last wwe film we went to see?" Trish asked before munching on her chocolate buttons**

**"Yeah See No Evil" Torrie said**

**"Yeah scary or what" Trish replied**

**"Yeah it was, but I think the Marine is going to be better" Torrie asked, Trish looked at her**

**"Ohh why is that? Trish asked curiously**

**"Because it will be it had a better plot and John is starring in it," Torrie said dreamy manner**

**"Ah ha, Got it" Trish thought "It's Cena"**

**"Ohh yeah, I know what you mean" Trish said, Torrie smiled**

**The doors opened, Torrie and Trish gave them their tickets, and they walked into the room and sat down. They were recognised by some fans. The room was pretty packed.**

**"Torrie, are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Trish asked**

**"Nope" Torrie replied**

**"Ohh okay" Trish spoke as the film started.**

**After the film was finished, Torrie and Trish headed back to Torrie's hotel room.**

**"Wow what a great film" Trish said**

**"Yeah very good," Torrie smiled putting on her coat on the bed " I didn't like that Kelly Carlson, character"**

**"What Kate?" Trish asked**

**"Yeah her" Torrie replied**

**"Why not I thought she kicked ass," Trish spoke**

**"Yeah I guess, but John was her husband and I don't think it was right," Torrie told taking off her cream coat, Trish looked at her curiously**

**"Well who else was she going to be, his sister" Trish asked**

**"No," Torrie told**

**"Okay what's going on with you?" Trish asked.**

**"Huh?" Torrie asked not understanding**

**"Torrie, you have acting like a giddy little happy school girl, I know something is going on?" Trish said**

**"Trish"**

**"No, I know there is so don't bother telling me there is nothing, I also know Miss Wilson that it's got something to do with a certain wwe champion John Cena, name ring a bell" Trish said.**

**"No it's not…. I" Torrie tried to get out of this situation**

**"Don't give me that Torrie, all through that movie I saw you smile like a little girl, but when Kelly and John were on it you didn't smile" Trish replied**

**"Okay, okay well on raw I found out that Peter wanted a divorce," Torrie started to talk, Trish sat down and listened to her**

**"He sent it through a text," Torrie replied**

**"A text, he told you he wanted a divorce through a text" Trish said "What an ass"**

**"Yeah well, I was devastated I didn't know what to do, that's when I bumped into John. He listened and comforted me" Torrie smiled**

**"I knew it" Trish said**

**"John made me see that it was Peter's loss not mine" Torrie told "So yeah that's why I'm happy"**

**"Wow, so do you like Cena?" Trish asked**

**"Depends what you mean by Like?" Torrie asked drinking some wine**

**"More than friend way Torrie," Trish said**

**"I like him as a mate but I can't see me and him together, we're too much of good friends Trish" Torrie told**

**"Ohh"**

**"Yeah I mean yeah I fancy him, he is so hot, caring, funny," Torrie said**

**"Your ideal man" Trish asked**

**"Yeah I guess so" Torrie replied "But not in a relationship, I don't think that I'm ready for another relationship"**

**"I mean Trish what if we do get together, and then spilt up. We would be just like Peter and I" Torrie told**

**"No because Peter is an ass but John isn't" Trish replied, "I don't think John would ever hurt you"**

**"I know that, but if we did break up then we wouldn't be as close as we are now" Torrie said.**

**"I guess so, but how do you know that?" Trish asked, Torrie looked at her**

**"How do you know that you and John would break up if you got together" Trish asked her, Torrie fiddled with her long silver bead necklace**

**"Just think what I said, listen to your heart Torrie and always follow your heart" Trish told, she left Torrie alone in her hotel room. Torrie thought about what Trish said. The thing that stuck in the mind of Torrie would she take the risk and be happy with John or settle being his friend.**

**Many flashbacks came through Torrie's head, about her and John. But the one that stuck in Torrie's head was when they attended an autographing session together.**

_**Torrie opened her eyes, her alarm clock started to go off, Torrie dragged herself up she sighed and looked at the clock.**_

**"_Oh 9 o clock, ohh" Torrie groaned putting the covers over her head. _**

**"_Tor come on sweetie, time to get up, you have an autographing signing" Trish said shaking Torrie. _**

**"_But Trish it's like 9 am in the morning" Torrie moaned, Trish just shook her head and began to shake Torrie. _**

**"_Come on Tor," Trish replied, Torrie looked and went under her covers refusing to get up. _**

**"_Torrie Wilson, don't make me drag you out of bed" The Canadian diva warned putting her blonde hair to one side. _**

**"_I'm not going, I'm sick" Torrie lied, Trish chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. _**

**"_Huh Uh" Trish said raising her eyebrow, The Boise native looked at her best friend._**

**"_I really am" Torrie moaned covering her mouth Trish smiled and told Torrie._**

**"_Tor, sweetie you normally love going to autographing signing, what's the matter?" Trish asked sitting on the edge of the bed. _**

**"_I have a really bad cold" Torrie lied, Trish laughed at her best friend _**

**"_Tor, one thing you are not good at and that is lying" Trish spoke trying not to laugh at Torrie. _**

**"_Okay fine, John is going to autographing signing," Torrie replied. _**

**"_That is a bad thing because…." Trish asked not understanding._**

**"_Oh it doesn't matter, it's a long story" Torrie replied getting up. _**

_**Trish nodded and sat down on the bed, Torrie grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans with a peach straps top, she went into the bathroom to go and get changed. **_

_**10 minutes later: **_

**"_So why is it a complicated story" Trish asked, Torrie stopped and put down her blusher. _**

**"_It's hard to explain Trish," Torrie replied applying some black eyeliner. _**

**"_Why don't you try" Trish asked _**

**"_Because I haven't got time, I'm already late" Torrie replied after putting a silver long necklace on_**

**"_The mall is 10 minutes away, I'm sure John won't mind filling in for you" Trish said sitting on the bed_**

**"_But…." _**

**"_Come on, why are you nervous that John is there" Trish asked her, Torrie sighed putting in her silver hooped earrings. _**

**"_It's not me, It's Peter" Torrie replied _**

**"_Him again, ohh" Trish moaned _**

**"_Trish, Peter hates John, he hates that I spend time with him" Torrie told her _**

**"_You work with him, not your fault" Trish replied to her _**

**"_Exactly" Torrie spoke "He wants me to stay away from him" _**

**"_That's going to hard, what when you see him just ignore him" Trish asked _**

**"_Apparently to Peter that's what I have to do" Torrie said "He is my husband" _**

**"_You can't ignore John, how's that going to work" Trish asked_**

**"_I don't know," Torrie said _**

**"_Look I have to go, wish me luck" Torrie said, she grabbed her black fleece and her black hat. _**

**"_Don't worry I'm sure everything will be okay" Trish replied, Torrie smiled and kissed Trish on the cheek before leaving for her autographing signing. _**

**"_What are the odds of John being there" Torrie thought nervously. _**

_**Torrie stopped her car, she opened the door and walked into the entrance, she saw lots of people queuing, and she then saw John sitting down signing an autograph as a fan was spinning his title. **_

_**He was too busy to notice that Torrie had just sat down next to him; John greeted the fan goodbye, he then turned and saw the gorgeous blonde bombshell better known as Torrie Wilson sitting next to him. **_

**"_Hey, you're late" John joked, Torrie looked and laughed at John, while she was signing an autograph. _**

**"_What are you, my manager" Torrie said with a smile. _**

**"_Well if you like me to be," John spoke with a smirk._**

**"_Shut up Cena" Torrie replied kicking John in the shin under the table. She smiled and began to sign an autograph and kiss the guy on the cheek. _**

**"_Man I wish that was me," John muttered, the woman in front looked a little confused and freaked out. _**

**"_Ohh here thanks for coming" John said giving her a hug, she smiled and walked away._**

**"_Can I get a picture of you too together please?" A woman fan asked John and Torrie, both John and Torrie looked at her and then each other. _**

**"_Umm... yeah of course" John answered getting up; Torrie looked and got up as well. _**

_**John stood against the wall, Torrie sighed and placed herself in John's chest, he put his arm around her back as Torrie placed her hand on John's chest, they smiled as the picture of them being taken. **_

_**Both Torrie and John were feeling really uncomfortable, being so close together. **_

**"_Oh thanks" the fan said before leaving, Torrie and John smiled and sat back down to do more autograph signing. _**

_**Later: after lots of autographs signing.**_

**"_Well that's it, all done" Torrie replied waving to the last fan. _**

**"_Yeah I'm flipping tired" John said relaxing on his chair. _**

**"_Come on John, fans just love you" Torrie replied spinning the wwe title. _**

**"_Yeah what are you going to do now?" John asked. _**

**"_I don't know," Torrie replied. "Peter said, I ring him when I'm finished" _**

**"_Well we have the whole day free maybe you want to get something to eat, and then hang," John asked. "Unless you want to ring Peter now" _**

**"_No it's okay, he doesn't have to know that the autographing finished early" Torrie told John. _**

**"_Are you sure?" John asked _**

**"_Yeah he'll be fine" Torrie told, but she did wonder would Peter be okay. _**

**"_Alright then" John said, he put the pen down and turned to her _**

**"_Besides I have lots of shopping to do" Torrie replied _**

**"_Oh no Torrie, I said we could get something to eat not go shopping" John moaned, Torrie looked and shrugged. _**

**"_Too late Cena, you have already said yes come on" Torrie replied placing her black bag on her shoulder. _**

**"_And I have no way of getting out of this" John asked looking up at Torrie. _**

**"_Err... no, come on John, you can help me decide what to buy" Torrie replied grabbing and tugging on John's arm. John and Torrie walked out of the autograph signing close together. _**

**"_So where first," John asked, Torrie looked around and saw New look. _**

**"_New Look that is a great clothes shop in the UK" Torrie replied, John looked and trailed behind her. _**

_**Torrie walked into the shops, she looked at all the clothes, she often asked John what he thought, Torrie was looking at a black skirt with a silver belt. **_

**"_John can you hold this a minute," Torrie asked, John came over only to become a clothes hanger as Torrie loaded him with Skirts, Tops dresses. _**

**"_Ohh err…. Torrie" John replied holding on these clothes. _**

**"_This is really nice, what do you think John?" Torrie asked John looked at Torrie who held the cream halter neck top with laces at the front. _**

**"_Emm very nice Tor" John said, Torrie smiled and held unto the top. _**

**"_I remember what they say about you" John said, Torrie looked up holding a black skirt with patterns. _**

**"_What?" Torrie asked. _**

**"_That you are a shop alcoholic," John answered to Torrie. _**

**"_What? I am not!" Torrie said trying not to laugh. _**

_**John looked and held up all the clothes, Torrie smiled.**_

**"_Okay maybe just a little" Torrie spoke. _**

_**Torrie got to the changing rooms, John followed behind, he gave all the clothes to Torrie to try on. **_

**"_Just wait here" Torrie replied closing her changing room door, John looked and sat down on the chair and waited for Torrie. _**

_**Torrie would always come out and ask John what he thought, whatever Torrie wore she looked absolutely amazing. **_

_**2 hours passed, John was getting bored, he lowered his head until he heard the door open, John looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor nearly seeing how sexy Torrie looked in that baby blue short dress. **_

**"_Okay what do you think?" Torrie asked, John looked, he didn't know what to say, for once he was speechless. _**

**"_Emm very nice" John spoke, Torrie smiled and walked up to John. _**

**"_John thanks for doing this," Torrie replied, John glanced at her, Torrie placed a kiss on his cheek._**

**"_Oh don't sweat it girl, just next time please ask Trish to go shopping with you" John replied, Torrie laughed and went back in the changing room. _**

_**John sat back down, he was thinking about his feelings for Torrie, all the time that was kind of all he was thinking about. He would always want a girlfriend like Torrie someone is loyal, caring, and funny and is there're for him when he needed her. **_

**"_Hi it is John Cena isn't it" A voice echoed, the wwe champion looked up and saw A bunch of teenager's surrounding him, John nodded. _**

**"_Yeah, John Cena," John replied, as soon as he did all the girls began to scream and be all excited. _**

**"_Oh my god John we like so love you, we think you are the best ever" Kelly replied with a smile. _**

**"_Ohh thanks, what's all your names" John asked the girls._**

**"_Well I'm Kelly; these are my best mates Beth, Nicole, Ally, Reema and Kayla" Kelly spoke, John looked at the small strawberry blonde haired teenager. _**

**"_Oh well nice to meet all of you" John said hugging all the excited bubbly teenagers. _**

**"_John what do you think of this?" Torrie replied coming out of the changing room; she didn't know what was going on_**

**"_Ohh" Torrie spoke seeing John with all these girls._**

**"_Oh my god Torrie Wilson!" Kayla screamed with delight, Torrie smiled and looked at John. _**

**"_You are a favorite diva of all time, we think you are brilliant" Beth replied._**

**"_Ohh thanks" Torrie spoke with a smile. _**

**"_Can we have your autographs?" Remma asked with a smile._**

**"_Oh yeah of course" John asked, Torrie nodded. The girls all screamed, John and Torrie signed photos for the girls. _**

**"_We love you two together, we hope that you get together onscreen again sometime" Ally replied._**

**"_Yeah you two were great" Beth and Kelly said at the same time. _**

**"_Well thanks" Torrie and John replied to the teenagers. _**

**"_Can we have a photo?" Nicole asked, John and Torrie nodded and smiled at the delighted teenagers. _**

_**After the photo was took, the group of girls left with their memorable picture each with John Cena and Torrie Wilson in the photo with them. **_

**"_Wow that was nice," John replied, Torrie smiled John turned to her and said "Ohh nice top by the way" _**

**"_Ohh thanks!" Torrie replied sweetly smiling at John. _**

**"_Right ready to go or more" John asked Torrie looked at the pile of clothes. _**

**"_Emm yeah come on" Torrie spoke. _**

**"_Here it's on me" John said, Torrie looked up and smiled at him. _**

**"_John, that is very generous of you, but I can't let you do that" Torrie replied._**

**"_Seriously, I don't care" John said._**

**"_Well if you are sure?" Torrie asked looking directly at John. _**

**"_I am Torrie," John replied to Torrie Wilson._**

**"_Okay, thanks ever so much" Torrie replied, John went off and paid off all Torrie's chosen clothes and accessories. _**

_**After all the shopping, Torrie and John went to a restaurant for lunch, as they were eating they were spotted and confronted by more fans. **_

**"_Listen John thanks for today, you really made it a fun day" Torrie said she took a sip of her hot chocolate with cream and chocolate buttons on top making it more delicious._**

**"_Don't worry about it, I'm sure Peter would do the same thing for you" John said._**

**"_Actually no, he never goes shopping with me anymore" Torrie sighed sadly._**

**"_Ohh," John replied._**

**"_So thanks you have to be the only guy I know to go shopping with a woman" Torrie said smiling. _**

**"_Well I told you ever need a friend, I'll be here for you" John said, Torrie looked up and caught the blue eyes of John Cena. _**

**"_Thanks," Torrie spoke with angelic smile. They paid for their dinner and of course John paid. John and Torrie were walking and laughing in the mall having a great day. _**

**"_So your birthday next week" Torrie replied _**

**"_Yeah, thought I would get a day off, nope I have JBL on smackdown" John said _**

**"_Aww poor you, we'll make a birthday to remember" Torrie smiled, John looked at her and wondered what she meant by that. _**

_**Peter was walking down a corridor looking for his wife, he turned around and saw her laughing and walking with John. His blood boiled in his body seeing them getting on well together. He was sick of John always getting in the way of him and Torrie. **_

**"_Torrie, there you are" Peter replied, Torrie's eyes widened when she saw her husband _**

**"_Hi" Torrie nervously spoke, she moved away from the wwe champion _**

**"_Hi John, it's nice to see you haven't seen you in ages" Peter gritted his teeth _**

**"_Likewise" John spoke _**

**"_What are you doing here Peter? I said I'll ring you when I was done" Torrie told "I might go round and see Trish" _**

**"_I heard that the autograph signing finished 5 hours ago" Peter replied _**

**"_Ohh" Torrie spoke putting her head down _**

_**John looked at her; he noticed that Torrie was uncomfortable with the situation so he saved her from Peter **_

**"_It was my fault," John said, Torrie looked with Peter _**

**"_Your fault" Torrie said _**

**"_Yeah, we kind of lost track of time" John replied, Torrie smiled at him _**

**"_Oh okay then, you ready to go" Peter asked _**

**"_Yeah, Bye John, see you on your birthday, if I don't have a nice birthday" Torrie replied smiling _**

**"_Thanks" John said, Torrie smiled before Peter dragged her away by her arm. _**

_**John watched as Peter had his arm around her. John looked until they were out of sight. **_

_**Meanwhile Torrie and Peter were in his car they weren't talking he looked over at his silent wife. **_

_**30 minutes later: **_

_**Peter parked the car; Torrie opened the car door and walked up the porch clenching her coat against her chest because it was quite windy and it was raining mildly. **_

_**They walked into the massive house. Torrie put down all her bags, she hung her white coat on the coat hanger, she bent down and stoked Chloe. Torrie entered the living room and sat down on the sofa. Peter came in with two glasses of white wine. **_

_**Torrie looked and took one of him, she muttered "Thanks" Before taking a sip**_

**"_What?" Torrie asked seeing him look at her _**

**"_Why didn't you ring me after your signing was over" Peter asked her _**

**"_Because I had some shopping to do" Torrie uttered before walking into the kitchen _**

**"_Who bought you all of these" Peter asked in an angry tone _**

**"_What's it matter" Torrie asked making a cheese sandwich _**

**"_Matters to me" Peter spoke _**

**"_John did, I didn't make him he offered" Torrie replied getting a plate_**

_**Peter was getting angry "He bought you all of these"**_

**"_Yes" Torrie said _**

**"_And you let him" Peter asked _**

**"_He was fine about it, god Peter what's the problem?" _**

_**Peter turned Torrie around, Torrie's back was against the sideboard**_

**"_The big deal is you rather spend more time with him than me, those 5 hours we could have done something together" Peter asked _**

**"_I want you stay away from him, he wants you Torrie" Peter told her _**

**"_We work together, we're friends there's no big deal, and I can't ignore him Peter" Torrie told_**

**"_Why is it always about him, whatever you say it involves him, how do you think that makes me feel Torrie" Peter shouted _**

**"_What are you talking about?" Torrie asked _**

**"_Everything you say, Cena always comes up and I'm sick of it!" Peter snapped in her face. _**

**"_Yeah like you never talk about Sable and Dawn, John and I are friends nothing more" Torrie said _**

**"_Yeah right, stay away from him Torrie" Peter warned her _**

**"_No, John has been there more than you have been," Torrie told _**

**"_What?" _**

**"_Well he has," Torrie said _**

**"_I'm sick of this, why does he always come into every conversation we have" Peter told _**

**"_Because you bring him up," Torrie told him _**

**"_John is special to me, I'm not going to ignore him because you tell me too," Torrie said _**

**"_You're my wife, Mine! You make sacrifices when you are married" Peter asked, Torrie looked at him with a angry expression _**

**"_SACRIFICES WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SACRIFICES, NOTHING" Torrie screamed _**

**"_I'm going to continue to see John if you like it or not" Torrie told _**

**"_No way!" Peter shouted, Torrie looked in horror as he threw his wine glass against the wall. _**

**"Peter please _stop you're scaring me," Torrie, said coming closer. Peter was having a angry frenzy, he was tossing everything against the wall_**

**"_Get away," Peter said and he slapped Torrie around face hard, she fell to the floor and cut her hand on some glass, she touched her sore face and burst into tears._**

**"_Torrie, I" Peter attempted to help her up, but she pushed him away._**

_**Torrie ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom, she slid down and looked at her cut hand, tears fell from her eyes. **_

**"_GET AWAY FROM ME," Torrie screamed in tears, Peter looked at his hands and his anger gets the better of him. _**

_**Torrie ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom, she slid down and looked at her cut hand, tears fell from her eyes. Torrie thought of John, she needed him right now as she sat on the floor she needed him to hold her. **_

_**Torrie believed that one day she and John would be together, somehow in her heart she knew they would be. **_

**Torrie remembered that day clear as day, after Peter had hit her, she took him back because she truly loved him, and she thought they would be able to work it through. But the minute he hit her, deep down she knew that they wouldn't be the same again. She knew that John was right she had to carry on because life goes on. **

**Wow what a long chapter lol, I hope you enjoy it. I found this flashback on my old computer so I thought I would use it I changed it a little though, Anyways please review this very long chapter **

**Thanks Kellyxxxxxx**


	7. King Booker, Cena, King Booker, Cena

**Chapter 7: **

**Torrie walked out of the women's locker room, Torrie walked down a corridor in white trousers with a diamonded silver belt, a gold top that cuts to her stomach and she had white heels on. As she walked down a corridor she fiddled with her long silver beady necklace around her neck**

**"Torrie Wilson" A voice called. Torrie turned and saw Candice Michelle**

**"Hey honey" Torrie walked to her**

**"How are you?" Candice asked, Torrie nodded**

**"Yeah good" Torrie said**

**"I heard about you and Peter getting divorce," Candice told the playboy cover girl.**

**"Yeah, I guess" Torrie said**

**"How are you holding up?" Candice asked her**

**"Good yeah really good" Torrie told her with a smile**

**"Ohh I am a bit surprised that you are happy but I'm glad you are" Candice said**

**"Yeah well life goes on" Torrie told her**

**"Yeah" Candice said**

**"You know a little birdie told me last week you and Cena kind of got close," Candice said**

**"Trish," Torrie smiled**

**"Yeah she has a mouth of a fog horn" Candice joked**

**"So you got close huh," Candice teased Torrie**

**"He helped me, and comforted me when I received the news" Torrie told**

**"Ohh really" Candice smiled at Torrie**

**"Don' start Candice, I have had Trish, Lillian and Mickie on my back about it" Torrie told**

**"Alright fine, but you know we mean well" Candice told, Torrie smiled at her**

**"I know you do" Torrie replied to Candice Michelle.**

**"Alright I better go, see you later" Torrie told, Candice waved as Torrie walked off**

**"Okay say hi to Cena for me" Candice joked; Torrie looked and couldn't but laugh as she walked away.**

**Torrie stopped at a dressing mirror, she turned and accidentally knocked into Queen Sharmell, she had a coffee in her hand and it went all over Sharmell white sparkling gown.**

**"Ohh sorry Sharmell" Torrie said**

**"You stupid woman, look what you done to my gown" Sharmell screeched**

**"Sharmell I said sorry, you shouldn't walk into people" Torrie told**

**"It's Queen Sharmell to you Victoria" Sharmell said**

**"Victoria?"**

**"I know that is your whole name" Sharmell told**

**"Ohh right, well "Queen Sharmell" the name is Torrie" Torrie mocked the queen**

**"How dare you, do you even know who I am, I am royalty, a queen and I won't be talked to by a common bimbo like you" Sharmell spoke**

**"What?"**

**"You heard me, My husband is the King of the smack down kingdom, he is the King of the world and he will prove he is the best champion of champions not like those peasants Cena and Big Show" Sharmell said**

**"The champions of champions is John Cena" Torrie fired back**

**"What? How dare you!"**

**"What John did pin the King on smack down, I thought Bastita and John smoked your King and Big Show" Torrie replied**

**"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Sharmell screeched**

**"Ohh whatever, personally I think your majesty that King Booker is nothing but a coward and a poor excuse for a king" Torrie snapped at the Queen**

**Sharmell looked dumbfounded she was shocked that Torrie would say that about her husband. Sharmell slapped Torrie around the face, Torrie stumbled back a couple of steps before slapping the Queen back, and Sharmell fell to the floor. Her crown was on the floor. Torrie looked down and picked it up.**

**"Whoa" Torrie thought, while the crown gleamed and shone.**

**Torrie dropped the crown on the floor and stepped on it breaking the Queen's crown. Torrie laughed, Sharmell couldn't believe what she saw her beloved crown in pieces because of Torrie**

**"You, How could you" Sharmell ran off holding her tattered crown.**

**"Something I did" Torrie said smiling.**

**End of Chapter, anyways I hoped you enjoy, Plz review **

**I really want Torrie and Sharmell to get into an agruement, I hate Sharmell she thinks she's royalty Sorry I just do anyways I hoped you enjoy. **

**Thanks **

**Chapter 8: Sharmell cries to King Booker and Coach makes a decision**


	8. Save

**Next Chapter, I hope you enjoy and please review thanks **

**Coach was in his office talking to Vince McMahon about Cyber Sunday. Suddenly King Booker and an upset Queen Sharmell came bursting through the door.**

**"King Booker, Queen Sharmell" Coach asked**

**"We come to this lonely cable show from my smack down kingdom" King Booker said**

**"And my beautiful Queen gets treated like this" King Booker replied**

**"I'm sorry I don't understand" Coach said**

**"Look at my dress, thanks to one of your stupid raw divas I have Coffee split all over my gown" Sharmell said**

**"Ohh I see, which diva?" Coach asked**

**"TORRIE WILSON, LOOK AT MY CROWN SHE STOOD ON IT AND DESTROYED IT" Sharmell screamed**

**"You see how that common woman, treat my queen, I want you to do something" King booker shouted at Coach**

**"Okay what about Torrie Wilson in a match tonight" Coach asked**

**"Intriguing do go on" King booker said.**

**"Against the lovely Queen Sharmell" Coach spoke**

**"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT I'M NOT A WRESTLER I AM A QUEEN" Sharemell said**

**"Well tonight you will be" Coach told Sharmell and King Booker stormed off unhappy with that news.**

**"My King I can't wrestle that woman, I can't" Sharmell told**

**"Yes you can, my queen you are the best woman" King Booker spoke**

**"I promise that Torrie will pay for what she did," King Booker told**

**"I hope so, My King" Sharmell said with a smile**

**Lillian was in the ring, she announced the following match.**

**Torrie's music hit a girl like that; Torrie came out with her pink cell phone, she held her hands up before texting something on her phone. **

**"JR, Torrie is texting" King replied **

**"Yeah King" JR spoke "I think it's for the main event" **

**She walked down the ramp in white hot pants with a black tank top and black boots. The fans screamed and cheered for the beauty, Torrie smiled and kissed and waved to the crowd and walked down the ramp she got in the ring and did her kiss and peace sign.**

**"Lil" Torrie spoke, Lillian smiled and got up, and she took Torrie's phone off her. **

**Torrie gave her smile before turning around; she bent down on her knees and waited for her opponent.**

**Queen Sharmell's music hit, she came out in sparkling black trousers with a black top with a new crown on top of her head. The fans all booed the queen as she walked to the ramp into the ring.**

**Sharmell swung Torrie around by her hand and shouted abuse at Torrie. **

**"You know this champions of champions situation has gotten out of control, because the queen said that her king is the champion but Torrie said raw had the best champion" JR said **

**"John Cena" King asked**

**"That's what Torrie said, I couldn't agree with her more" JR replied **

**"Exactly and Torrie broke Sharmell's crown and ruined her white gown she was wearing" King said **

**Sharmell went for the slap, but Torrie caught her hand and took her down to the mat. The fans all cheered when Torrie threw Sharmell across the ring by her hair. **

**Torrie again picked Sharmell up her hair; Sharmell hit Torrie in the stomach and twisted the diva's arm. Torrie yelped as Sharmell was pulling her arm. Torrie reversed it into a cartwheel getting out of the move **

**"What?" Sharmell said, she turned and was clotheslined a couple to times by Torrie. She swung the queen on the ropes and hit a suplex on the royal queen. **

**"What a brilliant suplex by Torrie" JR said **

**Torrie kicked Sharmell in the mid section, and hit a handstand head scissors, the queen flew across the ring, and she got out of the ring to take a moment **

**"Go on Torrie, go and get her" King said **

**"Here she comes" JR replied seeing Torrie jump down off the apron. **

**Torrie grabbed Sharmell and hit her head on the apron she rolled the queen in. Sharmell saw Torrie getting in the ring; she knocked her off the ropes so Torrie fell head and stomach first on the floor. **

**"Ohh Sharmell hit Torrie off the apron, that can't be good for Torrie" JR said **

**"Well Torrie's holding her head and stomach" King told, Torrie was on the floor holding her head. **

**Torrie got on the apron; Sharmell grabbed her by her hair and swung her in ring. Torrie's head smacked the mat. **

**Sharmell kicked Torrie in the midsection and pulled her down by her blonde hair. Torrie held her roots after being pulled by Queen Sharmell. **

**Queen Sharmell kicked Torrie in face, she went for count but Torrie's kicked out. Showing frustration Sharmell slapped the mat. **

**Sharmell grabbed Torrie by her hair, and whipped Torrie to the turnbuckle, Torrie moved so Sharmell would go face first into the turnbuckle. She turned and was planted face first by Torrie, Torrie got the pin fall over the Queen Sharmell. **

**"Torrie's beats Queen Sharmell" JR said **

**"Yeah for Torrie" King replied seeing Torrie stand up**

**"These fans seem to like Torrie beating Queen Sharmell" JR said hearing the fans cheer for the Boise Native. **

**Torrie celebrated her win; she thanked the fans by blowing kisses to them. Suddenly Torrie was pushed down to the mat. **

**"What the hell" JR said "It's King Booker" **

**"What's he doing here?" King asked, Booker did his little twirl in normally does **

**"JR I don't like the look in King Booker's eyes, he's looking down at Torrie" King said **

**Torrie looked at King Booker, with fright in her eyes. King Booker roughly picked Torrie up by her hair. Torrie screamed as the King had a tight grip on her hair. **

**"Come on stop this, for god sake" JR spoke **

**"You think you can do that to my Queen" King Booker said in Torrie's face **

**"Let go" Torrie screamed, King booker set Torrie up for the bookend. **

**"Oh no come on" King said **

**"Stop this, Torrie doesn't deserve this" King said **

**"Put her down," JR said, the fans were silent, and they were worried for Torrie**

**King Booker was about to hit the move on Torrie, the fans all cheered loudly as John Cena ran down the ramp to aid of Torrie. **

**"It's John Cena, the wwe champion of raw coming to the aid of Torrie Wilson" JR said**

**King Booker threw Torrie on the mat. He tried to hit John but the wwe champ ducked him and punched the King and started to beat the King up for what he was going to do to Torrie. **

**King Booker scrabbled out of the ring, not wanting any of the wwe champion John Cena. John went up to Torrie and asked if she was okay. She touched his hand for support. **

**"You okay," Torrie nodded but King Booker came back and whacked John from behind, Torrie screamed as the men battled. Torrie tried to stay out of the way.**

**John and Booker started to brawl; the King wanted to get away from John so he picked Torrie up by her hair and threw her into the wwe champion**

**Torrie just gave up and started to cry, John looked at her and knelt down and looked after her. **

**"JR, King Booker had to throw a woman to get away from John," King said **

**"I know," JR said **

**King Booker and Queen Sharmell retreated up the ramp while John attended to a hurt Torrie Wilson. **

**"How royal of King to throw a woman in the cross fire" King said **

**"He's not champion, that's a coward to do that" JR replied angry. **

**John got up from Torrie and glared at the King, and told him to finish what he started.**

**King Booker just smirked as the crowd was booing him, John glared back and went back to Torrie and helped her up, she smiled and said frightened, "thank you," Torrie and John looked into each other's eyes and smiled. John held Torrie's hand up as the fans cheered like mad.**

**John had his arms around Torrie, **

**"All I can say is thank god for John Cena, I mean what in hell would the King done to Torrie if John didn't come out," JR said.**

**John opened the ropes for Torrie, she went out and waited for John to come out, they walked up the ramp closely together. **

**End of chapter, tell me what you think and thanks for reading luv kellyxxxxxxx**


	9. Fallen for you

**Chapter 8:**

**John and Torrie came out of the curtain; they walked side by side down a corridor. Torrie fiddled with her fingers before folding her arms. Torrie turned her gaze and looked at John. The wwe champion caught looking at him; he let out a laugh while Torrie looked to the floor.**

**Both John and Torrie wanted to talk but they didn't know what to say to each other. **

**"Oh come on someone say something" Torrie thought, "I hate the silence, just say something Torrie" **

**Torrie was about to open her mouth but John broke the tense silent moment **

**"So Torrie, are you okay?" **

**"Yeah I'm fine, even though have my hair nearly pulled out" **

**"Thanks for saving me" Torrie replied **

**"Your welcome," John spoke smiling at her "Why did he attack you?" **

**"Ohh err, because Sharmell and I kind of got into a disagreement" Torrie replied**

**"Ohh what about?" **

**Torrie looked at him before answering his question "You actually" **

**John trailed back about what she said, he turned to her and asked a little shocked "Ohh why?" **

**"Well because she said that King was the champion, but I said you are the champion of champions," Torrie told **

**"Yeah, that nice to know" John replied, Torrie smiled **

**"Well you and Bastita did beat Bastita and Big Show" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah well having a animal and a former world heavyweight champion as your partner does pay off" John said **

**"Yeah it does" Torrie said, "Well I enjoyed seeing that match" **

**"So do who did you vote for me to face tonight?" John asked walking down a corridor with her **

**"Ohh, me, Mickie, Candice and I think Lillian voted for Coach" Torrie said smiling **

**"Ohh right!" John said with a smile **

**"Yeah it would be so funny, he would scream like a girl if he faced you" Torrie laughed with John **

**"Probably" John spoke **

**"Anyways are you worried about Cyber Sunday?" Torrie asked **

**"Worried me? Don't be silly" John told her, Torrie smiled **

**"You do realize John that if you are picked then you could lose that championship and Raw would be without a champion" Torrie spoke **

**"Yeah I know, but there's really I can do because it's up the fans" John replied **

**"Yeah I guess" Torrie replied**

**"I better go and get ready see you later" John replied **

**"Okay bye" Torrie spoke "Good luck," **

**"Bye Torrie" John replied, Torrie smiled as John walked away, her heart was beating out of her chest, a weird feeling was going through and setting off butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Torrie knew exactly what was happening to her she was falling deeper in love with another man John Cena.**

**Later: **

**Torrie entered the women's locker room; she stepped in and saw Mickie and Candice talking and laughing.**

**"Hey Tor," Candice smiled noticing Torrie**

**"Hi honey" Mickie replied**

**Torrie shut the door and sat on the sofa, she laid her head back on the cushion.**

**"Ohh Torrie what's a matter?" Candice asked comforting her**

**"Nothing" Torrie spoke**

**"Yeah right" Mickie told, Torrie listened and sat up straight**

**"Well my head hurts because King Booker nearly pulled my hair out, and I have a headache," Torrie told**

**"Yeah, is something else a matter?" Candice asked**

**"No, I'm going for a shower" Torrie stated, before they could say something Torrie had walked into the bathroom and shut the door.**

**Torrie turned on the shower, and let the warm water continually drip on the floor. Torrie stripped down her wrestling gear, She stepped in and let the water wash all the sweat off her body. Torrie closed her eyes as the water dripped off her body.**

**After a nice hot steamy shower, she wrapped her white fluffy towel around her body. Torrie dried herself and changed into a white skirt with a white tank top which cut to her stomach, she put her long silver bead necklace on. Torrie walked to the mirror, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.**

**Torrie re applied her make up; she brushed her hair and let it flow freely on her back. Torrie opened the door; she saw Candice and Mickie James looking at her.**

**"What?" Torrie asked**

**"You know what?" Candice said**

**"I really don't" Torrie said looking at them**

**"Torrie,"**

**"Look I told you my head hurts after King Booker nearly bookending me" Torrie replied**

**"Yeah John saved you" Mickie told, Torrie sighed and ran her fingers through her soft fluffy blonde curls.**

**"Yeah," Torrie replied**

**"He definitely likes you" Mickie told, Torrie smiled and looked at the girls**

**"You know I think your right" Torrie smiled**

**"You actually agree with us, wow that is a shock" Candice said**

**"Yeah well what's the point denying it, It makes everything complicated, I like John too" Torrie said**

**"Ohh Tor, that's great honey, are you going to ask him out?" Mickie asked**

**"Are you kidding?" Torrie replied "I like him but doesn't mean I'm going to go out with him, we're just friends it's just a crush" Torrie lied**

**"What are you saying you stupid woman" Torrie thought as she listened to her own words.**

**"Damn we were half way there" Mickie said**

**"Yeah not there yet" Candice said, Torrie just sat down on the sofa with Candice and Mickie. They watched the main event, which was John Cena v Coach.**

**"I can't believe Coach is the one who will face John" Candice laughed**

**"He deserves to get his ass kicked" Torrie smiled seeing John stand on the ramp, she couldn't but not look while she looked at the screen she didn't know that Candice and Mickie were laughing behind her back.**

**Coach quickly got out of the ring and tried to run away from John, But John ran after him and brought him back to the ring. Coach tried to get away but John was holding him. John turned and was violently speared by the Big Show and beaten up King Booker**

**"WHAT? ARE THEY DOING" Torrie shouted worried**

**"Emm I think beating him up," Candice told**

**Torrie turned and glared at her before turning back to the screen to see John lie motionless in the ring. Coach went for the cover. Torrie smiled seeing John kick out at two.**

**"CENA, CENA" The fans all chanted**

**Coach started to slap John around, He went for a chop to the chest but John just looked at him. Coach tried again but Cena Just stood there. Coach did some more as John drawn nearer to him.**

**King Booker and Big Show were arguing on commentary as the match continued.**

**"So King Booker you think that man handling a woman is a royal move because that's what you did to Torrie Wilson" King said**

**"That is true" Big show laughed.**

**"TORRIE WILSON, THAT EVIL COW DESTROYED MY GOWN AND MY CROWN SHE GOT EVERYTHING SHE DESERVED" Sharmell screamed**

**"Calm down my queen" King booker said while Big Show mocked him**

**Meanwhile Coach went for another chop, but John caught him and took him down with a take down. John began to beat the hell out of the executive assistant Coach. John finished coach by putting in his STFU submission move before the FU.**

**Coach immediately tapped out, John held up his wwe title and stared at his two opponents for Cyber Sunday Big Show and King Booker. The three champions had a stare down as Raw went off the air.**

**End of chapter, Cyber Sunday is tonight, I can't wait to see it I hope John is champions of champions and DX win lol **

**Please review, thanks luv kellyxxxxxx**

** Next Chapter: Cyber Sunday: Press conference**


	10. Last stop before Cyber Sunday

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. I'm not happy right now I can't believe John was screwed by Kevin Ferderline, John had the match won and the title won. I loved what he did to Sharmell though and that was a brilliant champions of champions match. It gets worse DX, Kane and Mickie lost, but at least Cryme Tyme and Ric and Rowdy Roddy Piper won. I can't wait to see what John does to K-Fed because he's going to be there and John is going too pissed off. I hate K-Fed I really do, anyways here's the chapter**

**Next Chapter:**

**Torrie opened her eyes; she sat up and got out of bed. Torrie grabbed her clothes from her wardrobe before going into the bathroom to have a shower.**

**15 minutes later:**

**Torrie opened the door, she came out in blue quarter lengths jeans and a black top, and she put a white shrug on as well.**

**"Torrie" Mickie called coming into the room "Ohh your ready"**

**"Yeah" Torrie smiled**

**"Good because we have a press conference to get to," Mickie told her, Torrie nodded zipping up her black knee boots before leaving with Mickie James.**

**"Candice not coming" Torrie asked Mickie pulled her car out before answering her question.**

**"No she was busy" Mickie told, Torrie nodded before putting Cassie Long way to go on.**

**"Ohh right" Torrie replied.**

**10 minutes later:**

**Mickie and Torrie got to the press conference for Cyber Sunday, Torrie smiled to herself seeing John and Ric Flair talking.**

**"Hi Mickie" Ric noticed, John turned and saw Torrie**

**"Hi Tor" John greeted,**

**"Hey"**

**"You girls okay, looking forward to going on a plane straight after" Ric asked**

**"Yeah great" Mickie told**

**"It'll be okay, I think" Torrie replied.**

**The press conference was half way through; Coach then introduced one of the beautiful wwe divas Torrie Wilson.**

**"Ladies and Gentleman one of the divas who will be the fulfill the battle royal for the women's championship Torrie Wilson" Coach replied**

**Torrie's music played, the fans all cheered and whistled for the diva. She came out with a smile and blew kisses to the fans.**

**"Hey Ric" Torrie smiled, he smiled back**

**Torrie looked and saw Edge and Randy was looking at her, she gave a smile to both of them before going up the stage.**

**Torrie laughed, hearing on the chants "Hi, how is everyone today" The fans all cheered**

**"Now this Sunday is a wonderful chance for the fans to interact because you fans will all be in charge for one night only of the wwe, decide what and who and where stipulations are" Torrie told**

**"Like the champions vs. champions, you guys chose the title that will be defended "Vote King Booker" "Torrie said before laughing.**

**"But this fan based event wouldn't be as good without the wwe divas right" Torrie asked**

**"Well on Sunday you guys are in charge of what us divas wear for the women's championship, I promise that I have something very special for all of you" Torrie said**

**"Now just one thing keep voting because that night will be in your hands" Torrie replied**

**"Thank you very much" Torrie told she blew a big kiss before taking a seat next to Ric Flair.**

**"Right well thank you Torrie, now one of the champions in the" Coach was cut off by Queen Sharmell.**

**"Whoa, Sir Coachman" Sharmell said, Torrie turned and rolled her eyes at Sharmell. Sharmell saw Ric and Torrie talking; she pushed Torrie on purpose before going to the front.**

**"Now I, your queen would like to take a few minutes before introducing your king" Sharmell said, Torrie couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Thank you very much" Sharmell royal waved to the wwe fans.**

**"Now I would like to see that I am a queen not a common woman, who comes out and said all this rubbish about you people being in charge" Sharmell told turning to Torrie**

**Torrie got off her seat and faced the queen "Common you want to call me that,"**

**Ric got up and held back Torrie Wilson, while Queen introduced her husband King Booker.**

**"No Torrie, leave it" Ric told her, Torrie listened to the nature boy Ric Flair and sat back down as King Booker came out, he glared at Torrie before taking the stage.**

**King Booker rabble on about the champions of champions match and saying he was going to become the wwe champion and be champion of champions.**

**Big Show was next and said he was going to champions of champions, he said that he breaks dreams, lives and bodies and this Sunday he will be champions of champions.**

**"Ladies and Gentleman the wwe champion of raw John Cena" Coach said, John came out to the cheers from the fans. Torrie and Ric clapped for the wwe champion. John walked past Edge and Randy, he shook hands with nature boy and smiled at Torrie, she smiled back at John.**

**John took the stage; he smiled and thanked the fans for a nice warm welcome.**

**"Is everybody alright, you know we have a lots of things happening tonight, we have a man who still thinks his a king and a deluded woman thinking she's royalty" John said referring to Sharmell**

**"What?" Sharmell shrieked while Torrie smiled and laughed**

**"And we have a giant who is filled with a whole lot of aggression" John said, Big Show got off his seat and shouted at the wwe champion**

**"It's those smart-ass comments from you, I'm getting pissed about it Cena" Show said.**

**"Alright okay, okay settle down Show, I'm just saying that come this Sunday you might kill someone" John told**

**"Yeah you!"**

**"Whoa, whoa come on settle down have a sip of your water, this is a press conference no place for violence" John told, Ric and Torrie laughed with the fans when John said that.**

**Later on:**

**The press conference was nearly over; John was saying that he remembers all the historic facts of wwe.**

**"Now, what would make my night a little easier if you fans don't vote for my title to be on the line" John said laughing.**

**"No seriously it doesn't matter if it is Booker, or my self or" John was cut off**

**"That's King Booker" The King said**

**"Burger King" A fan shouted as the superstars laughed**

**"Oh sorry King Booker, sorry your majesty" John said looking at him**

**"Now, I will be honored to be in his historic main event, so have a good day and remember don't vote for me" John said before sitting down next to Ric Flair.**

**"Nice one" Ric asked slapped hands with John.**

**John smiled and he looked over at Torrie who was drinking some of her bottled water.**

**"Now thanks for all you coming, now we have to catch a plane to Monday Night Raw, so see you later tonight" Coach told, Torrie got off her chair and held her bottle of water. John and Ric were talking and laughing about something.**

**Sharmell got in the face of Torrie and shouted in her face what she said earlier**

**"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, I AM ROYAL QUEEN"**

**"NO YOU'RE A ROYAL DELUDED COW!" Torrie snapped**

**"HOW DARE YOU?"**

**The argument between Torrie and Sharmell made John and Ric snap out of their conversation.**

**"DELUDED" Sharmell said**

**"Yeah," Torrie smiled, Torrie tipped her water over the queen that made everyone turn and saw Torrie and Sharmell argue.**

**"YOU, AAHHH" Sharmell screamed angry. Torrie smiled looking at the soaked queen**

**"I HATE YOU" Sharmell pushed Torrie into Ric; Torrie came back and pushed Sharmell to the floor.**

**"Come on then" Torrie said The King helped the queen to her feet. While John and Ric held Torrie by her waist.**

**"I HATE YOU," Sharmell shouted being dragged away by King Booker**

**"GET OFF ME!" Torrie screamed**

**"Calm down Torrie" John said trying to get her to calm down**

**"Come on Torrie" Ric replied Torrie let go of all the aggression and anger in her before calming down.**

**"Fine" Torrie replied, John and Ric let go of her, they made a mistake because Torrie went past them**

**Torrie ran and speared Sharmell on the table, knocking all of the bottles on the floor. Torrie hammered on Sharmell until John grabbed her by her waist, he pulled the fiery spitfire off Sharmell.**

**King Booker got Sharmell out of the way and away from Torrie.**

**Later:**

**"You calmed down yet" John asked Torrie**

**"Yeah" Torrie said**

**"Are you really?" Ric asked, "I mean you're not going to snap again"**

**"No I'm fine" Torrie smiled at them**

**John and Ric Flair looked at each other before turning back to Torrie**

**"Really" John asked**

**"Yes" Torrie spoke**

**"Alright" Ric asked, "Shall we go to Raw"**

**"Sounds good" John told, Torrie got up and left Ric and John to catch a plane to Raw.**

**It was time for the wwe superstars to get on the plane, Torrie walked down the aisle and saw John speaking to Shawn and Hunter but he wasn't sitting next to anyone, she noticed Candice and Mickie was sitting together and Lillian was sitting next Carlito. **

**"Thanks a lot" Torrie mouthed, Candice and Mickie laughed. **

**Torrie walked up to John, the wwe champion stopped talking and looked up at Torrie.**

**"Emm can I sit here, there's nowhere else" Torrie asked.**

**"Ohh of course" John answered, Torrie smiled and sat down next to John. He caught DX snickering behind him. **

**"So you okay?" John asked her **

**"Yeah good, you?" Torrie asked **

**"Fine, we only saw each other a couple of hours ago" John replied, Torrie smiled **

**Torrie put on her seatbelt as the plane took off, Torrie turned and looked at John then she looked back at Mickie and Candice who were giggling, Torrie just laughed quietly seeing them giggle at her.**

**"John and Torrie are sitting together, Lil" Mickie informed Lillian who was in front of them. **

**"Are they?" Lillian muttered she smiled seeing Torrie and John talking. **

**Torrie turned away and turned on her Ipod, and started to listen to all sorts of music mostly Rihanna, Pussycat Dolls, Nylon and other kind of music. **

**Torrie got her bottle of water out, she tried to open the bottle but she couldn't **

**John looked on as Torrie struggled to open the bottle. **

**"Here" John said opening the bottle.**

**"Thanks, John" Torrie answered with a smile **

**"Your welcome" John said.**

**Torrie began to drink her bottle of water; she took a sip before turning back to John. **

**"So, the press conference was good, don't you think" Torrie asked, **

**"Yeah I guess so" John told, John was about to listen to his music instead him and Torrie spend the whole plane journey talking.**

**Monday night Raw kicked off, Fireworks went off and the announcers of Raw JR and Jerry the King Lawler welcomed us all to The last stop until Cyber Sunday.**

**"Well King you ready for the last stop before Cyber Sunday" JR asked**

**"Hell yeah I'm ready and tonight we have the wwe champion John Cena going one on one with the master piece Chris Masters." King said**

**"We also have Shawn Michaels with the game in his corner against the Rated R superstar Edge with Randy Orton in his" JR said**

**"Keeps getting better, King Booker will be going one on one with Shad from Cryme Tyme, he's going to try to get some payback on Cryme Tyme when they stole his wallet" King said**

**Lillian Garcia, Looking beautiful in a white sparkling dress with black ankle sandals.**

**"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome from the smackdown Kingdom Queen Sharmell" Lillian announced, Sharmell's music hit and she came out in a long pink gown with her high dollar crown on top of her head.**

**Sharmell put her hand on her hip as she walked down the ramp; Sharmell took the microphone off Lillian Garcia.**

**"The Queen looks a little upset" JR said**

**"Well JR she was embarrassed by Raw diva Torrie Wilson last week" King replied.**

**"Now your queen is here for one reason, you see I was publicly humiliated by Torrie Wilson" Sharmell said**

**"Now Torrie I want you to come out here and apologize to your queen" Sharmell said**

**"She wants Torrie to say sorry for last week" King asked**

**"Not want King, she's demanding" JR spoke**

**A few moments passed before a girl like that blared the arena; Torrie came out with a smile. She waved to the fans at the top of the ramp. Torrie looked at Sharmell with a smile and tried not to laugh at the queen.**

**"Wow Torrie looks amazing" King said, seeing Torrie in Black short skirt with a black belt around it with a cream strappy top, she had black tights on and black knee boots.**

**Torrie walked down the ramp, she saw Sharmell glaring at her. Torrie got a microphone and went face to face with Sharmell**

**"NOW I WANT MY APOLOGY" Sharmell shouted**

**"Okay Sharmell-"**

**"Queen Sharmell to you" Sharmell shot back**

**"Sorry Queen Sharmell, listen your so right I was out of line last week and I'm sorry that I ruined your gown" Torrie told**

**"Yes well what are you going to do" Sharmell asked, Torrie looked and took 7 cent out of her pocket**

**"Right okay well here, 5 cent for the gown and 2 cents for the crown" Torrie smiled putting the money in a shocked and fuming Sharmell**

**"Oooo" King said.**

**Torrie smiled looking at the Queen, Sharmell angrily threw the money on the floor, and she viciously slapped her around the face.**

**"Sharmell just slapped Torrie" JR said**

**Torrie stumbled back; she touched her cheek that Sharmell just slapped. Sharmell was shouting at her. Torrie turned and took Sharmell down to the mat opening up a massive catfight between Torrie and Sharmell.**

**Sharmell grabbed Torrie's cream top and ripped it off the playboy cover girl. Torrie fired back by removing Sharmell's gown. Sharmell was horrified trying to cover herself up. Torrie was laughing and mocking her.**

**"Oh my god!" JR said**

**"The Queen has been disrobed by Torrie" King said shocked**

**"AAAAHHH OH MY GOD" Sharmell ran up the ramp trying to cover up**

**Torrie stood in the ring holding up the gown while the fans cheered for raw Diva Torrie Wilson.**

**Later:**

**Torrie was with Candice and Mickie James, they were laughing about what Torrie did to Sharmell.**

**"Torrie, I still can't believe you did that," Candice laughed**

**"I know" Torrie laughed with them**

**"That was so funny" Mickie said trying to stop laughing**

**"She was like Aaah!" Candice spoke between laughs**

**Torrie smiled, she was happy for what she did to the Queen.**

**"Yeah I have to go, see you later" Torrie told, Candice and Mickie waved as Torrie walked away. A few moments later they burst out laughing.**

**Torrie walked a couple for steps, before stopping at a mirror. Torrie fiddled with her curls, some hairspray on them. Torrie turned only to bump into a very angry World Champion King Booker. Torrie looked at the King as he pushed her against the wall.**

**"Who in the hell do you think you are!"? The king shouted**

**"What?"**

**"You treat my queen with disrespect, she is better than a common woman like you" King Booker told, Torrie looked at him**

**"You strip my wife to her…" King said trying to think of a word**

**"To her Bra and pants" Torrie replied**

**"How dare you?" King Booker told**

**"Look she struck me first" Torrie tried to stand her own**

**"All you are is a stupid, worthless common woman and you know it" King Booker told**

**Torrie looked at him with disgust and shock, she knew it was about to do would get her into more trouble, but she wasn't going too talked to like that by anyone. Torrie slapped King Booker around the face. He turned away before turning back to her with a look of anger. King booker raised his hand and was about to hit Torrie in the face, but something or someone stopped him from Hurting Torrie.**

**End of chapter, thanks and please remember review**

**I saw the Cyber Sunday Press conference and I found it funny so I added in here last minute. I know last week was the final Raw before Cyber Sunday lol**

**Anyways thanks for reading**

**Chapter 11: A favor.**


	11. Hero

**Hi here's another chapter of Closer to you, I hope you like it**

**Plz review thanks**

**Next Chapter:**

**"What?"**

**Torrie looked and was relieved to see the wwe champion John Cena holding King Booker's hand.**

**"Hey King" John said, he pushed King back. Booker lost his balance and fell on his ass on the floor. Torrie laughed seeing him on the floor**

**"You think it's funny" King said, Sharmell came to the scene in a white bathrobe she stopped him**

**"No My king don't" Sharmell said "Come on let's go"**

**Sharmell and the King walked away, Torrie looked at John before she said this**

**"Sharmell wait"**

**The queen turned and looked at her**

**"Do you want you dress back?" Torrie asked smiling; John smiled as he relaxed his arms to his sides.**

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE, THE NERVE OF YOU…" Sharmell screamed as King Booker dragged her away.**

**"You know I think she doesn't" Torrie said, John let out a laugh, he turned and looked at her**

**"I think that's true" John said**

**"Thanks John," Torrie replied**

**"You know you have to more careful Torrie because soon you are going to get your self into trouble" John told her**

**"Yeah but I'll always have you to look after me" Torrie smiled**

**"That is true" John told, Torrie smiled as she stared at John.**

**"Have you got a match tonight?" Torrie asked him**

**"Yeah I have Chris Masters tonight" John told her**

**"Ohh, how many times have you beaten that man?" Torrie asked John**

**"Lost count" John replied, Torrie smiled looking at the wwe champion**

**"So Cyber Sunday is this Sunday" Torrie told**

**"Yeah, Torrie are you trying to beat around the bush" John asked**

**"Huh"**

**"Is there something you want to ask me?" John asked**

**"Well err…no," Torrie told**

**"Are you sure?" John asked**

**"Emm yeah actually there was" Torrie spoke up pushing some of her hair to one side**

**"What?"**

**"I was wondering…if tonight I could come with you ringside," Torrie asked looking at John**

**"You mean accompany me," John asked**

**"Yeah, in a way to say thanks for what you have, done for me these couple of weeks" Torrie replied**

**"Oh I don't know Torrie" John spoke**

**"Please"**

**"Tor, I'm not saying I wouldn't love you to come it's just that I don't want to be responsible if you get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt" John replied**

**"But, I promise I won't get involved"**

**"I don't know"**

**"Okay look, last night I went on this site called our time, it's like a fan site," Torrie told**

**"Huh, Okay"**

**"John, most of it is about us, it would mean the world to them if they saw us together" Torrie replied**

**"They saw us together last week"**

**"Yeah oh please John, say yes please yes" Torrie replied**

**"I…. don't know" John spoke**

**"Oh come on John please, I will get on my knees if I have too" Torrie told**

**John looked and laughed at her "No you wouldn't"**

**Torrie stared at him before getting on her knees, John looked down at Torrie**

**"Torrie, get up"**

**"No, not until you say yes" Torrie replied**

**"Torrie, get up" John replied, she continued to beg she even gave him the puppy dog eyes trying to convince him**

**"Okay yes, okay fine" John told, Torrie got off her knees and hugged John.**

**"Thanks, they will be so happy I know they will" Torrie smiled**

**"And"**

**"And me of course, It's my way saying thanks" Torrie told, John smiled at her.**

**"Alright, okay well come on then my match is next" John told, Torrie beamed and walked off with John for his match with Chris Masters.**

**End of chapter, Please review thanks**

**Luv Kelly xxxxxxxx**


	12. Helping hand

HI everyone, here's another chapter I hope you enjoy, Plz review thanks

Next Chapter:

**Chris Masters was standing in the middle of the ring, waiting anxiously for the wwe champ John Cena. **

**In seconds John Cena's music hit, the fans jumped to their feet and cheered for John, John came out and posed for the fans. Showing them respect and appreciation, John did his normal Marine Salute he does. **

**He then stopped and signaled for someone to come out **

"**What's going on?" King asked **

"**Well John is calling someone out, maybe he has a surprise for us" JR asked, John smiled as Torrie came out, the fans all cheered seeing Torrie there **

"**He's got something special alright, the beauty Torrie Wilson" King said **

"**We know that Torrie has been having issues with Queen Sharmell" King said **

She twirled around in a blue skirt with a black crop top; she also had black knee boots. Torrie did her kiss peace sign she normally does before walking down the ring with John Cena.

**He walked down the ramp with Torrie, John slid in the ring then stared at Masters John turned and opened the ropes for Torrie, and she stayed ringside waiting for the match to start.**

**John took off his hat and top, he threw them into the crowd and gave his dog tags to the referee. **

"**Well Torrie will be competing in that Fulfill battle royal for the women's title" JR said **

"**Yeah, she will either be school girl, Nurse or Santa little helper" King said excited**

"**Well it is Christmas soon" JR told, "Have you already vote King?" **

"**Oh yeah" King said **

"**Well after the break we will see if the champ can defeat the masterpiece" Joey announced. **

**Raw was back, the match was about to begin, Chris and John stared each other down and talked trash one another, The bell rung Chris slapped John around the face. **

"**That shows disrespect" King said. **

**John held his face, Chris smiled and blew a kiss to Torrie, she looked disgusted, and she clapped for John. The wwe champion came back with a take down and hammered away on the masterpiece. **

"**I think that slap fired up John Cena and I think that kiss was a big mistake" King replied. **

"**Well we know that John will be involved in that Champions vs. Champions match. **

**The ref pulled John away from the masterpiece; John went back and hit a suplex on the so-called Masterpiece. To stop John's momentum Chris racked the eyes of John Cena. **

"**Come on John" Torrie cheered at ringside. **

**Chris Masters hit John with some right hands of his own, he then hit a suplex on John Cena, he whipped John into the ropes, and John reversed it and kicked Chris in the face. **

**Chris again racked the eyes, and clothesline John with impact, Torrie was worried at this point. The masterpiece locked in a sleeper on John. The wwe champion was fading he fell to the mat, Chris masters locked in a body scissors. **

"**Come on John!" Torrie screamed smacking her hand on the mat trying to get John back on his feet. **

"**You know Cena is in trouble here, because Masters has his arm around John's neck stopping the oxygen to the brain, it's hard to breathe in this move" King said **

**With the all the strength he had in him, John fought out body scissors; Torrie was clapping and cheering again for John. **

**John whipped Masters unto the ropes, John came back with a flying hard shoulder, he hit multiple clotheslines and hit back body drop. **

**John got up and signaled for the five-knuckle shuffle, Torrie smiled and clapped as John hit it. John grabbed the masterpiece and set him up for the FU, Torrie was smiling and telling John to nail it. **

"**FU" King said. **

**The Masterpiece clumped John on his chest making John let go of the FU. Chris came behind and locked in the master lock and started to shake John around like a rag doll. **

"**NO, come on John" Torrie replied, **

"**Cena's fading, I think he's out" King said. **

"**Torrie obviously Worried" JR replied seeing Torrie with her hand around her mouth.**

"**It can't be good someone pressing down on your neck and head" King replied. **

**Chris violently threw John down; the wwe champion was motionless on the mat Torrie looked at John. Chris Masters got out of the ring he grabbed Lillian's chair. **

"**What is Chris doing, why in hell does he need a chair?" King asked. **

**Chris smiled and got in the ring he was waiting for John to get up, Torrie saw what was going to happen, she jumped on the apron and stopped Chris using the chair. **

"**Torrie this might not be the right idea" King said **

"**She's putting herself in danger" JR spoke seeing Chris angrily stare at Torrie. **

"**No, I'm not going to let you" Torrie shouted at the masterpiece. **

**An irate Masterpiece threw the chair down, he grabbed Torrie by her hair, Torrie screamed as Chris brought her into the ring, he threw Torrie down making her smack her head off the mat.**

"**Wait a second not the Master lock on Torrie, no don't" JR replied seeing Masters get ready to put the master lock on Torrie. **

"**He can't do this" king replied, "I mean he wouldn't" **

**Torrie was slowly getting up, she was holding her head, Masters was about to but John saved Torrie at the last minute and nailed the Masterpiece with the FU and got the victory. **

"**Here's your winner John Cena" Lillian said. **

Torrie smiled and clapped for John, the wwe champion held his neck and moved it around after being in the master lock, Torrie got up and smiled. She hugged John. He held her as the fans all cheered seeing them together.

"I think the fans seem to like John and Torrie together," JR said

John and Torrie pulled apart; suddenly King Booker clumped John on the back. Torrie screamed as King Booker blind-sided John in front of her

"Stop it" Torrie screamed

"King Booker is beating the hell out of Cena, come on stop it" JR said

"No John!" Torrie screamed worried sick.

King Booker grabbed a motionless John and bookended the wwe champion, Torrie watched on in horror. Worry inflicted in her eyes as King Booker left the wwe champion lying on the floor.

King Booker exited the ring; Torrie ran and kneeled by John. Her eyes were filled with worry and anger because of King Booker.

King Booker came back in the ring, he was dawning on Torrie but she was too busy looking after John to notice that the King was behind her

"Wait King Booker is behind Torrie" JR said

"I think he's done enough" King replied

King Booker picked Torrie up by her hair Torrie screamed as Booker had a tight grip on her hair.

"No come on King don't" JR said

"This is wrong" King said

"Now come on please don't" JR said

"John, Please no, aahh" Torrie screamed with fright

"Cena, Cena, Cena" The fans chanted

King Booker set Torrie up for a bookend, Torrie screamed before she knew it she was on her back on the mat after being bookended by Booker T.

John moved, he turned his gaze over and saw Blonde hair scattered on the mat then he saw Torrie lying there semi conscious. John got up and picked Torrie up by her waist, Torrie's arms and head went limp. John put his hand on the back of her head bringing her closer then he scooped her up and held her in his arms as he stared at the man responsible King Booker.

End of Chapter, Please review thanks, stay tuned to find out what happens next.

Luv Kelly xxxxxxx


	13. Oh my god!

**Next Chapter:**

**Hi guys here's another chapter of Closer to you, I hope you like it thanks**

**Ohh I won't be updating until I get back on Tuesday. I can't wait until tomorrow when I go and see Raw. I can't wait to see John, Torrie and Dx and my other faves lol. I'm sure my mate and me will have a great time.**

**Torrie entered the women's locker room; she groaned holding her neck after being Book ended by the world champion King Booker.**

**"Tor, honey" Candice ran and hugged her**

**"How are you feeling?" Mickie asked**

**"A bit better, my head hurts" Torrie told with her hand on her head**

**"Aww honey, we're so sorry I can't believe King Booker did that, Ohh I hope Shad kicks his ass" Candice told**

**"You're not the only one" Torrie replied sitting down resting her head.**

**"Ohh I hate him," Torrie told seeing King Booker in the ring on the telly**

**"I know I voted for him to defend his title" Candice told**

**"Me too" Mickie told**

**"Good I did too" Torrie replied with a smile**

**King Booker and Shad were having a match in the ring, Big Show the ECW champion was ringside but the wwe champion wasn't. JTG was ringside to help his partner in crime against the King.**

**King Booker accidentally knocked the Referee out of the ring, King booker hit Shad in the head with championship and hit the Axe Kick to add insult to injury.**

**King booker smiled as he tried to revive the Ref, he turned and was took down by a very pissed off John Cena after what the King did to him and Torrie. John grabbed the King and FU'd him and fended off the Big Show**

**"Oh my god" Torrie said speechless seeing John take in Big Show, Big Show went for a choke slam but John fought out of it and fu's the 500 pound Big Show.**

**"OH MY GOD, CENA JUST FU'D BIG SHOW" JR said**

**Shad recovered and he and his partner in crime JTG did their finishing move on the king, John got the ref back in the ring and Shad got the win over the King.**

**"Thanks to John Cena, King Booker has been beaten by Shad" JR said**

**"I wonder what will happen between John, King Booker and Big Show" King said**

**"I don't know" JR replied**

**"Here's your winner Shad from Cryme Tyme" Lillian announced.**

**"Well that's it Raw, last stop see you at Cyber Sunday," JR said**

**John and Cryme Tyme retreated up the ramp, the fans were cheering. King Booker and Big Show were looking at the wwe champion. King Booker was angry for what John did. Cryme Tyme and John manly hugged and celebrated as Raw came to a close.**

**End of Chapter, I know it's short lol but I had to quickly write it.**

**Plz review thanks Luv Kelly xxx**


	14. The day I met you

Hi everyone, here's another chapter; I wrote it today I had the day off some updates lol. Ohh I had so much fun on Sunday it was amazing. I can't believe that I saw John, Torrie and DX lol

I didn't get to speak to them though because they wasn't do the autographs after the show But it was amazing!!!!!!!!!

Me, My mum and my mate Beth enjoyed and thought it was amazing lol.  
John, DX and Torrie slapped my hand and smiled at my mate and me. 

The crowd was awesome a lot of DX and Cena fans. The superstars that got the most cheers were John, DX, Torrie ad Mickie James, Jeff, Cryme Tyme, Roddy piper, highlanders and Ric flair and Lillian Garcia. 

Biggest boo's: Umaga, Edge, Orton, Lita and Victoria

The main event was Dx, John vs. Umaga, Edge and Orton It was so funny. At the start John, Dx hugged to show they were friends. Edge and Randy tried to hug Umaga and he just scared them off. It was so funny and John ran after Estrada so many times and knocked Umaga off the second rope.  
Of course John and Dx won lol  
I hope to go again lol, anyways sorry here's the chapter

Next Chapter: 

John walked out of the curtain with Cryme Tyme; Cryme Tryme left the wwe champion before giving them a manly hug to say thanks. John put his normal black t-shirt on and placed his black hat on top of his head. John thought about this Sunday Cyber Sunday, a lot was on the line, his pride and maybe his title might be picked by the fans to defend at the main event.

"Hi John" a small voice replied, John looked up and saw Maria standing there

"Hey" John spoke looking at her

"I saw what happened, how are you?" Maria asked

"I'm fine thanks for asking" John replied to Maria

Maria smiled and played with a strand of her hair as she stared at the wwe champion "Good I'm glad"

"So is there something you wanted?" John asked

"No just a casual chat" Maria replied with a smile

"Oh okay"

"So what would you pick for the divas, well me to wear at Cyber Sunday in that fulfill battle Royal?" Maria asked

"It's not my choice it's the fans Maria, nothing to do with me," John told her

"Ohh yeah" Maria, she was wondering why John wasn't flirting with her like he used too.

"Well."

"Ohh someone please put me out of my misery" John thought as Maria rambled on about nothing.

"Hi" Torrie said coming over, Maria looked as the Boise Native came over with a smile

"THANKYOU" John thought seeing Torrie stand there in a greyish skirt with a black top, black tights and black knee boots.

"Sorry I'm not interrupting anything am I," Torrie asked seeing Maria and John standing there

John piped up and said quickly "No" Maria looked upset when he said that, she saw John and Torrie smile each other and make eyes at another.

"Ohh good, Ohh Maria I'm glad I ran into you I'm sorry for last week" Torrie told, Maria look as John and Torrie moved forward to each other

"Ohh It's okay, I guess I'm sorry I meant nothing by it" Maria gritted her teeth; Torrie gave her smile before turning back to John.

"I saw what happened, you okay?" Torrie asked

"Fine" John smiled at her. "But King Booker might not be" Torrie smiled

"Do you want to grab a drink Torrie," John asked her, Maria stared and couldn't believe how John was treating Torrie

"Ohh yeah okay" Torrie replied, she and John walked away leaving a fuming Maria standing there.

"OH THAT BITCH" Maria thought as she gazed angry at Torrie, One thing Maria was going to make sure is she wasn't going to let Torrie win the battle royal for Lita's women's championship.

Meanwhile Torrie and John were in the canteen together; John stared at Torrie as she held her cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream in her hand.

"Are you okay Torrie?" John asked

"Yeah I'm okay, just thinking" Torrie told

"What about?" John asked her, Torrie looked at him

"Just life really" Torrie told

"I'm sorry about what happened, earlier Torrie," John replied

"Don't worry about it I'm fine" Torrie spoke

"Ohh, listen thanks for helping me with Maria" John replied to her before taking a gulp of his bottle of water.

"It's okay, you're telling me you don't enjoy her company" Torrie asked

"Well I would if she would talk about something that makes sense" John replied

"What do you mean?" Torrie asked eating some of her cream with a spoon.

"Well she thought that was I was teaming up with King Booker against Big Show" John told

"Ohh" Torrie said she ended up laughing. John smiled he loved to see Torrie laugh; she had such a sweet angel laugh. Her smile and her glowing beauty mesmerized him.

"So are you looking forward to Cyber Sunday?" Torrie asked

"Yeah I guess, defending Raw as a champion" John spoke

"So just a little pressure" Torrie replied

"Yeah just a tiny bit" John said.

"What about you in that battle royal for the women's title at Cyber Sunday, a second chance to win" John said

"Yeah" Torrie replied, "I'm going to try my best"

"That's all you can do Torrie" John told, Torrie smiled

Torrie picked up her cup and took sip of her hot chocolate, after she did she saw John smile at her.

"What?" Torrie asked. John continued to look at her.

"Okay seriously what?" Torrie asked him

"You have cream on your nose" John told her; Torrie immediately touched her nose trying to wipe it off.

"Gone" Torrie asked

"No"

"Ohh" Torrie sighed.

"Here" John leaned forward to her and wiped off the bit of white cream off the tip of her nose. Torrie smiled at John as he sat back down. Torrie and John both looked at each other, a magical feeling was going through them both while they got closer together. Suddenly Torrie's cell went off; it broke the moment between her and John.

"Ohh" Torrie said, she flipped her cell open and answered it

"Hello"

"Torrie, It's Mickie"

"Hey Mick, what's up?" Torrie asked

"Emm I can't give you a lift back to your hotel" Mickie told

"What?" Torrie replied

"I'm so sorry Hun, I had to go a family problem" Mickie told

"Ohh its okay, talk to you later" Torrie told

"Bye sweetie" Mickie said before hanging up. Torrie closed her cell and put it back in her pocket.

"Is everything okay?" John asked her

"Not really, Mickie can't give me lift back to the hotel because she has a family problem so I have no way of getting there" Torrie told

"Where's your car?" John asked

"Peter has it" Torrie told

"Ohh well I'll give you a lift if you want" John asked, Torrie looked up at him

"Emm…yeah that be great, are you sure?"

"Yeah its fine I don't mind" John said, Torrie smiled

"Well thanks, I'll go and get my stuff and I'll meet you in the parking lot" Torrie told.

"Sounds fine to me" John told

Torrie smiled and got off her seat, she looked up at John "Thanks John"

"Don't worry about it" John replied, Torrie smiled before walking off to go and get her stuff ready.

John watched Torrie walk away; he couldn't describe the feelings that were going through him. He had always had feelings for the playboy cover girl. She was his ideal girlfriend, she was pretty, caring, loyal and she would always be there in his time of need. John hated the fact that Peter had Torrie as his girl; it tore the wwe champion in two when he saw them the first time.

John remembered the first time that he met Torrie

Flashback: 

_Torrie walked in the canteen, she was dressed in a white short skirt with a peach lacy top, and she had black sandals on, she tightened her cream belt around her waist. _

_John was sitting at a table with Eddie, Chris Benoit, Rey Mysterio and Big Show. _

_They were talking about John starting in the wwe, John looked and that's where he saw her. He couldn't believe what he saw she was the most gorgeous woman he saw. John's heart beat twice as fast when he saw her _

"_Hey man, are you listening?" Eddie asked _

"_Hello" Rey told _

"_We have known him two minutes and his already ignoring us," Chris told _

"_Sorry" John spoke snapping back to the real world _

"_What's up with you?" Eddie asked _

"_Who's she" John asked pointing to Torrie who was talking and laughing with her friends Stacy, Dawn and Miss Jackie._

"_That's Torrie Wilson, she's such a sweet girl" Rey told _

"_Sweet, more like hot" John told looking over at her _

"_Yeah and she's also taken" Eddie told, John turned around and went back a conversation with the guys, but his mind kept going back to Torrie. _

_Torrie was in a conversation with her pals Jackie was talking to her. Torrie turned her gaze over to another table that's where she spotted him. Torrie's heart fluttered when her eyes met this handsome stranger. She saw he was talking to Eddie Guererro. Torrie smiled, she leaned forward in her chair trying to get a better look at him, but she ended up falling off her chair. _

"_Torrie?" Jackie told helping her up, John looked at her as she got off the floor _

"_Hun, you okay?" Stacy asked _

"_Yeah I'm fine, I dropped my bracelet" Torrie lied; she was so embarrassed Torrie took her seat and tried her best not to stare at him. _

"_You okay Torrie?" Rey asked _

"_Yeah I'm fine" Torrie muttered trying not to make contact with John _

_Later: The girls and guys had left leaving John and Torrie in the canteen together. John looked over at Torrie; he moved over to her and stood behind her. Torrie could sense that someone was behind her. She turned and split coffee all over John's top. _

"_Ohh my god I am so sorry, I'm very clumsy" Torrie told _

"_It's okay" John said, he brushed the coffee off his shirt _

"_I didn't burn you did I?" Torrie asked _

"_No, it's fine" John replied _

"_Ohh good, are you new?" Torrie suddenly questioned _

"_Yeah I just started here," John told_

"_Ohh right" Torrie said with a smile _

"_Sorry I'm John Cena" He introduced himself_

"_Torrie Wilson" Torrie introduced back _

"_Nice to meet you Torrie" John replied, Torrie smiled and shook his hand. _

"_So are you enjoying it here?" Torrie asked him _

"_Yeah, I am" John said _

"_Ohh good, you know your name rings a bell" Torrie replied _

"_Ohh" _

"_Yeah Cena, trying to think, wait a minute your dad was John Cena Sr" Torrie asked _

"_Yeah clue is in the title" John joked; Torrie didn't take an offense to it and laughed with the newcomer._

"_I liked him" Torrie replied "And I guess that I like his son as well" _

_John smiled at her, Torrie smiled back at John. Tension built up around the two superstars as they drew closer to another. _

"_Torrie," A voice called _

"_Peter" Torrie spoke stepping back from John. _

"_Peter" John thought "Boyfriend" _

"_Hi honey" Torrie replied, he moved in for a kiss, Torrie didn't want to kiss Peter in front of John, but she did anyway. _

"_Peter this is John Cena, he's just started here" Torrie told, it took 5 seconds for John and Peter to hate each other. _

"_Nice to meet you, I see you have met my lovely wife" Peter boasted putting his arm around Torrie, Torrie could feel his grip was a little tighter than usual _

"_HUSBAND" John thought _

"_Yeah" John spoke_

"_Good, come on baby we have to go" Peter told, Torrie nodded _

"_It's nice meeting you John, I guess I'll see you around" Torrie smiled at him _

"_I guess you will" John spoke, Peter was getting fed up and frustrated that Torrie was still with John. _

"_Torrie!" He shouted, John couldn't believe how he just talked to her _

"_Honey, I'm coming" Torrie called "Bye John" _

_Torrie walked away John saw Peter put his arm around her, and John could tell Torrie didn't like the way he was holding her. As Torrie and Peter walked away Torrie kept looking back at John, she knew that she had just fallen for the new superstar John Cena. _

Well that's it another chapter done, I hoped you enjoyed it

Plz review thanks

I'm thinking about starting a jorrie fic where Torrie is stuck between Carlito and John Cena. What do you think? A love triangle

Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter


	15. Love of a lifetime

**Next Chapter, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, thanks ever so much anyways here's the next chapter. **

**"Hello" A voice brought John back to the present**

**"Huh"**

**"JOHN CENA, EARTH TO JOHN CENA" Hunter and Shawn shouted**

**"Hi guys" John greeted them**

**"We're going down the club, wanna come?" Shad asked**

**"No man it's okay, I'm a bit busy" John said**

**"What staring into space," Jeff asked**

**"No I'm waiting for…. well err" John spoke, Hunter cut in**

**"Christmas"**

**"What?" John asked turning to the game**

**"Don't make a big deal about it but I'm waiting for Torrie" John spoke**

**"Ohh!!" They said**

**"I said don't make a big deal" John said**

**"We're not, see you later after you have taken your girlfriend home" JTG said**

**John nodded before realizing what they said, John looked up but they had already made a getaway. John sighed and waited for Torrie**

**"Where is she?" John thought**

**"Wait a minute, I'm supposed to waiting for her in parking lot" John thought, the wwe champion picked up his wwe title before walking out of the canteen to meet Torrie.**

**John got to the parking lot he saw her standing there in a white coat Torrie looked and saw him**

**"I thought you had bailed on me," Torrie said**

**"Sorry, kind of got side tracked" John told unlocking his car.**

**"Ohh okay" Torrie spoke; John opened the passenger door for her, Torrie smiled to say thanks. Torrie got in the car while John got in the driver seat. He started the car and pulled out of the arena and made his way to the hotel.**

**"Can we put some music on John?" Torrie asked**

**"Yeah sure" John told he turned on the radio, Christina Aguilera "Hurt".**

**"Ohh no" John moaned, he was about to turn it off but Torrie stopped him**

**"You like this?"**

**"I love Christina Aguilera," Torrie said**

**"Uh Huh" John said**

**"Okay can I still turn it off?" John asked**

**"Nope" Torrie told turning up Cassie Long way to go.**

**John stopped at a gas station, to fill up his car. John parked the car and turned to Torrie**

**"Do you want anything?" John asked**

**"Err…Diet coke and fruit Cake" Torrie told, John looked at her**

**"You eat healthy" John replied**

**"I'm a wwe diva I have too" Torrie spoke**

**"Ohh okay" John replied, he got out of the car and made his way into the station.**

**John came back and handed Torrie her drink and her cake, Torrie looked at it and noticed it was a cream chocolate cake.**

**"John are you trying to get me fired" Torrie asked**

**"Torrie, I won't tell, anyway it's a gift for you I think you could really need it" John told**

**"No I can't" Torrie replied**

**"Yeah you can" John said driving. Torrie smiled as she listened to Keisha White I choose life.**

**"You know this song is what I chose when I learnt about peter" Torrie spoke up, John smiled turning to her**

**"Life" John asked**

**"Yeah Life" Torrie spoke singing to the song. "Can we stop?"**

**"Why? Don't you like my driving" John asked**

**"Yeah I do I just fancy a walk if you don't mind" Torrie asked**

**"No," John said stopping his car near a river.**

**Torrie got out of the car; she looked up at the gloomy dark sky. Torrie and John walked down a steep hill to get down to the river.**

**"Be careful" John said seeing Torrie in high heels**

**"I'm fine, I have walked worse than this" Torrie told going down the hill. She took a couple of steps before falling into John.**

**"Yeah okay" Torrie told seeing John's expression.**

**John and Torrie sat down on a bench, it was silent, and the only noise they could hear was Torrie's echo of her heels.**

**"You know Peter and I used to do this all the time, just sit by a river and talk," Torrie told looking up at the sky**

**"Seriously" John spoke, Torrie turned to him**

**"Yeah when we first started going out, I loved him so much you know, I would tell all my friends how I felt about him. I was so happy when he proposed to me and promised me to love cherish me" Torrie confessed while she stared at the starry sky**

**"You know I used to think to my self where did I go wrong, I used to blame my self what happened to Peter" Torrie stated to John**

**"I used to stay up at night and wonder where I went wrong with Peter, We were so happy when we were married, I just don't understand what happened, He would get upset and angry with me over the small little things" Torrie told**

**"I mean I loved him so much that I would sacrificed anything for him, I even nearly left the wwe when I went away for a couple of weeks. I was going to leave" Torrie replied**

**"What made you stay" John asked**

**Torrie turned to him after he asked her that, Torrie looked at him for a couple of moments before answering.**

**"Well… the fans and my friends, I love being a diva I always have wanted to a superstar," Torrie told**

**"Yeah" John said**

**"Yeah, I was going to pack it all for Peter because I loved him" Torrie told**

**"But that all changed the day that he hit me," Torrie told "I was actually scared of my own husband how bad is that?"**

**"I know, the day I saw you Torrie I knew you were scared of him" John said to her**

**"But what I don't understand is that how could you take him back after he hit you" John asked**

**"Because I loved him John, I made myself think that he would never hurt me again, it was a blimp a spare of a moment" Torrie replied**

**"Torrie no matter what it is you don't hurt the people you love, and you don't make them think it's their fault no matter what the situation is" John told**

**"Do you know what is like to love someone so much that you would do anything for them and" Torrie was cut off by John**

**"What even if you came as his battering post," John asked her**

**"John…"**

**"Well it's true, I don't believe for one moment that he only hit you once" John said**

**"It doesn't matter" Torrie told**

**"He has hit you again hasn't he" John asked her**

**"It doesn't matter anymore" Torrie told standing up, John saw her walking to the river. He knew that Torrie was hiding something quite bad because the way she just closed up.**

**"Torrie, tell me" John said behind her**

**"I said no, John you wouldn't understand" Torrie snapped walking back**

**"Torrie, you know that you can tell me anything," John told**

**"Please stop"**

**"Did he hit you again Torrie" John called as she walked away**

**"No"**

**"Stop lying" John told walking over to her, Torrie looked down for a couple of moments before perking her head up.**

**"I'm not lying" Torrie told him, John stood in front of her**

**"Yeah right, that's like saying K- Fed album playing with fire is good" John told her**

**"Why does everything you say be a joke?" Torrie asked him**

**"Did he hit you again, yes or no" John said**

**"YES"**

**"There happy now" Torrie told sitting back down on the bank, John sat down next to her**

**"What happened?"**

**"What's it matter?" Torrie told**

**"Because it matters to you," John said**

**"You want the actual dates and time, fine October 13 2006 about 6pm" Torrie said**

**"That was the date the Marine come out?" John remembered**

**"Yeah!" Torrie sighed looking down at the floor "I was going to the Movie premiere, but Peter he didn't want me too, but I really wanted to go so an argument broke out, he wanted us to spend some time together but I said that we could after but he wasn't having any of it" Torrie replied**

**"Right that's when the ass hit you" John asked**

**"Not exactly" Torrie replied, "He ordered that I couldn't go he started saying about you and me being more than friends"**

**"I was going down the stairs ready to go, he grabbed me by my bracelet, I pulled and so did he, the bracelet broke and I fell down a couple of steps" Torrie told**

**"Oh god"**

**"Then he came downstairs, he wasn't sorry he actually blamed me what happened," Torrie told**

**"That's where I knew that it was over" Torrie told**

**"So he didn't actually hit you then" John asked**

**"Well no but he wasn't sorry what happened, but the worse was to come" Torrie told**

**"What are talking about?"**

**Torrie looked at him she had tears in her eyes.**

**"What the text?"**

**"No, well yeah but something else happened" Torrie told John**

**"What?"**

**Torrie turned to the wwe champion**

**End of chapter, Please don't kill me for leaving you on a cliff hanger lol**

**Luv ya**

**Kelly**

**Next: What will Torrie tell John**


	16. Closer

**Next Chapter, Hi hunnies here's the next chapter, what will Torrie tell the wwe champion, well no more waiting lol, I had this idea ages ago for another story I started but it was deleted**

**I hope you like it thanks luv Kelly**

**Torrie looked at him she had tears in her eyes.**

**"What the text?"**

**"No, well yeah but something else happened" Torrie told John**

**"What?"**

**"Well…I" Torrie stuttered, John touched her hand giving her support**

**"You can tell me," John told her,**

**"I was a couple of weeks pregnant, I didn't know until the next day when I went to the doctors, because of the fall I lost my baby" Torrie told him**

**John didn't know what to say when she confessed that, he had no idea the wwe champion was speechless.**

**"No one knew about it, I didn't tell anyone," Torrie said**

**"Torrie, I'm so sorry" John replied, Torrie started to cry as soon as she did John put his arm around her. Torrie held unto to him for comfort. Torrie tried her best to stay strong but she couldn't anymore she just broke down.**

**"I couldn't believe it at first when my doctor told me, all Peter did was, blame me for what happened," Torrie said with tears.**

**John for once was in a situation he had no idea what to do, he just comforted Torrie. Every word she said about Peter made his blood boil he seriously wanted to beat the living hell out of Peter for what he has done to Torrie.**

**"I could be a couple of months pregnant right now, I have always wanted to be a mum" Torrie told John.**

**"I know, I think you would have been a great mum," John told her, Torrie looked up at him and smiled**

**"Thanks John" Torrie replied, John took his arm off her back as she drew away from him.**

**"Shall we get going?" John asked, Torrie nodded**

**John stood up with Torrie; they walked back to his car close together.**

**Later:**

**John was driving; he looked and saw Torrie leaning on the window. She wasn't saying anything.**

**"Torrie" John said, Torrie turned and looked at him**

**"I'm fine" Torrie muttered before placing her head on the window**

**"Do you want to put the radio on?" John asked**

**"Whatever" Torrie uttered, John put the radio on and Please Remember by Leanne Rimes came on. Torrie took her head off the window and turned it up.**

**"Let me guess you like her" John said driving**

**"Yeah" Torrie said singing to please remember.**

**"Wow nice voice" John said, Torrie turned and smiled at John. Backstreet Boys drowning came on.**

**"Aww I love this song" Torrie muttered, John looked and smiled as Torrie sung to Drowning.**

**John listened to the lyrics of the song; it was exactly how he felt about Torrie. Every second of the day he was falling more in love with Torrie **

**"Whoa where did that come from?" John said, Torrie looked at the windshield and outside it was hailing better bad. **

**"Oh god," Torrie spoke speechless seeing the hail smash off the window. **

**"Aww," Torrie replied listening to Illegal by Shakira. **

**"Is there any good music on this station?" John said **

**"John this is good music" Torrie told, John looked at her before laughing **

**"No" **

**"I bet you like this music really, you're just ashamed to admit it" Torrie told him **

**"I am not" John replied, Torrie giggled at John. **

**"Okay fine, why don't we put some music that we both like" Torrie asked him **

**"Because there isn't any" John replied **

**"I beg to differ John" Torrie replied, John turned and noticed Torrie had his album in her hand. **

**"You're kidding" John asked, Torrie smiled at him before placing it in the CD player. The time is now came on. John looked at Torrie as she clicked her fingers to the beat. **

**"I love your music, you are way better than Kevin Ferderline, you and Trademarc" Torrie told listening to "Summer flings". **

**Later: **

**"We're here," John, said turning off the CD **

**Torrie looked and took a seat belt off, it was still hailing, **

**"Thanks," Torrie replied opening the car door, she stepped out and got caught in the hail; she put her head down because she didn't want the hail on her face. **

**"Come on," John said, Torrie held his hand and they ran to the entrance of the hotel. **

**Torrie and John walked down the hotel corridor; Torrie got her key card out of bag and opened the door.**

**"John would you like to come in, until the hail dies down," Torrie asked.**

**"Yeah okay" John answered, Torrie let John in and she closed the door.**

**"Would you like a drink," Torrie asked. **

**"Yeah that would be nice" John answered sitting on the sofa, **

**"John, I'd like to thank you for everything you have done for me today," Torrie said **

**"It's fine really" John replied, suddenly Chloe came on the sofa and started barking at John. **

**"Chloe you know John," Torrie told, John smiled **

**"She's a right madam and very independent" Torrie replied **

**"Just like her owner then," John told her, Torrie smiled at him before going to make them a drink. **

**John looked and picked a photo frame of Torrie and Trish at Trish's wedding day. Torrie entered with two mugs in her hand, she gave one to John.**

**"Thanks" John said "Nice photo" **

**"Ohh that was at Trish's wedding day" Torrie told **

**"Ohh right, how is Trish?" John asked **

**"She's okay" Torrie replied, "Loving married life" **

**"Ohh, would you ever get married again?" John asked her **

**"No, I'm not going through this again" Torrie told, John nodded as he stared at her **

**"So do you still see Trish then?" John asked **

**"Yeah I saw her next past weekend, we went to see The Marine together" Torrie told **

**"Ohh" John said **

**"It was really good, I thought you were very good in it, Trish called it a action packed film," Torrie told him, John laughed with Torrie **

**"I felt sorry for your character though," Torrie told "John Triton" **

**"Why?" **

**"Well because every building blew up you were in it" Torrie told "And how many times was you knocked out" **

**"Yeah" John spoke, Torrie smiled before drinking some more of her hot chocolate. **

**"So are you going to be another Rock?" Torrie asked **

**"Sorry" John asked **

**"Well this is how the Rock started one film then he left the wwe for the movie career" Torrie replied **

**"Ohh I see" John said **

**"So will you?" She questioned after a few moments went passed. **

**John turned to her and answered the pretty blonde's question "No, I wouldn't, Torrie I have wanted to be in this business my whole life so no I would stay with wwe" John said, Torrie smiled **

**"I'm glad" Torrie smiled**

**"I mean wwe is where I started, it's where I met you" John replied **

**"I remember meeting you the first time," Torrie told him sitting on the sofa with the wwe champion. **

**"So do I," John told her "I always remember you falling off your chair and spilling coffee over me" **

**"You said you were okay with that" Torrie replied **

**"Maybe I lied" John spoke, Torrie looked and laughed with John **

**Torrie and John continued to talk about anything in general. **

**"So how was it like shooting the Marine?" Torrie asked John**

**"Good I really enjoyed it?" John told her **

**"Ohh good" Torrie told **

**"I didn't like shooting in the swamp though, it was disgusting I mean as soon as you step in it your foot sinks, it's a right nightmare" John told her**

**"I bet I would be so scared" Torrie told **

**"Yeah" John said**

**"I think you were in the swamp more than anyone else won't you" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah, and Kelly" John spoke **

**"Oh yeah" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"But one thing the crew did is, they got to sign this piece of paper, I didn't think nothing of it so I signed it. Next day Kelly asked me if I signed that document, I said yeah, then that's when she told me that if was a if I drowned or died then the film crew couldn't be blamed" John said **

**"Oh my god" Torrie laughed, "So if you died they couldn't be held responsible" **

**"Yeah because I signed the paper, I couldn't believe it when she told me" John said **

**"Christ" Torrie tried not to laugh at the wwe champion. **

**"John is Cyber Sunday a replaceable of Taboo Tuesday" Torrie asked**

**"You know I think so, but Taboo Tuesday was on Tuesday so Cyber Sunday is on Sunday" John said really slowly like she was stupid **

**"Stop it, I'm not Maria you know" Torrie smiled, John smiled at her **

**"So Champions of Champions, I think you are the number one champion," Torrie said **

**"You're just saying that because you are on Raw" John said **

**"Really, Really not, I think King Booker should be the one who the fans pick because he just plainly annoys me and thinks his the King of the world" Torrie spoke, John smiled **

**"Yeah well it's up to the fans Tor" John said, Torrie nodded **

**"I know, But I hope it is King Booker" Torrie replied. **

**"Well maybe it might be" John spoke "Won't know until the match" **

**Torrie changed the subject **

**"So looking forward going back to the UK in a couple of weeks" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah I love the UK it's a new experience isn't it" John told**

**"Yeah, and the fans are brilliant" Torrie told **

**"I think it's next week we're going" John replied, Torrie nodded **

**"Yeah, I can't wait they have lot of awesome clothes shops, like Next, New Look, House of Fraser" Torrie told **

**"I pity the person who's going shopping with you" John said chuckled **

**"Yeah, Lillian, Mickie and I are going for a nice shopping spree" Torrie replied **

**"Sounds good" John spoke **

**"Yeah just us girls" Torrie told**

**"So are you making any guests appearance's in the UK?" John asked **

**"Yeah Nottingham I think" Torrie replied "Me and RVD" **

**"It's me in Birmingham game station with Maria for a whole day" John said **

**"Ohh that's good" Torrie said a little jealous **

**"Are you kidding?" John asked, "A whole day with her I'm going to go insane" **

**"It's not that bad is it?" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah, last time I was with her, a fan came up to her and said she was really pretty and Optimistic, I nearly laughed when he said that. Maria didn't understand what he meant so she asked me, I said to her what do you think it means, she said pretty" John replied. **

**Torrie looked a few moments before laughing, "Are you kidding?" Torrie said between laughs **

**"Yeah," John told, "I have an idea why don't you switch with Maria?" John asked. Torrie turned to the wwe champion when he mentioned that **

**"Well I don't think you can, it's not really fair on the fans and Maria" Torrie told **

**"I don't think you can do that, what would be the excuse?" Torrie asked **

**"To save me from going insane" John said **

**"I don't think we can, I would love too but I don't think they would let us," Torrie told **

**"Ohh please Torrie, you said you owe me one" John reminded her **

**"Yeah I know" Torrie replied **

**"Please if I spend a whole day with her I will lose the will to live and go completely insane" John told **

**"I guess we could try" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah, but I don't think they would answer tonight" John told **

**"Probably right, well try tomorrow" Torrie replied, John smiled at her **

**Later, it was 2 am in the morning. John and Torrie didn't care about the time they were having a laugh being together. They were having fun that they lost track of time. **

**"Do you watch House of Wax?" Torrie asked looking at the TV guide**

**"I don't mind whatever," John told**

**"I haven't seen it" Torrie replied **

**"We can watch if you want" John spoke turning to her **

**"Well nothing else is on" Torrie told flicking the channels **

**"Yeah sure, I don't mind" John said, Torrie nodded and turned Seed of Chucky on. The film had just started. Torrie moved closer to John, he put his arm around her. Torrie smiled and leant on head on John's chest as they watched House of wax together. Torrie hid into John at most of the jumpy bits in the film. **

**"Wow what a nice film" Torrie said turning it off after it finished**

**"Hey do you want Ice age 2" Torrie asked John **

**The wwe champion looked at Torrie "Yeah sure" **

**"Good, I love Ice Age, I used to watch it with Trish all the time" Torrie replied **

**"Ohh right, are we going to watch kids movies all night?" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

**"We don't have too if you don't want too" Torrie replied with Ice age in her lap **

**"No I'm joking I don't mind" John replied, Torrie smiled and put it in the DVD player. **

**"Have you seen Ice Age?" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah" **

**"Both of them" Torrie replied**

**"Yeah" John answered **

**"Ohh" **

**"Don't look so surprised" John replied looking at Torrie's expression **

**"I didn't think that guys like you would like those movies" Torrie replied **

**"Guys like me, what do you mean?" **

**"Well, not just you like I can't explain" Torrie replied pressing play on the remote**

**"Okay I'll let you off, Shawn, Hunter, Carlito we like these kind of films, but not Disney" John replied **

**"Aah, how can you not like Disney" Torrie asked "you don't like Lion King, Bambi, Fox and the hound, beauty and beast, Mulan" **

**"No" John replied **

**"I bet you do" Torrie muttered **

**"No" John replied**

**"How can't you like them, they are classics and what we grew up with" Torrie replied, John sighed **

**"Have you even seen them?" Torrie asked**

**"Yes, they are all the same" John replied **

**"I can't believe that, they are so sweet and funny," Torrie said **

**"Because, I don't mind Madagascar, Ice age, but not Disney, so do ask me to watch a Disney film" John replied, Torrie giggled **

**"Alright, one day I will get you to watch Disney with me" Torrie laughed **

**"Hell with freeze over first" John replied, Torrie smiled and cuddled up to John. They watched Ice Age and Ice age 2. **

**After the film was finished, John and Torrie just talked about anything in general. John looked and noticed it was 4 in the morning. **

**"Oh god it's 4 in the morning" John said "And the hail has died down" **

**"Yeah" Torrie replied looking at him **

**"I better go" John replied, Torrie looked down as she heard him say that. John saw Torrie sitting on the sofa looking a little upset. **

**"Tor, what's up?" John asked **

**"Nothing, it's just that I know that I'm going to be okay," Torrie started, John sat back down and listened to what she was saying. **

**"Yeah, but?" **

**"But It still hurts John, I mean I try to keep positive but there's like this voice in my head saying that I can't do this alone" Torrie muttered, John grabbed her hand and took into his hand **

**"Torrie, you're not alone, you will always have me no matter what" John said taking a strand of her curls out of her face. Torrie leaned forward and kissed John. John pulled back after locking lips with Torrie **

**"Torrie, don't unless you want too" John told her, Torrie listened to him, it took a few moments before Torrie to kiss John again. This time John kissed back, Torrie invited John's tongue into her mouth as their tongues massaged each other. Torrie came on John's lap as they were still kissing. **

**Torrie got up and led John into her bedroom; John gently laid Torrie on the bed. Torrie giggled as John kissed her neck. Torrie took off John's black Chain Gang Assault Battalion T-shirt and placed it on the floor. John took off Torrie's black tank top to reveal a black embroided bra. John slid his hand up Torrie's thigh as they enjoyed making sweet passionate love together. **

**The sound rain and thunder woke up John, he opened his eyes he looked and saw a slumbering beauty Torrie Wilson sleeping on his chest. He smiled to himself and ran his fingers through her silky curls as he watched her sleep. He gently rolled Torrie off his chest so he could go. John grabbed his clothes and got dressed. John put his hat on top of his head, he took more glance at Torrie as she rolled over still sleeping. John quietly closed the door and let Torrie alone to sleep. **

**A few moments passed, Torrie opened her eyes, she rolled over thinking John was still there, but all she could feel was her bed sheets. Torrie shot up holding the sheet to cover her body as she scanned the room for John. Torrie turned her gaze to the window and noticed it was thundering and raining pretty bad. **

**"John" Torrie said, but there was no answer. **

**Torrie got out of bed and changed into a pair of black trousers and a pink tank top, she walked into the living room barefoot looking for John but she couldn't see him at all. Torrie leant on the wall and thought about night she shared with John. Lately all she could think about was him he always stuck in her head. **

**Torrie sighed and went back to bed. Torrie laid down and thought about the wwe Champion, she wanted him to be here. She shut her eyes, but then her phone rang.**

**Torrie groaned, she got her phone out and flipped it open.**

**"Hello Torrie speaking," Torrie said bluntly**

**"Tor babe it's Trish," Trish replied **

**"Hey Trish," Torrie replied yawning.**

**"How are ya," Trish asked concerned. "I saw what that King did to you" **

**"I'll live, but I am fine," Torrie said sitting on her bed.**

**"Well it was lucky that John was there, Tor he really does suit you," Trish told Torrie**

**Torrie smiled, and said over the phone "Yeah okay, babe I have to go and need my sleep"**

**"Okay bye" Trish said hanging up**

**"Bye," Torrie said shutting her cell and putting it on the bedside table.**

**"She's so prefect for John," Trish told her Husband **

**"Yeah I know," Ron replied giving Trish a loving kiss.**

**Torrie laid back in bed, resting her neck, she shut her eyes, then her phone bleeped, the diva got up and opened it and read**

**"Sorry I had to go, see ya Sunday love John xxx,"**

**Torrie read the message over again, and she knew that John was the one she wanted to be with but the question that she had was she ready to give her heart and trust away again and risk being in love again. When Torrie is with John she's a completely different woman, when she's with him a beaming light goes through her. Torrie feels safe and secure when John is with her; he gives her the will to carry on when he is with her. **

**She lay down and closed her eyes and fell back to sleep thinking about the love her life John Cena.**

**End of Chapter**

**Whoa what a long chapter huh, I hoped you enjoyed it; I really struggled with this chapter lol. I love that new song by Shakira Illegal lol **

**Anyways you guys know what to do review thanks bye until next time **

**Luv Kelly xxxxx**


	17. Questions, Questions

**Hi everyone, Here's the chapter please review thanks **

**Torrie was in the women's locker room with Mickie James and Candice Michelle; they were waiting patiently to find out what they will be wearing tonight for the battle Royal. **

**Torrie sat down in a strapless blue embroided sparkling dress that flowed to her knees and she had silver sandals on. **

"**When do we go?" Mickie asked putting her hands on her cream skirt **

"**When they come and get us" Candice told walking up and down, Torrie wasn't bothered about the match she was more bothered about seeing John and thinking about the night they shared together. **

"**Candice could you please sit down, you're making me feel dizzy" Mickie told, Candice turned to her **

"**I'm sorry I'm just nervous" Candice replied sitting down next to Torrie. **

"**Why?" Torrie asked reading a magazine **

"**Well because we don't know what we will be wearing tonight," Candice told **

"**Who cares, we have got all the outfits ready so what's the problem?" Torrie asked her. **

"**When do you become Mrs cool and calm all a sudden?" Mickie asked turning to Torrie **

**Torrie turned to Mickie and then Candice, she played with some of her hair while she looked at them "It doesn't matter" **

"**It's Women championship battle royal, of course it matters" Mickie told **

"**Stop worrying," Torrie replied **

"**Okay what is going on with you?" Candice asked straighten out her long red dress **

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**All day you have like this, is there something you want to tell us?" Candice asked turning to Mickie. **

"**Torrie, did you get to your hotel okay last week" Mickie asked smiling **

"**Huh, sorry what?" **

"**You know what I said," Mickie told looking at Torrie **

"**I really don't, I have no idea what you are talking about" Torrie told**

**Mickie sighed looking Torrie, she took a deep breath before telling her "Last week I couldn't give you a lift because I had to go, how did you get home?" **

"**Ohh, I…got to hotel don't worry" Torrie told flickering through a magazine **

"**Yes we are aware of that, how?" Candice asked **

"**Someone gave me a lift," Torrie told under her breath **

"**Ohh who" Candice asked **

**Torrie looked and sighed she knew they wasn't going to give up until she tells them, Torrie got a pillow and said under her breath. **

"**John" **

"**Sorry what" Mickie asked **

"**Didn't quite catch that," Candice told Torrie. **

"**Ohh for god sake, John Cena gave me lift okay" Torrie told, Mickie and Candice stared at her before laughing. **

"**Yeah we know" **

"**Well if you knew then why were you bothering me," Torrie asked **

"**We just wanted to hear you tell us," Mickie told **

"**You know I hate you two sometimes," Torrie said getting back to her magazine. Mickie and Candice sat down either side of her. Torrie took her eyes off the magazine and looked at the two divas. **

"**What now?" **

"**What do you mean?" Mickie asked **

"**You're looking at me again, what this time?" **

"**What happened between you and John then?" **

**Torrie placed the magazine on her lap and turned to them "Right well John took me back to my hotel and said goodnight, I went to bed and this is it" **

"**How gullible, do you think we are?" Candice said **

"**Yeah" Mickie replied **

"**Okay, we talked and bonded" Torrie told **

"**What did you talk about?" Mickie asked **

"**Stuff," **

"**Like…" Candice asked with her hand out**

"**We talked about his movie, Trish, my divorce champions of champions match" **

"**Did you two kiss?" Candice asked **

"**Or sleep together" **

**Torrie put her head in her hands, because Mickie and Candice was not giving her a break no matter what she said to please them they always come up with something else. **

"**We TALKED, AND WATCHED A FILM OKAY" Torrie told **

"**What?" **

"**I don't know just a film" **

"**Was it a scary film?" Mickie asked **

"**What's it matter?" Torrie asked **

"**Because if it was then something definitely did happen between you two because you are scared of horror films" Candice spoke, Mickie nodded laughing **

"**I'm not" **

"**Yeah you are, you hid when we watched Ring 2," Mickie told her **

"**That's because that girl Samara comes out of a TV" Torrie said, "It freaks me out" **

"**Aww did Cena look after you" Candice teased. **

"**I can't win, fine okay we slept together there happy," Torrie told**

"**Yeah" **

"**We finally got our answer" Mickie told slapping hands with Candice, Torrie glared at them while they smiled and laughed. **

"**Come on Tor, we just kidding" Candice told **

"**Your secret is safe with us," Mickie said with her arm around Torrie **

"**Whatever" Torrie told **

"**So what was it like?" Candice asked, Torrie and Mickie turned to her **

"**Candice I think we have all we need" Mickie asked **

"**Was he a good kisser, did he satisfy you Torrie" Candice asked**

"**Okay that's it no more information, that's it my mouth is sealed" Torrie told **

"**Ladies your up next, to find out what you will be wearing, so come with me" A crewmember told **

**Torrie, Mickie and Candice left with the crewmember and caught up with Lita, Melina, Victoria and Maria, The wwe raw divas made their way out to their way to the entrance. **

"**Ladies and Gentleman please welcome the wwe divas," Lillian announced **

**The wwe divas came out and stood on the centre of the ramp, they waited for the verdict of what the fans had chose the divas to all wear for tonight's battle Royal. Torrie, Mickie and Candice were talking and thanking the fans by waving and blowing kisses to them. **

"**Now what have you fans decided that these wwe divas are going to wear, will it be Lingerie, School Girl or festive for the season Santa little helper" Todd asked **

"**Now the verdict is," Todd asked **

"**I wonder what it will be" King asked JR **

"**I don't know King" JR said **

**The verdict came up on the screen and it took a few moments before it shown the results **

**Lingerie: 12**

**School Girl: 20 **

**Santa little helper: 64**

"**The outfit the girls will be wearing is Santa little helper, and that is later tonight so ladies good luck" Todd said **

**Torrie, Mickie and Candice all smiled and were happy with that result as they walked to the back. **

**End of chapter, Sorry for not updating but I haven't been very well this week. I have had that sickness and cold bug thing. Anyway back to college tomorrow I should be able to update tomorrow as well. Anyways thanks for reading **

**Luv ya Kelly xxxxxxx**


	18. Always remember

**Hi guys, here's another chapter please review thanks **

**John, DX, Cryme Tyme, Carlito, Jeff Kane and Undertaker were all hanging out backstage talking about Cyber Sunday. **

"**Congratulations man, it's great to see that the Spirit Squad have finally lost their titles" Hunter said holding his head after being RKO'D on a steel chair **

"**Yeah thanks, it's great that we don't have to actually steal these" Shad said with his arm around his partner. **

"**Yeah" JTG replied **

"**Don't feel bad I lost too and so did Kane" Carlito pointed out, the big red machine looked at him **

"**Thanks for reminding me" Kane told **

"**Sorry but I lost too, to Jeff" Carlito replied **

"**Man I thought you said you were cool with that," Jeff asked **

"**I am" Carlito stated **

"**You sound like it" Ric said**

"**I'm fine" Carlito said walking off, Jeff followed him **

"**I'll tell you what I'll like to see Umaga go against the brothers of destruction, that's if you guys are teaming up again," Shawn asked **

"**Yeah I guess we are, only if Mark wants us too," Kane asked **

"**Yeah of course I do" Undertaker told his younger brother. **

"**Cool so smackdown is going to be taken over by you two, ooh I would hate to be on the receiving end of you two" Ric told **

"**Been there done that and never do it again" Hunter replied **

**A bit later**

"**It's a shame what happened to you two, losing against Randy and Edge" Carlito told**

"**Yeah well, Eric Bischoff made a terrible mistake tonight, he crossed DX right Shawn" Hunter told **

"**Yeah I guess" Shawn said bluntly **

"**Ohh come on Shawn it doesn't matter, we'll get them back and kick their asses just like John is going to do to Big Show and King Booker right John" Hunter told, John wasn't in their conversation he had more important things on his mind. **

"**Huh….. sorry what?" John asked **

"**We were saying about you going to be champions of champions," Shawn told John **

"**Yeah, sure" John said **

"**What's up with you?" Hunter asked **

"**Nothing" John told **

"**You're more distracted than you are usually" Shawn replied to the wwe champion. **

"**No I'm not," John told **

"**Then what's matter, you seem distracted" Hunter asked, John looked at both DX. **

"**Well you know Torrie" John asked **

"**Well yeah duh!" Hunter said **

"**No Hunter I don't is she the blonde haired woman from Boise Idaho" Shawn said acting stupid, John just stared at the showstopper **

"**I think so," Hunter told**

"**Yeah well I like her as more than a friend" John told **

"**Again, yeah duh we know" Hunter told John **

"**Yeah well I don't know what to do for the best, I mean she's in the middle of divorce, I don't think it's right for me to confess right now" John told them **

"**Ohh well I don't know what to tell you man" Shawn replied **

"**Oh thanks, need some advice guys" **

"**John we've been married too long" Hunter replied to John **

"**Thanks for the great advice" John said in a sarcasm tone. **

"**I'm sure you will know what to do for the best," Shawn told**

"**I wouldn't count on it" John said to them **

"**Well why don't you ask her?" Hunter asked **

"**I don't know" John replied to them **

"**Well hope it works out okay, we'll see you later" Hunter and Shawn said, the wwe champion waved goodbye to DX. John thought about what Hunter and Shawn said, would he risk telling Torrie how he feels or will it just push them apart if she knew the truth. **

"**Hey" A voice said, John turned to see Torrie standing there**

"**Hey Torrie" John greeted the diva **

"**You okay?" Torrie asked fiddling with her long gold heart chain. **

"**Yeah fine, you" John asked her, Torrie smiled at him **

"**I'm alright, we just found out that we will be Santa's little helper tonight" Torrie told **

"**Ohh sounds good," John replied "Well good luck" **

"**Thanks, you too" Torrie said looking at him **

**There was a moment of silence between the two; Torrie looked down to the floor before asking, "Can we talk?" **

"**Yeah, we are talking Torrie" John said putting his black hat back on top of his head. **

"**I mean can we talk about what happened on Monday" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah okay" John told**

"**Good, but not here" Torrie replied **

"**Well do you go to my locker room and talk" John asked the diva **

"**Yeah that sounds okay" Torrie replied, John nodded looking at Torrie **

"**Right okay let's go then" John told **

"**I haven't got long John" Torrie replied walking with him. **

**John opened his locker room; Torrie stepped in and walked to the centre of the room. John shut the door, he turned and saw Torrie standing there looking amazing. He felt like he couldn't concentrate all his mind was thinking was Torrie. **

"**Right okay, you wanna sit down" John asked, Torrie sat down on the sofa next to John. **

"**So okay, Monday" John replied, Torrie ended up standing up for the whole conversation. **

"**What excuse can we use?" Torrie asked, John stood up **

"**Well we can't use drunk too much because we didn't drink" John said **

"**No I guess not, and then what can we say?" Torrie asked**

"**I think that the moment just took over us that are all" John replied **

"**Yeah that's what happened" Torrie replied. **

"**Torrie, you don't have to worry about it, I mean I know that you are going through a tough time with your divorce and I don't want to make it harder on you, so let's just forget it happened" John told **

"**Forget, what just like that," Torrie asked **

"**It's for best, its okay" John said, Torrie looked down to the floor "But I don't regret it" **

"**You don't" Torrie asked**

"**Of course not, it happened there's nothing we can do, it's the past now so we can't change it can we" John replied. **

"**Are you sure about this John, I'm not ready…." **

"**Torrie, its fine stop worrying I said it fine" **

"**And we're okay; you're not going to start being an ass and shut me out are you?" Torrie asked**

"**Of course not" John said **

"**Okay then I'll go and get ready then" Torrie told **

"**Okay good luck" John replied Torrie smiled at John before she walked out. As soon as she was out of sight John sat down and thought about what he told Torrie. **

**Suddenly Torrie came back, John looked up at her **

"**What's up?" **

"**You have a visitor" Torrie told, John glanced and saw King Booker and Queen Sharmell come in. **

**Torrie walked back over to John as King and Queen came forward wanting to talk to the wwe champion. **

"**Can I help you two?" John asked, Torrie and Sharmell were exchanging glares **

"**King Booker would like to ask you something Sir" Sharmell said John tried he's best not to laugh. **

"**We have a problem, a very big problem," King Booker told **

"**Do we?" **

"**Yes we do, I hope you realize that if Big Show wins either of our titles he will take them back to that disgusting sess pool of ECW" King Booker told, John looked at the King. **

"**Now in the last year if I am correct you lost your title once before to ECW at One Night Stand" King Booker told John Cena **

"**What's your point" John asked **

"**Well my point is simply why don't we take the Big Show out then you and me go against each other and find out who is the best fighter out of us" King Booker told, The King proceeded to carry on but John cut him off. **

"**Fine" John agreed shocking King Booker, Sharmell and even Torrie **

"**I'm sorry what?" King asked **

"**Yeah what?" Torrie asked, John tried to tell her what he was doing but she didn't listen. **

"**It's a good plan and a good strategy, take the Big Show out" John said **

"**You are very wise Mr Cena" King Booker told him **

"**Right" John told, he turned and saw Torrie not looking happy **

"**I will see you at the coliseum" King booker said to John, Sharmell and King Booker was about to leave but John stopped him**

"**King Booker, if I do this, if I become a member of the Smackdown kingdom for one night only then, I need something in return" John told King Booker **

"**Anything" King Booker told John **

"**I need one night with the…queen" John said pointing to Sharmell, he shocked King Booker, Sharmell and Torrie **

"**WHAT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR RED NECK MIND" Sharmell shouted **

"**Hey I'm just being honest" John told. **

"**My queen calm down" King said **

"**WHAT DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID" Sharmell screeched **

"**I will handle this, as a king excuse me my queen" King Booker told leading Sharmell out **

"**You better" Sharmell told him leaving the locker room **

**King Booker turned and came face to face with the wwe champion they locked eyes John smirked at King Booker **

"**Well I guess I'm not needed here" Torrie said walking out of the door. John watched her leave and hoped she didn't take it the wrong way he was just messing with King Booker. **

"**So let me get this straight you want one night with my queen" King asked **

"**Yep" John smirked **

"**Okay fine" King Booker told John's face expression changed to a disgusted look and an unbelievable look. **

"**But just one night, do you understand" King Booker told, John shut his eyes before opening them again and looked at King Booker **

"**Hell no, I don't understand man, your wife is out there and you are offering her as a service how sick and twisted are you" John asked **

"**Keep your voice down" King told John "You'll get me into trouble" **

"**You're sick" John said **

"**Look I was never going to take your wife, I wouldn't even if you asked me too, but if your wwe world championship is on the line then I have no problem taking that from you your majesty" John told, he picked up his wwe title and put it on his shoulder before leaving the locker room. **

**John saw Queen Sharmell standing by a wall; with an angry look she had her arms folded. John approached her with a sorry look on his face **

"**I was way out of line," John said **

"**You're damn right you were" King Booker said,**

"**I'm sorry, he wasn't having any of it" John told, Sharmell smiled **

"**So King Booker its Sharmell" John said. **

"**WHAT?" Sharmell screamed **

"**Hacksaw Jim Dugan's two by four, Finaly midget, her tiara, your crown and I get the watch" John said**

"**What?" **

"**See ya later honey" John clicked his tongue and winked at her before walking off while King Booker and Sharmell argued. **

"**I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HANDLE IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE" **

"**I DID, HE LIED" King Booker **

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" Sharmell screamed at her husband.**

**John was walking down a corridor, he spotted Torrie walking, he called to her. She turned around when she saw him she walked away. **

"**Ohh" John sighed running up to her **

"**Torrie, wait" **

**Torrie turned around and placed her hands on her hips "Ohh I'm sorry have you finished with Sharmell" **

"**Torrie…." **

**Torrie cut him off "How could you, after what you said" **

"**I'm sorry that I'm not a queen" Torrie snapped at him, she went to walk away but he tugged her on her arm bringing her back. **

"**Torrie, I was just seeing if King Booker was as stupid I thought he was, he is I mean what kind of Man just flunks his wife off to seal a deal" John said, Torrie looked at him **

"**Sorry, I didn't mean that" John told as he remembered Peter has done that to her. **

"**Have you got some point, because I have to get ready" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie, it was joke a wind up, I would never go for Sharmell are you kidding". **

"**You wouldn't" Torrie asked **

"**No I wouldn't" John replied, Torrie smiled and nodded **

"**Okay I have to go, see you later" Torrie replied, before he could say a word or move she had walked away. **

**Well that's another chapter done lol, I hoped you all enjoyed it, Please review thanks **

**Luv ya Kelly xxxxx**

**Chapter 19: Fulfil your fantasy **


	19. A dream come true

**The women's championship battle royal was about to begin; Lillian Garcia was explaining the rules of the battle royal. The women's champion Lita's music hit, she came out and held up her wwe women's title as she walked down the ramp. **

**She was wearing a red trousers and a white Santa crop top. She didn't look impressed at all she hated the fact she had to dress like this and defend her title **

**"Well there's the women's champion Lita, will Lita win this battle royal, it's quite stacked up for the women's champion" JR said **

**"Will she win her match like her boyfriend and Orton thanks to Mr Convertsy Eric Bischoff" King spoke while Lita got in the ring. **

**Mickie James came out, the fans cheered when she came skipping out like she normally does, she was wearing a Santa skirt and a white and red crop top, she also had her white boots on. Mickie got in the ring and stared at Lita. **

**Candice Michelle's music hit, she came out in a white and red robe, and she walked down the ramp the fans all cheered for her. Candice got on the apron to reveal her outfit for the match she was in red hot pants with a white and red crop top, she also had black boots on. **

**Candice did her go daddy twirl after stepping in the ring she went beside Mickie James. Maria's music hit she came out some fans cheered for but some booed as well. Maria was wearing red and white dress with black boots. **

**Next Victoria came out; she was wearing red trousers with white at the bottom and a red and white bikini top with black boots. **

**Melina came out next, she came out with the paparazzi on her, and she posed for the cameras in red skirt with white at the bottom and a red and white top with her fluffy white boots. She got on the apron and did her normal way getting in the ring. **

**Torrie's music hit, the fans all got on their feet and cheered for her as she emerged from the curtain, she was wearing a red halter neck dress with white at the bottom, she had her black boots, her hair in pig tails but some flowed on her back. **

**Torrie threw some candy canes out to the crowd; she walked down the ramp with a smile. **

**"She really is Santa little helper" JR said **

**"Yeah I'm sure Santa would love to have Torrie help him" King replied, Torrie came over and gave Lillian, King and JR a candy cane each before getting in the ring. **

**All the divas looked at each other, when the bell rung the battle Royal started. Victoria eliminated Candice Michelle by reversing Candice's choke that she uses on the ropes. **

**Lita eliminated Mickie James, Victoria tried to eliminate Melina but Melina reversed her so she went out of the middle ropes. Lita eliminated Melina after she was distracted shouting at Victoria. **

**Torrie was kicking Maria in the corner; Lita came behind her and pulled her down to the mat by her hair. Lita picked up Torrie by her hair, and kicked her in the mid section. **

**Lita picked her up again and set her up for a body slam, but Torrie slid out and pulled Lita down to the mat. Torrie then kicked Maria out of the ring eliminating her from the battle royal. **

**Torrie smirked and smiled looking down at Maria, she was happy that she eliminated Maria from the battle royal and destroyed her chance of being women's champion. Maria got up she couldn't believe that Torrie kicked her out. **

**Torrie and Maria exchanged insults; this gave Lita the time to drag Torrie down by her hair. Lita flicked her hair with confidence. Lita grabbed Torrie by her hair and hit her face on the mat. **

**Lita picked Torrie up her hair, she set her up for the DDT, Torrie reversed it and speared her and Lita out for the ring, but Torrie held on making her the women's champion. **

**"OH MY GOD TORRIE WON SHE IS THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION" JR shouted **

**Lita was on the floor, she couldn't believe what had just transpired she is a former women's champion. Lita got up and stormed off upset and angry that she lost her title. **

**Torrie was kneeling on the floor; she couldn't believe that she won. Torrie got up the ref raised Torrie's arm up, she smiled and posed for the crowd, who cheered really loud, an exhausted Torrie smiled and thanked the fans. Torrie held up her belt, she couldn't believe that she won the women's championship. **

**"Torrie is very happy that she won" King replied **

**"She should be King, very proud" JR said smiling. **

**Torrie still holding her wwe women's championship, Torrie got out of the ring and went over to Lillian **

**"Well done Honey" Lillian beamed; Torrie with tears in her eyes hugged one of her closest friends in the wwe. Torrie got back in the ring she smiled and held up her title. **

**She turned and was blindsided by Smack down's Queen Sharmell, Sharmell hit Torrie in the head with the King's sceptre. Torrie fell to the mat; she was knocked out after the Queen's sneak attack. **

**"What the hell does the queen think she is doing" JR asked angry **

**"Sharmell sneak attacked Torrie, we know that Sharmell has been having problems with her" King asked **

**"Yeah but that was over the line" JR said **

**Queen Sharmell took a bow before leaving the ring; she smiled seeing Torrie still motionless in the ring. She royally waved the fans but they just booed her as she left the stage. **

**Refs came out to help the fallen Torrie, Torrie started to move. Pain filled her body as she sat up, Torrie was dazed. Refs helped Torrie to her feet. She was holding her head; Torrie didn't want the refs to help her. She stood up on her own she had a death stare Torrie was going to make sure Sharmell pays for what she did. **

**End of chapter, I saw survivor series, yahh everyone I wanted won ohh except Taker ohh well he did destory Kennedy. I am so glad that John, DX and bastita won along with Mickie. Yeah we have a great women's champion** **and Bastita** **the world champion whoo Hoo!!!!. I can't wait for Raw tonight lol anyways you guys know what to do review thanks I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Next Chapter: Torrie gets a shock that could affect her whole life **


	20. Happy not for long

**Chapter 20: Enjoy **

"**Congratulations Torrie" Mickie and Candice congratulated her**

**Torrie forced a smile on her face, she was exhausted and in pain. **

"**Thanks" Torrie replied, "I can't believe that I won" **

"**We are so proud for you, and I bet Trish would too" Mickie told, Torrie smiled and hugged Mickie **

"**I'm going for a shower," Torrie told after hugging Candice. **

"**All right Hun" Mickie told, Torrie gave them a smile before shutting the door to have a shower. **

"**So are you going to give me a hug or just stand there," A voice said behind them, Mickie and Candice turned and saw Trish standing there. **

"**OH MY GOD TRISH" Mickie beamed hugging her **

"**Trish, we have missed you so much" Candice told, Trish smiled and hugged her**

"**So where is the new women's champ" Trish asked "Where's my best mate" **

"**In the shower" Candice told, Trish nodded looking at Candice **

"**So how have you been?" Mickie asked her **

"**Good yeah" Trish replied **

**Torrie opened the door, she had black skirt on with a lilac top that does up at the back and her black knee boots, and she did up her silver belt before looking up. She was shocked to see Trish standing there. **

"**TRISH, OH MY GOD" Torrie said with delight **

"**Hey Honey" Trish told her, Torrie hugged her death **

"**It's good to see you too, Torrie breathing an issue" Trish laughed Torrie let go of Trish. **

"**Trish I have missed you so much" Torrie told attaching her long silver necklace around her neck. **

"**Yeah I have too I thought I would come and congratulate you" Trish told her, Torrie smiled at her**

"**Thanks, I'm just happy that you're here" Torrie spoke to Trish **

"**Yeah me too, I have missed this" Trish replied, Candice, Torrie and Mickie smiled. **

**Suddenly John came in; all the divas looked at him. Torrie turned around and pretended to pack her wrestling gear back in her case. **

"**John" **

"**Hey Trish, good to see you" John told, Trish smiled **

"**Torrie" John said, she turned around and looked at him **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied, "What do you want?" **

"**I came to congratulate you" John said, **

"**Thanks" Torrie smiled at him **

"**Aww how sweet" Trish muttered to Candice and Mickie as they watched John and Torrie talk. **

**Torrie's cell went off, Torrie turned and pulled her cell out and answered it. **

"**Hello" Torrie replied walking into the other room when she found out who was calling**

"**I think its sweet you and Torrie are together" Trish said **

"**What? No just mates" John replied **

"**Ha, ha yeah if you like" Trish smiled with Mickie but some reason Candice didn't. **

"**She's been in there for a long time" John said **

"**Personal call, you don't think it's that scumbag Peter do you?" Mickie asked **

"**Let's hope not" Trish replied**

**End of chapter, please review thanks **

**Luv Kellyxxx**


	21. You are stronger

**Next Chapter **

"**He wouldn't call her would he?" Candice asked **

"**What for" Mickie asked **

"**What do you think?" John said, "To back with her" **

**John opened the door he saw Torrie sitting on the sofa in a trance, her phone was on the floor. John walked over to her and snapped her out of the trance. **

"**Torrie" John said, Torrie looked and stood up trying to not show that she was upset. **

"**You okay?" **

"**Yeah I'm fine" Torrie told, John stopped her from walking away. **

"**Who was that on the phone?" John asked, Torrie looked she didn't want to say or it was because it would make the news she just received believable. **

"**What is it?" John asked her **

"**Nothing" **

"**Torrie" **

"**Peter" Torrie uttered sitting back down **

"**Peter, he wants to get back together right" John replied **

"**No it was my divorce lawyer apparently Peter has done the sympathy act and blamed everything on me and the worst alternative is that I could lose my house, my car Chloe basically everything if Peter is successful" Torrie told **

"**But he can't do that" John said **

"**Yeah he can and you know what he's going to win as well," Torrie told **

"**Why?" John replied **

"**Because he always does John, I can't do this anymore I'm tired of fighting John I quit," Torrie said in tears. She got up and walked to the door but John gently grabbed her back and held her by her shoulders as he placed her down on the sofa. **

"**Torrie, look calm down" John said **

"**You should go, your match is next I'll be fine," Torrie muttered, John hesitated but he knew she needed him more. **

"**No it's okay they can wait for a little bit," John told her **

"**I'm fine" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah sure you are, you look like your going to have a nervous breakdown" John replied sitting next to her **

"**You know I'm not with him and he's still got me exactly where he wants me, ruining my life and my chance to be happy" Torrie told **

"**Torrie there's no point getting worried, nothing is certain yet" John told**

"**He's going to win!" **

"**No if you only let him he will," John replied to her**

"**What's the point, I've tried and he's still destroying me" Torrie spoke to him **

"**Torrie" **

"**What if he is successful then what?" Torrie replied **

"**What if, what if it doesn't matter, he won't win because you won't let him!" John said **

"**I can't" Torrie spoke. **

"**Yeah you can Torrie I believe you can" John told the beautiful Boise native**

"**Wow De ja U, You do this all the time when I get upset," Torrie told **

"**Yeah" John replied, "You know I really have to go before they kill me" **

"**Go its fine, good luck" Torrie told him, John looked at her **

"**Are you sure?" John asked **

"**I'll live" Torrie replied "Like you said it's not finalized yet so what's the point getting worried" Torrie told **

"**Exactly" John said. Torrie smiled as John walked out to go for his match. As soon as he left Torrie fell back on the sofa and put her head in her hands thinking about what she had just received. Does Peter hate her so much that he wants to take everything off her? **

"**How stupid do you think I am?" John said, Torrie looked and saw the wwe champion standing there **

**Torrie sighed and stood up she faced the wwe champion "John if you don't go in a minute then you are going to be disqualified" **

"**Ohh well wouldn't be the first time I was late and broke the rules" John spoke, Torrie smiled. **

"**Just go I'm fine" Torrie told**

"**Torrie, everything is going to be okay, Peter isn't going to successful" John replied **

"**He will, because he always wins" Torrie spoke **

"**No, he doesn't," John replied Torrie looked at him; this is exactly what she needed someone to tell her it will be okay. **

"**No, but what if… Torrie replied, John looked at her **

"**Will you stop saying what if" John replied "What if Big Show beats me and takes my title back to ECW, What if I beat King Booker" John said **

"**Torrie, what if doesn't matter in life, you can't live your life like that" John told **

"**No" Torrie replied. **

"**You can't get worked up just yet, if it does happen then you can panic like a headless chicken" John joked; Torrie smiled and let out a tiny laugh. **

"**If it happens, and I'm saying it will then what am I going to do John, I'll be finished" Torrie replied **

"**You'll always have your job, your friends and me" John told, Torrie sweetly smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. **

"**Yeah, But I won't have Chloe" Torrie replied, "I love her so much, she's the one thing came out good of our marriage" **

"**I don't know, but you can't worked up right now" John told **

"**I know your right, I'm not just saying that to make you leave" Torrie replied **

"**If it comes to it, then I'll have Chloe for you then I'll give her back to you" John asked **

"**You would do that for me?" Torrie asked a bit shocked **

"**Yeah" John said. **

"**Thanks, now if you don't leave right now you are going to be trouble with me and Coach" Torrie replied **

"**I don't know who I'm more scared of" John told her. Torrie laughed at the wwe champion. **

"**Right okay I'll better go, see you later" John replied, Torrie smiled while she watched him leave for the second time. Torrie didn't break down like she did she tried to remain positive and strong because this time she wasn't going to let Peter ruin her life she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. **

"**He's not going to win" Torrie thought, she opened the door and saw Trish, Candice and Mickie looking at her. **

"**Torrie, we are sorry, I can't believe Peter" Trish told **

"**I know" Mickie told, Torrie felt like breaking down but she remained strong **

"**Yeah well this time he's not going to win, he is not going to destroy me" Torrie swore sitting down watching Cyber Sunday. **

**The 3 divas looked at each other then Torrie, they were happy that Torrie was being positive and staying strong. Trish knew Torrie the most and she knew that inside Torrie was petrified that she could lose everything and Peter could win everything. Trish knew if that happened she would be there for her best mate Torrie Wilson no matter what. **

**End of Chapter, thanks for reading, I just want to say to the people who read Love on the line, I hope you don't get angry that the chpaters are long I just want to get to the main bit. Anyways please review thank you luv Kelly xxxxxx**


	22. Who's the champion?

**Next Chapter, Enjoy **

**I can't wait for Raw tonight, I wonder what DX will do after seeing what happened to Ric Flair, I hope John is on raw and I do hope to see Torrie lol. Wow Armageddon is looking awesome already lol, I have never seen a inferno match before I hope Kane and Taker win their matches, I love the brothers of destruction they are awesome. And John and Bastita wow I can'r wait to see them beat Finaly and King Booker**

**Anyways blabbling here sorry here's the chapter **

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the middle of ring announcing the champions of champions match. King Booker's music hit, the king came out with his queen Sharmell. **

**He held his hands up for the appreciation of the crowd; Sharmell bent down and held her hands up to the king. The king held Sharmell's hand while he walked down the ramp and got in the ring. **

**Queen Sharmell looked down at Lillian Garcia; the singer just stared at her. ECW World Heavyweight champion came out next, the largest athlete in the wwe walked down the ramp with a purpose to prove he was champions of champions. **

**Big Show stepped over the ropes and held up his title. A few moments passed before the wwe champion of Raw John Cena's music hit the arena. The fans jumped to their feet and cheered for the wwe champ. **

**John Cena held up his title, and posed for the crowd like he normally does. He also saluted the crowd before walking down to compete in the champions of champions match. The wwe champion got in the ring; he threw his top into the crowd along with his black hat and gave his dog tags chain to the referee. **

**The verdict was that King Booker's title was on the line in this match. Before the match King Booker tried to talk to John in taking the Big Show out, but John punched him saying the deal was off. The Big Show clumped Cena on the back sending him to the mat. **

**Show connected on a reverse elbow to get the first significant offence of the match. **

**The ECW Champ tossed Cena around like a rag doll, as Book looked on from the steel steps. The crowd tried to get Cena back in the match, but Show clobbered him with a clothesline and a body slam. **

**Booker made his way toward the ring, but didn't get in. Show, meanwhile, slapped Cena in the corner with a hard chop on the chest. Cena tried to fight back, but Show continued to dominate him with powerful strikes. **

**Show nailed him with a head butt that sent the champ clear across the ring. **

**He taunted the king, but it came back to haunt him. **

**Show reached over the top rope to get Cena, but Booker saw a perfect opportunity and connected on an axe kick that sent Show's neck snapping across the top rope. **

**Book raced into the ring and pummelled Show with several right handed shots, but Show came back and used his power blows to keep the World Champ reeling. **

**Cena tried to get back in the ring, but Show gave him a knee lift that sent him off the apron and back to the outside. **

**Show then continued his dominance of King Booker, catching him with the Show Stopper, the wwe champion came back in the ring as Show tried to make a cover, but ended up getting knocked back to the mat. **

**Booker finally got in some continuous offence on the ECW monster with rapid knee lifts. **

**Cena and Booker then combined to clothesline Big Show over the top rope sending the giant to crash into the barricade. **

**John turned and ducked a clothesline from the king and hit a flying shoulder and DDT the world heavyweight champion. Sharmell saw her king in trouble so she got on the apron and distracted the ref while John made the cover. **

"**Sharmell is distracting the ref, come on turn around Booker has been down for the count of ten" JR said **

**Sharmell argued with the ref keeping the ref unaware that John was covering the world champion. Suddenly the fans started to cheer as Raw diva Torrie ran down and grabbed Sharmell's foot sending her to smack her head on the apron. **

"**It's Torrie, she's getting pay back for what Sharmell did to her earlier" King said **

"**I'm glad she's here" JR replied **

**Torrie went over to the other side and cheered on raw champion John Cena. **

**Booker quickly rolled up the champ for a near fall and took control. The King used a series of chops to set the champ up for a grapple move, but Cena countered and hit a Fisherman suplex. Torrie clapped and cheered ringside. **

**John didn't think it was safe for Torrie to be out here, but he just continued with the match. **

**John tried to build momentum, but an angry Big Show pulled down the top rope, sending the star of the Marine to the outside. Torrie looked in horror as Big Show gave John a massive hard clothesline knocking the champ out. **

"**I think Big Show just made John's light turn out" JR replied **

"**That was a massive clothesline" King spoke **

**Show grabbed the steel steps and tried to use them on the WWE Champion, Torrie saw exactly what he was going to do. **

"**Come on John, No!" Torrie screamed seeing Big Show ready to hit the wwe champion with the steel steps **

**At the last second, John drop toehold to send the ECW champion crashing face-first into the steel. Torrie clapped and was happy that John used that move on the Big Show taking him out for a moment of time. **

**Back in the ring, Booker caught Cena with the Book End for a close near fall, and then followed up with an arm wrench-hook kick combo. Cena tried to fight back, but Booker hotshotted Cena's neck over the top rope and connected on a pressing kick for a near fall. **

"**Come on my King" Sharmell screamed, while Torrie just glared at her **

**The King followed with a sidewalk slam for another near fall. Cena fought back with a belly-to-belly suplex. Booker and Cena eventually had a quick, slightly awkward mid-ring sequence of counters that ended with Book wrestling Cena to the mat with a headlock. Torrie slapped her hand on the mat getting the crowd to join in with her to cheer on the wwe champion. **

**King booker switched it into a rear chinlock, but Cena powered out of it and hit the Prototype spinning backdrop. **

**Cena went to the top rope, but missed a splash. Booker took advantage of Cena's botched high risk and set-up for the axe-kick. **

**Cena countered the attempt and went for the FU, but the King countered and connected on with a DDT. **

"**That's it baby, come on that's it" Sharmell said with confidence. **

**Booker tried to follow with a body slam, but Cena countered into a side Russian leg sweep for a near fall. **

**Cena then latched on the STFU, Torrie clapped but Booker got to the ropes making John let go of the submission move. **

**Book caught Cena with a thumb to the eye and tried for a crescent heel kick, but Cena ducked it and connected on a clothesline. **

**The champ eventually caught Book with another Fisherman suplex. Booker came back with a back body drop and went to the top rope. Big Show was still down and out. Cena caught up with the King, meanwhile. Big Show finally made it back into the ring and placed Cena up on his shoulders. **

"**Uh oh this can't be good" King said **

**Booker connected on a top rope missile dropkick to Show's mid-section, sending the ECW champ crashing down with Cena in the electric chair. **

"**Oh god" Torrie said witnessing the massive fall. **

**Cena and Booker eventually tried to double suplex Big Show, but Show countered and suplexed the two of them. **

**Show then caught fire and went wild on his fellow World Champions. He tossed Cena to the corner then King Booker, Torrie saw Big Show getting ready to run in the corner. **

"**No!" Torrie and Sharmell screamed as they witnessed Big Show squash both John and King Booker **

**He followed with a double clothesline and signalled the end. Big Show proceeded to chokeslam King Booker. **

"**No!" Sharmell shouted with worry **

**Cena kicked the giant, but Show stopped him with the biggest spear ever, Torrie put her hands around her mouth when she saw that, her eyes were filled with worry. **

"**Oh god that was the biggest spear I have ever seen Cena must feel like his just have his insides knocked out" JR said **

**John rolled out of the ring after being speared by Big Show, Torrie ran over there and kneeled beside him and checked on him. Big Show grabbed her by her hand and sent the diva to the announce table. Torrie kneeled on her knees after being thrown into the announce table **

"**That was uncalled for" JR replied **

**Torrie moved out of the way as Show slammed John's face into the announce table. Big Show shouted abuse at Torrie before inflicting more pain on Cena**

**Cena fought back and slammed Show's face into the table repeatedly. Show came back and tried to slam Cena threw the table, but Cena reversed and pushed Show into the steel ring post, Show stopped and shook his head. John looked over at Torrie who was getting to her feet. John pushed Show face first into the ring post. **

**John got back in the ring and hit the king with a diving shoulder tackle, spinning back drop, and Five Knuckle Shuffle, before he could do the Shuffle, he kicked a chair into Big Show's face causing the giant to fall to the floor and lay motionless on his front. **

**Sensing the end was near for her king Sharmell came into the ring with the world title ready to hit John with it, but Torrie got in the ring and speared down the queen and herself to the outside **

"**Torrie just speared Sharmell" JR told **

**Torrie grabbed Sharmell by her hair and planted her face first on the floor leaving the queen motionless on the outside. **

**John smiled at Torrie; she smiled back at the wwe champion as he locked in the STFU. Torrie was clapping for John as he put more pressure on the king. Suddenly Torrie found herself going face first on the apron. **

"**Wait a minute…. what the hell it's Kevin Federline!" JR said **

"**K-Fed just sent Torrie face first on the apron" King told seeing Torrie down on the outside. **

**John broke the STFU, he turned and saw Torrie on the floor holding her head. His eyes widened with shock when he saw the rapper Kevin Federline standing there smirking. **

"**YOU SON OF BITCH!" John shouted near K fed **

**Kevin proceeded to mock John by doing his you can't see me then pointing down at Torrie. Basically telling the wwe champion he didn't see what he did to Torrie. **

"**You didn't see that did you" Kevin shouted pointing at Torrie. John looked down at Torrie then back up at a smirking K-Fed. **

**John turned back and went to grab King Booker, but the world champion hit John right in the head with the world title. John fell to the mat and lies on the canvas motionless. **

"**Wait a minute, you have got to be kidding" JR said **

"**No, no" King replied as the ref went for the count. The referee counted the 3 declaring King Booker of the smackdown Kingdom champions of champions. **

"**Here's your winner, champions of champions King Booker" Lillian announced not very happy. **

"**Oh come on you have to be kidding me, thanks to Kevin damn Federline King Booker is the champions of champions" King said **

"**The King was done, he was going to tap out" JR told **

**Kevin Federline got in the ring and started laughing at John and the fans after he cost John the match. The rapper looked down at the fallen wwe champion and did John's you can't see me right in front of his face and he did it to the fans and the announcers. **

"**Look at K-fed looking so proud of what he's done, he's loved what he's done, he has no respect for us or the fans" JR told **

**Torrie got in the ring; she turned K-Fed around and slapped the rapper around his face. The fans all cheered when the new women's champion did that. **

"**Whoa, Torrie just slapped Kevin Federline, I say go Torrie" JR replied **

**Kevin Federline turned to Torrie holding his face, Torrie looked at with an angry expression. K-fed just put his hands up and stepped away from Torrie saying that everything is okay.**

"**Oh yeah K-Fed wouldn't hurt Torrie anymore" JR said **

**Suddenly a very pissed off angry giant named the Big Show got in the ring, he was filled with anger and fury because he lost the champions of champions match. Torrie and Kevin both turned and nervously looked at the Big Show. **

**Torrie stepped back along with Kevin Federline, he smirked behind her and pushed Torrie into the Big Show. Torrie stood there petrified as she stared by at the giant. **

"**Wait a minute K-fed just pushed Torrie into the Big Show" JR told **

"**You don't think" King replied worried for Torrie's safety **

"**No, no" Torrie replied, the fans were chanting for Cena to get up and help Torrie but he was knocked out by that shot to the head. **

**Torrie screamed for John when Big Show grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet and held the scared diva in mid air. **

**"Cena, Cena" The fans continued to chant **

"**NO, BIG SHOW PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" JR shouted. **

"**NO SHOW LET HER GO" King shouted **

"**Please show, stop please" Torrie screeched with fear, the next thing she knew she was flat on her back after being chokeslammed, Torrie yelped before falling unconscious. Torrie laid motionless/lifeless on the mat; the fans were in silence as the Big Show left the ring. **

"**Oh my god I can't believe Big show chokeslammed Torrie" JR replied**

"**Yeah thanks to Kevin Federline, he pushed Torrie into the Big Show" King said **

**John woke up; he opened his eyes and sat up holding his head. John turned and saw blonde hair scattered on the mat then his eyes met the worse vision of his life, his love Torrie lie motionless on the mat. **

"**Torrie" John kneeled beside Torrie, he moved her hair out of her face that screw across her rosy face before putting his hand below her chin, her chest rose up and down John froze he didn't know what to do. John towered over her and put his hand on Torrie's rosy cheek and his other hand below her waist. **

**"Come on Torrie wake up" John said with worry in his eyes as he stared helplessly at Torrie. **

"**Oh god" John muttered. **

**The emts and officials came down to the aid of Torrie, Nick Patrick held back John so the emts could tend to Torrie. **

"**Okay right what's her name?" An EMT asked**

"**Her name is Torrie Wilson" John told them**

"**Right okay Torrie, can you hear us?" They asked her, Torrie didn't respond **

"**Okay right" An EMT said holding Torrie's head in place while the rest all helped the wwe diva Torrie Wilson. **

**End of chapter, Oh dear poor Torrie see what happens next lol. Anyways please review and keep reading **

**luv Kelly xxxxxx**


	23. Worry

**Hi guys, here's another chapter enjoy **

**John Cena paced up and down in the waiting room waiting for the news and welfare of Torrie; he sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands thinking about Torrie. He perked his head back up and stared at the door. Every time the wwe champion closed his eyes he could see Torrie just lying on the mat not moving. **

**John got back to his feet and walked up and down, **

"**You know if your not careful then you are going to ware out the carpet," Shawn said, John turned to see Hunter, Shawn, Mickie, Lillian, Candice and Trish. **

"**How is she?" Trish asked worried about Torrie **

"**I don't know they haven't told me anything" John replied to the former wwe diva. **

"**Don't worry man she'll be okay" Hunter replied **

"**Yeah did you see her Hunter, no you didn't" John snapped at the game **

"**I can't believe this, why is it when she's with me she ends up getting hurt" John said sitting down. **

"**John, this isn't your fault it's that Kevin Federline fault" Mickie told the wwe champion. **

"**Yeah he's going to pay for what he did," John said **

"**Stop worrying she'll be fine" Shawn told **

"**Are you sure, I mean she didn't look well at all, I mean she looked dead and she was hardly breathing" Triple H said, John looked at him after he said that **

"**Nice one Hunter" Shawn said sarcastic patting him on the back **

"**She'll be fine" Candice replied, John turned to her and snapped **

"**How would you know, come of think of it why would you care after what you did?" John told leaving everyone confused **

"**Huh" **

"**Don't take it out on Candice, it's not her fault" Hunter replied to him, John didn't say anything back he just sighed before walking out. **

"**Don't take it to heart Candy he's just angry," Mickie told**

"**Yeah don't take it to heart" Hunter replied giving her hug, Candice half smiled because she was holding a very big secret. **

"**Should someone go and find him?" Lillian asked **

"**I'll go" Trish told before walking out to go and talk to the wwe champion. **

**Trish went through the two doors; the corridor was silent all she could hear was the echo of her boots. She walked down some steps and walked out the exit. Trish did up her white jacket before walking down some steps. It was raining mildly and the wind was blowing rapidly in the background. **

**Trish saw John standing near a wall looking up at the sky; she walked down a couple of steps making her way to the wwe champion. **

"**John?" Trish called out **

"**What?" John snapped at her **

"**I know that you're angry and annoyed but you don't take it out on Candice and everyone else" Trish replied**

"**Ohh sorry, I'll be nicer next time" John said with sarcasm **

**Trish listened to John's tone; she was getting very impatient with the wwe champion. Trish got her hair out of her face and pushed it to the back out of the way. **

"**Torrie is my best friend, so honey you are not the only one who is pissed about what happened okay, she's going to be fine" Trish told "I don't bother saying all this crap that you were there" Trish saw that John was about to speak, he opened his mouth but didn't say anything. **

"**Why did you snap at Candice?" Trish asked **

"**It doesn't matter" John replied **

"**Well obviously it does, Candice is one of Torrie's best friends so of course she cares, and if she didn't then why would she be here right now" Trish asked the wwe champion **

"**I don't know" John replied **

"**Look I know you're worried but she's going to be okay," Trish told **

"**Yeah you didn't see her, she wasn't moving like Hunter said hardly breathing. Trish she looked dead" John told her **

"**Yeah I know, but she will be okay, anyway being choke slammed by the Big Show I'm not surprised" Trish said to John. John turned to her he knew that Trish was right but he was so worried. **

"**I know your right it's just…" John started **

"**What?" **

"**Every single time she's with me she's ends up getting hurt, I tell her I will protect her and every single time I fail, maybe for her sake she shouldn't be around me" John told**

"**Do you know how stupid and ludicrous that sounds" Trish replied, John turned to her **

"**If it wasn't for you helping Torrie out through these months then I don't know what she would have done, she talks about you all the time John" Trish told him **

"**She does" **

"**Yeah, look I know you feel bad but the way you can help her is to be there for her instead out her in the rain and the freezing cold" Trish said shivering **

"**I guess your right thanks Trish" John told **

"**Hey happy to help, I mean you are the one who makes my friend go crazy and talk about you 24 7" Trish replied, John smiled **

"**So come on before we freeze to death because I don't know about you but I am freezing" Trish said **

"**Well it is winter Trish" John told looking at Trish in a jean skirt, white boots with a black tank top and a white jacket. **

"**Yeah okay" Trish told laughing, her and John walked back into the hospital together. **


	24. Deep into you

**Hi guys here's the next chapter, please review thanks Luv Kelly xxx**

"**I wonder if Trish found him," Lillian said sitting down next to Shawn**

**Trish and John came back in, everyone looked at them. Candice took one glance before looking to the floor. **

"**Candice, I'm sorry" John told, Candice nodded **

"**Its okay" Candice replied **

**Just then the doctor came in; everyone in the waiting room shot up and looked at the doctor**

"**Is she okay?" John asked **

"**Torrie, is she going to be okay?" Trish asked along with the others **

"**Calm down, Miss Wilson is going to be fine" The doctor told, everyone sighed with relief that she was going to be okay **

"**Oh thank god" John replied **

"**How is she?" Triple H asked looking at the doctor **

"**She's resting at the moment, there is no broken bones or anything like that, she basically just had the wind knocked out of her that's all, but I'm going to keep her in for observation, if anything happens then she's in good hands" The doctor told **

"**Does she have to wear one of those neck braces?" Lillian asked **

"**No, she was very close but no she won't have too" The doctor told **

"**That's wonderful" Mickie beamed **

"**Can we see her?" Trish asked **

"**Yes of course but only one at a time, she will still be very drowsy," The doctor told **

"**John you go" Hunter told **

"**What?" John asked **

"**Yeah you go, we'll wait here until its okay for us all to come" Trish told**

"**Okay" John told, he followed the doctor to Torrie's room while the rest stayed in the waiting room, they were very happy that Torrie is okay. **

"**Right nurse will direct you to Miss Wilson" The doctor said, a woman called Sarah came to the scene. **

"**Sarah can you take him to Miss Wilson please" The doctor asked, Sarah nodded **

"**Of course, please follow me" She pleasantly replied, John followed her through a couple of doors and down a corridor until they finally got to Torrie's room. **

**The nurse opened the door, John stepped in as soon as he did his eyes met a slumbering Torrie. John walked over to her bedside and looked at the beauty as she was sleeping. He could hear the monitor's beeping normally in the background. She was lying down with her head propped on a couple of pillows while her golden hair spread across her shoulders. As she slept she looked like sleepy beauty. **

**John still standing, he watched Torrie chest rise up and down making sure she was okay. Even though he was worried and felt helpless seeing Torrie like this he thought that she looked absolutely dazzling when she was sleeping. **

"**Talking helps," The nurse told him **

"**I don't know what to say" John uttered not taking his eyes off Torrie **

"**She can hear you, don't worry sir I'm sure your girlfriend is going to be fine" She said not realising that John and Torrie weren't a item **

"**What?" John replied **

"**She'll be fine, she is very lucky to have a caring boyfriend like you" Sarah replied before walking out **

"**No we're not…" John started but she was already gone, John sighed and turned back to Torrie. **

**Later: **

"**How is she?" Trish asked as the others came in **

"**Fine, she's still sleeping" John replied **

"**Ohh" Shawn spoke **

"**Well I have to go, I'll see you later, bye honey" Trish said kissing Torrie on the forehead before leaving**

**Everyone left saying their goodbyes to Torrie even though she still hadn't woke up. **

"**Man maybe you should be going too, I mean the doctor said she won't wake up today and you need your rest" Shawn told**

"**I'm fine, I'm staying here with her," John said **

"**John, Raw is tomorrow your no use to us half alive, you need to rest" Triple H said **

"**I said I'm fine" John replied **

"**Look man, okay then at least get checked over I mean your were hit in the head with the wwe world title" Shawn said **

"**No I said I'm fine, I'll see you two tomorrow" John replied **

"**But…" Shawn said but Hunter stopped him **

"**Come on Shawn let's go" Triple H told, Shawn turned and patted John on the back with the game before leaving. **

**John watched the door close, he didn't realise Torrie flickered her eyes open. She looked up at saw white ceiling and 4 white walls. Torrie felt drowsy and she could hardly move. She turned her gaze and saw John looking at the door. **

**A smile crept on her smile on her face, "John" A faint voice said **

**John turned around and was happy to see Torrie had awoken "Torrie your awake" **

"**How do you feel?" The wwe champion asked her **

"**Drowsy, but okay" Torrie muttered, "I'm happy you're here" **

"**Yeah me too" John said **

"**How are you?" Torrie told**

"**I'm fine," John said to her **

**Torrie looked at him "But you were hit in the head with the world championship, I mean ……" Torrie said quickly with worry **

"**Torrie, stop worrying, you are all that matters" John replied, Torrie smiled "now get some rest" **

"**No I'm fine" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie rest" John told her, Torrie sighed **

"**I guess I should, you're not going are you?" Torrie asked opening her eyes **

"**No, I'm not going anywhere just go to sleep" John told her, Torrie smiled and gasped John's hand and fell asleep holding his hand. **

**John watched her sleep for a while; it was early in the morning. John knew he had to go but he didn't want too. John moved Torrie's grasp off his hand so he could get his hand back. **

**He took one glance back at Torrie before leaving her to sleep. **

**Torrie opened her eyes; she turned and didn't see John sitting down next to her. Torrie slowly sat up and wondered where the wwe champion was. She wondered in her heart why John left. **

**Suddenly a nurse came through to check on Torrie **

"**Ohh Torrie, It's good to see you up" The nurse said "How do you feel?" **

"**A lot better" Torrie said **

"**You had a very close call Torrie," The nurse told her, Torrie wasn't interested what she had to say **

"**Yeah, umm you wouldn't have to know where John went do you?" Torrie asked **

"**Ohh your boyfriend" The nurse asked her, Torrie looked at her with a shock expression **

"**Err yeah…." Torrie told. **

"**He went about 30 minutes ago, he said to tell you he had to go and he hopes you get better," The nurse recalled **

"**Ohh right thanks, when can I go?" Torrie told**

"**Soon" The nurse said to her before leaving.**

**Torrie looked up at her wall, she was happy that she could get out of this place. But more importantly she was thinking of wwe champion John Cena and her feelings for him. **

**End of chapter, Now you guys know what to do please review **

**Thanks **


	25. One way or another

**Next Chapter: **

**Torrie was wide awake in her bed, she was told that she couldn't go to raw tonight because of the choke slam that Torrie suffered by the hands of the Big Show. The Boise native wanted to go to raw and she was adamant that somehow she will get to raw. **

**Torrie had her television on, a programme called My Family on but she wasn't really paying attention to it.**

**Trish came in with a nice hot chocolate with cream for Torrie and a cheese sandwich. Trish came to look after her best friend. **

"**Here you go" Trish replied, Torrie turned to her before turning away **

"**I'm not an invalid, I can look after my self" Torrie muttered turning the sound up**

"**Yeah I know, but I have your favourite hot chocolate" Trish said, Torrie turned around **

"**Galaxy, cream with buttons" Trish said **

"**Really" Torrie said, Trish smiled and gave to her, Torrie smiled at her before taking a sip.**

"**Wow its nice thanks" Torrie told, Trish smiled and looked at the screen **

"**What's this" Trish asked **

"**My Family" Torrie said drinking some more of her hot drink **

"**Ohh cool, I love this" Trish replied to her, Torrie smiled and nodded**

"**I do too," Torrie said **

"**So I have taken the whole day off to be with you, just like old times" Trish said sitting on the bed**

"**There's no need to do that Trish, because I'm going to Raw" Torrie told her, Trish nodded**

"**Cool that's…WHAT?" Trish said turning to her **

"**I'm going to raw," Torrie told **

"**Err think again Tor, your not" Trish replied **

"**I am going, I can't be here all day just looking at that screen, and I'm going to go insane." Torrie said to Trish **

"**Torrie, you can't you just go out of hospital today you can't go to raw" Trish said **

"**I can" **

"**Your not up to it, I'm sorry no Torrie, I know your upset what happened but please don't make it worse" **

"**Trish I have too," Torrie told getting out of bed and walked into the living room, Trish got up and asked her **

"**Why do you?" **

"**Because" **

"**What kind of reason is that?" **

"**Trish please just trust me please," Torrie said **

"**No I'm sorry, I'm not letting you go" Trish spoke, Torrie sighed and put her head down **

"**It's Cena isn't it" Trish said, Torrie looked up at her **

"**No" Torrie said **

"**Yes it is, I know you Torrie" Trish replied, "Torrie John would tell you same thing, and he wants you to get better" **

"**I have to see him" Torrie replied **

"**Well tough luck because Torrie Wilson your not going" Trish said, Torrie looked at her **

"**FINE" Torrie replied going back into bed **

"**I'll just stay here for the rest of life then" Torrie told **

"**It's for the best Torrie" Trish said **

"**Fine, your right I guess, I won't go" Torrie lied **

"**Good, now do you want anything" Trish asked **

"**Yeah can I have some chips please" Torrie told, she didn't want them but she needed to get Trish out of the way so she could slip past her and leave. **

"**Okay I'll be downstairs" Trish said, Torrie nodded**

**Trish smiled "I'm glad you finally agree with me" **

"**Yeah" Torrie told, Trish smiled before leaving **

**As soon as the door shut, Torrie got out of the bed. She grabbed some casual clothes and went into her bathroom to get ready. **

**Torrie opened the door; she looked around making sure Trish wasn't there. Torrie sighed with relief. Torrie had black trousers on with slits at the bottom of both trouser legs. She had a red long sleeved gypsy top on that came to her shoulders. Torrie grabbed her creamy wrap cardigan; she did up at the front. Torrie slipped on her black knee boots while she sat on the bed. Torrie did her make up and but her stuff together. **

**Torrie heard footsteps, she looked and put her bags under her bed and got back into bed so when Trish came in she didn't suspect anything. **

"**Hey" Torrie said seeing Trish standing at the door way**

"**I heard noise, you okay?" Trish asked**

"**I heard noise, you okay?" Trish asked **

"**Of course, I…dropped the remote" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" Trish said leaving. **

**Torrie let out a breath with relief that Trish didn't catch her. Torrie flung the covers off her and brushed her hair and put it up in a loose side ponytail so her hair would rest on her left shoulder. **

**Torrie put on her dark purple coat on and put her white scarf carefully around her neck. She crept down the stairs, she saw Trish reading a magazine as she waited for the chips to ready. **

**Torrie slowly creaked the door open and slid out closing the door behind her. Torrie got in her silver Mercedes Benz and pulled out of her driveway before driving to Monday Night Raw. **

**Trish went upstairs and opened the door, she didn't realise that Torrie was gone. Trish opened the door "Here go honey…TORRIE," She screamed not seeing Torrie there **

"**Torrie?" Trish said searching for her, then it hit her "Oh no" Trish ran to the window to see if Torrie's car was there **

"**NO" Trish said seeing that Torrie's car was gone. **

**Trish grabbed her cell and rang Mickie**

"**Hello" Mickie James answered **

"**Mickie," Trish said worried **

"**Yeah Trish is that you?" Mickie told **

"**Yeah" Trish said **

"**What's up, how are you?" **

"**I'm good, are you at Raw?" Trish asked **

"**Yeah me and Lil came in early why?" Mickie asked **

"**Oh god, well I don't know what to do?" Trish said frantic **

"**About what? Trish your panicking" Mickie told **

"**Yeah I know," Trish replied**

"**Why are you panicking?" Mickie asked her **

"**Torrie's gone" Trish replied quickly**

"**What do you mean Torrie's gone?" Mickie asked still shocked what she was told. **

"**She's gone, I think she's going to raw, I don't know I mean I was downstairs she must have slipped passed me" Trish said in one breath**

"**Trish, calm down" Mickie told **

"**Don't tell me to be calm, she's not up to going to raw" Trish replied **

"**Torrie" Lillian said seeing her in the doorway**

"**Panic over Trish she's here, don't worry we'll make sure that she doesn't get into trouble" Mickie told her.**

"**Good make sure nothing happens" Trish told her, Mickie nodded **

"**Okay" Mickie told before hanging up. **

**End of chapter, Uh oh Torrie's at raw what's going to happen and someone has a grudge against her and puts her in a very frightening situation. Will John save her? **

**Luv Kelly xxxxxx**


	26. Gone again

**Hi guys, well here's another update of Closer to you, Please review thanks **

"**What are you doing here Torrie?" Lillian asked **

"**You shouldn't be here Tor, you're not up it" Mickie told her **

"**I feel fine, really girls stop worrying" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah but…oh now what?" Mickie spoke hearing her phone ring. **

"**It's Trish again," Mickie told, Lillian sighed they were to busy talking to Trish to know that Torrie had left the women's locker room. **

"**Torrie you have turned Trish into a right…Torrie!" Mickie said shocked to see her gone **

"**Oh no she's gone again" Lillian said **

"**Give me strength" Mickie told putting her hands through her hair **

"**I swear that girl should have a tap because she keeps on disappearing" Lillian said **

"**Yeah" Mickie told **

"**I'll keep an eye out, I have too go" Lillian said **

"**Yeah okay, bye honey" Mickie replied, Lillian smiled before leaving the women's locker room. **

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Trish screamed in the phone **

"**I know don't worry and please don't shout" Mickie told **

"**What's going on?" Candice asked **

"**Torrie's here and she have gone missing" Mickie told "Trish I promise I'll find her" Mickie closed her cell. **

"**I'm sorry did you say Torrie's here" Candice spoke **

"**Yeah and she's gone missing, we need to find her" Mickie replied **

"**Okay, right okay go and ask John, because one place we'll find her is probably with him" Mickie told **

"**What?" Candice asked a little nervous **

"**Go and see John" Mickie asked. **

"**Why can't you?" Candice asked **

"**Because I'm going to look around the arena" Mickie replied **

"**Well I can and you go and find John" Candice spoke **

"**What have you got against going to find John" Mickie asked **

"**Nothing" **

"**Then go and I'll go and look around the arena" Mickie said, Candice nodded and casually walked out not wanting to go and see the wwe champion. **

**End of chapter, Sorry it's short but I didn't have time to read a long update lol. Anyways please review luv Kelly xxxx **

**Why does Candice not want to talk to John find out in the next chapter? **


	27. you can't do that

**Next chapter please review thanks **

**Candice opened the door of the wwe champion; John turned and put his hat on top of his head and looked at Candice. **

**"What?" John asked**

**"Emm you haven't seen Torrie have you?" Candice asked John **

**"Sorry what?" John replied **

**"Torrie's here and she's kind of disappeared" Candice replied to the wwe champion **

**"What? She shouldn't be here in the first place," John said **

**"I know that, but no we can't find her we're really worried" Candice said **

**"You?" **

**"Yeah" **

**"Worried what after you did, I don't understand how you can be friends with Torrie when you slept with her husband when she was still with him" John said walking out of the door. Candice followed him and tugged him on the arm. **

**"I made a mistake John, Peter played with my mind" Candice told **

**"Yeah he played with something alright" John told, Candice looked at him **

**"There is no point telling Torrie, she's not with him anymore" Candice replied to John **

**"Fine, it's not up to me don't worry I'll find Torrie" John said.**

**"Right" Candice muttered bluntly, John walked off and went looking for Torrie. **

**John opened a locker room door, he saw Torrie sitting down looking at a wall. He walked over to her.**

**"You know you shouldn't be here" John told, Torrie turned to see John standing there **

**"I was bored I thought I would go insane if I stayed in bed all day" Torrie replied standing up. **

**"Uh huh, you only got out of hospital today" John replied **

**"I'm not in any trouble," Torrie told **

**"Torrie, don't think I'm not happy to see you here I am but you shouldn't be here" John told her **

**"I feel fine" Torrie replied **

**"You have your friends going out of the minds worried about you" John said **

**"Yeah but there's no need because I feel okay" Torrie replied **

**"So Raw, Bischoff in charge" Torrie said **

**"Yep the last we saw of him he was in a dumpster and now he's general manager for tonight" John said **

**"That makes no sense" Torrie replied **

**"Nope no sense at all" John spoke **

**"DX is banned from the building as well" John told her **

**"Oh no, what by Bischoff" Torrie asked him **

**"Yeah and Edge and Orton thanks to Bischoff have won the wwe tag team titles" John told Torrie **

**"Great" Torrie replied **

**"Yes, so come on Torrie let me take you back to the women's locker room so Mickie and Candice don't go out of their mind" John told **

**"Yeah okay" Torrie said leaving with the wwe champion **

**"TORRIE, thank god" Mickie said hugging her **

**"I told you John would find her" Candice spoke; John looked at her before turning back to Torrie. **

**"Thank god you are okay, right that's we're going to tie you down to chair so you don't leave again" Mickie said, Torrie looked at John then at the ropes **

**"Are you serious?" Torrie spoke **

**"Desperate measures" Mickie said **

**"That's a little extreme don't you think" Torrie asked **

**"No" **

**"Okay girls I don't think you need to strap her down to a chair" John said **

**"Thank you" Torrie replied to John **

**"She just has to agree she won't leave and just watch raw with you two" John told her **

**"I will" Torrie replied **

**"You see" **

**"How come she listens to you and she don't listen to us," Mickie asked **

**"She never used too" John replied before leaving. Mickie and Candice turned to Torrie. **

**"Okay I'm sorry" Torrie replied **

**"It's okay" Mickie said, Torrie smiled **

**"I'm going to get changed" Torrie replied **

**"What wrong with what you're wearing," Mickie asked her **

**"Nothing I just want to change," Torrie replied before going into the bathroom to get changed. **

**"Okay" Mickie said, "I swear soon if she doesn't confess to John that she likes me I'm going to go insane" **

**Candice didn't say anything she was liked in a world of her own **

**"Candice" Mickie replied **

**"Huh sorry did you say something?" Candice asked turning to Mickie James **

**"There is something bothering you" Mickie asked **

**"No nothing…. I'm just worried about Torrie" Candice replied **

**"Ohh" Mickie replied **

**"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you" Mickie asked her, Candice looked at Mickie **

**"No nothing" Candice spoke **

**Torrie opened the door and stepped out in a white short skirt with a white halter neck that cut to her stomach and had cream knee boots on. **

**"You look nice" Mickie replied **

**"Thanks" Torrie spoke attaching a silver necklace around her neck. **

**"Right well… I have too go" Torrie spoke after putting in her silver diamante earrings in**

**"Just where do you think you are going?" Mickie asked her **

**"Only to get a drink, I'll be right back," Torrie told. **

**"But…But" Mickie asked **

**"See you later" Torrie told before leaving the women's locker room. **

**Torrie was walking down the corridor, when she accidentally bumped into Eric Bischoff. **

**"Oh sorry Eric" Torrie replied **

**"It's okay Torrie, I'm glad I ran into you I saw what happened last night how are you?" Eric asked folding his arms **

**"I'm… fine thanks" Torrie replied **

**"You know Torrie I was thinking back to that time when I was general manager and you took time off without consulting me" Eric replied looking at Torrie **

**Torrie looked at him with a confused but worried expression hearing him say that. Torrie looked at him and wondered where this was going. Torrie couldn't help but think it was bad for her she could feel it inside that it was bad. **

**"I went to Vince and he said it was fine I had personal issues to attend too" Torrie spoke **

**"I don't care" Eric told **

**"But I told Vince he said It was fine," Torrie replied to him **

**"Yes but you didn't consult me about it" Eric snapped at Torrie "So you know what tonight I am going to put you in a match" **

**"What?" **

**"Yeah, so I don't have to hear your whiney voice ever again, because you are going to go one on one with Umaga" Eric said with a smile **

**"No, no you can't do that" Torrie replied shocked **

**"Yes I can I'm GM for the night, so what I say goes" Eric said, Torrie looked at him with a glare. **

**"If you don't then Torrie you will be fired, so raw will be one less with a useless diva like you" Eric smirked before leaving a shocked Torrie on her own. **

**Torrie took in what Eric told her; tonight she would have to face the undefeated Umaga. Torrie couldn't believe that Eric would put her in that kind of situation that if she didn't then she would be fired how fair is that. Umaga would squash and destroy the pretty blonde woman. Torrie held her neck as fear and nerves took over her whole body she didn't know what to do if she did go through the match then she would be traumatised and probably destroyed if she didn't then she would be fired. Torrie loved being a wwe diva and showing her skills in the ring she would hate that to be taken all away from her. **

**Torrie came out of her trade of thought, she turned to the one person she knew that would help her. **

**Well that's it for this chapter, anyways thanks for reading don't forget to review thanks luv Kelly xxxxxx**


	28. Sacrfrice for you

**Hi here's the next chapter, Yah I have finished college until January lol, so I can update more. Anyways thanks for the review luv Kelly xoxoxo**

**Torrie knocked on the door, John came to the door and saw Torrie standing there looking lovely, but she wasn't smiling in fact she looked scared. **

"**Torrie what's up?" John asked **

"**He can't do this to me John, It's not fair" Torrie replied frantically **

"**Sorry what I don't understand what you mean?" John replied, Torrie remained scared and continued to talk but John didn't understand her. **

"**He can't do this it's not fair, I mean I had to take the time off and I told Vince about it" Torrie said in one breath confusing the wwe champion even more **

"**Torrie, slow down, calm down" John said **

"**No he can't do this" Torrie frantically getting her self worked up **

"**What who?" John asked **

"**Eric Bischoff" Torrie muttered calming down **

"**Bischoff" John replied a little confused **

"**Yeah he's put me in a match against Umaga," Torrie said to John **

**John trailed back to what Torrie just told him, he couldn't believe what Torrie just told him. John knew that Eric was a nasty piece of work, but putting a defenceless and innocent woman like Torrie against a man that had dominated Monday night Raw is just wrong.**

"**Eric has put you against Umaga tonight" John asked hoping Torrie was lying **

"**Yeah, he said it's because I took that time off when he was GM I had too" Torrie replied **

"**Its okay" John tried to console the terrified diva. Torrie brushed his hand away off her shoulder and shouted**

"**How can it be okay, Umaga he's going to kill me I can't" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie, listen I can't stop Eric putting you against Umaga" John told her **

"**What?" Torrie eyes widened when he said that **

"**Whoa, whoa before you have a panic attack or faint on me, I can't stop the match but I can take your place" John said, Torrie stopped panicking when he said that. Torrie calmed down and turned to him **

"**You what?" **

"**I'll take your place," John replied**

"**No I can't let you do that," Torrie spoke, John looked at her **

"**Well if you think that I'm going to let you fight Umaga" John said to Torrie **

"**But it's not your problem," Torrie muttered **

"**Yeah it is" John replied to Torrie **

"**Or we could go and talk to Eric," Torrie asked John **

**John laughed a little and remembered all the clashes he had with Eric Bischoff, like Eric was going to do John a favour, I mean John was the one who got Eric fired as GM. Yeah hell with freeze over before he does anything for John. **

"**What?" Torrie asked seeing John's expression **

"**I don't think Bischoff is going to listen not alone help us Torrie," John said **

"**Well we have try, it's not fair" Torrie replied turning to John **

"**I guess we could try but it's not going to make a bit of difference," John told Torrie **

**Eric Bischoff was in his office, he was proud of what he has done today. His nephew Eugene had turned on his long time partner Hacksaw Jim Duggan. Randy Orton and Edge are the tag team champs thanks to him. Jerry King Lawler was destroyed by masterpiece. Eric felt like he was back home and back on top, but the best was to come Torrie getting beaten by Umaga Bischoff couldn't wait to see that. **

**John opened the door with a scared, nervous Torrie standing with him. Eric looked and smiled "Cena, long time no see how have you been?" **

"**Still wwe champion I see" Eric snarled with a smirk **

"**What are you doing putting Torrie against Umaga, that's low even for you" John growled at him **

"**Is it?" Eric asked **

"**Yeah, Look at her she scared stiff, you can't do this" John replied to Eric. Torrie was looking at Eric with nerves and scare in her eyes. **

"**Really well what I say goes, she thinks she can just go and take time off when she feels like it well she's very much mistaken" Eric told **

"**I told Vince about it he told me that it was fine" Torrie spoke to Eric **

"**Well what I say goes, so I think you should go" Eric replied **

"**You wonder why you were fired if you do things like this, Eric you have just proved that you really are an uncaring jack off" John replied to Eric **

**Eric looked at Torrie then turned his attention to the wwe champion, he resorted "Well no I'm not, but you know I don't like things that are predictable" **

"**What?" Torrie asked **

"**Well you see I know that if I do put you in the match Torrie I know that your little hero will come down and safe you" Eric spoke **

"**I don't like where this is going" Torrie uttered to John **

"**So you see Cena" Eric snarled with a sickening smile "If you do get involved then not only will you be stripped of your wwe championship but you will be fired!" **

"**What, no you can't," Torrie screamed while John looked at Bischoff with his cold blue eyes**

"**So if you excuse me I have more" Eric said **

"**Lives to ruin" John interrupted; Eric turned and glared at Eric.**

"**Well goodbye, Ohh and Torrie good luck" Eric replied before evilly laughing, John had to think of something he didn't want Torrie to get hurt so he had to somehow stop Eric from putting her in the match. **

"**Wait" John spoke Eric smirked before turning around **

"**Yes" Eric said **

"**Fine, put me in her place" John said "Me and Umaga tonight" **

"**Let me get this straight you and Umaga, you would do that," Eric said**

"**Yeah if it meant Torrie didn't have too, Umaga wants to beat on someone then let him try and beat the hell out of me," John said **

**Torrie couldn't believe what John was saying; he was offering to take her place so she wouldn't get hurt. No man as ever done that for pretty blonde before. **

"**Come on Bischoff I thought you would happy to see that" John said to Eric **

"**I would love to see you get decimated by Umaga" Eric smiled**

"**Then make the match" John replied **

"**John, you don't have to do this" Torrie muttered to him **

"**You know what fine okay, maybe putting Torrie in the match was a little wrong," Eric said **

"**A little" John replied sarcastic **

"**Don't worry though because I'm still going to put a little excitement into the match" Eric said **

"**Where's this going Bischoff?" John asked him **

"**Now it will be Umaga versus you John for the wwe championship, but you see if you lose then you won't be fired but Torrie will be fired" Eric said smiling**

"**What?" Torrie shouted holding her hair **

"**I hate you son of bitch," John swore at Eric **

"**But you know seeing you lose your wwe championship and seeing that worthless pathetic slut for the last time would be the icing on top of my cake" Eric snarled, John couldn't take anymore of Bischoff attitude. John grabbed Eric by his shirt and pinned him up by the wall while Torrie watched in horror and shock. **

"**You know what Bischoff you're on" John snapped before roughly pushing him against the wall. John swung the door open and stormed out of it while Torrie stood taking everything in that she received; her career was in the hands of the wwe champion. She knew that John would do anything to help her and she believed that he could win but there was a little bit of doubt going around her head. Torrie shook it off and followed the wwe champion. **

**End of chapter, Please review thanks **

**Oh dear what a sacrifice from the wwe champion what will happen? **


	29. getting what's coming to you

**Hiya guys here's the next chapter enjoy thanks for the reviews. Ohh Armageddon was brilliant lol. I can't wait for raw tonight anyway here the chapter luv Kelly xxxxx **

"**John, why did you do that?" Torrie asked **

"**Because I wasn't going to let Bischoff do that to you," John spoke **

"**But, but…. you don't" Torrie told**

"**Torrie, calm down I know that your worried about your career but" John continued until Torrie cut him off **

"**My career no, I'm not worried about that I'm worried about you," Torrie spoke, John stared at her**

"**Umaga has dominated everyone in his path, his destroyed everyone in his path I don't want you to be next" Torrie told him**

"**No listen, there…" John started but Torrie interrupted **

"**I don't want to be the reason why you get destroyed, I mean Umaga he's scary, big weird and his name said it all Samoan bull dozer" Torrie told**

"**What does that tell you?" Torrie asked **

"**That you need to calm down" John spoke to her**

"**No this always happens, I get into trouble and someone I care about ends up paying the price" Torrie muttered nearly in tears, John put his arm around her and pulled into his embrace. Torrie leant her head in John's shoulder hoping he would be okay. **

**End of Chapter **

**It was time for the main event on Monday Night Raw, wwe raw ring announcer Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring and told the following rules from Eric Bischoff. **

**The music of Umaga blared the arena, hearing the music and seeing the man himself the fans booed him. Umaga walked down with his manager Alamando Elando Estrada. Umaga stepped in the ring and scared Lillian Garcia before stomping around the ring like a giant. **

**The music of the wwe champion John Cena hit the arena; the fans got on their feet and cheered for the champ. John came out and did his normal salute to the fans before walking down the ring. **

"**You know there is a lot of pressure on the wwe champion tonight JR, because not only if John doesn't win then he would lose his title but Torrie would lose her job," King said**

"**How fair is Eric Bischoff" JR replied **

"**Not very fair at all, he offended Torrie she hasn't got one mean bone in her body" King told **

"**Well we all know that Cena has already answered Kevin Federline challenge, these two will meet one on one on Raw New years day" JR said **

"**What a match that is going to be" King told **

**The bell rung and the two competitors locked up, Umaga powered out and shoved the champ into the corner before whipping him to the turn buckle. John moved out away so Umaga went back first into the turnbuckle. John hit Umaga with a right hand but it didn't faze the undefeated superstar, John did it again but still he just screamed at the wwe champ. Umaga kicked John in the midsection and whipped him again to the turnbuckle. John toe-holded the bull dozer and made Umaga go face first into the turnbuckle. **

"**That was a clever move" King said **

"**I think Cena is just trying to survive against this man" JR replied **

**Suddenly Torrie Wilson came down the ring, the fans cheered to see the blonde beauty. **

"**JR Torrie's here" King said **

"**I can see King," JR told his broad cast partner **

"**She's obviously here to cheer on the wwe champion" JR said **

"**Yeah" King replied seeing her at ringside **

"**Come on John" Torrie said clapping her hands; her heart was beating out of her chest as she watched the match. **

**John kicked Umaga into the midsection and lifted the samoran bulldozer up and gave him a suplex shocking Estrada, Torrie and the crowd. **

"**Whoa I don't think I have ever seen that," King said **

"**No me neither" JR replied **

**John hit a five-knuckle shuffle on him, Torrie couldn't believe her eyes as she watched John lift up Umaga and put him on his shoulders for the FU. **

"**Oh my god, you have to be kidding" JR said **

"**Umaga" Estrada screeched in his normal way **

**Torrie smiled and clapped, but her smile faded when Umaga clumped John on the chest getting out of the FU position. John turned and was beheaded with a massive clothesline. Torrie put her hands and scrunched them in her hair with a sign of worry seeing John on the mat. **

"**That was a massive a clothesline" King replied **

**Umaga turned John over on his back; John moved his hand a little. Torrie knew exactly what Umaga was going to do. Umaga fell back on the rope ready to squash the wwe champion Torrie leapt up on the apron and grabbed Umaga's foot. **

"**Ooh Torrie that may not have been the best idea" King replied **

**Umaga looked down at Torrie, she glanced up at the big man. He was looking at her like he was her predator. Torrie let go of the man's foot and stepped back but Umaga grabbed Torrie by her hair and brought her in the ring. **

**He let go of her; Torrie slowly moved back into the turnbuckle her back was touching the top turnbuckle as Umaga dawned on her. He was about to put his hand on Torrie but John came back and made the save. **

"**Cena saved Torrie thank god, who knows what Umaga would have done" JR replied **

**Torrie got down and rolled out of the ring as John battled Umaga. John was about to finish off Umaga and win the watch but Eric Bischoff came down with a chair and whacked John in back with a chair. A worried Torrie watch John fall to the mat. Bischoff smiled and smirked down at a disgusted Torrie. **

"**What the hell is Bischoff doing he's screwing the wwe champion just like he did to DX" King said **

"**We know the bad blood between Cena and Bischoff" JR replied **

**The ref called for the bell, Eric's plan backfired because the ref saw him get involved which caused the disqualification. Umaga was enraged; he took his frustrations out on the wwe champion. **

"**No" Torrie screamed **

"**Eric's plan backfired King" JR replied **

"**Here's your winner by DQ John Cena" Lillian announced, Eric got angry and went over to Lillian and shouted at her **

"**No restart the match" Eric warned Lillian **

**The raw announcer looked at the former GM, she shook her head saying she wasn't going to restart the match it's not fair. **

"**I said restart the match" Eric warned Lillian again "I won't tell you again Lillian" **

"**No, it's not fair" Lillian told **

"**What is Eric doing now?" King asked, he was shocked to see Eric slap Lillian around the face. Torrie looked and couldn't believe what she just saw. **

"**Bischoff that was uncalled for," JR shouted **

"**He just slapped Lillian against the face, what kind of man is he?" King snapped **

**Torrie came over to Lillian; she knelt down and picked Lillian's bent head up. Torrie checked to see if she was okay. **

"**Lil you okay?" Torrie asked on her knees **

**Lillian just nodded but tears streaked down from her eyes after being physically slapped by Bischoff. Suddenly Torrie felt a tight hard grip on her right arm, she looked and saw Bischoff standing there she tried to pull away but he was too strong for her. Eric bought Torrie in the ring and held the terrified diva by her arm. Torrie struggled to make Eric let her go but he held unto her. **

"**Let her go Bischoff don't you think you have done enough damage" JR said **

**Eric let go of Torrie, she backed into the corner again as Umaga dawned on her. Torrie was begging John to get up and help her but he was taken out by Umaga horrid wrath. **

"**Get her Umaga" Estrada told his monster, Umaga gave a look to Torrie and shouted in jibbish. **

"**No please, stop please," Torrie pleaded but her pleads were falling on death ears. **

**Torrie swallowed a lump that was in her throat knowing that this was going to bad for her. Umaga grabbed hold of Torrie. The blonde haired diva gasped with fright when she felt his chilling touch. Suddenly Umaga fell to his knees. Torrie looked up and was relieved to see John standing there with the same chair Umaga used on him. The fans cheered as Cena clotheslined the monster out of the ring. He went for Eric but the former Gm was to smart and hightailed out of the ring. Torrie looked at John before hugging him. John held unto Torrie as he and Torrie stared at Bischoff with his blue cold ice eyes. **

"**You okay" John asked Torrie**

"**Yeah thanks to you" Torrie replied still in John's embrace. **

**Eric smirked at John and Torrie; he was about to turn around when he heard the music of DX. The fans leapt to their feet and cheered along with John and Torrie. **

"**It can't be not DX, They were banned" JR said **

"**It is JR it's them" King continued "The two men that Bischoff screwed yesterday" **

**John and Torrie smiled seeing their good friends Hunter and Shawn walk down the ring. Eric got away but his escape plan broke down when two more people came out that Bischoff screwed Cryme Tyme. **

"**Bischoff better get the hell out of here" King said **

"**He needs to leave and never come back" JR replied **

**Eric was cornered; Cryme Tyme made Bischoff walk into DX. Eric looked down and slowly turned and was not happy to see Hunter and Shawn waving at him. Hunter grabbed Eric by his shirt and rolled him back in the ring. John let go of Torrie and FU'D his enemy while the fans cheered. Torrie clapped and hugged John when he did his finishing move on Eric Bischoff. **

**DX and Cryme Tyme joined John and Torrie in the ring. A dazed Eric looked around and saw all the people he would hate to see in his nightmares. Eric faced Torrie. She smiled and remembered what he said about her. **

**Torrie slapped Eric around the face, which was cheered by the guys and the fans**

"**What a slap by Torrie Wilson," JR said **

"**Well you can't blame Torrie what Eric was going to do to her" King said **

**After being slapped by Torrie, Triple H gave Bischoff a perigee while Shawn signalled for this friend to do it along with the others. **

"**Whoo" Torrie clapped seeing Eric was being taken out. **

**Triple H signalled for Lillian to get in the ring being another person Eric messed with. Lillian went up the steps and Shad opened the ropes for her she gave him a killing smile as she stepped in. Lillian joined Torrie wondering what Hunter's plan was. **

"**Lil" Torrie beamed hugging her. **

"**No we have a special send off for Eric, so Eric we have 3 words for you" Hunter told **

"**Uh oh something isn't good for the former GM" JR said **

"**Big dick Johnson" Hunter pointed to the entrance, Lillian and Torrie laughed with the others as a fat stripper came down in the ring in a DX tracksuit. **

"**I think Eric will think twice before messing with DX" John said to Torrie **

"**Yeah I know" Torrie smiled at him **

**DX proceed to shove Eric's head up the strippers ass, Torrie and Lillian put their hand around their mouth before laughing. Triple H throws Eric out of the ring giving him a nice DX send off present. Torrie, Lillian, John, DX and Cryme Tyme all pose for the happy crowd. John opens the ropes for the two blonde divas and jumps down himself. Torrie took the wwe champion's hand as he helped her down. **

**Shad and JTG had their arm around Lillian as they walked up the ramp. DX was walking in front while the wwe champion John Cena and Torrie Wilson walked close together behind as raw went off the air. **

**End of chapter **


	30. Please come with me

"**Well I don't think we will be seeing Bischoff anytime soon" Triple H laughed **

"**Yeah" Shawn said "Oh well I guess we're just stuck with Coach" **

"**Aren't you two supposed to be banned" John asked while Torrie was at his side **

"**Yeah I think we were, Hunter" Shawn said **

"**We have done a bad thing again" Triple H replied **

"**Never stopped you guys in the past" Shad replied while Lillian smiled **

"**Lil how's your face?" Torrie replied **

"**Hurts but okay" Lillian told Torrie **

**Mickie, Candice, Carlito and Jeff came over to see the others**

"**Mickie" Torrie hugged Mickie and then Candice. **

"**Lil how's your face?" Mickie asked **

"**I know I can't believe Eric slapped you" Candice spoke in disbelief**

"**Yeah but he got his" Lillian laughed **

"**True, so guys what are you doing later?" Mickie asked **

"**Emm nothing why" Shawn asked **

"**Because you're coming down the club with us" Mickie said with a smile **

"**Ohh are we?" Hunter asked **

"**Yep, Jeff and Carlito said their coming" Candice smiled **

"**You didn't give us a choice," Jeff told **

"**Yeah well we have a plane to catch tonight for UK do you think it would be good going drinking and dancing" Torrie asked **

"**Uh yeah, come on Torrie" Candice spoke **

"**Torrie's right, I think we need to rest and take it easy" Lillian said **

"**Oh come on we can do that on the plane" Mickie said **

"**Trish is coming" Candice smiled **

**Torrie and Lillian screamed hearing that news**

"**Whoa" The guys said hearing the two divas screech **

"**Trish is coming" Torrie asked happy **

"**Yeah" Mickie smiled at Torrie **

"**I'm in" Torrie replied **

"**Me too, and so you guys" Lillian said before the guys could even say a word **

"**Alright" Shad replied, Lillian smiled at him **

"**Yeah why not" Triple H said **

"**Hunter" Shawn replied **

"**Shawn you try and say no to them" Hunter replied pointing at the lovely divas **

"**Okay I'm in" Shawn replied **

"**Good" Torrie smiled **

"**I'm not" John spoke up, Torrie's smile faded when he said that **

"**What?" Shad asked **

"**I'm not going I don't feel like it" John replied, Torrie looked a little upset that John wasn't going to be there **

"**Ohh fine ditch us with these dancing machines" Triple H said **

"**Don't worry I will" John replied "I'll see you guys later" **

"**Alright see ya" Shawn said as John walked off **

"**I'll see you girls later" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie we're going to get ready" Mickie told her **

"**Yeah I know but I'm going to see if I can get Cena to come" Torrie told walking off **

"**Oh okay, come on lets get ready" Lillian said linking with Mickie and Candice **

"**Guys come on" Mickie called, the guys all sighed and followed the wwe divas **

**Torrie opened John's locker room, she saw him putting on a shirt. Torrie closed the door to get his attention. John turned and looked at her. **

"**What?" John asked her **

"**Are you sure I can't do anything to make you come" Torrie said walking over to him **

"**No" John replied **

"**What if I'm your dance partner, will you come?" Torrie asked **

"**Tempting but no" John replied **

"**Oh come on why not?" Torrie asked him **

"**I don't want too" John replied to her **

"**Neither do I but I'm still going" Torrie spoke to John "Please" **

"**No" John replied **

"**Okay fine then I'll stay with you" Torrie spoke "You don't go I won't go" **

"**That's blackmail" John replied, Torrie shrugged moving her hair to the side**

"**That's making me feel guilty" John said looking at Torrie **

"**Come on please come, it'll be fun" Torrie replied **

"**You go and have a nice time, I'll see you later" John spoke putting his stuff away. Torrie grabbed his bag and said to the wwe champion **

"**Look stop boring and come with us" Torrie told holding his duffel bag**

"**Torrie, give me my bag back" John said looking at her, Torrie moved away **

"**Okay I will if you come" Torrie replied **

**John looked down and put his black hat on top of his head before looking at Torrie "You're not going to give up until I say yes are you?" **

"**No come on please" Torrie replied **

"**Okay fine" John gave in, Torrie smiled and put down his bag**

"**Good I'll see you there" Torrie replied with a smile, John nodded. Torrie turned around ready to leave but she came back and hugged John **

"**I'm glad you're coming" Torrie said before leaving. John watched the door close he sat down and thought about Torrie.**

**End of chapter, please review thanks. Luv Kelly xxxxxx**


	31. Dance time

**Hi guys here's the next chapter Ohh I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year anyways here's the chapter **

**Torrie opened the women's locker room, she saw Candice brushing her hair, Mickie putting in her dangly silver diamonded earrings in while Lillian was doing up her silver buckled sandals behind her ankle. **

"**Hey Torrie" Mickie said putting on her black jacket, she was wearing a white short skirt with black halter neck with black ankle boots. **

"**Hey" Torrie smiled "So I have my date"**

"**Really he's coming" Lillian asked in a white short dress with silver sandals **

"**Yep no one said no to Torrie Wilson" Torrie laughed **

"**Cool well Trish said she's going to meet us at the club, so go and get ready" Candice told in a pink strapless dress with silver stilettos. Candice put her white jacket on and topped up her lip-gloss. **

"**Yeah okay" Torrie replied **

"**Lil I think shad likes you, I mean he was looking at you all night" Mickie teased **

"**Yeah well he's alright," Lillian told with a smile, she put on her cream coat on with her black scarf. **

**Torrie came out in a white short skirt with red strapless top with a silver diamonded chain around her skirt. Torrie slipped on her black stilettos. Torrie applied her make up and then put her silver necklace around her neck along with silver diamante earrings. Torrie got her see through blouse and attacked the hooks together. **

**Torrie brushed her hair and left it down so it could flow loosely on her back. Torrie grabbed her light pink coat and her white scarf. **

"**Right ready to go" Lillian asked, Torrie put her glam shine lip shine and applied to her lips. **

"**Yeah let's go" Mickie told opening the door of the locker room to see the guys standing there. **

"**Oh my god there's angles missing from heaven" Shawn said, the divas smiled and laughed **

"**More like devils" Triple H told**

"**Come on let's go then, one thing we are not dancing to girls aloud" John said looking straight to Torrie. **

**Later: **

**The superstars all got the nightclub; they all sat down around a table and ordered their drinks. **

**Torrie took off her pink coat and put it on the back of chair before taking a sip of her vodka and coke**

"**Trish" Torrie hugged her best friend **

"**Hey I'm not happy with you" Trish said **

"**Yeah I know I'm sorry" Torrie replied **

"**Alright good thing that John looked after you" Trish smiled, John choked on his drink before turning to Trish. **

"**Yeah" John spoke swallowing his drink **

"**Yeah well Torrie said that she was really grateful," Trish replied sitting down **

**Torrie laughed nervously before turning to Trish "Thanks Trish, I can talk myself" **

"**Yeah I know but I thought you needed help" Trish smiled **

"**So Trish how have you been?" Lillian asked**

"**Good yeah" Trish smiled **

"**It's good to see you Trish" Shawn spoke **

"**Thanks you too" Trish smiled **

"**When is the music going to start" Lillian told before drinking her white wine **

"**Yeah I want to dance" Candice replied, JTG smiled over at Candice **

"**Damn right, we have a long flight ahead of us" Mickie told putting down her archers **

"**What I don't understand is why do we have to go tonight" Torrie spoke **

"**Because we do," Hunter told **

"**Yeah but why, I mean we don't have a house show until Wednesday what's the point!" Torrie replied **

"**I know" Lillian said, suddenly Cassie Long way too go blared through the speakers. The divas looked at each other before going straight to the dance floor leaving the guys watch them together. **

"**I love this song," Lillian said dancing to Cater 2 u **

"**Yeah" The divas all agreed continuing to dance to their track **

**After that song was finished Beyonce Irreplaceable played. The beautiful lovely divas all screamed happy hearing Beyonce's song. The divas all held their hands up and moved their bodies to the beat while the guys all watched in amazement watching the divas swerve their hips. Torrie took glances at John while she danced. **

**The next song was Ring alarm by Beyonce, the divas all happily danced to Beyonce. After was De ja u and Crazy in love. After that was another song of Destiny Child Bootyclious.**

**The divas all moved their bodies to the beat. **

"**So anyone else in paradise right now" Shad asked watching Lillian dance to Soldier by Destiny Child**

"**I'm with you man," JTG said with his arm on Shad while he watched Candice dance to come on over by Christina Aguilera. **

**The next song they danced to was Jo Jo Too little, too late. After was Shakira Illegal the divas slowed their dancing to this quite slow song. **

**Next song was Mickie and Jessy Over you, the divas all danced to this up beat track. As she danced Torrie thought about her low life soon to be ex husband Peter Gruner and she knew in her heart that she was over him thanks to wwe champion John Cena. **

"**So which diva do you like then?" JTG asked while Nylon Loosing a friend was playing in the background **

"**Whoo man I like the blonde haired woman" Shad smiled, John turned thinking he meant Torrie.**

"**Lillian man, she is the Da bomb man look at that ass" Shad smirked as she danced to London Bridge by Fergie**

"**Yeah man, I like Lillian, but Candice is hot she does that go daddy twirl thing" JTG smirked watching Candice do her twirl to pussycat dolls I don't need a man. **

"**Whoo go Candice" Torrie shouted **

"**Lil your turn" Candice shouted, the raw singer smiled and did her own sexy dance getting down on the floor and making her way up. **

"**Whooo" Shad spoke smiling **

"**That is hot" Triple H said, Shawn slapped him on the head**

"**What was that for?" Triple H said turning to Shawn **

"**Your married, stop looking" Shawn spoke **

"**Come on Shawn if you weren't with Becca who would you go for?" Carlito asked **

"**No, no one I have Becca and I won't want anyone else" Shawn spoke "I'm not like Hunter" **

"**Hey, Steph knows she's only one I love" Triple H said, Shad, JTG and John weren't paying attention they were watching Torrie, Lillian and Candice dance to Girls Aloud Long hot summer. **

"**I like Mickie" Carlito told out of the blue **

"**Ooooo…." The guys said except for John, he was too busy watching Torrie swerve her hips back and forth and hold her hands up Girls aloud Something Kinda ooh. After was Girls aloud's new song I think we're alone now. **

"**John would you stop looking for one second" Shawn said, John turned around and looked at showstopper **

"**If you like her so much then do this thing that we do tell her!" Hunter replied to John. The wwe champion ignored the game and continued to look at Torrie while she danced to "Genie in the bottle by Christiana Aguilera. **

"**Shall we go and get the guys to dance with us," Lillian asked the girls **

"**Yeah we can't keep dancing on our own," Torrie said while Truly madly and deeply by Cascadca was playing.**

**The wwe divas stopped dancing and walked over to the guys**

"**Uh oh I'm sensing this isn't good" Carlito spoke seeing Mickie standing in front of him **

"**You're telling me, hey Lil how are you baby?" Shad asked **

"**Feeling really lonely" Lillian told, Shad looked down at the beautiful Latina**

"**Come and dance with us, come on" Candice told picking JTG up off his chair **

"**Yeah come on please," Trish asked Jeff even though she was married **

"**Come on" Torrie smiled at John. The wwe champion put down his drink and took Torrie's hand while the others took the other divas to the stage floor while Notrgroius big nasty girl was playing. **

**P.Diddy feat Nicole come to me came on, the wwe divas sexually danced with the men to this song. Torrie drew closer to John as she danced; she placed her hands on John's chest as he his hands placed on her slender hips. **

**The next song in the club was Akon feat Enimem smack that. Lillian was dancing close to Shad while Candice danced close to JTG. **

"**Fine abandon us," Triple H shouted **

"**You're still got me," Shawn said **

"**Oh dear god" Triple H muttered **

"**Hey I heard that," Shawn told, Hunter looked at him **

"**Sorry man, ohh sometimes being married it's like having a ball chain around neck" Triple H said **

"**Hunter I wouldn't say that" Shawn said **

"**Why not" Triple H asked**

"**Because the ball of chain is behind you," Stephanie said, Triple H listened to that voice he turned and saw his beautiful wife and the mother of his precious daughter. **

"**Hey honey" Hunter said with smile **

"**Don't hey me," Stephanie replied **

"**What are you doing here the love of my life" Triple H smiled, Shawn laughed **

"**Ohh I thought I would see my lovely husband while dad has Aurora, and maybe put that chain around your neck" Stephanie told while bubbling by Blue was playing in the background **

"**Ooh" Shawn said **

"**So getting a dance and maybe a kiss is out of the question," Triple H asked **

"**What do you think?" Stephanie said sitting down **

"**I'm really happy you're here" Triple H replied to his wife**

"**Yeah," Stephanie spoke smiling at Triple H, Hunter and Stephanie kissed while Shawn made a whipping sound **

"**Oh Shawn, Becca said she loves you" Stephanie told Honeyz Finally found was playing and the couples were slowly dancing to the beat along with Never let you down by Honeyz. **

"**I better call her," Shawn said getting up, Hunter laughed and kissed his wife while curtain falls by Blue was playing. **

"**You are amazing" Triple H replied, Stephanie smiled **

"**Yeah well that's only because of you" Stephanie spoke **

"**Steph!" Torrie shouted, Stephanie got up and hugged Torrie **

"**Steph, we haven't seen you in ages how are you?" Candice asked sitting next to JTG**

"**I'm fine, I have a daughter to look after," Stephanie told with a smile while Honeyz Finally found was playing and the couples were slowly dancing to **

"**Aww I love Aurora, she's so sweet" Torrie told **

"**Yeah when are you going to bring her to raw" Mickie asked **

"**Well that's up to Hunter" Stephanie replied, everyone looked at Hunter **

"**Ohh I hate when that happens" Hunter told **

"**Soon don't know when" Triple H replied **

**A bit later**

"**Hey guys did you hear that Kevin Federline and Britney Spears has split up" Mickie asked taking a sip of her drink **

"**Yeah all John's fault" Triple H joked **

"**Why me?" John replied **

"**Well I read that Britney is taking this divorce not well, she's partying all hours with Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan" Trish replied **

"**Yeah apparently she has turned into a right slapper" Candice spoke **

"**Well divorce is hard to go through" Shawn said "So you have to give her that" **

"**Yeah but Torrie is going through her divorce and you don't see her acting like a slapper" Candice said, Torrie listened to what Candice said; she didn't say anything she just took a big gulp of her drink. **

"**I don't know who to feel sorry for?" Triple H said **

"**I hate Kevin Federline, the man he can't rap, John's our hot rapper right Torrie" Trish teased with a smile, John looked at Torrie **

**Torrie nearly choked on her drink, she coughed a bit before turning to her "Thanks Trish" **

**The bartender grabbed a microphone "Right well tonight is a very special treat, because it's karaoke night" **

**The guys all turned to the divas **

"**Karaoke" Triple H replied **

"**We didn't know" Mickie spoke "Trish was the one who told us" **

"**Thanks Mickie" Trish spoke **

"**Well I think you girls should do a couple of songs since you made us come here" Shawn told **

"**What?" Torrie replied **

"**No way" Trish replied **

"**How about you do or we will make you" hunter replied **

"**That's not fair?" Candice moaned **

"**Come on then, come on girls," Lillian told getting up **

"**But what are we going to sing?" Torrie asked **

"**I don't know" Candice spoke **

"**What about Closer to you?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah sounds good" Trish told getting up going to the bar. **

"**This is going to funny," Shawn said laughing seeing the divas standing there with microphone. **

"**Yeah" Triple H laughed with the guys as the music started **

**The spotlight shone on all the gorgeous wwe divas, Torrie stood in front while Trish, Lillian, Mickie and Lillian stood at the back as the music started to play. Torrie closed her eyes and started to sing the first verse in a sweet angel voice. The guys all looked at each other thinking their plan to humiliate the girls had backfired seeing how well Torrie was singing. **

**Lillian sang her verse, while Mickie and Candice back danced to closer. Trish sung hers then it went back to Torrie.**

"**I think our plan backfired" Shawn muttered **

"**Yeah I think it did" Stephanie smiled seeing the divas sing **

"**They are great, I never knew they could sing like that," Carlito told as the song was coming to the end **

**John wasn't listening to the guy's conversation he was too busy looking and listening to Torrie's beautiful voice. **

"**John" Shawn spoke, the wwe champion didn't move he just stared at Torrie who was looking at him hoping she could get closer to him **

"**Hello" Triple H spoke; John snapped out of his trance and turned to the showstopper **

"**Huh" **

"**Good aren't they" **

"**Yeah, great" John uttered **

**At the end of song, Torrie sung all her own as the song faded to the background. The guys and everyone in the club clapped for the girl's performance. **

"**That was good" Shawn said as the girls jumped down off the stage **

"**Shawn, no it was crap all out of tune" Triple H lied "Right guys" **

"**Very good" Shad said, Hunter looked at them **

"**Yeah it was brilliant, I never knew you could sing like that" John asked Torrie **

"**Well yeah thanks" Torrie smiled at him **

"**Ohh what's the point?" Hunter said throwing his hands up the air; everyone laughed at the game even his own wife. **

**Later: **

**The superstars were back on the dance floor; the next song in club was Pussycat dolls Buttonz. All the divas all danced with the guys to the up beat song. Torrie danced with John to the song. She moved her hips to the beat; she placed her hands around John's neck while he had his arms around her waist bringing closer to him. Torrie smiled at him while singing to Buttonnz.**

**The next song was another Pussycat Dolls song called Don't cha, all the divas got down to the music. After that was Torrie's theme song a girl like that. Torrie moved her hips and her body to the beat while danced with John. Lillian brought Shad close to her, Shad smiled as Trish served her hips to the beat. **

"**What are Shawn and Hunter doing?" Torrie asked while she danced with John to Sexy Love by Ne-yo**

"**Doing there own dancing," John told while Switch by Will Smith**

"**Yeah don't worry" John replied **

"**Their not with us" John said, the song changed to Sugababes Push the button and Follow me Home.**

**John and Torrie danced slowing Together to the beat of the music; Torrie put her head on John's chest, as he put his arms around her waist as they danced to follow me home. While Torrie danced to the song with John she listened to the lyrics, she knew she would never leave John and stand by his side whatever the cost and how bad the situation is. **

**We ride by Rihanna came on in the club after was Christina Aguilera Ain't no other man. Another song called Stay another day came on next in the club after was east 17 feat Gabrielle if you ever.**

**A slow song called I stand by you came on next. Torrie leant her head on John's shoulder while they moved slowly to the beat of the song. Torrie knew in her heart no matter what happens she would always stand by John and always be there for him if he needed someone. It was the same for John he would always be there for Torrie. **

**Shakira the one came on Torrie smiled and remembered, this was the song that Torrie knew that John was the one she would want and need him by her side.**

**Torrie relaxed her head on John's chest; she could hear his loving heartbeat, Torrie** **was happy that John was here. **

**A couple Christmas songs came on in the club, 8 days of Christmas and All I want for Christmas is you. Torrie knew in her heart that she wanted John but she was too scared to admit in case it doesn't work out and again she would get her heart broken. **

**Through the rain came on next, Torrie put her head on John's chest and knew that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't been able to make it through the rain. The next song was sweetest feeling after that was "Can't fight the moonlight".**

**Tell me by P.diddy feat Christina Aguilera came on, Torrie danced with John to the track while the rest danced with the guys. After was wait a minute by Pussycat Dolls. **

**Maria, Victoria and Melina came in the club they looked on the dance floor; Maria's blood ran cold when she saw Torrie dance with John. She had to break this up if it was the last thing she did. The superstars went back to the table to have another drink **

"**Ohh sorry guys I forgot to mention you're not leaving tonight" Stephanie said **

"**What?" **

"**Yeah my dad said it's pointless going tonight so tomorrow in the afternoon" Stephanie said **

"**See I told you, it was pointless" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah" Stephanie told **

"**I'll be back in a minute," Torrie told getting up from the table **

**Maria smirked to herself seeing the opportunity; Maria made her way across the club before walking up to John**

**Uh oh what is Maria going to do, someone gets hurt after Torrie and Maria clash find out what happened, I struggled with this chapter please review I know some of the music is old lol I wanted to put a mixture of songs on lol **

**Next Chapter: Oh no **


	32. When things go wrong

**Hi guys, here's another chapter I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing lol, Please review thanks**

**Oh I saw Tribute to the troops, I love it it was awesone but it was emotional, I bet it was for the wwe superstars. I'm so proud of the wwe superstars and the tropps lol. Yeah John won that was probably the best cena/Edge match In my opinion. Torrie santa's helper lol I was so proud of her you could see the emotion for the troops from Torrie. I loved JBL Santa lol, Yes masterlock has finally been broken lol ****I can't wait for raw next week, K-Fed is so going to get his ass kicked lol. But I have a feeling he has trick up his sleeve. Anyways sorry got carried away lol **

**Next Chapter **

"**Hey John" Maria said with a smile **

"**Ohh hey Maria" John muttered as he saw her in the most shortest pink dress he has ever seen **

"**Ohh hi everyone" Maria muttered, Trish looked at her with glare**

"**Emm John I was wondering if you would dance with me" Maria asked John **

**John looked at her while everyone on the table was waiting for John's answer hoping he would say no. **

"**Emm yeah okay" John spoke, Maria smiled as John stood up **

"**What's he doing?" Shawn asked **

"**Dancing with Maria" Triple H whispered **

"**That's not funny," Shawn told, Triple h smiled until he saw Torrie come back**

"**Hey what's going on?" Torrie asked sitting down **

**Torrie turned and looked at the dance floor and her heart sank when she saw Maria dance with John "err when did that happen?" **

"**Just a minute ago Torrie" Trish uttered **

"**Ohh right" Torrie muttered before taking a sip, Torrie acted like she wasn't bothered and tried to not stare but it wasn't working it was all her eyes could see. **

**John turned and saw Torrie looking, he tried to pull away from Maria but she grabbed him before he could. Torrie's blood rose when she saw Maria sexually danced with John **

"**I've had enough of this" Torrie replied getting up **

"**Something tells me that this isn't good," Triple H said **

"**Yep me too" Shawn replied as everyone got up from the table **

**An enraged Torrie stormed on the dance floor like an angry red dragon, she grabbed Maria and tore her off John and pushed her away a couple of steps **

"**What is your problem Torrie?" Maria came back **

"**My problem, John came with me not you so why don't you just leave and go and find another man to throw your self at" Torrie snapped **

"**What?" **

"**You heard me you cheap easy pathetic slapper" Torrie spat at Maria **

"**Whoa come on stop it both of you" John tried to break up Maria and Torrie **

"**You know what Torrie you don't measure up to me in any way, you are a stupid worthless bitch" Maria snapped **

"**What?" **

"**Stop it" John said **

"**Yeah well John's mine…. So why don't you just go?" Torrie replied **

"**Hey one second when did I become yours Torrie" John spoke to Torrie **

"**Yeah well you don't even deserve a guy like John because you would only destroy him like all the others you have been with, Who was it Torrie Billy, Peter, " Maria started **

"**I'm warning you Maria, shut up," Torrie shouted at her **

"**Why don't you, John should be with me" **

"**Hey excuse me I'm standing right here, I don't want either of you so stop this," John told, Torrie looked at him when he said that **

"**Did he say he didn't want me?" Torrie thought **

"**Did I just say that?" John asked himself**

"**Yeah well why would you want a pathetic damaged cow like that" Maria screeched, Torrie looked at her Maria was going deep into Torrie's life she had idea what hell she went through with Peter. **

**Maria grabbed a drink and threw it in Torrie's face, Torrie screamed and wiped her face after Maria threw red wine in her face. Torrie saw Maria smiling**

"**That's it" Torrie thought, Torrie ran and speared Maria on the table and hammered at her head. John grabbed Torrie by her waist and dragged her off Maria. Torrie screamed in John's embrace she struggled wanting to hurt Maria **

"**Stop it Torrie!" John sternly said **

"**Oh no" Shawn said running over there **

**Torrie hit John in the stomach and speared Maria to the floor; the gang were screaming half of them wanting to stop the fight and the other half wanting Torrie to destroy Maria **

**John grabbed Torrie again and tightened his grip around Torrie waist she could hardly breathe but she could. Maria got up and pushed Torrie into Lillian who fell and smacked her head on the table. A glass fell on the head knocking Lillian out cold **

"**OH MY GOD LIL" Trish noticed running over to the unconscious Lillian **

"**Oh shit Hunter" Shawn turned Hunter around **

"**Oh hell" Hunter said **

"**Lillian, can you hear me" Shad asked holding her, Lillian moved her head into him he noticed she was bleeding from her head when she smacked her head on the table. **

"**Call an ambulance" Candice shouted kneeling down as JTG comforted her **

**The bartender got on the phone and called an ambulance for the fallen wwe diva Lillian Garcia. Torrie got off the floor as Maria ran away she turned and saw the gang rally around Lillian making sure she was okay **

"**Oh god" Torrie said she was frozen she turned and saw John looking at her he wasn't smiling he had an angry expression on his face. **

"**John" Torrie muttered, he turned back around to Lillian **

**Torrie couldn't believe that she snapped like that and because of her hatred towards Maria one of the most important person in her life had got hurt. Torrie stood there with worry and sorry placed her eyes as the guys attended to Lillian **

**Next Chapter **

**Lillian was in hospital getting patched up, the gang was in the waiting room Candice was sitting JTG lap, Hunter was cuddling Stephanie, Mickie was sitting on her chair as Carlito put his arm around her. Torrie was sitting next Trish who was reading a magazine, Torrie looked at John who was talking to Jeff.**

**Torrie put her head down she didn't mean for this to happen she never thought that in her mind that this is how this night would end like this. **

"**Torrie are you okay?" Trish asked **

"**Yeah fine," Torrie uttered clenching her black jumper into her **

"**I can't believe this has happened" Shawn said **

"**Not how I thought tonight would turn out," Hunter told while Stephanie leant on his shoulder **

"**I know" Carlito **

"**I'm going to get a drink does anything want anything" John asked them **

"**No man we're fine" Hunter **

"**Can I have hot chocolate" Stephanie spoke **

"**Sure" John told **

"**Me too" Trish replied, John smiled before leaving the waiting room**

"**I'll go and help him," Torrie told walking out **

**Torrie walked down a hospital corridor, she remembered the last time she was here. Torrie saw John standing by the vender's. Torrie sighed and made her way over there. **

"**Need some help," Torrie muttered, John took the cup and turned to her **

"**Fine thanks" John replied **

"**John I…" Torrie tried to say **

"**Why did you snap like that, I have never seen you like that Torrie" John replied putting the two hot chocolates on the side **

"**So what if I was dancing with Maria, we're not an item so what the fuck is the problem" John asked her **

"**I don't know, I never meant for this happen John do you think I would hurt Lillian on purpose she's my best friend" Torrie replied **

"**Then why" John asked **

"**I don't know, I have no answers to these questions I don't know why I did it" Torrie replied **

"**Neither do I, Torrie I don't understand what we are to each other I'm so confused it driving me crazy" John replied **

"**I know me too," Torrie said **

"**We can't carry on like this, look to be most honest what has it got to do with you if I do go with other women" John asked her**

**Torrie looked at him, this all conversation was hurting her because she could that John was slipping through her fingers and there was nothing she could do about it. **

"**I think we need to just keep away from each other," John told, Torrie looked at him **

"**What?" **

"**Well this us it's mess Torrie I don't know if I can take it anymore" John said to Torrie **

"**But" Torrie tried to say **

"**So is this over?" Torrie asked him, John looked at her before walking away signalling yes it is over. **

**Torrie could feel tears in her eyes, she let them run free on the face, and she sat down and thought about what had happened. Torrie didn't know what to do anymore she was so confused her life was so complicated. John Cena used to be the shinning light in her life but that light was slowly disappearing in Torrie's life.**

**End of chapter **


	33. My heart desires

**Next Chapter: **

**Lillian was let go from the hospital, the guys was driving the divas to the hotel room after the lovely night that turned into a nightmare. Torrie was in the back seat she decided not to go in John's car she went with Shawn, Hunter, Steph and Trish **

**Torrie stuck her headphones in her ears and listened to her music on her ipod blocking out all over the conversations she wanted to be alone listening to her music. **

**Torrie was listening stay another day, she thought about what happened to her and John she wished that things today had planned out better at least she might still had John in her life but at the moment it didn't look good for the diva **

**Torrie clicked on the menu button on the ipod and scanned down all the songs she had funny enough she chose all the love songs that meant something to her. Torrie listened to please remember by Leanne rimes, she remembered all the times John was there for her how he made her laugh and smile. **

**Torrie placed her head on the window as the rain dripped off the window; a tear fell from the Torrie's eyes as she listened to what hurts the most. **

**Trish turned to her; Torrie wiped her tears from her eyes because she could sense Trish looking at her. Torrie didn't want anyone to know she was upset **

**Torrie turned on "walk on by" by Britney Spears, she loved this song because it reminded her of John in fact all the songs she listened to reminded of the wwe champion even though she was hurting inside somehow thinking of him made her happy and sad at the same time. **

**Torrie listened to the lyrics of the song; it was exactly how she felt every time she saw John her heart lit up and she doesn't feel so lonely and empty. She tries to tell John how she feels but every time she tries to say something she ends up with nothing. **

"**What you listening to Torrie?" Stephanie asked **

"**Tearing up my heart by nysnc and know this I promise u" Torrie muttered before falling silent **

**A couple of minutes passed **

"**Torrie you okay" Shawn asked **

"**Just peachy" Torrie replied listening to Stickwit u and the one by shakira. Torrie knew her heart John was the one she wanted she needed but she was scared to risk being another relationship in case it didn't work out maybe that's why she's the way she is. Peter had hurt Torrie not just physically or emotionally **

"**Are you sure?" Hunter asked driving **

"**Yep" Torrie replied as she changed to backstreet boys quit playing games with my heart.**

**Deep down Torrie knew that John was right it was mess, not even knowing it she was playing with John's heart. **

"**Torrie" Trish asked, Torrie came out of trance and turned to Trish while she listened to see the day by Girls aloud **

"**Can I listen"? **

"**Sure if you want" Torrie uttered changing it to Pussycat dolls wait a minute **

"**I like this song," Trish smiled popping her head up and down to the track, Torrie put on smile before changing it to Beyonce check on it. **

**Hunter parked the car in the hotel parking; Torrie saw her John was already here she decided to continue to listen to her ipod so she could ignore John. **

"**Torrie" Trish said," Take them out" **

"**No!" Torrie snapped **

"**Okay" Trish said, Torrie sighed as she walked into the hotel lobby **

"**Hey" Mickie called**

**Torrie turned and saw John looking at her; she looked to the floor not wanting to look at John because if she did her heart would hurt. Torrie saw John walking over to her she just turned her back and went over to talk to Mickie **

"**I hope she didn't take it seriously, I didn't mean what I said" John thought **

"**Right well I don't know about you but I'm going to our room, Hunter you coming?" Stephanie asked**

"**What are you kidding, first night in ages with Aurora, you damn right I'm coming" Hunter said. **

**Stephanie smiled and laughed as Hunter put his arm around her, The married couple said their goodbyes before going up to their room **

"**There was me hoping that we could have a girlie night" Lillian said, Shad was supporting because she was still a little drowsy**

"**Lil you sure you're up to it," Mickie asked **

"**Yeah" Lillian replied **

"**Alright then sounds good to me," Candice said **

"**Trish, Torrie" Mickie asked **

"**Sure" Trish smiled walking over to them **

"**I'm not really in the mood, I'll see you guys later" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie" **

"**See you tomorrow" Torrie said going into the lift. John looked at her as the door closed **

"**Ohh well come then girlies" Mickie told happy **

**The divas said their goodnights to the guys before going into Mickie's hotel room **

**Torrie opened her hotel room; she placed her coat on the sofa and put down on black prada bag on the table. Torrie took off her sandals and got changed into white sweat pants and white tank top, she poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the sofa, she turned on the telly and saw my family on Torrie decided to watch the comedy. After that was over she turned to the music channel sorry seems to the hardest came on. Torrie put down the remote and picked up her glass and drunk some wine. **

**Torrie poured her self another one before putting her fingers through her hair. Swear it all over again by westlife came on, after was if I let you go Torrie noticed that it was westlife greatest hits. Torrie smiled because she liked westlife so she decided to leave on the greatest hits of westlife. **

**Chloe came from her bed and jumped on the sofa, Torrie smiled and saw her precious puppy on her lap **

"**At least I still have you" Torrie muttered to the little puppy **

**Torrie's cell rang, she got off the sofa and looked at the speed dial it said John. Torrie's heart was telling her answer it but her head was saying don't. Torrie turned off her cell and put on the table. She walked back to the sofa and drunk some more wine listening to against all the odds and after was what makes a man**

**Meanwhile **

**John looked at his phone, after Torrie declined his call. He sat down on his bed and regretted what he told Torrie. A few seconds passed before John lay down on his bed as he thought of Torrie. **

"**This isn't fun without Torrie" Trish said **

"**I know it should be all of us" Candice replied **

"**She's probably sleep now" Mickie told **

"**I'm going to get her" Lillian said getting off her bed, she put her black dressing gown on before walking out of the door **

**Torrie looked and saw her laptop on the side, she grabbed and turned it on, she went on our time website that fans had created. Torrie scanned down and read all the comments about her and John. **

**Torrie clicked on pictures of her and John, she scanned down and so a bunch of them and saw all the comments that had been written saying they were cute, wish they could be together. **

**Torrie clicked on the video of John saving her from Rene Dupree, Torrie remembered that day when Rene beat the living hell out of her and John came to her aid. **

**Torrie heard a knock on the door; she closed her laptop and walked to the door **

"**Lillian" **

"**Ohh good your up come on please come over" Lillian said **

"**No I can't" Torrie replied **

"**Please come on, it'll be fun" Lillian told**

"**I bet but I'm not in the mood" Torrie replied **

"**Not in the mood for a girlies night" Lillian spoke **

**Torrie sighed and gave in "Fine okay, I guess" **

"**Great come on then" Lillian said, Torrie smiled and took her key card out of her room and left with Lillian to have a nice girls night in. **

"**Torrie!" Trish said jumping off the bed to hug Torrie **

"**Ohh cool you came" Mickie told eating a mint matchmaker **

"**Yeah" Torrie smiled, she sat down on the bed **

"**Want one" Candice asked Torrie, the playboy cover girl smiled and took a malteser celebration. **

"**Thanks" Torrie said after eating it **

"**So what are we going to do ladies" Trish asked **

**"Snacks anyone," Lillian asked holding up a bag, Trish and Torrie eyes widened with delight as lots of fatty snacks fell on the bed, Chocolates, Cookie's, Doughnuts, cakes, crisps. **

**"Ohh yummy" Candice replied picking up a chocolate **

"**We are going to get into trouble" Mickie replied **

**"Should we?" Torrie asked tempted picking up a cookie "We'll get into trouble with Vince we're supposed eat healthy" **

"**Whatever, girls need sugar to survive" Trish replied picking up a chocolate, Torrie watched Trish unwrap the Carmel chocolate mad put it in her mouth **

**"Ummm, oh my god" Trish said with her eyes closed **

**"Yeah" Lillian said eating a doughnut; Torrie looked and bit into the cookie. That's all it took Torrie one bite she was pigging out **

**"We're going to so dead," Mickie answered pouring some wine for her and Trish, Torrie, Lillian and Candice**

**"Oh well" Trish said eating a chocolate chip cookie. "I'm not a wwe diva anymore so I don't have too worry" **

**"Exactly" Torrie said eating the rest of her jam doughnut. **

**"A toast" Lillian said, Torrie and Trish along with the girls held up the glasses **

**"Here's too heavenly snacks" Lillian joked, Trish and Torrie laughed as they banged their glasses together. **

**"Hey shall we watch Ice Age 2?" Lillian asked, Torrie and Trish turned and nodded. **

**The divas went into bedroom, Trish lay down near the wall, and Lillian sat her back against the wall while Torrie took her seat between Trish and Lillian.**

**Ice Age 2 started the girls had a giggle watching this comedy. **

**"Aww I love Diego" Torrie said **

**"Yeah, Sid's my fave" Trish replied **

**"No Manny's mine" Lillian smiled. **

**"Yeah I like Manny, he's so funny" Candice said. **

**"Thanks Candy" Lillian said **

**After Ice Age 2 was over, the divas all got in bed talked about lots of things mainly their love life **

"**How you Lillian?" Trish asked **

"**Yeah okay, I'll live" Lillian replied **

"**Yeah Lil I'm so sorry" Torrie told in a sorry manner**

"**Ohh babe don't worry" Lillian said, Torrie hugged Lillian**

"**Anyways she had Shad looking after her, how sweet," Mickie teased **

"**Shut up" Lillian said hitting Mickie with a pillow **

"**Oww, don't think Lil that just because your been hurt today I'm going to let you hit me with a pillow" Mickie told, the divas looked each other and hit Mickie with their pillows**

"**Okay" Mickie said, "Point made" **

"**So Torrie how's it going with Mr Cena" Mickie asked, Torrie didn't say anything she just drunk some of her wine **

"**Nothing" **

"**Nothing give me a break, how gullible to you think we are" Trish replied **

"**Just stop okay" Torrie replied, this was the reason why Torrie didn't want to come tonight because the subject of John Cena would come up **

"**Well Mickie might be but I'm not" Trish laughed, Mickie hit with a pillow **

"**Come on Torrie you got so close to John today, I mean he saved you from facing Umaga now that is a hero" Lillian said **

**Torrie slightly laughed and smiled "Yeah hero" **

"**I mean not a lot of guys would do that" Mickie replied **

**Torrie knew the girls were right John was her hero; he would always be there for her in a second. **

"**So Torrie I think has picked up yours and John's attraction to each other" Trish told **

"**What?" **

"**Yeah about 5 articles now, and a pole" Mickie joined in**

"**Ohh great" Torrie said**

**Later: **

"**Hey Doom is on in a minute shall we watch it, it's got Rock and that Karl urban" Mickie asked lying on her front on the bed **

"**Who?" Trish asked kneeling her on knees on the bed**

"**The Rock Trish you know the great one" Lillian replied **

"**Yes thanks Lillian, what you mean they one that teases you every time he sees you" Trish teased **

**Lillian looked and smiled at Trish and told the Canadian Diva "Well at least he didn't kiss me" **

**Trish turned to Lillian and faked a laugh "Ha ha very funny Lil" **

"**Trish your turn" Torrie laughed, Trish looked and took Lillian down on the bed and began smacking her with a pillow **

"**Whoa come on," Torrie laughed trying to pull Trish off Lillian **

**Trish grabbed a pillow and smacked Torrie in the head with it, Torrie looked and laughed "Ohh it's on now" Torrie and Trish began a pillow fight. Candice and Mickie were fighting on the bed. Lillian was still on the bed laughing while the others had a fight. Eventually the fight turned into a huge pillow fight. **

"**So do you guys want to watch Doom?" Mickie asked sitting back against the wall **

"**Yeah and for the record I meant who is Karl Urban?" Trish replied **

"**He played Eomer in Lord of rings, Trish you said he looked cute" Torrie told sitting at the back of the bed**

"**Oh yeah, yeah put it on" Trish replied **

"**I heard this is really gruesome" Candice spoke **

"**Ohh stop being a wuss Candice" Mickie replied turning it on**

"**First off, I'm not a wuss it's based on that game you know Doom with all the monsters" Candice replied **

"**Ohh yeah I remember, Oh well we have each other" Lillian told taking her place between Torrie and Trish **

"**Well if we get nightmares, we're blaming you Mickie James" Torrie told**

"**Yeah alright" Mickie said with a smile **

"**Well here we go" Torrie told as the movie started "Are they marines in this" **

"**I think so" Trish replied **

"**Well that's why it said Marine crops" Mickie spoke Trish gave her glare before turning back to the movie**

"**There he is Trish" Torrie told pointing to Karl Urban's character who was John Grimm **

"**There he is alright, and he's a marine in this" Trish replied **

"**Trish your married" Mickie reminded her **

"**I know" Trish replied to her **

"**The Rock" Lillian smiled seeing him on the telly **

"**That Duke guy is so funny," Torrie replied **

**In the middle of movie, all the gruesome and shooting was happening. The divas came really close together as they watched all the gruesome blood and stuff**

"**Ohh Mickie I thought you said it wouldn't be bad" Trish replied **

"**It's not that gross" Mickie told**

"**Mick, That Sam girl is holding a heart in her hand" Torrie replied, "It's making me feel sick" **

"**Lillian needs Shad to protect her" Candice said with a smile **

"**Yeah and you need JTG to protect you" Lillian shot back **

"**Oh come you too" Torrie said, she closed her eyes as a monster was killing someone. **

"**Torrie do you need Cena to protect you?" Mickie replied laughing **

"**Uh huh, ha ha really funny" Torrie replied **

"**Shall we turn it off?" Trish asked **

"**No we're half way through we might as well just watch it" Torrie replied drinking some water **

"**Okay" Lillian replied, "I actually like it"**

"**Yeah me too" Candice replied "Without all the blood and stuff" **

**After Doom was finished, the divas watched "She the man" **

"**I love this film, it's so funny" Torrie told **

"**Yeah that Duke guy is so fit" Candice replied **

"**Yeah" Torrie spoke **

"**Torrie who would you pick out of Duke or John" Trish asked **

**Torrie coughed as she drinking her bottle of water, Torrie swallowed the gulp the water before turning to them **

"**I don't know" Torrie muttered **

"**Oh come on Torrie" Trish asked **

**Torrie sighed and let out laugh knowing they wouldn't let this go until she saids something. **

"**John, I would pick John" Torrie replied, the divas looked at her **

"**We thought so" They all smiled at Torrie. **

**Torrie smiled at the them and continued to watch she's the man, The divas laughed nearly half way through the film it was that funny. After that they watched Fresh Prince of Bel air. **

"**I love this show it is so funny," Mickie told **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied watching the telly **

**It was about 4 am in the morning; the wwe divas were finally fallen sleep. Torrie was dreaming that she and John had declared love for each other and that he was here with her right now, holding her and kissing her **

**Torrie shot up and looked at the clock she saw it was 4:15 am in the morning. Torrie laid back down she wondered why she dreamed that her and John told each other they loved each other maybe that was what her heart wished for her and John to be love. Torrie turned her head and saw her mates all sleeping they were dead to the world, if there was earthquake that probably wouldn't wake them. Torrie closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. **

**Wow sorry for the long chapter lol, I kept writing and writing, anyways please review thanks hunnies **


	34. Friends in love

**Next Chapter **

"**Ring, Ring" A noise went through Torrie's head, she crunched her eyes shut after hearing that noise **

"**What the hell is that noise?" Mickie asked still half asleep **

"**My alarm clock" Lillian told **

"**Alarm, Lil it's 7 in the morning our flight isn't until tonight," Candice said lying back down **

"**I thought we could get up get the guys and do a early shopping trip," Lillian said **

"**I think that happened when she hit her head" Mickie told **

"**You know that isn't such a bad idea," Trish told **

"**Yeah why not we're up now, but I won't be the one who tells the guys to get up," Candice replied **

"**Come on then" Torrie told getting out of bed **

"**Torrie ring John…" Trish started but Torrie ran in the bathroom to get changed **

"**Okay I will instead" Trish said getting her phone **

"**I have no idea what is wrong with Torrie, but every time we mention John she closes up now" Mickie said **

**Torrie stepped in the shower and took a nice hot shower; she could the girls talking about her and John. Torrie turned off the water and put a towel around her body and dried herself. **

**Torrie changed into a pair of blue denim jeans, Silver belt, White halter neck that came to her stomach, and put a purple scarf around her neck. She opened to the door and sat on the bed putting on her pink heels, she put her white jumper on. **

"**My turn" Candice ran to the bathroom to get ready **

**Meanwhile John was sleeping when his phone rang, John moaned and answered his phone still half asleep **

"**Hello" John muttered **

"**John its Trish" **

"**Trish do you know what time it is?" John asked the diva **

"**Yes I do 7:30 in the morning" Trish said, Torrie was sitting next to her doing her make up but she listening to the conversation. **

"**Ohh so you do then why the hell have you woke me up and this time," John asked **

"**We're going down for breakfast, so get he guys up and we'll meet you down there no excuses" Trish said**

"**But I" John tried to say**

"**Bye" Trish hung up before John could say a word **

"**Grgh, women" John said getting up **

**The divas all casually dressed went down to the lobby and had their breakfast **

"**Where are those lazy asses" Trish asked **

"**Give them credit we did wake them up 7 am in the morning" Mickie told**

**Suddenly the lift opened and the guys all came out, Stephanie was sleeping on Hunter's shoulder.**

"**Ohh there they are" Trish said as they came and sat down on the table **

"**What's the matter with you guys" Trish asked **

"**Ohh don't know maybe because we were woken up at 7 today," Hunter told**

"**Ohh get over it drink some coffee," Mickie told eating her breakfast **

"**Take that back James" Carlito said, Mickie smiled **

"**So tell me why you woke us up so early today," Shawn asked **

"**Yeah our plane isn't until tonight," Jeff asked **

"**Emm…well us girls are planning on going shopping so we were thinking" Trish explained **

"**Oh no" Shawn said **

"**Hell no, that's why you lot woke us up so we could go shopping with you shop alcoholics" Shad said **

"**Ohh go on, you can tell judge and tell us what to buy even lingerie" Lillian winked at Shad**

"**Having said that, why not" JTG said as Candice smiled at him **

"**Yeah okay" Hunter told, Stephanie smiled **

"**Well we'll leave a couple of hours, hang out here and then go" Mickie said **

"**Sounds okay then go to the airport for a long flight" Carlito replied **

"**Yeah" Mickie told with a smile **

"**Well I don't know what you guys going to do but I'm going for a swim" Torrie told getting up.**

"**Okay hun remember don't forget we'll be leaving about 12" Trish said, Torrie nodded and walked off ignoring John. **

**Torrie stripped down her clothes and put on a black diamonded bikini, she dived in the pool and swam around for a little while until relaxing in the pool, she bent her head back this is what Torrie needed just alone time to relax. **

**Torrie saw the clock and noticed it was 11, Torrie moved and swam to the service, and she jumped out and wrapped a towel around her wet body. Torrie looked up and saw the sun being replaced by dark and gloom clouds **

**Torrie noticed her charm bracelet wasn't on her wrist; Torrie got back in the pool and looked around for her bracelet. Torrie went to the filter and put her hand in to see if her bracelet in there. Torrie pulled her arm and realised she was stuck. Torrie struggled as her hand was wrenched in the filter **

"**Emm help anyone," Torrie said but no one came **

"**Ohh great" Torrie said **

**It was past 12 **

"**Where is she?" Trish asked **

"**I don't know I did say 12" Mickie replied **

"**Yeah maybe she's lost track of time," Shawn said **

"**Someone better go and find her" Hunter replied "John you go" **

"**What?" John said **

"**Go on, she's at the pool" Shawn said to John **

"**Okay" John gritted his teeth**

"**Maybe we shouldn't go" Trish replied **

"**Ohh no you don't, you woke us up at 7 so we are going" Hunter replied **

**Torrie was still stuck; she was pulling and struggling to get her hand free. Torrie was starting to get worried that no one would find her. **

"**Where's a hero when you need one," Torrie thought **

**John came through the door, he walked and saw Torrie in the pool "Come on Torrie, we're going so get out" Cena turned around **

"**Err hello I'm stuck here John, My hand is stuck in the filter" Torrie snapped **

"**What really?" John cracked up **

"**Yeah so funny, it's been like that for about an hour" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh Torrie… that's terrible" John said trying not to laugh **

"**Well when you have finished can you please help me?" Torrie replied, "It really hurts" **

**John sighed and walked to her and tried to get her hand free "Oww that hurts" **

"**Well sorry about that but if you want me to help then stop moaning" John said to her **

"**So sorry, just hurry up" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" John spoke **

**John finally got Torrie's hand free; Torrie gasped holding her arm "Oww" **

"**I guess this is your bracelet" John replied seeing it on the side **

"**Yeah it is" Torrie replied putting it back on her wrist **

"**Right okay help me out of here please" Torrie said **

"**Ohh no thanks John, thanks for again coming to my rescue" John replied **

"**Thanks" Torrie spoke **

**John leant his hand out her; Torrie took his hand but accidentally pulled John into pool. Torrie put her hand around her mouth and tried to not to laugh but when John serviced from the water Torrie broke into a fit of laughter **

"**I'm glad you find it funny" John said **

"**I'm sorry" Torrie said before laughing **

**John splashed some water at her, Torrie gasped as the water washed over her. Torrie splashed water back at John causing a massive splash fight. **

**John and Torrie were sitting on a wall near the pool, Torrie had a towel around her and John was drying off. Silence befell both of them because they didn't know what to say they both were thinking about they said last night. **

"**You were right to say what you said last night" Torrie was the first to speak **

"**Huh" John turned to her, he took off his soaked hat and held unto to it **

"**About us being a mess, it is" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie I don't want to fall out with you over what happened last night," John said **

"**No" **

**John grabbed her hand and looked at her right in the face "No, I stayed up most the night thinking what I said" John said **

"**But you had every right too, it's what you feel" Torrie told John **

"**No it isn't, is was a spare of moment" John told **

"**You were right I mean if you want to date Maria then I shouldn't stand in your way" Torrie said **

"**Whoa, whoa I think we got our wires crossed I don't want to date Maria" John said **

"**Look I think what would be better for the both of us if just be friends," Torrie told **

"**Friends" **

"**Yeah it's best for both of us," Torrie told, John looked down "Isn't it" Torrie suddenly questioned the champ**

"**It's what you want isn't it?" Torrie asked him**

"**Yeah it's what I want" John replied **

"**No it isn't you prat" John conscience bellowed **

"**Right great now we have cleared that up, I better go I guess they have already gone" Torrie told seeing the time **

"**Yeah" John said **

"**I'll see you later John" Torrie replied, John smiled as she walked off **

"**Great another friend that's what I want, just friends" John spoke as he went to his own hotel room. **

**Torrie opened her hotel room door, Torrie immediately took a shower and dressed dark blue jeans with a long sleeved white top and her light pink cardigan, she zipped it up and got her stuff ready for the flight **

**Torrie gave Chloe her treat before she grabbed her black case from under her bed. Torrie opened and got her stuff ready, she grabbed nearly her whole wardrobe so she had range of clothes to wear. Torrie zipped up her case. She got her hand luggage ready **

"**Ipod" Torrie replied, she put her ipod in her black bag. **

**Torrie slipped on her cream ankle boots under her jeans. Torrie brushed her hair and scooped it up into a loose ponytail. **

"**Did you enjoy that Chloe" Torrie picked up Chloe **

"**I guess you did" Torrie replied with a smile **

**She put a pink dress on Chloe, and put her pink collar on her, she put the lead on Chloe and placed her on the bed. **

**Suddenly there was knock on the door, Torrie walked to the door and opened it to reveal wwe champion standing there in fresh clothes**

**"Hey what's up" Torrie asked **

**"You left this" John replied, Torrie looked and saw her bracelet **

**"Ohh thanks" Torrie spoke **

**"It's okay," John replied, Torrie smiled and put on her silver bracelet **

**Torrie and John looked at each other, suddenly Chloe walked over to John. Torrie let out a little laugh as John knelt down and stroked Chloe. **

**"She likes you" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah I guess" John said, Torrie smiled and picked up Chloe **

**"Anyways see you later Torrie" John said, Torrie waved as he left. Torrie watched him until he was out of sight. Torrie closed the door and sighed before sitting on her bed. **

"**You like John don't you" Torrie replied looking Chloe, Chloe licked Torrie's nose. **

"**Yeah we both do, but mummy is being so stupid" Torrie muttered to her puppy **

**Suddenly Mickie, Lillian and Candice came through the door with lots of bags they saw Torrie and Chloe sitting on the bed **

"**Your ready already," Candice asked **

"**Yeah" Torrie muttered**

"**What happened to you, you never came back?" Lillian said brushing her hair **

"**Long story" Torrie spoke **

"**Alright, well we have to get ready quick" Mickie said getting her stuff in her suitcase **

"**Yep, apparently it's freezing in UK so Torrie I hope you have nice warm clothes" Candice asked **

"**Yeah I have" Torrie smiled **

"**Cool" Mickie replied **

**Later: **

**The divas were finally ready to go, Torrie opened the door and they all left to go to go to the airport. **

"**Where's Trish?" Torrie told **

"**Ohh she had something to take care of" Mickie told sitting in the back of the car with Torrie and Lillian while Candice was driving **

"**Music anyone, no ipods" Candice smiled, Torrie had Chloe on her lap who was sleeping peacefully **

"**She's so cute" Lillian replied stroking the puppy **

**Candice blared Rihanna Ohh baby, Torrie and the other divas sung and danced to the beat. **

"**Ohh SOS, sorry I have to listen to this" Lillian said turning onto track 15**

"**Has it got unfaithful?" Torrie asked **

"**Yep after this" Candice answered as we Ride was on**

"**Cool" Torrie replied **

**Later the pussycat Dolls was on they were listening to I don't need a man **

"**So Torrie is everything okay with you and John?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah fine why?" **

"**It's just that last night when ever we mentioned him you just closed up and said nothing," Candice said **

"**Well…John and I had a fight in the hospital over what happened but we're okay now" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh good, so no damage done then" Mickie asked changing it to wait a minute **

"**Nope no damage" Torrie replied **

**Lillian changed pussycat dolls after hot stuff I want you back finished to girl's aloud greatest hits. Sound of underground blared out of the car. After was Love machine, Jump, See the day, I stand by you, Life Got cold, No good advice and I think we're alone. **

"**We're nearly there," Candice said as "something kinda ooh" was on **

**Candice parked her car in the airport car parking; Torrie opened the boot and got her case out along with Mickie, Candice's and Lillian's. **

"**Right okay everyone ready for a long flight" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah let's go" Torrie replied **

**The divas walked into the airport, they saw the guys all standing around together. Torrie saw John talking to Shawn and Hunter over Mickie's shoulder. Torrie smiled at him, the wwe champion caught her looking. He smiled back at her and mouthed hi **

"**Hi" Torrie mouthed, John smiled at her while Shawn was talking to him even though the wwe champ wasn't paying any attention. **

"**Ohh Torrie can you trade places with me" Lillian asked **

"**Huh?" Torrie said turning to her **

"**Well I'm sitting next John but I want to sit next to Shad" Lillian smiled at Shad **

"**Ohh yeah…okay" Torrie replied, Lillian smiled as they switched **

"**Shad she switched" Lillian said to Shad **

"**Good," Shad said hugging Lillian **

"**Have I missed something here?" Candice said **

"**Shad and I are going out," Lillian said with her arm around Shad **

"**Ohh" Mickie smiled **

"**So Torrie is sitting next to John" Shad said **

**Torrie and John looked at each other **

"**That is okay isn't it" Lillian said **

"**Yeah fine" John replied, Torrie smiled **

**It was time for the wwe superstars to get on the plane; Torrie took her seat next to John. Shawn and Hunter sat together they were planning a game, Lillian and Shad were cuddling, Candice and Mickie were listening to Mickie's ipod.**

"**You okay Torrie?" John asked, Torrie turned to John **

"**Yeah just long haul flights do my heading" Torrie replied **

"**Why because of Chloe" John asked **

"**Yeah" Torrie said **

"**She'll be fine stop worrying" John replied **

"**Yeah alright" Torrie leant her head back and closed her eyes as the plane took off **

**Torrie grabbed her bottle of water, she couldn't open the lid John watched her as she struggled. He took the bottle and opened it for her **

"**Thanks" Torrie said taking a sip **

**Torrie took out her ipod and put the headphones in her ears, she looked at John, as he wasn't doing anything **

"**Do you want listen?" Torrie asked him **

"**What?" John asked with a laugh**

"**Go on, why not" Torrie replied, **

"**I'm okay thanks Torrie, I'm more than okay" John said **

"**I won't ask again" Torrie replied**

**John sighed and took the headphone off Torrie and listened to Torrie's music. **

"**Beyonce" John said **

"**Yeah married to Jay-Z, you do like Jay-Z" Torrie smiled **

"**I guess, you tell anyone I listened to this" John replied **

"**Your secret is safe with me," Torrie laughed **

**At night all the wwe superstars were sleeping except Torrie and John, they were still talking well Torrie was John wanted to get some sleep but every single time he did close his eyes Torrie opened her mouth to talk. They talked most of the whole flight **

"**Where's a sleeping pill when you need one" John thought as Torrie was still talking about everything **

"**Yeah do you think we could get some rest?" John asked her **

"**But I'm not tired" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" John said **

"**Do you want listen again?" Torrie asked holding her ipod **

"**No you're alright" John replied **

**Torrie nodded and listened to Keisha White don't mistake me, John turned and noticed Torrie was sleeping while listening to her ipod. John took out her headphones and put her ipod on her lap. Torrie came on John's shoulder; John smiled and fell asleep himself as Torrie slept on his shoulder. **

**End of chapter, Please review thanks**

**Luv Kelly xxxxxx**


	35. How do you know

**Hi guys here's another chapter please review thanks **

**Torrie, Mickie, Candice and Lillian were in the women's locker room talking and having a laugh. **

"**Alright I have too go, I'll see you later," Lillian said as Torrie just finished curling her blond hair **

"**Wow Lil nice, Tor you should be a hairdresser too" Mickie replied **

"**Really, it's funny I can't do my own hair but I can do others" Torrie said putting hair spray in her hair fluffing up her ringlets. **

"**Do you think I should have my hair up?" Torrie asked **

"**Hon it's up to you, but I think down looks better" Candice replied **

"**Yeah me too" Lillian said unloading her stuff in her locker **

"**Yeah I think I'm going to leave it down" Torrie replied putting her hair scrunchie down. **

"**Okay now I really have to go," Lillian replied **

"**Okay see you later sweetie, be careful" Mickie spoke while Torrie nodded **

"**I'll try" Lillian replied walking out of the door **

"**Girls do I look okay I'm not sure" Torrie said in a short pink skirt, silver belt, a sparkling pink bikini top with cream wooden heels **

"**Sweetie you look lovely" Mickie replied **

"**Cool, ohh I have a match with Melina" Torrie said **

"**Ohh that be fun the hair puller" Candice said **

"**Yeah" Torrie smiled **

"**Shall we go and find the guys because I'm bored in here" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah why not" Torrie said she grabbed her white see through top and put it over her bikini top **

**The divas left the women's locker room and went to go and find the guys. **

"**Hey" Candice said seeing JTG **

"**Hey baby" JTG smirked at her **

"**You never guess what coach has done to us," Shawn said **

"**What?" Mickie asked **

"**But a 10 thousand bounty on us, so Shawn and I are going to have to watch our backs tonight" Hunter said **

"**Yeah I'm going to be 500 pounds the end of night" Shawn moaned **

"**I don't think it's that bad" Candice laughed **

**Torrie was wondering why John wasn't with them normally he was "Hey where's John" **

"**Ohh he's in his locker room getting ready to go one on one with Umaga" Shad told **

"**Umaga!" Torrie shouted with nerves **

"**Yeah" Shawn said **

"**Oh great," Torrie replied **

"**Ohh Torrie there was something I was supposed to tell you" Hunter said **

"**Ohh what?" Torrie asked **

"**Give me a minute emm…I can't remember, the pressure has made me forget" Hunter replied, Shawn patted Hunter on the back **

"**Don't worry about it man" Shawn said **

"**Was it important?" Torrie asked **

"**Emm I think so" Hunter replied "Not sure**

"**I'll go and find him and ask him shall I" Torrie asked with a smile **

"**Yeah okay" Shawn told **

**Torrie shook her head before walking off, just as she was gone the game remembered "Ohh yeah John's family is here" **

"**John's what?" Candice asked **

"**John's family, that's where he is" Hunter told **

"**So any more surprises you got for me" John asked **

"**No man just us," Marc told his cousin **

"**Why are you here?" John asked **

"**What you're not happy to see us" Matt asked his brother **

"**Yeah but why?" **

**Suddenly the door knocked, Torrie came in not realising who was there **

"**Ohh sorry" Torrie replied as everyone turned to her **

"**Who's she" Shawn asked with a smile **

"**Torrie Wilson," John replied to them **

"**You know wwe raw diva," John told them **

"**Ohh yeah" Matt replied **

"**Sorry I didn't know you had company" Torrie said, all of Cena's brothers looked at Torrie and what she was wearing they thought she looked hot. **

"**Company, these are my brothers Shawn, Matt, Steven and Marc and that's my old man who is the reason why my brothers are here" John replied to Torrie **

"**Ohh it's nice to meet all of you" Torrie spoke with a smile **

"**Well I just wanted to say thanks for what you did for me last week, I know I have thanked you enough" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh what did he do?" Matt asked Torrie **

"**Matt" John said **

"**I did nothing it doesn't matter" John replied **

"**Doesn't matter, you saved me from facing Umaga I just wanted to say thanks" Torrie said with a smile **

"**I'll leave you to it" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie Wilson, hey isn't she that woman that John," Shawn was cut off when John stood on his foot as Torrie left**

"**Oww what are you 8" Shawn said **

"**Don't bother" John replied **

"**But she is the woman you like, Torrie I thought I recognised her" Matt replied **

"**Yeah and she's hot" Shawn replied **

"**Don't you even dare" John warned his brother "Back off Shawn don't bother" **

"**But she is, did you see how short that skirt was" Shawn said**

"**Yeah and do you know that you are seconds way of an ass beating" John replied **

"**Alright come on why do you always have to fight" John's dad said **

"**He started it, it's not my fault that he's too much of a chicken to tell Torrie how he feels, I thought your modo was never back down and never quit" Shawn said **

"**What?" **

"**Well I'm not like you who goes woman to woman even if he has a girl, I don't treat girls like objects" John said to his brother **

"**Ooh your turn Shawn" Steven said **

"**No, stop right out both of you, all of you go I want to talk to John alone" John's dad spoke **

"**See you always take his side" Shawn said "Golden boy" **

"**Shut up" John replied **

"**Go" John Sr said to his sons **

"**Fine" **

"**Look's like Shawn has took a shine to Torrie, how great" John snapped **

"**Yeah and looks of it so have you" John's dad said, John turned to his dad**

"**What no we're friends that's it" John replied **

"**Uh huh so why did you snap at Shawn like that then" John asked his son **

"**Well because I know how he treats his women and I don't want him to hurt Torrie" John said **

"**So it has nothing to do with the fact that you like her then" John asked his son **

"**Why do you think that I like her?" **

"**Because I know that you're lying, I know you John you're my son, I haven't seen you like this since well you know who" John said **

"**You can't even say her name" John replied, "Her name was Liz" **

"**Yeah I know that evil woman but I have a feeling Torrie is different and you do have feelings for her" **

"**Well even if I do it wouldn't change anything," John told **

"**Why?" **

"**Because Torrie is going through her divorce, and I don't want to push her over the top, I don't want to scare her off, she's one step away from breakdown and if I tell her how I feel it would ruin everything" John told **

"**Ohh but have you asked her" John asked his son **

"**What?" **

"**Then how do you know she would run off, how do you know if you haven't told her" John replied **

"**Well because I do, I don't think she would even want another relationship" John replied **

"**How do you know that if you haven't asked her" John's dad told **

"**Because this isn't helping you pretending like this, if have want to be with her then you have to tell her" John's dad said**

"**You might make her day" John said to his son **

"**I hate you sometimes, for being right" John replied **

"**It's my job" John said. "See you later, good luck against Umaga" John and his dad hugged before he left John alone thinking about what his dad told him if he did tell Torrie maybe just maybe it could end in a happy ending for them **

"**Ohh hi again" Torrie replied **

"**Hi, it was nice meeting you Torrie" John said **

"**You too" Torrie smiled **

"**Ohh John wants to see you, he told me to tell you" John's dad said **

"**Ohh thanks bye" Torrie replied walking off **

**There you go I hope you like it, Ohh poor John now he's own family is getting the way of him and Torrie lol. **


	36. If the right man came along

**Torrie opened John's locker room door, she smiled at him as she closed the door **

"**Sorry about that" John told **

"**It's okay, your family are so pleasant" Torrie replied **

"**Ha ha, you wouldn't say that if you really knew them" John said **

"**What's up?" John asked **

"**Ohh your dad told me you wanted to see me so what's up" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh he did he" John laughed**

"**Can I ask you question?" John asked her **

"**Yeah course" Torrie told sitting with him **

"**Does your family butt in when you don't want them too?" John asked **

"**Yeah, back home my dad has this like Torrie Wilson dating service" Torrie laughed **

"**Dating service" John replied **

"**Yeah he wants to find a man" Torrie spoke "But failing miserably," **

"**Speaking of dating are you…." **

"**But I'm not ready to be in another relationship, so my dad called it off" Torrie replied, John closed his mouth after she said that **

"**Ohh" **

"**What?" Torrie asked **

"**Huh" **

"**You opened you mouth, what were you going to say?" Torrie asked **

"**Ohh nothing much" John replied, "So you're not looking for another relationship" **

"**No, I mean I don't want to go out with guys who just like me for my looks, I want to find a man who loves me for me" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh yeah, well that rules out all of my brothers" John said, Torrie let a out a little laugh **

"**I would be another relationship if the right guy came along" Torrie told talking about John **

"**Yeah" John said looking at Torrie **

"**I better go I have match with Melina so I have to get ready" Torrie replied **

**She turned back around to John "There was nothing you wanted to say was there?" **

"**No, just…. good luck" John said, Torrie smiled before leaving **

**Torrie's girl like that hit the arena, she came out in baby blue hot pants, blue bikini top that ties up at the back, with those leggy things she wears and white trainers. Torrie posed and blew kisses to the fans of Manchester England. Torrie held up her women's title before walking down the ring **

"**Ooh I love Torrie Wilson and look she bought her puppy Chloe" King said **

"**Well I have to see it's good to see Torrie back in action after suffering the chokeslam at Cyber Sunday" JR said **

"**Yeah that was horrifying to see, but you know JR rumours have been going around about some sort of relationship between Torrie and John Cena" King said **

"**Yeah rumours are going around," JR said **

"**Come on JR you must know something, you always have the inside scoop come on tell me" King asked **

"**King I don't for once I don't know what is going on" JR replied **

**Torrie got on the ring; she hugged Lillian Garcia before giving Chloe to one of cameramen. Torrie stood in the ring ready for her opponent. **

**Melina's music hit, the red carpet rolled out and the paparazzi started taking pictures as Melina emerged from the curtain. She posed for the cameras as she walked down the ring. Melina came in the ring the way she normally does **

**Torrie didn't waste any time she drop kicked Melina as she was getting up **

"**Wow what a dropkick from Torrie" JR said **

"**Torrie not wasting time, to get this match started" King replied **

**Torrie grabbed Melina's hair and threw her across the ring, Melina screamed after her head connected with the mat. Torrie kicked Melina in the midsection and hit a suplex after that she a snap mare to Melina. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina, but Melina reversed her and twisted to Torrie arm. Torrie yelped as Melina pulled at her arm. Torrie did her cartwheel to reverse it. Torrie took down Melina to the mat and hammered at her **

**Melina was getting angry, she got out of the ring to take a moment, Torrie was having any of it she climbed on the top rope and took Melina down with a cross body to the floor **

**Torrie picked Melina up but Melina kicked her and ran away, Torrie recovered and ran into the ring and took down Melina with threz press. Torrie grabbed Melina and hit a swinging neck breaker on her, Torrie went for the cover but Melina kicked out at the last second **

**Torrie went to pick Melina up, but she grabbed Torrie by her hair and threw across the ring. Melina got up and hammered down on Torrie's back. She put Torrie on the ropes and pulled at Torrie's hair as Melina dung her knee on Torrie's back. **

**Melina let go, Torrie hold her hair after Melina nearly pulled it out. Melina grabbed her arm again and pulled before letting go making Torrie smack her head off the mat. **

**Melina turned Torrie over and hit her with some chilling forearms to her face. **

"**Whoa what forearms, Torrie's in trouble" King said **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and put the hurt diva on the second rope before kicking her in the face. Torrie fell back to the mat after being kicked in the face. Melina grabbed Torrie head; she put her hand around Torrie's neck and bent her over her knee. Torrie finally made it to her feet and fought out of the move but Melina just yanked her down by her hair. **

**Melina kicked Torrie in the back before delivering a snap mare snapping Torrie's head back. Melina went to body slam Torrie but the champion pulled Melina down by her hair. Torrie attempted to get up but Melina whacked her with a massive forearm to the back so Torrie was down on the mat again **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and whipped on the ropes, Torrie reversed her with a kicked to the face. Torrie whipped Melina to the ropes, Melina reserved it and grabebd Torrie but the playboy cover girl took Melina down with a headscissors and hit her down with clotheslines. Torrie kicked Melina in the stomach. Torrie did a handstand head scissors making Melina whirl across the ring. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hand and whipped her into the turnbuckle; Melina stopped Torrie with a kick. Seeing Torrie crouched down she grabbed Torrie by her hair and swung around making Torrie go face first into the mat. **

"**1,2, no" Torrie kicked out **

**Melina screamed as high as she could because Torrie kicked out. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and went to do the move again but Torrie reversed her and kicked in the midsection and hit a twisted neck breaker, which won the match for Torrie **

"**Here's your winner Torrie Wilson" Lillian said with a smile **

**Torrie was on the mat kneeling down; she smiled holding the back of head. The ref helped her up and held up her hand. Torrie hugged the referee to see thanks **

**Suddenly Victoria came behind Torrie and whacked her at the back of her head, Torrie went to the mat after being blindsided by Victoria. Victoria screamed and picked her up, Torrie fought back against Victoria but Melina hit on her the back **

"**Wait Torrie's fighting back" King said **

**Melina grabbed Torrie by both of hands; Victoria smiled and slapped Torrie around the face **

"**Ohh come on this is wrong" JR said **

"**What a slap!" King replied **

**Victoria kicked Torrie in the stomach; Torrie fell to the canvas after being kicked in the stomach. **

"**Victoria, widow peak the bitch" Melina shouted **

"**Wait a second did I just hear that right" JR said **

**Victoria smiled and grabbed Torrie by her hair, Torrie screamed as Victoria set her up for a widows peak **

"**Oh come on don't" JR replied **

**Victoria hit a massive widows peak on Torrie, Torrie kneeled down before falling to the canvas after being widows peak. Melina turned her motionless Torrie on her back**

"**YOU DON'T BEAT ME" Melina screeched angry, she slapped Torrie around the face. **

**The fans all cheered as Mickie James came running down the ring and saved Torrie from more damage. **

"**Wait it's Mickie" JR said **

**Mickie fought off Victoria and Melina she kicked Melina out of the ring, and clothesline Victoria out of the ring. The fans were cheering as Torrie was getting up; Mickie came over to her and hugged her **

"**You okay?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah I think so," Torrie said holding her neck **

**The fans were cheering for Mickie and Torrie, Mickie held up Torrie's hand up. Torrie smiled and hugged Mickie. Mickie got out of the ring, Torrie got out too they walked up the ramp holding hands. As they got to the top ramp they held up their hands up for the appreciation of the fans. **

**End of chapter **


	37. It's not fair

**Torrie and Mickie were walking backstage after Torrie's match with Melina **

"**Hey babe you okay?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah, thanks for coming out babe" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Hey don't worry about it" Mickie spoke as they entered the women's locker room **

"**I need a shower" Torrie replied going into the bathroom **

"**Okay" Mickie spoke **

"**Hey" Candice said coming in **

"**Hey honey" Mickie greeted Candice with a hug **

**15 minutes later **

**Torrie came out in a cream long sleeved dress with tassels on the sleeves and at the bottom with black knee boots. **

"**Hey Torrie looking good" Candice said with a smile **

"**Thanks" Torrie replied putting her long white beads around her neck **

**Suddenly two ladies came in one was dressed in white strapless dress and another was in black strapless dress. **

"**OH MY GOD TOR DORY" One screamed **

"**Tor Dory" Mickie asked with her eyebrows raised **

"**OHH MY GOD CLAIRE AND MELODY" Torrie screamed hugging them **

"**We haven't seen you in ages" Melody said with a smile **

"**I know, how have you been?" Torrie asked **

"**Oh my god introduce us," Mickie said **

"**Ohh sorry, Candice and Mickie these are Melody and Claire they are my girls from high school" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Ohh" Mickie told **

"**It's nice to meet you" Candice said, she shook both of the girls hands **

"**Hi I'm Mickie" Mickie replied to them **

"**Nice to meet you" They both greeted **

**Torrie sat with Melody and Claire of the sofa, they talked about high school and what have they have been doing. **

"**So Torrie how's your relationship Peter going," Melody asked **

"**Emm we broke up, and we're getting a divorce" Torrie told them **

"**Oh my god Torrie, I'm so sorry" Claire replied, Torrie smiled at them **

"**Hey no it's okay, I moved on, so anyway what are you doing here?" Torrie replied **

"**Well I heard that you would be Manchester so we thought we would surprise you" Melody answered**

"**Believe me you did," Torrie laughed **

"**So you have been in wwe for all this time" Melody asked **

"**Yep" Torrie said **

"**We wanted to go into wwe together, but Claire wanted to be in the travel and tourism industry and Melody wanted to be Journalist" Torrie replied to Mickie and Candice **

"**Ohh yeah, so what are you girls do now?" Mickie asked **

"**We're daily star girls" Melody replied, Candice started to laugh. Torrie looked and gave a glare before turning back to them**

"**You're daily star girls, what happened?" Torrie asked **

"**Well I lost my job and Mel quit" Claire replied **

"**So you took a job in posing in a paper," Mickie asked **

"**Yeah, is that problem?" Claire spoke **

"**Honey it's not my problem" Mickie muttered**

"**Anyways we're actually here, we were wondering Torrie if you could show us around and we want to meet the wwe superstars" Claire replied **

"**Who's that great hot man, something Cena" Melody asked **

"**John Cena" Candice replied **

"**That's it, Torrie you wouldn't happen to know John Cena?" They asked Torrie **

**Candice and Mickie burst out laughing at that question, Torrie looked at them with a glare. **

"**What's so funny?" **

"**Does Torrie know Cena, that's like saying does Vince know he runs the wwe" Mickie asked **

"**What?" Torrie asked **

"**So anyways can you introduce us to him please" **

"**I don't see why not," Torrie told them **

**Torrie, Claire, Melody, Candice and Mickie came out of the women's locker room and walked down a corridor backstage of the raw arena. **

**John, Triple H, Shawn, Cryme Tyme were talking somewhere backstage **

"**So John how's everything with Torrie?" Triple H asked **

"**Fine" John said "We're friends that's it okay" **

**Shawn and Hunter looked before cracking up with laughter **

"**Yeah sure just friends" Triple H replied **

"**Whyd do you guys always do this" John asked them **

"**Because we know that you and her are more than friends" Shawn said**

"**It's complicated" John said **

"**No it's complicated because you make it complicated" Shad replied **

"**Yeah you make life very complicated for yourself," Hunter told **

"**I don't"**

"**How hard is it, when two people like each other then it should be simple to sort out but no you rather moan and groan about it long live day" Shawn said **

"**Whatever" John said ignoring that last part **

"**Oh hey look what I found" JTG replied with a smile**

**John looked down and saw a newspaper "Oh wow you found a newspaper, I can't wait to tell everyone you found one" **

"**Not just any newspaper," JTG said "Daily star" **

"**Ooh" Triple H said, Shawn sighed and put his hand around his eyes as the guys looked at the paper. John wasn't looking either he was too busy thinking about Torrie **

"**Oh look at that, Shawn" Triple H said **

"**No thanks I want to stay married thank you" Shawn said **

"**Hi guys" Torrie called, John looked up as Hunter threw the Paper over the guys heads. **

"**Hey" The guys all smiled at them **

"**Hi err why does Shawn have his hand over his eyes?" Torrie asked confused **

"**Ohh he err…well he has dust in his eye" Hunter said**

"**Err… no I don't…" Shawn said, the girls all looked at him **

**Hunter looked and stepped on Shawn's foot, the showstopper stared at his tag team partner before saying "Oh yeah dust in my eye" **

"**You know that's funny because I think you were looking at a Daily Star newspaper" Candice said **

"**Yeah me too" **

"**You mean I got stumped on the foot for nothing" Shawn moaned **

"**Ohh shut up stop being a drama queen" Hunter said **

"**Anyways if you guys have finished, this is Claire and Melody this is DX, Cryme tyme and that is John Cena" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Hi it's so nice to meet you" Claire said, John smiled at her **

"**You too" John replied**

"**You know we're in the Daily star aren't we Mel" Claire said with a smile **

"**You are" **

"**Yeah we're daily star girls" Melody said, the guys looked at them **

"**Really" JTG asked **

"**Yeah" They answered **

"**So anyways I was wondering if you guys could show them around I haven't got time too" Torrie said **

"**Yeah we would love too," Hunter said **

"**Hunter" Shawn moaned **

"**Come on Shawn it will take our minds off the bounty" Hunter replied, Shawn gave in with a sigh **

"**Alright" Shawn said, Shawn, Hunter, Candice, Mickie and Shad and JTG proceeded to show the lovely two ladies around raw while John and Torrie were alone together. **

**John was the first to speak up **

"**You know I never knew that you know daily star girls" John said walking with Torrie **

"**I knew them from high school" Torrie told him **

"**Ohh right" John replied **

**A moment of silence passed them both**

"**So what did you do after the flight" Torrie asked John before sitting down on a table **

"**Slept" John replied **

"**Slept" Torrie repeated with a laugh **

"**Yeah because someone kept me up the whole time wanting me to listen to her music" John said **

"**Ohh, she must have been quite annoying" Torrie played **

"**No but her music was" John replied **

**Torrie let out a little laugh before looking up at the wwe champion **

"**So well done in beating Melina" John said **

"**Thanks, even though my hair was nearly pulled out" Torrie said **

"**Yeah I bet" John replied **

"**So survivor series looking good huh, Your team vs. Big Shows team" Torrie told **

"**Yeah I have unfinished business with the so called biggest giant in wwe history" John said **

"**Uh huh, I still won't forget he nearly threw me off a ledge" Torrie told **

"**And choke slammed you" John reminded **

"**Yeah that as well" Torrie told**

**John noticed Torrie was little nerved by something. **

"**Torrie are you okay?" John asked **

"**Yeah it's just" Torrie started **

"**What?" John asked **

"**Nothing it's okay" Torrie told **

**John looked at her and counted 4,3,2,1, in his head as Torrie opened her mouth and told him what is a matter **

"**Why are you facing Umaga again tonight?" Torrie asked **

"**Torrie" John started but was interrupted by Torrie **

"**I mean I don't understand, he's big nasty and scary why would you want to face him again" Torrie said **

"**Tor" **

"**I don't understand…." **

"**Torrie!" John spoke getting her attention "Calm down, last week Umaga and I ended in disqualication so coach is making me face him again" **

"**Wow not really fair" Torrie started **

"**Yeah well sometimes life isn't fair and you have to make sacrifices just like what I did for you last week" John replied, Torrie sighed **

"**But you could get really hurt and I seen what he can do, he's so destructive" Torrie said **

"**You know what your problem is," John replied, Torrie looked at the wwe champion **

"**You worry too much" John said with a smile **

"**Yeah well when someone I care about gets himself into trouble and is very stubborn" Torrie said smiling **

**"God I bet that is frustrating" John joked, Torrie laughed and playfully slapped John on the shoulder**

"**It is" Torrie told **

"**Anyways it'll be okay because I'll be there" Torrie told, John looked up at her **

"**What no you can't" John replied **

"**And why not" Torrie questioned **

"**Because you can't…look Torrie like you said Umaga is big and nasty and I can't protect you" John said, Torrie looked at him with a annoyed look **

"**What?" Torrie asked, "You know what forget it" Torrie turned her heel and started to walk off. **

"**okay you done something?" John thought in his head **

**John gently grabbed Torrie by her shoulder and asked "Okay what's a matter?" **

"**Nothing let go!" Torrie hissed at him **

"**Something much be have I said something to upset you" John asked **

"**No why would you ask that, why in hell would you think that?" Torrie asked "Cena" **

"**Well for one you called me Cena, you only call me by my second name when I have done something" John said **

"**Moron" Torrie muttered**

"**What?" John replied, Torrie looked at him **

"**What have I done now, what have I done this time?" John asked **

**Torrie remained silent before glaring at the wwe champion **

"**You said you couldn't protect me, what makes you think I need protecting?" Torrie snapped back**

"**I never meant it like that, I didn't want you to get hurt if you go with me then I can't protect you 24 7" John replied, Torrie looked at him with more anger **

"**What, John I'm a grown woman I can look after my self, I don't need a man to protect me I'm not a damsel in distress that needs saving you know" Torrie hissed at him **

"**I know that's not what I'm saying…" John tried to to say **

"**I'm not a fragile doll, that if you tell me or touch me I'll break" Torrie told him **

"**No, Torrie you're twisting everything I'm saying" John tried to reason, Torrie looked and slapped him around the face before walking away from him **

"**What the hell did I do?" John thought holding his face, he and Torrie was having a nice talk and suddenly she slaps him and storms off. John looked and was very confused why**

"**Women" John thought **

"**I knew having her in your life would be complicated" John thought **

**Later **

**John was leaning against a wall, still trying to figure out what he said that was so wrong **

"**What did I do?" **

"**Hey man" John looked and saw Hunter and Shawn **

"**Oh hi" **

"**What's up with you?" **

"**What's wrong with the grumpy champ" Shawn said with his bottom lip, John looked at him with a weird look **

"**Nothing I think, I'm not sure but offended Torrie" John said **

"**What?" Hunter asked **

"**How did you do that?" Shawn asked **

"**You know what I have no idea, we were just talking and then I said she couldn't come ringside when I face Umaga then I said I couldn't protect her then she flipped and slapped me" John said **

"**Ohh I see" Hunter said **

"**What?" **

"**You should never say to a girl I can't protect you because it makes them feel weak so I have been told" Hunter explained **

"**When I upset Steph I was sleeping on the sofa for a whole week" Hunter told **

"**But I didn't mean it like that I meant that if she got hurt then I don't know what I would do, I don't want her to get hurt" John said **

"**Yeah that's what you should have said" Shawn replied **

"**I tried but she wouldn't let me get a word in," John spoke **

"**I don't know what to do?" John replied **

"**Well I think you should go and find Torrie, try and say sorry to her without offending her" Shawn said **

"**Yeah" John replied **

"**And try not dig your own grave, because hell has no fire over a woman fury, that's the saying isn't it?" Shawn asked **

"**I think so" Hunter told **

"**Well I think you have some apologising to do" Hunter told **

"**Yeah" John turned, Hunter called his name**

"**John" **

"**Yeah" **

"**We'll visit you on Tuesdays" Hunter said laughing "Because you're going to dig your own grave" **

**John looked at him and laughed before walking off to go and find Torrie. **

**John found Torrie in the canteen, he sighed and made his way to her. Torrie turned around and saw John standing in front of her **

"**What?" **

"**Okay look I'm sorry for what I said, I never meant it. I know that you aren't fragile" John started, Torrie kept looking at him **

"**I mean I think you must be the most strong woman inside I have ever meant"! John said **

"**Keep talking, I'm so delighted and interested" Torrie sarcastically replied **

"**For what you have been going through at the moment, I mean normally when a woman is dumped" John replied, Torrie looked **

"**Okay look what I meant is, Torrie I saw you choke slammed two weeks ago, It was the longest and hardest time in my life because for once I felt helpless. I don't care what happens to me but if Umaga hurt you and believe that weirdo wouldn't think twice then I don't know what I would do" John explained. Torrie looked at him and could see he was genuinely sorry she had to let her guard down. **

"**Please tell me am I digging my own grave" John asked, Torrie looked and smiled **

"**No, I understand and that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Torrie spoke **

"**What?" **

"**And I have confession to make" Torrie replied, John looked at her wondering what she meant **

"**I was never angry I just wanted to see how you would react," Torrie told **

**John looked down before glancing back up and let out a laugh as she stared at the wwe women's champion **

"**Torrie, have u ever been chased by an angry wwe champion before" John said **

**Torrie laughed before running away, **

"**Oh you don't you played me!" John joked around **

**Torrie was laughing as John had his arms around her waist; Torrie's head was down because she was laughing too much, John came back against a wall while Torrie was in front of him. She stopped laughing as she stared into the blue eyes of John Cena. Torrie moved forward and put her hands on John's chest John's hands slid down her shoulders. Torrie closed her eyes and was about to kiss him but his cap caught Torrie in the nose. **

"**Ohh" Torrie stepped back breaking out fo the moment **

"**Sorry" **

"**It's okay I have a solution " Torrie said moving towards him**

"**What?" **

**John looked as Torrie took off his black hat and looked at him before passionately kissing him. John sunk into a loving kiss with Torrie, even though they swore they would be friends and that's what they both wanted but at the moment their emotion was taking over their decision. **

**Torrie moved her hands from around John's neck and looked at him after their wonderful kiss, Dx came over they missed the kiss they shared **

**"Hey you two, I see you two made up then" Shawn asked **

**"Yeah" Torrie replied **

**"Good" Hunter replied **

**John and Torrie started talking, Hunter and Shawn could see the chemisrty and tension between the two. **

"**Aww they are so made for each other" Shawn whispered to Triple H **

"**I know" Triple H whispered back **

"**Sorry what?" John asked as Torrie looked **

"**We were?" Shawn was cut off. **

"**Why are you whispering?" John asked, Torrie stood next to him with her arms folded. **

"**We were thinking about a plan...to eer you know relief stress because this bouty is steessing us out ****" Triple H lied **

"**Were we?" Shawn asked, Hunter looked and stood on his foot. **

"**Oww" Shawn whined, "Is there a reason why you did that" Triple H turned and glared at him **

"**Ohh that plan yeah" Shawn said "Anyways see you later" **

"**I better go too" John said, Torrie nodded while looking at him **

"**Good luck" Torrie replied giving him back the hat **

**Torrie smiled as John walked off, Torrie leant back on the wall and sighed to her self she again just kissed John. What the hell is wrong with her she said that they should be friends and here she is kissing him again. **

"**Torrie" Coach said **

"**Yeah" Torrie answered **

"**You know I saw what happened last week what you did to my former boss and personal friend Eric Bischoff" Coach told **

"**What?" Torrie asked with her hands placed her hips **

"**You heard me, so you know what the crowd is going to get double dose of Torrie Wilson tonight" Coach told **

"**Oh no not again" Torrie thought **

"**You see John Cena vs. Umaga is the main event" Coach told **

"**Yeah" **

"**And guess what?" Coach spoke, Torrie looked at him **

"**You will be the special guest referee" Coach informed her before walking off **

**Torrie walked off to the women's locker room to get ready, she was happy because she gets to see John beat Umaga's ass but she was a little scared of being the referee in case Umaga tries to hurt her she knows that Umaga doesn't like her come to think of it Umaga doesn't really like anyone. **

**End of chapter **


	38. Confused

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the middle of ring, she smiled and raised her microphone and began introducing the match. **

"**Please welcome your special guest referee" Lillian started as she just received the news **

"**What?" King asked **

"**We have a special guest referee" JR replied **

"**From Boise Idaho, The women's champion Torrie Wilson" Lillian replied, the fans cheered but was shock after Lillian dropped that news **

"**Did Lillian just say Torrie is the ref" King asked **

"**Yes King she did" JR replied **

**Torrie's music played, Torrie came out in a black short skirt, black tights, Black knee boots and a referee blouse showing a bit of cleavage, She blew kisses out to the fans and smiled at them as she walked down the ramp. Torrie was curling a strand of her hair as she walked down the ramp **

**The fans were chanting her name and Torrie's hot etc **

"**I can't believe this" JR spoke **

"**well Torrie is the hottest Ref we have ever had no raw" King replied really happy **

"**Yeah you wouldn't want to see Jack Dome dressed like that then King?" JR replied **

"**No" King replied **

**Torrie got in the ring, she blew her kiss sign to the fans. Torrie even did her own salute in the form of her piece sign. Torrie smiled and started to talk to Lillian **

"**But how is Torrie going to make the 1,2,3 dressed like that" King asked **

"**I'm sure Torrie will find a way" JR said **

"**I'm sure she will too" King spoke **

**Torrie blew a kiss to King and JR before turning back to the entranceway. Torrie licked her lips as she waited. **

**Torrie started to get nervous as she heard the sound of Umaga's music play. Torrie looked and sighed as the monster came down the ring shouting jibbish. **

"**Well Umaga has dominated everyone in the wwe in his path," JR said **

"**Well Torrie obviously quite nerved by the presence of Umaga" King replied**

**The manager of the monster came in the ring and got in Torrie's face and started shouting at her. Torrie moved back as he was shouting at her**

"**What is Estrada doing, Torrie hasn't done anything" JR replied **

**Torrie was backed into the corner, she had enough and hit Estrada right in his manhood. Estrada fell to floor after Torrie kicked him. The fans were cheering for Torrie when she did that **

"**Wow go Torrie" King said **

"**Torrie showing she won't be talked like that" JR said **

**Umaga turned and saw his manager down and in pain; the bulldozer looked at Torrie and grabbed her by hand and swung her around. Torrie shouted as Umaga tightened his grip around her wrist. He was breathing on her that set chills down her body. Torrie was a little bent back as Umaga was holding her. **

**Suddenly John's music hit the arena, Torrie gasped with relief as Umaga let her go. John got in the ring and ducked the clothesline from Umaga and hit him with a shoulder block. Torrie smiled at John as he admired what she was wearing. **

**Umaga immediately got up and shouted at John, the wwe champion looked at him. He connected with a few right hands. But it didn't face Umaga. He whipped John to the rope. John moved at the last second making Umaga crash into the turnbuckle. Umaga screamed and went for Cena. John toe hold the samoran bulldozer. **

"**Umaga!" Estrada screamed still in pain **

**John tried to put on STFU but Umaga powered out of it, he took the champ down with a clothesline. Torrie looked worried seeing Cena down. Umaga stared at her as he picked up John. Torrie shook her head with nerves but John hit him with some right hands. He ducked the massive forearm of Umaga and kicked him. John did that blockbuster move he normally. Umaga got straight back up and picked John up and hit him with the samoran drop. **

"**Ohh that going to hurt" King said **

**Umaga made the cover, Torrie got down and made a slow cover. Umaga looked at Torrie as she stood up saying it was 2, which it was. **

**Estrada got angry and got on the apron and argued with Torrie over. Torrie looked and slapped him off the apron. Torrie smiled as he was down on the floor suddenly she felt two hands grab her. Torrie screamed as Umaga grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the corner. Torrie fell to the floor after being thrown by Umaga. **

**Umaga was going to do that butt buster on Torrie but John came back with a massive take down taking down Umaga. Torrie got up holding her head she was little dazed but she was okay.**

**John hit Umaga with multiple shoulder blocks, Torrie smiled seeing John in control. Suddenly Big Show came in the ring and ambushed the wwe champion. Torrie looked and rang the bell **

"**Stop" Torrie screamed helpless **

"**Ohh come on Big Show, why is he here?" JR said **

"**Well don't forget Cena's team vs. show's team at survivor series " King replied **

"**Yeah but come on he attacked Cena from Behind" JR replied **

"**Stop please" Torrie screamed,**

**Big Show grabbed Cena by his throat and gave him a chokeslam in front of a worried Torrie. She was on the mat kneeling down as she watched in horror **

"**Come on stop" JR said **

**Estrada told his monster to squash John, Umaga came off the ropes and squashed on John. **

"**Right on the heart and chest of Cena" JR replied **

"**Right that's it you've done the damage" King replied **

**Big Show grabbed a motionless Cena and held him as Umaga drove his samoran spike into John's neck. John fell to the canvas and held unto his throat. **

"**No!" Torrie shouted, Umaga and Big Show looked at her. **

"**Oh no leave her alone" JR replied **

"**Come on just leave" King spoke **

**Torrie looked up at them with fear, Big Show grabbed the pretty blonde by her throat. Torrie screamed while the Big Show had his hand around her throat. **

"**No come on not again!" JR replied **

**The fans were all booing the giant. Torrie's heart was beating twice as fast. Big Show let go of her throat and tossed her down to the mat. **

"**Ohh thank god" JR said **

**The team of Umaga and Big Show left the ring while the wwe champion was lying in the ring after been taking out by these monsters. **

"**You know this could happen at survivor series" King spoke **

"**Of course it could" JR replied **

**Torrie looked and ran over to John, she had worry placed her in her eyes. Torrie put her hand on John's face she noticed he was having trouble breathing after having the Samoran spike. **

"**This isn't good at all," JR said **

"**You're telling me Umaga and Show has left the wwe champion lying in the ring" King replied **

"**John" Torrie muttered, he opened his eyes and saw Torrie kneeling by his side **

**Torrie didn't know what to do she was worried and scared. Now she knew what John felt like when she was choke slammed. Torrie looked down at John before kissing him **

"**Whoa!" King said as the fans cheered as John and Torrie kissed **

**John sat up holding his throat Torrie was with him. He couldn't understand why Torrie just kissed him in front of everyone that would just complicate and confuse everyone. John and Torrie got out of the ring together and walked up the ramp together while the fans were happy but couldn't help but wonder what will happen next between the couple. **

**End of chapter **


	39. Why Torrie Why?

**Closer to you 39 **

**Torrie entered the women's locker room; she saw Candice and Mickie looking at her. Torrie decided to walk into the room**

**"Not a word" Torrie said seeing Mickie about to say something**

**"I wasn't going to say anything," Mickie asked**

**"Yes you were, you were going to say Torrie why did you kiss John in the middle of the ring" Torrie said in Mickie's voice**

**"No I wasn't but since you brought it up why did you?" Mickie asked**

**"I don't know" Torrie replied**

**"That's not really a good answer Torrie" Candice told her**

**"Thanks Candice" Torrie replied**

**"You're welcome" Candice replied with a smile**

**"So back to the point why did you kiss John?" Mickie asked**

**Torrie sighed and put her hands in her hair as they were asking questions**

**"I have before you know" Torrie said**

**"Yeah but, It's different when you kiss him off screen but everyone has seen you kiss him so that creates a problem with the friends thing" Candice replied**

**"I don't know what came over me okay, I'm going for shower" Torrie told, before Mickie or Candice could say anything Torrie had closed the door.**

**Torrie took off her black knee boots and stripped out of her clothes, she took a nice hot shower. Torrie changed into black jeans, light pink top with diamonds on it. She put on her black heels. Torrie re applied her make up before curling her hair.**

**Torrie sighed and came back, she hoped they would stop asking her questions. But of course they didn't**

**"Torrie you need to sort this out, why in the world did you kiss John?" Mickie asked**

**"How many times I don't know" Torrie replied**

**"Torrie you kissed him in the ring that's going to make everyone wonder if you are together" Candice said**

**"I think you and John really need to have a talk because that Friends scenario is out of the window" Candice asked**

**"I kissed him because I saw what happened Umaga and Big Show I thought it would make him feel better" Torrie replied**

**"Better Torrie you're going to confuse the poor guy even more" Candice spoke**

**"Candice is right" Mickie replied**

**"Ohh I don't know" Torrie said**

**"Right Torrie no more denying, no more this crap you and John are friends" Mickie asked**

**"Do you like John?" Mickie asked**

**Torrie looked at them and before answering "I…no. Maybe don't know"**

**"Ohh Torrie!"" Candice moaned annoyed**

**"Do you?" Mickie asked**

**"Yes there is feelings there, I mean he's nice, caring" Torrie started**

**"Then what the hell is the problem?" Candice asked**

**"I'm not ready to be in a relationship," Torrie confessed**

**"Torrie I don't think John would ever hurt you, look I think you should go and talk to John because you two really need to sort this out" Mickie told**

**Torrie sighed knowing Mickie was right "I know your right," Torrie stood up "I guess better go now"**

**"Yeah no time like the present" Candice replied, Torrie smiled and left the women's locker room**

**Torrie walked down the corridor, she turned a corner she desperately wanted to find John. **

"**Man I think that you and Torrie have moved up a little," Shawn said **

"**What are you talking about?" John asked**

"**Well she kissed you in the ring duh!" Hunter said **

"**Yeah, but confusing" John replied "Look I'll see you later" **

"**Alright bye" DX replied as John walked away. **

**Torrie noticed Shawn, Triple H talking, she smiled and walked up to them "Shawn" **

**The showstopper turned and saw Torrie walking up to them. Shawn smiled because he really liked Torrie as a friend because he was married **

"**Torrie, hey sweet cakes" Torrie smiled because Shawn has been calling her that for 3 years now **

"**Sweet cakes" Triple H cracked up, Shawn punched Triple H on the shoulder before turning to Torrie. **

""**What's up?" Shawn asked **

"**Well I was wondering if you know where John is." Torrie asked with a sweet smile on her face. **

"**Emm John" Shawn asked **

"**You know John, John Cena" Torrie stated looking at them. **

"**I think he's gone to his locker room" Triple H answered **

"**Thanks" Torrie thanked them before walking off the go and find John. **

"**Well looks like Torrie and John might just might sort it out," Shawn said **

"**I'm sorry... Sweet cakes" Triple H cracked up with laughter.**

"**Stop laughing" Shawn replied **

"**When did you think of that name, I never heatrd you call Torrie that before" Hunter asked **

"**I used to call her it all the time" Shawn said**

"**I said stop laughing Hunter" Shawn moaned to Hunter, The game continued to laugh**

"**Oh you will do what?" Triple H said **

"**You'll see" Shawn said **

"**I'll be good" Hunter spoke. **

**Torrie strolled down the corridor; she was ready to talk to John. Torrie continued to walk, she fiddled with her fingers with nerves, Torrie stopped and saw the door, and she looked up at the template "JOHN CENA" **

"**Okay here goes" Torrie braced herself, she brushed herself down, and Torrie raised her hand and knocked the door. The playboy cover girl waited for an answer or the door opened, she waited a few minutes but nothing happened. **

"**What the hell" Torrie thought she wondered why John wasn't answering. **

**Torrie turned the handle and opened the door; she looked around and didn't see John anywhere. Torrie walked in, all she could hear was the echo of her knee boots. **

**Torrie turned and looked at the surroundings, which was John's locker room, she saw a hat on the shelf. Torrie bent down and picked up the chain gang hat. **

**Just then she heard a noise, Torrie turned around. Her mouth nearly jumped to the floor, her eyes widened. She dropped the hat on the floor. She couldn't believe what she saw. Torrie felt like she couldn't move or say anything she was stuck in this moment. It felt the longest time in her life.**

"**Oh my god?" Torrie thought in her head, as her eyes witnessed John in the nothing than a towel. His hot body was more appealing to her and his muscles were wet, Torrie thought she was going to faint. **

"**He is so hot" Torrie thought in her head. **

"**Oh I am so sorry" Torrie replied turning around, John looked and laughed a little at Torrie. **

"**It's okay Torrie, what are you doing here?" John asked. **

"**I... I came to tell you something" Torrie replied feeling mesmerised by John's sexy body. **

"**Really what?" John asked Torrie just stared down at John's body. **

"**Emm... I don't remember" Torrie spoke. **

"**Torrie my face is up here," John said. **

"**Where" Torrie muttered quietly **

"**Here" John said, Torrie felt John's finger go underneath her chin. **

"**Hello" John said, Torrie looked up at John's blue eyes but she couldn't stare into John's eyes when he was in a towel. **

"**So what did you want to tell me?" John asked. **

"**Ohh nothing it doesn't matter, I'll go and give you some privacy" Torrie replied walking to the door. **

**Torrie heart was skipping beats; she couldn't believe what she just saw. Torrie put her hand on the door handle. Torrie sighed and tried to open the door but it was stuck. Torrie pulled it even more, the door sprang open, and Torrie went flying. But thankfully John caught her before she could hit the floor. **

**Torrie turned, her heart was now beating out of her chest, John helped her Torrie put her hands on John's muscular arms to help her self up. Torrie turned she looked at John. Tension was building up very quickly. **

"**Thanks" Torrie replied **

"**Your welcome" John said **

"**Okay bye" Torrie spoke really quickly, she rushed out the door as fast as she could.**

**Torrie ran into the women's locker room, her heart was still beating really fast after what she just witnessed. **

"**Tor what happened, you look like you just saw weird" Mickie replied **

"**Oh no I saw something all right" Torrie muttered still against the door. **

"**What?" Lillian asked interested. **

"**Something that could have made me die and go to heaven" Torrie said dreamily, Lillian, Candice And Mickie looked at each other before turning to her and wondered what the hell she was talking about **

"**Torrie, what?" Candice asked, "Did you see John, did you two talk or fight"**

**Torrie didn't answer, she just smiled like she was in a world of her own. **

"**Hello" Mickie said, the diva moved forward to Torrie and waved her hand in front of her face. Torrie snapped out of it because of Mickie's hand going back and forth. **

"**Will you stop waving your hand in front of my face" Torrie asked. **

"**Sorry but you went into some trance, what happened?" Mickie asked Torrie. **

"**With..." Torrie replied **

"**With Mr Bear, who do you think I mean" Mickie said, Torrie still had the same expression on her face **

"**CENA, what happened with John" Mickie shouted getting Torrie's attention **

"**Okay something went down, what happened?" Candice asked **

"**Oh that nothing" Torrie spoke remembering the thing she had with John **

"**Don't make me slap you" Mickie replied **

"**Okay I got there to talk to John, but not a lot of talking happened, because I forgot what I was going to say because John was in a towel" Torrie told them. **

"**John was in a what?" Lillian shouted **

"**He was in a towel, oh my god girls he is so hot, I felt like I was going faint," Torrie told them. **

"**Oh my god he was so hot, I mean I couldn't do or say anything, I thought my heart was going to stop" Torrie said. **

"**Christ" Candice smiled **

"**I know, so you and John didn't actually talk then," Lillian asked **

"**Would you be able to talk Lil, if a hot guy just came out of the shower?" Torrie asked. **

"**Probably not" Lillian answered, Torrie nodded and smiled **

"**You know still have to talk to him" Mickie told, Torrie turned **

"**I know I was going to but I forgot what I was going to say" Torrie replied **

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door . **

"**I'll get it" Mickie replied walking to the door, she opened the door and saw John standing there fully dressed. **

"**Oh god" Torrie thought. **

"**Hi John," Mickie said with a smile **

"**Hey Mickie, Lillian, Candice" John spoke Lillian just waved, he then turned and saw Torrie standing there. Torrie put a sweet smile on her face. **

"**Hey Torrie you got a minute" John asked, Torrie looked and nervously nodded**

"**Sure" Torrie said. **

"**We'll leave you two alone" Mickie asked, Lillian looked until Mickie dragged her while Candice just closed the door**

"**What are you doing?" Candice asked**

"**Shh trying listen," Mickie said with her ear at the door **

"**What?" Lillian shouted, Mickie dragged her down to the floor. Lillian started to listen as well **

"**What the hell are you doing?" Hunter asked **

"**Shh Torrie and John are talking" Mickie whispered **

"**Ooh, move over" Triple H replied getting down on the floor with Shawn **

"**Ooh they are so prefect for each other" Mickie told **

"**Yep" Shawn said with a smile **

"**What was that?" Torrie asked after hearing a noise **

"**Wait a second," John said, he and Torrie went to the door and heard whispering. **

"**10 bucks say they are listening" John replied **

"**Most probably" Torrie said with a smile **

**John smiled before opening the door; Triple H and Mickie James fell into the room **

"**Hey what happened?" Triple H asked, he saw sandals and trainers and knew what had happened **

"**Ooh hi there" Hunter said smiling **

"**Just what are you doing?" John asked **

"**Emm…" **

"**Why were you on the floor," Torrie asked **

**They looked at each other and tried to think if an excuse. Lillian spoke up **

"**We were looking for something" Lillian said **

"**Ohh what?" John asked **

"**Emm…Shawn dropped his quarter, so we were looking for it" Mickie replied **

**Torrie and John looked at him with a weird look before laughing "Ohh and it took everyone to look for it" **

"**uh huh" Hunter told **

"**Okay well you carry on, come on Torrie" John said, Torrie took his hand and stepped over them before walking away with John **

"**Did you find my quarter yet?" Shawn said, Hunter looked at him and shook his head **

"**Shawn it was lie" Hunter told**

"**Ohh" Shawn spoke getting up **

**Torrie and John were in his locker room, every single time they tried to talk someone interrupted. Shad and JTG came into John's locker room **

"**Ohh god sake" John said leaving the locker room before they could talk **

"**I know where we won't be interrupted," Torrie told **

"**Where?" **

"**Come on" Torrie replied, John looked at her before following her **

**End of Chapter **


	40. What?

**Closer to you 40: **

**"You're kidding right?" John asked **

**"No why?" **

**"Well because it's cold and raining," John replied **

**"Yeah I know that, but outside we won't get interrupted" Torrie told **

**"Uh huh" John replied "No just get soaked and cold" **

**"Ohh come on, I thought it's supposed to be me who said that" Torrie laughed **

**"Yeah crap you're right" John said "Okay let's go" **

**Torrie opened the door and nearly got blown into John because the wind was that strong. Torrie and John stepped out as it was raining. Torrie's hair was blowing rapidly because of the wind. Torrie had her head down because she didn't want the rain droplets on her face. **

**"So what do you want to say to me?" John said, "Please don't say nothing" **

**"Well I wanted to talk about us" Torrie replied, John nodded while looking at her **

**"You know earlier when I said I think we should be friends something changed" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah you kissed me in the ring" John replied **

**Torrie looked and laughed nervously "Yeah" **

**"Why did you?" John asked **

**"I don't know" Torrie replied, "It was out of my control" **

**"Ohh right" John spoke **

**"John can you be honest with me?" Torrie asked **

**"I can try" John replied to her **

**"Do you want to be more than friends," Torrie asked **

**"What?" **

**"Do you want me and you to be together, don't worry about me do you?" Torrie asked **

**John looked at her while his conscience was saying, "Yes" **

**"I don't know, I mean I see you as a friend" John replied, but he was lying **

**"Really you mean that" Torrie asked **

**John took a second before answering, he hated what he was doing but if Torrie knew the truth he wondered why she would react. **

**"Yeah I mean it" John replied **

**"Ohh good that's all I needed to know, thanks" Torrie said, john saw she was leaving but he stopped her **

**"Wait, Torrie" John replied, he about too tell her but DX came out **

**"What?" **

**"Emm…I" John spoke **

**"Hey" Hunter and Shaw both said **

**"What tell me John?" Torrie asked **

**"Hunter, Shawn" John replied, Torrie looked at him before turning to them **

**"Hey what are you doing out here?" Shawn asked **

**"Well we wanted some fresh air" John joked, Torrie laughed a little but she was thinking about what her and John just talked about. **

**"You?" **

**"Well wise ass here got us thrown out so now we're are stuffed" Shawn said **

**"Look I couldn't take the pressure anymore" Hunter spoke **

**"Yeah okay, we have all this money and we have no idea what to do with it?" Shawn said **

**"Emm why don't you go to the cinema or something" John said, Torrie nodded wanting to get rid of DX **

**"Yeah we could, go and see Happy Feet" Shawn said **

**Hunter looked at him with a weird look before laughing, "Yeah sounds great" **

**"I better go see you later" Torrie replied **

**"Okay bye Torrie" They said as she walked back into the arena **

**Later**

**Torrie was walking down in a corridor backstage on raw, she looked and saw Hunter and Shawn back in the arena **

**"Err just how did you two get back in the arena" Torrie asked **

**"We bought some tickets from someone" Shawn answered **

**"So did you go and see happy feet?" Torrie asked **

**"No, it was sold out" Shawn moaned, Hunter was laughing **

**"We really wanted to see it didn't we Hunter" Shawn said **

**"Yeah so much" Hunter replied trying not to laugh **

**"Ohh okay" Torrie replied "Don't worry Shawn, I want to see Happy Feet" Torrie chuckled **

**"Aww Torrie" Shawn said giving her a hug while Hunter was trying not to laugh **

**"So did John tell you?" Hunter asked **

**"Yeah he did" Torrie replied **

**"Ohh good, see I told you she would be cool that John likes her more than friend," Hunter said to Shawn**

**Torrie looked at them and couldn't believe what she just heard John lied to her; he did want to be more than friends. **

**"Yeah" Shawn replied, he was about to talk again but Torrie cut him off **

**"WHAT?" **


	41. What if there was a chance, together eva

**Closer to you 41: **

**"What was that?" Torrie asked angry and upset **

**"That John likes you, Torrie start listening sweetie," Hunter said with a smile**

" **Hunter" Shawn realised that wasn't what Torrie was told seeing her reaction **

"**He what?" **

"**I think she's going deaf Shawn" Hunter said **

"**Hunter stop" Shawn spoke **

"**Why?" **

"**Excuse me" Torrie said walking off with a face of thunder **

**Hunter didn't understand what happened, he turned to see Shawn rubbing his head "What?" **

"**You know Hunter I don't think that is what John told her" Shawn replied **

"**Ohh, opps" Hunter said Shawn shook his head **

**Torrie stormed down a corridor, she opened John's locker room and smiled seeing him looking at her. **

"**Torrie what's up?" John asked, Torrie walked over to him with a smile **

"**Oh nothing I just wanted to see you and give you this" Torrie replied, John looked at her before she slapped him hard around the face. **

**John stepped back holding his sore cheek "What?" **

"**I can't believe you, why lie to me John you asshole I hate you!" Torrie screamed before leaving John in his locker room. **

"**What the fuck did just happen here?" John thought after what Torrie did **

**Later: **

**Torrie was putting her stuff in her silver Mercedes Benz Torrie placed Chloe in her bed. Torrie closed her car door as it was still raining. Torrie couldn't believe that the man person she trusted as lied to her all this time. Torrie was about to get in her car but John pulled her back **

"**I don't want to talk to you so leave me alone," Torrie snapped before turning around **

"**What?" John asked, "Please tell me what is going on here?" **

"**You lied to me" Torrie replied, "I even asked today you still lied" **

"**No I haven't" John replied **

"**You still are, stop lying John" Torrie screamed at him as rain smashed on her face **

"**About what?" **

**Torrie sighed with anger "Hunter told me that you wanted to be more than friends" **

"**Ohh" John replied **

"**I asked you today and you lied to me" Torrie screamed hurt **

**Torrie turned away ready to leave but John tugged on her arm bringing her back to face him. **

"**I thought I was doing the right thing, I knew that you were hung up on your divorce I didn't want to complicate things" John said **

"**What?" **

"**I thought that you would freak out" John replied to her **

"**Why didn't you just ask me" Torrie spoke **

"**Because I thought it would be better that you heard from Hunter!" John gritted his teeth annoyed with the game **

"**Wow thanks John, I feel blessed, I can not believe you" Torrie spoke with tears **

"**What was I supposed to do?" **

"**Tell me!" **

"**I know your right but I thought I was doing the right thing" John replied to her **

"**You know the reason why I spilt with Peter" Torrie asked him **

"**Because he abused you," John replied **

"**No because of trust and honesty" Torrie spoke, "You know I could handle Trish lying to me but I never thought you would" **

"**You think it was easy for me?" John asked, Torrie turned back to him **

"**Huh well trust me it wasn't lying all the time, it was killing me" John replied **

"**You know what I'm not the only one who's lied" John spoke, Torrie looked at him **

"**Yeah Trish talks too as well" John said to Torrie **

"**So you tell what we are together?" John asked **

"**Friends" Torrie admitted **

"**Oh yeah friends that kiss, sleep together" John replied **

"**What are you so afraid of Torrie?" John asked her **

"**Nothing" Torrie said **

"**No, do you trust me?" John asked **

"**Yes you know I do" Torrie replied **

"**So what in the hell is the problem then?" John said **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Why can't we be together, if we trust each other" John replied to her **

"**I…." Torrie started **

"**Torrie I would never hurt you, so is the problem" John asked her **

"**Because I'm not ready to be in another relationship, I can't do it again, Peter has torn me to pieces and I can't risk being hurt gain" Torrie replied **

"**Then I can't be your friend Torrie, anymore I can't do this anymore, it's killing me" John spoke**

"**What are you saying?" Torrie asked not wanting him to say it **

"**I'm saying if you won't open your heart to me then it's over I can't do this Torrie I'm sorry" John replied **

**Torrie looked down, she let a few tears fell from her eyes. In her heart she wanted to say yes and kiss John, be happy but a guard came over her heart and said the words she never thought she would say "Goodbye John" **

**With that Torrie got in her car and pulled away from the arena leaving John standing there. Torrie started to fully cry now as she drove out of his life forever. **

**Torrie was still driving; Torrie turned don the radio and listened to lots of different songs. Torrie listened to Kate Winslet song What if. Torrie couldn't help but think what if she handles the situation differently then maybe there was a string of hope that her and John could be happy. **

**Torrie stopped at a house, she opened her car door and walked up the drive way **

"**Torrie" Trish said seeing her best mate **

"**Hey" Torrie replied **

"**What's going on?" Trish asked a little confused **

"**I just need to talk to you" Torrie replied, Trish looked at her invited her in **

**Torrie smiled and took off her coat; Trish sat her down on the sofa. Mariah Carey's greatest hit was playing in the background. Chloe sat on the sofa with sofa. **

**Chloe saw her little friend, Trish little puppy Prince. Chloe and Prince always used to play. Torrie smiled seeing them play fight on the carpet **

"**I see Chloe's happy" Torrie chuckled **

"**Yeah" Trish entered with a nice hot drink for Torrie **

"**So what's wrong then, don't bother saying nothing" Trish replied, Torrie looked and laughed a little **

"**Let me guess its John isn't it" Trish asked **

"**Where's Ron?" Torrie asked **

"**Ohh he's out for night so don't worry" Trish replied with a smile **

"**Ohh okay" Torrie replied **

"**So come on tell me what's wrong," Trish said turning down hero on television, Torrie couldn't help but think of John when she heard hero he was her hero whenever she needed him he would be there but now that's over. **

"**Well John and I are over" Torrie told **

"**Huh, were you ever together?" Trish asked a little confused **

"**No, now we're not even friends" Torrie sighed **

"**Hnag on, Trish needs to catch up here what is going on?" Trish asked again**

"**AI found out that John does want to be with me, I have stuffed it up this time because not only don't I have him as a boyfriend now I don't have him as a friend" Torrie told Trish **

"**Ohh, why not?" **

"**Because I'm scared Trish, I'm scared to be in another relationship I don't understand why though John is everything I ever wanted so what's my problem" Torrie asked **

"**I have no idea" Trish replied, "What does your heart want?" **

"**John" Torrie muttered **

"**Then why are you sitting here feeling sorry for yourself" Trish replied, "You don't want to be thinking your own life is what if there was another chance" **

"**Aww its too late Trish" Torrie replied **

"**No it's not" Trish spoke **

"**I bet John is hoping you will change your mind" Trish replied **

"**Ohh maybe getting it on with another girl" Torrie muttered with a laugh **

"**No I don't think so babe" Trish replied **

"**Come on if you really want to be with John then be with him, take the risk Torrie" Trish said **

**Torrie looked at her and stood up "your right Trish" **

"**Thanks" Torrie told, Trish smiled and hugged her**

**Torrie picked up Chloe and left Trish's house. Torrie got in her car and stepped in and did up her seatbelt before pulling away, she waved at Trish as she was leaving. **

"**There you go" Trish said happily finally she had convinced Torrie **

**Torrie parked her car and looked at the hotel, itb was still raining. Torrie ran up the entrance and stepped in. After some persuading she was told what room John was in. **

**Torrie saw the door, she sighed and got ready for no more set backs. Torrie rose for hand and knocked on the door. A few moments passed and John came to the door he was still dressed. John looked and was a bit shocked to see Torrie **

"**Torrie," John replied, "What are you…" John was cut off by a nice passionate kiss from Torrie.**

"**Ohh okay you know just a tiny bit confused" John said **

"**I'm so sorry you were right I was running away from my ture feelings, I had to be sure John and now I am," Torrie replied **

"**It's you I want, we will never be friends because I want more than that" Torrie smiled **

"**Honestly" John asked her **

**Torrie nodded with a smile, she looked at John "Only if you still want me" Torrie asked him hoping he did **

"**I don't know Torrie I have think about this, I mean okay eyah thought about it of course I do" John replied, Torrie looked up at him and smiled **

**She rang in his loveable arms; he swung her around and kissed her in mid air before putting her back down on the ground again. Torrie smiled and kissed john as she had her arms around his neck **

"**This is what I truly want" Torrie replied **

"**Are you sure?" John replied, Torrie gave him a nod and kiss to answer his question **

**John picked happy Torrie up and took her to the bed; she kneeled down while she looked at him. He gently grabbed her in his arms and laid her down on the bed. Torrie smiled and kissed John, he kissed Torrie back before making love to her **

**John and Torrie were relaxing in bed; Chloe was sleeping on the floor**

"**So I guess I can't have you without having Chloe" John said laughing **

"**Yeah" Torrie said**

"**Are you sure this is what you want?" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

"**Yeah it is, I have always wanted you John, and we are going to okay aren't we?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah we'll be fine" John replied "Forever together" **

"**How do you know?" Torrie asked looking up at him **

"**Well I don't know what the future holds but I know one thing that we will last forever" John said **

"**How do you know that?" **

"**Because I'll make it last forever, no matter what you will always have so sorry Torrie but you are stuck with me" John told with a laugh **

**Torrie laughed and rolled unto his chest "I wouldn't have it any other way" she gave him a sweet kiss before relaxing on her hand on John's chest. **

**Later: **

"**I'm hungry" Torrie said **

"**You want something?" John asked, Torrie smiled **

"**Yeah" Torrie said **

**a couple of minutes later Torrie had a nice chocolate cream cake. **

"**Whatever happened to you eating healthy?" John asked **

"**Yeah well I need a treat" Torrie laughed, she gave some to John **

"**Its prefect" Torrie dropped some whipped cream on john's chest before licking it off. After she gave him a kiss before relaxing at his side. **

**Torrie was still talking, she finally realised that John was answering her. She looked up and noticed he was asleep. Torrie smiled and kissed him before falling asleep next to him. John placed his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. **

**At Night, It was thundering and lightning, Torrie hated thunder. She had been scared of it ever since she was a little girl. Torrie opened her eyes and looked at the window as the rain was smashing against the window. **

"**John" Torrie muttered, he was still asleep **

"**John" Torrie repeated, she hated being the only one awake when it was thundering and lightening **

"**Ohh for god sake, John!" Torrie said, she kept shoving him; he nearly fell out of the bed. He turned and saw Torrie **

"**Oh hey" John said falling back asleep **

"**No don't fall asleep wake up" Torrie hit him with her pillow **

"**Err excuse me" John said waking up **

"**I said don't fall asleep" Torrie shoved him again **

**"What?" John said sitting up **

"**It's thundering and lightning" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh so it is" John replied **

"**I hate thunder" Torrie spoke **

"**Aww is Torrie scared of thunder and lightning" John asked with a smile **

"**Just because we are together doesn't mean I won't hurt you" Torrie warned **

"**Oh hey, hey come on I'm here" John said, Torrie smiled and tried to get back to asleep,**

"**John" Torrie muttered**

**John said with his eyes closed "I'm not playing twenty questions" **

"**Goodnight" Torrie said **

"**Goodnight" John replied with a smile **

**Torrie smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep happy now that finally her and John are okay and happy being together. **

**Aww finally Torrie and John are together, took them along huh lol. well don't worry because this story isn't finished I was going to but I have decided to carry on lol. Wow I did quite a few chapters today so please review them thanks everyone luv kelly **

**Ohh me and Mikki have a joint fic called A girl like that, another Jorrie fic so please review and everyone who has reviewed thanks**


	42. This is the life

**Hi guys, here's the another chapter of Closer to you, I hope you like it **

**Thanks for reviewing keep those nice reviews coming lol. Luv Kelly xxxxxx**

**Torrie opened her eyes; she saw looked up at saw John looking at her **

**"Morning" Torrie smiled **

**"Good morning sleeping beauty," John replied **

**Torrie giggled and cuddled up to him, "I like waking up with you I can get used to it" **

**"Me too" John spoke with a smile **

**"What time is it?" Torrie asked, John got his watch off the side **

**"Umm 11 am" John replied, Torrie looked and sat up**

**"What in the morning?" Torrie asked him **

**"No in the evening" John said with sarcasm, Torrie folded her arms and looked at him **

**"No need to a sarcastic, moron" Torrie replied, she muttered the last part but John heard her **

**"Okay so we have been together for about a week and you are already calling me a moron" John replied, Torrie smiled and stuck her tongue at him before she got out of bed. **

**John smiled seeing Torrie in a sexy white silk nighty. Torrie smiled before going to get dressed. She came out in a jean skirt, cream boots with a beige top. John smiled and got dressed himself. **

**He came out in black quarter length trousers, with a white top, white trainers. He put his dogs tags around his neck along with his black hat. He moved over Torrie, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her **

**"Looking hot Torrie" John said in her ear, Torrie smirked and turned around still in his embrace **

**"You too" Torrie replied with a smile, she kissed him on the lips. **

**John kissed back and laid her back down on the bed and started a make out session. Torrie realised something **

**"Oh no" Torrie sat back up**

**"What's wrong, please don't say I'm having second thoughts" John replied, Torrie laughed and took his hand **

**"No of course not, but I haven't told or saw the girls ever since last Monday" Torrie replied **

**"And your point is…." **

**"They might think something happened, like I've been adducted or something" Torrie spoke sitting on the bed **

**"Ohh yeah, I did" John replied, Torrie smiled at him **

**"No serious they don't know" Torrie spoke "Have you told the guys or got in contact" **

**"No" **

**"Ohh" Torrie replied **

**"Don't worry about it, we'll go and see them right now I'm sure they aren't worried Tor" John said**

**Torrie nodded and stood up "Yeah you're probably right" **

**Meanwhile down in the lobby, the guys and the girls were having some breakfast**

**"I'm being serious I think something bad has happened?" Lillian told, Shad was comforting her **

**"Yeah we haven't seen Torrie seen Monday, or heard from her," Mickie told **

**"I'm sure nothing has happened?" Hunter told **

**"Well have you heard from John?" Candice asked **

**"Uh no, not since Monday" **

**"And you guys don't find that ironic" Mickie asked **

**"No" Shawn said **

**The girls all shook their head and sighed "John and Torrie go missing at the same time what does that tell you?" **

**"Emm coincidence" Hunter said **

**"Oh god" **

**"Well maybe Torrie killed John when she found him" Shawn said **

**"What?" **

**"Or maybe they finally got together and wanted to be alone" Mickie said smiling **

**"No" **

**"Why not?" **

**"Well this is woman institution" Hunter replied, the girls all glared at him **

**"Then where are John and Torrie?" **

**"Emm I don't know maybe John went to his family and Torrie went to hers" **

**"No, Torrie always calls us" Mickie said **

**"Yeah she's the one who never forgets" **

**"Then where are they?" Lillian replied **

**"Behind you" John replied **

**"TORRIE!" Mickie, Lillian and Candice got up and hugged Torrie to death **

**"Ohh thank god" Mickie said before slapping her on the arm "Why the hell were you?" **

**"Yeah you have had us all worried" Hunter said **

**"Guys" **

**John and Torrie looked at them and smiled "We're together" **

**"For real" Lillian asked **

**"Yeah" Torrie smiled and kissed John **

**"Aww, but we don't need to see that" Shawn replied, Hunter slapped him on the head **

**"Thanks Hunter," Torrie replied with a smile, she sat down on John's lap as they all talked around the table **

**"So you have been together all this time and you didn't think to call or even text" Mickie asked **

**"Sorry girls" Torrie replied looking at John **

**"Sorry you should have told us, we were about to report you two missing person" Lillian replied, Torrie and John laughed thinking they were joking but they saw their expressions on their faces. **

**"We're really sorry" John said with Torrie on his lap **

**"Yeah alright then, but congratulations so no more denying no more hiding" Hunter asked **

**"Nope no more, just us" Torrie replied with a beautiful smile, she kissed John before sitting next Mickie and John. **

**"We better go for raw," Hunter said **

**"Good point, Torrie would you like to sit next to me on the plane?" John asked, Torrie smiled **

**"I would love too, sorry Mickie stuck with Candice again" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah alright," Mickie and Candice smiled**

**End of Chapter, Please review thanks for reading luv Kelly **

**Next Chapters: Team wars**


	43. Wars and stolen

**Hi guys here's another chapter thanks for all the reviews and A girl like that has been updated so please review **

**John and Torrie was in his locker room as raw was just about to start. Torrie was sitting on the couch as John had his arm around his new gorgeous girlfriend. **

"**So you're kicking off the show" Torrie asked him, John turned to her and nodded **

"**Yeah, do you want to come?" John asked **

"**Yeah of course" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**But it's not just me" John replied, **

"**What?" Torrie asked **

**Suddenly Kane, Sabu, RVD and Bobby Lashley came into John's locker room. Torrie looked at up at them as John stood up and greeted each of them. **

"**Ohh so you and your team are kicking off the show" Torrie asked John nodded **

"**Ohh good" Torrie replied **

"**Hi Torrie," RVD said with a smile, Torrie waved smiling **

"**We'll see you later" John's team left the locker room leaving John and Torrie **

**John turned to Torrie and saw she had a worried look on her face **

"**What's wrong?" John asked her **

"**Nothing but you are going to go out there with your team to call out Big Show's team" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah" John replied**

"**Well I hope you know what you are doing?" Torrie replied **

"**Don't worry?" John spoke **

"**Okay, I'll try not too" Torrie replied, "I'm going to get changed okay" **

"**Alright" John replied**

"**Wow nice" John smirked seeing Torrie in a short white skirt, Cream belt, and black embroided top with cream wooden sandals**

"**I have match with Melina for the women's title" Torrie told putting in her silver hoops**

"**Uh huh" John replied "Are you ready yet?" **

"**Nearly" Torrie said applying the rest of her make up, she put a silver diamonded choker around her neck. **

"**So what do you think?" Torrie asked **

"**Very nice, come on" John said, Torrie took his hand and walked out of the locker room with him. **

**Monday night Raw kicked off with different fireworks, JR and King welcomed everyone to this edition of Monday night Raw. **

**The music of the wwe champion played, the fans all cheered hearing in the music of John Cena. For once John wasn't alone, Torrie came out along with his team Kane, Sabu, RVD, and Bobby Lashley. **

"**Wow now that is a nice team" King said **

"**Uh huh King, which one do you like most?" JR asked **

"**Torrie look at her, so I guess she's with John now then" King replied **

"**Looks like it King" JR replied **

**John got in the ring; he opened the ropes for Torrie. The playboy cover girl gave him a smile before stepping in the middle rope along with his team**

"**JR how can you concentrate with a beautiful woman like Torrie Wilson standing there" King asked his partner **

**The footage what happened last week of Umaga and Big Show attacking John and leaving lying in the ring Torrie looked and shook her head remembering of that frightening time. **

**John proceeded to call out Big Show and his team to start survivor series early. The wwe champion didn't get what he wanted instead of Big Show's team. Rated RKO and their team of Mike Knox, Johnny Nitro with Melina and Gregory Helms. **

"**Wow that is really tough talk John, but maybe it should be someone who didn't get their ass kicked last week" Edge said, John looked at him and shook his head **

"**You see last week Cena you were to busy getting that slut" Randy replied, Torrie opened her mouth with shock "And getting your ass kicked, while Edge and I are tag team champs" **

"**Ohh wow" John clapped his hand sarcastically **

"**And we have the longest cruiserweight champion in wwe history, the biggest bad ass in ECW Mike Knox and the future Incontiental champion Johnny Nitro" Edge said **

**Melina grabbed the microphone off Edge "Wait Edge that is right but not only will Nitro beat Jeff Hardy but I will beat that washed up hag in that ring and become the wwe women's champion" Melina said with confidence**

**Torrie looked at her with a glare, Torrie was going to go after her but John and RVD stopped her **

"**Well that was uncalled for" JR said **

"**Well at least I'm not a fake big breasted bitch who hangs around losers and likes of Kevin Federline" Torrie snapped back**

**Melina threw the mic back at Edge after Torrie's comments. Torrie smiled and laughed at Melina who was not happy at all. **

"**I am not fake" Melina screeched, Torrie and John and his team laughed even Kane a little **

**Suddenly Ric Flair's team came out not happy that Rated RKO but Piper in the hospital after their attack on the hot rod. John pointed to Ric Flair as his team of legend came out. **

**After that the team that will be facing Ric's team came out the Spirit Squad **

"**Oh no not these guys" Torrie replied **

"**Now we are going to do a cheer for all of you how survivor series is going to go" Kenny replied **

"**No you don't have too you know" Torrie spoke **

"**Really you don't have too if you don't want too" JR said **

"**Are you ready?" **

**Suddenly DX music hit, the fans all cheered along with the face teams. Torrie clapped and smiled at her. **

"**Okay fine I see what is going on here let's do it" Shawn said **

"**Yeah" Jeff and Matt smiled **

"**Let's start the royal rumble" Shawn replied "Right here and right now" **

"**Royal rumble" John said**

**Hunter shook his head and whispered in his pals ear **

"**Ohh okay let's start Survivor series then" Shawn said, he started signalling for the team to come and get some **

**Hunter was too busy looking at Torrie to realise that Shawn had past him the microphone "Ohh sorry" **

"**Right okay let's be realistic here, Ric you can beat the spirit squad any time trust us they are easy, well trust everyone their easy" Hunter replied **

"**And Cena you want Big Show to come out here" Hunter said, John pointed to entrance way **

**, well I don't think so because I saw a box of Twinkies so I think the chance of him coming out is slim to none, well not really slim" Hunter said, Torrie laughed **

"**Over there with have Edge and Orton, and the rest of the village people" Hunter told **

"**What?" Melina said with anger**

"**So I think the only two teams are ready is DX and Rated Rko's team" Hunter told **

**Suddenly Big Show's team came out, the giant raised his microphone and shouted abuse at John for calling him out. Big Show reminded Cena about the last time him and Cena were in the ring. **

"**You know what I have solution to all of this, why don't everyone get in the ring and see who is left standing" John said, Torrie nodded before standing on the apron **

"**Well here comes all the teams" JR said seeing everyone move**

**The wwe chairman of the board Vince McMahon music played, the man himself came out with a look of thunder. He was angry that his superstars were going to start his Pay per View early. Vince made a huge main event **

**Captains vs. Captains**

**John Cena, Ric Flair, DX VS Rated RKO, Kenny and Big Show **

**Later **

**Torrie was in her wrestling gear, she was wearing pink hot pants, with a black belt, a black halter neck that came to stomach pink leggy material and black wedged boots. Torrie was doing her stretches as John entered. **

"**Hey" John said, Torrie lost her balance because of his presence and nearly fell to the ground but John caught before she could **

"**Ohh thanks, you can't quit being my hero can you?" Torrie smiled at him **

"**Well someone has too" John replied, Torrie laughed **

"**See you later" Torrie said, she kissed him before grabbing her women's title **

"**Good luck" John replied pulling her back into him **

"**Thanks bye" Torrie said before walking out of the door to defend her title against Melina. **

**Lillian Garcia was in the ring ready to announce the following women's contest for the wwe women's title. Torrie Wilson's music played. The fans all got on their feet and cheered for the beautiful blonde diva **

**Torrie smiled and blew kiss signs as she walked down the ramp. Torrie climbed in the ring and held up her women' title. Melina's music hit Torrie watched as the red carpet rolled out and the paparazzi came down as Melina stepped through the curtain and posed for the cameras. **

**Torrie smirked as Melina stepped in the ring and shouted abuse in her face. Torrie smiled and talked trash to Melina **

"**Well you can tell that Torrie and Melina don't like each other" King replied **

"**Yeah well Torrie didn't like being called a washed up slut earlier" JR spoke **

"**Yeah but Torrie called Melina a big breasted bitch" King reminded **

**Torrie and Melina exchanged insults before Big Show's team started to make their way out minus their captain. Torrie looked up at the ramp seeing them all smile at her. Melina was smiling thinking this was an advantage to her but John's team came out minus Cena to help Torrie and even the odds. **

"**What?" Melina screamed, Torrie smiled seeing her man's team **

**Melina slapped Torrie around the face, enraged by the slap Torrie took down Melina and hammered at her opponent. Torrie picked Melina up by her hair and threw her across the ring. Melina screamed after having her head bounced off the mat. **

**Torrie whipped her on the ropes and lifted her up over her shoulders for a body drop. Melina gets up and walks into a clothesline and a dropkick. Torrie kicks Melina in the stomach and does a handstand head scissors making Melina whirl across the ring. **

**Melina rakes Torrie's eyes and picks her up but Torrie uses her legs to combine a head scissors. Torrie grabs Melina and whips her in the ropes but Melina reverses and Finaly grabs her foot making her go face first on the mat**

**Torrie yelped holding her face, Melina saw her down on the mat and took the advantage; she clumped Torrie on the back keeping her down on the mat. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and swung her across the ring. Torrie held her head after Melina threw her across the ring. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and smacked her head off the canvas multiple times. **

**Melina grabbed both of Torrie's arms and put her in a criss cross choke. Torrie struggled as she was being choked out. Torrie eventually got out of the move and hit a neck breaker for the two count. Torrie whipped Melina to the ropes but Melina stopped her with a kick. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and planted her face first. **

**Melina smirked thinking that she had won the wwe women's title, but Torrie kicked out at the last second. Melina screamed as loud as she can as John's team was cheering for Torrie **

**A fight broke out between both teams while the women's match continued. Melina goes to do the move again but Torrie reversed it and kicked her in the midsection and DDT her. **

**Test gets in the ring and picks Torrie up and hits with a pumble handle slam. Test pulls Melina unto a knocked out Torrie, just as the ref makes the count RVD pulls test out of the ring as Melina wins the match. **

"**Here's your winner and the new women's champion Melina" Lillian told **

**Melina grabbed the title and got out of the ring as RVD, Kane, Lashley and Sabu got in the ring. Melina celebrated as she left the ring. RVD helped Torrie up as the teams all glared at each other before raw went to a commercial break. **


	44. A shoulder to lean on

**Closer to you 44: **

**Torrie was walking out of the curtain after her match with Melina. Torrie couldn't believe that Test cost her wwe women's title. The wounds between John and Big Show's team were open since Torrie is the wwe champion's girlfriend. **

"**Hey" John said, Torrie just put her head down on John's shoulder **

"**Don't worry you'll get it back," John replied to her **

"**Yeah I guess" Torrie spoke **

**John looked and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for hug "Don't worry they are going to pay this Sunday" **

"**Thanks babe" Torrie smiled hugging him**

"**I'm going to get changed okay" Torrie replied **

"**Okay and don't worry Tor at survivor series you'll get the women's title back" John told, Torrie smiled before walking off to get dressed **

**Torrie opened the women's locker room, she noticed that no one was there so she quickly jumped in the shower and changed into a Blue skirt, a white strappy top and black knee boots. **

"**Wow nice" John said, Torrie smiled **

"**Thanks" Torrie replied **

"**I'm going to see how my team is doing?" John replied, Torrie nodded and followed him **

**Torrie and John opened the door to find Bobby and RVD arguing while Kane and Sabu were trying to calm them down **

"**What is going on in here?" **

"**Oh nothing RVD just dropped the ball as per usual" Lashley replied **

"**Hey no I didn't, where were you?" RVD shot back **

"**I was taking out Finaly, Kane was fighting off Umaga" Lashley replied **

"**Don't bring me into this" Kane said **

"**It was just accident," Sabu replied **

"**Yeah its RVD fault that Torrie was pinned, he was too late man what has happened to you lately" Lashley replied **

"**Me" **

"**Hey, hey I'm standing right here" Torrie butted in **

"**Okay, okay stop this now" John said, Torrie nodded "Look if you like it or not we are a team on Sunday and we need to start acting like it because if we don't then Big Show and his team is going to beat us we won't have a chance in hell" **

"**Now if you don't want to be here then fine there's door but if you want to stay then get on the same page" John told, Torrie smiled **

"**Right so Kane in or out?" John asked **

"**I'm in" **

"**Good Sabu" **

"**In" **

"**RVD and Lashley?" **

"**In" RVD spoke **

"**I'm in" Lashley replied **

"**Good we have a team" John said, they left the locker room leaving john and Torrie alone **

"**You know that was very impressive" Torrie smirked, John smiled at her **

"**Yeah well" John replied**

**Torrie laughed and put her hands around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips bringing her closer. Torrie smiled and kissed John for his fight and will to carry on and to get his team back in order. **

**End of Chapter I know it's short but please review thanks **

**Chapter 45: Survivor series **


	45. Survivor Series

**Closer to you 45:**

"**When does survivor series start?" Torrie asked **

"**In about 30 minutes" John replied to her **

"**Ohh, I like getting here early" Torrie smiled sitting on John's lap **

"**Oh yeah why's that" John asked while she sat on his lap **

"**Because we can something before it starts" Torrie smirked **

"**Oh yeah" John replied, Torrie smiled before beginning a make out session with the wwe champion. **

**DX and Mickie came in the locker room, Torrie and John stopped kissing **

"**Hey" John replied **

"**What's up?" Torrie asked hugging Mickie **

"**Nothing just came to see if you're ready" Hunter replied **

"**Ready as we'll ever be," John spoke up **

"**You ready?" John asked **

"**Of course DX is always ready" Shawn said with a smile**

"**True we always are" Hunter replied, "To kick Rated RKO's ass along with the rest of them" **

"**Uh huh" **

"**Anyways we'll leave you two alone," Shawn said**

"**Why" Hunter replied **

"**Don't worry guys I'm going to go and get ready for my match with Melina" Torrie replied **

"**Oh okay" Shawn sat down with Hunter, Mickie started to laugh **

"**Right I'll see you later" Torrie told **

"**Good luck" John called as she left the locker room with Mickie James **

**Hunter and Shawn looked at the wwe champion with a smile **

"**What?" **

"**Aww it's so sweet" Shawn said **

"**You're in love!!" Hunter told, John looked a few moments before laughing **

**Meanwhile Mickie and Torrie entered the women's locker room. Torrie sat down and started to read a magazine **

"**So, you looking forward to facing Melina?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah, she stole my women's title and I'm going to take it back" Torrie told with a smile**

"**Good I'm glad, anyways how's everything with John?" Mickie asked **

"**It's going great I have never been so happy" Torrie beamed **

"**Good" Mickie replied "See I told you that you would be happy" **

"**Yeah I know" Torrie said "Anyways babe I better go see ya later" **

"**Okay honey see you" Mickie replied with a hug, Torrie smiled and left the locker room and started to walk down the corridor before she was stopped by MVP. **

"**Hey Torrie" MVP said with a smile, Torrie sighed not looking interested **

"**Hey" Torrie spoke with her hand on her hip **

"**You know word going around that you and wwe champion John Cena has kind of a relationship" MVP smiled **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied, MVP took off his shades and hooked them unto his wrestling gear. **

"**You know you should be with a real man" MVP spoke **

"**Oh really" Torrie replied with a laugh **

"**Like I would want a man who runs and hides from Kane, no if you excuse me" Torrie spoke walking off. **

**Torrie laughed to herself a little after MVP little act. Torrie turned and saw John standing there making a cup of tea in the canteen. She smiled and put her hands around his eyes and said "Guess who" **

**John turned holding his wwe championship "Hey" Torrie hugged him **

"**I thought you said you needed to get ready?" John replied **

"**No not yet, but a minute" Torrie spoke "Ohh you will never guess who I ran into" **

"**I don't know who?" **

"**MVP, he was like hitting on me" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh fine you leave me for MVP" John joked turning around, Torrie turned him around and hit him on the shoulder. **

"**That's not funny" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh you know you haven't complimented me on her clothes today" Torrie told **

"**I haven't" John asked, Torrie shook her head with her bottom lip trembling **

"**You look very hot" John said looking at Torrie in a short white skirt, white diamonded bikini top with silver sandals. **

**John put Torrie on Torrie on the table, she smiled and looked at John**

"**So are you sure you can trust Sabu I mean are you forgetting that long rivalry you had with him early in the year" Torrie asked **

"**Don't worry we're team mates I have to trust him" John said **

"**I guess" Torrie replied "Right I guess I better go and get ready now" **

"**Okay good luck" John replied to her, Torrie smiled and jumped off the table. She kissed John before leaving him to go for a wwe women's title contest against the new champion Melina. **

**Torrie music played, she came out with a face like thunder, she did give the fans a smile and wave but she had her game face on. She was wearing black hot pants, black belt, and a black halter neck with black leggy warmers and her trainers. **

"**Introducing first from Boise Idaho Torrie Wilson" Lillian said as Torrie stepped in the ring.**

"**Well Torrie certainly is all about business" JR said **

"**Yeah I think if Test didn't get involved then Torrie would be still women's champ" King replied **

**Torrie blew her kiss peace sign at the fans which got a great feedback. Melina's music hit she came out in white trousers, a white top and white fluffy boots. Melina came out with the paparazzi, she shone her title as she walked down the ramp, she stopped and posed as Torrie was growing very impatient. **

**Torrie had enough and jumped out of the ring and took down Melina at the end of the red carpet. Melina screamed as she was being pumbled by Torrie **

"**Well Torrie is showing that she's not going to wait for Melina" Jr replied **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and hit her face first on the apron. Torrie slided Melina in. Torrie got in the ring herself and kicked Melina in the stomach and hit a suplex. Torrie did a snap mare to Melina snapping Melina's head back. **

**Melina slid out of the ring wanting a breather, Torrie baseball slided Melina setting her up the ramp. Torrie grabbed Melina and pushed her back in the ring and threw her across the ring by her hair. **

**Torrie dropkicked Melina and hit a back body drop. Melina raked Torrie's eyes and went for a slam but Torrie reversed into a head scissors. Torrie clothelined Melina a couple of times and hit a swinging neck breaker but only got the two. **

**Melina tried to communicate with Torrie holding out her hand but Torrie kicked Melina down. Torrie went for her but Melina toe holded Torrie unto the ropes. Torrie held her throat after being roped on the ropes. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and put her on the middle ropes and pulled back with a knee in the back of Torrie. She grabbed Torrie's hair and yanked her violently down to the mat **

**Melina was very angry now, she whacked and worked down on Torrie's back grabbed her hair and pulled it really tight before letting it go making Torrie smack her head on the canvas. **

**Melina put Torrie on ropes and viciously kicked Torrie in the head making her fall to the canvas **

"**Oh my god what a kick" King said **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and put her hand around her throat and bent her back over her knee and put on the pressure. Torrie finally was able to get out of the mouth by using her legs. Melina went to grab Torrie's hair again but Torrie got a shot to the face. **

**Torrie kicked Melina in the stomach and went for DDT, but Melina rammed Torrie into the turnbuckle. Melina slapped Torrie around the face before throwing her across the ring. She puts Torrie on the turnbuckle and goes for a suplex but Torrie turns into a hurricana. **

**Torrie grabs Melina but Melina rakes the divas eyes, Torrie bent down trying to see the next thing she knew she was down face first after Melina did her swung hair move. Melina rolled Torrie over and went for the pin fall but Torrie kicked out as the ref hand was going down for the three. **

**Melina screams as high as she could, Torrie starts to get up Melina goes for the move again. Torrie reverses and goes for DDT Melina reverses and puts on Torrie on the apron. She goes to run at Torrie but the playboy cover girl stops her with a shot to the midsection, she uses the ropes and flips over and sunset flips Melina, but she kicks out at the last second. Torrie goes kicks Melina in the face and goes up to the rope and grabs Melina by her hair and plants her face first getting the win. **

"**Here's your winner and the new wwe women's champion Torrie Wilson" **

**Torrie got out of the ring and grabbed the title as Melina has a tantrum in the ring. Torrie smiles seeing Melina upset. Torrie blows a kiss to Melina before holding up her title. Torrie takes a bow and laughs as she leaves the stage. **

**Torrie came out the curtain and saw John standing there, Torrie smiled and hugged him. He picked Torrie up and twirled her around. **

"**See told you could win" John replied, Torrie smiled sitting down watching the rest of survivor series **

"**Yeah" Torrie spoke laying the women's title on her lap **

"**How do you feel?" John asked Torrie **

"**Great," Torrie spoke holding her head "I'm going to get changed" **

"**Alright" **

**20 minutes later: **

**Torrie opened the door in Baby blue dress a cream belt, black knee boots. Torrie put in her silver hoops and attached her silver necklace to her neck. Her Make up was already applied nice and accurate. Torrie put a black headband ribbon at the front of her curly hair, making it cover the top of the band. **

"**Wow very hot" John said, Torrie smiled and cuddled up to him**

"**When's your match?" Torrie asked **

"**Soon" John replied **

"**Ohh do you want me there?" Torrie asked looking at him **

"**Yeah if you want too" John said **

"**Yeah of course I do" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Okay then" John said, Torrie smiled and kissed him hoping that he would be okay and his team would be victorious. **

**Lillian was standing in the ring in a black skirt with a red tank top and black knee boots. It was time for John's team vs. Big Show's team. **

**MVP music started to play, he came out of the tent and strutted to the ring while Lillian introduced the young up coming superstar. **

"**Well for MVP there is no where to run for MVP because Kane will be on the other side of that ring" JR said **

**Finlay music hit, Irish superstar came out holding his weapon the sleighley. He stepped in the ring as Test music hit, after came out the undefeated Umaga and last came out their team captain the giant Big Show. **

**Kane's music hit, the members except Big Show and Umaga jumped due to the flames. The big red monster came out with a face like thunder looking straight at MVP. Umaga was on the outside pacing up and down wanting to get into the ring. RVD music started play, after that was Lashley, then Sabu and last but not least the team captain the wwe champion John Cena music hit. **

**The fans were on their feet cheering for John, Cena came out with the new women's champion Torrie Wilson looking amazing. John did his normal salute before walking down the ring with Torrie. **

**Torrie waited ringside as John and his team all got together like Big Show's team minus Umaga. The monster got in the ring and went face to face with John. Torrie looked as Umaga was shouting and breathing heavily over John. **

"**Come on John" Shouted Torrie **

**Umaga and John exchanged right hands, Umaga whipped Cena into the turnbuckle but John moved out of the way. John eventually knocked out Umaga, Torrie clapped as John bought Finaly in the hard way. John took out all the members of Big Show's team before tagging in RVD. **

"**Come on" Torrie smiled cheering for RVD **

**Umaga was going crazy on the outside ripping the announce table to sheds. He got in the ring and hit RVD in the mid section, Sabu in the head and John in the head as well causing the disqualication. John rolled out of the ring after being hit in the head hard with that monitor. Torrie had her hand around her mouth seeing John motionless on the outside. She was about to go over to him but Umaga came out and stood over the wwe champion, screaming ready to crush John in the face with the monitor **

"**No, please don't" Torrie pleaded scared **

**Umaga was just about to as Estrada gave him the signal by breaking his cigar. **

**But thankfully Refs and officials came down to stop Umaga. **

"**Oh god" Torrie spoke speechless **

"**Come on you can't hit your opponents in the head with a monitor" JR said **

"**Umaga has been disqualified" King said **

"**Estrada needs to get control of his man" JR replied witnessing Umaga out of control. **

**Seeing Umaga going up the ramp screaming, Torrie kneeled by John and tried to get him to come around and get back in the match **

"**Lucky thing John is not the legal man" JR said **

All hell broke loose from there Finlay managed to ram RVD back-first into the apron. John got back on the apron as the match continued, Finlay tagged Test and singled out Van Dam.

**RVD tried to come back with a reverse cross body off the second rope, but Test caught him with a backbreaker. Finlay tagged back in and focused on RVD's ribs and mid-section. **

**MVP tagged in and kneed Van Dam in the stomach before locking in a sleeper hold. RVD was bleeding from the mouth, as he got to his feet and tried to make a come back with a quick roll-up and a spinning wheel kick. **

**Van Dam scored with a mulekick on MVP, a pressing kick to Test, and a step over wheel kick on Finlay. RVD then tried for Rolling Thunder on MVP, but Test grabbed his feet and dragged him to the outside. Test ended up getting pushed into the post. Torrie clapped as RVD did that, Torrie remembered that was the guy who cost her the women's title last week. **

**The other team members were distracting the ref. Kane saw the opportunity to get in the ring and chokeslam MVP with impact. Torrie clapped for the Big Red Monster as he choke slammed MVP along with the team. **

"**Come on RVD, whooo" Torrie cheered ringside as RVD capitalised with five star frog splash. **

"**MVP has gone" JR replied **

"**Thanks to Kane, getting a little revenge on Porter" King said **

**RVD turned and was beheaded with that big boot from Test, which eliminated RVD from the team. Torrie looked upset as RVD was pinned. Sabu got in the ring and started to beat on Test while the fans cheered, eventually Sabu got the pin on Test. Big Show got in the ring and choke slammed Sabu pinning him. **

**John was about to get in the ring but Kane got in the ring and went toe to toe with a largest athlete in the wwe. Kane started to talk trash to Big Show while Show talked back. Show smiled and put his hand on Kane's throat and tried to chokeslam him. Torrie smiled as Kane put his hand around Big Show. **

**The Little Bastard ran in the ring, Torrie looked shocked and confused seeing the little guy. The little bastard looked up at the giants before running out of the ring and going back under the ring. John and Lashley got off the ring and looked under the ring as Finlay jacked Kane with the shillelagh. Big Show choke slammed Kane and eliminated him **

**Finlay and Show were left to duke it out with Lashley and Cena as the match finally settled down a bit. Finlay dominated Cena and then tagged Show. Big Show chopped him in the corner and tagged Finlay back into the match. Finlay focused on Cena's mid-section and went to the second rope. **

"**Come on John" Torrie slapped her hand on the mat**

**He came off looking for a double axe handle, but Cena got his boot up. Cena then hot-tagged Lashley, who proceeded to dominate Finlay with an overhead, one-armed throw.**

**Lashley and Cena tried to double team Show, but the ECW Champ gave them a double clothesline. **

"**No!" Torrie said **

**Finlay grabbed the Little Bastard and tried to lawn dart him into the faces. However, Lashley speared him. **

**Cena caught the Bastard in mid-air and tried to give him the FU Torrie clapped until Show caught him with a big boot. Meanwhile, Lashley pinned Finlay. **

**Big Show had to fend off both Cena and Lashley, who combined to give him double DDT for a near fall. Later, they gave him a double vertical suplex. Cena followed with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Show grabbed Cena for the chokeslam soon after. Torrie shook her head not wanting to see the chokeslam. But Lashley distracted him from hitting it. Show bounced off the ropes and John lifted Big Show onto his shoulders shocking everyone with a huge FU. **

"**Here's your winner John Cena, Bobby Lashley, Kane, Sabu and RVD" Lillian said with a smile **

**Torrie couldn't believe it as she witness John FU the 507 or more pounds of the Big Show. Torrie got in the ring and hugged John and Bobby Lashley **

**Lashley and Cena shared a hug being the sole survivors of the match. Torrie stood in middle and held both John and Lashley's hand up to the fans. **

**John got out of the ring; Torrie smiled and took his hand to help her down. Lashley walked up the ramp with Torrie and John who were both in the winner side of the pay per view survivor series. **

**End of chapter, please review thanks **


	46. Happy to be in love

**Chapter 46: **

**Torrie and John were in his locker room relaxing after his match. Lashley was with them. **

"**You know that was very impressive that you FU'd Big Show" Torrie said to John **

"**Uh huh" John replied with his arm around her **

"**I mean how did you do it?" Torrie replied **

"**You know I don't know" John spoke to her **

"**I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it" Torrie said with a smile **

"**I just wanted to get him off my shoulders, I felt like that was going to fall to floor" John replied, Torrie smiled **

**Suddenly DX, Kane, Taker, Cryme Tyme, Candice, Mickie, Carlito, Jeff and Matt came in wanting to watch their good friend Bastita win back his world championship. **

"**Ohh squash up, Dave's match is next" Shawn said, John and Torrie moved up as everyone sat down. Torrie ended up on John's lap along with Candice on JTG. **

"**I hope he wins" Mickie replied **

"**Yeah, he has had a tough road getting it back" John replied **

"**Yeah so did you John" Hunter reminded John on his long path to regain the wwe title. **

"**Yeah" John replied while they watched the Bastita vs. King Booker world championship match. Eventually Bastita was crowned the new world champion **

"**Well done Dave" John said **

"**Thanks, the world title is finally with me" Dave said smiling **

"**Well done" Torrie replied with a hug to the animal **

**A couple of hours later, Torrie and John were getting ready to leave the arena. **

"**I'm just going to get changed" Torrie told,**

**Torrie came out in a blue jean skirt, light pink strappy top with black knee boots. Torrie put her white fleece on along with her white/cream coat. **

"**Ready to go," John asked, Torrie nodded. **

**John and Torrie left his locker room and went to the parking lot. John opened the door for Torrie; she gave a smile as she stepped into the passenger seat John smiled and put Torrie's case in the boot while John closed the boot and got in the drivers seat. Torrie turned to him as he started the car. **

"**You sure you okay to drive?" Torrie asked **

"**Yes" John replied **

"**Well you were hit in the head with that monitor" Torrie replied **

"**I feel fine," John spoke **

"**Fine if we crash into a tree or something I die, I'm going to haunt you" Torrie told him, John laughed as he pulled away from the arena. **

**Torrie put in her mixed CD in the player, John moaned for a moment until he heard Akon Smack that. Torrie started to click and sing the song while John drove. **

**John stopped the car outside the hotel, he turned and looked at Torrie, he smiled seeing her asleep.**

**He got out of the drivers seat and moved over to Torrie's side, he didn't want to disturb her so he took her seatbelt off he picked her up and held her in his arms. **

**John got to the lift, as he was walking in he accidentally Smacked Torrie's head on the side of the lift.**

"**Huh," Torrie said in a sleepy manner. **

"**Sorry sweetie just go back to sleep," John replied, Torrie nodded and fell back sleep on John's shoulder. **

"**There it is," John said putting the key card on the door **

**John went through the door holding Torrie; Torrie woke up as John put her on the sofa. **

"**That's new," Torrie, replied John looked at her with a sorry expression in his face.**

"**Sorry babe," John said, Torrie smiled and laughed slightly **

"**That's okay" Torrie replied pulling John to her, he sat next to her and immediately they started to kiss. **

**Suddenly a decoration fell unto Torrie's head, John laughed as Torrie moved it off her face. **

"**Ha, ha so funny" Torrie said, she got on the stool and tried to pin it back up **

"**Just what are you doing?" **

"**It won't stick" Torrie replied, John looked up at her **

"**Then leave it" John spoke, **

"**There you go" Torrie replied, John looked and clapped **

"**See not just a pretty face" Torrie smiled down at John **

"**No not just a pretty face, Torrie there is something I have wanted to ask you" **

"**What?" **

"**Umm will you move in with me?" John asked **

**Torrie stopped for a second before looking at him "What?" **

"**Will you?" **

"**John we have been together for couple of weeks don't you think it's a bit fast" Torrie replied **

"**I'm not saying you have too, if you don't want too," John said **

"**Babe are you sure?" **

"**Yeah" **

"**Live with me," John said, Torrie smiled down at him **

"**Yes!" Torrie jumped into John's arms, John moved back a couple of steps to catch Torrie. John hugged Torrie tight and took her to the couch **

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yeah I would love too," Torrie said with a huge smile **

"**You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that" John told, Torrie smiled and laid her head down John's lap. **

"**Me too, What about before raw on Monday" Torrie asked **

"**I don't see why not" John replied **

"**Yeah" Torrie kissed John passionately before relaxing on his chest**

"**What do you want to do?" John asked **

"**I'm hungry" Torrie said removing her head from his chest **

"**Okay well why don't we order room service" John replied **

**Torrie looked and smiled "Umm no why don't make something" **

"**What?" John said, "Are you sure" **

"**What's a matter, you trying to say that I'm not a good cook" Torrie spoke **

"**No I just don't want to be poisoned" John replied **

"**Aww fine" Torrie moaned **

"**Okay fine" John gave in before Torrie could say another word**

"**I know I'm going to make a nice chocolate cream cake" Torrie smiled, John nodded **

"**Just err what kind of ingredients do you need?" Torrie asked **

"**Ooh" John sighed as Torrie asked him **

**Later **

**John and Torrie were in the middle making their cake. They were having so much fun making the cake even though it would probably turn out to be a disaster **

"**You know you still haven't answered my question" Torrie told **

"**What was that?" John told **

"**Come on" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**What?" John asked not understanding **

"**Okay I have a question for you?" Torrie asked **

"**Is it a stupid question?" John replied **

"**Well I have wanting to ask you who do you prefer more?" Torrie asked John**

"**Out of…" **

"**Me and that woman who played Kate Triton" Torrie asked with a smile **

"**Your right that is a stupid question" John replied turning away, Torrie tugged him on his hand and asked him again **

"**Come on who do you prefer?" Torrie asked **

"**Okay well Cena would prefer you or Triton would pick Kate" John spoke **

"**Ohh why?" **

"**Well because Triton wouldn't like you because you're too needy I think," John joked **

"**I am not, I don't like you anymore" Torrie turned away from John. The wwe champion grabbed her hand and twirled her into him. **

"**No you're not making up for it anymore" Torrie said pulling away from his embrace.**

"**Torrie I'm only playing, the reason is because he was already married to her, and I don't think he would have a affair with someone else if he kills everything in his path to get her back" John said **

"**Ohh yeah, that is true, well Triton was the fictional character you are the real guy" Torrie replied, John smiled **

"**Okay then would you do the same thing that Triton did for Kate" Torrie asked **

"**Huh" John smiled **

"**Well would you?" Torrie asked again**

"**What you mean get shot at, blow up in different places and get knocked out million times," John said **

"**Yeah" **

"**Well I don't know if I would survive having a million bullets aimed at me but I will give it my best shot" John told her, Torrie smiled **

"**Would you take a bullet for me?" Torrie asked, "I would for you," **

"**Of course I would, I wouldn't let anything happen to you if I could help it, as long as there is breath in my body Torrie I will make sure nothing happens to you" John spoke holding her hand **

"**That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Torrie smiled "Say something else" **

"**Get the icing sugar" John smiled **

"**Aww that's so sweet" Torrie said sarcastic, she smiled as she grabbed the box and took a handful **

"**You want icing sugar" Torrie asked, John nodded **

"**Yeah" John said **

"**Okay here" Torrie spoke smiling, John turned and Torrie threw icing sugar at him. **

**Torrie laughed as John looked at her "Hey John you have icing sugar on you" **

"**Aww thanks Torrie, you have cake mixture in your hair" John said **

"**No I don't" Torrie replied, Torrie paused a second before running away but John caught her and threw cake mixture over her. Torrie screamed but found it funny. **

"**I hate you" Torrie replied going to get changed while John did the same **

**Torrie came out with white shorts, a black tank top and long black socks. John and Torrie sat down on the couch in the living room eating their cake while Fresh Prince of Bel air was on the telly, the episode was "Robbing the Banks". **

"**I love this episode, it's so funny" Torrie said **

"**Uh huh, Fresh Prince Is okay" John replied **

**Torrie started to sing the theme song; John was trying his hardest not to laugh as Torrie sung it not missing a single word. **

**Later **

**John and Torrie were in bed watching White Chicks the movie, Torrie hugged into John **

"**So am I a good cook?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah your alright" John said with a smile **

"**How are you feeling?" Torrie asked him **

"**I'm okay," John told**

"**I know what will make you feel better," Torrie told him with a smile **

"**What?" John asked **

"**Lay down for me," Torrie told **

"**What?" **

"**Lay down for me" Torrie said to him **

"**You want me to lie down" John replied **

"**Yeah I'm going to make you feel better" Torrie replied, John laid down on his front while Torrie massaged his back, neck and shoulders.**

**Torrie and John were on the bed cuddling. **

**"Do you want watch a film," Torrie asked, John looked up at her while he had his arms around her **

**"Yeah sure, what do you want to watch?" John asked her. **

**"What about Friends?" Torrie asked **

**"Ehh you know what no" John replied to her, Torrie looked at him**

**"Why not?" Torrie asked **

**"Because they're boring" John spoke, Torrie shook her head disagreeing with him **

**"No there not, okay what about we watch a Disney film?" Torrie asked him **

**"You have to kidding?" John spoke looking at her; Torrie stared at him with a glare **

**"Okay why not?" Torrie asked **

"**I said I won't watch Disney" John replied **

"**Why not?" Torrie moaned **

**"Because we're not children" John replied **

**"You don't have to be a child to watch Disney, Trish, Lil and I watch them all the time" Torrie replied **

**"I rest my case" John told**

**Torrie looked at him and hit him with a pillow; John tried to duck the second one **

**"What was that for?" John asked **

**"You called me a child," Torrie told whacking him again. **

**"Well you are?" John replied Torrie looked before smacking him again with a pillow. **

**"So I like Disney, all you like is Horror, Thriller, action film" Torrie said, John caught the pillow. **

**"You liked see No Evil" John spoke**

**"Yeah I did, but it was scary. Kane made a woman swallow Cell phone," Torrie told **

**"Yeah" John said, Torrie looked at him **

**"It was horrible" Torrie replied "Okay we're watching Disney, what about Finding Nemo?" **

**"How about no" John told **

**"We are" Torrie said, John took the remote before Torrie could **

**"Hey no fair give it back," Torrie replied **

"**Don't be evil, give it back," Torrie said holding her hand out**

"**You want it come and get it," John replied to Torrie.**

**Torrie glared, and walked out of the bedroom, John smiled and laughed.**

"**Okay what to watch, how about Texas chainsaw massacre," John said, Torrie heard this and ran in.**

**John got up and got the DVD,**

"**Okay, give it back," Torrie, replied knocking John on the bed.**

**Torrie laughed and tried her best to grab the DVD, but John overpowered her.**

"**Give it to me, haa, we are not watching this, it's too scaring," Torrie replied on top of John.**

"**I'll protect you," John replied, Torrie got off him. .**

"**Sure you will, I still remember when we saw Wrong turn together, I was scared and I told you to tell me when the scary bit is over, and you evil asshole, made me see someone get axed," Torrie told John.**

"**Yeah, that was good," John, said, Torrie glared.**

"**Okay, okay fine we won't watch Finding Nemo" Torrie said **

"**Good" **

"**I know we'll watch Bambi" Torrie said getting off the bed **

"**Oh no" John said grabbing Torrie by her waist, Torrie was laughing so much**

"**John let go, stop it just let me go" Torrie said between laughs, John put her on his shoulders. **

**Torrie laughed "Ohh what now are you going to FU me on the bed" **

"**Emm no" John said putting her gently on the bed. **

"**Just tell me why you won't watch Disney" **

**"Because I won't" John told her **

**"That's not really an answer," Torrie told **

**"It's good enough for me, Torrie it's boring" John replied **

**"What! How can you say Disney films are boring" Torrie said, "I bet you haven't even seen them" **

**"That's beside the point" John spoke smiling **

**"Star wars is boring" Torrie retaliated **

**"Okay you don't diss Star wars" John told **

**"I guess I just did, It makes me fall asleep" Torrie replied, John looked at her **

**"Okay that's it Torrie Wilson" John spoke, before Torrie could even move John grabbed her by her legs and playfully tickled her. Torrie was laughing **

**"No stop it, John" Torrie beamed between laughs. Torrie pushed John off the bed, Torrie looked down at John who was on the floor glaring at her. A few moments passed before she busted out in a fit of giggles. John looked at her **

**"Have you finished?" John asked Torrie tried to stop laughing. **

**"Can you least help me up when you're finished laughing of course" John told, Torrie smiled and held out her hand**

**"Thanks" John said, instead of him pulling him self up he pulled Torrie down so she would land on top of him. **

**"Ohh you" Torrie said getting back on the bed. John pulled her back down**

**"Stop it" Torrie laughed falling back onto John.**

**"Okay sorry" John replied getting back on the bed with her**

"**Please can we watch Finding nemo?" Torrie pleaded **

"**I give up" John replied, Torrie smiled and put it on**

"**I love Dory she's so funny" Torrie replied, John just sighed **

"**Here we go again, does that mean I'll be watching Disney films all the time now" John asked her **

"**Uh huh" Torrie told John with a smile. **

**John noticed that Torrie was asleep he turned off the television. John laid back down as Torrie moved into him. John put his arm around her waist as they fell into a deep sleep. **

**At Night: **

**Torrie was asleep next to awake John Cena, he couldn't sleep, he moved over to a slumbering angel better known as Torrie, John didn't to wake her up. **

**"Torrie, Torrie" John muttered, Torrie moved a little. **

**"She's sleeping" Torrie replied with her eyes closed, she was really tired and her lovely boyfriend woke up. **

**"Yeah I know I can't sleep" John replied**

**"Well I can, just close your eyes" Torrie snapped. **

**"Yeah just one quick question what's the difference between Armageddon and Deep Impact" John asked a weird question **

**"John what the hell are you talking about, you want to know, well Armageddon is what's going to happen to you if you wake me up!" Torrie said in stern manner. **

**"I'm sorry, I just can't sleep," John said putting on the light, Torrie's green orbs closed due to the light. **

**"Hey where's that book you read that chick flick thing?" John asked, Torrie turned over and asked John **

**"Why?" **

**"Because when I look at the cover or read one page I'm asleep," John replied, Torrie turned over and answered his question. **

**"It's in the living room, where there is also a light, and no one will kick you in the shin" Torrie shouted at John. **

**"I'm sorry what?" John asked not understanding; suddenly John felt pain in his shin as Torrie just kicked him. **

**Torrie turned over and tried to get some asleep, she was happy she was with John but she hate when people talk to her when she really tired because she gets angry and cranky. Suddenly she heard a crash, Torrie shot her eyes open and rose up like an angry vampire. **

**Torrie grabbed her dressing gown, she wrapped around her body and opened to the door to find Sauce pans everywhere, John turned and saw Torrie standing there with her hands placed firmly on her hips and a face like thunder. **

**"Sorry sweetie, I thought I'd make some milk to help me sleep" John said, Torrie stood there looking the same. **

**"What with that" Torrie asked. "It's okay; I'll make the milk I'm up anyway because someone woke me up" Torrie walked to John. **

**"I thought you were going to read my boring book to put you to sleep, you know I can put you sleep" Torrie asked **

**"Err no thanks Torrie, but that book got interesting, damn chick flick books" John said **

**"You know since we're both up, do you want to stay up and talk like we did when we first started going out" John asked, Torrie turned and smiled while making the milk. **

**"Yeah that does sound great" Torrie smiled. **

**"Right how happy were you when she married Daniel" John asked, Torrie turned with a shocked expression. **

**"What, she married him?" Torrie asked John glanced at her. **

"**Err No" John replied going in the bedroom, Torrie laughed to her as John went back into the bedroom. **

**Torrie opened the door with a smile she said, "So okay what do you want to talk about?" Torrie turned and saw John fast asleep, Torrie groaned with frustration because John woke her up and now he's asleep. **

**Torrie slammed the door shut, which woke up the sleeping wwe champion "Whoa what" John asked a little freaked. **

**"Oh sorry sweetie, here" Torrie replied giving John his milk, He took it and drank it. Torrie and John tried to get some sleep. **

**20 minutes later: **

**"Are you still awake?" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah you?" John asked.**

**"You aware that was me who just asked you that" Torrie asked. She turned and saw John with his eyes closed. **

**Torrie sat up and turned on the light, John eyes opened and looked at Torrie who had a smirk on her face "Since we're up do you want too" John sat up with her. **

**"Really, you're not talking about doing the photo album" John asked, Torrie laughed and shook her head. **

**"No" Torrie replied kissing John firmly on the lips. **

**Later: **

**John moved over and turned on the light, Torrie groaned because the light bulb shown in her eyes, she turned to see John looking at her **

**"Torrie, do you know what just happened here?" John asked amazed **

**"Yeah sure, we had sex then we fell asleep" Torrie replied trying to get some sleep. **

**"Err No, no we were in middle of sex and you fell asleep," John informed looking at Torrie. **

**Torrie listened and turned around, she faced John trying to keep her eyes open, she was so tired why John wouldn't let her go to sleep. **

**"No that's not true, best time ever, you rock my world" Torrie smiled turning off the light, John moved and put the light back on **

**"Torrie" **

**"What?" Torrie moaned. **

**"Torrie I was giving you some of my best moves and you missed it, Torrie it's a guy thing, falling asleep during sex is bad so wake up so we can do it right, but this time don't fall asleep" John said **

**"Okay fine, I'm ready big guy give me the good stuff" Torrie said with her eyes closed, John smiled and was about to kiss Torrie but again she fell asleep **

**"No, no Torrie honey don't fall asleep" John replied **

**"But I'm tired" Torrie spoke with her eyes closed, John got out of bed and said to Torrie **

**"Look I'm going to make you some coffee, I do hope I don't spill it all over the photos album you spend ages on" John said leaving the bedroom, Torrie eyes shot open. **

**"Alright I'm up" Torrie replied getting out of bed. **

**"Ohh your awake then" John replied, Torrie sarcastically smiled at John **

**"You know I could kill you right now" Torrie replied angry at John. **

**"Here" John said giving Torrie the cup of coffee. **

**"You wait till you are tired, I'll make you stay up all night" Torrie replied, she took a sip of the coffee and went back into the bedroom, John laughed **

**John walked into the bedroom, Torrie was sitting sipping her coffee, John got in the bed, Torrie put down the coffee she turned and kissed John. **

**John kissed back; Torrie and John had a pleasure of making sweet love. **

**"Wow that was some of your best work" Torrie replied on John's chest. **

**"Ha I told you" John said, Torrie smiled and kissed John on his lips before falling asleep. **

**End of chaoter, Wow long one huh couldn't stop writing I hope you like it I love ya Kellyxxxxxx**


	47. Good to be with you

**Next Chapter **

**Torrie and John were in his locker room spending quality time together before raw starts. Torrie was on the sofa while John's arm was around her. **

"**I can't until raw starts" Torrie replied **

"**Why" John asked "Don't you have a rematch with Melina for the women's title" **

"**Yeah that's why I can't wait, I can't wait to beat that big headed cow again" Torrie replied "You know your friend Kevin Federline's best diva" **

**John laughed taking his arm from Torrie's back "Ohh yeah I love K-Fed" John said sarcastically. Torrie smiled **

"**Yeah well I'm still going to have to beat her ass" Torrie replied, John smiled at her **

"**Wow very feisty" John replied with a smile **

**Torrie looked at him and smiled "speaking of which I better get ready" Torrie got up from John's embrace. John pulled her back on his lap. Torrie laughed and smiled **

"**I'm sure you have a couple of minutes" John spoke to Torrie **

"**Really you think so" Torrie faced John **

"**Yeah" John spoke **

"**Well no I can't sorry" Torrie replied getting off his lap. **

**Torrie started to walk away; John got up and gently grabbed Torrie's hand. He twirled Torrie into him; she smiled and placed her hand on his chest. **

"**Can't you just wear that?" John moaned "I'm need of your care" **

**Torrie laughed at him "Do you know how hard it is to wrestle in jeans" Torrie asked him in blue jeans, red belt with a blue embroided top with black high heels**

"**Yeah alright then" John said to her, Torrie smiled and kissed before she changed into her wrestling gear. **

**Torrie came out in gold hot pants, a white embroided sparkling bikini top with white leg warmers with white boots. **

"**Wow very nice" John replied with a smile **

"**Thanks" Torrie told, she put a black choker around her neck. **

"**You sure you want to wrestle with that" John asked Torrie as she picked up her necklace **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied putting on her silver necklace on **

"**Melina might rip that off your throat" John said, Torrie shrugged and attached it. **

"**Okay" John replied **

"**I'm bringing Chloe, so what outfit do you think she should wear" Torrie asked, John looked at them **

"**You poor dog" John said, Torrie was holding up the outfits **

"**Ohh whatever, she look good in both" John replied, Torrie smiled and put a princess outfit on Chloe with a clip holding up her hair showing her beautiful face **

"**I don't know if I should have my hair up" Torrie said putting her hair up in a ponytail. **

"**I don't think you should, because its only going too be pulled out again," John answered. **

"**John can you tie it up for me" Torrie asked holding out a hair band.**

"**Tor, I'm not a hair dresser," John said.**

"**Please" Torrie asked **

"**Okay fine," John replied taking the blue hair band, he tied it pretty tight, and it was making Torrie's head feel so heavy.**

"**That's way too tight, take it out" Torrie said touching her head. **

"**You have to be kidding" John moaned.**

"**No just take it out, it hurts" Torrie replied. **

"**You take the hair bobble out your self" John said sitting down.**

"**Fine I will" Torrie said, she pulled the hair band but she couldn't the bobble was stuck, she began to pull harder trying to get the hair band out of her hair. **

"**John's it's stuck, I can't pull it out," Torrie said pulling the hair band tighter. **

"**Oh for god sake" John replied coming over and trying to get the hair band out of Torrie's hair. **

"**Okay, this is a problem" John replied pulling Torrie's hair.**

"**Oww!" Torrie said holding her roots "John when you are pulling the bobble you are pulling my hair!" **

"**Well you want it out don't you" John asked yanking the Bobble out that is tied tight into Torrie's gorgeous blonde hair.**

"**Oww my roots" Torrie shouted in agony with her roots. **

"**Okay Torrie I think maybe we have to cut it out because it just won't budge" John said **

"**NO WAY, no scissors are coming near my hair" Torrie snapped at John.**

"**We have a problem then" John said **

"**Well I keep pulling the hair to get to the bobble," John said.**

"**Fine" Torrie replied.**

**John pulled the hair band, Torrie head was bent right back her roots were killing her because they were pulling out of hair nearly.**

"**Okay one more pull and it's over" John said Torrie nodded holding her head.**

"**Okay one, two, and three" John replied he pulled so hard they both went flying and ended up on the floor. **

"**Ahh my roots" Torrie said holding her hair. **

"**Ohh your welcome" John spoke.**

"**Thanks babe," Torrie replied hugging him. **

"**That's all I get" John moaned, Torrie cut him off by passionately kissing him. **

"**What was I saying?" John asked Torrie smiled and put her arms around her neck; she closed her eyes and locked lips with John Cena, their tongues wrestling each other.**

"**You know I'm going to leave it down I think" Torrie said **

"**That would be a good idea Torrie" John said, Torrie smiled at him **

"**Right you know that Johnny Nitro will be there" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah" John said **

"**Well why don't you come with me and Chloe" Torrie asked with a smile **

"**Well If you want me too" John replied **

"**Yeah of course I do, having the champ cheer me on" Torrie told **

"**Yeah okay then" John replied with a smile **

"**Good come on let's go" Torrie said, John nodded and followed her as she defended her newly won wwe women's title. **

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring in a strapless blue dress with black knee boots. **

"**The following women's contest scheduled for one fall it os for the wwe women's championship from Boise Idaho she is the wwe women's champion Torrie Wilson" Lillian announced with a smile **

**Torrie's music played and filled the arena, the fans got on their feet started cheer loudly for the beautiful Boise native. **

"**Aww my favorite person from Boise Idaho the lovely Torrie Wilson" JR said **

**Torrie came out and blew kisses to the fans and smiled at them, she held up her women's title and Chloe. Torrie stopped a second and pointed to the curtain. Torrie had a huge smile on her face. **

"**What is Torrie doing?" JR asked **

"**Well it looks like she's waiting for someone," King told **

"**Well who could it be, oh my god look at this" JR said **

**The fans in the raw arena all smiled and clapped as they saw the wwe champion John Cena with Torrie Wilson. Torrie smiled as John did his salute and held up his title. He pointed at Torrie before walking down the ramp with her. **

"**The champ is here" King replied **

"**You mean the champs here" JR spoke **

"**Oh yeah" King spoke smiling "Puppies, look at Torrie's puppy JR do you think she should let pet her puppy" King said **

**John got in the ring and opened the ropes for Torrie, **

"**Thanks" Torrie smiled stepping through **

**Torrie did her kiss peace sign and held up her title to the fans. Torrie smiled and hugged Lillian. Torrie gave Chloe to Lillian as she stepped out of the ring. **

**Melina music hit, Torrie looked as she was talking to John. The red carpet rolled out and out came the supposed best couple Johnny Nitro and Melina. They walked down the ramp. Melina kissed Nitro before getting in the ring. **

**Melina shot a glare at Torrie seeing she was the one who beat her. John looked at Nitro before getting out of the ring. **

**Torrie and Melina locked up. Melina pushed Torrie into the corner and slapped Torrie around the face. John looked and smiled while Torrie slapped her back. Melina fell to the floor after being slapped **

**Torrie grabbed Melina and swung her on the ropes; she took down Melina with a threz press and hit Melina with a number of right hands. John nodded and smiled seeing his girl beat Melina up. **

"**I think the champ is proud," JR said **

**Torrie grabbed a screaming Melina and threw her across the ring. Melina screamed after bouncing her head off the mat. Torrie smiled and positioned Melina and did snap mare snapping Melina head back. Torrie picked Melina up by her hair and kicked her mid section and did handstand into a headscrissors making Melina whirl across the ring. Melina slapped the mat showing frustration and picked Torrie up but Torrie reversed into another head scissors.**

"**go Torrie" John smiled **

**Torrie whipped Melina on the ropes, Melina reversed and Johnny Nitro grabbed Torrie's foot making her go face first into the mat giving his woman the advantage.**

"**Oh come on," JR said **

**John looked angry at him, But Nitro said he didn't do anything **

**Melina screamed and smacked Torrie's head off the mat. Torrie held her head after it connected with the mat a couple of times. Melina pulled Torrie's hair and dug her leg into Torrie's back. Melina let go and picked Torrie by her hair, she threw Torrie down to the ring. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie again, she put her hand around Torrie's neck and bent her hair back over the knee. John looked and slapped his hand on the mat getting the crowd behind Torrie **

"**Torrie is in trouble" JR replied **

"**You think JR, she's got an angry Melina choking her out" King said **

**Torrie managed to get out of the move by using her legs, Melina went to grab Torrie's hair again but Torrie stopped her with a kick to the stomach and a swinging neck breaker. Torrie got back up but Melina stopped and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her unto her back, Torrie flipped over and nailed a kick Melina's head. Torrie went for a sunset flip but Melina kicked out at the last second. **

**Melina nailed Torrie on her back making Torrie fall to the canvas, Melina dragged Torrie to the ropes. Melina went to the top rope and crashed and burned when Torrie moved. Melina was holding her mid section. Torrie getting up but Melina dropkicked her to the outside. **

**Torrie moved around a little, she was by Nitro feet, He was about to pick her up but John dropped him with a right hand. Melina put Torrie back in the ring still holding her mid section. Torrie whipped Melina to the ropes but Melina stopped her with a kick. Melina swung around and planted Torrie face first using her hair. **

"**1,2,No" Torrie kicked out **

**Melina screamed angry as high as she could. John tried to help Torrie. Melina got back on the top rope, but Torrie got up there too. **

"**Whoa wait a minute both girls on the top rope, trading hands" JR replied **

"**Come on Torrie" John said worried **

**Torrie hit the last punch; Melina fell off but took Torrie off with her. The two divas fell and crashed to the floor. Torrie was motionless after falling off as well as Melina. John and Nitro looked concerned as the match continued. **

**Torrie whipped Melina to the turnbuckle, Melina sighed and got a foot up she turned only to smack heads with Torrie. Both girls were on the mat as the ref started the count **

"**Come on Torrie" John said, Torrie made it too her feet while Melina didn't move **

"**Well let's see this again," King said as the footage of them smacking heads**

"**Melina hasn't moved at all" JR replied **

"**No she hasn't" king said **

**Torrie looked as the Ref thought about stopping the match. Torrie turned around not knowing what to do. Melina played possum and came behind Torrie and rolled her up but Torrie kicked out. Torrie kicked Melina in the mid section and went for DDT but Melina charged into the turnbuckle, she went to do that face first thing but Torrie reversed her but Melina rolled Torrie up, she held Nitro's hands, John kicked Nitro off Melina not letting them screw his girl over. **

"**What?" Melina screeched, Torrie reversed her and John helped her by holding her hand getting the pin fall and retaining her wwe title. **

"**But Cena helped her" king said **

"**Here's you winner still women's champion Torrie Wilson" Lillian smiled **

"**Well Melina and Nitro wanted to cheat" JR said **

**John got in the ring Torrie saw him and hugged him. He twirled her around before kissing her while the fans cheered. John held up her hand while Torrie smiled. Suddenly Melina and Nitro attacked John and Torrie from behind angry that Melina didn't win. Nitro threw John out of the ring and held Torrie for Melina. Melina slapped her around the face and kicked her in the mid section. John came back for the save and took down Johnny Nitro while Torrie was beating up Melina. **

"**Whoa, whoa stop this now" Coach said **

"**So you four want to fight so bad, then fine you will get your chance because it will be John Cena and Torrie Wilson vs. Melina and Johnny Nitro and you know what this match starts now" Coach said **

"**Wow what a match" JR said **

"**I can't wait to see it let them get it on" King replied**

**Next Chapter**

**The tag match please review thanks **

**Luv Kelly xxxxx**


	48. Tag team

**Next Chapter: **

**Johnny and John stood in the ring glaring talking trash to another, Torrie and Melina got out of the ring as John and Nitro tied up **

**Nitro slapped John around the face; Torrie looked and couldn't believe Nitro just did that. **

**"Whoa a slap right across the face of John Cena by Nitro" JR said **

**"Yeah that's right you son of bitch..." Nitro smirked until John came back with a takedown to nitro**

**"Come on baby" Melina shouted on the apron **

**"Whoa, John" Torrie clapped, she was happy to see Cena beat the hell out of Nitro**

**John picked Nitro; he got a kick in the lower abdomen of John Cena. Nitro whipped himself on the ropes only to be taken down with a shoulder block. **

**Nitro got up again; he was hit with another shoulder block. Nitro got angry he ran for John but the wwe champion picked him up in the FU position. Torrie clapped and cheered with the fans. **

**Nitro slid out and rolled out the ring. **

**"Come on Nitro," John said to him **

**Nitro glared and kicked the steel steps with anger. **

**"Come on Nitro, you have to get back in the ring" Ref told counting. **

"**Nitro has to get back in the ring" King said **

**Nitro rolled back in the ring at the count of 8. He went straight by John and tagged in Melina. **

**"Nitro has just tagged Melina," King said seeing her getting in the ring. **

**John smiled; he turned and pointed at Torrie. Torrie smiled widely with her hand out wanting a bit of Melina**

**"Yeah come on John" Torrie said **

**"No, no" Melina replied, John tagged in Torrie **

**Torrie got in the ring and stared right at Melina, The vixen Melina get angry and put her hands on her hips not wanting to face Torrie. **

**"Well here we go again," JR said **

**Melina tried to go for slap like she did earlier but Torrie caught her hand, She tried to plead with her but Torrie took her down to the mat. **

**"No wait Torrie," Melina pleaded, Torrie grabbed her by her hair, Melina screamed as Torrie swung her across the ring. She held her head after it connected with the mat. **

**Torrie angrily grabbed her and hit a suplex on Melina held her back; Torrie again picked up Melina and kicked her in the midsection before hitting a handstand head scissors making Melina fly across the ring. **

**Torrie swung her on the ropes. Melina counted and Nitro grabbed Torrie by her hair so Torrie crashed to the mat, John looked angry at him**

"**That was wrong, yeah nitro, big man aren't you grabbing Torrie's hair so she crashed to the mat," King spoke.**

**Melina smiled seeing Torrie hurt on the mat after her man grabbed her hair; flicked her hair with confidence. Torrie tried to get away but Melina grabbed her by her hair. **

**"Aahh!" Torrie yelped,**

**"Come on Torrie," John shouted holding his hand out. **

**Torrie started to move but Melina clumped her on the back, and drove her face into the canvas. Torrie yelped and held her face. **

**Melina smiled and tagged in nitro he smiled and looked at Torrie who was holding her head.**

"**Hurt her you are dead," John shouted, Nitro smiled and got down near Torrie and held her by her hands and stood over her. Nitro smirked and looked up at John and started to mock Cena while he pinned Torrie down. Torrie screamed as Nitro picked up by her hair,**

"**What some of this honey," Nitro replied.**

"**No, get off me," Torrie screamed, She kicked Nitro in the mid section and did her handstand head scissors before tagging in John. **

**Cena ran and grabbed Nitro by his hair and slammed him back down to the mat. The fans went mental, full of steam and clothesline and hit numerous of shoulder blocks. **

**John hit some punches to Nitro and got some chops on the chest in the corner, Torrie smiled, John hit a suplex on Nitro and kicked the wwe champion in the mid section and hit a throwback Torrie clapped, nitro came back with some punches and kicks of his own, and Torrie was clapping her hands. **

**He hit DDT on Cena; both men were down, Torrie looked worried at this point.**

"**Come on John," Torrie replied, John tagged in Torrie while Nitro tagged Melina **

**Melina came in running whole to be hit with a massive thez press by Torrie knocking Melina to the mat. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and swung her across the ring; John smiled and cheered for her. Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair again and kicked her in the corner and strangled her with her boot.**

**Torrie turned only to be clothesline by Melina, John looked as Melina went for a body slam on Torrie. The Boise native got away and slammed Melina to the mat **

**Torrie turned around, Melina ran and grabbed Torrie by her hair and slammed her down to the mat. Melina went to pick Torrie up but she turned it into a neck breaker. Torrie tagged in John while Melina tagged in Nitro **

**Nitro and John traded hands; He hit a neck breaker on John. **

**Nitro picked him up and swung John into the turnbuckle John reversed it and Nitro jumped and became on John's shoulders ready for an FU.**

**Melina saw what was happening, she knew what was at stake so she ran in but Torrie speared her down and out of the ring, John hit the FU and locked in the STFU. John was pulling right back so more pressure was going on the superstar. **

**The fans were chanting, "Tap" **

**"Will Nitro tap?" JR said **

**"I think so look at the pressure John has on Nitro" King replied. Nitro couldn't take anymore he tapped out. **

"**Torrie and Melina still destroying each other on the outside," JR spoke watching Torrie and Melina tear each other apart. **

"**Here are your winners John Cena and Torrie Wilson," Lillian announced.**

**John smiled, and looked around the ring.**

"**I think John is looking for Torrie his partner," King replied seeing John look around.**

"**How can you lose a lovely woman like Torrie Wilson," JR said, John got out the ring.**

**Torrie and Melina were still beating each other up. John came over and pulled Torrie by her waist to get away from Melina. **

**Melina was on the floor, having a tantrum she wanted more of Torrie; Torrie was struggling to get out of John's grasp. **

"**Torrie and Melina still want some more of each other," King announced.**

"**Yeah I think so too King," JR agreed **

**Melina stormed off angry, she went over to Nitro who was on the outside still feeling the effects of the FU and the STFU.**

**Torrie and John hugged in the centre of the ring, the fans were cheering loudly**. **Suddenly out of nowhere Umaga ambushed John. Torrie fell to her knees after Umaga clumped John on the head, Torrie watched in horror as John fell to mat. **

"**Wait a minute it's Umaga" JR replied **

"**He's attacking Cena" King said **

**Umaga went off the ropes and squashed John on the heart and chest, Torrie screamed as Estrada came behind her and held her. Torrie struggled while she watched Umaga take John out. Umaga turned around and stared at Torrie. The playboy cover girl looked at him as he dawned her on her. Torrie screamed as Estrada pushed into Umaga, Torrie fell back looking at Umaga, her eyes showing fear and worry. Umaga picked Torrie up by her hand and smelled her and put his and on Torrie's heart beat and noticed it was beating really fast. **

**Umaga grabbed Torrie and picked the scared diva up, he shouted before placing her on his shoulders. Torrie screamed until she was flat on her back after a Samoan drop. Torrie laid on the mat motionless after being assaulted by Umaga. **

"**Oh my god Umaga just Samoan dropped Torrie" JR said **

"**He should leave, no you'll squash her Umaga don't" King said seeing Umaga go to the top rope, luckily John came back and saved Torrie from more destruction. He clothesline Umaga out of the ring, the monster was having a fit as John was telling him to face him **

**Umaga and Estrada walked up the ramp; John turned and saw Torrie motionless on her back. Her arm was across her face. John tended to her; he picked her up by her waist and held her in his arms. Her head resting on John's chest John glared up at Umaga the man responsible for hurting Torrie. **

"**Oww" Torrie uttered still dazed**

**John dropped Torrie off at the trainer's room to get checked over**

"**So is she okay?" John asked **

"**She's fine just had the wind knocked out of her," Chris told **

" **I feel a lot better" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie" John said putting her back down on the bed**

"**Can I go?" Torrie asked **

"**Of course just take it easy Torrie" Chris told **

"**Ohh don't worry she won't be doing anything" John replied as helped her off the bed. **

**John and Torrie entered his locker room; Torrie immediately got changed in a jean skirt with a purple top with black flat boots. Torrie put her on black jumped and tied her hair up in a ponytail. **

"**Right to go?" John asked **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied, she went to pick up her stuff but John did it for her **

"**Aww thanks" Torrie replied with a smile, John smiled and left the arena with Torrie **

**End of Chapter **


	49. what a message

**Chapter 49: **

"Are you sure that you want to call Umaga out" Torrie asked John 

"**Yeah I do" John replied "After what he did to you last week" **

"**John, this isn't like calling Edge out you know its Umaga" Torrie spoke **

"**Torrie I do know, anyways I'll see you later" John replied to Torrie **

"**All right fine, you don't listen to me" Torrie replied **

"**I get that from you, you never listen to me" John spoke, Torrie couldn't but laugh **

"**Okay see you later, try not to get beat up to bad," Torrie said, Torrie laughed and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him before he left to start off Monday night raw. **

The show opened with WWE Champion John Cena, the fans all cheered as he came out. John posed for the crowd and did his salute before walking down the ring. John slid in the ring and held up his title.

"You know Cena has accepted Umaga's challenge" JR said

"Yeah but where's Torrie" King asked

**Lillian gave John the microphone; he smiled at her before giving his reason why he was here. **

" **Sometimes you aren't the strongest in the fight or the biggest in the fight, but since he accepted Umaga's challenge last week, people have been calling me even Torrie questioned me why would I want to face a man who has dominated everyone in his path" John said **

"**When I accepted that challenge, Umaga said something nice and suttle" John mocked Umaga's lack of speak and after Cena put the bad mouth on Estrada for talking to much. **

"**You ask Umaga if he's a man or puppet" John said "But know what I'm here and I'm ready to fight right now" **

"**If Umaga said yes then he is truly Samoan Bulldozer, if he said no then he is full of" John was cut off by the sound of Johnny Nitro music **

**John looked and sighed as Melina made her way down the ring, she was holding her nose after being dropkicked of the arpon by accident by Johnny Nitro. **

**Melina came down in the shortest dress with heels; she got in the ring and stared at John. John rolled his eyes and said "Umaga you look very different, you look worse" **

"**Ha ha John, very funny you know I'm not feeling well and even though you helped you slut of a girlfriend pin me I wanted to come out here and give you a message to your face okay" Melina said **

"**You know you have bigger things to worry about than Umaga, You see on New years day you have a match with another man, a great mega star my personal friend Kevin Federline" Melina said with a smile **

**John looked at the picture of K- fed before raising his microphone "Boys and girls that is reason why you have to practice safe sex" **

**Melina shook her head with frustration, and glared at him for disrespecting Kevin "You know John, Johnny Nitro is training and telling Kevin to take all the stress his enduring in his life out on you" **

"**Really wow, so Johnny Nitro is showing K-fed how to be a man" John asked **

"**Yeah" **

"**So does that mean that you are responsible for showing Britney to run around the clubs with no panties on acting a slut" John asked **

**Melina opened her mouth offended while the fans chanted "Slut" Melina looked angry at the champ after his comments. Melina turned and slapped John around the face. John stepped back and put his hands on his hips as Melina had a angry expression on her face. **

"**FU" The fans chanted **

**John looked at Melina and stepped forward to her "Settle down, she obviously came with a message from K-fed" Melina nodded **

"**Well I stay we'll give him one back" John said, he grabbed Melina and put her in the FU position. Melina screamed as she was on his shoulders. **

**John put Melina down, she immediately ran up the ramp after nearly being FU'D. John battled with Masters and threw him out of the ring **

"**What are you doing?" Masters shouted **

"**Come on" John replied **

"**Whoa, stop this now" Coach said "You know Cena I sent Masters out here to teach you a lesson" **

"**Ohh really wow, teach me a lesson oh good" John said, "I did learn one thing you suck at revenge like you suck at running Raw" **

"**You suck" The fans started to chant **

"**And looks like these people agree with me you suck" John replied **

**Coach alerted Cena to the fact that he'd face Umaga at New Year's Revolution. Tonight**

"**But tonight I'm going to put you in the master lock challenge, and if you don't break it then Masters gets" John cut him off **

"**For the wwe title, Coach that's brilliant can you hear the sound of a million people not giving a crap about his un-entertaining television. **

"**You know we are the same town that we fired Eric Bischoff, I'm just like you I hate that stupid son of bitch but at least her made it a little entertaining" John said **

**Cena insinuated that Coach's most entertaining trait was his ability to sing "I'm Too Sexy" in the mirror of the bathroom when no one was watching. Unfortunately for Coach, Cena got some footage of him doing just that in the bathroom backstage. **

"**Oh dear Coach has been exposed" King said, John and the fans were laughing while Torrie was laughing in the back. **

"**He looks like Carlton from Fresh Prince of bel air" JR said **

"**Yeah" King said **

"**You want entertainment, then fine I'm gonna spice thing sup John you will still be taking the master lock challenge but this time it's going to be for your wwe championship so if you lose Cena then you will be a former wwe champion" Coach said while Master was happy about that because no one has broke his master lock. John looked down at his wwe title not too thrilled about that news because he knows how powerful Masters mater lock is. John was standing in the ring as raw faded to a commercial **

**John got to his locker room, Torrie immediately hugged John a few seconds passed and she pulled away. **

"**John that's not fair, the master lock has never been broken" Torrie told **

"**I know but" **

"**I mean not even you have, and if you lose tonight then you lose the wwe title, how fair is that" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah well" **

"**John you're not going to break it, last time you turned purple," Torrie told **

"**Gee feeling the love in this room," John said **

"**It's not funny John," Torrie spoke looking at him **

"**No I know that" John replied to her **

"**Well what are you going to do?" Torrie asked **

"**Well I'm going to what always do when I get myself in these situations do what I can to retain the wwe title" John said, Torrie smiled **

"**Yeah, I better go see you later" Torrie told **

"**Where are you going?" John asked her **

"**Well there's a woman's battle royal to determine the next challenger for wwe title" Torrie said **

"**Ohh so you 're going out there to have a better look" John asked, Torrie nodded **

"**Alright" John replied, Torrie kissed him before walking out of his locker room **

"**Ladies and gentleman the following women's over top rope battle royal, let me introduce to you the wwe women's champion Torrie Wilson" Lillian smiled **

**A girl like that blared the arena she came out with her title on her shoulder. She blew her kiss peace sign and smiled before walking down in the ring. Torrie was wearing jean skirt, silver belt with a pink lacy crop top with black boots. **

**Torrie smiled and went over to JR and king **

"**Hi" Torrie replied sitting down **

"**Hello Torrie it's nice to see you" JR replied **

"**Thanks I'm excited to be here" Torrie spoke with a smile **

"**Not excited as me," King said, Torrie laughed at King **

"**Sorry King but I'm taken and anyway you know I always hear you say that you like to pet my puppy so I brought Chloe out here" Torrie said smiling **

"**Aww thanks Torrie" King replied **

**Candice Michelle music hit, she came out in a white robe, and she put her head down and served her hips to her music. Torrie smiled seeing one of her best mates **

"**You know Torrie last week you were hurt by Umaga, how are you feeling?" JR asked **

"**I'm okay," Torrie, replied with a smile while Candice got in the ring, she blew a kiss to Torrie who smiled at her**

"**Do you think it's fair that Cena will be the master lock challenge for the wwe title" King asked **

"**Are you kidding?" Torrie said, "It's not fair but I know that John will find some way to come out the winner" **

**The battle royal started, Victoria eliminated everyone in the battle royal. Torrie watched Candice get her nose broken by Victoria **

"**Oh god" Torrie said seeing Candice flat in the ring after being Widows peak **

**Victoria stared at Torrie with a smile. Torrie got up and went face to face with Victoria **

"**My title!" Victoria screamed, Torrie looked and told her come on **

"**Well Torrie there is your new challenger" King said **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied **

**Victoria got out of the ring; Torrie got in the ring and checked on Candice as Raw went to a commercial break. **

"**I can't believe it Victoria broke Candice's nose" Torrie replied, John looked at Torrie and saw how much Torrie liked Candice even though he knew something would probably rip them apart**

"**Babe it's okay" John said **

"**I'm going to get her John" Torrie replied angry **

"**I know" John said, Torrie hugged John, the wwe champion held unto her. **

**Later: **

**The music of the Masterpiece hit as Chris Masters made his way down to the ring for the Master Lock Challenge. Chris Masters got in the ring with a smirk on his face thinking he was going to be the new wwe champion **

"**Let me introduce the masterpiece, Chris Masters" Lillian answered; Chris came over to her and flashed his muscles to her. Lillian didn't look impressed. **

"**Fine, be that way," Chris said grabbing the mic off her **

**Masters got on the mic "it's time for my Master Lock Challenge. **

"**And you are looking at the new wwe champion" Masters said **

"**So Without further adieu, the soon to be former wwe champion John Cena, Ohh and his slut Torrie Wilson" Chris said, that comment got him booed heavily.**

"**Is he really going to make John pass out to the master lock?" King asked **

"**I guess we are going to find out," JR rpelied "If he does then he is the wwe champion" **

**A few moments passed, then the music, the time is now blared arena, fans jumped to their feet and started to cheer for the franchise, they waited anxiously before John came out. **

**John came out, the fans cheered even louder, then Torrie came out she smiled and waved the crowd, but she was worried that John agreed to compete in this master lock. **

"**Wow look at Torrie," King said **

"**Torrie, look lovely as per usual" JR answered seeing Torrie in a Black skirt with a Black lacy top that ties at the front, and black knee boots, and her hair was flowed on her back.**

**John got to the ring, Torrie looked and gave him a kiss good luck John got in the ring while Torrie waited ringside with a stomach full of nerves.**

"You know I'm glad that coach put the wwe championship on the line because I'm going to win, because no one breaks my master lock" Master said with confidence.

"**Torrie is going to have witness you passing out of my master lock, so why don't we get on with this now," Chris said **

"**Come on sweetie," Torrie said placing her hands on the mat. **

**John took off his shirt and cap and sat down in the chair. Masters locked in the Master Lock and whipped Cena around the ring, Torrie started to clap with the fans.**

"**Well here we go," JR said seeing Chris start the master lock, he began to shake John like a rag doll. **

"**Come on baby," Torrie said trying to cheer him on. **

"**Masters is shaking John like a rag doll, I never thought I would see that" King answered.**

**John carried Masters on his back in the Lock and then backed Masters to the corner. **

"**John showing tremendous strength" King answered **

**John started to fade and the referee went to check on him.**

"**Torrie trying to cheer him on," JR noticed seeing a scared Torrie Wilson clapping. **

"**John is turning blue and purple," King said "His fading" **

"**Oh god," Torrie answered seeing the state John is in, she wanted to stop it herself but she knew John wouldn't want that. **

**John started to fight back, with all the strength he had in him, the hands of masterpiece was separating, and he was inches away. With all the strength **

**He had John started to power out of the master lock.**

**Torrie smiled and clapped. Master saw Cena powering out of the lock. He pushed John into the ref and clumped him on the back and tried to put the master lock on again but John reversed him and put on the master lock on Masters. Torrie clapped and cheered as Masters tapped out. Cena threw masters down; he rolled out of the ring being defeated**

"**John wins" King said **

**Torrie jumped up and down with a smile, she got in the ring and hugged John. He fell to his knees for second before standing up. Torrie held up his hand, she hugged into him as he put his arm around her. **

**She smiled but it faded when she heard Umaga's music played**

"**Oh wait Umaga" JR said **

"**I think Umaga is ready to fight now" King replied **

**Umaga stormed to the ring, Torrie got out of the ring as John and Umaga traded hands. She clapped and cheered for John **

"**Here we go" JR said seeing a brawl between John Cena and Umaga break out **

**Umaga took down Cena and hammered away at him. Umaga and John went to the outside. Torrie couldn't believe her eyes when Umaga threw John over the announce table **

"**You okay John" King asked**

**Umaga went over the announce table to get to John. **

"**Come on break this up," JR shouted**

**Umaga was pulled away from Cena Torrie was looking as she stood near the ring post. John got on the announce table and took down Umaga. The fight continued Torrie was clapping as John got in the ring. Umaga was getting back in but Cena took him down and started to hit him before refs and officials pulled him off. **

"**Go on John, go John" Torrie screamed happy **

**Estrada told Umaga to go, the monster listening to his manager and stepped out while John was standing tall in the ring after the massive brawl between them. Torrie got in the ring and hugged John as raw went to a break. **

**End of chapter**


	50. Sweet life

**Closer to you 50: **

**John and Torrie were in his locker room spending some quality time together before raw starts.**

**"So you okay?" Torrie asked getting up, John stood up and grabbed her by her hand. Torrie laughed as John twirled her into him and bent her back before pulling her back up **

**Torrie giggled and put her hand John's face and said with a kiss **

**"Wow someone's happy" Torrie said**

**"Yeah for once I am" John replied, Torrie smiled **

**"So you looking forward to your match with Estrada tonight?" Torrie asked knowing the answer**

**"Oh yeah" John replied, Torrie smiled at him as he brought her back up**

**"Yeah I thought so, I guess he's finally going to get what he deserved!" Torrie spoke with a smile **

**"Yeah, speaking of that match is kicking off raw, so come on" John said putting on his black hat **

**Torrie smiled and took his hand before they walked of the locker room. Mickie and Dx stopped John and Torrie while they were on their way to the ring **

**"Good luck man" Triple H said **

**"Thanks" John said continuing to the ring with Torrie **

**Lillian was standing in the ring in a white skirt, with pink top and silver knee boots. Lillian smiled and introduced the following match. **

**"The following match scheduled for one fall introducing first from West Newbury Massachusetts the wwe champion John Cena" Lillian announced, John's music hit. The crowd got on their feet and cheered for the wwe champion **

**John came out like he always does; he did his marine salute and held up his title. Torrie came out and smiled at the fans, she held up her hand with Chloe in another hand, Torrie dressed in a lovely embrioded pink halter neck dress with silver sandals with a silver necklace around her neck. Torrie 's hair was down and some of her curls pinned back by clips. **

**Torrie got on the apron, John opened the ropes for her Torrie smiled and thanked him. Torrie walked and hugged Lillian before walking back to John. She put her arm around his neck while he had his arm around her back. **

**Estrada made his way out of the ring; he nervously made his way down the ring. Torrie and John were looking at him.**

**"Well Estrada looks nervous" JR said **

**"Umaga isn't allowed to interfere" King said, "I still remember that brawl between Umaga and John Cena **

**Estrada got in the ring, Torrie was about to get out of the ring but she stayed when saw Estrada grab a microphone. Estrada tried to get himself out of the match by bribing John with different gifts. Estrada gave John very expensive cigars. John looked at them with a little impressed expression before he broke it Estrada's face. **

**Almando held his hat after the cigar touched his pricey hat. Torrie smiled seeing that. **

**"I think that means no" JR said **

**"Okay fine you don't smoke then good smoking is bad okay then maybe you need a nice watch" Estrada said desperate**

**"What?" John mouthed while Torrie couldn't help but laugh; John took his watch and laughed taking the watch **

**"Whoa Cena it's very expensive so please" Estrada said, John smiled before breaking the watch in his face. Torrie laughed with her hands on her hips while she watched John break the watch. Another desperate act was Estrada gave him lots of money. John got out of the ring and gave 100 to Torrie before throwing it to the fans. **

**"Kick his ass," The fans chanted **

**John looked and turned around and saw Estrada standing there, Torrie was shouting "Wooo come on John, get him" John got in the ring and took off his top and his dog tags to the ref. John moved forward and took Estrada's hat off and stamped on it. Torrie clapped and smiled, while John ripped Estrada's shirt off and chopped him and slammed him down to the mat. Eventually John picked him off and FU. **

**"Here's your winner John Cena" Lillian told with a smile, Torrie jumped up and down happy that John won. **

**John smiled as the ref held his hand up; he put the STFU on a helpless Estrada. Torrie clapped while holding Chloe until Johnny Nitro came in with a stiff kick to the face making John hands come lose. Estrada rolled out of the ring while John lies in the ring after being kicked in the head. **

**"Oh my god" Torrie spoke**

**"What Kick to the head that was," King said **

**"Now he's walking out like a stud" JR replied **

**Torrie rolled in the ring and checked on John as Nitro was smirking after he killed the hell out of John. John started to get up; Torrie helped him as much she could. John looking a little dazed got out of the ring while Torrie walked with as raw faded into a break. After they came back John and Torrie was shown walking out of the curtain. Todd asked John about what he has to say after Nitro nailing him in the head. John challenges K-fed personal trainer Johnny Nitro to a match tonight. **

**John and Torrie entered his locker room; John's head was killing him after being kicked right in the temple **

**"John I have a question?" Torrie said calmly**

**"Yeah what's up?" John asked turning to her **

**Torrie looked at him and smiled, "It's about you and Nitro tonight" **

**"Yeah what about it" John asked, "I'm going to kick his ass" John put on another black top on before tuning to Torrie **

**"Yeah that's great babe, but just a little thing WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" **

**"Whoa what's wrong?" John asked, Torrie pulled away from him **

**"You, you have a concussion and your going to wrestle with it" Torrie replied angry **

**"Torrie" **

**"I don't care you don't understand, you never think you always have to be the one with the last word" Torrie screamed **

**"What, I'm fine just pissed off" John said to her, Torrie looked and opened her mouth before closing it again **

**"You know what I'm going to leave you on your own so tell me who wins because I can't talk to you when you like this" John said, Torrie sarcastically laughed **

**"You just don't care, you never listen to me don't you even care about my opinions" Torrie snapped with her hands on her hips **

**"Yeah of course I do" John replied **

**"I don't understand why you always do this get into these situations" Torrie said **

**"What's the point?" **

**"Okay fine John you be like that, don't expect me to be there when you're in a hospital bed," Torrie snapped before walking off **

**"So a good luck kiss is out of the question" John asked, Torrie slammed the door **

**"I guess that means no" John replied **

**Torrie walked backstage, mixed emotions were going through the playboy boy cover girl. She was angry at John but more importantly she couldn't help but feel worried for John even though she was angry. Torrie stopped and looked at the monitor and noticed Victoria going one on one with Mickie James. Torrie got angry while she watched Victoria again check off another of her friends. **

**Victoria got out of the ring after beating Mickie James with that Widows Peak. Torrie shook her head knowing that it was going to be tough to go against Victoria.**

**In the ring, Victoria got out of the ring and check off Mickie James name off **

**Candice **

**Maria **

**Mickie James **

**Torrie Wilson **

**The fans cheered as Torrie came down in blue jeans, a silver belt with a red halter neck and boots. Torrie got in the ring to check on her good friend Mickie. Victoria looked and glared seeing Torrie in the ring. Victoria picked Torrie up by her hair. Torrie fought back before Victoria hit her in the head with her braced knee. **

**"Oh my god" JR said **

**"That braced knee" King replied **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her blonde hair, Torrie screamed as Victoria flipped her over and positioned her for the widow's peak. Victoria hit the horrid move snapping Torrie's head back. Torrie kneeled down for a few seconds before falling to the mat on her front. **

**Victoria held her hands while the fans heavily booed her, while the ref checked on Torrie. Victoria left with her checklist as Torrie was beginning to stir from the widow's peak. **

**Torrie was walking backstage holding her neck; John came over to her and asked with worry "Torrie you okay?" **

**Torrie looked at him before walking past him, John sighed and walked in front of her **

**"John get out of my way!" Torrie said calmly not wanting to lose her temper. **

**"No" John said, Torrie stared at him annoyed **

**"John I'm not in the mood move" Torrie replied **

**"Torrie, are you okay?" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

**"GET OF MY WAY" Torrie screamed, suddenly she fainted but John caught her before she could hit the floor. John had his arm around her back bringing her into his chest. **

**"Sorry" Torrie uttered, John smiled **

**"Hey it's okay I'm used to you shouting at me when I do wrong" John said, Torrie weakly smiled before opening her eyes **

**"You okay?" John asked still with his arm around her back **

**"Yeah feeling a bit better," Torrie replied, John smiled **

**"Good come on, do you want to go to the trainers room?" John asked **

**"No I'll be okay" Torrie spoke, John looked at her before nodding because what's the point and arguing with Torrie knowing that he would lose. **

**John opened his locker room, he saw Torrie staring into space **

**"Babe what's wrong it's not me again is it because if it is I can't catch a break" John said **

**"No it's…. just that, Ohh never mind" Torrie replied **

**"What?" John asked her **

**"No it doesn't matter, forget in said anything" Torrie replied **

**"I can't when you didn't say anything" John spoke sitting next to her **

**"Come on tell me" John replied **

**"No I'm fine, there's nothing to tell" Torrie replied getting up**

**"No try again" John grabbed Torrie by her waist, Torrie smiled "Because I don't believe you" **

**"I'm fine" Torrie said while she had her arms around John **

**"If you are going to continue to lie then please try harder" John spoke letting her go **

**"Okay I know that I'm the women's champion, I know that I have to defend it and risk everything" Torrie started **

**"Well that's being a champion is kind of all about" John said **

**"Yeah I know and Victoria is probably better than me, I mean she has beaten me before, she broke Candice's nose and almost killed Mickie James just a minute ago they are my best friends" Torrie said **

**"Torrie you are a great wrestler, I have seen what you can do" John said **

**"Yeah but Victoria is crazy and I guess I am a little intimidated by her she's crazy" Torrie replied **

**"Well yeah, I'll tell you what about if we get here earlier next week before raw why don't you and me do some training" John asked**

**"Really" Torrie said **

**"Yeah" John replied **

**"Your not scared that I might kick your butt" Torrie turned to John **

**John looked at her before laughing, "I guess I have to take that chance" John laughed. **

**"I'm going to get changed" Torrie said**

**"Why?" **

**"Because I want too" Torrie told **

**"Okay" John replied, Torrie smiled before going into the other room to get changed **

**Torrie came out in a lilac skirt, a black see through top with black knee boots. She put a gold necklace around her neck along with a white-diamonded choker. **

**"Wow very nice" John said, Torrie smiled and climbed unto his lap, she began to kiss him while he kissed back. **

**"right you stay here okay" John said, his match with Johnny Nitro was next **

**"Okay" Torrie nodded, she gave him a passionate kiss before he walked out for his match. **

**Torrie sighed and looked at telly, she was about to sit down but someone grabbed her from behind. Torrie screamed with fright while a huge man had his arm around Torrie's neck from the back **

**"Let go of me," Torrie pleaded, she turned around and stopped struggling when she saw Umaga standing there with his mouth open. Torrie's heart started to beat twice as fast while the blonde stared at the tattooed face of the monster and his silver teeth. **

**In the ring **

**John had just beat Johnny Nitro; he wrestled twice tonight and beat both of his opponents. John held up his title while Melina was tending to Nitro and glaring at John. Suddenly Estrada the man that John beat earlier, John turned around and looked at the titaron at the top of the ramp. **

**"Cena you may have beaten me today but you see I don't take that lightly, and we have something that you might want to know" Estrada said, John looked at the screen with a confused expression **

**"King what's he talking about?" JR asked **

**"I don't know JR, oh my god" King said **

**John couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his opponent at New Year Revolution Umaga with his hand around Torrie. Torrie was scared stiff as Umaga had a tight grip on her **

**"Let me go" Torrie screamed, Umaga threw her the sofa, Torrie sunk into the couch while Umaga was leaning into her. He was breathing deeply and loudly. Estrada stopped Umaga and pulled him back and told him to get in his position. Estrada moved forward to Torrie and started to talk to her **

**"Leave me alone" Torrie pleaded, John pulled Estrada off Torrie to make the safe. **

**John pinned Estrada and shouted, "Have you got a death wish" **

**"JOHN!" Torrie screamed, John turned and was blindsided with a chair thanks to Umaga. Torrie eyes filled with worry as she saw John lying on the floor. **

**"Aah" Torrie looked down at John, Umaga threw the chair down and looked at Torrie **

**Torrie stared with worry as Umaga dawned forward to her. Every single step Umaga took Torrie took a step back. Torrie was backed against a wall. Umaga yelped scaring Torrie. Torrie shivered as Umaga leapt forward trapping Torrie with his arms. Torrie closed her eyes as she could feel his horrid breath on her body sending chills down her body. Umaga's manager led his monster out. Torrie stood her back against a wall frozen, she saw John move his arms. **

**"John" Torrie ran into him and kneeled down **

**"John you okay?" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah great" John muttered with his eyes open, he crunched his eyes shut after being hit over the head with a chair. **

**"Come on baby get up" Torrie said worried, John sat up**

**"Right just keep your head up" Torrie grabbed his head and accidentally smacked his head against a locker room door. After smacking his head he looked at Torrie with a sarcastic thank you look. **

**"Thanks Torrie" John said **

**"Ohh sorry, okay I'm going to get a trainer" Torrie told getting up, John grabbed her hand bringing her back down **

**"No I'm fine" John said, "You need to calm down" **

**"No I'm still going to get you a trainer," Torrie told **

**"I'm fine" John replied to her**

**"I'm so sorry" Torrie replied to John **

**"Why are you sorry for?" John asked getting to his feet, Torrie looked at him **

**"You okay?" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah great" John said**

**"John," Torrie said with worry in her voice, John looked at her and stumbled and fell down and knocked everything off, Torrie sprung to his side and looked after him.**

**"John, hello can you hear me," Torrie said panicking; she put her delicate hand on his face, she looked at him with her worried eyes.**

**"I'm fine, I just feel I've been hit over the head with a baseball bat," John said touching his sore head.**

**"John I'm so sorry," Torrie said as tears welled up in her eyes.**

**"Stop saying sorry" John told her **

**"But I am" Torrie replied **

**"It's okay I'm fine," John answered still on the floor with Torrie. **

**"Are you sure you don't want me to get a trainer I mean you don't look very well" Torrie asked **

**"Me great" John said rubbing his head, trying to shake the cobwebs out **

**"You know you might have a concussion, to be on the safe side I'm going to get you a trainer" Torrie stood up**

**"Torrie…. I don't need" Torrie cut him off **

**"Just be on the safe side," Torrie said with that she left to get help **

**Minutes later Torrie came back with Chris the trainer, he saw John sitting there, with a far away look in his eyes, Torrie watched in fear as Chris examined John.**

**Torrie looked and stood nervous, there watching the trainer help John, she fiddled with her fingers due to nerves. Chris stopped; Torrie presumed the worst and asked "What? Please tell me his not going to die" **

**"No he's not going to die," Chris told Torrie to calm her down.**

**"Ohh thank god," Torrie replied.**

**"He has a concussion he needs to take it easy" Chris said, Torrie nodded and understood.**

**"Thanks" Torrie pleasantly said with a smile, the trainer left John and Torrie alone in the locker room **

**"You know if I remember rightly Cena" Torrie smiled, John turned to her "Didn't you say everything will be okay" **

**"It kind of has turned okay," John said, Torrie giggled at John **

**"Ohh yeah I know what you mean, I mean you being knocked out twice" Torrie said **

**"Okay, okay are we going to go or you going to continue gloating, I admit it you were right I was wrong" John said, Torrie smiled and kissed him before they left the arena. **

**John and Torrie got to his car, Torrie stopped and looked at John.**

**"Key's, I'm driving," Torrie told John who was shocked**

**"You what now," John asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm not letting you drive no way not after you having a concussion, I don't want us to crash into a tree or a wall, so Keys now," Torrie said with her hand open.**

**"I'm not going to argue," John replied giving Torrie the keys.**

**"Thank you," Torrie said taking the keys and unlocking the door.**

**Torrie got in the John's car, as John got in too, Torrie started to car and put the radio on and one of her favorite songs were on The One by Shakira. **

**Torrie started to sing to it, as John smiled and put his head back, Torrie started to car and drove off singing.**

**"Nice voice," John said to Torrie, she smiled and turned the steering wheel to the entrance of the Hotel they were staying at.**

**At the hotel: **

**Torrie entered the bedroom with a pink cell in her hand; she saw John relaxing on the bed. Torrie got on the bed and got close to John **

**"John" Torrie asked **

**"No" John said with his eyes closed**

**"You don't even know what I was going to say?" Torrie said with a smile **

**"You have that tone, I know that tone that means you want something" John said sitting up with Torrie **

**"No I wanted to say that I think the world of you and I'm glad we are together" Torrie smiled holding John's arm **

**"Aww very sweet, now what is it?" John asked **

**"Are we doing anything at the weekend" Torrie asked **

**"Not what I know of, but I guess now you said that yes" John said **

**"I was wondering if we could go on a weekend away," Torrie asked "You know just the two us" **

**"Okay where?" John asked **

**Torrie smiled at him before answering "Emm Boise Idaho" John turned to her **

**"Boise Idaho," John said "Why there" **

**"Because that's me hometown" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah I know but again why there, if we are going to hometowns why don't we go to Boston" John sked **

**"Ohh I want you to meet my family" Torrie let down her idea, John looked at her **

**"Ooh" John turned to her "Why didn't you just say that"**

**"I don't know, my mum has been bugging me why don't you bring John here to meet us" Torrie said **

**"Okay" John said **

**"Really" Torrie said smiling **

**"I don't see why not" John replied, Torrie screamed before hugging John bringing him down to the bed. Torrie was top of him kissing him she stopped for a minute **

**"I'm not hurting you am I?" Torrie asked **

**"No for you it's worth the pain" John told with a smile, Torrie smirked at him before kissing him. **

**"Oh great that's good then, my family are going to love you and don't worry about my daddy" Torrie said**

**"He'll make you take a lie detector test," Torrie told John **

**"Yeah, huh what?" John asked, Torrie turned to him **

**"Yeah but don't worry just see that really do care for me that's all" Torrie replied, John's face expression was the same was shocked and pale.**

**"John I'm joking" Torrie replied**

**"Good" John said with a smile **

**"You know I have something special planned for you as a thank you gift for being so nice and generous to me" Torrie told, john looked **

**"What?" **

**"Wait here" Torrie smiled getting out of the bed **

**"Okay waiting, I'll wait all night for you baby" John said, Torrie smiled and stepped into the bathroom. **

**Torrie came out in silky sexy white long lingerie. She walked over to John and noticed he was half asleep **

**"John" **

**Huh" John said getting up **

**"Well what do you think?" Torrie asked **

**John looked at her and ended up looking again seeing how sexy and gorgeous she looked. The way Torrie looked took John's breath away he felt like he was breathless. **

**"Wow its emm…very err…nice" John spoke **

**"Nice, it gets better" Torrie told, John looked and opened his mouth as Torrie un done the see through robe revealing a sexy silver lingerie. **

**"Oh god" John said, "Now take it off" **

**Torrie looked and got onto the bed and stared at John **

**"Why don't you take it off" Torrie replied, John didn't have to asked twice he started kissing Torrie while she let him. Torrie smiled as John kissed her neck as he laid her down on the bed. Torrie took off John's top, Torrie reversed it so she was on top of John and kissed him on his lips until she moved down to his chest and stomach. She smirked as he rolled her back unto the bed; they continued to enjoy making sweet love. **

**Wow what a long chapter huh, this took my couple of days lol iso i thought i would do carry on writing, anyways please review thanks luv Kelly xxxxxx**

**Ohh just give you a preview but soon John and Torrie's love will be jeporised but someone soon lol**


	51. Moving in

**Chapter 51: **

**It was 6:30 in the morning, Torrie was awake she couldn't really sleep last night she was too excited about today John was still asleep. **

**Torrie quietly got out of bed, and put her silky pink dressing gown on. She grabbed her cell and rang Trish; she had to tell someone her great news. **

**Trish and Ron were still asleep, suddenly Trish's cell rung, this woke up Trish, she rubbed her eyes and groaned, and Jeff was half awake.**

**Trish grabbed her cell and flipped it open and answered the phone **

"**Hello," Trish replied a bit tired.**

"**Trish its Torrie," Torrie replied really happy.**

"**Tor babe, what's up?" Trish said, Hearing this Ron fell back on the pillow and put it over his head and tried to get some sleep.**

"**Nothing's up how was your date yesterday," Torrie asked sitting at the end of the bed. **

"**It was great," Trish answered.**

"**Good," Torrie said looking at John who was still asleep.**

"**So what's up, something must had happened you ringing here at 6:50 in the morning," Trish said **

"**Tell Torrie from me to call back when it's morning," Ron said annoyed sitting up; Trish looked at her husband and pushed him back down. **

"**Well the good news is John and I are moving in together," Torrie replied happy **

"**Ohh Torrie that's great," Trish said, she turned around and shook Ron and said **

"**Babes are you awake," Trish asked still on the phone.**

"**Well now I am," Ron replied stretching **

"**Guess what," Trish said to Jeff**

"**Emm I need my sleep," Ron moaned **

"**No Torrie and John are moving in together," Trish told **

"**Congratulations, where's John" Ron asked **

"**Asleep still," Trish said **

"**Ohh as long as he gets his sleep," Ron said falling back on the pillow. **

"**So will you help me unpack?" Torrie asked **

"**Yes of course, Honey I better go before Ron takes the phone off me, okay see ya later" Trish said **

"**Cool," Torrie replied over the phone.**

"**I hope your choosing the music," Torrie replied **

"**Yep Mariah Carey," Torrie said smiling.**

"**Damn right, Ron's so used to me playing Mariah Carey I think he's starting to like her music," Trish replied giggling with Torrie.**

"**Think he's not," Ron said **

"**Bye Trish, luv ya babe," Torrie said "Bye Ron," **

"**Bye Tor, thanks for waking me up at 6:30 in the morning," Ron said **

"**Bye Torrie luv ya too and bye John," Trish said hanging up the phone.**

**Trish put her cell on the bedside table and got back in bed, Ron looked at her **

"**Finally sleep time," Ron said shutting his eyes, Trish looked at him and got her Buffy book out and started to read it.**

**Ron opened his eyes and sat up and turned to Trish and moaned, "Not sleep time,"**

"**Nope," Trish said throwing the book on the floor and kissing Ron passionately, they made sweet love. **

**Torrie put her cell on the shelf and got back in bed, she turned and saw John asleep, she smiled, and then she shook him multiple times.**

"**John, wake up," Torrie said happily **

**John wouldn't wake up, Torrie pushed him and nudged him, and she nearly knocked the man out of the bed. **

"**What," John asked opening his eyes looking at a smiley Torrie Wilson. **

"**Rise and shine sweetie," Torrie gave John a loving good morning kiss.**

**John sat up and looked at the clock it said 7:00 in the morning, and looked at Torrie with shock **

"**Come on we have to get moving," Torrie, said getting out of bed. **

"**Babe when I said morning I didn't mean early in the morning," John replied **

"**Ohh okay fine," Torrie said getting back in the bed sitting up and leaning on the pillow.**

"**Did you ring Trish at 6:30 in the morning," John asked stretching **

"**Yeah," Torrie simply said she was upset.**

"**How did what's his name take it?" John asked Torrie. **

"**He was angry but they are happy for us," Torrie said not looking happy. She had her arms folded. **

"**Oh good," John said closing his eyes. John knew Torrie was angry, he opened his blue eyes and saw Torrie turned the other way; John let a sigh and said **

"**Fine you win," Hearing this Torrie turned around and kissed the wwe champion, she jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes.**

**John just lay awake and waited for Torrie to come out of the bathroom. **

**She came out of the bathroom dressed in blue jean skirt, a white long sleeved top and beige boots. **

"**Are you okay?" John asked **

"**Yeah fine," Torrie said **

**John went into the bathroom to get dressed, he had a shower, **

"**Don't worry Torrie Peter won't come and hurt you it's just your imagination" Torrie thought in her head. **

**Torrie looked at herself in front of a mirror, she put her make up. **

**Torrie put down her mascara stick and picked her lip-gloss up and started to put it on. John came out fully dressed; he placed his hat on his head**

"**Are you sure your okay?" John asked **

"**Yeah I'm just really happy we're together, sometimes it doesn't seem real" Torrie told; Torrie sat on the bed and put her sandals on.**

"**Well maybe I can help" John said, John kissed Torrie **

"**Not real enough" Torrie said kissing John again **

"**Do you want some breakfast?" John asked Torrie.**

**Torrie didn't answer she just looked at the wall.**

"**Sweetie," John said **

"**No I'm fine, can we just get going," Torrie asked **

"**Yeah okay, I just go and feed Chloe and we'll go," John said going downstairs.**

**Torrie just stood up and looked at the mirror, she took one final look in the mirror before walking downstairs. **

"**Right come on, see ya Chloe sweetie," Torrie said **

**Torrie went outside it was raining, **

"**Ohh great it's raining" Torrie told **

"**No I thought it was snowing Tor" John joked, Torrie looked at him with her hands on her hips **

"**You know that is so funny" Torrie told **

**John unlocked the car door and Torrie got in the passenger seat, John got in the driver seat. **

"**Here," John said giving Torrie his spare key, Torrie smiled and took the key with gratitude. **

"**This car is big enough for your stuff isn't it," John asked putting the key in to start the car. **

"**Yes," Torrie replied **

"**Sure I don't need a moving van?" John asked laughing.**

**Torrie laughed too, "No this car is fine," Torrie told him.**

**John started the car and Torrie stuck Christina Aguilera in the CD player the first song was Hurt Torrie started to sing to it, John listened and thought Torrie had a lovely voice John started the car and began to drive away from their new house. **

**15 minutes later John got to Torrie's apartment, he stopped the car. Torrie looked and opened the car door it was still raining. Torrie could feel the wind rapidly smacked on her face. **

"**Wow great day to be sifting boxes," John replied.**

"**Yeah I suppose, come on let's get this over and done with," Torrie replied walking up to her apartment.**

"**Yeah," John replied following Torrie into her apartment. **

**Torrie opened her door, John looked around at the lovely place, he noticed things were all in boxes.**

"**Did you know that I was going to ask you to move in?" John asked looking at all the boxes. **

"**No, I was moving apartments anyway," Torrie, said. **

"**Oh right," John nodded in understanding.**

"**Wow you have a lot of stuff," John said looking at all the boxes. **

**Torrie smiled and asked "John can you take those boxes to the car, I only have to pack my clothes and my teddies" **

"**Yeah okay, Err…. teddies" John replied, Torrie stopped putting her teddies in a box.**

"**John, every woman has teddies" Torrie replied. John shrugged and picked the box named CDS, DVDs and took it to the car. **

**1 Hour later: Torrie was nearly done packing everything; John had just taken the last box.**

"**Is that it?" John asked Torrie was shutting her last suitcase, which was filled with her shoes and clothes.**

"**Yep that's it," Torrie said, John grabbed the suitcase and took it to the car, Torrie looked at her now empty apartment, she was happy because she finally was with John.**

"**Well I guess that's it," John said putting his arms around Torrie's waist, Torrie smiled like an angel.**

"**Yeah I guess so," Torrie replied walking to the door, John opened the door.**

"**Bye," Torrie said to her apartment before John shut the door. **

"**Come on," John said walking to the car.**

"**Okay," Torrie replied walking too the car, suddenly someone called her name. She turned around and saw her good friend Lindsay.**

"**Lin," Torrie said running up to her giving her a lovely friendship hug.**

"**Hey, moving out" Lindsay asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm sorry Lindsay this is John Cena, my boyfriend" Torrie introduced.**

"**Torrie, I know who John Cena is," Lindsay said looking at John who had just closed the boot of the car. "It's nice to meet you" **

"**You too," John said shaking Lindsay hand.**

"**Ohh Torrie, Emm Mrs smith passed away last night," Lindsay told Torrie.**

"**Oh no, I can't believe it" Torrie said upset. **

"**Yeah and no one will claim Harvey, so I was thinking maybe you can take him," Lindsay asked with a smile. **

"**Who's Harvey?" John asked a little confused.**

"**This is Harvey," Lindsay replied, John looked at the small tabby little kitten. **

"**Aww he's so sweet, John, can we please?" Torrie asked with puppy dog eyes.**

"**Oh no," John replied, Torrie face expression turned to sad, it was affecting John because he couldn't handle Torrie being upset.**

"**Torrie," John moaned, Torrie held Harvey in front of John. **

"**Please, please" Torrie begged. **

"**Torrie, what about Chloe?" John said, Torrie held her hands up and said **

"**Ohh don't worry about her, she'll deal, please darling" Torrie said, Lindsay looked and smiled. **

"**Come on John, How long till you are going to give up," Lindsay replied. **

"**Okay, I don't care because what ever answer I say doesn't matter because you'll just ignore it," John said, Torrie screamed and kissed John holding Harvey.**

"**Thank you babe, so much" Torrie said putting Harvey in the car. **

"**Lindsay I better go sweetie," Torrie said.**

"**Okay I miss you, I wish the best darling bye," Lindsay replied.**

"**Bye sweetie," Torrie said kissing her on the cheek, Torrie got in the passenger seat.**

"**Nice to meet you John, look after her" Lindsay said **

"**Okay, I will, thanks," John spoke. He got in the passenger seat, John started the car and began to drive away, Torrie waved goodbye as John drove away from where she used to live. **

Later 

"**That's the last of them," John said putting the last box down in front of Torrie.**

"**Thanks for doing this sweetie," Torrie replied putting her arms around his neck. **

"**Don't mention it," John said leaning in for a kiss, Torrie smiled and accepted the kiss. **

**Chloe walked in and saw Harvey sleep in her bed, she looked a little angry her tail was moving back and forth, she continued to stare at the little kitten. **

"**Chloe this is Harvey," Torrie replied picking her dog up, she took her too Harvey.**

"**Harvey Chloe," Torrie introduced. **

**Harvey hissed and ran away; Chloe barked and Ran after the tabby kitten. Torrie got up and stood next to John. **

"**Somehow I don't think Chloe likes him," John replied, Torrie laughed.**

"**No I think she doesn't either," Torrie spoke turning to John. **

"**Well it's only normal when a male and female meet, one of them doesn't like each other," John replied.**

"**Yeah I guess, what did you think when you saw me?" Torrie suddenly asked.**

"**What did I think about you, when I first saw you" John asked, Torrie nodded "I don't want to say."**

"**Come on" Torrie replied hugging his arm. **

"**Okay I thought you were nice but little nasty and mean" John said, Torrie looked **

"**But then when I got to know you I saw there was a beautiful loving woman in there" John held her hand. **

"**Aww thank you" Torrie answered kissing him. **

"**What did you think of me?" John asked Torrie looked up at him. **

"**Emm I thought you were nice, but annoying" Torrie said.**

"**Annoying?" John questioned.**

"**Yeah but that's before I knew you," Torrie said. **

"**I guess that counts," John spoke, Torrie laughed and passionately kissed him **

**Torrie got her suitcase, and opened it and started to unpack her clothes, John just sat on the bed and watched her unpack her clothes. **

"**You sure you don't want me to help" John said looking at everything scattered on the floor **

"**No I'm okay," Torrie told with smile **

"**You sure" John asked again **

"**Yeah" Torrie smiled **

**Torrie moved so stuff and put it away, she saw a blue box. Torrie looked and picked it up **

"**Ohh" Torrie said **

"**What is it?" John asked **

**Torrie opened it and realized it was what she got for John for his birthday but she never got a chance to give it to him. Most of all Peter found it and wouldn't let Torrie give it to him **

"**Emm it's for you" Torrie replied **

"**Me" John said **

"**Yeah I bought for you for your birthday but I guess I forgot to give it to you" Torrie told **

"**Ohh right" John said **

"**Here" Torrie smiled giving it to him "Happy belated birthday" **

**John laughed and took it of her; he opened the box and saw silver tags chain like he wears normally. John took it out and looked at Torrie **

"**Do you like it?" Torrie asked **

**John nodded "I love it Torrie thank you" **

"**Your welcome, I Thought you would like it that's why I bought it" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**It's great thanks" John said, Torrie smiled as he kissed her **

**Later**

"**When's Trish coming?" John asked.**

"**Emm I don't know, but I can take over now" Torrie said putting her clothes in the wardrobe. **

"**One question what's going to happen with the teddies," John asked.**

"**Emm on the bed," Torrie replied.**

"**On the bed," John spoke with a little shock.**

"**Okay wherever, I don't care" Torrie said, John nodded as he watched Torrie put her clothes in the drawers. **

**Suddenly the door knocked, John got up and went downstairs to open the door, and he opened the door to reveal Trish and Ron standing there.**

"**Hello, she's upstairs" John said, Trish smiled and kissed John on the cheek and made her way upstairs. **

"**So question, what do we do?" Ron asked looking at John who was shutting the door.**

"**I don't know, I guess we could go out for a drink for something" John said **

"**The gym," Ron suggested.**

"**Sounds good," John agreed putting his coat on. **

**Trish walked up the stairs, she saw Torrie unpacking and saw the most gorgeous kitten on the bed asleep.**

"**Trish," Torrie replied noticing her, Trish smiled and hugged her **

"**He, oh my god hello" Trish spoke in a baby voice picking up Harvey.**

"**His name is Harvey," Torrie said touching Harvey's under the chin.**

"**Ahh his purring," Trish screamed. **

"**Torrie, Ron and I are going to leave you two to unpack we will be back later," John replied**

"**Okay sweetie," Torrie said kissing him with passion. **

"**Bye babe," Trish said leaning in for a kiss, Jeff smiled and accepted the kiss. **

"**So what does Chloe think about Harvey," Trish asked putting Torrie's DVDs on the shelves. **

"**Ohh she doesn't like him," Torrie replied shutting the empty suitcase.**

"**Right now the next one," Torrie said grabbing the other suitcase with Shoe and Clothes in. **

"**So is everything okay with John," Trish asked putting Harvey back down to sleep; Torrie stopped putting her purple stilettos on her shoe rack. **

"**It's absolutely fantastic," Torrie replied with a great smile on her face. **

"**That's good, oh my god you have 10th kingdom, such a great series" Trish said holding it.**

"**I know, I have Tru Calling as well, and of course the Simpson's" Torrie replied before putting her white knee boots on the rack. **

"**Ohh love Tru calling," Trish said looking at the back cover of Tru calling season 1 box set. **

"**I know, it's absolutely great, I love it" Torrie said putting some DVDs on the shelf. **

""**Yeah, so is everything okay, Torrie" Trish asked putting the last DVDs on the shelf. **

"**Yeah why wouldn't be?" Torrie asked looking at her best mate. **

**Trish put some DVDs on the shelf, after she turned and sat down on the bed and looked directly at Torrie, "like with Peter, I mean it must be hard to let go" **

"**Well, no, not really," Torrie lied. "I have John that's all I want" **

"**Torrie this is me here, you know you can't lie to me," Trish said sitting down on the floor.**

"**I know, it is scaring I mean I thought when he gave me that text that was it and now he's still in my life," Torrie started to confess. **

"**I know," Trish answered.**

"**From this day, I still feel scared, it's weird Trish I still hear and see his face," Torrie replied, "I was so scared" **

"**Honey that's understandable," Trish replied.**

"**Yeah but I feel like, he's making me go insane, I mean he said that he always get me and always be with me, and there's nothing I can do about it" Torrie confessed.**

"**He's not getting to me physically, he's getting to me emotionally," Torrie said, she put her head down and muttered.**

"**He's going to make me insane" Torrie muttered under her breathe.**

"**No Torrie," Trish said picking Torrie face up. "He's not going to do anything to you sweetie, it's understandable you have flashbacks and hear his voice, because he treated you like dirt and it wasn't long ago when he hurt you," Trish said **

"**I'm not going insane," Torrie asked with light in her eyes.**

"**Don't be stupid, sweetie, and anyway I don't think Peter will ever come near you again, unless he wants a beating from John," Trish said smiling.**

"**You are the best friend, anyone could ask for," Torrie replied giving Trish a big massive friendship hug. **

"**And you too," Trish said still hugging Torrie. **

**Suddenly the door opened, Torrie and Trish walked out of the bedroom and looked down stairs and saw John and Ron talking.**

"**Hey," Torrie said going down the stairs.**

"**Hey all done," John asked putting his arms around her.**

"**Yeah," Torrie said with her arms around his neck **

"**So you two have unpacked then?" Ron asked.**

"**Yeah, Jeff we better go," Trish replied.**

"**Alright then," Ron answered, Trish smiled and put her pink jacket on.**

"**I'll see you tonight," Torrie replied going over to Trish.**

"**Okay bye sweetie," Trish said hugging her goodbye. **

"**Bye," John greeted goodbye to Trish and Ron**

"**Listen you better look after her or you'll have the 6 time women's champion on your back" Trish warned looking at John.**

"**I'll keep that in mind," John said hugging Trish, Torrie was saying good-bye to Ron**

**Trish and Ron walked out of the door together and walked to Ron car, Trish waved once more before getting in the passenger seat. Torrie and John waved at the centre of the front door they watched them drive away **

**John shut the door; he turned and didn't see Torrie, John looked confused he made his way upstairs; he opened the door and saw Torrie sit on the bed. **

"**Wow you have all finished," John, said looking at all the shelves and wardrobes filled with Torrie stuff. **

"**Yeah," Torrie replied smiling.**

"**Tru calling, is that good?" John asked, Torrie got up and walked to John.**

"**Of course," Torrie replied. "You have never seen it" **

"**No," John answered.**

"**Then what do you do with your free time?" Torrie asked on the bed.**

"**I don't have any free time," John stated a little tense **

"**Okay don't have to go mad, I was only asking" Torrie said stepping back. **

"**Sorry, I hate that when fans ask me do you play do you do this. No I don't any free time," John said. **

"**Ohh well it is really good," Torrie answered.**

"**Well do you want to watch it," John said sitting on the bed.**

"**Are you serious?" Torrie said with delight, John looked and nodded; Torrie clapped and grabbed Tru Calling.**

"**Thanks baby," Torrie said sitting on his lap, John smiled and held her back; they started a loving passionate kiss. **

"**I'll put this in," Torrie said getting up from John's lap; she put Tru calling in the DVD player. **

**Torrie got on the bed and cuddled up to John, he stroked the left side of her hair, and she smiled at him. They started to watch Tru Calling. The rest of day they just relaxed on their first day of living together **

**What a chapter, sorry I forgot that I said that they would move in together so I quickly put that in. Please review **

**Chapter 52: Cena meets Torrie's family **


	52. Surprise, surprise

**Chapter 51: **

**Torrie eyes opened, she turned and saw John still asleep. Torrie looked and smiled sweetly, She loved the way John looks when he's asleep. He looked so amazing and peaceful. Torrie turned her head and saw the rain droplets fall off the window. **

"**Another great day" Torrie thought, seeing outside pouring down of rain. **

**Torrie turned and saw John asleep, she smiled at him, and she started to shake John trying to get him to wake up.**

"**John wake up," Torrie said nudging him even harder.**

"**For god sake Wake up," Torrie replied pushing him, she knocked him out of the bed, Torrie just laughed.**

"**Emm why am I down here," John asked wide-awake.**

"**Sorry, are you okay" Torrie said trying not to laugh.**

"**Ohh what's so funny," John replied grabbing Torrie's hand.**

"**No John," Torrie replied laughing, John smiled and pulled Torrie out of the bed, she landed on top of him.**

**Torrie just laughed and kissed John, she stopped and said, "we are supposed to going to my parents today" **

**Torrie got up from John Cena.**

"**Yeah but we can a little late" John insisted.**

"**No we can't" Torrie told getting up**

**"So do I Have to wear a shirt and a tie to meet your family?" John asked Torrie. **

**"Don't be silly, their not that strict" Torrie replied giving John his chaingang black hat**

**"Good because I hate wearing ties" John replied, Torrie smiled and kissed him.**

**2 hours later.**

**Torrie and John were down stairs having their breakfast, radio was on the song that was playing was Girls aloud I Stand by you, Torrie sung to the song quietly.**

"**Wow nice breakfast," Torrie said finishing her breakfast, "You are a great cook".**

"**Nice way to start the day," John replied.**

"**I'll do the washing up," Torrie said getting up to go and wash up.**

"**I'll help you," John replied putting his hand around Torrie's waist, she giggled as he kissed her on her neck. **

"**Wow you look lovely," John said to Torrie, he stared at her who was wearing some dark blue jeans with a shoulder less black top with diamonds at the top. **

"**Why thank you, Here" Torrie replied slapping the tea towel on his chain gang t-shirt **

"**Okay, thanks" John said holding the tea towel. **

**After the washing up was done, Torrie and John cuddled on the sofa in the living room.**

"**What are you doing," John asked Torrie. **

"**Sorting some photos out," Torrie said with a stack of photos. **

"**Wow interesting," John replied with sarcasm. **

"**Thanks, will you help me?" Torrie asked John. **

"**Is that will you, or your helping me," John asked kneeling beside her **

"**Which ever" Torrie said holding a pile of photos.**

"**Okay," John replied taking the pile off Torrie.**

"**Wow you were so sexy as a high school student," John replied showing Torrie her high school prom picture.**

"**Ohh yeah, god I'm getting so old" Torrie pouted, John looked at her and put his arm around her shoulder, Torrie just leaned into him. **

"**Sweetie, you look young to me" John said, Torrie looked and smiled**

"**Thank you, you always make me feel better" Torrie smiled and kissed John. **

"**Anyways you have hit 30's before I have" John smiled, Torrie opened her mouth and glared **

"**That's not funny" **

"**Ohh come on Tor, being 30 isn't that bad" John said **

**Torrie looked at him "Listen here you I don't become 30 until 30 so you don't have a say in it" **

"**Ohh I see so because I'm not 30 I don't have an opinion" John said **

"**Yes" Torrie told **

"**That's not fair" John replied, Torrie looked and shrugged **

"**So" Torrie said **

**John and Torrie continued to put the photos in the album; John picked up picture and smiled at it **

"**Wow nice photo" John said Torrie looked at the photo. **

"**Ohh that, that's me when I was 5 years old in a fancy dress party and I went as snow White," Torrie replied **

"**Wow," John said holding the photograph. **

"**Yeah I won the contest, now come on give it back," Torrie said to John.**

"**No," John said, Torrie tried to get the photo off John.**

"**Fine do with it what you like I don't care" Torrie said getting off the sofa and walking to the kitchen.**

"**I will maybe I'll send it into playboy, I mean they make great layouts, one side could be you now and the other could be this lovely picture of Torrie Wilson dressed up like Snow White," John said.**

"**Okay Mr you give me that photo now," Torrie spoke running jumping on John's back to try and get the photo.**

"**Okay," John said as the force made them fall on the floor, **

"**Give it to me," Torrie said on top of John trying to get the photo. "Ah ha" **

"**I win," Torrie replied with a smile holding the photo up in the air, John grabbed her waist and turned her over. **

"**Oh you idiot" Torrie said laughing. **

**Stick wit u ring tone started to play; John picked her phone up from the living room table, he gave it to Torrie who was sitting on the sofa stroking Stanley watching Friends. **

"**Here you go," John replied, Torrie smiled and took the phone and answered it. John picked up the remote attempted to change it but Torrie took it off him.**

"**Emm no," Torrie replied taking the remote, John just sat on the sofa while he watched Torrie answer the phone. **

"**Hello" Torrie answered **

"**Hey Tor" Trish said in the phone**

"**Trishy what's up?" Torrie asked **

"**Emm I was wondering are you doing anything today" Trish replied a little upset **

"**Yeah John is going to meet my family" Torrie told **

"**Ohh right" Trish replied **

"**Is everything okay Trish" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah of course, I'll see you later bye," Trish said quickly. Torrie closed her cell after hearing the dialing tone. **

"**What is it?" John asked, Torrie snapped out of it and turned to John **

"**I don't know, Trish sounded upset" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh probably broke a nail or something" John joked, Torrie looked at him **

"**No John she sounded upset" Torrie told **

"**Yeah or probably split a end, or something," John said **

"**I think something may have happened with Ron and Trish" Torrie told **

"**They seemed fine when they helped you move in," John said **

"**Yeah, but Trish seemed she was upset about something" Torrie told **

"**Well ring her back" John replied **

**Torrie nodded and opened her cell, she dialed Trish's number but it was voice mail **

"**It's voice mail" Torrie told **

"**Ohh then I don't know" John replied **

"**So when are we going to see your parents" John asked, Torrie looked at the clock. **

"**I guess we can leave right now" Torrie replied. "I'm just going to get ready" **

**Torrie went upstairs to get ready to go to her parents**

"**Right okay," Torrie replied looking at them all.**

"**Torrie, come on," John replied**

"**Alright, Emm… Jessica, Pussycat Dolls, Beyonce and Rihanna and Mariah Carey," Torrie replied picking them.**

"**Torrie,," John replied moaning**

"**Sweetie there is nothing wrong with my music," Torrie said putting her pink coat on, she zipped up her coat**

"**Bye Harvey and Chloe," Torrie replied kissing them. **

"**Bye," John said giving them their food. **

"**John Chloe has the pink dish, she won't eat out of anything else" Torrie said doing up her coat. **

"**You know you and Chloe remind me of that girl in legally Blonde," John said putting Chloe's food dish down. **

"**Oh really, I remind you of Elle" Torrie replied. **

"**Yeah" John said.**

"**After you," John replied opening the door too reveal it was windy and gloomy day.**

**Torrie went outside and waited by the car, while John locked the house, he let Torrie in the passenger seat, Torrie strapped her self in while John got in and put his seatbelt on and started the car, Torrie smiled and said, "I'm so excited," Torrie replied putting Rihanna in the CD machine, the first song was We Ride, Torrie listened and started to sing to the song.**

"**I love this song," Torrie replied looking out the window as John was driving to Torrie's family's home.**

**3 hours later: the music was still playing; at the moment it was Beyonce Irreplaceable then ring alarm was on next**

"**So you looking forward to meeting my family" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah," John replied, "You know just a bit nervous" **

"**John Cena nervous" Torrie laughed while Wait a minute by the Pussycat Dolls was playing**

"**I love this song" Torrie said with a smile **

"**Yeah, I know," John, said driving.**

**An hour later Torrie had fallen asleep, John smiled and turned Walk on by Britney Spears. **

"**Torrie," John replied shaking her gently to wake her up.**

**Torrie woke up to no music and said sleepy, "Yeah,"**

"**Well I don't mean to disturb your beautiful sleep, but I don't know where I'm going," John told Torrie.**

"**Oh sorry babe, just down there," Torrie replied sleepy, John looked and the saw a massive hill where she was pointing.**

"**Down there are your parents living in a hill side," John asked Torrie.**

"**Ohh sorry, no down here then turn right it called Crystal Street they live there," Torrie said to John**

"**Ohh right okay, you can go back to sleep now," John told Torrie.**

"**No it's okay I'm awake," Torrie said having a drink of water.**

"**Emm where's the music," Torrie asked not hearing any music.**

"**It's gone outside the window, I can't stand it" John replied, Torrie glared at him and put Britney Spears in.**

"**No anyone but her, please no" John begged but Torrie pressed play and John was hearing Sometimes.**

"**My sister loves her Rachel has everything of Britney Spears," Torrie replied.**

"**Christ, so she didn't like what I said about Britney then" John said turning into Crystal Street, Torrie looked at where she grew up.**

"**She likes you" Torrie replied**

**John stopped the car, Torrie took her seat belt off, and she looked at John.**

"**Ready," Torrie replied, John looked and took her hand.**

**Torrie smiled and opened the car door John locked the car. Torrie went over to him. John looked at the area; John was thinking would Torrie's family like him.**

"**You know that park right there, that's the park I fell off the swings," Torrie said, John looked at the small park.**

**Suddenly it started to rain, Torrie and john just looked up at the sky wondered if they were in for a good night or bad night.**

"**Right let's go," Torrie said holding John's hand.**

**Torrie opened the gate to her parents house, John looked at the big house. **

**Torrie and John walked up to the front door; Torrie knocked the door after she slid her hand into John's, they held on tight like they never wanted to let go.**

"**Coming," A woman said on the inside, this woman opened the door, she had long blonde hair, and this woman looked an older version of Torrie Wilson. **

"**Torrie, sweetheart" Hailey replied to her daughter. Torrie and John went in as she closed the door. **

"**Hi mom, I missed you" Torrie spoke; her and her mom shared a loving hug and kiss. **

"**Oh who is this then" Hailey asked **

"**Mom, this is John Cena, my boyfriend John this is my Mother Hailey" Torrie said. **

"**Ohh very nice to meet you" Hailey replied. **

"**Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Wilson" John said, Torrie smiled. **

"**Ohh sweetie, call me Hailey" Hailey replied going to give John a hug, John smiled and accepted the hug. **

"**Where's Rachel?" Torrie asking about her 17-year-old sister**

"**She's upstairs," Hailey replied. **

"**Rachel, Torrie's here come down," Hailey said.**

"**Okay I'm coming" Rachel voice echoed. **

**Torrie looked up the stairs and saw her little sister Rachel, she looked like Torrie, she had long blonde curly hair in a ponytail, she had green eyes. **

"**Hey" Torrie replied. **

"**Torrie" Rachel spoke happy to see her sister, the siblings hugged because they were happy to see each other. **

"**Rachel this is John, my boyfriend, John this is my sister Rachel" Torrie introduced. **

"**John Cena" Rachel mouthed, Torrie nodded. **

"**Hi nice to meet you" Rachel said hugging John.**

"**It's great to meet you Rachel" John replied. **

"**You know you are so lucky my friends aren't here they are big fans of yours" Rachel replied.**

"**Ohh well tell them I said hello" John replied. **

"**Thanks" Rachel replied.**

"**Can I go now," Rachel asked with her coat on.**

"**Emm no, Rachel Torrie's here and John's here" Hailey replied to Rachel.**

"**Mum, please look I have met him and I said I'm happy for them" Rachel pouted.**

"**Rachel we have guests, you are staying here, so tell Mikki you not going" Hailey said. Rachel just pouted and got angry.**

"**I hate this family," Rachel replied running out.**

"**I'm sorry about that" Hailey said suddenly they were hearing do something really loud.**

"**Rachel turn that down," Hailey replied, it went even louder.**

"**You are so grounded," Hailey shouted.**

"**Is that my princess," Al said coming into the kitchen.**

"**Daddy," Torrie spoke giving her dad a hug and kiss.**

"**Princess look at you, you look lovely" Al said giving Torrie a kiss.**

"**Ohh dad this is John, My Boyfriend" Torrie replied to her father.**

**Al looked and didn't look very happy; he forced a smiled and said "Emm nice to meet you,"**

"**Thank you," John said shaking Al's hand.**

"**Well congratulations," Al lied.**

**Rachel came downstairs and looked everyone in the kitchen.**

"**I'm sorry can I go now," Rachel asked.**

"**No" Al replied to his younger daughter.**

"**Fine," Rachel said sitting at the table.**

"**Right dinner's ready," Hailey replied.**

"**Rachel can you please set the table" Hailey asked, Rachel groaned and started to put the knives and forks down.**

**John and Torrie sat down Al poured some wine. He kept looking at John.**

**Hailey put the food on the table.**

"**Mum it looks lovely" Torrie replied.**

"**It's lovely Mrs Wilson" John said.**

"**John its Hailey, I mean now you are going to member of the family," Hailey **

**Told John Al looked and thought over my dead body he is.**

"**Thanks Hailey," John spoke with politeness.**

"**Can I have some wine," Rachel asked moving her blonde hair out the way.**

"**What do you think" Hailey replied.**

"**Fine," Rachel started eating her dinner everyone started to eat.**

"**So Torrie, love how's things ever since Peter, you know I hate guys who take my princess for a ride" Al replied.**

"**Yeah thanks" Torrie replied, Torrie took a sip of her wine.**

"**So sweetie everything is okay?" Hailey asked her daughter.**

"**Everything is great," Torrie said after eating her food.**

"**Good, so John where are you from" Al asked, John looked at Al Wilson.**

"**Emm I'm from West Newbury," John replied.**

"**Where's that" Rachel asked.**

"**Emm sorry Boston" John answered.**

"**Wow, Boston," Al replied.**

"**So how long have you and John known each other" Al asked.**

"**About 4 years" Torrie said looking at John.**

"**Oh right, so John tell me about you," Al replied glaring and swirling his wine, his wife put her folk down, Torrie knew what Al was doing. **

"**What do you want to know" John asked.**

"**Anything like your family, and why would you want to be with my daughter and prove to me you are good enough" Al said**

"**Dad," Torrie replied upset.**

"**Right you kitchen," Hailey said to her husband.**

**Al got up and went with his wife, Torrie looked.**

"**Ohh this is getting good," Rachel replied.**

"**Rachel" Torrie snapped **

"**John I'm so sorry," Torrie replied to John.**

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

"**Al what in the hell was that about" Hailey asked.**

"**There's no way my precious daughter is being with him" Al replied.**

"**Why John he's lovely" Hailey spoke angry.**

"**He's from Boston doesn't that tell you something, Thug" Al swore.**

"**Al John is not thug, he's always been there for Torrie " Hailey replied.**

"**He's not good enough" Al shouted.**

"**Yes he is" Torrie said, Al turned and saw his lovely upset older daughter.**

"**Torrie," Hailey Spoke. **

"**Dad, John means everything to me he's a lovely kind man" Torrie said to her father.**

"**Darling you're my first born, you know how much I love you, it's just that you got rid of Peter for John" Al said. **

"**Dad Peter may seem nice and genuine to you, but he was horrid to me, he hit me he intimidated me" Torrie confessed to her dad. **

"**If I remember brightly wasn't it yours and John's friendship drove Peter to jealousy" Al said. **

"**No dad, you're wrong you know why because the one person who was there and that was John, he wants me for me" Torrie told**

"**Torrie's his from Boston, They are thugs," Al said.**

"**I don't care if he's from Iraq, he means everything to me" Torrie told **

"**Do you love him?" Al asked **

"**I don't know, but I know he is the one I want and I'm going to be with him if you like it or not, I'm not your little girl anymore" Torrie said **

"**So you know what I'm not going to stay here and let your talk to John like this," Torrie stormed off. **

"**Don't say it" Al replied. **

"**What, all I was going to say is darling that you go and say sorry to Torrie and go and say sorry to John because he heard everything you have just said" Hailey replied **

"**I wouldn't worry" Rachel said to John.**

"**I'm not" John replied.**

**Torrie came in and sat down and drunk some wine.**

"**Rachel it was lovely seeing you babe, I love you" Torrie said getting her coat.**

"**You just got here," Al replied coming in the dining room.**

"**Dad I'm not going to stay here and let you treat John this way," Torrie replied.**

"**Alright, I want to talk to John alone" Al spoke.**

"**No way," Torrie replied. **

"**Torrie, it's okay I'll speak to him" John said following Al Wilson into the kitchen while Rachel, Torrie and Hailey listened and waited anxiously by the door. **

**In the kitchen: **

"**Look I don't know if you heard the heated argument that I just had with my daughter" Al asked. **

"**Yeah kind of got glimpses of it" John said. **

"**Look John, I love my daughter, she's my little princess and I don't anyone to hurt her" Al replied.**

"**I know we have something in common, we both care for Torrie very much, you know I don't care what you think of me, or if I'm not good enough, but I love Torrie with all my heart and I die for her if I had too," John stated. Torrie didn't hear the last bit when John confessed he loves her**

**Al Wilson clapped and smiled at John, he spoke to him "Thanks that is all I need to know" **

"**Aww that is so sweet" Rachel replied.**

"**Okay I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm happy for you and John" Al said **

"**Thanks dad, I'm not your little girl anymore" Torrie replied.**

"**I know, I'm sorry" Al replied. **

"**Thanks daddy," Torrie said hugging him.**

"**Thank you," John and Al shook hands.**

**Rachel saw this opportunity and tried to run to the door, but Hailey put her back down. **

"**Fine," Rachel said folding her arms.**

**4 hours later it was time for Torrie and John to go.**

"**It was lovely seeing you again dear," Hailey replied hugging and kissing her daughter.**

"**Bye mum, thanks" Torrie replied.**

"**Bye John it was lovely to meet you," Hailey replied "And me and your father wish all the happiness in the world for you two,"**

"**Thanks Hailey," John replied hugging Torrie's mum, Rachel was sitting on a chair sulking.**

"**Go on then," Hailey gave in, Rachel shot up and hugged John and Torrie and said goodbye and got her stuff ready.**

"**Bye princess," Al said to his older daughter.**

"**Bye dad," Torrie hugged him.**

"**Bye John, nice to meet you" Al replied to John.**

"**Thank you," John replied, Al looked at him and whispered to the wwe champion**

"**If you hurt me princess you will have me to deal with," Al replied.**

"**Thanks," John said shaking his hand Al smiled.**

"**Bye," Torrie said once again with John, Hailey, Rachel and Al waved as John and Torrie made their way to their car.**

"**Wow," John said getting in the car.**

"**Great, why in hell does it always rain," Torrie asked.**

"**I don't know," John said putting the heating on.**

**Torrie smiled and looked at John.**

"**So what do you think to my parents," Torrie asked putting Mariah Carey on through the rain was playing. **

"**Your mother is fine, your sister is nice but your dad he's a little mad," John answered.**

"**I know just over protective," Torrie said, John had started driving away, the first song was don't forget about us.**

"**Aww I love this song," Torrie said listening to Mariah Carey sing don't forget about us.**

**John smiled and continued to drive back.**

**John stopped the car and a local gas station; Torrie got out and got some fresh air and something to eat. John looked at her.**

"**Torrie just out of curiosity, how many boyfriends have you had," John asked.**

"**Why, what from kindergarten," Torrie asked.**

"**Yeah, because it wouldn't surprise me if you have had any," John replied.**

"**Why not," Torrie asked him**

"**Well because your father is so over protective," John answered, Torrie nodded.**

"**You know I'm not scared of Umaga, but I am of your dad" John said, Torrie let out a laugh **

"**Come on," John said getting back in the car,**

"**Okay," Torrie replied getting back in the car.**

**John started to drive away; Mariah Carey's album was still on Honey**

"**I really hate her," John said, Torrie stopped singing to through the rain.**

"**She's great, she has a lovely voice," Torrie said.**

"**She's gives me a headache," John said listening to the beginning of Hero.**

"**Shut up," Torrie said smiling.**

"**Fine I'll put something else in" Torrie said, she put in her mixed CD **

"**This is worse, who the hell is Nylon?" **

"**Do you ever stop moaning?" Torrie asked listening to loosing a friend **

"**No" John said while the song changed to Closer **

**Torrie sighed and changed it to P.Diddy feat Christina Aguilera Tell me **

"**Now this isn't bad," John said **

"**I thought so" Torrie replied **

"**You don't have Paris Hilton do you?" John asked **

"**Are you kidding I hate her, she's kind of to blame for Britney rampage" Torrie told **

"**Good, because I would have to throw it away" John said **

**3 hours later it was midnight, Torrie had fallen asleep, John smiled at her and turned off Honey, he stopped the car.**

"**Torrie, sweetie we're home" John replied, Torrie opened her eyes.**

"**You turned off the music again," Torrie said.**

"**You fall asleep do you think I'm going to listen to Westlife," John said opening the car door.**

"**Funny," Torrie said opening her door.**

**John opened the door, Torrie went in first she hung her coat up, and sat on the sofa. **

"**What a lovely day," Torrie replied, John nodded. **

"**Torrie just to let you know that I would never leave you," John replied **

"**I'm sorry about my dad, John it's just that" Torrie tried to explain. **

"**Sweetie don't worry, I can't blame Al feeling that way, I mean you're his first born you're his princess, and anyway I wouldn't try and hurt you unless I want to buried under the floor boards" John said.**

"**He actually said that, Ohh John I'm so sorry!" Torrie replied shocked.**

"**Don't worry about it," John said, Torrie smiled and kissed John.**

"**So it wasn't that bad meeting my family then" Torrie asked sitting on the bed**

"**No" **

"**I told you had nothing to worry about" Torrie said with a smile **

"**Yeah okay, so when did you come so confident" John asked her **

"**Well meeting families aren't that bad" Torrie told **

"**Yeah you've met mine" John said **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied **

"**So Torrie what about Trish?" John asked, Torrie turned **

"**Oh I forgot I'll ring her now" Torrie replied, suddenly there was a knock on the door **

"**I'll get it" John said, he opened the door and was shocked to see a teary Trish standing there **

"**Err Tor, I think know where Trish is" John said **

"**What?" Torrie replied, she saw Trish looking at her **

"**Oh my god Trish" Torrie hugged her best friend while John shut the door **

"**What's happened?" Torrie asked with her arm around Trish **

"**He's left me" Trish choked out **

"**What?" John asked **

"**Ron, Tor he's left me he wants a divorce" Trish said crying **

"**Oh no, but you two were so happy the last time we saw each other" Torrie said **

"**I know" Trish said upset, "We argued and it he said this wasn't working, I left wwe for him" **

"**Trish, I'm so sorry" Torrie hugged **

"**Can I stay here?" Trish asked **

**Torrie looked at John who nodded "Of course you can," Trish hugged Torrie **

"**Thanks" Trish said **

"**Here" John said giving Trish a drink **

"**This will cheer you up, Torrie's dad threatened me by hiding me under the floorboards" John said, Trish let out a little laugh before drinking **

"**He found out that I wanted to join back with the wwe," Trish told **

"**T, that's great are you?" Torrie asked **

"**I don't know" Trish said "I need to think" **

"**Yeah, well you can stay here as long as you want" Torrie replied **

"**Thanks" Trish said with a smile **

"**Wow 2 wwe divas living with me" John said, Torrie and Trish smiled at him **

"**Good night Trish" Torrie told**

"**Night" Trish said with a smile **

"**You sure your okay with Trish staying here?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah fine, she's your best mate" John said "Ohh" **

"**What?" **

"**Marc is coming over on Monday" John said **

"**So" **

"**He has a crush on Trish" John replied **

"**Ohh well Trish is too hung up on Ron I don't think she'll care" Torrie replied **

**Torrie and John got ready for bed, Torrie got in the bed and cuddled next to John, in minutes she fell asleep, John touched her cheek and kissed her and fell asleep himself.**

**End of Chapter, I hope you liked it. I have always wanted Trish to come back to wwe and the only way I could think of is if she breaks up with Ron. So do you want Trish to be with someone? **

**Marc**

**Jeff**

**Carlito **


	53. You're my hero

**Chapter 53: **

**Torrie opened her green eyes; she turned her eyes and saw John sleeping. Torrie loved seeing John sleeping he looked so attractive and peaceful. Torrie watched his steady heartbeat while heartbeat. Torrie was so happy that he was with her nothing could go wrong. He made her so happy she has never been so happy with someone like John. He wasn't like other guys she dated who just liked because of her looks he loved her for her. Torrie continued to look at him while flashbacks went through her head of her and John together he had always be there for her. Cena would always be the one Torrie turned to. **

**Flashback: **

_**Torrie was walking backstage, she just beaten Dawn Marie to keep her job, she opened the women's locker room and saw her mate Jacqueline. **_

"**_Jacky," Torrie replied._**

"**_Hi girl, how are you," Jacqueline asked._**

"**_I'm good, my jaw hurts a little but hey I get to keep my job," Torrie said with a smile. _**

"**_Well that's good honey," Jacqueline asked._**

"**_Torrie, what's going on between you and Cena, I mean you are always seem to end up together every week," Jacqueline asked again._**

"**_John and I are just friends, really good friends," Torrie said with a huge angel smile._**

"**_Friends, honey your smile said a different thing," Jacqueline told Torrie._**

"**_Whatever, I have to go see ya later," Torrie said walking out._**

_**Torrie shut the women's' locker room, she walked down a corridor, she turned and saw John Cena talking to Rey, RVD and Eddie Guerrero, she smiled and went over to see the franchise.**_

"**_Hi guys," Torrie said, John turned and saw the beauty Torrie Wilson._**

"**_Hey Torrie," Rey replied, Eddie waved and RVD smiled _**

"**_Hey Tor," John replied._**

"**_Hi how are you all," Torrie asked with a lovely smile._**

"**_We're okay JBL is going to get it tonight," Eddie replied._**

"**_Well Dudley's got it in the neck tonight," Rey replied while RVD nodded. _**

"**_Well Charles and I will make Hardcore Holly and Billy Gunn now we are the best tag team isn't that right Charles," Rico asked with a smile._**

"**_Yeah," Charles said uncomfortable, everyone just laughed and they noticed the chemistry between John Cena and Torrie Wilson _**

"**_Come Eddie we'll go and get that drink you want now," Rey replied._**

"**_What I didn't want a drink," Eddie said, Rey and RVD slapped him on the shoulder._**

"**_Ohh yeah see ya guys later," Eddie replied the gang left Torrie and John alone together. _**

_**A moment silence passed when John Cena finally said something, Torrie looked up at John. **_

"**How_ are you?" John asked._**

_**Torrie smiled and held her jaw and replied, "My jaw hurts but I'm okay," **_

"**_Good," John replied._**

"**_How are you?" Torrie asked John Cena. _**

"**_I'm good, I bet you're glad you keep your job, you still invade Smackdown as the number one diva," John told Torrie, the lovely diva smiled at that comment._**

"**_Thank you," Torrie replied _**

"**_Good listen I have to go and beat Rene Dupree all the way back to France," John said, Torrie laughed._**

"**_I just want to say good luck," Torrie said approaching John and giving him a good luck kiss on the cheek_**

_**John smiled at Torrie, and walked off to put his united states title on the line against Rene Dupree, Torrie watched him walk away, she smiled but suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pushed Torrie against the wall.**_

"**_Ahh," Torrie screamed smacking her head on the wall._**

"**_Aww Torrie are you okay," Rene asked sarcastically._**

"**_Get away off me," Torrie struggled, Rene smirked and started to play around with her hair and put her hands on her delicate neck._**

"**_You know Torrie, I'm so glad you won against Dawn and kept your job," Rene snapped at a terrified Torrie Wilson._**

"**_Let me go," Torrie said with fear._**

"**_You know Torrie it's all your fault what happened to John Cena last week, everyone who comes to help you always ends up paying the price," Rene spoke, Torrie could feel his horrid breath on her body it sent chills down her gorgeous body._**

"**_Now sweetie, I have to go and destroy John, and you know what I doing it for your benefit," Rene snarled at Torrie._**

"**_You asshole," Torrie replied, Rene smirked at her_**

"**_See you later sweet cheeks," Rene smirked he threw Torrie down, Torrie just held her head, Rene looked at her and laughed, he walked away while Torrie was getting up. _**

"**_Rene is such a jerk," Michael Cole said seeing what Rene did._**

"**_Yeah, and Cena saw it," Tazz replied looking at an angry John Cena. _**

_**Rene music hit, the fans booed the French Phenom. John just glared at the French man.**_

"**_This man Rene Dupree has no class at all," Michael replied._**

_**Rene got in the ring; John just gave him a death stare. Rene and John butted heads, John pointed to the screen where Rene just taunted Torrie. **_

_**Rene smiled and slapped John around the face, John took the French Man down and started to beat the living day lights out of him. **_

_**Cena and Dupree locked up and Dupree backed Cena to the corner went for a right but Cena blocked it and hit some rights of his own and Dupree got out of the ring and Cena chased his and took him down and hit some right hands on the mat. **_

_**He whipped Dupree to the corner but was met but a boot from Dupree, Cena gained the advantage again, whipped Dupree, hit a back body drop, and took him to the outside of the ring. Cena went outside after him and hit a club to the neck and then Dupree pulled Cena skull first into the steel ring post. **_

_**Dupree threw Cena back into the ring, elbowed Cena in the head, and then locked in a reverse chin lock in the ropes.**_

_**Dupree shoved John head to the buckle and hit some right jabs. Cena fought back with forearms but Dupree stopped him. **_

_**Cena then whipped Dupree to the buckle, he ended up on the apron, Cena charged at him, and Dupree ducked sending Cena crashing to the outside of the ring. **_

"**_Oh my god," Torrie replied watching it seeing John out. _**

_**Dupree hit Cena with a chop on the outside and sent him head first into the apron. Dupree then tossed him back inside and went to work on Cena with some punches to the back of the head. Dupree then hit a backbreaker on Cena for a two count. **_

_**Dupree locked in a bear hug on John Cena as the referee asked if he would like to give up. Dupree then clubbed the back of Cena and locked the bear hug back in. Cena fought out with a head butt to the temple of Dupree, but Dupree charged him into the buckle, hit some shoulder tackles, and then locked in the bear hug again. Cena tried to fight out with some forearms and then hit a jawbreaker, John went to clothesline but Dupree pushed the Ref into John so the ref was clothesline. **_

"**_John just clotheslined the ref," Tazz said._**

_**John went over there and tried to help the ref, John turned and fell to the DDT by Rene Dupree, Rene went to cover the fallen John Cena but the ref was still knocked out. **_

"**_It's over but the ref is down," Tazz replied, Rene tried to get the ref to wake up. John was still down. _**

_**At this point, Dawn Marie made her way down, she ran down and threw a lead pipe in the ring, and Rene smiled at her. **_

_**Dawn got on the apron and said, "Hit him," **_

"**_What in the hell is Dawn Marie here," Michael replied, suddenly the fans cheered Torrie ran down and grabbed Dawn's foot, Dawn went face first on the apron, Dawn screamed and held her face. _**

"**_Torrie taking care of Dawn," Tazz replied looking at Torrie smiled. _**

"**_Come on John," Torrie said slapping her Hand on the mat trying to get John to get up the fans was cheering. _**

_**Rene got up and looked at the pipe and was able to pick it up, but Torrie grabbed the pipe first, Rene looked at her with anger. **_

"**_Torrie taking the pipe," Tazz replied._**

"**_You little bitch," Rene, shouted, Torrie looked, threw the pipe, and said._**

"**_NO I won't let you," Torrie screamed at Rene Dupree. _**

"**_NO Rene leave Torrie alone," Michael, replied looking at Rene get out the ring._**

"**_I hate you," Torrie said attempting to slap him; He blocked it, grabbed Torrie by her hair, and brought her in the ring. _**

"**_Ahh let go of me!" Torrie said holding her hair._**

_**Rene smirked and set Torrie up for the power bomb, the fans booed, before Rene could hurt Torrie, John saved her and punched him.**_

_**Torrie went to the floor, she smiled and slapped Rene around the face, John set him up for the Fu, and the fans cheered as John got the FU, and Torrie got in the corner and held her hair. **_

"**_FU," Tazz said._**

_**The ref got up and counted the 1, 2, and 3, the fans smiled and cheered. **_

_**Torrie smiled and clapped as well, John and Torrie shared a hug and Torrie held John's hand up.**_

"**_There is a lot of chemistry between John Cena and Torrie Wilson," Tazz said, looking at Torrie and John stare at each other._**

_**Suddenly Dawn and Rene came behind John and Torrie and nailed them both from behind, John and Torrie went crashing to the mat.**_

"**_Whoa Torrie and John are being assaulted by Dawn and Rene," Tazz said seeing Dawn and Rene beat up Torrie and John, Rene and Dawn set Torrie and John bang heads, both Torrie and John fell to mat._**

"**_See how you like that you slapper," Dawn screamed at Torrie who was holding her head after her and John smacked heads._**

"**_Torrie and John are being attacked by Rene and Dawn they are beating the hell out of them," Michael replied _**

_**Dawn kept slamming Torrie's face off the mat and Rene just kept beating John up. **_

_**Torrie and John came back and started to the hell out of them. **_

"**_Whoa John and Torrie are fighting back," Tazz replied._**

"**_Torrie," John said, Torrie smiled._**

_**Torrie pulled Dawn by her hand; John did the same and made Rene and Dawn bang heads.**_

"**_Wow good team work." Tazz spoke, while Cole agreed._**

"**_Wow payback," Michael replied _**

"**_Oww," Dawn said holding her head, Torrie smiled and gave Dawn smashing hard DDT. _**

_**John gave Rene another FU, the fans smiled and cheered as Torrie and John held their hands up.**_

"**_Well done," Torrie smiled hugging John. _**

"**_Thanks," John said looking at her._**

_**John opened the ropes for Torrie, she smiled and jumped down, and she smiled as John grabbed his United States title. John jumped out the ring; Torrie smiled and held John's hand they left smiling, while the fans cheered like mad. **_

**"Stop staring Torrie," John said with his eyes closed "How did you know I was staring?" Torrie asked with a smile**

"**Because, and anyways it's supposed to be the guy who stares" John said **

"**I can't help it if I find you irresistible" Torrie smiled kissing John **

"**I guess I can deal with that" John spoke, Torrie smiled **

**Suddenly John's cell started to ring **

"**Hello" John said **

"**Hey it's Marc, I can't come today sorry," Marc said **

"**What's it this time Marc" John asked his cousin **

"**Something important" Marc said hanging up **

"**Bye Marc" John closed his cell **

"**What's up?" **

"**Marc's not coming?" John told **

"**Ohh, come on we better get ready time for raw" Torrie said getting out of bed **

**Later **

**Torrie came downstairs in cream skirt with a black shirt and black knee boots. She saw Trish sitting on the sofa watching Fresh Prince Of Bel air and cuddling Harvey. **

"**Hey" Torrie said **

"**Ohh hi, I hope you don't mind me watching this" Trish asked **

"**Don't silly," Torrie, replied, "So how are you?" **

**Trish sighed and put her hand on in her hair before turning to Torrie "Good, painful but I'm okay" **

"**Trish I'm sorry, and anyways you'll find someone" **

"**No way I'm through with men, I have had enough" Trish said **

"**Okay, you coming to Raw?" Torrie asked as John came downstairs**

"**I don't know" **

"**Keep your mind off it" John said **

"**Yeah but…." **

"**Come on Mickie, Candy and Lil would love to see you" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah okay I guess it won't hurt" Trish said getting up, she was in jeans, red sweater and trainers **

"**Good because we're leaving soon" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" Trish said **

**Later**

"**TRISH" Lillian shouted coming out of Shad embrace to hug Trish **

"**Hey" **

"**T, we have missed you" Lillian said with a smile **

"**Why are you here?" Mickie asked happy "I mean I have missed you but I thought you said you wouldn't come anymore" **

"**Yeah I know I said that" Trish said "But Ron and I split up last week" **

"**Oh Trish" Lillian said with her arm around her **

"**You were only married for a couple of weeks ago" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah but it wasn't working" Trish muttered **

"**Well we're sorry Trish aren't we Shawn" Hunter told **

"**Yeah" Shawn said with a hug **

"**Thanks" Trish replied accepting the hug **

"**You going to be okay?" Jeff asked, Trish looked up at Jeff**

"**Yeah I think so," Trish said **

"**Right well we better go, see you later Trish" Torrie told leaving with John **

"**Are you still going to train me?" Torrie replied **

"**What?" John said "Ohh yeah if you want" **

"**Yeah of course I get to kick the wwe champs butt" Torrie smirked **

**John laughed as Torrie changed into white shorts, with a black tank top with her trainers. **

**Torrie and John went out of the ring; they looked at all the empty seats that soon will be filled by fans when Monday Night Raw starts. **

"**What are you guys doing?" Shawn asked **

**Torrie and John looked and saw their friends**

"**Ohh Torrie is going to kick John's ass" Hunter laughed, Trish laughed along with the others**

"**Yeah" Torrie smiled **

"**We have to see this" Hunter said laughing **

"**Great we have an audience" John replied, Torrie smiled as the training begun **

"**Right okay kick me here" John said **

"**Wouldn't that hurt" Torrie replied **

"No just kick me, don't worry about me just give it all you've got" John told Torrie

"**Okay" Torrie kicked John, John fell back a couple of steps**

"**See like that" John said hiding the pain **

"**Did I hurt you" Torrie asked John **

"**No I'm fine" John said **

"**Right okay now punch me," John said **

"**John I know how to punch, I'm not going to punch you" Torrie told **

"**Torrie just do it" John said **

"**No" **

"**Torrie, look you won't hurt me" John replied, Torrie punched him **

"**Ow" John said turning away **

"**Ohh I'm sorry" Torrie replied**

"**It's okay" John said, Torrie turned and John held his nose after being punched **

**Torrie and John continued training, John was showing Torrie how to do a behind lock. John came behind Torrie and took her down to the mat. Torrie laughed and smiled as John was on the mat with her **

"**How did you do that?" Torrie asked, John helped her up **

"**You try" **

"**You bigger than me," Torrie replied **

"**Just try" John replied, John came behind Torrie again, he went to flip over but she reversed into and he ended up on the mat. **

"**Wow I did it" Torrie replied clapping **

"**Well done" John replied hugging her, Torrie smiled and hugged him back **

**Later**

**Torrie and John were in his locker room, Chris Masters had just won an over top battle royal by eliminating Shawn Michaels.**

"**I guess its Masters your facing" Torrie replied **

"**Uh huh I guess" John said **

"**Your not worried are you?" Torrie asked **

"**No Masters no" John replied, Torrie smiled **

"**Are you?" John asked Torrie "Facing Victoria tonight" **

"**Not really, I don't know she's crazy last week she widow peaked me, and you know they hurt Torrie replied **

"**I know" **

"**I don't know what I'm going to do" **

"**You'll be okay, I know you can take her" John said putting his arm around her **

"**Don't put pressure on me" Torrie spoke to him **

"**Ohh sorry" John said, "Just try your best" **

"**Thanks, I better go" Torrie told she kissed John before leaving for her match with Victoria **

**Torrie's music played, the fans got on their feet and cheered for Torrie. Torrie came out in a black skirt, black belt and black-diamonded bra that covered the top of her pink bra but you could see it a little, Torrie had black boots on and leggy warmers and black choker around her neck with John's wristbands. Torrie blew her kiss sign and held up her title before walking down the ring. **

**Torrie got in the ring she smiled and blew kiss to the fans. She smiled and talked to Lillian while Victoria was walking down the ring. **

**Torrie turned and saw Victoria walk down the ring. Torrie didn't forget what Victoria did to her friends, breaking Candice's nose and Widows peaked Mickie and her. Torrie stared at her Victoria as she laid down her checklist on the announce table. Victoria stepped in the ring and stared at Torrie **

"**Well here we go" JR said **

**Torrie and Victoria locked up; Victoria pushed Torrie into the turnbuckle. The ref was telling her to break it up. Victoria slapped Torrie around the face. Torrie turned away before slapping Victoria down to the mat. Victoria was getting up and Torrie dropkicked her to the mat. Victoria got up and Torrie kicked into the stomach and hit a suplex on her into a near fall. **

**Torrie grabbed Victoria by her hair; Victoria raked the eyes of Torrie and yanked her down to the mat. Torrie held her head after being yanked to the mat. Victoria went for an elbow but Torrie moved. Torrie kicked Victoria in the mid section and hit a handstand head scissors making Victoria fly across the ring. **

**Torrie picked Victoria up but she stopped Torrie with a kick to the face. She grabbed Torrie by her hair and turned around and pulled on her back by her hair. Torrie flipped over and landed on her feet and hit Victoria with a right hand. Victoria kicked Torrie and put her on her shoulders and swung her into a sidewalk slam. Torrie was motionless on the mat after being dropped on her head and back. Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and pulled really hard before smacking her head on the mat. **

"**Oh my gods Victoria has pulled Torrie's hair out," King said seeing Victoria with some of Torrie's hair **

**Victoria maniacally smiled and grabbed Torrie again and picked her up but Torrie stopped with a head scissors. Victoria kicked Torrie and went for the widows peak, but Torrie fought out of it and rolled Victoria up and 1,2,3,. **

"**Here's your winner Torrie Wilson" Lillian announced with a smile **

**Torrie stood up and held her head while the ref held her hand up. Victoria couldn't believe she lost against Torrie. Torrie turned around and was viciously kicked in the head by Victoria **

"**Oh my god Victoria just kicked Torrie in the face" JR said **

**Torrie fell on the mat holding her jaw after being kicked; Victoria picked her up by her hair and positioned Torrie with the widow's peak. **

"**Oh no not again" King said **

**Victoria flipped Torrie on her back; Victoria hit the widow's peak snapping Torrie's neck back. Torrie kneeled a few minutes before falling to the canvas. Victoria laughed as she left Torrie lying on the mat **

**Torrie turned over and started to move, the fans started to boo as Chris Masters slid in the ring. **

"**What's Masters doing here?" JR asked **

**Masters grabs a motionless Torrie and applies the masterlock on the helpless diva. Torrie falls unconscious in seconds and her whole body goes limp. Her head was down while she was shook left and right in the masterlock. **

"**Oh come on stop" JR said **

**The fans cheered when John came running down to the aid of Torrie. Chris threw Torrie down as Cena got in the ring. The fans cheered seeing John in the ring the ring. John death stared with his cold blue eyes at Masters**

"**What you going to Cena?" Masters shouted**

**John turned and knelt down beside Torrie, she was moving a little after being in the masterlock. He towered over her and put one hand on her face and below her waist. Torrie opened her eyes and saw John. Torrie smiled until she yelped in pain. **

**Torrie's head fell to the side and leant into John. He looked at Torrie with worry in his eyes. Torrie moved her arm over her face before putting it back on the mat. **

"**Well we know that Masters meets Cena later for the wwe title, he wanted to send a message" JR said **

"**Yeah but that was wrong JR" king said **

"**That move has never been broken and what he thinks that Torrie could break it" JR asked **

**John rolled out of the ring. The King left his announce table to help John with Torrie. The wwe champion told Jerry Lawler that Masters is going to pay. John gently grabs Torrie by her right leg and brings her to the apron. John held into Torrie as her head went limp unto John. John picks her up in his arms; Torrie's head fell back along with her arms. John made Torrie rest on his chest as he took her backstage after being put in the masterlock. **

**End of Chapter **

**John put Torrie down gently on the bed in the trainer's room so the trainer could check on her.**

"**Is she okay?" John asked **

"**She should be fine, just take it easy" The trainer told, Torrie still feeling daisy from the masterlock got off the bed, John caught her as she nearly fell to the floor **

"**Thanks" Torrie uttered **

**John and Torrie left the trainers room and went to John's locker room. As time went by Torrie was feeling better but not 100 percent. Torrie changed into a black skirt with a black top that ties up at the front with black knee boots. Torrie sat on the sofa while John got ready for his match against Chris Masters. **

"**Don't worry he's going to pay for what he did" John said putting on his hat **

"**I know" Torrie replied, John put his arm around her **

"**You okay?" **

"**Yeah, I'll feel better when that Masters gets what's coming to him" Torrie said **

"**Yeah look you stay here okay" John said, Torrie nodded as John left the locker room **

**John was walking down a corridor when he saw his dad there **

"**Dad" John said, **

"**Hello" John's dad said **

"**What are you doing here?" John asked with a hug **

"**Come to see you, is Torrie okay?" He asked **

"**Yeah I think so, he's going to pay" John said**

**Suddenly an angered Al Wilson interrupted them and had a go at John **

"**Oh no this is not good" John sighed **

"**How could you let that happen to Torrie, you said you would protect but ever since she got with you she's been hurt more" Al said with anger**

"**No" **

"**Excuse me don't take him like that, who the hell are you? John's dad replied **

"**No wait" John tried to say **

"**Who hell are you?" **

"**I'm his father, so don't talk to him like that" He said **

"**Really so this is your son" Al asked **

"**Yeah so don't talk to me like that" **

"**Dad" **

"**No he's not **

"**Dad!" John snapped "Meet Al Wilson Torrie's father" **

"**Ohh your Torrie's father" He asked **

"**Yes" Al said **

"**Dad" Torrie beamed hugging him **

"**Princess" Al said to his daughter **

"**What's going on why you are?" Torrie asked **

"**Having go at me" John said **

**Torrie turned to John and his father "Dad what's going on?" **

"**I want you to get your stuff I don't care how you feel about him you're coming home" Al told **

"**What?" Torrie asked shocked "What in the hell are talking about?" **

"**I don't care you're my daughter, I'm taking you away from him" Al replied **

"**I'm not going anyway, dad I'm 30 not 3" Torrie replied **

"**I don't care your coming home" Al told **

"**No I'm not, you can tell me what to do, I'm not your little girl anymore" Torrie said **

"**I don't care, if it wasn't him then you would still be with Peter" Al told **

"**What?" Torrie said, "You know if it wasn't John then I might be here" **

"**You give me one good reason why I should let you stay" Al asked his daughter **

"**Because I love him," Torrie blurted **

"**You what?" **

"**Yeah you what?" John asked **

"**I love him daddy, he means everything to me and you know what if you can't except that then you only have Rachel because I will never forgive you" Torrie said walking off **

"**Excuse me" John said going after Torrie **

**John opened his locker room and saw Torrie standing there annoyed but upset. **

"**Tor" **

**Torrie turned and wiped her tears "He's not going to change my mind John he's not going too I don't care what he said" **

"**I know, Torrie love you too," John said **

"**You do" **

"**Yeah of course I do" John said, Torrie ran and hugged him **

"**Torrie he's your dad you can't erase him out of your life" John said to her **

"**Yes I can" Torrie spoke **

"**Torrie believe me, doing that you would be making a big mistake trust me I know" John said **

"**Yeah but he doesn't approve of you" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah well who does?" **

"**I do, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" Torrie told him **

"**You too, but he's your dad come on go and talk to him" John replied, Torrie sighed and walked out to go and talk her father **

"**You know I know what's it like to lose a kid" John's dad said **

"**What?" **

"**You see didn't approve of John's ex Liz and I almost lost my son, so just because you don't like him but you have to happy for Torrie" He said **

"**I know your right, I introduced Torrie to Peter I guess I'm just feeling guilty for what happened" Al told **

"**I do like Torrie she's lovely girl" John said **

"**Thanks, and I guess John is okay if he makes Torrie happy" **

"**I bet there at each other throats," Torrie told**

"**Most probably" John replied **

**They walked in and were shocked to find their dads talked casually **

"**I thought you said they were be arguing" Torrie asked **

"**I thought they would" John replied **

"**Torrie" Al replied, Torrie looked and came forward to her dad **

"**I'm sorry darling I know that you are not my little girl anymore" Al replied, Torrie smiled and hugged her dad **

"**I better go its nice meet you John" Al replied **

"**You too" They shook hands **

**Al kissed Torrie on the cheek before leaving. Torrie and John turned to John's dad. **

"**What did you say?" John asked **

"**Yeah" **

"**I just said that your child's happiness is what counts," He told**

"**Thanks" Torrie hugged him**

"**I better go too, see you two later" John's dad replied, John hugged his dad before he left leaving John and Torrie together **

"**Oh god" Torrie replied **

"**You know I think that everything went okay" John spoke Torrie nodded and kissed him.**

"**I better go my match with Masters is next" John said **

"**Okay" Torrie replied **

"**Good luck and please kick his ass" Torrie replied to john **

"**I will see you later" John said, Torrie smiled **

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring introducing the following wwe championship match. Chris Masters music hit, the fans booed as he did what he normally does by showing off his guns. He strutted down the ring with a smirk as the footage of him applying the masterlock on Torrie. **

"**This man has no class he put the masterlock earlier on the defenseless Torrie Wilson" JR said **

"**I hope Cena kicks his ass" King said "Will John be able to keep his composure or just beat Masters up" **

**John Cena's music played, he came out with a face like thunder staring straight at Masters. He didn't do his salute or anything he took off his top, hat and his dog tags. He got in the ring and straight away he took down the masterpiece and beat the living daylights out of him. Masters tried to cover up but it didn't work. John picked up Masters and hit a suplex and chopped in the corner. Masters tried to get some distance from John, but he wasn't having any of it and smacked Masters head on the mat and rammed into the steel steps. Masters caught John with a right hand but John took him down before rolling him back in the ring **

**At this point Torrie came down the ring even though she was still hurt after the master lock. The fans cheered seeing Torrie back on her feet. She went over to the apron and cheered for John **

"**Torrie's here" **

"**I know JR maybe she wanted to see masters get the holy hell beaten out of him up close and personal" King said **

**Torrie smiled seeing John beat Masters up**

**The ref pulled John away from the masterpiece; John went back and hit a suplex on the so-called Masterpiece. To stop John's momentum Chris racked the eyes of John Cena. **

"**Come on John" Torrie cheered at ringside. **

**Chris Masters hit John with some right hands of his own, he then hit a suplex on John Cena, he whipped John into the ropes, and John reversed it and kicked Chris in the face. **

**Chris again racked the eyes, and clothesline John with impact, Torrie was worried at this point. The masterpiece locked in a sleeper on John. The wwe champion was fading he fell to the mat, Chris masters locked in a body scissors. **

"**Come on John!" Torrie screamed smacking her hand on the mat trying to get John back on his feet. **

"**You know Cena is in trouble here, because Masters has his arm around John's neck stopping the oxygen to the brain, it's hard to breathe in this move" King said **

**With the all the strength he had in him, John fought out body scissors; Torrie was clapping and cheering again for John. **

**John whipped Masters unto the ropes, John came back with a flying hard shoulder, he hit multiple clotheslines and hit back body drop. **

**John got up and signalled for the five-knuckle shuffle, Torrie smiled and clapped as John hit it. John grabbed the masterpiece and set him up for the FU, Torrie was smiling and telling John to nail it. **

"**FU" King said. **

**The Masterpiece clumped John on his chest making John let go of the FU. Chris came behind and locked in the master lock and started to shake John around like a rag doll. **

"**NO, come on John" Torrie replied, **

"**Cena's fading, I think he's out" King said. **

"**Torrie obviously Worried" JR replied seeing Torrie with her hand around her mouth.**

"**It can't be good someone pressing down on your neck and head" King replied. **

**Chris violently threw John down; the wwe champion was motionless on the mat Torrie looked at John. Chris Masters looked down at Torrie. She stepped away from the masterpiece **

"**Leave her alone" JR said **

"**What the fuck are you doing here you fucking slut" Masters badmouthed Torrie, Torrie glared at him. She looked and grabbed the ring bell as Masters on the apron. **

"**Wow wait a minute Torrie" King said **

**Torrie hit Chris Masters in the leg with the ring bell. The fans cheered as Torrie gave Maters a taste of his own medicine. Torrie clapped when John picked Masters up for the FU and nailed it and then locked in the STFU. Torrie jumped up and down ignoring the pain she was happy that John beat Masters. **

"**Here's your winner still the wwe champion John Cena" Lillian announced **

**Torrie got in the ring and hugged John. She held up his hand being the winner. The replay of Torrie hitting Masters played. John smiled seeing it Torrie hugged him again and put her arms around his neck. **

**John held up his title while with his arm around Torrie, the fans cheered as he went up to the top rope. John jumped down and swung Torrie around while holding her. **

"**I think Masters will think twice before messing with Torrie, god what a shot" King said **

**John opened the ropes for Torrie, she jumped down and walked up the ramp with John as raw came to a close. **

**God what a long chapter, I don't know why but I'm into writing long chapters for you lol. Ohh I had that flashback on a disk I think I used to for another story not sure but anyways I thought I'll put it in there. Anyways I hope it's too long. Please review thanks luv Kelly xxxxxx**


	54. Love for a stranger

**Chapter 54: **

**Torrie and John came out of the curtain; Torrie was holding John's hand **

"**You know remind me to never get on the bad side" John said, Torrie let out a laugh **

"**Well be nice and do as I say you won't" Torrie said with a smile **

"**I'll keep that mind" John replied holding his wwe title **

**The gang approached John and Torrie **

"**Hey" Torrie said hugging the divas **

"**Hi Hun, wow love what you did to Masters" Mickie told, Torrie smiled she looked and saw Trish looking down **

"**Hey Trish" Torrie replied, Trish perked her head up and put on a smile **

"**So these lovely woman are dragging us to a club, apparently it's supposed to be good" Shawn told **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied, "But Candice isn't here" **

"**Yeah but we could fun without trying not to sound nasty" Mickie said with a smile **

"**Yeah I guess, John?" Torrie replied **

"**I guess so, just let us get washed up and ready" John replied, Torrie nodded **

"**All right see you later" Lillian said walking off with Shad**

**John and Torrie went into John's locker room; Torrie sat on the sofa and stroked Chloe **

"**I'm going for a shower" John replied. **

"**Okay sweetie" Torrie spoke flicking through a magazine. **

"**You want to join me?" John asked standing centre of the door with a smirk. **

"**Let me think about that" Torrie replied thinking, Torrie stood up and pushed John into the bathroom and shut the door behind her as they enjoyed a nice steamy hot shower together. **

**John was sitting on sofa dressed in his normal clothes, a white chain gang shirt, he was looking at the floor Torrie had been in the bathroom for hours. **

"**Torrie are you done yet?" John asked. **

"**Nearly" Torrie answered. **

**John sighed, suddenly the door opened, Torrie walked out and walked right in front of John, the wwe champion saw two gorgeous legs in front of him, John looked up and saw his lovely beautiful girlfriend Torrie Wilson. **

**John's jaw dropped as he witnessed Torrie wearing a light purple sparkling dress with black knee boots, her hair was in a half ponytail. **

"**Wow you look very sexy" John replied. **

"**Aww thanks" Torrie said, she smiled and took John's black chain gang hat off John and put it on her head.**

"**Sorry sweetie put that doesn't suit" John replied, Torrie nodded and gave the hat back to him. **

"**Yeah, okay I'm going to get a drink" Torrie replied. **

"**Yeah alright" John said leaving with Torrie hand in hand to the canteen. **

"**I do hope Trish is going to be okay" Torrie replied sitting on a table while John stood close to her. **

"**I'm sure she will be" John said, "You just need to give her time" **

"**Yeah I suppose" Torrie replied. **

"**I mean all you can do is be there for her," John told Torrie.**

"**Yeah you're right" Torrie replied to John.**

"**You know you always know what to say to make the situation better" Torrie told pulling John closer to her, Torrie placed her arms around his neck. **

"**I love cream" Torrie replied putting cream in her mouth. **

"**Here you have some" Torrie replied, she was about to put it in his mouth but she put it on his nose. **

"**Ohh very funny" John spoke rubbing the cream off his nose. **

"**My turn" John replied, Torrie jumped off the table. **

"**No wait not my hair" Torrie replied seeing John with the squirt cream. **

"**Please" Torrie pleaded with John. **

"**Wouldn't be the first time I've had cream on my face, have I Torrie" John asked. **

**Torrie listened and remembered the last time when she and John had a cream experience something she would regret. **

_**Flashback: **_

_**It was 23rd April, John Cena's 28th Birthday, John had just finished his match, the wwe champion smiled and posed for the crowd. **_

_**Theodore Long came down and joined John Cena in the ring, the wwe champion manly hugged his boss. **_

_**Teddy long got the Italian fans and somehow got them to sing to John Cena Happy birthday in English, the champ took in his birthday celebration and thanked the fans. **_

_**Suddenly Torrie, Jackie and Joy came down with smiles on their faces; John looked as Torrie had a cream cake in her hand. **_

_**John smiled and held up his wwe title, the next thing he knew Torrie had pied him right in the face, Torrie smiled and put some cream in her mouth while Jackie and Joy laughed. **_

_**John stood for second, he put the wwe championship down, he looked for a few moments before licking some off. Torrie smiled and came over to the birthday boy. **_

_**John looked at her; she was laughing and smiling like an angel. John laughed as well he put some cream on Torrie's face; she looked and licked some off. **_

"**_So I get a pie in the face from you for my birthday" John said _**

"**_Yeah" Torrie smiled._**

"**_Well thanks, best present ever" John replied. _**

"**_Well I do have another one for you" Torrie answered smiling. _**

"**_Oh yeah what's that" John asked, Torrie smiled and came close to John. _**

_**She closed her eyes and locked lips with John Cena; she smiled and licked some cream off John's face. **_

"**_Now I do like that present" John said, Torrie smiled at John. _**

"**Wait a second, you still remember that" Torrie answered, John looked and opened the can. **

"**Yeah I do remember, and I also remember that I said that I would get you back" John said shaking the can**

"**Yeah but John, I love you" Torrie said. **

"**That's not going to work" John replied **

"**Please I love you more than anything, I'm sorry" Torrie replied **

"**You pied me in the face for my birthday, now it's my turn" John said, Torrie closed her eyes, John put the can down and kissed Torrie on the cheek. **

"**That's not funny" Torrie replied hitting John on the shoulder. **

"**Really I found it funny" John replied, Torrie put her hands on her hips. **

"**Okay fine sorry" John said, Torrie smiled and kissed John with a lot of passion. **

**Trish opened John's locker room, she looked around she didn't see either John or Torrie.**

"**Hello John, Torrie" Trish said, she took her coat off and waited on the sofa of Torrie and John to come back. **

**Suddenly the door opened, Trish looked up at this person, her heart sank, butterflies were going through her stomach, she felt like she couldn't do or say anything, she was dazzled by this guy, Trish knew exactly what it was it was love at first sight. **

**All the pain that she felt had suddenly gone away; she felt like she was given a new life, she felt happy; she had just fallen in love with this person. **

**Who is this guy Trish had just fell for?**

**Plz review**

**Thanks **

**Chapter 55: Trish talks to this guy. **


	55. Falling for him

**Chapter 55: **

"**Hi sorry are you Torrie?" The man asked, Trish snapped out of her trance. **

**"Ohh sorry no I'm Trish, Trish Stratus" Trish told. **

**"Ohh right, well I was told that Torrie was a lovely gorgeous woman, but hey I guess I have met a different gorgeous woman" Man said, Trish blushed and smiled at his fit guy. **

**"Ohh sorry, I'm Trademarc, my real name is Marc Preka" Marc announced. **

**"Hi nice to meet you Marc, Sorry you're John's Cousin" Trish asked. **

**"Yeah, well there goes my induction" Marc spoke. **

**"Ohh I've heard of you, Trish Stratus, the beautiful Canadian diva on raw" Marc said sitting on the sofa. **

**"Well thanks; I came to see Torrie you don't know when she's coming do you?" Trish asked. **

**"No funny I came to see John" Marc replied. **

**"You and John close?" Trish asked. **

**"Yeah he's my cousin, we've known each other ever since we were 3, and we're closer than he is with his brothers" Marc told. **

**"Ohh right, Torrie is my best friend I have known for 6 years," Trish told. **

**"Ohh that's good," Marc replied Trish sweetly smiled at him.**

**Marc loved how Trish smiled at him; he thought she had the loveliest smile he has ever seen. He had just fallen for this lovely Canadian diva. **

**"John there is people in your locker room" A crewmember told John and Torrie.**

**"What?" John asked Torrie glanced at the crewmember.**

**"Yes we heard people talking, we thought it was you two but you're here so it can't be" Crewmember said. **

**"Right come on Tor" John said, Torrie took John's hand they went to John's locker room to find out what is going on. **

**"I wonder who it is." Torrie replied. **

**"Well it can't be me I'm here with you" John replied. **

**"It might be fans" Torrie said, John looked and opened the door, they both stood there in shock seeing who was in there. **

**"Trish," Torrie spoke shocked.**

**"Marc what are you doing here?" John asked. **

**"Well that's a nice way to greet your cousin, and anyway I just had the pleasure to meet this lovely Canadian woman" Marc replied, Trish smiled Torrie and John looked at each other then Marc and Trish. John and Marc manly hugged. **

**"Right Trish what do you want?" Torrie asked. **

**"Well I came to see if we were all still going out tonight" Trish asked, Torrie looked and noticed Trish was looking at Marc with that spark in her eyes. **

**"Ohh yeah" Torrie replied. **

**"Good, so Marc am I going to see you there?" Trish asked. **

**"Yeah sure, maybe I'll ask you to dance" marc replied, the diva sweetly smiled, she blushed a little. **

**"Right okay, Trish come on we'll go and get ready" Torrie replied interrupting the moment between Trish and Marc. **

**"Okay, I'll see you guys there" Trish said, Torrie kissed John. **

**"Nice to finally meet you Torrie" Marc said, Torrie smiled and shook his hand. **

**"Right let's go" Torrie replied she had to drag a dazed Trish Stratus out. **

**Marc looked at Trish as she left the room, John stood there Marc acted like he was in his own world, he felt like he was in Trish Stratus land. **

**"Hey day dreamer" John replied snapping his fingers in front of Marc's face**

**"Ohh Sorry where was I?" Marc said coming out of his thoughts. **

**"I think dreaming about Trish" John replied, Marc listened and tried to hide his feelings for Trish. **

**"No… I wasn't" Marc replied **

**"Yeah like, what's going on?" John asked his cousin. **

**"Nothing, god that Trish is so hot, she's got to be the most sexiest woman I have ever met, God I'm glad she wasn't your girlfriend" Marc replied. **

**"Whoa wait a sec, you are falling for Trish" John said, Marc gave a duh expression. **

**"Marc no, back up red alert please not Trish, she's Torrie best mate," John replied**

**"And your point is…." Marc asked confused. **

**"Well Trish has just come out of a break up she doesn't need you picking up the pieces, okay so not Trish okay" John stated. **

**"What makes you think I would hurt Trish?" Marc asked. **

**"Emm because that's what you do, I know what you're like you will hurt Trish and then Torrie will be angry with me and I hate when she's angry with me" John told. **

**"God she's got you whipped" Marc replied to his cousin. **

**"No don't think so" John replied. **

**"Yeah, look Trish's personality attracted me to her" Marc said. **

**"Yeah like her ass attracted you," John said. **

**"Did you see her ass, whoo" Marc replied, John looked and raised his eye brow. **

**"Calm down and anyways what about Amanda?" John asked Marc looked confused at his cousin. **

**"Sorry who's Amanda" Marc asked. **

**"Ohh sorry your girlfriend" John replied. **

**"Ohh yeah ex girlfriend" Marc said. **

**"Ex, you've only been together for what about a week, see I prove my point you can't be in a serious relationship" John pointed out. **

**"I can, Look John I don't wait like you do 4 years until you got with Torrie" Marc said. **

**"Hey, it was complicated" John replied looking at Marc. **

**"Okay look John I swear I won't hurt Trish, just let me get to know her, I feel that Trish is different to the others, as soon as I saw her something happened, something I have never felt before" Marc said. **

**"Okay but if you do I will kill you okay" John warned Marc.**

**"Yes fine," Marc replied "Thanks man," Marc manly hugged his cousin. **

**"Just do me one favor don't tell Torrie" John replied. **

**"Yes okay" Marc replied. **

**"Are you sure you are okay?" Torrie replied Trish turned while brushing her hair. **

**"Yeah I'm fine why?" Trish asked.**

**"No reason, you just sound happier" Torrie said. **

**"Yeah well you're right, there's no point dwelling on the past, I have to carry on and that's exactly what I in tend to do" Trish replied doing up her White see through top. **

**"I suppose so, just don't get ahead of your self Trish" Torrie said.**

**"Tor Hon, I'm over it" Trish replied smiling. **

**"Okay, well here for you if you need me" Torrie spoke to Trish. **

**"Yeah, I know that sweetie" Trish said. **

**"You know Marc is kind of like John, he sounds nice and he is hot," Trish said in a dreaming manner. **

**"Yeah they are kind of similar, but Trish I just don't want you to get hurt" Torrie said sincere. **

**"Torrie, stop worrying, I'm fine really. I don't know what happened but as soon as I saw Marc all the heartache and pain had gone away" Trish replied. **

**"I guess so, come on then you ready" Torrie asked making sure her hair was okay. **

**"Yes come on let's go" Trish replied putting in her hair spray in her hair before leaving. **

**Torrie and Trish opened John's locker room, they went in and saw John and Marc talking on the sofa. John looked and noticed his amazing girlfriend standing there looking absolutely amazing. **

**"Wow you look lovely" John said, Torrie smiled and put her hands around John neck while Trish and Marc had a flirting session. **

**"Wow Emm Trish you look hot" Marc replied, Trish smiled and eyes glittered. Trish was wearing A Black skirt with a white see through top and cream knee boots. **

**"Why Thanks Marc" Trish replied smiling that the sexy Marc Preka. **

**At the club: **

**An hour later the superstars got to a club, with all sorts of music, they all sat down. **

**"Wow its nice here, Ohh look there's Ashley and Matt and others" Torrie said noticing there friends sitting down laughing and drinking.**

**Marc and Trish sat together; they would just have their own conversation excluding the others. **

**"Hey everyone" Torrie replied sitting down. Everyone greeted each other before all sitting down and having a laugh. **

**"Hey," Shawn answered taking a gulp of his pint. **

**"I'm driving, Shawn" Becky Michaels said **

**"I wouldn't have it any other way," Shawn told his wife with a kiss. **

**"This is great," Torrie, said, John got her WKD; Torrie smiled and took a sip.**

**"Hey," Stephanie replied sitting down with Hunter **

**"Hey sweetie," Torrie replied while John had his arm around Torrie's back. **

**"Trish" Stephanie said **

**"Hey Steph" Trish replied with a smile **

**"Hey honey, so are you coming back to the wwe" Stephanie asked "My dad wants to know" **

**"I don't know" Trish answered **

**The music started to play Kelly Clarkson Walk away, blared through the speakers. **

**"Aww I love this song" Trish said taking a gulp of a Bacardi breezier, Marc turned to her he couldn't help but notice she was the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. **

**"I know it's great" Torrie replied singing to walk away with all the other women while the guys just listen to them. **

**Destiny Child solider came on next, the girls all looked at each other and went straight the dance floor dragging their boyfriends to the dance floor. Torrie and John danced closing together. All couples danced near each other.**

**Trish and Marc were still on the table, they would keep looking at each other, Marc got up and said "Trish would you like to dance" Trish smiled and took his hand, while Shawn, Kane, Lashley, Bastita, Ric and Carlito looked and smiled as they went on the dance floor. **

**We Ride by Rihnna came on, Torrie danced with John **

**"They seem pretty close together," Torrie said with her arms around John's neck, as he held her waist, they danced to We Ride**

**"Who do babe?" John asked acting dumb. **

**"John stop being stupid, Marc and Trish they seem very close" Torrie replied looking at Trish and Marc dance close together **

**"Do they, I haven't noticed" John said. **

**"How could you not notice I mean look at them, they are dancing pretty close together" Torrie said as I don't need a man by Pussycat dolls came on**

**"Ohh yeah, their just flirting, don't worry about it" John said putting his arms around Torrie's waist. **

**"John Trish doesn't need a new boyfriend, she's recovering over Ron" Torrie told John. **

**"Yeah, I know that" John replied dancing with Torrie to Truly madly Deeply **

**The next song came on was P. Diddy feat Nicole Come to me, the girls danced top the beat of the song with their men. **

**2 hours passed lots of music played Girls aloud, Christina Aguilera, Destiny child, Eminem, 50 cent, snoop Dogg, Misteeq, Sugababes, Kelly Clarkson and Jessica Simpson, Jennifer Lopez, Pussycat dolls and more music. **

**John and Torrie danced slowing Together; Torrie put her head on John's chest, as he put his arms around her waist as they danced to how I live, Torrie quietly sung one of her favorite songs.**

**"You know I don't normally dance to this music, but with you I will," John said to Torrie, as they danced to music, Torrie looked and smiled as she watched Ashley and Matt, Lillian and Shad, Stephanie and Hunter dance slowly together. She turned to see Marc and Trish dance, She wasn't sure what was going on but she hoped that her best mate would be okay. **

**The music changed to Mariah Carey, always be my baby. The gang danced to that very close to their partner.**

**A more upbeat song came on Nasty girl**

**"Now this song isn't that bad," John said her waist, while Torrie sexually danced with him.**

**"I love this song," Stacy replied dancing with Randy.**

**Ashley smiled and sexually got down to the song with Matt.**

**Another song came on 50 cent Candy shop, the Divas danced to that with John, Shad Dave, Marc. **

**"Now this is what I'm talking about," John replied listening and dancing to candy shop with Torrie.**

**"I need a drink," Torrie said stopping dancing walking off, while Cassie Long way to go played**

**"Trish, drink," Torrie replied holding John's hand.**

**Trish nodded and went off the dance floor with Marc then was followed by the rest.**

**Torrie sat back down on her seat, and took a lot of WKD, everyone watched her drink it all, and John eyes widened as Torrie finished it.**

**"Thirsty babe," John asked with a smile.**

**Torrie put the empty bottle down, and replied "Yeah," Lillian laughed and took a sip of her Bacardi.**

**"This is great, I'm so glad," Ashley said looking at Matt who had his arm around her.**

**"Too Little too late" Lillian beamed, she loved Jo Jo**

**"Come on Ladies, sorry guys but you have to stay here, this is just girls song," Torrie said grabbing Trish**

**"Ohh fine," Shad replied.**

**"They're ditching us," John said with a smile.**

**Torrie turned, Trish turned with her, and they all looked at the guys and grabbed them and brought them back to the dance floor to dance to Jo Jo Too little too late. **

**"You can ditch us, we don't mind," John said he didn't want to dance to Jo Jo Torrie just shook her head and started to dance with John.**

**Another slow song came on Girls aloud, cover version of hopelessly devoted to you, Torrie danced with John slowly.**

**Another song came on from girls aloud, long hot summer, Love machine and Sound of the underground, the superstars danced the night away to all different kinds of songs. Mostly all the songs were the girl's favorite.**

**Stay another day played **

**Torrie relaxed her head on John's chest, she could hear his loving heartbeat, Torrie was happy, and that John didn't walk away from her.**

**Pussycat dolls sway came on, all the divas liked it, and they all started to dance.**

**"Come on," Torrie said dragging John and sexually dancing with him, she twirled around, and put her hands on his chest and smiled and danced to pussycat dolls with the love of her life John Cena. Torrie danced while John held onto her waist, she flipped her hair and put her arms around John's neck and danced to the beat.**

**Akon feat Enimem smack that came on, Torrie danced with John to the song with other couples. **

**"Is, Ric, Bastita, Carlito and Kane just going to drink, not dance" Torrie asked seeing not move from that table. **

**"Looks like it" John spoke twirling Torrie around. **

**The song ended, they all pulled apart and waited for another song to come on, and the bartender got a mic and said.**

**"Now this song is actually sung by someone who is here tonight," Everyone looked at the woman, and she changed the song. Suddenly everyone was shocked to hear Bad, Bad man. Torrie smiled, as John put his head down and laughed, he looked at Marc who was laughing too. **

**The gang all started to dance to, John's song, Torrie started to dance and putting her hands on John's chest as they danced holding hands.**

**Another John and Marc's song came on summer flings; Torrie put her hands around John's neck while they danced to the song. **

**"Wow nice song, who's the woman?" Torrie asked. **

**"I have no idea" John replied. **

**P. Diddy feat Christina Tell me came on and blared the speakers, after that song push the button by Sugababes. **

**Later **

**Trish was on her own, she had enough of dancing, she watching her friends all dance to music, the song was hold you down by JLO. **

**"You okay?" Marc asked, Trish took a gulp of her drink before answering. **

**"Yeah I'm fine, I think I'm going to go" Trish replied, "I'm tired" **

**"Emm Trish would you like me to give you lift?" Marc asked Trish. **

**"Ohh yeah thanks that would be really kind of you!" Trish answered politely to Marc. **

**"Okay, do you want to go now?" Marc asked. **

**"Emm yeah" Trish said. **

**"Do you want to go and say goodbye?" Marc asked Trish. **

**"No, their probably having too much fun to notice I've gone" Trish replied. **

**"Okay then" Marc replied, Trish put her coat on and she took Marc's hand and they walked out hand in hand to Marc's car. **

**"Thanks Marc for doing this" Trish said smiling, Marc turned to the Canadian beauty. **

**"That's okay" Marc replied, Trish smiled at Marc, she turned and looked outside the window, Trish was happy that she met this lovely bloke John Cena cousin Marc Preka. **

**Meanwhile back in the club: **

**"I'm tired" Torrie replied.**

**"You want to go?" John asked.**

**"Yeah, my feet are killing me" Torrie replied. **

**John and Torrie said their goodbyes to everyone before they left the club. **

**"Where are we going?" Torrie asked. **

**"You'll see it's a surprise" John replied, Torrie looked at him and wondered what John has got planned. **

**Later **

**"John, are we there yet," Torrie asked**

**"Yeah, we're here," John, said stopping the car, he opened the door for Torrie.**

**Torrie looked at the view and said with a smile, "its lovely John," Torrie said, John smiled and put a blindfold over her eyes.**

**"Ehh excuse me, I can't see and I'm in high sandals," Torrie replied.**

**"Don't worry, I won't let you fall, hold onto to me and I will lead you," John said holding Torrie's hand.**

**"I feel like I'm falling down a hole," Torrie replied laughing, John was leading her down some steps.**

**"I have sand in shoes, and these are new," Torrie said with a blindfold on.**

**"Don't worry, we're here," John said, "Stay right there," John told Torrie; she just nodded with the blindfold.**

**"Okay," John said taking the blindfold off Torrie's face.**

**"Oh my god, it's so beautiful," Torrie, said mesmerized of the view of the beach, with shiny stars up in the sky.**

**"Come on," John said.**

**Torrie took his hand; they walked hand in hand down to the beach. Torrie was looking at the sky filled with magical stars, the breeze was in her face, and she loved it.**

**"It's lovely here, so quiet," Torrie asked**

**"Yeah, it's just the two of us," John said pulling Torrie closer to him.**

**"I like the sound of that," Torrie replied putting her hands on John's chest, they walked hand in hand in the water.**

**"Oh great," Torrie said taking her silver sandals off.**

**John saw Torrie, looking a bit down; he put his arms around her back, as they looked at the sky and admired each other.**

**"What's wrong baby," John asked her.**

**"Nothing I just wished I had told you I loved you, when I first had the chance, because we lost all that time being stupid," Torrie said putting her head down.**

**John looked and picked her head up and said**

**"Sweetie, I know but we're here now, I let things get in way, but not now, me and you are forever, I promise I will make it last forever," John told holding her hand.**

**"John, I love you so much, promise we will never break apart, I can't live without you, I need you in my life," Torrie said.**

**"Torrie Wilson, I love you and I promise you we will never break apart," John replied.**

**"You will always be the one for me, my baby, no one can replace you," Torrie said to John with her arm around his neck.**

**"No one can replace you Torrie Anne Wilson," John replied.**

**"Oh my god the last time I heard my full name is when I getting married to Peter, what a mistake that was, but I found someone to love and lean on," Torrie said smiling.**

**"That is me, isn't it," John asked.**

**"Of course it's you," Torrie said splashing some water at John**

**"Thanks," John said wet, Torrie burst out laughing.**

**"Okay, you want to play, my turn," John said splashing Torrie.**

**"AHH," Torrie said brushing her self down, her hair was wet.**

**"Ha I win," John said laughing.**

**Torrie looked and grabbed a bucket and filled with water and threw it over John.**

**"Yeah sure you win," Torrie said laughing.**

**"Okay that's it, you are so dead Torrie Wilson," John replied, Torrie looked and ran.**

**John ran after her, he finally caught her; John held onto her waist, Torrie couldn't help laughing, the force knocked them both in the sea, and they just sat there laughing.**

**"Oh great I'm soaked," Torrie replied, John laughed and got up and helped Torrie up; they started to make their way up the beach.**

**Torrie and John were on the sand cuddling up to each other, Torrie cuddled into John's chest. **

**"It's so lovely here, so quiet" Torrie replied. **

**"Yeah," John replied holding Torrie in his arms. **

**"The stars are so beautiful," Torrie told **

**"Come on it's getting chilly let's go" Torrie replied John nodded. **

**John and Torrie walked off the beach hand In hand back to their car, John got in the driver seat and Torrie relaxed herself in the passenger seat, John drove back to the hotel**

**Meanwhile Marc was walking Trish back to her hotel room.**

**"Thank you for tonight, it was lovely" Trish said**

**"You're welcome," Marc replied with a smile.**

**"Would you like to come in for a drink," Trish asked as her back was against the wall.**

**"Emm yeah okay," Marc said.**

**"Okay," Trish replied opening the door, Marc walked in and sat on the couch as Trish got two cups of coffee.**

**"So are you okay now, I mean I hear you had problems" Marc asked Trish.**

**"Emm yeah, bad break up," Trish simply said then drinking her coffee.**

**"Ohh right, well I wouldn't let anything get you down, because you are a lovely woman and you are very hot," Marc said to Trish, she smiled sweetly.**

**"Ohh thank you Marc," Trish said.**

**"I better go, it's lovely to meet you Trish, I was wondering tomorrow would you like to go out with me," Marc asked nervously**

**"Like on a date," Trish asked looking at him.**

**"Yeah," Marc said, Trish moved and replied to him**

**"Yeah I would love too," Trish, said opening the door, Marc and Trish looked each other and their lips connected and they were caught in a passionate kiss.**

**"Goodnight Trish," Marc said leaving.**

**"Goodnight," Trish spoke, she felt she was on cloud nine, she closed the door and fell on her bed and for once she wasn't upset she was happy.**

**Back with John and Torrie.**

**John burst the door open; they kissed with passion, their tongues attacked each other, Torrie pushed John into the door as they kissed, John began to un zip Torrie's black coat, Torrie took off John's jersey and the wwe champion led Torrie to the bed.**

**"No wait I just felt something," Torrie replied to John.**

**"I bloody well hope so," John replied**

**"No not that," Trish and Marc they both disappeared at he same time," Torrie said getting up**

**"Yeah, so" John replied kissing Torrie's neck. **

**"Where are you going," John asked grabbing her back on the bed**

**"No I can't John," Torrie said**

**"But I can," John moaned, Torrie shrugged**

**"Well you are on your own," Torrie said getting off the bed and off John; she put her top back on.**

**"Okay," John said lying down on the bed.**

**"No John this is serious, both Trademarc and Trish never said goodbye, and they left at the same time," Torrie said nervous**

**"Don't worry about it," John replied putting his arms across his face.**

**"I'm going to ring her," Torrie said getting her phone "John she's not answering,"**

**"Maybe because she is asleep," John spoke.**

**"Ohh maybe She and Marc are having sex right now," Torrie said putting her phone down.**

**"Well someone should," John said with a smile, Torrie looked at John lying down, she got on top of him and held his arms.**

**"John this is serious, are you even listening to me" Torrie asked John**

**"Yes of course," John replied, Torrie got off John and walked around.**

**"Torrie stop, you're going to wear out the carpet" John replied.**

**"Okay fine ring Marc," Torrie said throwing John his phone.**

**"Sorry what," John asked.**

**"Ring him," Torrie demanded**

**"It's early in the morning" John said **

**"Ring him John!" Torrie shouted **

**"Okay fine, what do I say Hi Marc if you having Sex with Trish give me a ring" John said ringing his cousin but no one picked up.**

**"Funny, I just can't believe this I mean Trish is fragile she doesn't need Marc messing with her," Torrie said**

**"Torrie that is my cousin you talking about," John said getting up.**

**"I know, but you said it yourself he's a heartbreaker, and Trish doesn't need it" Torrie replied.**

**"I understand that," John said to Torrie.**

**"But I swear to you, Marc won't hurt Trish because I said I would kill him and I'll send you after him," John said to Torrie.**

**"Wait a second you knew that Marc was going for Trish and you said nothing," Torrie snapped. **

**"Sorry, I didn't see the point, look everything is going to okay" John replied. **

**"You think," Torrie said with a smile.**

**"Look sweetie Trish is a grown woman she can look after herself," John told Torrie**

**"Yeah I suppose," Torrie replied hugging John.**

**"Then let her deal with it the way she wants too," John said to Torrie.**

**"Okay," Torrie replied**

**At night: **

**"Torrie what are you doing," John asked, Torrie smiled and turned on Fresh Prince of Bel Air**

**"Why are we watching this," John asked**

**"Because we are," Torrie said cuddling John.**

**"Ohh do we have too," John moaned, Torrie slapped John on the chest.**

**"I thought you liked Fresh Prince" Torrie asked **

**"I used too but now I'm with you watch it all the time" John said **

**"Yeah I guess" Torrie replied with a smile **

**End of chapter**


	56. What a tag team

**Hi guys here's a new chapter of closer to you, Please review thanks **

**Torrie and John were in their locker room spending quality time together before raw starts. DX came in and greeted John and Torrie **

"**So you and Torrie vs. Umaga and Victoria tonight," Triple H asked **

"**Apparently so" John told him **

"**I can't wait" Torrie told **

"**Sounds like a good match, crazy and mad teaming together," Shawn said referring to Victoria and Umaga.**

"**Yeah" Torrie replied **

"**Anyways just came to say good luck so good luck," Hunter told **

"**Thanks, but I think we'll be fine" John told, Torrie nodded **

"**Let's hope so" Shawn spoke before leaving with Triple H **

"**I'm going to get ready" Torrie told getting up from John **

"**Your not worried are you?" John asked Torrie **

**Torrie turned around and looked at him "Well yeah a little I mean Victoria is crazy, she broke Candice's nose, took out, Mickie and I last week, she's crazy" **

"**Yeah I know that's why she would make a great partner for Umaga" John told Torrie **

"**Yeah" Torrie said **

"**Look don't worry I'll look after you" John reassured Torrie; the pretty blonde smiled and put her hands around John's neck while his hands caressed her hips and back, Torrie passionately kissed the wwe champion. **

"**I know" Torrie muttered before going to get changed for the main event. **

**Later**

**Lillian was in the ring looking beautiful as usual. She introduced the following mixed tag match, the fact that the women can wrestle the man in the match. **

"**You know these mixed tag match aren't really good idea" King told **

"**I know" JR spoke **

"**Well this blockbuster main event is Torrie and Cena vs. Victoria and Umaga" **

"**That is a good main event" King replied **

"**A great way to finish Raw" JR said **

**The sound of the wwe champion John Cena's music blared the arena. The fans got on their feet and started to cheer for the wwe champ. John came out along with Torrie. The fans continue to cheer loudly for their favourite couple on raw. **

"**The champ is here," King said **

"**And Torrie King" JR replied **

"**Oh yeah and Torrie, how can I forget Torrie" King said excited and happy **

**John posed for the crowd and saluted the crowd like he normally does. Torrie clapped and smiled at her boyfriend and her tag team partner for tonight's main event. **

**Torrie stood on the ramp in a white-diamonded top with cream hot pants she had a black belt around them and those leggy white things she normally wears, she had her white trainers on.**

**She waved and clapped for John, John came over to her, and they walked down the ramp. John slid in the ring and opened the ropes for Torrie.**

"**Thanks" Torrie said waving to the crowd and blowing kisses. **

**Victoria's music hit, she strutted out with her checklist. Torrie looked at her with a glare as Victoria walked down the ring. Torrie remembered the widow's peak that Victoria delivered to her last week. **

"**I don't think by the look on Torrie's face she's forgetting the widows peak last week" JR said **

**John was holding Torrie in attempt so Torrie doesn't go after Victoria until the match starts. Umaga's music hit, the monster came out with his manager Almando Alenado Estrada. Umaga walked down the ring shouted to himself as he stared at John who was giving the monster the same look. **

"**Well we know that Umaga meets John for the wwe championship at New years Revolution" JR said **

"**And Torrie meets Victoria, which could be dangerous because Victoria has destroyed most of the wwe divas, she really wants to hurt these ladies" King told **

"**I think that Umaga and Victoria would be a great tag team" King told **

"**Why is that King?" JR asked **

"**Well because Umaga and Victoria are both crazy" King spoke **

"**Well here goes nothing" JR replied **

**Torrie was talking to John; Victoria went up to her and slapped the diva around her face. **

"**Whoa what a slap" JR said **

"**See what I mean, Victoria just slapped Torrie around her face" King replied **

**Victoria shouted abuse in Torrie's face before Torrie gave her a hard slap around the face and took down Victoria. **

"**What a take down by Torrie" JR said **

"**I think Torrie didn't appreciate being slapped around the face" King said **

**Torrie picked Victoria up by her hair; Victoria kicked Torrie in the stomach and twisted her arm. Torrie yelped as Victoria kept pulling her arm. Torrie did a cartwheel and took Victoria down with an arm drag. **

**The fans cheered along with the wwe champion. Victoria looked angry with Torrie, she went for the playboy cover girl but Torrie ducked her and kicked in the stomach. Torrie did a handstand head scissors making Victoria fly across the ring. Torrie went to grab Victoria but Victoria grabbed the pretty blonde by her hair and threw her across the ring. **

"**Oh that wasn't good" JR replied **

**Victoria got up and violently grabbed Torrie and yanked her down to the mat by her hair. Victoria mentally laughed to her self and grabbed Torrie and put on in the corner and hit a massive shoulder block into the mid section of Torrie. Victoria slammed Torrie down face first. John was cheering for Torrie but it wasn't helping her. **

**Victoria picked Torrie up and put her on her shoulders and crushed her with a spinning sidewalk slam. **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and smacked her head multiple times off the mat. Torrie held her head after being driven face first into the mat number of times. **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie and slapped her around her the face before she twisted Torrie's arm, Victoria grabbed the pretty blonde by her hair, and Torrie's head was bent back. Victoria smiled and kissed Torrie. **

**"What the fuck?" John said **

**Victoria then proceeded to slam Torrie face first on the canvas. Torrie held her head, after being driven face first by Victoria **

**"Victoria just kissed Torrie," JR said **

**"Victoria kissed Torrie before smashing her face first on the canvas" King said **

**"Was that the kiss of death" JR asked.**

**Victoria smiled and covered Torrie, Torrie kicked out what angered Victoria. **

"**Come on Torrie" John cheered. **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and pulled her back on the mat, she stood over her and laughed at John as Torrie moved a little on the mat. Victoria proceeded to mock Cena but it would come back to haunt her **

**"You bitch!" Torrie yelped, Torrie grabbed Victoria and swung her in a head scissors, Victoria actually somersaulted on the mat. Victoria went mouth first on the canvas. **

**"Aahh, oww" Victoria screamed holding her mouth; John was astonished by that move Torrie did.**

**"JR what a move by Torrie," King said **

**"I think Victoria actually somersaulted on the mat going mouth first," JR said **

**"Well yeah Victoria is holding her mouth, maybe she has she broke or fractured her jaw" King replied **

**Victoria sat up, she had blood coming out of her mouth, she seemed to like it because she had a sadistic look on her face, and she stood Torrie's hand and ripped Torrie's nail off her finger. Torrie screamed holding her hand**

"**Did Victoria just bite Torrie's nail off?" JR said **

"**Yep" King replied "Ouch, she crazy" **

**Victoria smirked; Umaga and his manager seemed to like it. Victoria spit the nail out of her mouth unto John. Cena looked at with anger in his blue eyes**

"**How do you like your princess now" Victoria shouted at the wwe champion **

**Victoria laughed and turned around; Torrie grabbed Victoria by her hair and swung around making Victoria and her smack their heads on the mat. Victoria tagged in Umaga. Torrie looked up and saw Umaga dawning on her; she felt nerves and fear fill her body. **

"**Torrie needs to get to Cena" King said **

"**Torrie come on, move I'm right here" John shouted, Torrie didn't move as she looked up at Umaga **

"**Torrie move, please" John screamed, Torrie snapped out of it and moved over to John and tagged the wwe champion in. Torrie gingerly stood up on the mat as John battled Umaga **

**John swung the monster on the ropes, Torrie and Victoria were both cheering as the men battle it out. Umaga went to squash John but the wwe champion moved and hit the samoran bulldozer with some right hands and some shoulder blocks. **

"**Umaga too powerful he won't go down" JR said **

"**Come on John" Torrie cheered, John went for one more shoulder block, he ducked Umaga's right hand and took the monster down with a flying clothesline. **

"**Cena had to leave his feet to get Umaga down," JR said **

"**I can't wait to see these two go at it at New Years Revolution" King replied **

**John got up and Umaga delivered a right hand right to the throat of John Cena. Torrie screamed with fright when she saw that massive right hand. Umaga picked John up and lifted him in the air and laid him out for the samaron drop**

"**No!" Torrie screamed seeing John lying down on the mat **

**Umaga got up on the mat and leapt his feet and came down on John, on the chest and the heart of John Cena. Torrie shook her head and put her hand around her mouth. **

**Victoria tagged her self in; Umaga looked and didn't understand what had happened. **

"**Um did Victoria just tag her self in" JR said **

"**I think she did" King replied **

**Torrie glared at her as she watched Victoria go near John. Victoria kicked John that was enough for Torrie she angrily grabbed Victoria and yanked her down to the mat by her hair. **

**Victoria screamed as Torrie unloaded ion her smacking her head off the mat. Umaga went to grab Torrie by her hair but John came back and knocked himself and Umaga out of the ring leaving the girls to fight out in the ring. **

"**This match has got right out of control" JR said **

**Torrie grabbed Victoria by her hair and threw her across the ring. Torrie hit a snap suplex on Victoria. Torrie went to grab Victoria but Victoria stopped her with a kick to the stomach. Victoria set up her up for the widow's peak she lifted Torrie up. Torrie fought out of it and rolled up Victoria with bridge and got the victory. **

"**Oh my god Torrie pinned Victoria," JR said **

"**Here's your winner Torrie Wilson and John Cena" Lillian said happy **

**Victoria couldn't believe it that Torrie had pinned her. The diva got out of the ring and pulled her hair out with rage. Torrie got to her feet and the ref held her hand up. Torrie looked around the mat and didn't see John. **

**Suddenly John came behind her, she made a sigh of relief and hugged John. The wwe champion twirled Torrie around and kissed her. He held up her hand as the fans cheered for the couple. **

"**You see I told you can beat Victoria" John said to Torrie **

**Torrie smiled and hugged John. **

"**The fans love John and Torrie together," JR said **

"**Yeah but who wouldn't they are great together," King said **

"**This is a great way to leave Raw" King replied **

**John opened the ropes for Torrie; he got out of the ring and helped Torrie down, the victorious team walked up the ramp as Raw came to a close. **

**End of Chapter **


	57. Finally found

**Closer to you 56: **

**It was the middle of the afternoon. Torrie and John were in their hotel room relaxing before they had to go to raw.**

**Stick wit u ring tone started to play; John picked her phone up from the living room table, he gave it to Torrie who was sitting on the sofa stroking Stanley watching Friends. **

**"Here you go," John replied, Torrie smiled and took the phone and answered it. John picked up the remote attempted to change it but Torrie took it off him.**

**"Emm no," Torrie replied taking the remote, John just sat on the sofa while he watched Torrie answer the phone. **

**"Hello," Torrie replied into her phone.**

**"Hey Torrie, I'm so sorry," Trish spoke on the phone Torrie listened and glared at John hearing Trish's sad voice. **

**"I knew it, your stupid cousin" Torrie said turning to John **

**"Trish, I'm sorry sweetie, I'll kill Marc," Torrie replied in the phone.**

**"What are you talking about?" Trish asked clueless, Torrie turned from looking at John and spoke.**

**"Marc he's hurt you, I'm sorry I can't believe it" Torrie replied, John looked.**

**"No he didn't, he just gave me a lift after the party, and we talked and he asked me out, then he said goodnight" Trish answered, hearing this Torrie realise she was wrong.**

**"You and him didn't have sex" Torrie said, suddenly she heard a laugh. **

**"Of course not," Trish replied laughing, "We just kissed and said goodnight" **

**"Ohh right," Torrie said uncomfortable, John sat there and listened to the conversation and smiled knowing Torrie was wrong.**

**"I better go" Trish answered.**

**"Whoa, why were you saying sorry" Torrie asked with confusion.**

**"Because you kept ringing me and I didn't answer, I didn't mean to worry you" Trish spoke happy.**

**"Okay, you sound really happy" Torrie said.**

**"That's because I am, ever since I met Marc I fee; really happy inside" Trish answered to Torrie.**

**"What about Ron?" Torrie asked, she heard a little giggle**

**"Ron, who" Trish spoke happy. **

**"Okay well I'll see you later" Torrie said.**

**"Bye," Trish replied.**

**"Bye sweetie," Torrie answered closing her cell, she put her phone on the table and turned to John, who had a huge smile on his face, she just looked at her boyfriend. **

**"So Did Marc and Trish sleep together?" John asked looking at Torrie, Torrie laughed nervously. **

**"So Miss Wilson was wrong then" John replied. **

**Torrie got down on her knees in front of John and put her hands on his legs, she said to him "I'm so sorry I was wrong, and you were right" **

**"Wow so this is what it feels like being right" John replied, Torrie looked at him. **

**"Okay and now we're back, your right I'm wrong" John said, Torrie smiled and kissed John. **

**Later **

**"That's not fair you know" Torrie said seeing Edge going against John for the wwe title **

**"Torrie" **

**"I mean what has he done to deserve a title shot," Torrie asked **

**"I don't know" John said putting his hat back on **

**"Well the match starts off Raw so you want you go" John asked **

**"Yeah of course" Torrie told putting on her necklace, John smiled seeing Torrie get ready**

**"So what do you think?" Torrie asked **

**"Looks amazing" John replied smiling seeing Torrie in a red short skirt, black scarf with a black-diamonded halter neck and red heels.**

**"Come on then" John said to Torrie **

**Torrie took his hand and left the locker room with John to watch him defend his wwe title against Rated R superstar one half of the tag team champions Rated RKO. **

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring "the following contest and it's for the wwe championship introducing first from West Newbury Massachusetts weighing 248 pounds he is the wwe champion John Cena" **

**John Cena came out with a dazzling Torrie, she smiled and blew kiss to the fans while they walked down the ramp. John got on the ring and posed to the crowd while Torrie stayed ringside as Edge music played. **

**Through the smoke and mist Edge came out with his tag team title. He walked down the ramp and the match began. **

**A lock-up started it off, with Cena grabbing a waist lock and taking Edge to the mat. Cena switched to a headlock, but Edge backed him into the corner. **

**"Come on John" Torrie cheered **

**The champ connected with a big boot to the face, but Edge came back with a boot to the face of his own before tossing Cena out of the ring. **

**"Come on baby" Torrie cheered **

**Edge gets out of the ring, Torrie moves while Edge slams Cena's face on the steel steps. Torrie had worry placed in her eyes. **

**Edge tried to slam his head into the announce table, as well, but Cena elbowed Edge in the face. As Cena tried to re-enter the ring, though, Edge caught him with a swinging neck breaker. Torrie slapped her hand on the mat seeing John down. **

**Edge grabbed John and dropped him with thundering falling reverse DDT. Torrie crunched her fingers into her hair after seeing that move. **

**Edge then locked Cena in a reverse face lock. Cena battled back to his feet, as the The champ tried to make a comeback with a diving cross body block, but Edge had the same idea, causing the two to crash mid-ring. **

**"Ohh" Torrie replied with shock seeing that move before raw goes for a commercial break**

**Edge had Cena in a rear naked choke with a body scissors around his waist. Cena escaped the body scissor, but Edge head butted Cena to retain momentum. The Rated-R Superstar then locked on a reverse cross-arm breaker. Cena fought his way out**

**"Cena, Cena" Torrie cheered with the fans**

**Edge locked on a neck vice, but Cena got his feet and hit the Throwback to buy himself some time to recover. **

**Edge went for a move off the second rope, but Cena came running at him. Thus, Edge jumped over Cena, but ended up getting clotheslined. Cena then hit a series of clotheslines and the spinning backdrop. He went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Edge moved out of the way and hit the Spear. 1…2…No! Cena got his hand on the rope. Torrie slapped her hand on her mat while the match continued.**

**Edge proceeded to place Cena on the top turnbuckle and go for a sky-high superplex, but Cena countered and tossed Edge off the top rope, sending him crashing face-first to the mat. Torrie clapped while Edge was on the mat. **

**Cena followed with a top rope Fame-ass-er for a close near fall. Edge tried to make a come back, but Cena hung him up on the top rope and hit the Prototype spinning back drop again to set-up the Five Knuckle Shuffle. This time, Cena connected with his fist drop and then went for the FU, but Edge countered and went for another reverse DDT. **

**The champ countered the counter and hit a reverse suplex for a near fall! **

**Eventually, Cena tossed Edge into the corner, but Edge tried to leap frog him and get back on the offensive. However, Cena caught him in FU position. **

**"Wooo come on John" Torrie cheered seeing Edge in the FU. **

**As Edge struggled to hang on to the top rope and avoid the finish, Cena swung Edge's legs into the ref. Torrie looked as the ref went to the mat. Finally Edge got out of the FU and pushed John right into a RKO from his tag team partner Randy Orton **

**"No!" Torrie screamed seeing John motionless on his front after being RKO'D**

**"John, get up no" Torrie replied helpless **

**"Edge is going to the wwe champion" JR said **

**"Look Torrie she's worried" King replied while Torrie was shown **

**Randy tried to revive the referee while Edge turned Cena over about to win the wwe championship. Suddenly DX came down to stop Rated Rko screwing John out of the wwe championship. Torrie clapped seeing her good friends here **

**"Woo go on Hunter" Torrie shouted, Triple H pedigreed Edge before leaving the ring with Shawn **

**Torrie clapped as the ref made the count making John retain the wwe title. **

**"Here's your winner still wwe champion John Cena" Lillian said **

**John got up and saw DX standing on the ramp, he grabbed his title and got out of the ring with Torrie they both celebrated with DX while Randy was holding Edge who was fuming that DX ruined his chance to be wwe champion for the 3 time. **

**"Thanks guys" John said to DX **

**"Yeah if it wasn't for you I think Edge would be the wwe champion" Torrie told them **

**"Yeah we know that's why he did it, and anyways we weren't going to let them cheat by winning the wwe title" Hunter told **

**"Yeah and now we have that 6 man tag match with Umaga" Shawn told **

**"Yeah" John told **

**"I better go I have a match with Victoria, see you later" Torrie replied **

**"Bye" They said "Good luck" **

**Torrie smiled and kissed John before going to get ready for her match with Victoria. **

**Later;**

**Torrie Wilson music hit, the fans cheered loudly while the women's champion Torrie Wilson came out in a light pink hot pants with black halter neck and light pink leg warmers with her trainers. Torrie climbed in the ring and smiled and blew a kiss to the fans who all cheered for her **

**"Well last week Torrie beat Victoria in a mixed tag and in singles contest as well" JR said **

**"Yeah Victoria needs to prove she can beat Torrie" King told **

**Torrie turned and put her hands on her hips while Victoria music played, she came out with a look of thunder with her checklist. She got in the ring and hiot Torrie right in face. Torrie fell to the ring. Lillian was about to get out of the ring but Victoria pushed her out of way. **

**"Victoria just pushed Lillian" King said **

**Lillian looked and shook her head and rolled out of the ring. Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and smacked her head on mat. Torrie yelped holding on her face. Victoria picked Torrie up and put her shoulders and swung her and dropped on her on back. She went for the cover but Torrie kicked out this got Victoria angry. Torrie moved a little before Victoria clumped her on the back **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and put in a criss cross choke, Torrie fought out of the move and using her arms she managed to Victoria whirl across the ring Torrie got up and clothelined Victoria and dropkicked her last she hit a swinging neck breaker. Victoria kicked out at the last second. Torrie slapped the mat after she kicked out she grabbed Victoria by her hair but Victoria grabbed her by her hair and smacked her face first on the mat. Victoria yanked Torrie down by her hair and strangled her illegal. The rtef told her to let go Victoria let go at 3. **

**Torrie held her throat after Victoria strangled her, Victoria grabbed her and put her between the ropes, she grabbed a handful of Torrie's hair and put her knee into Torrie's back stretching out her roots. She let go and yanked Torrie down to the mat. **

**She picked Torrie up; Torrie got a kick in the midsection and yanked Victoria down by her hair. Torrie got down on the mat and pumbled Victoria with right hands. Torrie went for her finisher but Victoria put her on the ropes. Victoria kicked Torrie right in the face the same sort of kick that broke Candice's nose**

**"Oh my god what a kick right to face" JR said **

**"Aaah" Torrie yelped holding her face **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie back in the ring; she kicked Torrie down and set her up for the widow's peak. Torrie screamed as Victoria flipped over on her back and hit the widow's peak. Torrie fell to the canvas after being widows peak. **

**Victoria turned Torrie over and got the pinfall, Victoria held her hands up and rolled out of the ring. She grabbed her checklist she ticked Torrie's name off her checklist. Victoria knelt down and grabbed an unconscious Torrie by the hair and balanced her on her arm. **

**"What the hell is Victoria doing?" JR said **

**Victoria smiled before planting a kiss on Torrie she threw Torrie back down. Torrie put her hand over her forehead before placing it back on the mat. Victoria laid her checklist on Torrie's chest before leaving while Torrie lay in the ring motionless. **

**End of Chapter**


	58. For comfort

**Closer to you 57: **

**"You okay sweetie?" John asked Torrie **

**"Yeah great I've just been kissed by Victoria" Torrie told holding her head **

**"Aww I can make you feel better" John said, Torrie smiled as John kissed her **

**"Thanks" Torrie replied with a smile**

**"I'm going for shower to get cleaned up" Torrie said **

**"Alright" John told, Torrie gave him a smile before walking into the bathroom **

**20 minutes later, Torrie came out in a jean skirt, a silver belt and a Black top with black knee boots. Torrie brushed her hair and re applied her make up. **

**"You sure you want to come?" John asked Torrie **

**"Of course" Torrie said **

**"All right" John replied, Torrie smiled at him **

**It was time for Raw's main event; Lillian was standing in the ring introducing the match. Edge and Randy Orton both came out annoyed and wanting some DX. Umaga made his way out to ring next with his handler Armando Estrada. **

**John Cena's music played, the fans cheered hearing the music. John came out holding his title he was pissed off because of Rated RKO. Torrie came out with him still feeling the effects of the widow's peak. DX music hit, Hunter and Shawn came out to a good ovation. Dx walked down the ring and got in the ring with John while Torrie stayed ringside.**

**Cena started against Orton. The champ used his brawling style to take early control and score with a Fisherman suplex. **

**HBK tagged in and hit a knife-edge chop and a series of punches. Orton came back with a series of punches of his own and tagged Edge. **

**HBK quickly regained momentum and chopped Edge in the corner. Orton tagged back in eventually, but HBK again regained control with ease and connected with a flying forearm. **

**"Woo come on Shawn" Torrie cheered with a smile **

**Suddenly Umaga came into the ring illegally and blasted HBK in the back of the head. **

**"Come on Ref" Torrie said **

**He then got the legal tag and continued to dominate. Edge tagged in and kept HBK in the heel corner. The Rated-R Superstar taunted the crowd and scored with a running shoulder thrust in the corner. Edge tried for a clothesline, but HBK countered and hit a back suplex. Torrie clapped while Shawn got the tag to Triple H who got in the ring and fought off Umaga. **

**Triple H hit a face buster and a series of clothesline to knock the Samoan Bulldozer off his feet. Umaga rolled out of the ring while Triple H fought off Edge. Umaga came back and hit that spike to Triple H's throat. **

**John got in the ring and took out Umaga to the outside. John got down the ring and John and Umaga brawled to the back. Torrie saw Cena throw Umaga into the glass pallet near the edge of the stage. Torrie stayed ringside to see **

**Edge toss Triple H into the steel steps and blasted him in the head with a steel chair. **

**"Stop" Torrie screamed helpless seeing Rated RKO take DX out **

**The ref ended the match, at that point. Rated-RKO hit a double RKO on HBK onto a steel chair. **

**"Shawn!" Torrie screamed with fright **

**HHH, who was busted open, tried to grab his sledgehammer and come to HBK's aid. However, Edge gave him a baseball slide that sent him flying onto the announce table. **

**"Come on stop it he can't defend himself," JR shouted **

**Orton later punched him in the head repeatedly. Edge then gave Triple H the one-man conchairto. The Legend Killer gave him one, too. Torrie had tears in her eyes she was pleading for John to come back and help them. **

**"Cena, Cena" The fans chanted, Torrie turned the entrance way**

**"Please John" Torrie screamed **

**Edge raised the chair ready to hit Shawn with the chair; Torrie shook her head with worry. Suddenly he put the chair down as Cena came back in the ring. Randy and Edge high tailed out of the ring while John stood in the ring shocked seeing what had been going on when he was fighting Umaga. Torrie rolled in the ring and checked on Shawn while Cena checked on Triple H as raw came to a close. **

**"Is Hunter and Shawn okay?" Torrie asked **

**"I think so," John replied **

**"Ohh" Torrie muttered, she put her head down and remembered the attack she witnessed **

**"Torrie," John said sitting next to her **

**"You didn't see it I did, I called for you" Torrie replied in John's embrace, she rested on his chest**

**"I know I came out as soon as I could" John said, Torrie nodded and continued to hug John for support. **

**End of Chapter **


	59. Tribute to the troops

**Hi guys here's another chapter of Closer to you, I hope you like it **

**Please review **

**Thanks **

**Tribute to the troops: **

**"Torrie," John called from downstairs **

**"Yeah" Torrie called back as she attached her long silver pendant to her neck**

**"Are you ready yet," John replied **

**"Nearly" Torrie said putting the last of her things in her case for the long flight to pay tribute the fighting men and woman for the armed forces**

**"You said that an hour ago," John said, Torrie looked at him as he stood in the centre of the door **

**"Okay, calm down don't worry we have ages yet" Torrie replied putting on her cream coat on. **

**"Yeah ages" John muttered as Torrie zipped up her case **

**"I'll take this to car shall I" John asked **

**"If you would babe" Torrie told giving him a smile, John smiled back at her before taking Torrie's case downstairs to his car. **

**Torrie closed the door and went downstairs; she grabbed her pink woolly scarf from the side and placed it around her neck. **

**"Is this okay?" Torrie asked John **

**"Very hot" John admired Torrie who was in jeans, a black long sleeved top with a cream jumper with flat black boots. **

**"Really" Torrie asked walking off to John **

**"Yeah you look hot in anything you wear Tor" John replied, Torrie smiled and kissed him while in his embrace**

**"So do you" Torrie spoke before walking out of hers and John's house. **

**John unlocked the car, he opened the door for his beloved girlfriend Torrie, and she gave him a sweet smile before getting in the passenger seat. John got in the drivers seat **

**"I hope Chloe, Stanley will be okay" Torrie replied **

**John started the car and pulled away from the drive "They will be fine, we left them with the best people, so stop worrying drama queen" **

**"Don't call me that, you know I hate it" Torrie said **

**"Why do you think I call you It" John asked, Torrie shook her head and laughed **

**"You know I hate you sometimes" Torrie said **

**"There was me thinking you loved me" John replied, Torrie opened her mouth and let out a laugh **

**"I do, you know I love you" Torrie spoke **

**"You know I do too," John said **

**"I certainly do" Torrie spoke with a smile **

**Later: **

**Torrie and John got to the airport; they saw, Kane, Marc (Taker), Krystal, Jillian, Ashley, Lillian, Shad, JTG, JBL, CM Punk, Shelton, Chris Masters, Melina, Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Edge, Jeff and Carlito all standing there in different groups talking. **

**"Hey" Lillian said as she hugged Torrie while the others greeted the wwe champion. **

**"Where's Mickie and Candice" Torrie asked **

**"Behind you" Mickie said behind Torrie, the playboy cover girl turned and beamed seeing her two good friends. **

**"Candice, your back" Torrie hugged her fellow playboy cover girl **

**"Yeah, my nose is all healed and I should be back on raw next week no promises though" Candice replied **

**"Good, I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you" Torrie said to Candice **

**"Yeah me too honey" Candice smiled at Torrie**

**"So does that mean that Go daddy girl is back then" JTG asked with a smirk **

**"Looks like it" Candice replied walking off with him **

**Later **

**"This is going to be the best Christmas I think" Torrie replied while John had his arms around her waist **

**"Why's that?" Mickie asked**

**"Because it's my first Christmas with John and seeing the troops on Christmas day" Torrie told **

**"Yeah well they can't be with their love ones then we will bring some Christmas cheer to them wwe style" Shad said while Lillian was in his embrace **

**"Yeah" John said **

**"It's my first time so I don't know what it will be like" Krystal admitted **

**"It will be very emotional but in a good way" Torrie told her **

**"Ohh I can't wait" Krystal replied while JBL was standing next to her **

**"I didn't go last year so it's been 2 years for me ever since I saw them" Torrie told **

**"I didn't go either" Lillian replied to Torrie **

**A couple of hours passed, it was time for the wwe superstars to get on the plane for a 21 hour journey from the states to Iraq to spread some holiday cheer to the Troops in the Iraq like the wwe has been doing for 4 years now. **

**Torrie and John were sitting together talking about anything; Melina and Nitro were sitting together watching a DVD on their laptop. Lillian and Shad were listening to music. JTG was whispering in Candice's ear making her smile. Brothers Taker and Kane were talking about USA and the fighting men and women of the armed forces. They were talking about other things as well.**

**Mickie was leaning on her pillow because she was tired; Carlito kept on pointing her keeping her awake. Mickie was trying not to laugh, she grabbed her pillow and whacked Carlito with it while Jeff was laughing along with his brother Matt and CM punk. **

**"You okay?" John asked her, Torrie lay back on her chair and turned to her boyfriend **

**"Yeah fine, I'm just happy and I can't wait to see the troops" Torrie replied **

**"I know" John spoke smiling at her, Torrie smiled and kissed him while Lillian reached over and started chatting to Torrie while people with cameras were taking pictures of the wwe superstars. **

**The plane took off and started its journey to Iraq, Torrie was talking to Lillian and Mickie while John was talking to Kane and Undertaker. **

**Torrie was listening to her ipod and was talking to John while she listened to her music **

**At night everyone had fallen asleep, Torrie was asleep on John's chest as he had his arms around while he slept.**

**Middle of night: **

**Torrie opened her eyes she looked around and saw everyone else asleep on the aircraft. Torrie looked back and saw John peacefully sleeping. Torrie smiled and rang her fingers on his cheek. **

**"Hmm" John said, he opened his eyes and saw Torrie there "Oh hey" **

**"I can't sleep" Torrie replied **

**"Ohh well try and I'll go back to sleep" John said with his eyes shut **

**"John" Torrie spoke **

**"Sorry, what's up" John said half awake **

**"Everyone else is asleep so keep your voice down" Torrie replied **

**"What's up?" John whispered **

**"That's not funny" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"So come on why can't you sleep," John asked **

**"Because I can't, I keep thinking about the troops and what they do it makes me feel guilty that I'm with the people I love they aren't" Torrie replied **

**"I know" John said **

**"No it's just that they should be home" Torrie replied **

**"Torrie, they wanted to protect and serve their country" John told her, Torrie looked down as a couple of tears escaped her eyes. John looked and hugged her for support. **

**"Look what we can do is not cry and get upset, we can be happy for them and be there for them honey, spread holiday cheer" John said putting his hand on Torrie's face. Torrie smiled and hugged him **

**"Thanks I'm glad I have you" Torrie whispered with a smile. **

**"Well you will always have me, no matter what happens" John said Torrie smiled at him**

**"No try and get some sleep," John told her **

**"Okay" Torrie closed her eyes and fell back asleep on John**

**Next day: **

**Torrie opened her eyes; she looked and saw John looking at her. Torrie smiled and got up she saw half of the superstars were still sleeping. Torrie looked over and saw Lillian talking to Shad **

**"Morning" Lillian said seeing Torrie **

**"Morning babe" Torrie smiled **

**"Are we there yet?" Torrie asked, John got up and sat up straight**

**"Yeah we're here," John said as the plane had just landed **

**The superstars got off the plane and were energised and happy to see the troops all cheering for Torrie and John smiled and waved at the troops with everyone else. A female approached John and Torrie as they are holding hands, while the fighting men and women of the armed forces greeted the rest. **

**"Hi" The woman said **

**"Hello" Torrie greeted her with a hug and John hugged her after **

**"John Cena and Torrie Wilson" The female troop said **

**"Yeah that's us" John replied while Torrie smiled **

**"My daughter loves you both very much she always said me letters about you two" She said **

**"Aww that's nice" Torrie replied with a smile**

**"Actually she sent me this story if you and I was wondering if you could read it it would mean the world to her" She asked **

**"Yeah sure of course we will" John said, Torrie smiled and hugged the female before walking off to greet more troops. **

**The Show: **

**Tribute to the troops kicked off in Iraq, Lillian was standing in the ring when John Cena's music played, the troops all cheered for the wwe champion. John came out with Torrie who was wearing a beautiful embrioded white dress that had a slid at left leg with sandals. John did his salute to the troops while Torrie clapped and smiled **

**They walked down greeting the troops in camp victory. Edge comes out to boos from the troops, he gets in the ring while Torrie stayed ringside. **

**"CENA" chant starts off and John grabs a side headlock. He gets a takeover, but Edge stands quickly, but Cena counters a backdrop into another headlock takeover.**

**Edge pushes out but takes a running shoulder block and it's into a chin lock for Cena. Edge backs him into the corner, but doesn't break clean, punching the WWE Champion in the face.**

**"OOOO" The troops all said, Torrie put her hand around her mouth after witnessing that right hand right to John's face which set him to the mat.**

**Edge takes control with a forearm and a side headlock of his own, and he takes down the champ with a shoulder block, but he runs into a hip toss and a scoop slam, which get Cena 2.**

**"Come on John" Torrie cheered**

**Irish whip into the corner but Edge moves and hits Cena with DDT. Torrie slapped her hand on the mat while the match continue**

**Edge takes control in a corner and goes up for the 10 punch, but only gets 3 before Cena hotshots him onto the top turnbuckle. Cena Irish whip Edge and plants him with fisherman's suplex for 2.**

**Edge kicks Cena in the face off an Irish whip and takes John down with a clothesline.**

**"Oh come on John" Torrie said**

**The troops begin to chant "YOU SUCK" at the Rated R superstar. Edge looked and went back to hurting John.**

**He keeps Cena down with a couple elbows to the head. He keeps on the pressure and multiple jabs and a haymaker take Cena down again, but it's only enough for a 2 count for Edge.**

**Cena goes up top only to be met by Edge, who punches him off down to the ground outside of the ring. Torrie screamed as she witnessed the fall. Torrie showing signs worry seeing John holding his mid section after falling to the floor thanks to Edge. Torrie went over there and kneeled by him but Edge grabbed her by her wrist and pushed her to the floor. The troops booed when Edge did that**

**Edge is still in control with a body scissors on Cena in the middle of the ring. He's got a chin lock as well, and Cena powers out of the holds, but Edge transitions into a side headlock.**

**Cena knees out and hits the Throwback, and both men are down. Cena charges but he meets a bit boot from Edge, and that gets a near fall.**

**Edge is fed up and goes for a chair, but the referee takes it out of his hands allowing Cena to get a roll up, but the referee is busy with the chair. Torrie is shouting at the ref to turn around.**

**Edge kicks out at two and levels Cena with a clothesline. Torrie slaps her hand on the mat trying to get John on his feet.**

**Cena starts to fight back only to be met with a spinning heel kick by Edge for two. Edge locks in the camel clutch, and it gets a "USA" chant from the troops.**

**Cena is able to stand and fall back with Edge on him, and once again both men are down. Torrie slaps her hand on the mat while the troops join her cheering for Cena.**

**They both get up at 9 and trade punches with Cena getting the best. A pair of flying shoulder blocks and the Protobomb leads to the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Irish whip into the corner and Edge gets caught on Cena's shoulders, but he gets out of the FU and hits the Edgecution DDT. Torrie shakes her head not wanting Edge to be victorious**

**Cena kicks out at 2. Edge climbs up top and Cena catches him, but Edge gets out and takes Cena down with an electric chair drop. Edge sets up for the Spear, but Cena dodges and Edge hits the corner, allowing Cena to hit the FU and pick up the win.**

**"Here you winner John Cena" Lillian said, the troops were going crazy for the wwe champion. John stood up and marine salute the troops. Torrie gets in the ring with tears in her eyes, she emotionally struck by the atmosphere**

**John turns and hugs her while she holds up his hand**

**"You crying"**

**"No" Torrie said wiping her eyes, John hugged her she smiled and blew kisses to the troops. Torrie got out of the ring and hugged and kissed different troops before walking up the ramp with John.**

**The show ended recapping the different experiences that the wwe superstars had with the troops and the matches they had at the show. Different videos were shown Torrie and John talking on the plane and them with lots of troops who were laughing. Lillian in a group photo with John, Torrie, Shad, Mickie, Maria and JBL. Rated RKO with different troops from Camp Victory. The show ended with all glimpses of the fighting men and women of the armed forces sending their loves ones messages and the wwe spreading some holiday cheer. It finished showing a picture of Torrie and John with lots of troops and John saluting off the show.**

**3 days later: the wwe superstars were back in the US after having a great experience spreading holiday cheer for the troops.**

**Torrie was standing outside in the rain and wind; she didn't care as her hair was blowing in her face. John opened the hotel room door and saw Torrie standing there just staring up into the sky. She placed her hands in her dark green coat**

**"I thought you would be out here," John said**

**"Yeah" Torrie replied not turning around just staring up out the sky**

**"What are you doing out here?" John asked her, Torrie turned around to face him**

**"Nothing just thinking" Torrie replied**

**"Ohh of what?" John asked**

**"It seems weird that 3 days ago we were with the troops in Iraq" Torrie replied**

**"Yeah we had fun didn't we" John spoke**

**"Yeah we always do have fun" Torrie told, she walked back in before John could say something back**

**John opened their hotel room door and saw Torrie sitting on the sofa. John sat down and looked at her "Torrie what's wrong?"**

**"You know what I found weird is that those troops don't know that they might die soon and they still manage put a smile on their face" Torrie said**

**"Yeah"**

**"And me I thought my life was over when Peter left me" Torrie said**

**"Torrie you have remained strong just like them," John said with arm on Torrie**

**"Yeah" Torrie smiled**

**"And anyways I didn't want to say this in front of the others but it seemed to me that they were excited to see you the most, I mean you bought a smile on their faces along with the others," John told Torrie**

**Torrie laughed with a smile "I mean how many marriage proposals did you get I thought maybe you would leave me for one of them"**

**"No, I was so honoured to be there with you" Torrie replied, "You're the soldier I want to spend my life with"**

**"Phew" John said, Torrie smiled "I'm glad" Torrie laughed before kissing John**

**End of chapter**

**I had to put this in there, I loved the show of Tribute of the troops I don't care that's its still Christmas lol. Please review thanks**

**Chapter 57: Cena vs. K-Fed**


	60. New start new year

**Chapter 58: **

**John was the first one to wake up, he looked and saw his love of his life Torrie sleeping in his lovely embrace, John looked at the time it was past 11 in the morning, John groaned. John didn't wake up Torrie. He smiled for a couple of seconds seeing the image of Torrie sleeping. She looked like an amazing angel, her beauty shown though the window as the sun fell on her rosy face. John never wanted to let Torrie go, he moved his hand and put his hand on Torrie's face. He ran his fingers down her silky skin. **

**"Mmm..." Torrie muttered still half an asleep, a few seconds passed before Torrie opened her eyes and woke up from her deep slumber. She smiled at the first thing she saw in the morning, her sexy boyfriend John Cena. **

**"Morning sleeping beauty" John replied seeing Torrie awake. **

**"Good morning to you too" Torrie spoke with a smile. **

**"What's the time" Torrie asked stretching in bed. **

**"11:30" John told, Torrie moaned and fell back on John's bare muscular chest. She smiled hearing his steady heartbeat. **

**"Torrie come on we have to get up" John told Torrie. **

**"Give me one good reason, why we can't stay here" Torrie asked **

**"Okay well we have to get up for raw, how's that for a reason" John asked, Torrie looked and got up from John's chest. **

**"But I don't want too" Torrie pouted putting the covers over her head. **

**John looked and laughed a little before saying "Torrie Anne Wilson, get up now" John said trying to take the covers off Torrie. "Come on I don't want to either but we have too" **

**"Fine" Torrie replied, John took the covers off Torrie, he sat on the edge of the bed, Torrie smiled and jumped on John's back, John let out a laugh before grabbing and flipping Torrie over so she landed in his lap.**

**"Hey no fair" Torrie replied holding her white nightie, John laughed **

**"So I win, now come on time to get up" John said kissing on her rosy lips, Torrie giggled as John started to kiss her neck, she placed her hands around John's neck as they melted into a hot loving make out session. **

**"We don't have time for this Torrie" John said stopping the make out session, before Torrie could answer **

"**Okay I'll go and get dressed" Torrie replied getting up **

**20 minutes later **

**Torrie came out in jeans with beige top with black wedges. John smiled and grabbed her by her waist and kissed her on the neck. Torrie smiled and turned around and kissed him while in his embrace. **

**Later at the arena **

"**So you looking forward to going against Kevin Federline tonight" Torrie asked **

"**Oh yeah really looking forward to it" John said with a smile **

"**Yeah, happy New Year" Torrie said with her hands around John's neck **

"**You too" **

"**Great new day and new year, you're going to beat Kevin Federline tonight" Torrie replied, John smiled and kissed her starting a make out session **

**Mickie knocked on the door and slid in the door, Torrie stopped kissing John and turned to Mickie **

"**Hey Mickie" Torrie smiled **

"**Hi hun, emm sorry to interrupt but Torrie we have a match" Mickie told **

"**Okay" Torrie said, she went to walk away but John bought her back for a everlasting kiss before letting walk out with Mickie **

"**So have you heard from Trish?" Mickie asked walking with Torrie **

"**Yeah this weekend" **

"**How is she the last I heard she had been with John's cousin" Mickie replied **

"**Yeah apparently to John they are getting on great" Torrie spoke **

"**Yeah at least she's happy" Mickie told **

"**I don't know if she will be coming back to wwe," Torrie told **

"**No" Mickie replied **

"**What about you?" Mickie asked Torrie **

"**Yeah I'm great, I'm never been happier Mickie I'm glad that I took the advice before it was too late" Torrie said with a smile **

"**I'm glad" Mickie replied they walked in the women's locker room**

"**Even though it's my and Peter's wedding anniversary I'm okay" Torrie said **

"**Aww sweetie" Mickie said **

"**Yeah but I'm happy" Torrie said **

**Suddenly someone come to the door, Mickie answered the door **

"**A Torrie Wilson" He asked **

"**That's me," Torrie said **

"**You have a secret admirer," He said before leaving **

"**God ten minutes he's already sending you flowers" Mickie told laughing, Torrie smiled and looked at the flowers**

"**Their gorgeous" Torrie smiled until she read the card, Torrie threw them in the bin. Mickie looked confused when she did that.**

"**Torrie" Mickie told, she got the card out of the bin, Torrie had her back to her while she read the card **

**Happy Anniversary Torrie, love Peter xxxxxx**

"**Their from peter" Mickie said, Torrie turned and put the card in the bin **

"**He's not going to do this now" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie" **

"**No I won't let him ruin it" Torrie said**

"**Torrie you have to tell John" Mickie said, Torrie looked at her **

"**No I don't" Torrie told **

"**Yes you do," Mickie replied "It won't hurt but John does need to know" **

"**Why all he do is go after him" Torrie told **

"**Please just don't please" Torrie replied before going into the other room. Mickie looked and grabbed the card. John opened the door looking for Torrie **

"**Hey Mickie" John said **

**Mickie James turned around and looked at him "John I think there is something you should know" **

"**Ohh what?" John asked, Mickie came forward and put the card in the wwe champion's hand. John looked confused he looked and read it. Mickie could see the anger and annoyance in his face **

"**Why didn't Torrie tell me?" John said **

"**She only got it today" Mickie told**

**Torrie came out in a black skirt, black bikini top with a see through black top and black knee boots. She smiled seeing John but her smile faded when she saw John hold a piece of card**

"**I'll leave you to it" Mickie told before walking out of the door **

"**Why didn't you tell me?" John asked Torrie **

"**I couldn't" Torrie spoke **

"**Why?" John asked Torrie **

"**Because it doesn't matter, he doesn't matter" Torrie replied ripping the card up**

"**Torrie" **

"**No I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter, you're the one I want," Torrie told with her hands around John's neck **

"**But" **

"**No John end of story" Torrie replied, John nodded and kissed her **

"**My match with K-fed kicks off raw" John said **

"**Okay" **

**John walked off still having doubts about Peter's re appearance. He turned to Torrie "So you coming?" Torrie looked and smiled and left with John. **

**Raw kicked off with fireworks and the announcers welcomed us and said happy New Year to everyone. Lillian was standing in the ring ready to announce the following match **

**John Cena's music hit, the fans got on their feet and held up their signs and cheered loudly when he came out. Torrie came out looking beautiful and glowing. Torrie smiled and clapped as John did his salute and held up his title. Torrie blew kisses as she walked down the ring. **

**John got in the ring and opened the ropes for Torrie she smiled and said thanks. John took off his hat and flung it into the crowd with his top and gave his chain to the ref**

**Lillian got the card and began to read it introducing John's opponent The rapper Kevin Federline. John put his hands on his hips and nodded after hearing that while Torrie was laughing with Lillian **

**Kevin Federline music America's most hated played Kevin came out singing his song in a K-Fed wore a boxer's robe to the ring, but wrestled in a white T-shirt and khaki shorts.** **. He taunted the crowd before announcing to Cena that he made this match a no disqualication match, John nodded and told him to come down. Kevin continued to talk on the mic introducing his personal trainer and friend Johnny nitro. Kevin and Johnny walked down the ring. Torrie got out of the apron and waited ringside for thr match to start **

**Kevin taunted John but told him to wait one minute, he got some boxing gloves and a mouthpiece. Torrie was laughing so hard her head was down **

"**What the fuck?" John said **

**Kevin then got Nitro to put boxing headgear on him. John was on his knees taking all this in. He got up and moved forward to him" You read now are you fight me today or next year" **

**The match finally got underway, John gave K-fed a free headlock who took the opportunity and started squeeze John. John powered out of it and lifted K-Fed in the air but he landed on his feet. Torrie cheered and clapped **

**Federline got annoyed and went to Nitro for some tips while John waited patiently on the opposite side of the ring. He started talking to Torrie sensing he had time to talk **

"**Cena, Cena" The fans chanted**

**K-Fed took his gloves off, Nitro, meanwhile, gave the ref a chair and suggested a full-nelson challenge. John looked at Federline as he was saying he wants to try a masterlock challenge. John sighed and said "Fine, fine" he sat down and let him put the move on him. Torrie clapped as John powered out of it. He looked annoyed at this point **

**Federline took his headgear and mouthpiece off he was angry, he walked straight to John and asked for a test of strength. John sighed and clasped hands with Federline, Torrie couldn't help but laugh when John used on arm. K fed used both of his and took Cena to the mat and put him in a cross armbreaker. **

**The champ picked K-Fed up and placed him on the second turnbuckle. Nitro tried to get involved, but Cena easily disposed of him by throwing him over the ropes. Torrie clapped until Federline snuck behind John and gave him a low blow. K-Fed started to talk trash in Cena's face. Torrie clapped as John hoisted K fed up into the FU. Before he could Fu the rapper Umaga showed up and delivered a right hand to John's face and splashed on him on the heart and the chest**

"**John!" Torrie screamed helpless**

**Estrada picked up the wwe title he gave it to Umaga. The monster looked at it before getting ready to hit John with it. Torrie knew what was going to happen. **

"**Wait a minute Umaga has the wwe championship" JR said **

"**No" Torrie shouted, she turned away when John got blasted in the head between the eyes with his own wwe title. Umaga looked at him and titled his head to the side before leaving the ring. Torrie was worried because hadn't moved he was knocked out with that shot. **

"**Oh my god you have to kidding" King said **

**Kevin got back in the ring and put his hand over his John's face, John didn't move so K- Fed smiled and posed by placing her elbow on John's chest for the 3 count. Torrie couldn't believe her eyes when Kevin Federline thanks to Umaga beat John. K- Fed posed around the ring and threw money at Cena and taunted the crowd with his personal trainer while John lay unconscious in the ring. K- Fed threw some money at Torrie and gave her smirk; Torrie gave them a death stare with her green eyes. **

"**Wow Torrie doesn't look happy" JR said looking at the beauty known as Torrie Wilson **

**Kevin Federline and Johnny Nitro left the ring while the ref tended to John. Torrie shook her head before getting in the ring. She kneeled by John and tried to wake the wwe champion Raw went to a break while Torrie was in the ring with John. **

**Later**

"**I can't believe that" Torrie said, John was not happy at all that thanks to Umaga he lost against Kevin Federline **

"**You know you're not the only one" John said annoyed **

**Torrie didn't know what to say, John seemed so angry and annoyed and now he's in this 4 on 1 match later tonight made him angrier but it made Torrie worried more than angry. **

"**So do you know what's going on with Trish and Marc?" Torrie asked him **

"**Emm no and I don't care" John said **

"**Look just because you're angry and believe so am I but don't take this out on me not at least today please…." **

"**Torrie just stop talking, your voice is going through me" John said **

"**Do you even know what today is?" Torrie asked a little upset**

"**Yeah new years day, where I got beat by Kevin Federline" John said **

"**You haven't got a clue" Torrie stormed off, John turned around and looked **

"**No Torrie I'm sorry" John said but Torrie slammed the door walking away upset and angry. **

**End of Chapter **

**Torrie stormed down the corridor upset and angry after how John talked to her. She knew that John was angry that Kevin Federline beat him tonight but he didn't have take it out her. Torrie opened the women's locker room door and saw Mickie **

"**Hey" Torrie uttered **

"**Hey" Mickie said "Sorry I told John but…" **

"**Mickie it's okay and anyway I don't care John is being a total ass it's not my fault that he lost" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah I know it was Umaga's" Mickie told her **

"**Exactly" Torrie told Mickie **

**Suddenly a confident and proud Melina came in the locker room, Mickie and Torrie turned to her. Torrie looked at Melina who had a smirk on her face **

"**Hi Torrie" Melina smirked "How's lover boy woke up yet god what shot huh" Melina laughed. Torrie sarcastically laughed before placing her hands on her hips **

"**Yeah Melina" **

"**You know just Kevin Federline said he would shock the world beating John Cena and you know what he did" **

**Torrie laughed with Mickie James leaving Melina fuming **

"**What's so funny?" **

"**What you just said Melina, If It wasn't for Umaga John would have beat K-Fed Mr supposed greatest rapper with one hand" Torrie shot back **

"**No don't think so" Melina said angry **

"**Ohh I do, Kevin Federline is nothing but a poser and a fake and you know what just like you, you were real reason why Britney and K-Fed split because he would rather be someone just like him a fake!" Torrie said **

"**Woo Torrie" Mickie slapped Torrie's hand**

"**You know what I'm going to give Kevin a nice present and you know what Torrie" Melina turned away before slapping Torrie around her face and pushing her into the edge of the sink. Torrie looked at her and grabbed her Melina and took down. She kicked Melina into showers. Melina screamed as Torrie soaked her with cold water. Melina got up and pushed Torrie before running away. Torrie touched her wet hair and had a look of anger on her face. She held her sore face after Melina slapped her around the face. **

**It was time for the divas match, Torrie's music hit she came out in light pink hot pants, black belt with a diamond pink bikini top and pink leg warmers. Torrie came out with Chloe and her partner and good friend Mickie James. Torrie smiled and blew kisses to the fans while Mickie jumped up and down in white skirt, pink strappy top and white boots. The two divas walked down the ring talking and laughing. Mickie rolled in the ring and jumped on the ropes and did her normal pose before walking down while Torrie got in the ring and held up Chloe and her title. **

"**Well we saw Torrie earlier when Kevin Federline beat John Cena, I still can't believe that" JR said **

"**Me neither JR" King said **

**Melina came out with a look of anger after a fight in the women's locker room with Torrie. Melina got down the apron and waited for partner Victoria **

**Torrie and Melina started off, Melina screamed and pushed into the corner and delivered a right to the face. Torrie fell down to her knees. Melina went to pick Torrie up by her hair but Torrie got a shot to her mid section. Torrie kicked Melina in the midsection and hit a handstand head scissors to Melina. Melina slapped the mat she looked and saw Torrie with a smile. Melina went for Torrie but she ducked and kicked Melina and hit her with a suplex**

"**Torrie" Mickie cheered with the fans **

**Torrie whipped Melina to the turnbuckle; Victoria got a knee in the back. Torrie turned and slapped Victoria off the apron but this gave Melina an opportunity to smack Torrie on the back and yanked her down by her hair to the mat. Melina delivered some forearms to the face of Torrie and started to bang Torrie's head off the mat. Melina grabbed Torrie and planted her with a body slam. Torrie kicked out at two. **

**Melina went to pick Torrie up but Torrie dropped her with a head scissors. Torrie got a tag to Mickie while Victoria got the tag. Mickie and Victoria went at each other with right hands. Torrie smiled and clapped as Mickie took down Victoria with elbows and clotheslines. She dropkicked Victoria and went for her finisher**

"**Aaaa" Mickie said holding Melina, Torrie nodded and clapped but Melina got involved. Torrie took Melina to the floor as Victoria had Mickie in a spinning side walk slam, she connected with it and went for a widows peak but Torrie kicked her in the mid section so Mickie battled Victoria to the outside. Melina took Torrie to the turnbuckle, she went to squash her but Torrie jumped over her and got a roll up for the victory **

"**Here's the winner Torrie Wilson and Mickie James" Lillian said proudly **

**Torrie got out of the ring while Melina was having a fit, first Torrie embarrasses then she loses the match. Victoria got in the ring and glared seeing Mickie and Torrie hug. **

"**You'll pay at New years Revolution Torrie! Victoria shouted **

**Torrie just smiled and held up her hand with Mickie as the victorious team. **

**Torrie and Mickie got backstage; they were talking and laughing when John approached them **

"**I'll leave you to it" Mickie told she gave Torrie a hug before leaving John and Torrie together **

"**I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to take it out you" John said**

"**Okay" Torrie smiled hugging him **

"**I know it's not your fault it's just that at the moment it hasn't been a great new years for me. I mean first Peter comes back and now K-Fed has beaten me" John said **

"**John," **

"**And it gets even better now I'm in a 4 on 1 match" John said **

"**Aww baby" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**You see," John said with a smile **

"**Yeah okay, and John the Peter thing shouldn't bother you" Torrie told **

"**I know, but it does" John replied to Torrie **

"**Well u shouldn't, it's you I want no one else" Torrie replied to him **

"**Yeah" **

"**Yep" Torrie said with a kiss **

**Victoria was making her way out to the ring with her checklist; she stepped in the ring and said that there was one more undeserving diva that need to be added to her list. Victoria stepped out of the ring she looked like she was going to go but she grabbed Lillian by her hair. Lillian screamed as Victoria rolled the scared diva in the ring **

"**Victoria got Lillian" King said **

**"What is she doing?" JR asked **

**"She said that there is anpther underserving diva still to be on her list" King said **

**Victoria kicked Lillian in the stomach before setting her up for the widow's peak; she flipped over Lillian on her back. Torrie came down freshly dressed in a white skirt with a pink top and black knee boots. Torrie slid in the ring ****and kicked Victoria in the mid section and grabbed her but Victoria scrabbled out of the ring while Torrie checked on Lillian **

**Later**

**It was time for the main event of the evening, which didn't look good for the wwe champion. Kevin Federline came out and gloated about his win over Cena earlier on and said John couldn't see Kevin Federline that got booed by all the fans. He took a seat next to King and JR to join them for some commentary **

**Umaga made his way out with his handler, and then it was Coach and Nitro. John music played he came out with a face like thunder without Torrie. He got in the ring and looked at all his opponents seeing it was stacked against him tonight. **

**Cena and Umaga started things off with a brawl. Cena hit a diving shoulder tackle and ducked a running Umaga offensive attempt that sent the Samoan Bulldozer over the top rope. Melina came down promoting Torrie come down and take out Melina. **

**Nitro came in and hit John at back of his head sending him to the mat. Torrie clapped as John came back with a clothesline. And a fisherman suplex before throwing him shoulder first into the ring post **

"**Woo John" Torrie clapped **

**Umaga came back in and dropped Cena with a Samoan Drop. Torrie started to get worried while Umaga grabbed John and dragged him to the corner The Samoan went to the ropes and tried for a Banzai Drop, but Cena got his knees up. Torrie clapped and smiled seeing John fight back. **

**Cena went on a roll at that point, taking out everyone in his path and putting Umaga in the STFU. Umaga's manager got in the ring with a chair but John stopped him with a kick to Estrada. He hit Umaga twice with it getting the DQ Cena gave Nitro and Coach the FU. Torrie couldn't believe what she was seeing John was Fuing everyone in site. Cena got out of the ring and grabbed K-Fed and crushed him with an FU getting back at the rapper. John grabbed his title and held it up and looked directly at Umaga. Torrie stepped in the ring and looked at John. He turned and saw Torrie standing with him, he hugged her as raw came to a close with Torrie and John standing tall in the ring.**

**After raw went off the air, John looked and grabbed Kevin Federline and put him on his shoulders while Torrie clapped as she watched John give the rapper a goodbye gift another FU. **

"**It's not that I can't see you, it's that I don't want to see you bitch" John said before leaving the ring with Torrie while the fans cheered as John did his salute with Torrie by his side. **

**End of chapter **


	61. New years revolution

**New years Revolution: **

**Torrie and John entered the arena that was holding the pay per view new years Revolution. Torrie was walking beside John, she was ready to go one on one with the crazed diva Victoria but she was scared that John was going one on one with Umaga for the wwe title.**

**They entered John's locker room and saw DX standing there**

**"Hey," John greeted with a hug**

**"Hey man, you ready tonight" Shawn asked John**

**"Yeah, it's going to be tough but I will do everything I can to walk out the wwe champion" John said**

**"Yeah, we are going to show the other side to Rated RKO of DX" Hunter replied**

**"Yeah" John said**

**"Anyways good luck Torrie and John see you later" Shawn spoke leaving with his best friend the game Triple H**

**"Ohh I better get ready" Torrie replied, John nodded**

**Torrie smiled and changed into her wrestling attire, she slipped on a white skirt a silver belt, she put on her white top and tied it up at the back, it shown the tip of her pink bra with her white flat boots.**

**"Wow nice" John replied, "You sure you can wrestle in that"**

**"Of course" Torrie said putting on her short pink bead necklace**

**"Okay good luck" John replied, Torrie smiled and kissed him before going for her match against Victoria.**

**Melina was walking backstage; she was angry because her man Johnny Nitro lost against Jeff Hardy. Victoria stopped her with her checklist in her hand.**

**"Hey Melina" Victoria smiled**

**"Victoria I haven't got time, I'm sorry" Melina spoke**

**"Whoa please Melina, just a moment of your time please" Victoria said with a smile**

**"Now you see my checklist has all the wwe divas on it, and look all ticked off but you see there is another box and you know the diva is you Melina it's you" Victorai told**

**"You see I have been watching you, and we have something in common we both hate Torrie Wilson," Victoria said**

**"Got that right" Melina said with anger, she was still angry after last week when Torrie embarrassed her**

**"You see Melina, you and me could team up and we could take over the women's division, we could run it all if you help me become women's champion" Victoria said**

**"I don't know"**

**"And remember what Torrie did to your personal friend Kevin Federline" Victoria said**

**"Just think about it okay" Victoria spoke to Melina; she sniffed her hair before running away leaving Melina thinking.**

**Lillian was in the ring, ready to announce the following wwe women's championship match**

**Victoria music hit, she came out with a smirk and her checklist. Victoria went to the announce table and told Jerry and JR to watch and learn. Victoria got in the ring and stared at Lillian**

**"You know if it wasn't for Torrie, Lillian would have suffered that Widows peak" King said**

**Torrie's music played, the Boise native came out with a smile. She posed and blew her peace kiss sign to the fans before holding her women's title up before resting it on her shoulder.**

**Torrie licked her lips showing a little nerve as she walked down the ring knowing what Victoria can do. Torrie stepped in the ring and held up her women's title**

**Victoria recently have took out all the divas on raw, she broke Candice's nose, pinned Maria, Mickie James and even pinned Torrie after that horrible widows peak" JR said**

**"Yeah but Torrie has beat Victoria as well, one in one action and a mixed tag match" King replied**

**Torrie and Victoria went face to face, Victoria was telling Torrie she's hers now and she will be the women's championship. Torrie smirked and nodded pulling away from Victoria**

**Torrie and Victoria locked up,. Victoria pushed Torrie down to the mat. Torrie looked at her with anger and got back up and locked up again. This time Torrie pushed Victoria to the fall to the mat.**

**Victoria stared at Torrie with a glare, Torrie smiled at her as Victoria got on her feet**

**"Come on Victoria" Torrie replied, Victoria looked at her before locking up again. Victoria pushed Torrie into the turnbuckle, the ref made the count. Victoria let go and looked at Torrie before slapping her around the face**

**"OOOO" The fans chanted**

**"What a slap from Victoria" King said**

**Torrie turned the other way, and slapped Victoria around the face before taking her down to the mat. Torrie picked Victoria up by her hair and swung across the ring. She went to pick her up but Victoria kicked her the mid section and grabbed a arm lock and twisted Torrie's arm. Torrie bent down and yelped as her arm was being pulled by Victoria**

**"No chance Torrie" Victoria screamed, Torrie did a cartwheel and a monkey flip to get Victoria off her**

**"A monkey flip from Torrie" JR replied**

**"Torrie certainly has improved JR" king replied**

**Victoria shouted and went for Torrie; she ducked her and did a couple arm drags before a swinging neck breaker.**

**"Maybe Cena has been training Torrie" King replied**

**"Maybe" JR spoke**

**Torrie picked Victoria up by her hair and kicked her in the midsection. Torrie bounced off the ropes and did the same move John do sending Victoria face first**

**"Cena, Cena" The fans chanted seeing John do that move**

**"That's what John does" King replied**

**"I think your right King maybe John has been training Torrie" JR replied**

**Torrie grabbed Victoria; Victoria kicked Torrie in the midsection. Torrie screamed as Victoria picked her up on her shoulders and swung her into a slam. Torrie lay motionless after being dropped on her head**

**Victoria went for the cover but Torrie kicked out. Victoria slapped the mat and grabbed Torrie by her hair and smacked her head off the mat. Torrie yelped in pain. Victoria did it again and again. She picked Torrie up by her hair and pulled her on her back and pulled Torrie's roots hard. Torrie screamed as Victoria let go and she went to the mat. Victoria went to do it again but Torrie flipped over and nailed a kick to her face.**

**Victoria stopped Torrie and yanked her down by her hair; she picked Torrie up by her hair and yanked her down again. Victoria kicked Torrie in the stomach and the chest. Victoria put her boot on Torrie's throat and face.**

**Lillian got up from her seat and looked at Victoria**

**"Sit your ass down Lillian" Victoria shouted, she turned around and tried to pick Torrie up by her hair, but Torrie stopped her and hit Victoria with a right hand. She back body drop to Victoria**

**"Torrie, Torrie" Lillian cheered trying to help Torrie**

**Torrie came behind Victoria and rolled her up, Victoria pushed and sent Torrie through the middle ropes to crash and burn on the floor. Torrie yelped holding her stomach and head.**

**"Well what a crash and burn landing for Torrie" King said**

**"Yeah Torrie must be hurt, well she's holding her stomach" JR spoke**

**Lillian got up and tried to help Torrie up but Victoria pushed her out of the way. Victoria rammed Torrie face first on the apron. Victoria back in the ring not wanted to get counted out. Torrie was getting back on the apron; she stood up until Victoria again knocked her off the apron.**

**"Torrie needs to get in the ring," King spoke**

**Torrie got back on the apron, Victoria grabbed her by her hair, and Torrie stopped her and roped her against the ropes. Victoria turned holding her throat only for Torrie to clothesline her. Torrie grabbed Victoria and for DDT but Victoria rammed into the turnbuckle. Torrie yelped and fell down in the corner.**

**Victoria maniacally smiled and grabbed Torrie in a criss cross choke and put her knee on Torrie's back.**

**"Torrie's in trouble" JR replied**

**"You think JR, she has her head bent back, both arms choking herself out and she has a crazy diva like Victoria behind her just ripping her hair out" King said**

**Lillian got up from her chair and tried to cheer Torrie on**

**"Well Lillian trying to help Torrie" JR replied**

**Torrie finally broke the move, Victoria kicked Torrie and picked her up and put her on her shoulders. Torrie reserved into a spinning head scissors. Lillian clapped with a smile. Torrie took down Victoria with a threz press, Victoria rolled out of the ring. Melina came down the ring and picked up Victoria.**

**Torrie shook her head and got out of the ring and punched Melina and hit her face on the steps. Torrie rolled back in Victoria she went for her DDT, Melina grabbed Torrie's foot stopping her.**

**"Wait a minute Mickie and Candice here to help Torrie" JR said**

**Mickie kicked Melina down, Torrie smiled and turned around. Victoria kicked her in the stomach and positioned Torrie in for the widow's peak. Lillian saw what was happening and got in the ring. Victoria flipped Torrie over on her back but Torrie fought out of it and landed on her feet. Victoria went for her Torrie ducked and Lillian hit Victoria in the head with her microphone. Lillian kneeled down on the mat**

**"NO!" Melina screamed**

**"Go on Torrie" Mickie and Candice cheered**

**Torrie grabbed Victoria and hit a twisted neck breaker getting the win and retaining the wwe women's title**

**"Here's your winner still women's champion Torrie Wilson" Lillian held Torrie's arm up. Torrie smiled and hugged Lillian.**

**"Right here" Mickie said holding Torrie's arm up**

**Torrie hugged Candice and Mickie, Torrie, Mickie, Candice and Lillian held hands and held up for the fans.**

**"Well Torrie retains will John Cena still be the wwe champion at the end of the night" JR said**

**Torrie got out of the ring with Mickie and Candice. Torrie held up her women's title as Victoria had a tantrum in the middle of the ring with Melina. Torrie blew a kiss to Victoria and Melina and took a bow before walking out of the fans sight.**

**"Thanks girls" Torrie replied**

**"Yeah well Victoria and Melina want to team up on you then we'll help you," Mickie said with a smile**

**"Well thanks" Torrie replied with a smile**

**"Tor, you okay?" Candice asked**

**"Yeah it's just John facing Umaga," Torrie told "Umaga has dominated everyone his ever been in the ring with I just know that John is going to be beaten up pretty bad tonight"**

**"Well he is the wwe champion Torrie" Mickie replied**

**"Yeah you're right, Torrie said**

**"Okay" Candice and Mickie said trying to ease Torrie's nerves**

**"You know I do hope John wins against Umaga" Candice told**

**"Yeah but I don't like he's chances" Mickie replied**

**"Oh thanks very much" John spoke, Torrie looked behind her and hugged John**

**"Ohh sorry John, it's just that…." Mickie replied**

**"Don't worry" John replied smiling, Torrie was leaning on him**

**"Well done, told you could take her," John replied to Torrie**

**"Yeah come on, we better go see you later" Torrie replied leaving with John**

**"Bye" Mickie and Candice said to the couple**

**John and Torrie walked into his locker room, Torrie spoke up after closing the door**

**"You okay?" Torrie asked**

**"Yeah fine" John replied**

**"You know John it's okay to be nervous when you are going to go one on one with Umaga" Torrie replied**

**"I'm not, I know what he can do" John said**

**"Yeah he put you through a blackboard, hit you in the head with a monitor yeah you know exactly what he can do" Torrie said to him**

**"Look Torrie what do you want me to say no to Umaga, give him the wwe title" John said**

**"No"**

**"I'm going to do what I always do" John replied**

**"Ohh I know, never think and get my ass kicked" Torrie spoke**

**"Torrie"**

**"Look I'm worried okay I mean he has dominated everyone in his path and I don't want you to eliminated" Torrie replied**

**John placed his hat back on his head before turning to Torrie, he grabbed Torrie by her hand and said "Torrie have some faith in me"**

**"I'm going to get changed" Torrie replied snatching her hand away, John sighed as he heard the door slam**

**Torrie came out fresh and nice; she was in a light pink skirt, with a black lacy top that ties up at the front. Torrie slipped on her black knee boots. Her hair was curly with a butterfly clip in her hair Torrie put her silver bracelet along with her gold heart necklace.**

**"So are you going to talk to me, or ignore me" John asked, Torrie didn't answer and put on her lip-gloss.**

**John laughed a little "I guess I take that as a no" Torrie turned and looked at him**

**"John you know that I love you but soon you're going to get yourself killed" Torrie replied to him, Torrie lowered her head. John looked and picked her head up**

**"I know but I have to do this Torrie" John said**

**"I guess, just huh try and stay alive" Torrie spoke, John smiled and hugged her**

**"Yeah" John replied, Torrie kissed him before he went off to face the undefeated samoran bulldozer Umaga.**

**"You know what is next JR?" King said**

**"The wwe championship is going to be decided, let's show you how this two came to New Year Revolution" JR replied, a hype video of the rivalry between John Cena and Umaga played before the match**

**Umaga's music hit, the monster came stooping out like he normally does. He started speaking in his own language while his manager walked behind him. Umaga got in the ring.**

**John Cena's music hit, he walked minus Torrie, he told her to stay backstage. John looked right at Umaga before doing his marine salute. John walked down the ring and rolled in the ring holding his title.**

**Torrie came out down the ramp, the fans cheered seeing her even though John told her not to come. Torrie still stayed ringside and watched the John Cena and Umaga match continue.**

**They circled each other to start. Umaga made his charge, but Cena ducked and connected with a couple of jabs. Umaga started to shout showing that it wasn't working. John looked at him as Umaga went for him. John pulled down the ropes and Umaga went to the outside. Torrie clapped seeing John do that**

**John looked at Torrie and asked "Go" Torrie shook her head saying she's staying.**

**Umaga climbed back to the apron, but Cena tried to knock him back to the floor.**

**"Come on John" Torrie shouted.**

**The Samoan countered and grabbed John by his neck and threw him over the ropes to the outside floor with only using one hand. Torrie screamed and held her hair with worry seeing John down on the outside**

**"Wow that was bad, the height" JR said**

**"Yeah I mean look at this, Umaga just threw him over like a sack of potatoes" King replied as the footage showed a couple of times.**

**"Well Torrie obviously worried" JR said seeing Torrie with a look of worry**

**Torrie went over there, she was about to check on John but Umaga got out of the ring and shouted at her scaring her off.**

**He followed by tossing Cena into the ring steps. Torrie shook her head with worry. Umaga rolled John back in the ring; Umaga continued to build momentum with basic offence.**

**Cena came back with a boot to the face and a back elbow, but Umaga regained control with a hard clothesline.**

**"Oh god" Torrie spoke**

**The champ staggered back to his feet and tried to fight back, but Umaga caught him with a Samoan Drop.**

**"John!" Torrie screamed with worry seeing him getting taken out by Umaga**

**Cena rolled to the apron and reached his feet. Umaga gave him a running shoulder block, that sent Cena crashing face-first into the announce table.**

**"Come on John," Torrie clapped**

**Umaga grabbed John and smacked John face first again on the announce table. John lost his balance and fell into Umaga who moved so John fell to the floor. Worry was reflecting in Torrie's eyes. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear.**

**Umaga got back in the ring, John tried to do a sunset flip, Torrie clapped with a smile as John with all the strength tried to knock Umaga down. Umaga held on he stopped and was about to squash Cena but John moved out of the way. Torrie clapped as Umaga crashed and burned.**

**Cena tried to body slam Umaga**

**"Woo come on" Torrie cheered, her smile faded because of the size of Umaga made him fall backwards on the champ for the near fall. Torrie slapped her hand on the mat trying to help John.**

**"Cena tried to a body slam but Umaga is too big he fell on top of the champ" King said**

**The Samoan Bulldozer methodically wore down Cena and knocked him back to the apron. Cena hung Umaga's neck on the top rope**

**"Go John, come on" Torrie replied while she continued to watch the match**

**John went to the top rope. He came flying off with a cross body block, but Umaga caught him into a tilt-a-whirl Rock Bottom-type maneuver. Using a headbutt leaving the champ dazed and a running should tackle, Umaga maintained complete control. Torrie slapped both hands on the mat getting the crowd behind Cena**

**Umaga went to pick up John but he kicked Umaga and with the Throwback. Umaga got straight back up and screamed hitting Cena with a spinning wheel kick.**

**"Come on John!" Torrie screamed with fright**

**Umaga grabbed a motionless Cena by the hand and dragged him to the ropes. Umaga looked down at his manager who was telling him to hurt Cena. Torrie watched in horror while Umaga jumped on the ropes unto John's chest. He connected with another one. He went for a third one**

**"John, John" Torrie screamed, John got his knees up stopping Umaga squashing him for the third time.**

**"That has to hurt Umaga, I mean he's still a man" King said**

**Cena looked and went for the FU, Again Umaga to big and this time he fell on Cena's back. Umaga picked John up he saw Torrie was looking worried. He threw John right at Torrie's feet**

**Torrie stepped back for a couple of seconds; she got down and tried to help John.**

**"Please John," Torrie replied shaking him**

**Umaga got out of the ring and shouted at Torrie and pushed her to the floor. Torrie laid on the ramp holding her head**

**"Oww" Torrie yelped getting to her feet.**

**Estrada smiled and praised his monster. John looked and saw Torrie on her knees holding her head. John toe holded Umaga on the steps and smacked the monster on the steps. Torrie was clapping while holding her head.**

**John rolled Umaga back in the ring, and hit him with a shoulder block taking the monster off his feet. Somehow Umaga hurting Torrie made John find more strength.**

**John hit Umaga with shoulder blocks, clotheslines. Umaga went for him but John ducked him and pushed him into turnbuckle. Umaga came back dazed; John got Umaga on his shoulders for the FU. John was going down but stood up again and connected with the FU. Torrie jumped up and down with happiness seeing John do the FU.**

**"Wooo, come on baby" Torrie replied, the fans cheering for Cena**

**"Cena, Cena" The fans chanted**

**"FU, where the hell did that come from" King said**

**John locked on the STFU; Torrie was ignoring the pain going through her head. Estrada grabbed a chair and got on the apron. John let go and went for Umaga's manager possibly Umaga's only friend. Torrie grabbed Estrada by his feet and Estrada went face first on the apron. Torrie shouted in his face and looked up at John**

**"Torrie just made Estrada face first on the apron" King said**

**"I never thought Torrie would do that," JR replied**

**John turned and was drilled in the head with a clothesline. Torrie screamed as Umaga grabbed her by her hair. Torrie stepped in the ring as Umaga had a tight grip on her hair.**

**"Umaga has Torrie" JR said**

**"Come on Umaga put her down" King replied**

**Torrie screamed for her life as Umaga lifted her up on his shoulders. The fans were chanting Cena. Umaga had another idea pop into his head as he saw a chair in the ring. He threw Torrie down on the ring. Torrie yelped in pain after being violently thrown down by Umaga. Torrie started to get to her feet**

**Umaga walked forward to the chair and picked it up. Torrie eyes widened and Umaga dawned on her.**

**"Wait a minute JR" king said**

**"Umaga wouldn't hit Torrie with that chair" JR replied, The Ref was telling no but Umaga wasn't listening.**

**"John, John, No please" Torrie pleaded she saw the Umaga shouting and his silver teeth**

**Torrie screamed as Umaga swung the chair but John stopped him by holding the chair, Umaga threw the chair down and went for John, The playboy cover girl rolled out of the ring as John sent Umaga face first into the ring post.**

**"All the way to the ring post" JR replied**

**Umaga stopped John with a slam, Torrie was watching she saw the challenger went to the second rope and tried for a diving Samoan Spike.**

**"No John move please" Torrie replied**

**"If Umaga hits this then we have new wwe champion" JR replied**

**Umaga flew off the top rope with his thumb ready to crush John's throat. John moved out of the way. Torrie clapped with happiness.**

**Both men made it to their feet and traded blows in the middle of the ring.**

**Cena gained momentum and tried to take the big man down, but Umaga came right back out of nowhere with a hard uppercut to the ribs. John fell to the mat holding his mid section while Torrie put her hands around her mouth.**

**"I think Umaga has knocked the wind out of Cena" King said**

**Umaga went to hit John, but somehow John found the way to carry on.**

**The champ proceeded to give him the Prototype spinning backdrop and the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Umaga took advantage and connected with a belly-to-belly suplex.**

**"Come on John" Torrie replied**

**The crowd chanted for Cena, as Umaga put him in the tree-of-woe in the corner. Umaga went for and connected with a running/jumping headbutt, knocking Cena to the mat.**

**With the champ now sitting in the corner, Umaga went for a running rear drop. Torrie shook her head and saw Umaga running. Cena got his feet up leaving Umaga dazed. John pulled himself up and rolled up Umaga**

**"Wait a minute" JR said with shock**

**"Come on John" Torrie replied,**

**With all the strength he had in him he was able to pin and retain the wwe championship also ended Umaga long undefeated reign. Torrie fell to her knees couldn't believe what had happened. She got up and jumped up and down with a huge smile happy John won.**

**"Here's your winner still wwe c hampion John Cena" Lillian said proud**

**John rolled out of the ring and fell on the ramp after his hardest match of his life. The ref held up John's arm and gave him his title. John fell on his knees with exhaustion. John got on his feet and looked for Torrie.**

**Torrie ran up the ramp and hugged him; John held unto her back and lifted her up off her feet before putting her back down. Torrie had her arm around his neck.**

**"I can't believe it Umaga is defeated he lost, John managed to survive and have enough to roll up Umaga" JR replied**

**Umaga was having a fit in the ring that he was beaten. John held unto Torrie and held up his title as the show ended.**

**John and Torrie were walking backstage after his war with Umaga.**

**"Hey how do you feel?" Torrie asked as they entered his locker room. John collapsed on the sofa with exhaustion**

**"Aww baby, don't worry I'll make you feel better" Torrie replied sitting with him. John closed his eyes and laid down**

**"John!, John" Torrie screamed, she shook him thinking he had collapsed**

**"Huh"**

**"Oh god I thought that maybe something bad had happened" Torrie spoke, John sat up and looked at her**

**"I'm fine" John said, he went for shower and got changed into some fresh clothes**

**DX entered his locker room; John and Torrie were cuddling on the sofa**

**"Hey man how you feeling?" Hunter asked**

**"Like I've been a war or maybe a car crash" John spoke**

**"Yeah we feel like that," Shawn said**

**"Hunter how's you knee" Torrie asked**

**"Okay I just got it checked it's okay thank god" Hunter replied**

**"Yeah I was so worried" Shawn spoke**

**"Yeah I bet" Torrie said**

**"Anyways see you later" DX left John and Torrie in the locker room**

**"You know I actually thought that you wouldn't have that with you" Torrie replied spinning in the wwe title**

**"No"**

**"No I didn't but I always had faith John" Torrie replied, John smiled and kissed her**

**"Oww" John moaned as Torrie moved unto him**

**"Am I hurting you?" Torrie asked**

**"You know for you it's worth the pain" John said, Torrie smiled and kissed him**

**Torrie smiled and pulled back, she stared at John "I'm going to see Mickie, you going to okay"**

**"Yeah I'll be fine" John replied to Torrie "I have Chloe for company"**

**Torrie laughed as John stroked Chloe**

**Torrie kissed him before leaving the locker room. Torrie talked to Mickie for a couple of hours before coming back John's locker room. Torrie opened the door and said**

**"Hey" Torrie replied, she turned and was shocked to see John lying on the floor with his title on his chest.**

**"Oh my god John!" Torrie screamed, she kneeled down beside John touched his face. Chloe came over. Torrie picked Chloe up and John's title off his chest**

**"John please wake up" Torrie said, "Umaga" Torrie thought while she looked at John**

**"John please wake up" Torrie replied, she tried not to cry seeing John unconscious.**

**Shawn and Hunter came back in and were shocked to see John on the floor**

**"Torrie,"**

**"I found him like this, do something please he won't wake up" Torrie pleaded scared**

**"Torrie it's okay" Shawn soothed the blonde**

**"Umaga did this I know he did" Torrie said crying**

**"Hey come on, I'll get help okay" Hunter replied "Shawn look after her"**

**"I will go Hunter" Shawn said, Hunter left to get some help**

**Torrie got back down on her knees and tended to John. Shawn tried to comfort the worried diva. Hunter came back with the trainer and EMTs. Torrie was comforted by DX as John was tended to by the EMTs**

**"He'll be okay," Hunter told Torrie**

**"Yeah, This was Umaga I know it is" Torrie muttered on Hunter's shoulder**

**End of chapter**


	62. The fall out

**Hi guys here's the next Chapter of Closer to you, I hope you like it please review thanks xxxxx**

**John and Torrie were in his locker room; John was still sore and bruised from last night at New Years Revolution.**

**"John you shouldn't even be here tonight not alone go out there," Torrie told John**

**"I'm fine" John replied**

**"Yeah you were knocked out last night for sometime, so yeah fine" Torrie said a little annoyed**

**"Torrie, Estrada said that Umaga's win last night was a fluke," John said**

**"So you know it wasn't I know it wasn't so what's it matter" Torrie asked, John sighed as he stared at Torrie **

**"Look basically he said that I couldn't beat Umaga, so…" Torrie cut him off**

**"Ohh no you don't" Torrie replied knowing where this was going**

**"What?"**

**"You were going to have a rematch with Umaga" Torrie replied**

**"Yeah so your point" John said to Torrie**

**"My point John, you have that thing called a concussion," Torrie said**

**"Torrie, I'm okay you coming or not" John asked putting on his hat on his head. Torrie looked at him and turned away**

**"I guess not" John replied**

**Torrie turned and saw John gone, Torrie sighed and went after him.**

**John walked and saw Torrie standing there looking amazing, she had her hands on her hips and she was looking down to the floor. **

**"Something interesting" John asked, Torrie looked up at John. **

**"No not really" Torrie replied **

**"Torrie, what's a matter"? John asked.**

**"Nothing I'm fine" Torrie spoke looking at John.**

**"You sure?" John said, Torrie rolled her eyes **

**"What was that for?" John asked really confused. **

**"What?" Torrie snapped glaring at John. **

**"Well the way you're looking at me now, what have I done this time, I mean there's always something" John said. **

**"Nothing" Torrie replied looking away, John stared at her and counted to five because he knew Torrie would tell him. **

**"It's just like you John" Torrie said with a tone of anger in her voice. **

**"There it is" John muttered, Torrie looked she still had the same look on her face. **

**"Sorry what's just typical of me" John spoke. Torrie turned and looked straight at John and told him.**

**"You just don't care" Torrie replied **

**"And that bothers you because..." John asked. **

**"You just don't care" Torrie snapped **

**"What are you talking about? John replied. **

**"Yeah okay you faced Umaga but I watched it how do you think that makes me feel, and you just going to go out there and call him out your not thinking" Torrie told **

**"Torrie I don't understand" John replied **

**"Okay fine, you just carry on" Torrie stated in a harsh manner. John was about to answer back but his music started to play. **

**"Look you can stay here if you want" John snapped walking off, Torrie just looked **

**"No, sorry John, I'm just worried" Torrie lied holding John's arm; John looked at her and put his arm around her shoulder. **

**"I know" **

**"John I was the one who found you last night and I didn't know what to do, your have been beat up enough" Torrie said **

**"I'm sorry Torrie, but you know I never think before it happens" John joked, Torrie smiled at him **

**She let out a laugh she placed a smirk in her face, she got close to John, she was about to kiss him instead she tapped his hat so it went low across John's face. **

**"Ha, ha very funny" John said putting his hat back on. **

**"Well John I found it funny" Torrie giggled, John looked as Torrie had a hat on; he did the same thing to her.**

**"Hey not fair" Torrie moaned taking the hat off her face. **

**"Annoying isn't it" John replied. **

**"Yeah" Torrie spoke putting the hat back on. **

**"I think we better go, are you sure you want to come?" John asked, Torrie slowly nodded, she took John's hand as they walked in the curtain. **

**Monday night Raw kicked off in St Louis Missouri, JR and King welcomes as to Raw. John Cena's music filled the arena; the fans all got on their feet and cheered for the wwe champion. John came out not as his normal self he was sore head to toe. Torrie came out with him she smiled and blew a kiss and waved to the fans**

**She walked down the ramp in a jean skirt, and a red top with black knee boots. Torrie got in the ring with her women's title resting on her shoulder.**

**"Well I'll say this proud the champ is still here" King replied**

**"What a fight and somehow John Cena was able to survive Umaga's destruction wrath" JR replied**

**"But some other good news Torrie is still the champ, and tonight she will team with Mickie James vs. Victoria and Melina in a bra and panties match" King said excited**

**John took Lillian's mic and said, "The champ is here," The fans cheered along with Torrie**

**"Ohh and the women's champ is here" John replied, Torrie laughed at him**

**"But you know what really annoys me is that, Estrada went straight to and called my win over Umaga a fluke" John said**

**"Now A fluke no it wasn't it was an ass whopping" John said, Torrie nodded**

**"And you know last night I'm not ashamed to say it but I got my ass kicked" John replied**

**"Yeah and you know what I say why don't we have a rematch between Umaga and myself for the wwe title" John replied, Torrie looked at him**

**"But it might be just my concussion talking" John said "because I'm not in charge to make matches but you know" John was cut off by sound of Coach's music**

**"You know Cena your right you are not authorised to make matches, but you know what I have gave Umaga a well deserved night off" Coach said, John rolled his eyes**

**"Aah really like I haven't heard that one before Coach," John said**

**"Like Umaga is going to show up in 5 minutes, come behind me or maybe after the show, or maybe in the shower…no please don't make him come then" John said**

**"You know John so funny, you see I don' forget when you embarrassed me couple of weeks ago, so you know what's good about a new year is that" Coach said**

**"That maybe you can get your head out of Vince's ass" John finished, Torrie tried not to laugh but she ended up laughing**

**"Ha, ha so funny" Coach said, "No you see contracts expire and you know what John you will be facing the newest superstar on raw and I expect big things from him.**

**Torrie looked and wondered what he meant as she stood with John.**

**"And you know he is the GREAT KHALI" Coach said with a smile**

**"What?" Torrie said**

**"The great Khali on raw" JR replied**

**"No way, oh my god it is as well" King spoke**

**Torrie got out of the ring as she stared at the giant while he walked down the ring. John was looking a bit nervous as he stared at Khali. John stood his ground and had to look up to meet the eyes of Khali. John took off his hat and continued to stare at Khali. The giant moved and went back up the ramp while John stared at him. Torrie got back in the ring and went up to John with a look of worry**

**John and Torrie were in his locker room; again Torrie was having a go at poor John.**

**"Oh yeah really clever John well done" Torrie replied**

**"What have I done now?" John asked while Torrie had her back to him**

**"Well if it's not Umaga then it's the fucking Great Khali" Torrie screamed looking at him**

**"Torrie"**

**"You really don't understand do you?" Torrie asked**

**"I know who Khali is Torrie" John said to Torrie**

**"Yeah that's good John, he's worse than Umaga" Torrie replied, "Your going to be destroyed Oh god"**

**John came over to Torrie "Torrie stop worrying okay everything will turn out okay"**

**"I hope so" Torrie spoke hugging John**

**"Ohh I better get ready" Torrie told, John nodded**

**Torrie came out in white trousers with a light pink top that ties up at the front. Torrie put on her black boots before picking up her wwe women's title.**

**"Good luck" John said, Torrie smiled and left the locker room**

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring The following 4 woman bra and panties match, scheduled for one fall"**

**"This has to be my favorite match of the night" King said. **

**Victoria music hit, She came out with a face like thunder unhappy she wasn't wwe women's champion and she had to compete in this bra and panties match. **

**Melina's music played, the red carpet rolled out and the paparazzi came down as Melina emerged from the curtain posing for the cameras. Melina walked down the ramp, she got up on the apron before doing her splits move and getting in the ring. **

**Torrie's music played and out came Torrie, Mickie and Candice who was accompanying them to the ring. **

**"Well look at this Candice accompanying Torrie and Mickie" King said **

**"You happy she's here King" JR asked **

**"Of course" King said smiling seeing Candice in a white skirt, a silver bikini top with White knee boots. **

**"And their opponents, Mickie James and the wwe women's champion Torrie Wilson" Lillian replied before she got out the ring. **

**"What a tag team" King replied. **

**Mickie climbed in the ring and went up the ropes and held her hands up before jumping back and went with Torrie. Candice was on the apron talking to them **

**Victoria was touching her hair as she stared at Torrie. Mickie got out of the ring as Torrie started off with Melina. **

**"Come on Torrie" Mickie said smiling **

**"Woo Torrie" Candice cheered **

**Melina and Torrie locked up. Melina pushed Torrie in the corner; she let go of Torrie and pushed her. Torrie looked at her and came back with a take down. **

**"Torrie" Mickie said **

**Torrie picked up Melina by her hair and swung her across the ring. Melina got angry and kicked Torrie in the midsection and yanked her down to the mat. She went to pull Torrie's top off but Torrie stopped her with a hard kick to the head. **

**Melina fell backwards after being kicked. Torrie took her down a clothesline and a dropkick. Torrie whipped Melina to the turnbuckle and crushed Melina with a clothesline in the corner. **

**Melina raked Torrie's eyes and picked her up but Torrie reversed it into a head scissors. Torrie smiled and took off Melina's brown top revealing a black bra. **

**"AAHHH" Melina screamed **

**Victoria got in the ring and distracted Torrie allowing Melina to clump Torrie on the back sending her to the mat, Melina angrily grabbed Torrie and smacked her head off the mat. She pulled Torrie by her hair with a leg on Torrie's back. **

**"Come on Torrie" Mickie said as Candice was smacking her hand on the mat**

**Melina took off Torrie's top to reveal a nice embrioded pink bra; she grabbed the black top and choked Torrie with it. She delivered an elbow To Torrie. Seeing Torrie down on the mat she went up to the ropes, Torrie moved as Melina crashed on the mat. Torrie got tag to Mickie James. **

**Mickie kicked Melina in the mid section and hit some right hands before Victoria took Mickie down by her hair. Torrie got back in the ring and took down Victoria leaving Melina and Mickie to fight it out **

**Melina was able to take off Mickie's top. Torrie came back in the ring and hit a swinging neck breaker. Victoria got back in the ring and grabbed Torrie and put her on her shoulders and swung Torrie into a sidewalk slam. **

**Victoria tried to take Torrie's pants off but Torrie kicked her off and managed to get Victoria's top off. Victoria got angry and went for Torrie but Torrie pushed her in into a head scissors thanks to Mickie. Torrie and Mickie smiled and slapped hands before delivering a double team elbow on Victoria. **

**Torrie tried to take Victoria's pants off but Victoria grabbed her by her hair and swung her across the mat stopping her from being stripped. Torrie and Mickie double-teamed Victoria until Melina grabbed them both by their hair and yanked them down to the mat. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie kicked her in the mid section and swung around and planted Torrie face first on the mat by using Torrie's hair. Before Melina could get Torrie's pants Mickie grabbed Melina's trousers eliminating her Melina screamed with anger before Mickie took her down to the outside. **

**Torrie and Victoria exchanged right hands, Victoria kicked Torrie and picked her up and put her on her shoulders, she swung her around but this time Torrie reversed into a head scissors. **

**Torrie went for Victoria; she picked her up by her hair **

**"You guys want to see it" Torrie smiled **

**Victoria screamed and made Torrie go throat first into the ropes. Victoria saw Torrie laid on her front; Victoria grabbed Torrie's white pants before she could Torrie woke up and kicked her off. **

**Victoria came back with a stiff kick to Torrie's face **

**The vixen known as Victoria smiled evilly, she turned and grabbed Torrie by her hair, she screamed in her face abuse, she slapped Torrie around the face, she whipped Torrie to the ropes, and planted Torrie face first into the mat, Torrie held her jaw as she smacked it on the canvas. **

**Victoria went behind Torrie trying to take her white trousers; Torrie reversed it and took Victoria pants making her team win. **

**"Here's you winners Torrie Wilson and Mickie James," Lillian said the fans all cheered. **

**Victoria looked at herself, she was exposed she was in red panties and a red bra, she looked at Torrie as Torrie posed for the crowd, rage boiled in Victoria body again Torrie stripped her. **

**"You little cow" Victoria shouted, the vixen smacked Torrie on the back of her head causing Torrie to go face first on the mat. **

**"Wait a second, the match is over" JR said. **

**"Victoria is obviously furious that again Torrie has stripped her," King said. **

**An angered Victoria nastily grabbed Torrie by her hair and threw her down to the mat before banging her head off the mat. Torrie screamed as Victoria grabbed her hair and set her up for the widow's peak. Mickie James kicked her in the stomach letting go of Torrie. **

**Melina went for Mickie but Mickie did her Tornado DDT, Melina rolled out of the ring. Torrie took down Victoria and beat her up before Victoria got out of the ring **

**Melina and Victoria all scurried up the ramp, standing in their bra and pants not panties. Torrie, Mickie, Candice got in the ring and celebrated with Torrie and Mickie. **

**Torrie smiled and hugged Mickie and Candice. Torrie signaled for Lillian to come in the ring Lillian stood up and got in the ring.**

**"Candice you first" Torrie said, Candice smiled and un done her ribbon that held up her top. The fans cheered as Candice did her go daddy dance before putting her hands up **

**"Oooo" King said **

**"Lillian" Torrie smiled, Lillian looked at her and took off her white top **

**"Wow" JR replied **

**"Emm okay there is 4 girls standing in their bras I'm in heaven" King said **

**"I think Torrie, Mickie, Candice and Lillian are proud of their figure" King said watching them celebrate in the ring. **

**Torrie, Mickie and Candice along with Lillian held up their hands and had a group hug before leaving the ring except Lillian. The fans cheered for their favorite divas on raw. **

**Torrie, Mickie and Candice were walking backstage after their match. **

**"Damn my head really hurts" Mickie replied a brown bra with brown trousers on. **

**"I know, but we won though" Torrie spoke smiling **

**"Cool" Candice said **

**"Hey theirs our girls" John replied, Torrie saw and ran into John's warm embrace. **

**"Hey sweetie" Carlito replied, Mickie smiled and kissed her boyfriend. While JTG was holding Candice. **

**"You cold?" John asked.**

**"Are you kidding, no I'm hot" Torrie replied, John had his arm around her back. **

**"I have to go and get ready" Mickie spoke. "Great match Torrie" **

**"You too" Torrie said**

**"I fancy a shower, you want to join me" Candice said in JTG ear **

**"Later" JTG spoke leaving with Candice, leaving John and Torrie alone. **

**"Right okay, I think I'm going to get dressed" Torrie replied. **

**"You don't want to stay like that" John smirked looking at Torrie. **

**"Emm no" Torrie replied walking off. **

**"Are you sure?" John asked walking behind Torrie.**

**Torrie and John were his locker room as John's match with the great Khali was next.**

**"John, I want you to be careful against Great Khali" Torrie replied coming out of the bathroom dressed fresh in black sparkling pants with a black crop top that ties up at the front showing off her stomach. She slipped on her leather black knee boots. **

**Her hair was nice and curled. Torrie put on her silver heart necklace and a black choker with her silver bracelet **

**"I'm going to be fine sweetie, don't worry" John replied putting on his chain gang hat on. **

**"Yeah, I guess" Torrie said putting her head down, John sighed and came over to Torrie and lifted her face up revealing her worried expression on her face. **

**"Look everything is going to be okay," John told Torrie with a kiss. **

**"Yeah okay," Torrie smiled pulling John in for a romantic kiss. **

**Suddenly Torrie's phone bleeped, Torrie pulled away from John. She looked a little tense hearing her phone bleep. John glanced and grabbed Torrie's phone and gave it to her. **

**"Aren't you going to open it" John asked, Torrie looked at him. **

**"Ohh yeah" Torrie replied, John watched Torrie open her phone, in seconds she closed it again. **

**"Well what was it?" John asked, Torrie turned and smiled at John. **

**"Ohh it was one of those offers" Torrie replied, John nodded. **

**"I better go okay" John said, Torrie smiled at him as he left **

**Torrie re opened her pink cell and sighed seeing Peter's name, she opened the message "See you soon love Peter xxxxxx" **

**Torrie shook the thought of Peter out of her head and turned to see the great Khaili make his way to the ring. Torrie couldn't help but laugh seeing how big he is compared to John **

**John music hit, the champ came out and posed for the crowd before doing his normal salute. He walked down the ring as he looked at the Great Khali. John rolled in the ring and took off his top and his hat. He gave his dog tags to the ref. **

**John hit Khali with some right hands but Khali overpowered the wwe champion. Soon Khali grabbed John by his throat and picked up him up before viciously slamming him down to the mat knocking him out. **

**"Whoa" JR said,**

**Torrie watched as Khali stood over John and shouted before holding his hand up **

**"Somehow I don't think it's good to have Khali on raw if he dominates like that" King said **

**Khali got out of the ring and made his way up the ramp leaving Cena lying there. Torrie came running down and slid in the ring and checked on John. **

**"Look who's here" King said seeing Torrie **

**Torrie tried to make John come round but he was completely out. Torrie's eyes were filled with worry. **

**"Come on John wake up" Torrie replied with her hand on John's chest **

**"What is going on?" King asked **

**"Oh no it's Umaga" JR replied, Torrie got out of the ring while Umaga like a mad man picked John up and rammed into the turnbuckle. **

**"No!" Torrie screamed helpless, Torrie's heart was beating twice as fast **

**Umaga ran with full speed and crushed the champion in the corner. Torrie looked down seeing John **

**"Stop, please no!" Torrie pleaded, **

**"John's head snapping like he was hit by a truck" JR said **

**"Umaga is obviously angry that Cena beat him last night" King said **

**Umaga grabbed John and held him up for the Samoan spike. Torrie screamed with fright as he hit it. Umaga got down and shouted at John who was holding his throat. **

**"Oh god first Khali and now Umaga" JR replied **

**Torrie got in the ring after Umaga got out of the ring, she ran to John and checked on him. Suddenly the fans started to boo. **

**"What now?" JR asked**

**"JR its Victoria" King said**

**Victoria slid in the ring and grabbed Torrie by her hair pulled her away from John**

**She angrily kicked Torrie in the head. Victoria remembered Torrie was the one who beat her and stopped her being wwe women's champion and she stripped her today. **

**"What a kick" JR said **

**"Well Torrie did pin her last night and stripped her earlier" King said **

**Victoria screamed and pulled Torrie to the mat by her hair. Torrie yelped after her head connected with the mat. Victoria smiled and picked her up by her hair and set Torrie up for the widows peak **

**"Victoria I think you have done enough" JR said **

**"Uh no not the widows peak" King replied **

**Victoria shouted "Fucking bitch" she flipped Torrie on her back and positioned for the widows peak. Victoria fell to her knees snapping Torrie's neck back. Torrie kneeled a few seconds before falling to the mat. **

**Victoria smirked and turned Torrie on her back and was happy to see her out. Victoria laid the wwe women's title on Torrie's chest before leaving. Raw faded as John and Torrie were both unconscious on the mat. **

**End of Chapter, please review **

**Chapter 63: Umaga and John fued continues **


	63. I'm sorry

**Chapter 60: **

"**What contract signing?" Torrie asked, John turned and looked at his beautiful girlfriend **

"**Didn't I tell you" John asked, Torrie put her hands on her hips and shook her head **

"**Ohh well at the Royal Rumble it's going to be me and Umaga again," John, said **

"**Ohh," Torrie said with her head down **

"**Torrie" **

**Torrie perked her head up; she knew that John didn't like her worrying and getting herself worked up over him. But Torrie couldn't help it she worried about John she witnessed Umaga and John's fight at New Years Revolution and John got beat up pretty bad and he has to go through the monster again in less than two weeks **

"**Okay" Torrie replied, John nodded and placed his hat on his top of his head and grabbed his title **

"**What you doing?" John asked seeing Torrie get ready **

"**Well I'm coming with you" Torrie told, John opened his mouth not knowing if that was a good idea but he knew if he argued with Torrie then he would lose so what's the point. **

"**Okay" John replied giving in, Torrie smiled and left with him to start raw **

**Monday night Raw kicked off with a bang, a black carpet and a desk was shown for contract singing and Coach was in the ring. John's music hit the arena, the fans got on their feet and torn the arena down with their cheers. The fans held up their signs and cheered louder when John came out. Torrie came out with him in a baby blue skirt with a black tank top and black knee boots. She was smiling and waved to the fans before walking down the ring. Torrie got in the ring and stayed by John as Coach said **

"**One more time give it up for the wwe champion John Cena" Coach said, The fans cheered "And that maybe the last time you hear me say that because Cena tonight you will signing a contract facing Umaga at the Royal Rumble. **

**John looked at the Coach before sitting down with Torrie behind, the music of Umaga started. He came out shouting in his own language with his manager Armando Estrada. Umaga got in the ring and threw the chair across the ring **

"**I guess he doesn't want to sit down" Torrie muttered, John smiled **

"**No I don't think so," John said **

**Coach began to tell John that he has given Umaga's handler the chance to choose what match it will be. Torrie looked and shook her head knowing that's not going to be good for John. **

**Estrada took the microphone and told the wwe champion he has chose what kind of match it is going to be **

"**You see Cena the match I have chose for the match is Last man standing" Estrada said with a huge smirk. Torrie had worry placed in her eyes when she heard that while John put his hat back on and took what he was told **

"**Cena you haven't barely got this man off his feet, you won't win like you did fluke win" Estrada said, he signed the contract and coach gave it to the wwe champion **

"**Last man standing with a monster, do you think I'm crazy enough to sign this" John asked **

"**Oh wow" King said **

"**Well I guess these people know me too well that I am crazy enough to sign this" John said, Torrie looked concerned when he signed the contract **

"**And another thing I am too full of surprises" John said, he leapt over the table and took Umaga down to the floor. Torrie stood in the ring smiling as John took Umaga down with the steel steps right to the head. John looked and saw Estrada and ran after him. Estrada went to run but Torrie stopped him and pushed him into John **

"**Uh oh I think Estrada is going to regret what he just did," JR said **

**John lifted Estrada on his shoulders, Torrie smiled as she watched John FU the manager through the table. He held up his title and got out of the ring he stood tall with Torrie near him as Umaga laid on the floor still knocked out after that shot from the steel steps. **

**Raw came back from a commercial break, Victoria came down the ring with her checklist and with a face like thunder. Lillian out of the ring not wanted any part of Victoria. Victoria jumped off the ropes in jeans with a black-diamonded bikini top with black boots. Victoria grabbed a microphone and listened to the fans boo her **

"**Shut up I have something to say" Victoria roared, "You know I am sick of this Torrie this Torrie that, I am the best diva in this business that wwe women's title is mine!" **

"**Victoria looks like she's going to explode" JR said **

"**Well what happened last week, Torrie stripped Victoria in a tag match last week and later Victoria jumped Torrie from behind and gave Torrie a widows peak" King said as the replay played **

"**Ohh that widows peak must have hurt" JR said **

"**You see Torrie you got me last week but I had the last word and you know what I left you just like you boyfriend last week FACE DOWN ON THE MAT!" Victoria screamed angry **

"**And now you have something I want and is mine so I'm here to challenge you Torrie for the women's title at the Royal Rumble" Victoria shouted **

"**Whoa Torrie and Victoria at the rumble" JR replied **

**A few moments passed by when Torrie's music hit, she came out with serious face on she walked to the ring with her women's title resting on her shoulder. The fans cheered as Torrie stepped in the ring and got a microphone **

"**I don't think Torrie is going to forget the widows peak" JR said **

"**You know what Victoria you're on" Torrie said looking at her **

"**Good because just like your little boyfriend you are going to lose your title" Victoria told, Torrie placed her hand on her hip and looked like she wasn't interested **

"**And I will be the women's champion" Victoria said **

**Torrie looked and put a smirk on her face and said to Victoria "Well just like my boyfriend said you want some come and get some" **

"**Cena" The fans chanted, Torrie smiled proud to be the girl of John Cena **

"**You know what I'm going to give you a sorry present for last week Torrie" Victoria said, Torrie looked at her **

"**And what would that be," Torrie replied **

"**Well why don't you just wait and see you bitch!" Victoria slapped Torrie hard across the face. Torrie turned and held her face after being slapped by Victoria **

"**What a slap JR" King replied **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and yanked her down to the mat, Torrie held her head as Victoria set her up for the widows peak **

"**No come on not this again," King said **

**Victoria flipped Torrie over on her back, Torrie fought out of it and kicked Victoria in the mid section and DDT in the mat. The fans cheered as Torrie got up as Victoria lay on the mat. **

"**Whoa what a DDT, Torrie, wait a minute what's Torrie doing?" King asked **

**Torrie grabbed a steel chair; she got back in the ring and placed it on the mat. Torrie flipped her hair out of the way and grabbed still dazed Victoria. The fans smiled seeing Torrie about to slam Victoria onto the chair **

"**Oh Torrie don't do oh god" JR said **

**Torrie grabbed Victoria and put her arm under her neck and hit the twisted neck breaker on the chair. Torrie got up and held up her title and shouted at an unconscious Victoria **

**Torrie got out of the ring while the fans cheered in the background; Torrie had a smile on her face seeing Victoria still knocked out **

"**Well Torrie shown Victoria that she can be just as bad as her" JR said **

"**JR Victoria is still out" King said **

"**So not only has Cena knocked out Umaga earlier Torrie knocks out Victoria" JR said **

"**I can't wait for the Royal Rumble" King told his partner **

**Torrie gave a wave and kiss to the fans before disappearing into the curtain. Torrie was walking backstage when John put his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around **

"**Wow very feisty" John said **

"**Yeah, so you liked what I did then" Torrie said **

"**Yeah of course," John told looking at her **

"**Good because Victoria gets me so mad, she makes my blood boil I just can't wait to rip her head off at the Royal Rumble" Torrie told **

"**Uh huh great" John said at Torrie **

"**Anyways I'll see you later I'm going to see Mickie" Torrie told **

"**All right bye" John said, Torrie kissed John before walking away **

**Torrie was walking down a corridor when her boss the chairman of the Board of wwe stopped her **

"**Hello Torrie" He said **

"**Hi Mr McMahon" Torrie said with a smile **

"**I need a favour" Vince told, Torrie looked at him **

"**Oh what kind of favour" Torrie asked **

"**Well you know my personal friend Donald Trump" Vince asked Torrie **

"**Umm…. yes" Torrie replied a little uncomfortable **

"**Well he wants more compelled television, he said the Rosie and Trump skit was poorly produced!" Vince said, Torrie looked at him before she glanced down at the letter before turning back to Vince **

"**So umm what do you help with?" Torrie asked **

"**Well I need you to come down in this, what better way then the wwe women's champion" Vince smiled, Torrie looked at the chairman as he gave her a lovely ball gown to wear. Before Torrie could say a word Vince had left Torrie alone in the corridor. **

**Vince McMahon came to the ring. He addressed the Rosie-Donald skit and even showed footage from it. Vince called the segment "brilliant" and showed a slow-motion recap of the finish. He goes on saying that he and Donald share a lot of similarities, but while Donald asks his audience what they want and gives it to them, **

**Vince tells us what we want and expects us to like it. McMahon addressed Miss USA, the person who started the whole Donald-Rosie thing in the first place. **

"**So ladies and gentleman please welcome Miss USA" Vince said, the music came on but she didn't come out **

"**Get out here now" Vince barked angry, the ramp was shown and an uncomfortable Torrie Wilson came out in a beautiful green silky ball gown with silver sandals. She had her hair up with a tiara and her silver bracelet also she had a sash around saying Miss USA. **

"**Wait a minute that's Torrie" King said **

"**Yes it's not Miss USA it's Torrie Wilson" JR said, "She has that lovely ball gown with sash" **

"**There you go and now wave at everyone" Vince said, Torrie did as her told and waved while holding her ball gown up a little so she could walk. She as walked a tail followed behind her the fans thought Torrie looked beautiful. **

**Torrie stepped in the ring and looked at the chairman as he was smiling seeing her. Torrie let go of her dress that flowed down to the floor just the tip of her silver sandals were showing. Torrie sighed while she stared at Vince **

"**Now you have something to tell me don't you" Vince said, Torrie got out a piece of paper and started to read from it saying she's Miss USA and she's been a bad girl and what can I do to make it up to you worlds greatest billionaire. **

"**That's nice dear and now what can you do to make it up to me, well…. I have an idea Miss USA" Vince was cut off by the sound of John's music. Torrie opened her mouth with relief knowing John would put a stop to this. John got in the ring with a look of confused **

"**Okay I don't understand Torrie isn't Miss USA, and anyways even though she does look beautiful" John said, Torrie sweetly smiled at him **

"**She's not Miss USA, look Vince I know that you are the boss but last week the Donald and Rosie thing was rubbish, you have no idea what these people want and mostly I think they don't even want you to speak" John told **

"**Oh really well if I was you, you already have a last man standing don't make it worse for yourself" Vince said in a warning manner **

**John looked at him before talking again "You see these people don't want to see Skits they want to see people fight" **

"**People fight, you know Cena!" Vince said "Last week you had two monsters on you, but I must admit that you got Umaga earlier but let's see if you get this man" Vince shouted **

"**What man?" JR asked, his question was answered when The Great Khali came out. John turned around and sighed seeing the giant again. Torrie grabbed her dress and got out of the ring as Khali made his way to the ring.**

"**Oh no not again, god look at this man" King told **

**Khali got to the ring and John tried started to hit the giant but Khali overpowered him. Soon Khali grabbed the wwe champion by his throat again and hit him with that chokebomb. Torrie put her hand around her mouth as she watched Khali slam down John on his head with impact. Vince held the giant's hand proud of what he did. Torrie eyes were filled with tears seeing John in the ring motionless the giant got out of the ring again dominating everything in his path. Torrie looked before climbing in the ring. She put her hand on John's shoulder checking on him while he lay near her. **

**Torrie wiped the tears that fell from her eyes after the ordeal she witnessed. John began to sit up and holding his head while Torrie was on her knees in front of him. **

"**I'm so sorry" Torrie muttered, John looked at her and shook his head still a bit dazed. **

**Later **

"**How are you feeling?" Torrie asked, **

"**Fine still have a thumping headache but okay," John said putting his hat back on **

**Torrie looked and put her arms around him and hugged him "I'm so sorry this was all my fault" **

"**No don't worry" John said, Torrie just looked at him before hugging him again **

"**I'm going to change I think" Torrie replied **

"**Okay but really green is your colour Tor" John told with a smile, Torrie smiled before going to get changed. Torrie came out in a beige short skirt with a black halter neck and her black knee boots. **

"**You wanna go" Torrie asked sitting down **

"**No wait for Shawn's match" John told Torrie **

"**Are you sure?" Torrie replied, "Your not thinking going out there to help are you?" **

"**No, maybe" John said, Torrie looked at him **

"**No let me, John you can't because you have just been dropped on your head by Khali" John said, Torrie placed her hands on her slender hips while looking at the wwe champion **

"**You know that is not funny," Torrie said but she ended up laughing **

"**So how come you're laughing" John asked Torrie **

"**I don't know" Torrie replied **

"**Look I just want to wait for Shawn's match and if he needs me then I'll be there," John said, Torrie sighed and sat down with him **

"**Fine" Torrie replied, as the match was about to start **

**Rated RKO was in the ring, they mocked DX and said that Triple H is done and out of an injury. **

"**Now we have two words get them!" Randy said, he told the fans that he and Edge had permission from the boss to take all the DX signs off the fans and bring them to the ring and if anyone has a problem they will be ejected **

"**Oh come on," John said **

"**They can't do that that's not fair" Torrie replied **

**Security complied with the order and brought several DX signs into the ring. **

**HBK came to the ring with an infuriated look and bull rushed the tag champs, quickly cleaning house and isolating Orton. He back dropped the Legend Killer. Shawn continued to dominate before it was too much for the showstopper he couldn't do it without his partner Triple H. The match got right out of hand, Shawn was busy beating Orton before he was caught with Spear. Edge got out of the ring and grabbed two chairs and slid them in the ring, Orton still a little dazed after Shawn's right hands grabbed Shawn by his hair and laid him down on the chair **

"**Oh no come on please don't do this" JR said **

"**Cena, Cena" The fans started to chant **

**Edge was about to hit Shawn with the co-hairto, the fans cheered when the wwe champion John Cena came out to help Shawn. He ducked the clothesline from Orton and John got him and FU'D him on the chair as Shawn kicked out of the move. **

"**Well rated Rko may have took out Ric and Jim Duggan but they forgot about Cena" JR said**

**Torrie was ringside cheering on Shawn and John. Shawn took complete control of the match. John stood in the corner as Shawn got out of the ring and got a sledgehammer. The fans cheered with Torrie and John. **

"**I'm doing it for you" Shawn said about HHH**

**Shawn got in the ring and hit Orton in the head with the Sledgehammer and Edge in the ribs. Shawn grabbed Orton and did the co-Hairto on Orton. Shawn kept slamming the chair on the mat showing his aggression and emotion. Torrie looked she noticed that Shawn was really missing Hunter. John was on the outside fighting off Edge not noticing Torrie slide in the ring. She looked and tapped Shawn on the shoulder, Shawn thought it was Edge and swung the chair right Torrie's face. Torrie collapsed to the ring and lay motionless in the ring after being hit in the head by Shawn. **

"**OH MY GOD" JR said **

**Shawn looked and threw the chair down as he stared at Torrie he realised what he did. Shawn looked horrified he got down on his knees and checked on Torrie. He never meant to hurt Torrie. **

"**I think Shawn thought that was Edge" King said **

**John turned around; he was shocked to see Torrie lying in the ring with Shawn checking on her. John in the ring not knew what happened. Shawn got up as John got down on his knees and tended to Torrie while Refs and EMTs came down **

"**I never knew, I didn't I swear" Shawn said **

"**What did you do?" John asked **

"**I hit her" Shawn said, John looked at him before turning back while the EMTS tended to Torrie. Shawn stood there with a blank expression, Shawn tried not to show that he had tears in his eyes he never met to hurt Torrie at all. The fans were in total silence still getting over what they saw and witnessed **

"**This is a horrid way to leave Raw" JR said, Raw faded away as it came to the end of the show. **

**End of Chapter**

**Torrie was in the hospital getting checked over after Shawn accidentally hit Torrie over the head with a chair. **

"**I can't believe this" Mickie told, "How could Shawn do something like that" **

"**It was accident," Lillian told**

"**Yeah a really bad accident" Shad told **

**Suddenly Shawn came through the door, seeing him there everyone turned around to look at him **

"**What are you doing here?" Mickie snapped **

"**I came to see if Torrie's okay" Shawn said, John looked at him **

"**Why you're the one who put her in here so why would you care?" John said **

"**How can you say that?" Shawn said, "Of course I care, I'm so sorry" **

"**Just go Shawn" John turned back around **

"**But" **

"**You heard him go!" Candice snapped at Shawn **

**Shawn looked and stood a few minutes before turning away, he opened the door and sighed walking out. John put his head in his hands; Lillian comforted him while they waited news on Torrie. **

"**Maybe you were a little hard on him, he does care you know" Lillian told **

"**Yeah you're probably right" John said **

"**Yeah" Candice muttered**

**Shawn opened the exit and walked outside where it was raining mildly, he looked up at the dark sky before looking down again. Shawn never meant to hurt Torrie. Shawn's phone started to ring; he got out of his pocket and noticed it was Hunter who was ringing **

"**Hey" Shawn said bluntly **

"**Hey man what's up?" Hunter asked **

"**Nothing, how are you?" Shawn asked **

"**Yeah I'm alright I have Steph being my nurse and Aurora keeping me company watching Maisy and other cartoons" Triple H said**

"**That sounds…great" Shawn said **

"**Where are you?" Hunter asked**

"**I'm at the hospital," Shawn said **

"**Why?" **

"**Well Torrie is in hospital," Shawn said **

"**Oh my god why?" Hunter asked **

"**I hit her Hunter I never meant too, I didn't know it was her" Shawn said upset **

"**What?" Hunter asked **

"**I hit Torrie over the head with a chair, I never meant too please believe me Hunter" Shawn said **

"**Of Course I do, I'm sure they understand" **

"**No they don't they have turned against me" Shawn said **

"**It's not that bad Shawn it was an accident give them time" Hunter said, Shawn nodded **

"**You idiot," Hunter laughed, Shawn couldn't help but laugh **

"**I better go" Hunter told **

"**Okay bye" Shawn replied, with that they hung up **

**John had listened to that whole conversation; he saw how much sorry Shawn was. Shawn turned and noticed John standing there. **

"**I'm sorry I never meant too, all I know is that someone I care about I hurt and I never meant too" Shawn said, John looked at him. Shawn let a few tears fall before John hugged him **

"**What did Hunter say?" John asked **

"**I'm an idiot, I was just so angry" Shawn said, John nodded in understanding **

"**I know" John said, "It's okay, we were all out of line Shawn" **

"**We're sorry" John replied, Shawn smiled and walked back in with John. **

**End of Chapter, Please revierw thanks xxxxxxx**


	64. Don't do that

**Chapter 62: **

**John was the first to wake up it was Monday it was about 11:00 in the morning, John turned and looked at Torrie who was in his arms he never ever wanted to let her go she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, John watched as the sun shone on her lovely angelic face, he smiled and ran his fingers on her rosy face. **

**John smiled and kissed her softly on the lips this woke up Torrie, she smiled at the man she loves.**

"**Good morning sleeping beauty" John smiled**

"**Good morning" Torrie said smiling and kissing John good morning **

"**Well that's a great way to start the morning" John replied**

**They both sat up.**

**Torrie smiled and replied sweetly "So this" the playboy cover girl wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him with passion.**

"**Come on time to get up" John said sitting up**

"**No" Torrie said dragging him back to bed**

"**Tor, as much as I want to do this we have to get up" John replied getting out of bed**

**Torrie threw the covers over her head.**

**John turned and said laughing "Torrie Anne Wilson get up now" John taking the covers off Torrie. **

"**Hey" Torrie screamed jumping on John's back, the wwe champion let out a little chuckle**

"**Right," John said grabbing Torrie, Torrie laughed as she ended up on John's lap.**

"**Hey no fair" Torrie moaned**

"**Right I win now get up" John said kissing her nose, Torrie smiled and kissed him with a lot of passion.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Torrie got off John's lap and opened the door to reveal Trish stratus standing there with a blue bikini and a sarong. **

"**Hey Trish" Torrie said **

"**Come on we'll all down at the pool, come on we're staying there until we have to go to raw, come on, and for once it's sunny" Trish said happy.**

"**Ohh okay fine" Torrie spoke.**

"**Good see you two down there" Trish replied walking back down to the pool.**

"**I'm going for a shower," Torrie said. **

"**Okay," John replied, Torrie went in the bathroom. **

**Torrie closed the door; she turned on the shower and stepped in, and cleaned her body.**

**Torrie wrapped a towel around her body and put on her pink bikini with swirls, she put a black skirt on and a white see through top, she looked in the mirror and started to brush her long blonde curly locks, she looked at the reflection in the mirror. **

"**Torrie, come on sweetie" John said knocking on the door, Torrie looked and made her way to the door.**

"**I'm ready" Torrie said opening the door.**

"**Wow very nice" John said Torrie smiled **"**Thanks, come on we better go" Torrie said putting on her sandals.**

**John put on his hat, Torrie grabbed their key card, and Torrie opened the door and walked out hand in hand with John down the corridor.**

**John and Torrie got to the big massive amazing pool, they looked and saw all their mates here Lillian was talking to Dave Batista while Shad had his arms around Lillian. Mickie and Candice was on a sun bed sunbathing basking up the heat, while JTG and Carlito was hugging them. **

"**Torrie," Trish said running and hugging Torrie.**

"**Hey sweetie" Torrie said **

"**Alright John," Marc said manly hugging his cousin **

"**Long time no see" John replied to his cousin while Trish and Torrie were having their conversation. **

"**John, over here"! Shawn called; Stephanie was sitting on a sunbed with Triple H who was resting his leg**

"**We'll leave you two to chat" John spoke.**

"**Okay. We'll be over there in a minute" Torrie said, John and Marc left to go and talk to Shawn, Kane, Hunter, Shad, JTG, Jeff, Matt, Carlito, Dave and Marc. **

"**I can't believe this I mean for once it's actually sunny" Trish spoke happy.**

"**Yeah" Torrie muttered.**

"**I wonder how long it will last, hopefully all day," Trish said **

"**That would be good" Torrie spoke quietly**

"**We've all been down here since 9 in the morning but you too were obviously asleep" Trish said linking arms with Torrie. **

"**Trish," Torrie said looking at her. **

"**Great" Torrie said. "Trish I really need to talk to you its really important".**

"**What's a matter," Trish asked sensing something was wrong. "Tor what's happened" **

**Torrie looked and took a deep breath; she looked up at Trish and began to tell her "Trish it's not over" **

"**What? What's not over" Trish asked confused.**

"**It's not over, Peter, he's not finished" Torrie confessed.**

"**What?" Trish asked again.**

"**You see I keep getting these messages, he won't leave me alone" Torrie told Trish **

"**Uh huh, okay carry on," Trish said with a fruity drink in her hand.**

"**I don't know what to do?" Torrie muttered making sure no one was around to hear their conversation. **

"**Okay I think I understand" Trish said a little confused.**

"**Trish the thing is I know that Peter will soon come back and he's going to destroy everything" Torrie confessed looking over at John who was talking to the heart break kid. **

"**Tor, darling stop being so paranoid, you letting your fears run wild, just come and have a laugh before raw, sweetie stop worrying" Trish consoled Torrie.**

"**Thanks"" Torrie said a little calmer. **

**Torrie and Trish walked over to the gang, Trish sat back down on her sun bed and put her sunglasses on and just baked in the sun. **

**Torrie sat down on John's lap on the sun bed, she took off her skirt and top reveal a pink bikini, she took off her sandals as well, she tried really hard to block her fears to just have a good time. **

"**Wow that water looks really nice" Carlito hinted to the guys.**

"**Oh yeah, so it is" Mickie said relaxing on her sun bed.**

"**Want to go in?" Matt asked, Ashley took her sunglasses off and said in her black bikini **

"**I'm fine right thank you" Ashley spoke relaxing**

"**Yeah," Lillian replied in a green bikini, Shad looked at her with a smile.**

"**Aww come on girls, the water looks lovely" Shawn said. **

"**Yeah, but here is relaxing" Torrie said behalf of the girls; John looked and picked Torrie up and threw her in the pool. **

"**AHH," Torrie said laughing soaked, everyone couldn't help but not laugh. **

"**Sorry sweetie I slipped" John joked; Torrie splashed some water at John. **

"**Tor. I'll help you" Trish said getting up to go and help her best mate.**

**Trish went to the edge, Marc came behind his girlfriend, Torrie tried to warn her but it was too late, Marc pushed the Canadian diva in the water. **

"**Ha, Ha very funny" Trish said laughing with her hands on her hips. **

"**Here babes we'll help you" Marc replied lending a hand out to Trish, John did the same for Torrie**

"**No let us help you" Torrie spoke with a smile, she pulled John into the pool, and Trish pulled Marc so he would crash into the pool with a splash. **

"**Payback" Torrie said splashing water at John.**

"**Yeah" John agreed splashing water at Torrie, Torrie smiled as her and John started a splash fight but John would get her more. **

"**Well Stacy sweetie" Carlito said getting up in front of Mickie **

"**Yes baby" Mickie answered, Carlito smirked and picked her up at the same time Matt Picked Ashley up. **

"**No don't you dare" Mickie shouted, Carlito lost grip and they both fell in the pool.**

"**You know that didn't go to plan" Carlito said in the water.**

"**You'll pay" Mickie spoke splashing some water at Randy, Ashley was splashing water at Matt. JTG, shad and Jeff who was now in the pool chucked Candice in**

**Lillian noticed she was the only diva who weren't in the pool, Shawn and Dave surrounded her, she laughed." No please" Dave threw her in the pool, she came from under the water and stood there looking at the animal until Shad splashed her with some water. **

**Shawn, Taker and Kane pushed Batista in with a splash, when the animal came from under the water everyone brusted out laughing, then the brothers of destruction threw the heart kid in. **

"**That's fair" Shawn pouted, Torrie splashed some water at him.**

"**Hunter stop laughing" Shawn said to his friend **

**Stephanie and Hunter were laughing seeing everyone get thrown or pulled in the pool **

**Taker pushed Kane into the water, everyone started to laugh as Kane came from under the water, but they all stopped laughing when they saw Taker ready to jump in.**

**10 minutes later **

**"Ahh I'm so cold" Torrie said shivering, wrapping a towel around her body, Trish jumped out of the pool and grabbed her towel and sat on her sun bed next to Torrie. **

**Later: 4 hours later, the gang were still having a laugh at poolside, they were all back in the swimming pool splashing each other. **

**"I have the most brilliant idea," Lillian answered over Shad's shoulder; the animal put her down why don't we have a game of water volleyball.**

**"Hey yeah girls against Boys" Mickie said as Carlito was splashing water at her.**

**"Sounds good," John said having Torrie on his shoulder.**

**"Okay us divas against you guys" Trish spoke jumping in the water with excitement. **

**"Whoo" Torrie said clapping.**

**"Wait a second, it's not fair" Trish realized, all the divas turned and looked at her.**

**"Well because You have on one team you John, Jeff, Shawn, Randy, Dave, Matt, Kane and Marc, Shad, Carlito, JTG, against us 6 it's not fair" Trish spoke.**

**"Yeah, we're going to get thrashed" Torrie agreed.**

**"Aww you girls scared," Shawn asked.**

**"No, but kind of not fair you have Kane, who could beat us on his own" Candice **

**"What about if we have Kane on our team, against you guys" Torrie offered.**

**"Fine" John said.**

**"What, oh great" Kane said going over to the divas side.**

**"Now don't make any excuses when we beat you" John said, Torrie looked and glared at the wwe champion her boyfriend.**

**"Yeah okay" Torrie spoke**

**"Don't break your nails sweetie" Marc shouted over to Trish, she looked and picked up the volleyball, everyone took their places the game begun. **

**Trish was the first person to serve, everyone was cheering for their team, Shawn caught it and batted back saving his team from losing. Lillian blocked making the ball go back to the guys side, John caught it and batted it back, Torrie jumped up and blocked the ball sending it back to the other side, Shad batted it back but Mickie missed it giving the guys the first point. The song changed to Stickwitu. All the divas sung to the song while they played Volleyball. **

**"Whoo" the guys all slapped hands, while the divas were frowning.**

**"First point goes to us," Rey answered.**

**"Yeah okay stop rubbing it in" Lillian said batting the ball back to the guy's side. **

**Shawn caught and blocked it sending back to the other side, Ashley jumped up in the water and saved the ball from hitting the water, Matt smiled and blocked it, Torrie jumped up and batted back. Marc smashed it back to the divas side, Kane batted it back and Matt missed it giving the divas a point. **

**"Yeah well done Kane," Torrie said clapping.**

**"Okay we're even" Randy spoke batting the volleyball back. **

**Candice jumped and hit it with both her hands, the force sent it back over the net, Dave stepped forward and batted it back. Torrie jumped and stretched and batted the volley ball over the net, John batted it back, Torrie batted it back again, both teams looked as John and Torrie were having their own match, Torrie hit it again. John stepped forward and blocked it Torrie again blocked it.**

**"Yeah go on Torrie!" The divas called and clapped.**

**"John come on," Shawn called. **

**John looked and turned, due to the distraction he nearly cost a point for his team, Torrie jumped and hit the volleyball with both hands, with all the strength he had John batted it back, Torrie jumped and stretched but the volleyball hit her in her face causing her to go under water. **

**"Torrie!" Trish, John looked concern with the other guys, Torrie came to the top holding her face, Torrie shook it off and batted back but this time she aimed it right at John for payback, John missed it and ended going under water, Torrie smiled and clapped as John came to the surface.**

**"Okay" John said Torrie smirked. **

**"Do we count those points?" Shawn asked **

**"Yeah of course," Torrie replied**

**"So we're still tied," Lillian said.**

**"Looks like it" Dave said.**

**Dave picked the volleyball up and served it, Lillian blocked it, Shad caught it, Trish jumped and bent back to get the volleyball, Shawn missed it giving a point to the divas. **

**"Whooo Trish" Candice said as the divas all had a group hug.**

**"Shawn, how could you miss that," Triple H called while Stephanie laughed **

**"I don't know, that was good" Shawn replied, at the cafe Pussycat dolls Wait a minute playing, the woman at the cafe turned it up full blast.**

**"Aww I love this song" Torrie replied with a smile, Trish and the other divas started to sing to the sung while they played volleyball. **

**Taker served the volleyball, Kane bated it back to the other side, John batted it back, Torrie caught the volleyball and hit it back with both hands above her head. The song changed to follow me by Atomic Kitten. **

**"Oh no not bloody atomic kitten" John moaned with the guys **

**"Shut up you guys are just angry because you're losing" Torrie said as the divas laughed at the guys.**

**"Okay you want play, let's do this" Shawn said serious "The first team to get to 10, wins" **

**"You're on" Torrie said serving the ball while she sung quietly to "We Ride by Rhinna **

**1 hour later, the game was tied both team was on nine, the game just got serious. **

**"Okay you know what why don't Kane come back to our side" Dave asked holding the volleyball. **

**"No way" Torrie answered the world Heavyweight champion question**

**"Okay what about just one woman and one man, the first one to drop or miss the ball loses" John asked**

**"Fine," Trish said **

**"Torrie you, you're better than us" Mickie spoke with confidence.**

"**Yeah go on Torrie" Candice replied with a smile **

**"Yeah Tor, we pick Torrie" Lillian said going to one side leaving Torrie on her own.**

**"Okay we pick John," Shawn said stepping to one side of the pool with the other guys.**

**John looked at Torrie, his love of his life but now his opponent. Torrie stood there ready to play behalf of the divas her team.**

**"Come on Torrie!" Trish called cheering on Torrie with the other divas.**

**Torrie picked the volleyball and served it, John jumped up and made the ball go back to Torrie, she bated it back to him, both teams were cheering them on, John pushed the volley ball back to Torrie, she nearly wished it but to stop her team from losing she bent right back batting it back to John. The wwe champion blocked with one hand, Torrie jumped up and hit the ball back to John. The game was making everyone nervous and tense. **

**John hit the ball back, Torrie moved forward and blocked it with both hands, John batted it back, Torrie looked at her sore hand, with all the strength she had she jumped up and smacked the ball over and John missed the ball, making the divas wins. **

**"Yes" Torrie screamed and jumped with delight, John smiled and laughed.**

**"WHOO, WELL DONE TORRIE" Trish shouted jumping in the pool to hug Torrie.**

**"We win" Mickie spoke jumping in the pool. **

**The divas all shared a group-loving hug; Torrie looked at her red sore hand. The guys all came to the divas, to congratulate them. **

"**Now don't make excuses that you lost" Torrie spoke John.**

**"I wasn't going too" John said "Well done" John picked up and kissed her in mid air, Torrie smiled and laughed**.

**"Does that mean we're better than you guys" Lillian said, Shad came forward and put his arms around her.**

**"Don't push your luck Miss Garcia" Shad said kissing her nose. **

**Later in the day: **

**Everyone was out of the pool and dressed; the sun had gone in and hid behind the clouds. The gloom had taken over the lovely sunshine. **

"**Damn where's the sun gone?" Lillian asked **

"**Well babe, it's under those things called clouds" Shad joked smiling, Lillian turned and frowned at him **

"**I know," Lillian told **

"**I know Lil, I mean it was lovely now it's all gloomy," Torrie told brushing her curly wet hair. **

"**Well its back to typical weather I guess" John spoke up. **

"**Yeah back to gloom and doom" Triple H replied, while Shawn was sitting next to him **

**Later: **

**It started to rain, the nice lovely sunny day just tuned gloomy and windy, everyone was dressed and they were having some dinner at the café, before they head to raw.**

**"Great game that was" Shawn answered before eating some fries.**

**"Yeah we beat you lot" Lillian said leaning on Shad**

**"Don't push it" Shad spoke putting a chip in Lillian's mouth Lillian laughed and smiled at her boyfriend before eating the chip. **

**A little later: **

**The gang finished their dinner; they were going to their hotel rooms to get cleaned up for raw.**

**"What a great day" Torrie replied, she completely forgot about Peter. **

**"Yeah great day" Trish replied putting on her pink coat on, While Marc was behind her**

**"Come on sweetie we have to go " Marc spoke, Trish turned and nodded. **

**"Why is John talking to Maria?" Candice suddenly spoke, Torrie listened and immediately turned around. Her green eyes narrowed when she saw that. **

"**Excuse me" Torrie said storming over there**

**"Ohh this isn't good" Show said standing up, the gang followed Torrie. **

**"John, I just wanted you to know that I hope you beat Umaga again at Royal Rumble" Maria spoke twirling her hair.**

**"Thanks," John replied to Maria.**

**"Look I'm really happy for you" Maria said with a smirk "But I like you" **

**"Maria, I love Torrie" John told Maria.**

**"John," Maria said putting her hand on John's chest, the wwe champion looked shocked at Maria who was devilish smile.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Torrie asked, John looked and stepped back from an irate Torrie Wilson. **

**"Torrie," Maria said, the playboy cover girl eyed Maria.**

**"Who the hell to you think you are, John's mine he's not yours, so stay away from him," Torrie warned.**

**"Okay stop, come on Torrie" John said trying to stop the fight. **

**"Yeah, I don't know how John could fall for a stupid bitch like you," Maria shouted, Torrie turned and snapped at Maria.**

**"What did you just say?" Torrie snapped in Maria face.**

**"I said that you are bitch, you dig your nails into every guy, it's not long until John realizes he likes me and knows why Peter left you" Maria said with a smirk.**

**"You bitch!" Torrie slapped Maria across the face and started to rip her hair out. **

**"Oh no" Show said. **

**"Tor, stop it" John replied grabbing Torrie by her waist; Maria screamed holding her messed up hair. **

**"Okay I'm calm" Torrie said, John let go of Torrie; the playboy cover girl ran and pushed herself and Maria into the swimming pool.**

**"Oh great," John said jumping in to stop Maria and Torrie tear each other apart, the divas were all clapping for Torrie.**

"**Ash not helping" Matt said seeing Ashley cheering for Torrie **

**"Stop it now both of you!" John shouted holding a soaked Torrie Wilson.**

**"She started it!" Maria shouted angry "She pushed me" **

**"I'm finishing it" John said getting Torrie out of the pool.**

**"Why couldn't you just leave it?" John snapped at Torrie.**

**"John, she wants to take you away from me" Torrie screamed.**

**"Well I'm with you, aren't I," John said **

**"Not for much longer" Maria replied, Torrie eyed her and tried to get Maria again but John stopped her.**

**"No" John said "Maria go" **

**Maria ran off, Torrie looked at John with anger in her eyes "Why in hell are you standing up for her, hello I'm your girlfriend" Torrie snapped.**

**"I'm not," John, said leaving Torrie on her own, she looked and watched John walk away. The rain smashed on the playboy cover girl's face, she flipped her hair out of the way, and she noticed she was on her own.**

**"John," Torrie replied running after the wwe champion. **

**Later: **

**Torrie ran down the hotel corridor, she stopped at hers and John's hotel room, she casually opened the door she stepped in and saw John sitting on the bed dressed in his normal chain gang wear.**

"**You've changed" Torrie muttered, John looked up and saw his wet girlfriend looking at him.**

"**Well yeah because my lovely girlfriend decided to attack another woman and both fall in the pool, I had to be stuck in the middle," John said standing up, Torrie knew John was angry with her by the tone of his voice. **

"**And anyway couldn't go to work with wet clothes now could I" John asked, Torrie nodded her head. **

"**I'm sorry but Maria has been annoying me for ages, she keeps on making these comments, saying you are going to hers." Torrie explained. **

"**Yeah but Torrie, I'm with you, and you know I would never leave you, but I'm getting sick and tired of being stuck in the middle, I don't think this is going to work" John told his lovely girlfriend, Tears started well up in Torrie's eyes, her world was crashing down, she couldn't let John walk out of her life. **

"**No please John I am sorry, I really am, please don't break up with me, don't leave me please" Torrie begged on the bed in tears, John looked and sat down next to her. **

"**Torrie," John said taking a breath "Gotcha", Torrie looked at John's smile; she had just been tricked by John. **

"**What? I thought you and I were breaking up with me," Torrie said wiping her tears. **

"**Don't be stupid, I would never break up with you, I love you" John said wiping her eyes. **

"**You ass," Torrie said smacking John down with a pillow, she came on top of him and kept smacking him with a pillow. "You tricked me!"**

"**Wait…. Torrie, stop" John said between hits, he was laughing but he tried to cover up. **

"**You made me think you were breaking up with me," Torrie said shoving the pillow into John's face; he mumbled something, which Torrie couldn't really understand.**

"**Sorry what was that?" Torrie asked removing the pillow.**

"**I said that I had to get you back for beating me at volleyball, and anyway are you trying to kill me, suffocating me let's see how you like it" John said turning the tables on Torrie.**

"**No stop, I'm sorry" Torrie muttered as the pillow was in her face.**

"**Sorry what?" John replied Torrie was kicking her legs. "Didn't quite hear that" **

"**SORRY" Torrie screamed, John removed the pillow and looked at Torrie who was a little angry.**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to trick you," John replied helping Torrie up. **

"**That's okay, just never did it again" Torrie warned him.**

"**Considered myself warned" John replied, Torrie smiled and kissed him. **

"**Good," Torrie spoke, she looked at her watch it was nearly time to go to raw.**

"**Oh my god, it's nearly time for raw" Torrie replied getting off John's lap. **

"**I'm going to go and get ready" Torrie spoke going to her wardrobe. **

"**Yeah okay, Torrie you have 30 minutes" John said, Torrie looked and glared, she walked into the bathroom to go and get ready. **

**10 minutes later: **

**Torrie came out in a pair of blue jeans with pink-diamonded top that is cut to her belly; she put on some black knee boots. **

"**Wow very sexy" John replied putting his arms around her, Torrie smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. **

"**John can I ask you question?" Torrie asked putting her blusher on her cheeks.**

"**Yeah," John answered looking at Torrie, Torrie ut down her blusher and turned to John. **

"**Do you like Maria; I mean do you have feelings for her?" Torrie asked.**

"**No I don't, I love you" John said, the wwe champion put his arms around Torrie.**

"**It's just that what Maria said it kind of made me think, I don't want to lose you John" Torrie confessed looking at the man she loved.**

"**Torrie, sweetie you will never lose me, you're stuck with me sweetie, and anyway I hate Maria, she's really annoying" John said.**

"**You mean that" Torrie replied flipping her hair out of the way.**

"**Yes" John replied, Torrie sweetly smiled. **

"**Come on we have to go" John replied putting on his chain gang's hat. **

"**Okay, I'm going" Torrie spoke putting her coat on.**

**John and Torrie left their hotel room and went to Monday night Raw **

**End of Chapter**

**Divas beat the guy's lol, I thought I would add that in sorry if you found it a bit confusing lol. I realise that The Maria and Torrie thing I hadn't finished it yet**

**Anyways please review **

**Thanks **

**Xxxxxx**


	65. lean on me

**Chapter 65: lean on me **

**Torrie and John were walking backstage hand in hand; they were making their way to John's locker room he shut the door.**

**"I wonder what's going," John was cut off when Torrie kissed him and pushed him into the door. **

**John face turned into pain, Torrie looked and stopped kissing and asked**

**"What's wrong"?**

**"Doorknob," John said to her,**

**"Ohh, sorry baby," Torrie said, John moved away from the door, Torrie put her hand's on his chest and smiled and at him, John smiled and they started to kiss passionately, John led Torrie to the sofa and they made out, Torrie moved closer and was on John's lap, their tongues were tacking each other.**

**"I beat you at Volley ball" Torrie smiled **

**"I know" John said, Torrie giggled before cuddling into John **

**"I have a match with Melina" Torrie told **

**"Ohh" John replied, Torrie nodded**

**"So Shawn kicking off Raw" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah" John replied to Torrie **

**"So for once it's not you," Torrie asked, John shook his head **

**"Nope not me" John replied with a smile **

**"What about Umaga?" Torrie asked **

**"What about him?" **

**"What's he going to do?" Torrie asked, John stood up and turned to Torrie **

**"Probably do what he always does stand there and look tough" John replied, Torrie smiled even though she was still scared of John facing Umaga in a Last Man Standing match. **

**Later **

**Vince McMahon was standing in the ring talking about Donald Trump again and about the wwe fans with Coachman by his side while the fans were booing. Suddenly John Cena's music hit, the fans lit up when they heard wwe champ music blare through the speakers. John came out with Torrie she smiled and blew a kiss to the fans before walking down the ramp with Chloe. **

**Vince wasn't too happy being interrupted by the champ and Torrie. He wasn't happy at all. Torrie waved to the fans before getting in the ring. She was wearing a black halter neck dress with Black knee boots. She had a black headband in her curly hair with black choker around her neck. John looked at Torrie who was smiling and stroking Chloe. **

**"Okay I have to ask what the hell has happened to you?" John asked, Torrie nodded **

**"I mean when did you come so nice and brother love, I love my audience not once have you said that" John said **

**"What is this obsession with Donald Trump, and your obsessions don't end well for you like with DX when you wanted to destroy them where did that get you" John asked **

**"They shoved you up Big Shows ass so that's not really good for you" John said **

**"I would call you the winner then, tough one but no I wouldn't say your the winner" John said **

**"No" Torrie replied said with a laugh **

**John continued to talk to Vince calling him and Donald Trump egomaniacs, shameless self-promoters, and the expensive hair/suits/jets" Coach responded by saying that Donald had a bigger ego, did more self-promoting, and had more money than McMahon. Torrie looked and opened her mouth when Coach said **

**"More money" John said smiling **

**"Donald Trump hasn't got anything that had more of than Mr. McMahon." Vince said, Torrie and John looked at him **

**"And you know what Cena, you want to come out here I know you have a last man standing with Umaga this Sunday" Vince said, John nodded **

**"Well tonight you are in action against…COACH" Vince yelled, hitting Coach in the stomach with microphone **

**"Oh my god" Torrie replied laughing seeing the look of coach face **

**"You and me Coach" John smiled, Coach looked at him before following the chairman. Torrie and John were laughing in the ring hearing the news that they were told. **

**"You and Coach" Torrie said with a laugh still holding Chloe **

**"Yeah" John said **

**"It's going to so funny, he's going to scream like a girl" Torrie replied before cracking up with laughter **

**"Probably" John said, Torrie still was laughing as John was getting ready**

**"Torrie that is going to be so funny," Mickie said laughing **

**"I know" Torrie laughed "For once nothing can go wrong" **

**"Cena vs. Coach" Candice laughed with Mickie and Torrie **

**"He's going to scream like a little girl," Mickie said with laughter **

**"That's what I said to John, he laughed" Torrie smiled **

**"So are you going to be there?" Candice asked **

**"Yeah I'm not missing that," Torrie said " Oh better go it's next see ya girls" Torrie walked away she meant John near the curtain as his match with Coach was next. **

**John music played, the fans all jumped on their feet waving their signs in the air tearing the house down with their cheers. John came out with Torrie; she smiled and waved to the fans before walking down the ring with John and Chloe **

**"Ooh Torrie's puppy" King said happy **

**Torrie stepped through the ropes and blew kiss with a smile, she held up Chloe before going over to John he took off his hat and top and gave his chain to Torrie. Coach came out Torrie laughed seeing Coach at the top of the ramp. **

**"Now I know that Mr McMahon put in this match but you see he's left so I'm still going to face you John" Coach said **

**"Come on then" John replied **

**"But you see you will have to compete in a match before you go against me, you see royal Rumble is this Sunday and everyone knows that it's always every man for themselves but not this time John because you are the only target" Coach said **

**"Me" John pointed to himself **

**"Yes and then when you have been eliminated then you will fight me" Coach said "Good luck Johnny" **

**"That's not fair" Torrie said, she got out of the ring before Cade and Murdoch came down the ring **

**"Come on John!" Torrie shouted ringside, John knocked down both Cade and Murdoch. **

**They double-teamed the champ and taunted the crowd. Cena fought back and connected on all his signature moves, including an FU that sent Murdoch over the top rope.**

**"Wooo!" Torrie screamed happy**

**He gave Cade a Five Knuckle Shuffle and tossed him over. Haas, Benjamin, John turned and mouth, "Fuck, come on"**

**Viscera joined the fray, as Murdoch and Cade came back in the ring. The Great Khali got involved, as well, but he took out all of the other superstars before turning his attention to Cena.**

**He hardly moves when top rope shoulder tackle from Cena Khali tossed him over the top rope. Torrie looked and put her hand around her mouth with worry, she was about to go over there but Khali got out of the ring**

**Khali went on to toss Cena into the ring steps and give him a devastating chop to the head. Torrie shook head seeing John motionless on the mat.**

**"Come on John" Torrie cheered slapping her hand on the mat**

**Coach looked and saw the opportunity and ran in to cover the champion, Torrie was screaming no but John kicked out. Coach looked a little nervous seeing John make to his feet.**

**"Come on" John said to Coach**

**"Wait no it's Umaga!" JR said**

**"No!" Torrie shouted Umaga assault John**

**Umaga continued to beat the hell out of the wwe champion while Torrie was screaming for the ref to stop it**

**"Stop please" Torrie pleaded**

**Umaga angrily grabbed John and crushed him with a spinout Rock Bottom.**

**Torrie was worried sick seeing John on the mat. Estrada and Coach got a table, Torrie looked and shook her head with fright she didn't like the look of this**

**Torrie watched with horror placed in her eyes when Umaga put John on the table.**

**Coach held John's head and Estrada held his legs so he couldn't move. Torrie felt helpless she couldn't do anything while she watched Umaga go to the top rope.**

**"Oh no" JR said**

**"Come on don't do this" King seeing Umaga go to the top rope**

**"JOHN, GET UP PLEASE, NO DON'T" Torrie screamed as high as she could, Torrie heart was beating twice as fast her eyes were filled with tears seeing John lying on the table**

**"No, please" Torrie replied, She screamed when Umaga come off the top rope and landed on John. Torrie closed her eyes but her heart sank when she heard the table break.**

**Torrie fell to her knees and let those tears fall down her eyes seeing the man she loves in the ring. Umaga screamed like he normally does and put his hand on John looking in his face. Refs and officials were telling Umaga to leave. Estrada pulled his monster away and led him out of the ring with Coach.**

**"No" Torrie replied distraught, she slid in the ring and went straight to John and towered over the wwe champion. Torrie pulled away and checked on John.**

**"John" Torrie replied cupping his face in her hands**

**"Please do something" Torrie spoke while the fans were in silence**

**"See this again JR" King said speechless as the replay played a couple of times**

**"He's hurt JR, he was stretched out on that table" King said**

**"Yeah King, but how would that affect the last man standing match" JR said**

**Torrie got up as the doctor came in the ring and checked on John; Torrie kneeled down by John's head while the doctors helped him. Torrie ran her fingers through her hair while her other hand was around her mouth seeing how bad John was. Torrie moved the piece of table that was around John's neck. Torrie stroked John's face ran her fingers up and down his cheek while the EMTS helped him**

**"We need to move the table" The doctor said, John sat up holding his mid section and tried to move**

**"No John, you need to get back on the stretcher" Torrie spoke, she went to him and tried to get him to listen**

**"No I don't" John said, he tried to stand up but ended falling to his knees with Torrie**

**"John" Torrie muttered with her hand on his back while he leaned into her**

**John wouldn't let them put him on a stretcher. Torrie got off her knees holding Chloe and got out of the ring while John rolled out of the ring he tried to stand on his own but he couldn't**

**"Oh god" Torrie muttered**

**John was helped to his feet by refs and officials, the fans cheered as John was helped up the ramp by the refs as he reeled from the attack from Umaga. Torrie walked up the ramp behind them holding John's title and Chloe.**

**End of Chapter**


	66. Emotions and love

**Chapter 66: Emotions and love**

**Torrie was in the trainer's room while the doctors were attending to John, she couldn't take anymore and stood outside. Torrie still holding Chloe leant on the wall, tears fell from her eyes as she stood against the wall.**

**"Torrie" A voice said, Torrie turned and saw Mickie and Candice**

**"Hey" Torrie replied in tears, Mickie ran and hugged Torrie as tight as she could while Candice soothed her back**

**"How is he?" Mickie asked, Torrie wiped her eyes before answering**

**"its bad girls, I felt so helpless Torrie cried**

**"its okay, it's John babe he'll be okay" Candice replied, Torrie nodded while crying**

**"We'll see you later," Mickie told with another hug, Torrie nodded as they both hugged before leaving.**

**Torrie put her hands around her mouth, she couldn't think of facing Melina tonight. Torrie has never seen John like that ever he couldn't even move he couldn't walk by himself he was having trouble breathing Torrie was so worried about John, she didn't know what to do she felt completely helpless seeing him like that. Torrie ran her fingers through curls, every single time she closed her eyes she saw that image of john lying in the ring.**

**"Torrie" A voice said, Torrie turned to see the trainer there**

**"Yes, is he okay?" Torrie asked getting worked up**

**"Torrie we need to take him to hospital but he's refusing, we need him to go because it's serious" The trainer told Torrie**

**"Oh no" Torrie said with her hand around her mouth again**

**"The doctors have told him, I've told him he won't go and we think that he might listen to you" The trainer told, Torrie nodded and walked in the officials and doctors left Torrie alone with John**

**Torrie saw John sitting on the bed, he tried to move but it was too painful**

**"You know you have everyone fussing over you" Torrie said, John weakly smiled**

**"John it's bad you need to go to the hospital" Torrie replied with her hand on John's hand**

**"No I don't" John uttered**

**"Yes you do it's serious, they said you have too" Torrie said "You keeping saying no it's not going to be good for you"**

**"John look at you I saw what happened to you please John, please just go for me please," Torrie pleaded with him holding his arm**

**"Okay" John replied, Torrie looked she about to hug John but she thought a second**

**"Can I hug you?" Torrie spoke, John looked and laughed**

**"I think I can handle that" John replied, Torrie gently hugged him not wanting to hurt him**

**"Okay I have too go my match with Melina is next" Torrie replied**

**"O.k." John said feeling the pain**

**"You take care, I'll be there with you as soon as I can" Torrie said, she kissed John on the cheek before leaving the room.**

**Melina music played, the red carpet rolled out and the paparazzi came down as Melina emerged from the curtain posing for the cameras. Melina walked down the ramp, she got up on the apron before doing her splits move and getting in the ring.**

**"I love that move" King said, Melina taunted the crowd**

**Torrie's music hit the arena, the fans all cheered for Torrie. Torrie came out with an upset expression still reeling what happened to John. Torrie walked down the ramp holding Chloe in Pink hot pants, a pink bikini top with pink ribbon around it she had her normal white leg warmers with black boots. Torrie sighed and stepped in the ring**

**"You have to wonder how focused Torrie is after seeing John Cena taken out earlier," JR said**

**"That was brutal, we have that John has been taken to the hospital" King said**

**"You can emotion in Torrie's face" JR said seeing Torrie holding back the tears**

**Torrie stepped in the ring and held up Chloe before giving her to the cameraman**

**Torrie blew a kiss to the fans even though she was crying inside. Melina had her arms folded. Torrie turned and saw Melina mock Torrie and wwe champion Torrie had her hands on her hips while Melina was looking at her. **

**"Melina taunting Torrie," JR said, Torrie turned away before taking Melina down to the ring. **

**"Well we know Torrie and Melina don't like each other," JR said**

**"Whoa what's this" King told **

**Victoria music was playing, Torrie turned and looked as Victoria walked down the ring to the boos from the fans. She smiled at Torrie before sitting down next to king **

**Torrie got up and see Victoria sitting down smiling at her, Torrie looked and turned into a slap from Melina. **

**"Whoa what a slap!" King said **

**"OOOO" The fans, Torrie looked back and slapped Melina around the face before yanking her down to the mat and began banging her head off the mat. Melina reversed Torrie but Torrie reversed until the ref broke them up. Melina got a kick in Torrie's midsection and yanked her down the mat by her hair. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair; Torrie stopped her with a kick to the face and a suplex to Melina. Melina came back with a clothesline. Melina got angry and grabbed Torrie by her hair and started to pull her blonde hair. Torrie yelped as her hair was being pulled. **

**"You like that Torrie!" Melina shouted, she slapped Torrie around the face and clumped Torrie on the back bringing the diva to the mat. Melina angrily grabbed Torrie again by her hair and threw her across the ring. **

**Melina body slammed Torrie on the mat; Melina went to the top rope and squashed Torrie. Melina grabbed Torrie up by her hair; Melina whipped herself to the ropes and grabbed Torrie as she swung around and planted Torrie face first on the mat using her hair. Melina turned Torrie on her back and went for the cover but she kicked out. Melina screamed because Torrie kicked out She grabbed Torrie by her hair and bent her over right knee with an arm around Torrie's neck. **

**"Torrie, Torrie" the fans chanted **

**"You're going to end up like your little boyfriend Torrie!" Melina screamed, **

**Torrie eventually made it to her feet and fought out of the move. Melina tried for clothesline but Torrie leapt her feet for a cross body on Melina. Torrie grabbed Melina and hit her in the midsection and hit her with the twisted neck breaker. **

**"Here's you winner Torrie Wilson" Lillian told, Torrie smiled while the ref hold up her hand. Torrie blew a kiss to the fans before she put her hands down. The fans could tell Torrie was upset and emotional.**

**"Well Torrie won the match what does that win mean to her" JR said **

**Lillian looked and got in the ring with Chloe. **

**"Sweetie" Lillian told, Torrie turned and took Chloe off Lillian **

**Lillian hugged Torrie supporting the blonde diva. **

**"Are you okay?" Lillian asked, Torrie shook her head and buried her head in Lillian. **

**"Cena, Cena" The fans chanted. **

**Torrie smiled at Lillian until Victoria hit Lillian into Torrie. Victoria pulled Lillian down and out of the way, the fans booed seeing Victoria attack Torrie. The playboy cover girl flipped over and started hammering at Victoria**

**Victoria slid out of the ring but Torrie smacked her head off the announce table. **

**"Whoa JR" King said, Torrie smacked Victoria's head on the table again **

**Victoria kicked Torrie away, she put the badmouth on Torrie **

**"Yeah Torrie, your mine at Royal Rumb" Victoria was cut off when Torrie speared on the announce table. Victoria slid off with Torrie on her tail. Victoria kicked Torrie down to the floor and ran for it. Torrie got back up to her feet staring with her green angry eyes at Victoria **

**"Royal Rumble Torrie!" Victoria screamed **

**Torrie looked at Victoria one more time before helping Lillian to her feet after being pushed down by Victoria. Lillian and Torrie stood on the outside as raw faded to a commercial break.**

**Torrie opened John's locker room, she placed Chloe on the sofa and took a quick shower and changed into jeans with a black top and a white robe that ties up at the front and flows down to her feet. **

**Torrie quickly put some make up on and brushed her hair and put on her black boots. Torrie got her stuff ready and John's as well since he wasn't here to do it so she put his stuff away. **

**"He's so messy" Torrie thought with a laugh **

**Torrie put his hat and tops back in the case; she opened by using the zip. Torrie was about to put the top back in when she saw two white boxes with a ribbon. Torrie had a curious look on her face, she picked them up and sat down on the bench Torrie opened the first one and gasped seeing a sparkling silver long diamonded necklace. **

**Torrie took it out box and placed the box on the bench so she could take a good look at the necklace. **

**Torrie looked down and saw a note in the box, she looked and read it **

_**Dear Torrie, **_

_**Love you always**_

_**John xxxxxx**_

**Torrie smiled when she saw that, tears fell from her eyes and landed on the piece of card. Torrie thought about putting it back but another thought went through the divas mind so she decided to wear it. Torrie attached it to her neck and let it gleam in the light. She looked and saw another one, she opened it and saw a diamonded collar **

**"Can't forget Chloe" Torrie laughed reading that, John always said that he can't have Torrie without accepting Chloe**

**"Chloe come here," Torrie said picking her up; she placed it on Chloe who seemed to like it because she was wagging her tail. Torrie stood up and continued to put the stuff away when she heard the door open. Torrie turned around and stared at this person **

**"You have to be kidding?" Torrie thought**

**Ooh who is it please review thanks **

**Chapter 67: If you love him **


	67. If you love him

**Chapter 67: If you love him **

**Torrie continued to stare at this person, her green eyes narrowed with anger and frustration. **

**"Hasn't he caused enough damage" Torrie thought as she stared at this man **

**"What?" Torrie asked while her eyes stared at Estrada **

**"Don't worry Torrie, it's just me not Umaga" Estrada said with a smile **

**"Fine, can I help you?" Torrie asked, "Don't you think you and your monster have done enough damage" **

**"Really" Estrada said, Torrie shook her head annoyed **

**"Yes John is out of it thanks to your blob of coward Umaga!" Torrie screamed **

**"Umaga is not a coward, he destroyed your little boyfriend" Estrada said **

**"Yeah from behind as per usual," Torrie fired back **

**"Yes well if Cena even thinks of stepping in the ring with Umaga for their last man standing match then Umaga will finish the job" Estrada screeched at Torrie **

**"But you know I am a fair man so I have an offer you Torrie," Estrada said **

**"Really and what would that be?" Torrie asked with her hand on her hip while she stared at Estrada. **

**"Well if you love Cena as much as you say you do you will make him forfeit" Estrada said **

**"You what?" Torrie asked **

**"Come on Torrie, you know what Umaga can do and he will finish Cena off at the Royal Rumble" Estrada told **

**"Estrada I would never even think about helping you and Umaga, there will be cold day in hell until I do that," Torrie snapped at him, Estrada stepped back from Torrie and stared at her annoyed and dissatisfied. **

**"You really don't get it don't you stupid woman!" Estrada shouted **

**"Oh no I get that you are jackass, and Umaga is your lapdog" Torrie shot back **

**"Oh really, Umaga!" Estrada shouted, Torrie jumped with fright when Umaga shook her by her shoulders and pinned her against the wall. Torrie screamed as high as she could **

**"Shut her up Umaga!" Estrada shouted, Umaga elbowed her in the face sending her to the floor. Umaga grabbed Torrie by her hand and pinned again on the wall **

**"No more screaming" Estrada said with a smile, Torrie struggled while Umaga had a tight grip on her **

**"I was trying to help and save you from seeing Cena destroyed but you know what you throw that in my face" Estrada said in Torrie's face while Umaga was breathing on her **

**"Let go!" Torrie snapped, Umaga pushed her to the wall **

**"Fine have it your way Torrie, Umaga let her go" Estrada replied, Umaga did as told and threw Torrie down the floor before leaving with his handler. Torrie kneeled on the floor and put her head down touching her face as tears filled her eyes **

**Torrie's heart was beating twice as fast while she was on the floor, Torrie got up and shut the door and locked it. Torrie slid down the door; she leant on the door and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and delicate tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. **

**Something distracted Torrie when she saw the door handle move, Torrie's heart started to beat really fast while her eyes were fixed on the door **

**"Hello" A voice said **

**Torrie sighed and ran to the door, she opened the door to find Shawn standing there **

**"Torrie why was the door lo…." Shawn was cut off when Torrie hugged the showstopper **

**"Hey, come on its okay" Shawn said comforting Torrie**

**Torrie cried over Shawn's shoulder "He was here he said that he's going to end John, Shawn I don't know what to do?" Torrie said frantic **

**"Whoa Torrie, what?" Shawn asked **

**"Umaga and Estrada was here," Torrie said in tears **

**"Oh my god" Shawn said, "Are you okay?" **

**"No not really, they asked me to get John forfeit I said no and then Umaga pinned against the door and scaring me" Torrie replied in one breath**

**"Okay" Shawn replied **

**"You know what I'm actually thinking about asking John to forfeit the match" Torrie said **

**"Huh, sorry what?" Shawn asked "You're going to what?" **

**"I'm going to get John to forfeit" Torrie replied **

**"Torrie, you can't" Shawn said, "John would never forfeit" **

**"Well if he doesn't Shawn he's going to get himself killed" Torrie replied **

**"Torrie" **

**"No I saw Umaga did to him and there's no way he can compete in that match" Torrie spoke **

**"Torrie John won't forfeit, hell will freeze over first, sweetie he won't" Shawn said **

**"Then what Shawn?" Torrie asked, "Let him compete on Sunday and watch him get destroyed" **

**"Torrie" **

**"I feel so helpless, when Umaga attacked him there was nothing I could do, he couldn't move, he wasn't breathing properly and it's going to get worse" Torrie said upset **

**Shawn hugged Torrie as she broke down "Torrie, you know what I felt the same way when Hunter hurt his leg, I felt helpless and you know what made him feel better that I was there with Stephanie, just like when I hit you accidentally I couldn't believe I did that." Shawn said while he had Torrie in his embrace **

**"Just like John, if it had happened to you he would like you are" Shawn said, Torrie pulled away and looked at him "but he wouldn't be here he would be with you, that's what you can do Torrie be there for him" **

**"Your right" Torrie said standing up, "Will you come with me?" **

**"Yeah" Shawn said, Torrie smiled and left with Shawn. **

**Later **

**Torrie and Shawn walked into the hospital, Torrie opened the door and Shawn went in followed by Torrie. **

**"I never knew that I would come to the hospital today" Torrie replied **

**"I know, but come on he's going to be okay" Shawn spoke with his arm around Torrie's back **

**Torrie smiled and continued to walk down the corridor until coming to the reception. **

**"Hi can you tell me what room John Cena is in please" Torrie asked **

**"Are you family?" The receptionist asked **

**"Yes I'm his girlfriend, "Torrie replied to her **

**"Okay" **

**"Don't worry I'll take care of her" The doctor said, Torrie looked at him **

**"Miss Wilson isn't it," The doctor asked **

**"Yes that's me, is he okay?" Torrie asked about John **

**"I think you should sit down" Doctor Smith replied **

**"No please just tell me" Torrie replied worried, she wanted to know right now **

**"Well it is what we feared it was a ruptured spleen, he's okay but we are keeping him in," The doctor told **

**"Right so how long?" Torrie asked **

**"A couple of days, he's going to okay" The doctor said **

**"Right" Torrie replied with her hand on her hair **

**"I wouldn't recommend he competes because it could happen again and this time it could be worse" The doctor said, Torrie looked at him**

**"What do you mean?" Torrie asked **

**"Well" **

**"How worse, could he die?" Torrie choked out the last bit **

**"Well that is a small very small possibility," The doctor told, Torrie opened her mouth with worry**

**"Can I see him?" Torrie asked **

**"Of course, he's been sedated so he will be out of it" The doctor told Torrie **

**"Thanks" Torrie replied, she walked down the corridor until she stopped at a door. Torrie braced herself for what she was about to see. Torrie quietly opened the door; she looked around at the white room. Torrie heard the monitor beeping normally in the background. Torrie looked and saw John lying down in the bed still asleep. Torrie held back her tears seeing John like this he seemed so fragile. Torrie has never seen John like that in her life she always used to see him strong and full of life. Torrie walked closer to his bedside, she kept her eyes on John making sure he was okay. Torrie watched his chest rise up and down beating normally. **

**"Talking helps," A nurse said, Torrie turned and smiled **

**"Yeah" Torrie replied sitting down by John **

**"How is he?" Shawn asked behind her **

**"They said he'll be okay, but it was serious," Torrie muttered not taking her eyes off John **

**"He'll be okay," Shawn said, Torrie smiled **

**"Yeah he will be" Torrie replied **

**Hours later, it was early in the morning **

**Torrie was alone with John; Shawn had left an hour ago. Torrie was asleep soundly on the chair. John opened his eyes, and looked up at the ceiling **

**"Oh great" John thought seeing white ceiling**

**John sighed and yelped still in pain, he turned and saw Torrie peacefully sleeping. Torrie opened her eyes coming from her sleep she saw John awake**

**"John, you're awake" Torrie smiled **

**"Yeah" John replied**

**"How do you feel?" Torrie asked **

**"Like a truck just fall on me," John uttered, Torrie smiled and laughed **

**"Well Umaga, Truck" Torrie said **

**"Yeah, how long have you been here?" John asked **

**"Hours," Torrie told him **

**"Hours, so you came straight after your match with Melina then?" John asked her. Torrie looked and thought for second before speaking **

**"Yeah, I've been here watching you sleep" Torrie replied, she didn't want John to know what Umaga and Estrada did to her and told her **

**"Okay" John replied, suddenly Trish and Marc came through the door **

**"Hey?" Trish replied, Torrie turned around and hugged Trish **

**"How are you?" Marc asked **

**"Great me, I'm fine I've just had a huge man fall on my chest" John said, "How are you?" **

**"Man its okay" Marc said **

**"God John what the hell are you trying to do to yourself?" Trish asked him **

**"Ohh I asked Umaga if he can put me on a table and crush my whole entire torso" John said sarcastic **

**"He's back to normal always taking the mick out of me," Trish said, Torrie laughed with Marc **

**"I rang the family," Marc told John **

**"Oh yeah what they say?" John asked **

**"Well your dad said get well, Boog said stop being a drama queen but other than that they said they are coming down here" Marc said **

**"Drama Queen, I'm going kill him" John replied, Torrie looked at him**

**"You won't be doing anything just resting" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah listen to your boss commander" Marc said, John looked at Torrie before laughing **

**"Who said he was joking, you are doing nothing!" Torrie replied **

**"Okay now I'm scared" John spoke **

**"I'm going to get drink," Trish said, **

**"I'll go with you" Torrie replied "Don't go anywhere" **

**"Ohh yeah where am I going to go?" John asked, Torrie laughed with Trish before walking out of the door **

**"So how are you holding up," Trish asked getting a hot chocolate; Torrie took a sip before answering **

**"I'm okay just it was terrible Trish" Torrie replied **

**"I know Marc and I were out of door when he was put through the table" Trish said, Torrie nodded **

**"Yeah, I'm just relieved he's okay" Torrie replied drinking some of her hot drink **

**"Yeah, what about Royal rumble?" Trish suddenly questioned, Torrie looked and turned to her **

**"I can't think about that Trish, John has just regained conscious" Torrie replied **

**"I know" Trish said walking back with Torrie **

**"Can you take Chloe for a couple of days" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah of course" Trish said shutting Marc mouth seeing he was going to say or moan**

**Later **

**Marc and Trish had left; Torrie was sitting in the chair talking to John **

**"Are you feeling better?" Torrie asked **

**"A little, I want to leave" John said, Torrie shook her head**

**"Sorry babe you can't" Torrie replied, John moaned he hated being in here if it wasn't for Torrie he wouldn't have come but he knew if he didn't go and get checked out Torrie would so worse than Umaga to the wwe champion. **

**"You know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have come" John said **

**"Yeah I know that's why you need me" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"Why don't you come on the bed with me" John asked Torrie **

**"Because I'm fine here and anyways you're not up to it," Torrie replied **

**"Come on you'll make me feel better if I can cuddle you" John spoke, Torrie looked and smiled **

**"Okay" Torrie climbed on the bed and cuddled up to John **

**"You couldn't wait could you?" John asked **

**"Huh?" **

**"The necklace" John said touching it on Torrie's neck **

**"Ohh how long have you noticed that" Torrie asked **

**"Ever since I woke up, couldn't wait for me to give it to you" John replied **

**"Sorry I found it and I couldn't resist" Torrie said with her bottom lip **

**"You like it then?" **

**"Of course I love it and does Chloe" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"Good I'm glad" John replied, Torrie leaned in and kissed John **

**Hours later **

**"John" Torrie said, but there was no answer,**

**"John," Torrie said a little worried **

**Torrie looked up and noticed John asleep with his arm around her waist. Torrie smiled and kiss him on the lips before sitting back in the chair and fell asleep. **

**End of Chapter **

**Chapter 68: John gets released from the hospital and he finds out about Umaga and Estrada visit to Torrie **


	68. Please don't leave me

**Hi guys here's another, god royal rumble getting really close i hope John will be okay he didn't look well on Raw. Anyways please thanks **

**Chapter 68: Please don't leave me **

**A few days later **

**Torrie opened the door; John stepped in the door and walked into the living room. He was still sore and in little pain but he was okay. John sat down on the sofa while Chloe and Harvey came on and hugged him. Torrie entered the room in jeans, Black jersey top, a white cardigan with black boots. **

"**I guess they know you're not well" Torrie said sitting next to him **

"**Yeah great company" John replied **

"**Yeah, how are you feeling?" Torrie asked **

"**I wish you would stop asking me that," John replied, Torrie looked at him and leant on his chest **

"**I can't help being worried" Torrie replied **

"**No you just worry too much," John spoke with a smile **

"**Yeah I guess" Torrie said **

"**Can I get anything?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah how about a new torso" John replied, Torrie looked at him before laughing **

"**Sorry babe I can get a drink or something" Torrie told standing in front of him **

"**No but there is something I want" John said, Torrie looked at him **

"**And what would that be?" Torrie asked, John pulled Torrie on his lap and kissed her. **

**Later John and Torrie were relaxing on the sofa just watching television. They were watching Fresh Prince of Bel air. **

"**John," Torrie replied, John looked up at her **

"**Yeah" John said**

"**Are you going to compete on Sunday?" Torrie asked **

"**Yes," John replied, after hearing John say that Torrie stood up and faced him **

"**Why?" **

"**Because I'm going to," John replied **

"**No you can't please John, please don't I mean you're not up to it" Torrie replied frantic **

"**Huh what?" John replied "Torrie" **

"**No after what Estrada and Umaga said to me you can't, he's going to kill you" Torrie replied not realising what she just said. John stared at her with a confused and puzzled look on his face**

"**What?" John replied "Whoa Torrie what did you say?" **

"**Umaga and Estrada," John spoke "What about them?" **

"**Oh god" Torrie thought to herself **

"**What I never" Torrie replied **

"**Yes you did, you said something about Umaga and Estrada" John replied **

"**No I didn't" Torrie spoke walking into the kitchen **

**John followed her into kitchen, "What did you mean?" **

"**I…. it doesn't matter" Torrie replied putting her hands through her hair **

"**Torrie tell me," John said **

"**Okay when I had match with Melina, they came in and started saying these things, well Umaga just held me while Estrada had a go" Torrie replied **

"**Did he hurt you?" John asked, Torrie turned to him **

"**Not really, he said that he would kill you if you decide to compete" Torrie replied **

"**Oh did he you know he said such sweet things" John replied with a sarcastic look on his face **

"**He wanted me to make you forfeit" Torrie replied, John laughed until he saw Torrie's expression **

"**I want you too forfeit John, I don't want you in this match" Torrie replied **

"**What?" **

"**You heard me you can't do that match you heard what the doctors said, you can't compete it could rupture like that and it could be worse this time" Torrie replied **

**  
"Torrie I have too" John replied **

"**REALLY FOR WHO" Torrie shouted annoyed "The fans right, oh yeah I'm sure they want you to go through this match" **

"**Look I know your worried but" John was cut off **

"**Worried!" Torrie screamed, "I was petrified!" **

"**Okay but it's going to be okay, Torrie I'm the wwe champion I have to sacrifice everything I have I have to fight" **

"**And what get yourself killed, fine John you just continue to do that!" Torrie shouted before running upstairs. John sighed and put his head down as he watched Torrie run away from him **

**Torrie shut the door and sat on the bed, she started to cry. John opened the door and sat down next to her and put his arm around her. A few seconds passed when Torrie leant into him. **

"**I'm sorry" Torrie uttered, "I know you will compete, I'm just worried" **

"**Torrie it would be weird if you didn't worry" John replied, Torrie smiled **

"**I saw what happened to you John, I saw that you couldn't move, you won't breathing properly either" Torrie said with tears **

"**Believe me it wasn't a barrel laughs for me either" John said, Torrie cried even more**

"**Torrie, hey come on" **

"**I felt sick and helpless, because there was nothing I could do" Torrie replied, John looked at her **

"**Yes you can," John spoke "You can stop worrying" **

"**I just know that if you do go in this match I will lose you, I know I will" Torrie replied **

"**No you won't," **

"**Yeah I will" Torrie replied **

"**No" **

"**Yes" **

"**Let's not get into this okay, you won't lose me Torrie" John said with his hand on her face wiping her tears**

"**No" **

"**No you won't I promise, I will always be here with you no matter what" John said, Torrie closed her eyes and hugged John **

"**Please don't leave me," Torrie uttered "I don't know what I would do if you did leave me" **

"**I won't" **

"**You promise" **

"**On my heart I promise Torrie," John said to her, he kissed her on the temple; Torrie hugged John tight while he held unto her **

"**I love you" Torrie replied, John nodded and looked at her **

"**I love you too" John spoke, Torrie smiled and passionately kissed John hoping that he would be okay when it's all said and done. **

**End of Chapter **

**Chapter 69: Royal Rumble **


	69. It's here Royal Rumble

**Torrie opened her green eyes; she looked and turned to the window. She saw it was a typical gloomy rainy day. Torrie thought a second she knew what exactly what today was it was the Royal Rumble. Torrie sighed as she sat up, Torrie put her fingers through her blonde hair thinking about today. She turned around thinking John was there sleeping but he wasn't there**

**Torrie frowned when she didn't see John there, Torrie looked around the room before getting out of bed. She grabbed her dressing gown and walked into the other room seeing John dressed and watching the telly. **

**"Oh thank god," Torrie thought, Torrie walked in the room **

**"Oh hey" John said **

**"Are you trying to scare me," Torrie replied sitting next to him **

**"No why?" **

**"I woke up and you weren't there, I thought something bad happened" Torrie said **

**"No I couldn't sleep" John replied looking at her **

**"Ohh why didn't you wake me I would have kept you company" Torrie replied **

**"I tried too you were dead to the world, I was tempted to write on you" John said, Torrie let out a laugh before asking again **

**"How long have you been awake?" Torrie asked **

**"Since 5" John said, Torrie looked and the clock it was 11 in the morning**

**"Have you had any sleep?" Torrie asked **

**"No not really, I couldn't sleep" John replied **

**"Well that's not going to be good is it, your suppose to rest" Torrie replied **

**"You try and sleep with a messed up torso," John snapped at Torrie, The playboy cover girl looked down **

**"I'm sorry Torrie, it's just I can't wait for this day to be over" John replied, Torrie nodded**

**"Yeah" Torrie replied, "Are you worried about this last man standing match" **

**"No…maybe" John replied, Torrie looked and put her hand on John's shoulder **

**"John its okay to be worried I mean Umaga destroyed you on Monday" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah I guess" John spoke "I don't want to let everyone down" **

**"You won't, you could never let me down" Torrie spoke, John looked at her **

**"I know that you will be there if I get into trouble" Torrie said with a smile, John smiled and nodded **

**"I'm going to get changed okay" Torrie replied, John nodded **

**Torrie smiled and before going in the room to get changed, Torrie had a shower and changed into a pink skirt with a black scarf with black top with pink knee boots. Torrie applied her make up and brushed her hair and put her pink ribbon and tied it underneath so it would rest on the top of her head. **

**"Wow very nice," John replied putting his arms around Torrie waist, she smiled and turned around and kissed him, their make out session was interrupted by Torrie's cell started to ring. **

**"Ohh great," Torrie said**

**"Hello," Torrie said **

**"Hi babe," Trish said happy.**

**"Trish, what's up," Torrie said with a smile.**

**"Nothing much just wanted to see if your okay and if John's not dead yet" Trish replied **

**"Thanks Trish" John called, Torrie giggled with Trish **

**"No he's not yet" Torrie replied**

**"Ohh good, Ohh Marc said don't get beat to bad and try and survive" Trish said **

**"Okay thanks" John called again**

**"Anyways good luck bye" Trish said **

**"Bye Trish" Torrie replied, they both hung up. Torrie closed her cell to see John looking at her **

**"What's up?" Torrie asked worried **

**"Nothing stop worrying it makes uncomfortable, every minute are you okay?" John asked**

**"Sorry it's just…" **

**"Worried I know," John replied to Torrie "Look stop worrying okay" **

**"Okay I'll try" Torrie said with her arm around John **

**Later**

**"Come on Torrie we have to get going" John replied, Torrie came down the stairs and put her coat on. **

**John opened the door, it was raining hard, Torrie did up her coat and looked as the rain and wind blew in her face.**

**"What happened to the sun," Torrie replied walking out of the door to John's car, John opened the car door for Torrie.**

**"Thanks," Torrie smiled as she got in the passenger seat, John got in the drivers seat and started the car. **

**"You okay to drive?" Torrie asked, John sighed and turned **

**"Yes" John spoke He began to drive out of the hotel entrance they were staying at.**

**"Music" Torrie replied pressing play on the CD player; the first song was Cascada Miracle. Torrie listened to the song and thought in her head **

**"I think we need a miracle for John" **

**After that was En Vogue Don't let go and then wait a Minute by the Pussycat Dolls. **

**"You know your CD's are mixed, I mean you have pop, R&B and slow" John said **

**"I'm into different music" Torrie replied turning up Skin Deep by Natasha Thomas, then It's over now and Hold me closer by Natasha**

**"Yeah I think I get that," John said hearing Jessica Simpson I wanna love you forever. Torrie listened while John began to drive to the royal rumble. **

**Later **

**Torrie and John entered the arena together; the fans smiled and cheered seeing John and Torrie on the screen. They were talking but we couldn't hear what they were saying. Todd Grisham approached the couple and asked John about his match, John just looked at him and said "We will see who is the last man standing" **

**John walked off, Torrie looked with a nervous expression on her face. Torrie put her hands through her blonde hair. She was about to walk off but Todd stopped her and asked if he could have a comment from her**

**"Torrie could we get a comment from you," Todd asked **

**"A comment well, John is still going to compete in the last man standing, everyone has tried to convince him otherwise, but I do know one thing that John will show Umaga why he is the wwe champion and he will be the last man standing, excuse me" Torrie said walking off **

**"Strong words JR from both from John and Torrie" King said**

**It was the Royal Rumble, Torrie and John were spending quality time together before Torrie goes for her match with Victoria **

**"You okay?" John asked looking at Torrie who was stretching getting ready for her match.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine I can't wait to get my hands on that crazy bitch Victoria" Torrie replied.**

**"Well be careful," John, said a little worried about Torrie's safety.**

**"Stop worrying," Torrie said to John.**

**"Hey I have the right to be worried" John said, Torrie smiled and calmed John by kissing him.**

**"Now you know how I feel don't you?" John asked Torrie smiled and kissed him again**

**"Yeah but I didn't get put through a table" Torrie said with her arms around his neck**

**"Yeah I guess" **

**"Excuse me I have a bitch to sort out," Torrie replied leaving the locker room for her match with Victoria**

**The video of Torrie and Victoria's rivalry played before the match. Torrie music hit, hearing this music blares throughout the arena the fans cheered. Torrie emerged from the curtain with Chloe. Torrie smiled and blew a kiss to the fans before holding up her title. **

**Torrie came down the ramp dressed in white hot pants, purple scarf around it, white embrioded bikini top with white leg warmers and her usual black boots with a white headband in her hair**

**"Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted **

**"It's always good to see Torrie and her puppy" King said with a smile **

**Torrie went up the steps; she stood on the apron and blew a kiss to the fans before stepping through the second rope. Torrie smiled and hugged Lillian before giving Chloe to one of the cameramen. Torrie turned around and waited for Victoria. **

**"Torrie looks focused JR" King said **

**"She certainly does and beautiful must I add" JR replied **

**Torrie flipped her hair as Victoria music hit, Victoria came out again with a checklist. Torrie didn't take her eyes off Victoria **

**"God look what look Torrie is giving Victoria" JR said **

**Victoria ignored the fans and jumped on the apron, she jumped over the ropes and smirked at Torrie. Torrie shook her head and stood in the opposite corner to Victoria. **

**The bell rung and Victoria and Torrie locked up, Torrie got an arm drag on Victoria. The crazed diva stared at Torrie while Torrie smirked at her **

**"Come on Victoria" Torrie replied **

**Victoria got back up and again Torrie got another arm drag on her. Victoria got angry and grabbed Torrie by her arm and started pulling really tight on Torrie's arm. Torrie yelped before doing a cartwheel and made Victoria while across the ring. **

**"Wow" JR said **

**Torrie grabbed Victoria by her hair and threw her across the ring and a suplex. Victoria now standing on the apron Torrie ran and did a dropkick knocking Victoria to the floor.**

**"Torrie just dropkicked Victoria off the apron" JR said **

**Torrie slid out of the ring and picked Victoria and smacked her head first on the announce table and the apron before rolling her back in the ring. Torrie slid back in the ring and hit Victoria in the stomach. **

**Torrie smiled and did a handstand head scissors making Victoria fly across the ring. Torrie Picked Victoria up by the challenger raked Torrie's eyes and pulled her down the mat by her hair **

**"Oww" Torrie muttered holding her head; Victoria delivered a stiff kick to Torrie's mid section and then started strangling Torrie with her boot. Victoria broke it at 4 not wanting to get disqualified. She picked Torrie up by the hair and swung her across the ring. **

**Victoria smirked and again picked Torrie up by her blonde hair and put her arm around Torrie's throat. Torrie eventually fought out of the move but Victoria stopped that with a stiff kick to Torrie's face **

**"Whoa what a kick!" JR said **

**Torrie was on the mat holding her face; Victoria grabbed the blonde by her hair and smacked her head off the mat. Torrie held her face after it connected to the mat. Victoria went for body slam on Torrie but Torrie wiggled out of it and yanked Victoria down by her hair. **

**Torrie hit Victoria with a series of clotheslines and a swinging neck breaker Torrie went for DDT but Victoria rammed her into the turnbuckle. Victoria picked Torrie up and put her on her shoulders and hit Torrie with the spinning sidewalk slam. Torrie held her head after being dropped on her head and back thanks to Victoria. **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie again and put her in her shoulders for another but Torrie surprised her with head scissors. **

**At the end of the match **

**Victoria kicked Torrie in the stomach and set her up for the widow's peak, Torrie was flipped over on her back, knowing what was coming, Torrie fought out of it into a roll up. Torrie rolled up Victoria and did a bridge for the victory **

**The fans cheered loudly seeing Torrie in the winner, Torrie held the back of her head as the ref held up Torrie's arm as the winner. Torrie smiled and bent down with exhaustion after a long match with Victoria. **

**"Here's your winner still women's champion Torrie Wilson!" Lillian said happy **

**Victoria was on her knees tearing her hair out, she was so angry that again Torrie retained against her. Victoria got back on her knees and argued with the referee. **

**"No it was 2!" **

**"3 Victoria it was 3" Mike Kodia told her **

**"No, noooo!" Victoria roared angry**

**She stepped out of the ring and got her checklist and stormed back in the ring **

**"What is she doing?" JR said **

**"Torrie is the winner Victoria" King replied **

**Torrie got out of the ring and was about to step down when Victoria blasted Torrie in back of her head with the board. Torrie fell off the apron and laid on her front. **

**"Booooo!" **

**"SHUT UP" Victoria screamed, she manically laughed seeing Torrie motionless on the floor **

**"Victoria just blasted Torrie right back of her head with that checklist!" JR said **

**"Did you see how Torrie's head snapped back" King replied **

**"Now what?" JR replied seeing Victoria jump down, Torrie was moving a little**

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and put her in the ring; Victoria kicked Torrie in the stomach and set her up for the widow's peak. Victoria flipped Torrie over on her back. Victoria fell to her knees snapping Torrie neck and head back in the process. Torrie kneeled a few seconds before falling to the canvas**

**"How do you like that Goldilocks" Victoria screamed**

**Victoria taunted the crowd as she stood in the ring while Torrie was knocked out on the mat thanks to the widow's peak **

**"Victoria go" Mike said **

**"Shut up" Victoria replied **

**"Victoria lost King that's all to it and what she just did was wrong" JR aid **

**"Torrie neck and head snapping back in that horrible widows peak" King replied **

**Victoria smirked and held up her hands, she moved her hair out of her face. Victoria smiled and started to signal for someone to come out. **

**"What?" JR said **

**"Victoria is calling someone, OH MY GOD" King replied **

**"King its Umaga and Estrada!" JR shouted **

**"What's going on?" King said **

**Victoria and Estrada stepped out of the ring, the fans booed when they saw a table. Victoria stepped in the ring and picked Torrie by her hair and laid her down on the table. **

**"OH NO, WAIT A MINUTE" JR said **

**"Last ride honey" Victoria said, she picked Torrie and smacked her head on the table **

**Torrie was motionless on the table, Victoria held her in place stretching the diva in place. **

**"No don't please" Lillian shouted **

**"Umaga go up there" Estrada parked, the fans were in shock seeing Umaga go to the top rope **

**"Oh my god no Umaga don't do this, please" JR said **

**"He's going to kill her" King replied **

**"COME ON!" Victoria shouted **

**"Don't do this Umaga!" JR said **

**"Cena, Cena, Cena" The fans chanted **

**Umaga was about to come off the top rope when he heard the fans cheered, He got off the apron and was took down by a pissed off John. His midsection was hurting but he didn't care Victoria had scrabbled out with Estrada. Umaga rolled out of the ring and went up the ramp with Victoria and Estrada. **

**"Thank god for Cena, that's all I can say" JR said **

**John looked up the ramp and his cold blue eyes were focused on the three people who were standing on the ramp but mostly at Umaga after what he did to him on Raw and what he was about to do to Torrie. **

**"But look he is hurt look" King said seeing John hold his mid section a second **

**"Does that mean the match will go ahead" JR replied **

**"I think so but you have to wonder what is the condition of John Cena" King replied**

**"I guess we will find out" JR replied **

**"Come on!" John shouted at Umaga**

**John turned and saw Torrie moving around still on the table; John went over to her and put his hand around her and making her sit up on the table. **

**"Oww!" Torrie muttered still dazed, her head was limp on John's shoulder after the attack**

**John put his hand around her and picked her off the table, Torrie fell to her knees after being assaulted. She was still dazed; John let Torrie put her arm around his neck while he picked her up and held her in his arms before exiting the ring. **

**End of chapter **

**Next Chapter: Its here it's the last man standing **


	70. Last man standing

**Hi Guys oh my god Royal Rumble was awesome i loved it, I'm so glad that John won he was hurt though but I think he will be okay and be on Raw tonight and Taker he deserved to win the rumble lol. Anyways here's the chappie xxxxxxx**

**Royal Rumble part 2,**

"**Are you okay?" John asked Torrie **

"**Oh yeah great, my head is killing me" Torrie replied in a jean skirt, purple scarf around the skirt with a shoulder less long sleeved black top that cuts to her stomach and her black open toe heels**

"**Yeah I know" John replied, Torrie sat down and leaned on John **

"**Thanks for coming out, you didn't injure yourself did you?" Torrie asked, John looked at her **

"**No I'm fine" John replied to Torrie **

"**Good" Torrie replied, "Well I have retained let's hope you do too" **

"**You don't seem so confident I will Tor" John said, Torrie looked at him with a can you blame me look**

"**Can you blame me?" Torrie said **

"**If you say worried one more time I'm going to go mad," John replied, Torrie laughed at him **

"**Well I am, be careful okay" Torrie replied **

"**I will" John spoke, Torrie put her head down knowing that soon it was John's match something she has been dreading ever since hearing about it. **

"**Torrie" John replied, she perked her head up and stared at him**

"**It's okay I'm fine" Torrie replied **

"**I have too go and get checked out" John said **

"**Yeah okay" Torrie spoke **

**John was in the trainer's room with the doctor and Torrie by his side. John sighed as the doctor checked his heartbeat while Torrie watched with a concerned look**

"**John take a deep breath for me" The doctor asked, John did that but ended up coughing**

"**Right I need to check your abdomen" The doctor said, Johns stopped him and said **

"**Look Doc thanks for your concern but I have wwe championship match I have to do this" **

"**You do know how dangerous this is" **

"**Tell him something he doesn't know, I've told him he doesn't listen to me" Torrie said, John looked at her before turning back to the doctor **

"**Okay I'll just be a minute" The doctor replied with an unsure look, Torrie turned to John **

"**You know I think what is funny is the Doctor knows how bad you are and you still won't listen!" Torrie said snapping the last part **

**The wwe champion turned and looked at his girlfriend, before he could say anything Vince McMahon came in and greeted both John and Torrie **

"**Sorry to interrupt just you did last week, didn't really end well for you" Vince said, John looked at him with his cold ice eyes **

"**Abdominal injuries that's not really good" Vince said, John looked at him with Torrie**

"**So is there chance that you will be forfeiting the wwe championship tonight" **

"**Not a chance I'm fine" **

"**Really well I don't think you are," Vince said**

"**Want to know why?" **

"**Why?" John asked **

"**Well I guess that you can't see me" Vince said mocking John **

"**Huh" **

"**But you know I can't see you with the wwe championship after tonight, even your own girlfriend doesn't believe in you" Vince told smiling John looked at his boss before turning to Torrie**

" **But you know being a nice guy I am I wanted to wish you the best of luck, and I can't see you being the last man standing" Vince laughed, he left Torrie and John alone in the trainers room **

**There was silence between them until John spoke **

"**Is that true?" **

**Torrie turned and looked at him "I don't know, but I can't see how you can win" **

"**Torrie I don't need this from you!" John snapped getting off the table **

"**John" **

"**Don't worry about me" John replied, he left even before he was supposed too. **

**Torrie fiddled with her blonde locks **

"**Where did he go?" The doctor asked **

"**He left," Torrie said before walking out to go and talk to the wwe champion **

"**Look I'm sorry!" Torrie said with a sorry look **

"**You don't believe that can do it do you?" John asked her **

"**I do, John I'm behind you 100 percent but you aren't in any shape to compete, for god sake why won't you just listen" Torrie shouted back **

"**I am I'm fine" John said to her **

"**Oh yeah the doctor was checking your heartbeat and he left the room because he knew that you were in no shape to compete" Torrie snapped at him **

"**I'm sorry that I'm so worried about you" Torrie said **

"**You don't tell me how you feel, how am I supposed to know?" Torrie asked John **

"**I don't want you worrying about me" **

"**I'm supposed to you're my boyfriend, you don't tell me how you are?" Torrie told **

"**The only way I'll know is if you collapse to the floor, forget about the wwe championship, forget about the fans for one second and think about yourself" **

"**Okay fine, I know that it's stacked against me but I don't care" John said **

"**I'm sorry I just don't want you to go" Torrie replied, John sighed and put his hat back on **

"**You could get really hurt and there is nothing I can do!" Torrie replied worried **

"**Torrie we have been through this," John replied to Torrie **

"**Yeah well my confident and everything will okay phase has broke" Torrie told, John looked at her and walked over to her resting his title on his shoulder **

"**Look I know but Torrie it's going to be okay" **

"**You won't be saying that if you fall in a coma and die" Torrie replied, John looked at a few seconds before speaking again **

"**Yeah well that's not going to happen" John replied **

"**Ohh how do you know that?" Torrie asked with a curious expression with her hands on her hips **

"**Well I just do okay" John replied, "It's going to be okay I promise" John pulled Torrie for a hug; Torrie hugged John tight and hoped that he would be okay. **

"**I have too go" John said pulling away **

"**No" Torrie replied pulling him back to her, John sighed as he stared at Torrie **

"**Torrie" **

"**No I can't…" Torrie spoke, john looked at Torrie and noticed she was filled with worry. **

"**It's going to be okay," John said putting his fingers through her blonde hair as it rested on her shoulders. Torrie closed her eyes and found John gone. Torrie looked at the door and ran out and caught up with John **

"**John" John turned around into a kiss and hug from Torrie; he picked her up still kissing her before walking off for his match. Torrie put her fingers through her hair with worry knowing how serious this could get. **

**The rivalry of John and Umaga played with Torrie in it. The footage of John getting bulldozed through a table played along with John hitting Umaga with the steel steps. The fights that Umaga and John had were in the video. The promo ended with John and Umaga standing in the ring looking at each other **

**Lillian Garcia was in the ring in a white skirt with white bikini top and silver sandals. She raised the microphone and told the rules of a last man standing. **

"**Well here we go!" King said **

**John Cena's music hit the arena; the wwe champion didn't come out like he does hyping the crowd. He just walked down the ring without Torrie. John had one thing on his mind that was payback on his opponent after what he did to the champ on Monday and what he was going to do to Torrie earlier. John got in the ring and stared up at the ramp with his cold blue eyes **

"**Well I think Cena has one thing on his mind and that is payback King," JR said **

"**Yeah but how is he Cena, we've been hearing that he's less than 50 percent could he be jeopardizing his career being here tonight" King said **

"**Umaga was going to do what he did to Cena to Torrie earlier," JR said **

"**That must have pissed John off even more" King said **

"**I think it has," JR replied looking at John's face, which was filled anger**

**Lillian was standing there and went up to John being one of Torrie's friends and John's **

"**Are you sure you want do this?" Lillian asked, John nodded looking at her **

"**Yeah Lil, I am" John replied **

**Umaga music hit the arena; John turned around and stared at the monster. John removed his hat and top with his ribs bandaged up thanks to the attack by Umaga last week. Umaga shouting jibbish at John before getting in the ring while his manager stayed ringside John didn't take his eyes off the challenger he removed his chain and gave it to the ref. John turned and breathed in and out while aggression and anger built inside the wwe champion. John breathed in and out about to let all that anger aggression out. The bell rung and the match began. **

"**I can't do this," Torrie said with Mickie **

"**Torrie where are you going?" Mickie James asked her **

"**I can't just sit here, see you later" Torrie replied, she didn't give Mickie a chance to convince her to stay. **

**Torrie came out of the curtain and walked down the ramp and stayed ringside to be for John. Torrie watched with worry because of the welfare of John. Torrie shook off all the thoughts of John being hurt also ignoring her heart beating twice as fast and the worry and fear in her body Torrie waited anxiously as the last man standing match started. **

"**Torrie is obviously worried JR" King said **

"**Yes well she knows what is wrong with John," JR said**

**John showing his not scared went straight up to the challenger. Torrie opened her mouth with disgust when Umaga shoved John. **

**Cena hit some punches. Cena floated over an attempted slam by Umaga and hit a jawbreaker. Torrie clapped and cheered with the fans for the wwe champion **

**Umaga came back with hit one shot to the body and Cena fell to the floor, clutching his ribs. Torrie yelped when she saw John on the floor. **

"**It took one shot and Cena is down" JR said **

"**It looks to me that Cena is struggling to breath" King replied **

"**Come on John" Torrie cheered seeing John make it to his feet**

**Umaga punched Cena as he got on the apron, and Cena fell back to the floor. Umaga threw Cena into the ringside steps then hit some punches as the two men worked their way up the aisle. Torrie was a bundle of nerves as she watched the match continue with Chloe.  
**

**Cena returned fire with punches and they went back towards the ring. Cena rammed Umaga headfirst into the ring apron, but Umaga hit him in the gut and Cena doubled over in pain. **

"**Oh god" Torrie said seeing John again on the floor **

**Umaga grabbed John and pushed him in the ring, Torrie tried to get John back on his feet. Umaga hit a head butt and kicked Cena in the ribs, John fall the canvas holding his sore injuries. **

"**Abdominal injury is a horrible thing to have because you can't breathe properly" King told **

**Umaga hit a punch to the gut, then a forearm to the back Umaga hit some head butts to the midsection in a corner. **

"**Come on John!" Torrie screamed **

**Umaga went for a charge, but Cena got his feet up. Cena then ran into a clothesline by Umaga. John fall to the canvas and laid motionless while the ref made the count. **

"**Cena, Cena" The fans chanted **

"**That could knock your lights out, Cena could be down now" King said **

"**Come on John!" Torrie pleaded slapping her hand on the mat, John got up at the count of seven. Umaga got angry and slammed Cena, then grabbed a section of ring steps and prepared to toss them into the ring, but Armando had him wait to see if Cena was going to get up. **

**Cena was getting up at six, so Armando told Umaga to throw the steps in. Torrie shook her head and her eyes were showing worry and fear seeing Umaga with the steel steps. **

**Umaga got on the apron, Cena grabbed him and yanked him throat first across the top rope. Torrie clapped while Umaga fell on the floor near the ramp**

**A hurt Cena somehow lifted the steps overhead, Torrie eyes were widened when she saw that. John was using everything he had in him **

"**Oh my god how can he lift those steps" King asked **

"**Look at this King" JR replied **

**Cena threw them to ringside, hitting Umaga in the head. Umaga fell down and laid on the floor while Estrada was screaming for Umaga to get up. Estrada went over there and shook his monster as the ref was counting, but Umaga was up at eight. **

Cena went outside to toss Umaga back into the ring. Cena went to rebound off the ropes, but Umaga hit him with a spin kick. Cena was up at six and Umaga hit a shot to the ribs and applied a bear hug. He started to shake John squeezing the lively hell out of the wwe champion. Torrie was slapping her hand on the mat getting the crowd to join in. John was struggling to breathe as Umaga shook him.

"**Come on John!" Torrie screamed worried, she looked with horror as John was fading. **

**Umaga planted Cena with a belly to belly suplex and the ref started counting. Umaga got the other half of the steps and placed them in the ring. Cena got up at eight. **

**Umaga got out of the ring, he saw Torrie looking he started shouting at her. Torrie stepped back from the monster. Umaga grabbed the steel steps **

**Umaga propped the steps in a corner, Torrie held unto her hair as John fell down on the steel steps after being punched by Umaga **

**Umaga went for his running butt blast, but Cena moved out of the way and Umaga ran into the steps. Torrie clapped still holding Chloe **

**Cena lifted the steps and ran into Umaga with them. Umaga got up at seven. Cena went to the top rope and went for a body press, but Umaga caught him and delivered a spinning sidewalk slam. **

"**No!" Torrie screamed seeing John down in the ring **

**Umaga placed the steps in the middle of the ring. Umaga kicked Cena in the ribs then used the second rope to hit a modified Banzai Drop. Torrie eyes were filled with worry when she saw Umaga land on John, the wwe champion was in pain and held unto his midsection but Umaga kicked him making him lie on the canvas. Umaga hit a second, but on the third Cena got his knees up in Umaga's groin. **

"**Whooo come on John" Torrie cheered happy **

**Cena gave Umaga a Throwback, sending Umaga face first into the steps. Cena slammed Umaga back first on the steps. Torrie clapped and cheered with the fans until John collapsed to the mat. **

"**Come on Baby" Torrie replied scared, John started to move**

"**John doesn't have anything left I don't think" JR said **

"**His ribs must be killing him" King replied **

**Cena made it to his feet at 5, he did the five knuckle shuffle to Umaga. John lifted Umaga up on his shoulders. Torrie smiled and cheered seeing John giving every ounce of strength but it was too much for the wwe champion Umaga's weight caused Cena to fall face first into the steps. **

"**John's face went first on those steps" JR said **

**Cena got back up at nine holding his head, Umaga hit a series of right hands to Cena. Cena got up at eight and Umaga delivered more punches. Cena hulked up, daring Umaga to hit him more. **

"**Woooooo" The fans chanted with Torrie **

**Cena hit some punches, but Umaga grabbed Cena and planted him with a Samoan Drop. Torrie screamed scared seeing John on the mat and Umaga calling for the Samoan spike she had to do something **

**Torrie put Chloe on one side of the ring, she went to the opposite and called Chloe to come to her getting the distraction of course it worked**

"**What?" Estrada screeched seeing Chloe walking in the ring **

**Umaga looked as Chloe walked over to Torrie **

"**Come on Chloe, come on" Torrie said, Chloe came over as Umaga watched with astonishment**

**Umaga shouted at Torrie as she grabbed Chloe and stepped back while crazed Umaga stared down at Torrie. Umaga turned and lifted John up to his feet but John stopped the spike **

"**Woooo" Torrie screamed **

**Umaga instead hit the wwe champion with a head butt. Umaga tied Cena to the Tree of Woe, then went for a diving head butt, but Cena sat up in the ropes and Umaga crashed to the mat. **

**Cena delivered a top rope leg drop, Rocker Dropper-style, sending Umaga headfirst to the mat. Cena threw Umaga shoulder first into ring post. Cena rolled to ringside and kicked Estrada down who had a monitor in his hand **

"**Come on John!" Torrie said  
**

**Cena grabbed a TV monitor and blasted Umaga in the head with it. Torrie smiled and cheered when she witnessed Umaga fall to the canvas but that wasn't enough Umaga got up at eight. John sighed with annoyance and continues to fight **

**Cena hit a shoulder block, sending Umaga to the floor. Cena got on the apron and jumped at Umaga, but Umaga caught him and rammed him back first into the ring post. **

"**No!" Torrie replied holding her hair **

**Umaga rammed Cena head first into the ring steps, John fell to the floor after being driven face first by Umaga, then Umaga sent John headfirst into the ECW announce table. **

**Umaga grabbed John and laid him down on his front ready to splash him like he did last week. Torrie was screaming with fright seeing Umaga get on the announce table**

"**Oh god don't do this!" JR said **

"**Uh oh" King replied **

**Torrie saw Umaga get ready to run, she dropped Chloe on the floor and as Umaga ran Torrie but herself in the way. Umaga stopped seeing Torrie with her arm on John **

"**Please" Torrie pleaded **

"**Oh god Torrie move" JR said **

**Torrie looked she knew she was taking a big risk but she didn't care she saw this man nearly kill John. Estrada grabbed Torrie by her waist, Torrie screamed as Estrada held her by both arms and making her watch Umaga run **

"**No!" Torrie screamed while she struggled **

**Umaga ran across the Raw and Smackdown announce tables, looking to splash Cena through the ECW table, Cena moved and Umaga crashed through the ECW table alone. Torrie sighed with relief even though Estrada was still holding her. Torrie saw John get up, the women's champion bent down and hit Estrada in the head with her back of her head and with a back elbow making him loosen his grip on her **

**Cena rolled into the ring, and Umaga, amazingly, stood up on the floor at nine. **

**Armando held his face for moment before unhooking the top rope in one corner, as Umaga approached the ring and hit Cena in the gut. **

**Armando got the one turnbuckle unhooked and barked orders at Umaga, telling him to hit Cena with the steel connector. **

"**No, John don't please!" Torrie pleaded with her hand around her mouth **

**Umaga charged, but Cena ducked it and hit Umaga with an FU. John fell to the canvas after giving the monster the FU shocking everyone at the royal rumble including Torrie **

**Estrada got on the apron and started to shout but John turned and knocked Estrada down with a right hand. Torrie clapped and smiled when she saw Estrada down on the outside Cena hit Umaga with the steel connector. Cena then applied at STFU, wrapping the broken top rope around Umaga's throat and choking him with it. **

"**Wooo come on!" Torrie screamed seeing John choke Umaga with everything he had in his body**

**Cena rolled off and the referee started to count. Umaga started to rise, so Cena **

"**Oh come on" Torrie said seeing Umaga rise to his feet, John sighed and bent down and choked him with the rope again. **

"**Umaga won't stay down, he just won't" JR said **

"**How much does Cena have left" King replied **

**Cena rolled off, and got to his feet. Umaga still got up. Torrie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Umaga move after being choked. John bent down and started breathe in and out before putting more damage Umaga. **

**John set Umaga to the ropes, he turned was hit right in the ribs with a steel pipe by Victoria. The fans booed seeing John lying on the mat with Victoria smirking **

"**OH MY GOD VICTORIA JUST HIT CENA" JR replied **

**Torrie looked and put her hand around her mouth when she saw John down. Victoria held up her hands and that was enough for Torrie. Torrie slid in the ring and crushed Victoria with a massive spear the biggest spear ever. **

"**Torrie just speared Victoria down" JR said **

"**Get her Torrie, get her" King replied happy **

**Torrie started strangling and beating Victoria up until Umaga still gasping for air grabbed Torrie by her hair and threw her across the ring. Torrie rolled out of the ring after being thrown face and stomach first on the mat. Umaga went to help Victoria but John came back with a massive clothesline knocking him and Umaga out of the ring. **

**End of the match**

**Torrie heart was beating twice as fast seeing Umaga and John both on top of the stage. The match had been going on for a very long time and neither men won't stop getting up and won't be the loser they both grantee to the last man standing. **

"**Oh god!" Torrie shouted looking up with Estrada who is still daisy from the shot Torrie hit him earlier in the match **

**Torrie kept looking up at the stage, it was a long way down and she knew how dangerous this was. The man she loves is up there and if he falls off then he's done. **

"**John please be careful" Torrie thought in her head as she stared up at the stage **

"**This is dangerous for both of these competitors" JR said **

"**Yeah very dangerous" King replied **

**Umaga kicked John down and was about to throw him off, the fans was worried and in silence. Torrie heart was skipping out of her chest as she saw Umaga hold John. Torrie shook her head with fear and worry. **

**John ducked Umaga and with all the strength he had in him he pushed Umaga off but went with him. They fell 50 feet or more to the floor. Torrie screamed and fell to her knees when she witnessed. Torrie still on her knees was holding her blonde hair and had a tight grip on it as the fall was still sinking in the women's champion **

"**No, No" Torrie replied, she got back up to her feet and ran up the ramp **

"**I CAN'T NOT BELIEVE THIS CENA TOOK UMAGA WITH HIM" JR said **

"**God how far have they fallen, 50 feet or more" King said **

**Torrie looked down and saw Umaga or John not moving, Torrie eyes filled with tears she knew that this would happen but no one would listen to her. Torrie continued to look helplessly at John as the ref started makes the count **

**1,2,3,4,5,6,7 No one had made attempt to get up **

"**Umaga!" Estrada screamed angry that his monster was still down **

**Torrie couldn't believe how Estrada was acting yeah okay Umaga was mean and nasty but he was still a human being and Estrada doesn't really care for Umaga. Torrie didn't care if John lost and wasn't able to get up all she cared about is if he would be okay. **

"**Come on John; get up come on, please!" Torrie shouted **

"**I think this is a double count out both out" King said suddenly John started to move **

**Torrie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the wwe champion sit up, Torrie opened her mouth with relief and happiness when John stood up as the ref declared him the last man standing.**

"**Oh my god I can't believe it!" JR said **

"**Me neither I honestly thought Umaga would be the winner!" King said **

"**Here's the last man standing still wwe champion John Cena!" Lillian replied with a smile **

**Torrie jumped down off the stage down to where John was. Torrie saw John and hugged him; he fell down to his knees bringing Torrie down with him. Torrie still had her arms around him. She pulled away and looked John in the face wondering if he was okay**

"**You did it baby" Torrie replied, John looked at her before he hugged her again after a long match with Umaga**

**John got to his feet with a teary and happy Torrie by his side, the fans cheered seeing John the winner. John ignored the pain that was going through him he felt like falling and collapsing to the floor but he knew he couldn't. The show ended of John on the ramp with Torrie as the pay per view came to an end. **

**End of chapter, Please review thanks **

**Royal Part 3: Nope not over yet lol **


	71. Here with me

**Chapter 72: Here with me **

**Torrie and John were walking out of the curtain. **

"**It's all over now, Estrada can't say that was fluke" Torrie replied**

**John looked at her and said "Yeah but I bet he will" **

"**God the man can't take that his monster lost and you won!" Torrie replied by his side **

"**Yeah" John muttered, Torrie turned to him and asked **

"**You are okay?" Torrie replied John smiled **

"**Yeah just…. sore that's all" **

"**Are you sure that's it?" Torrie asked getting worried "John" **

"**Yeah it's fine" John replied, he was hiding the pain he was going through but soon it was going to show. Torrie looked at him and came closer and hugged him. A few moments passed John fell to the floor still with his arms around Torrie**

"**John!" Torrie screeched scared **

**Torrie fell to her knees as John lay down on the floor; Torrie's heart was beating twice as fast as she saw John not moving. **

"**John, wake up please!" Torrie pleaded shaking him but he didn't make any movements. Torrie noticed something when she stared at him **

"**You're not breathing" Torrie muttered with shock, she went to his mouth but didn't found any traces of breath **

"**Oh god" Torrie replied not knowing what to do**

**Torrie looked at John and went to his mouth and breathed into his mouth. John coughed and started to breathe again. Torrie sighed with relief but John still out of it. **

**John opened his eyes and looked at Torrie **

"**Oh thank god" Torrie replied, John smiled until a sharp pain went through him **

**John started to close his eyes, Torrie watched with worry as she witnessed John's head go limp into her and his arms fell on the ground **

"**John, stay with me please, don't" Torrie replied scared "please I need you" **

"**JOHN!" Torrie screamed he wouldn't wake up his arm rested on his mid section; Shawn was walking down a corridor when he saw his mate on the floor **

"**Oh god!" Shawn said, Torrie looked at Shawn with tears coming down her eyes **

**Shawn ran over there and stared down at Torrie **

"**Torrie!" **

"**He stopped breathing Shawn, I tried to get him to breath he won't" Torrie said distraught **

"**It's okay I'll get some help don't worry!" Shawn said **

**A couple of moments later, the doctor and EMTS came to the aid of the wwe champion. The doctor knelt down by John and checked for a pulse seeing him not moving. Doctor put his two fingers on John's neck waiting for a pulse. **

"**Is he breathing?" An EMT asked **

"**Yes he is but it's slow" The doctor said, Torrie looked and put her hand around her mouth. Mickie and Shawn comforted her while they watched helplessly. **

"**I knew this would happen" Torrie uttered "But no one would listen" **

"**Torrie" Mickie said, Torrie pulled away **

"**And it's because of that!" Torrie spoke pointing to the wwe championship**

"**Babe he would have competed even if it wasn't for wwe championship" Mickie said **

"**He stopped breathing!" Torrie shouted, Mickie pulled Torrie for a hug while the doctor and EMTs helped the fallen wwe champion **

**John opened his eyes and saw doctors and EMTS around him. John was taken to the trainer's room to get checked over. A few hours later after being checked out John got the all clear. **

**John was sitting down on the bed, he sighed and put on his top. He got off the bed and turned around to pick his title up. Torrie saw him and ran in the room. John turned and was hugged to death by Torrie. John ended up back on the bed with Torrie **

"**Good to see you too sweetie" John said still holding her, Torrie pulled away and sat next to him **

"**How do you feel?" Torrie asked **

"**Like I was in a war and I won" John replied to her **

"**I'm so glad, but don't you ever do that to me again" Torrie said "Stop breathing one day you are going to be the death of me" **

"**Torrie, I got the all clear I'm okay" John replied **

"**Yeah well still please don't do that again" Torrie spoke to John **

"**Okay I won't" John said, Torrie smiled and hugged him again **

"**You want go?" Torrie asked **

"**After the royal rumble then we will" John said sitting down, Torrie smiled and sat down next to him. She leaned her head onto his chest and put her hands on John's midsection**

"**I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Torrie said as the royal rumble started **

"**It's okay" John said, Torrie smiled and kissed him **

"**I like watching the royal rumble," Torrie said **

"**I hate that guy, Kenny Dystra" Torrie said, John laughed with his arm around Torrie **

**The rumble was coming to an end; it was Taker and Shawn fighting it out in the ring. **

"**It would be a dream cone true to face Shawn at Wrestlemania" John said **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied **

**Taker was able to eliminate Shawn making him the winner of the Royal Rumble 2007. **

"**So if Taker is going to face Bastista, who are you going to face?" Torrie asked **

"**No idea, but I'm ready" John said, Torrie giggled and kissed John **

**Later **

"**What do you mean you're driving?" John asked **

"**Well you think I'm going to let you drive ha, ha think again" Torrie said, John looked at her **

"**Now keys now" Torrie replied **

"**Okay fine I'm not going to argue" John replied giving her the keys **

"**Thanks" Torrie said getting in the car **

**John got in the car to hear Shakira don't bother blasting out the speakers. John moaned and shut his eyes. Torrie turned it down but not off **

"**Thanks, not off" John asked **

"**Nope, I'm driving my music" Torrie said pulling out of the arena turning on Angel City Do you know and after was Love me right **

"**Okay how's that fair when I drive you have the music" John said, Torrie smiled **

"**Yeah well you never ask" **

"**Because I don't want you moaning," John replied, Torrie laughed as she turned a corner while she listened to Janet Jackson It's all for you **

"**You know she said the same thing you do" Torrie replied **

"**No I don't think so," John said **

"**Ohh I do, if you want some come get some, she said come and get some" Torrie spoke **

"**Ohh" all the wwe champion could say, Torrie laughed with a smile **

**I stand by you came on next. Torrie knew in her heart no matter what happens she would always stand by John and always be there for him if he needed someone. It was the same for John he would always be there for Torrie. **

**After was Follow me home by the Sugababes ,she listened to the lyrics, she knew she would never leave John and stand by his side whatever the cost and how bad the situation is. It made Torrie think that she almost lost John tonight Torrie never wanted to lose John. **

**Torrie pulled in the hotel parking lot. Torrie switched off something kinda ooh before stepping out of the car. As soon as they did it started to rain **

"**Oh brilliant" Torrie said because she was still in her sandals **

"**Told you not to wear them" John said, Torrie looked at him **

"**Okay thanks" Torrie said sarcastic **

**John opened the door of the hotel room, Torrie immediately sat down of the sofa, and thanking god that royal rumble was over and maybe just maybe the Umaga and Estrada thing with John is over now and what made Torrie even happier is that John was the winner. **

"**God what a day huh" Torrie replied as John sat down **

"**Yeah" John replied, Torrie came forward and cuddled into John's chest**

"**Hey what's all this?" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

"**What I can't give you hug" Torrie replied **

"**You know I'm going to get hurt like that more often because I get more attention from you" John replied after placing his arm around Torrie **

"**I wouldn't like you get hurt like that" Torrie replied**

"**Come on," John said, Torrie looked at him with a curious look until he picked her up **

"**Okay where we going?" Torrie asked laughing in John's arms **

"**Perfect place" John said, he entered the bedroom and put Torrie down on the bed. Torrie flipped her hair out of the way before turning to John. John saw Torrie a little nerved about something **

"**You alright?" John asked her, Torrie looked down a minute before glancing back at him **

"**Yeah I guess" Torrie replied, John stood in front of her**

"**What is it?" **

**Torrie sighed and put her head down "It's stupid" **

"**Try me?" **

"**Well I guess I can't believe you're here," Torrie replied, John laughed **

"**Where else would I be?" John asked**

"**In hospital or dead" Torrie said, John sighed and turned away **

"**Torrie we have been through this" **

"**Well could have happened?" **

**John turned back to face her "But It didn't, I'm fine" **

"**Yeah I know, I guess I can't believe that you are okay" Torrie replied, John looked at her and got on the bed and put his hand on her left cheek down to her chin and said "I am, it's because of you I'm okay" **

"**I just don't you to leave me," Torrie replied **

"**I'm not going to" John spoke "You're stuck with me?" **

"**I wouldn't have it any other way" Torrie smiled **

"**Do you regret being in the last man standing match?" Torrie asked him **

"**No" John answered, "I don't, but I do regret one thing" **

"**Yeah" **

"**I wish I moved so Umaga wouldn't have nearly killed me" John joked**

**Torrie laughed as John stood back up, Torrie got up to her feet and hugged John. **

**Torrie closed her eyes and passionately kissed John, he kissed back and placed his hand on her hips bringing the Boise Native closer to him while Torrie had her arms around his neck. John fingers were in Torrie's silky blonde hair as they were still in a passionate kiss. Torrie took off her heels as John laid her down on the bed. Torrie smiled and continued to kiss John. She sat up and removed his black top while he took off her black long sleeved top. He laid her back down in a white-diamonded bra. Torrie and John enjoyed making sweet love together after a hard and long pay per view the Royal rumble **

**End of chapter **

**Is the feud over for Umaga and Cena if not who loses their title **

**Ooo sorry I have to leave it there lol**


	72. It’s not over for sure it’s not

**Chapter 73: It's not over; for sure it's not **

**Torrie opened her eyes; she turned and saw John still asleep, Torrie smiled it was so good to see John asleep and breathing right again. Over the last week it was the worse week of Torrie's life what happened John was freighting for the playboy cover girl. **

**Torrie continued to stare at the wwe champion until he opened his eyes **

"**Hey" **

"**What did I tell you about staring?" John asked turning to her **

"**I'm sorry it's just great to see you not gasping for air in pain" Torrie replied **

"**Does that mean you're not going to give me the extra attention," John asked, Torrie turned away and laughed **

"**I guess I could get Umaga to do it to me again" John muttered, Torrie rolled unto him and said **

"**No you will not" Torrie replied with a kiss before getting off John **

"**Okay" John replied, "Time to get up" **

"**No it isn't" Torrie replied, she pushed John back on the pillow and lay on his chest **

"**What you are doing?" John asked **

"**Listening to your heartbeat" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Wow very nice" John spoke, Torrie got up from hearing his steady heartbeat **

"**Come on up now" John said **

"**No," Torrie spoke in a pouting manner; she pulled John back onto the bed and embraced him. **

"**Torrie, as much as I want to do this, we have to get up" John replied, Torrie listened. **

"**No, come on John, we have nothing else to do, come on stay with me" Torrie pouted, John looked and put his arms around Torrie, she smiled at him. Torrie and John began a loving make out session. After minutes of kissing John got dressed in his normal clothes Cropped jeans, black top and white trainers. He placed his hat on top of head and put his dog tags underneath his black top. Torrie was in the bathroom getting dressed. **

"**Torrie are you finished yet" John asked knocking on the door, he was desperate to go to the toilet. **

"**Nearly, I'm just curling my hair" Torrie replied in the bathroom, John pouted. **

"**Tor, can't you just curl your hair out here?" John asked desperate.**

"**Don't be silly, everyone knows that I curl my hair in the bathroom, stop being some dramatic," Torrie said.**

"**Dramatic! Babes just hurry please," John said. **

"**Calm down sweetie, I'll be out in a minute" Torrie replied, John was getting really impatient. **

"**A minute or an hour" John spoke jumping up and down. **

"**Don't be sarcastic" Torrie shouted from the bathroom, John couldn't stand any more. **

"**If I move, I'm going to piss himself" John thought in his mind "Torrie won't be out for another 4 hours probably"**

**John managed to stand up and hobble his way to the door, he rushed down the corridor, many fans tried to stop him but he seriously needed to go to the toilet. **

"**Out of order, you have got to be kidding" John moaned, he put his head down, he ran back to his and Torrie's hotel room, John knocked on the door multiple times. **

"**Oh for god sake" John spoke, he rang the doorbell. **

"**John can you get that," Torrie replied still in the bathroom doing her make up.**

"**Ring" John rung it again, Torrie put down her lip shine. **

"**John, get the door" Torrie shouted "John the door" **

"**Ring, ring, ring" John continued to ring the doorbell. **

"**Honestly, living with men is a nightmare" Torrie said to herself, the door keep ringing, she opened the door and walked to the door in dark blue jeans and a white halter neck with a pink diamonded belt, she had high black knee boots. **

**Torrie opened the door, she saw John standing there. She looked confused as John ran past her into the bathroom. Torrie turned around she couldn't help but laugh. **

**John came out of the bathroom, Torrie looked up at him while she was sitting on the bed.**

"**Everything okay, sweetie" Torrie asked, John looked at her and nodded. **

"**Well it is now" John replied. **

"**Please tell me why you were ringing the doorbell," Torrie asked. **

"**Well maybe is because a certain woman was hogging the bathroom to curl her hair, oh and do her make up" John replied. **

"**John I'm a woman" Torrie replied. **

"**I noticed" John stated, Torrie looked at him and cracked up. **

"**Look if you needed to use the bathroom, then just let me know and I would have come out" Torrie said. **

"**And you tell me this now because…." John asked with a grin, Torrie looked and slapped him on his knee. **

"**Oww" John moaned rubbing his knee. **

**Torrie sat on the bed; John smirked and put his arms around her. **

"**You know you look very sexy," John said kissing Torrie's neck. **

"**You know we are going to miss breakfast," John told, Torrie looked and kissed John again. **

"**I guess we can have breakfast in bed" Torrie said getting on the bed, John put his arms around her. They continued their make out session. **

**John laid Torrie down on the bed, Torrie placed hands around John's neck, their tongues connected, John moved his hand up Torrie's thigh. **

**Just then the door knocked, John and Torrie both stopped their make out session and looked at the door. **

"**You have got to be kidding me" John said annoyed, John got off the bed. Torrie sat up as John opened the door to reveal Trish standing there. **

"**Go away" John said shutting the door; Trish was about to open her mouth but John shut the door on her. **

"**John, who was that?" Torrie asked brushing her hair. **

"**Only, our wake up call" John said, Torrie opened the door and saw Trish standing there with her hands on her hips. **

"**Sorry Trish" Torrie replied behalf of John. **

"**I'm not" John butted in. **

"**Come on you coming down to breakfast" Trish asked. **

"**Yeah sounds good" Torrie replied, John looked. **

"**What happened to our plan in having breakfast in bed" John asked, Torrie glanced up at her boyfriend.**

"**Well I guess that's cancelled" Torrie said with a smile, she left with Trish as John followed behind. **

**Trish, John and Torrie got down to breakfast; they saw their mates Shawn, Hunter, Kane, Trish, Marc, Taker, Sara, Tia, Mickie, Candice, Jeff, Carlito, Shad, Lillian, and JTG all sitting at a table all eating their breakfast.**

"**John, over here" Shawn called after feeding his little daughter Madison. **

"**You go and sit down; I'll go and get our breakfasts" John spoke, Torrie smiled and went to go and sit down with Trish as John got their breakfasts. **

"**Hey everyone" Torrie greeted, she took a seat next to Trish and Lillian. **

"**Hey Becky,"" Torrie said. **

"**Hey sweetie" Becky Michaels answered smiling at Torrie. **

"**Aww hello Madison" Torrie said, Madison grabbed Torrie's finger, everyone laughed and smiled at the 2 year old. **

"**She's clingy" Torrie smiled as Madison smiled and giggled. **

"**How long are you here Becky" Trish asked she took a bite of her jam on toast. **

"**Emm well not long" Becky replied. **

"**Well it was nice to see you again" Torrie replied to her good friend. **

"**Here you go" John said placing Torrie's breakfast in front of her.**

"**Thanks babe" Torrie said placing a kiss on John. **

"**Do you have too?" Shawn said **

"**Shut up" Torrie said kissing John again **

"**So do you think it's over between you and Umaga?" Shawn asked John **

"**I don't know" John said**

"**I hope it is" Torrie replied before taking a sip of her tea**

"**Well My Matt is meeting my parents today, so we better shoot off" Ashley said getting up, Matt nervously laughed. **

"**Good luck bro" Jeff whispered **

"**Thanks" **

"**So when are you going to meet my family Shad?" Lillian asked **

"**Err soon babes" Shad told with Lillian on his lap **

"**Yeah mine Jay" Candice asked, JTG looked at her **

"**Whenever you want" **

"**I've already passed the parents stage" john said, Torrie smiled and came on John's lap **

"**Do they like you?" Matt asked, John stopped talking and looked at him **

"**Well Torrie's dad didn't, he hates me" John told**

"**Ohh" **

"**Matt babe, my family is going to love you, their not look like Torrie's" Ashley said, Torrie looked and slapped her on the shoulder **

"**My family loves John," Torrie replied **

"**Oh yeah, your dad doesn't he said if I ever hurt you he would hide me under the floor boards" John said **

"**He really didn't say that," Torrie asked **

"**Yeah" John said **

"**Good luck Matt, passing the parents is always hard thing to do" Shawn answered "Becky's parents still don't like me, and I have been their son in law for 10 years" **

"**Shawn honey shut up" Becky replied to her husband.**

"**See what I told you" Shawn answered; everyone laughed at the showstopper even his kids let out a giggle. **

"**Right we will see you later" Ashley answered. **

"**Bye" They all called as Matt and Ashley left together.**

**Everyone had finished the breakfast and got the raw superstars got ready to go to Raw. **

**At the arena**

"**Do you think it's good for you to be here tonight John?" Torrie asked coming in a jean skirt, a red satin top and black knee boots**

"**Yeah fine" John replied, he rested his title on the sofa while Torrie sat with him **

"**What's Shawn doing?" Torrie asked **

"**Walking to the ring and probably going to talk" John said, Torrie turned and looked at him **

"**Wow so funny" Torrie replied **

"**You asked" John said**

**Shawn was in the ring saying that last week, he said that no mere mortal man would keep him from winning the Rumble. Well, Taker is no mere mortal man. HBK said that he was still going to main-event Wrestle mania and take the WWE Championship. He said he knew the people were saying that Taker gets to choose who he's going to face. **

**HBK knew all that, but he said that if Taker chooses Batista, it leaves the WWE Champion wide open. **

**Michaels went onto to say his throwing his hat into the championship ring. The fans were cheering. Before Shawn could say another word the wwe champion's John Cena music hit. The fans all cheered and got their feet as they heard the champ's music blare out of the speakers. Shawn looked at the ramp as John Cena came to the ring with Torrie faithfully by his side. She smiled and waved to the crowd while she walked down the ramp in a red dress with a red headband in her hair with silver sandals. **

**Cena got in the ring still hurting and bruised from his last man standing match. He slid in the ring with Torrie. Shawn looked at the couple while the fans were going crazy**

"**Okay whoa wait a minute just let know what I'm hearing right you and me Wrestlemania 23!" John asked, Torrie smiled **

"**Yes" **

"**You know what Shawn I like it, you and me at the grandest stage of them all" John said, Shawn smiled at the champion and his friend. **

**Shawn was about to say something as well but was cut off by the sound of Edge's music. John looked at the ramp with Torrie and Shawn. The rated R superstar smirked and raised his microphone and told the showstopper and Cena that it would be him who competes at Wrestlemania 23 for the wwe championship. He claimed that he had Cena's number and said that he hasn't been beat at Wrestlemania. His tag team partner Randy Orton came out and confronted Edge what he is saying **

"**Edge how many times have you had a title shot at Cena 20, 30, 40 times" Randy asked **

"**How many have I had none!"? Randy replied, Edge turned to Randy and started to argue over Wrestlemania ignoring Cena and Shawn in the ring **

"**Why do you think that is Randy?" Edge said, Randy looked **

"**Ohh id on't know because you always moan and goran saying it's not fair I should be wwe champion, " Randy spoke**

"**No I don't" **

"**Yes you do" **

"**Yes" **

"**No" **

"**Oh my god!" Torrie muttered laughing seeing edge and Orton bicker like a couple of old ladies **

"**Oh shut up!" John said, Edge and Orton turned their attention in the ring **

"**Stop being such puss bags, you know what you have two choices either you two can continue bicker and yapping at each other like little children in a playground or you can come down here and get your ass beat by Me and Shawn" John said while Shawn smirked **

"**You know what you're on" Edge said **

"**You what?" Randy asked stopping Edge**

"**What?" **

"**You talk for me, you can go down there yourself" Randy said, Cena and Shawn couldn't believe what they were hearing**

"**Come on" **

"**Oh for god sake, if you coming today would be good" John said while Torrie was on the apron **

**Randy and Edge continued to argue until they decided to come down to the ring while John and Shawn was ready. Vince came on the screen and told them to stop this now; he again said that he tells what his fans want. John sighed hearing Vince saying that **

"**But you know this is fans appreciation night so you know what it will be Rated RKO against Shawn and John Cena for the tag team championships" Vince said, **

"**Are you serious?" JR said **

"**Cena, Michaels against Rated RKO for the tag team titles" King replied **

**John was happy about that news but the showstopper looked and thought about being one half of the tag team champions but he couldn't get highlighting Wrestlemania 23 out of his head even if he had to betray one of his closest friend in the wwe. **

**Torrie got in the ring and stood between Shawn and John, she could sense the tension along with the fans as raw went to their first commercial break. **

**Later**

**John and Torrie were in his locker room, Torrie was sitting down texting Trish and other people while John got ready for his match **

"**So you honestly think your okay to compete tonight" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah" John said placing his hat back on **

"**Okay, just be careful" Torrie replied **

"**I will and anyways Shawn's there" John spoke **

"**John I think you need to watch you're back with Shawn" **

"**Why?" **

"**Because ever since hunter has gone he's just changed" Torrie said **

"**Torrie" **

"**I'm being serious, I love Shawn but I want you to be careful he's your mate but he wants the title" Torrie said, John put his chain around his neck and thought about Torrie said. **

"**I'm going to the canteen, do you want anything?" Torrie asked, John shook his head**

"**Okay I'll back, see you later" Torrie replied, she gave the wwe champion a kiss before walking to the canteen. Torrie opened the canteen door and went to make a cup of tea when someone interrupted her **

"**Can I help you?" Torrie asked with her hand on her hip while she stared at Umaga's manager Estrada. **

"**Come on this over now," Torrie thought as she stared at him. **

"**Just because Cena is still the wwe champion doesn't mean it's the end Torrie" Estrada told, Torrie looked at him **

"**Cena got lucky" Estrada said, Torrie opened her mouth and laughed at the handler **

"**What?" Torrie asked "Lucky John was the last man standing, we went in the match half alive so I don't know what your problem is, except it Estrada Cena is the wwe champ and he was the better man last night" **

"**No way!" Estrada screeched, Torrie stepped back still looking at him **

"**It's over Estrada, you said last week that after the last man standing it's over, so get over it" Torrie replied putting a cup of the table **

**Estrada stared angry at Torrie, The playboy cover girl looked at him "You know what I find strange is what you said to me last week John wouldn't be here he wouldn't be the champion funny enough that Umaga is the one who isn't here" **

"**This isn't over Torrie!" Estrada warned**

"**Yes it is" Torrie shot back at Estrada before walking out of the canteen **

"**No it's not, it's not over yet" Estrada thought **

**Torrie walked down a corridor, she was still thinking about what Estrada said **

"**Great so first Shawn now Umaga!" Torrie thought in her head **

"**Not over, what's that mean?" Torrie thought in her head **

"**Hey Torrie," A voice said, Torrie turned and smiled seeing Mickie standing there **

"**Oh hey babe" Torrie smiled **

"**You alright?" Mickie asked with a cup of soup **

"**Hungry" Torrie laughed **

"**Yeah, anyways what's up?" Mickie asked **

**Torrie leaned against a wall and put her head back before turning to Mickie who was playing with the stirrer in her soup. **

"**I don't know Mickie…. but I don't think it's over" Torrie replied **

"**What?" Mickie asked **

"**It's something that Estrada said to me it still isn't over," Torrie spoke **

"**Torrie, John was the winner it's over" Mickie replied drinking some of her soup **

"**Then if it is why isn't Umaga here, something isn't right I have seen what Umaga can do to John, he made John stop breathing last week" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie I think the reason why Umaga isn't here tonight is because John took him down about 50 feet," Mickie replied **

"**Well if that's true then why did Estrada say it's not over"? **

**  
"Because he's a loser he can't let it go that Umaga lost, stop worrying Tor" Mickie said with her hand on her shoulder. Torrie sighed and nodded before she turned to Mickie **

"**Yeah your right" Torrie replied, she smiled and hugged Mickie before walking off **

**Torrie opened John's locker room, she saw him sitting on the sofa talking to Shawn and Hunter. **

"**Hey" John said, Torrie waved until she saw Hunter**

"**Hunter!" Torrie hugged the game; she had missed him so much ever since he was injured at New Years Revolution **

"**Are you okay?" Torrie asked, Hunter nodded **

"**Yeah well surviving but I thought I would come over and see everyone, Shawn is making sure I don't do anything," Hunter said concerning his best friend**

"**Yeah" Shawn said but his head was still on the wwe championship **

"**Oh my god it's so good to see you" Torrie replied with hug **

**DX, John and Torrie continued to talk for ages before Shawn and Hunter left John and Torrie on their own. Torrie was getting ready for her match against Victoria. **

**Torrie put some hairspray in her hair, to make it settle, John came over to put his hands around Torrie, but instead he got hairspray in his eyes. **

"**Okay Oww" John said stepping back, Torrie spurn around and put her can down. **

"**John, I am so sorry" Torrie replied. "Does it hurt?" **

"**Does it hurt? Of course it bloody hurts, I just had hairspray in my eye" John said. **

"**I know I'm sorry," Torrie replied, she looked and grabbed her bottle of water. **

"**Look its okay, it's dying" John was cut off when Torrie threw water in his face. **

"**You okay?" Torrie asked standing there, John looked for a moment before grabbing a towel and wiping his face. **

"**Can you see?" Torrie replied John nodded, the playboy cover girl made sigh of relief. **

"**Oh thank god," Torrie said with a smile on her face. **

"**Yeah you know what I can see, I can see a sexy woman standing in front of me" John said, Torrie smiled and put her hands around John's neck and kissed him. **

**A couple minutes later**

**Torrie was sitting on the sofa playing with her fingers and her hair still thinking about what Estrada said. John turned and noticed she was nerved about something by the way she was acting **

"**Torrie" **

"**Huh" Torrie said not paying attention **

"**You okay?" John asked, "Is something on your mind?" **

"**No, just err…thinking about my match with Victoria" Torrie replied to John **

"**Ohh, Torrie don't say you're nervous facing Victoria" John replied, Torrie turned to John **

"**This wasn't helping either of us, just tell him" Torrie thought**

"**No it's not that," Torrie spoke **

"**Then what?" The wwe champion questioned his girlfriend "Not Shawn thing again"**

"**No it's not that" **

"**Then what?" **

"**Well…Okay Estrada approached me and he said that it wasn't over" Torrie said **

"**What?" **

"**He said that just because you won the match it's not over?" **

"**Really" **

"**Yeah, how can you be so calm?" Torrie replied **

"**Like this" John said in a calm manner **

**Torrie looked at him before standing up "Don't you get it Umaga still after you" **

"**I get that, but he's not here right now is he?" **

"**Are you forgetting what he did to you last week"? **

"**No, I don't think I ever will, with you reminding me all the time" John said, he stood up and levelled Torrie's height **

**Torrie stared at him with a worried look on her face "Look it's over okay, Estrada and Umaga needs to except that if they don't then fine" **

"**What next Hell in the cell, Buried alive what next?" Torrie replied moving John's hands off her **

"**Well I don't know" John replied, Torrie looked at him **

"**Torrie it's over, I'm here and I'm well…okay" John replied still in a little pain, Torrie stared at him a few minutes before nodding **

"**I know, I guess I can't believe it's over" Torrie spoke, John hugged her Torrie snuggled into John's embrace hoping that at last it's over but is it? **

**End of chapter**


	73. Oh no!

**Chapter 74:** **Oh no and new rivarly**

**Monday night raw came back from a commercial break. Torrie's music hit the arena blaring through the speakers. The fans got on their feet and clapped also cheered for the beautiful women's champion. Torrie came out in black trousers with a black bikini top with a black flat boots. Torrie smiled and held up her title before resting on her shoulder. Torrie got up on the steps and stood on the apron, she blew kiss to the fans before stepping in the middle ropes. **

**Torrie walked to the centre of the ring and did her kiss peace sign while she had a dazzling smile on her face. **

"**The following women's championship introducing from Boise Idaho she is the women's champion Torrie Wilson" Lillian introduced **

"**Hi Lil" Torrie said with hug, Lillian gradually excepted the hug from the diva **

**Torrie turned and licked her lips waiting Victoria to come out. Torrie flipped her hair waiting for her opponent. Torrie placed her hand on her hips when Victoria music hit. Torrie stared at her with her green angry eyes remembering what Victoria did to her after their match. Torrie also remember that Victoria almost caused John to lose the last man standing when she hit him the ribs with a steel pipe. **

"**Come on" Torrie replied, Victoria smirked and shook her head having a big surprise for Torrie **

"**Well you know JR Victoria lost the match last night to Torrie but then she viciously attacked Torrie" King said **

"**Not only that Victoria nearly cost Cena the match when she hit him with a steel pipe, but the champ is still here" JR said **

"**Wait what's this?" **

**Suddenly Coach Music hit the arena, which got boos from the crowd. Torrie had a confused look on her face while she stared up at the ramp **

"**Now I have made a bit of change to this match Torrie, now you and Victoria are going still fight but there is a catch" Coach said, Torrie looked at him**

"**You see if Victoria loses this match she won't get another shot at you ever again Torrie" Coach said **

"**What?" Torrie asked **

"**Nope" Victoria shook her head **

"**But for this big sacrifice from Victoria, I made her deal that tonight she can pick her own referee, so Mike you are not needed" Coach said with a smile **

**Torrie looked at Coach and Victoria as Mike left the ring, Torrie waited with all the fans to find out who is the referee. Torrie took her hands off her hips and placed them at her sides as she waited **

**Victoria jumped over the ropes and smirked at Torrie. **

"**That's mine!" Victoria bellowed at Torrie **

"**Come and get it" Torrie replied glaring at her **

"**Who's the ref JR" King asked **

"**I don't know King, but I guess we are going to find out" JR said**

**Torrie looked a few seconds at the ramp, Coach turned and smiled as the music hit. Torrie placed her hands on her hips and turned around not believing who she was seeing. Torrie had worry and anger in her eyes as the ref walked down the ring. **

"**You like that Torrie!" Victoria said, Torrie looked down and put her hands on her hair **

"**I can't believe this how that be fair" JR said **

**The fans were booing while he stepped in the ring not taking his eyes off Torrie. Torrie sighed and thought **

"**Great it's not over" Torrie continued to stare at Victoria's referee Estrada!!!!!!**

**Torrie glared at the handler, he distracted her so Victoria could hit her on the back bringing her down the mat **

"**Estrada distracted Torrie so Victoria could hit her from behind" JR said **

"**JR how can this fair, Estrada is Umaga's manager" King said**

"**Well we know that Cena is still the wwe champion, maybe this is payback can't get Cena to lose his title so go for Torrie instead" JR replied **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and Estrada didn't tell her to get off her hair. Victoria threw Torrie across the ring and stood on her hair pulled her roots really hard**

"**Oh come on" King replied **

**Victoria whipped Torrie unto the ropes, Torrie ducked her and took her down with a Lou threz press and began to hit Victoria with right hands. Estrada grabbed Torrie by her waist and threw off Victoria and made Torrie fall face, stomach first on the mat **

"**Not was wrong, come on this isn't right," JR said **

**Victoria picked Torrie up her hair and smacked her head off the mat a couple of times. Torrie held her jaw and mouth after Victoria driven her in the canvas. Victoria put Torrie on the ropes and started to strangle her but Estrada didn't tell her to stop at all. **

**Victoria kicked Torrie right in the face making Torrie fall on the canvas. Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and viciously yanked her down to the mat. Victoria smiled and went for the cover. **

"**That was a quick cover JR King said **

**Victoria started to strangle Torrie illegally; the fans were booing seeing Torrie get the holy hell choked out of her **

"**That is a real choke, stop it Estrada" JR said **

"**He won't JR" king replied **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and delivered a suplex to the diva. Suddenly John Cena still wwe champion came down the ring seeing Estrada trying to screw Torrie. The fans were cheering seeing John here. **

"**What are you doing here?" Estrada shouted, John said something back making Estrada get angry **

"**JR the champ is here," King, replied happy **

"**Come on Torrie," John shouted helping her out **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and put top of her shoulders, Torrie screamed as Victoria spun her and planted her with a sidewalk slam. Torrie lay motionless after being dropped on her head by Victoria. John was looking; he tried to help Torrie out by getting the fans to cheer for her**

"**Shut up" Victoria bellowed, John shook his head Victoria looked down at John **

"**Let's see if you like this!" Victoria screamed**

"**What?" John shouted back **

**Victoria grabbed Torrie and dragged her to the ropes, Torrie was moving a little but she was in pain. Victoria got out of the ring John watched with worry and concern when Victoria did a leg drop over the rope and landed on Torrie's throat. Torrie kicked out again, Victoria got angry and grabbed Torrie by her hair and rammed her face first into the turnbuckle. **

"**Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted**

**Victoria grabbed Torrie and placed her on her shoulders, Torrie screamed as Victoria went for another slam. **

"**Come on Torrie" John said, Victoria swung her around but Torrie dropped her with a head scissors. The fans cheered with the wwe champion. Torrie staggered back to her feet. Victoria was getting up and Torrie kicked Victoria in the mid section and did a handstand head scissors. Victoria caught in the move whirled across the ring. John nodded and clapped for Torrie as Estrada wasn't impressed. Victoria made her way to her feet only to be speared down by Torrie. **

**  
"Whoa what a spear!" King said seeing the spear**

**Torrie grabbed Victoria by her hair, but Estrada pulled Torrie off her hair **

"**Estrada just pulled Torrie away," JR said **

**  
"No hair pulling," Estrada replied, Torrie looked and argued with him until Victoria yanked her down to the mat by her hair **

"**Victoria just pulled Torrie's hair," King said **

**Victoria kicked Torrie in the mid section before standing on the blonde's face. Torrie yelped holding her cheek. Victoria grabbed Torrie and put her in a criss choke. Torrie was struggling and breathing quite rapidly while Victoria was choking her out. John had concern placed in his blue eyes as he watched Victoria choke Torrie. **

**Torrie started to make it to her feet and used her leg kicked Victoria in the face and using her arms made Victoria somersault on the mat. Torrie fell to one knee and held her burned throat after being choked. Torrie picked Victoria up but she raked Torrie's eyes. Torrie turned around to a kick thanks to Victoria. The crazed diva set Torrie up for the widow's peak **

"**Torrie" John shouted, he watched as Victoria flipped Torrie on her back but Torrie fought of it and hit Victoria face first. Torrie didn't go for the cover she turned and slapped Estrada around the face. **

"**Wooooo!" The fans chanted, Estrada held his face while the champ was proud of Torrie **

"**Torrie just slapped Estrada!" JR said **

"**He deserved it," King replied **

"**I think the champ is proud of that" JR said seeing John smiling **

**Torrie picked a motionless Victoria and set her up for the twisted neck breaker. John smiled and nodded until Umaga ambushed him. Torrie looked worried as John was on the floor while Umaga was beating him up. Torrie let go of Victoria and went to the apron not realising that Estrada had gave Victoria the wwe title **

"**Umaga is attacking Cena again" JR said **

"**When is it going to be over between these two" King asked **

**  
"Victoria!" Estrada screeched throwing her the title**

"**Whoa wait a minute!" King said seeing Victoria with the wwe title**

"**Come on Torrie!" Victoria shouted, Torrie turned around and was blindsided with the wwe title on her forehead. Torrie fell to the mat and laid unconscious after being hit **

"**Oh my god!" JR screamed **

**Victoria laughed and smiled, she picked up Torrie who was still knocked out and set her up for the widow's peak **

"**Whoa Victoria!" JR said **

"**Torrie is already out, we don't need that…widow's peak" King said, but Victoria crushed Torrie with the widow's peak. Torrie fell on the canvas and laid on her front after being widow's peak. Victoria turned the champion on her back and pinned her down by her shoulders **

"**I ain't the lady to mess with" Music echoed seeing Victoria the new women's champ**

"**Here's your winner and the new wwe women's champion Victoria!"£ Lillian snapped angry **

"**Well Lillian isn't happy about that, and I think that goes for all these fans" JR replied **

**Victoria got up and laughed in a maniac way, she evilly smirked and took the women's title and held up her hands being the new women's champion. Victoria smiled seeing Torrie still down in the ring. Victoria had an idea she picked up the wwe title and laid it on Torrie's chest seeing that's how Torrie came a former wwe women's champion for the second time. **

"**Mine!" Victoria shouted, she looked and quickly got out of the ring with Estrada while John got in the ring. John looked and knelt down by Torrie. He took his wwe title off her and placed it on the mat. John turned his attention to Umaga, Victoria and Estrada. **

"**Me, I'm the women's champ!" Victoria screeched, John stared at them with his cold ice blue eyes **

"**I think John isn't happy," JR said **

**John turned his attention back to Torrie who was stirring from her unconscious state. John put his hand below her waist and his other hand went on her face cupping into place. Torrie was muttering something to John what the fans couldn't hear John nodded and helped Torrie up she leant into John. Torrie yelped and breathed rapidly while John tended to her. **

**Officials and doctors came down the ring and helped Torrie. Torrie head went limp over John shoulder until she perked it back up and she saw Victoria with the women's championship. Torrie looked and made her way to her feet she staggered back but John caught her before she fell to the canvas **

"**Oww" Torrie yelped holding her neck **

**Torrie turned and placed her fingers in her hair, she had a tight grip on her hair while she stared with her green eyes at Victoria. Torrie all hot and sweaty opened her mouth and her eyes narrowed when she watched Victoria celebrate and Estrada applaud her while Umaga just stood there doing what he normally does **

"**Umaga and Estrada might have got to Cena but they got to Torrie as well" JR said **

**Torrie staggered back holding her head, Umaga, Estrada and Victoria had left the ramp. Torrie remembered what happened, she turned and looked at John **

"**Where were you?" Torrie screamed at John **

"**What?" **

"**I was trying to help you" John said, Torrie looked at him while he had his hand on her shoulder. Torrie stepped away and slapped John round the face the fans were in shock. **

"**Whoa!" JR said **

**Torrie climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp not looking back as John stood in the ring. **

"**Torrie!" John shouted, Torrie turned back and shook her head and walked out of the fans sight **

"**King is this the end of John and Torrie" JR said **

"**I don't know, but these fans are in shock" King replied **

**Torrie was walking out of the curtain; John caught up with her and tugged her on the arm **

"**What the hell was that?" John asked **

"**Where were you?" **

"**I tried to help you Torrie" John said, Torrie snatched her hand away from him **

"**You aren't the one who is a former champion I am!" Torrie screeched **

"**Torrie" John tried to say **

"**What kind person leaves their title on the mat where someone could get to it," **

"**Oh I'm sorry I was going to pick it up but Umaga ambushed me what was I supposed to do?" **

"**Do you know it was your title that cost me the women's championship" Torrie said angry **

"**I'm sorry, Torrie you will get it back" **

**Torrie looked at him and glared angry "You know what I'm there for you like that but when it comes to me you're not there" **

"**What?" **

"**You heard me, I was doing fine before you came out!" Torrie screamed **

"**Okay fine if you think you can handle all yourself, I won't come out when Umaga goes to kill you by splashing through a table" John said **

"**And I'll tell you what!" John shouted at Torrie "If you can handle yourself then fine I won't even be with you**

"**Fine" **

"**Fine!" John snapped**

"**Fine John you ahead and do that John!" Torrie screamed angry, John looked and at her before walking away. Torrie breathed in and out with anger after her little argument with John. Torrie looked down to the floor and regretted what she said and did it wasn't John's fault what happened to her and she is blaming him. Torrie was about to shout his name but instead she started to feel faint and she couldn't breathe. **

"**John" **

"**Oh what now?" John asked, "Oh i know you are completely useless" John mocked Torrie **

"**Oh sorry I forgot you're always in control so you tell me when I'm allowed to storm off so please tell me so I can" John said **

"**No, I need to get me something" Torrie said **

"**What someone to listen because I'm not" John snapped at her, Torrie looked at him **

"**I can't breathe" Torrie replied **

"**What?" John asked putting a concerned look on his face, Torrie fell and John caught her so she didn't fall to the floor. Torrie's head went limp bent back while her hair hang loosely as John held her by her waist. John knelt down putting Torrie on the floor she was still knocked out. **

"**Torrie" John said forgetting about their argument they just had, Torrie moved but didn't open her eyes. John watched as her chest rose up and down he put his hand on Torrie's face and ran his thumb down her cheek. John decided to take Torrie to the trainer's room. John picked Torrie up by her waist and Torrie put her arm around John for support as he picked her up. **

"**Is she okay?" John asked as the doctor checked her out **

"**She's fine" The doctor replied, John sighed with relief **

**The doctor left John and Torrie alone in the trainer's room; he sat down as she woke up. Torrie turned her head and saw John sitting there. Torrie half smiled hoping the agreement they had didn't do too much damage. **

"**I'm sorry" Torrie said as she sat up on the bed **

"**For…" John asked **

"**For what I said John I appreciate everything you have done for me" Torrie said looking at him **

"**Torrie it's okay, you collapsing on me gets you off the hook and anyways there's nothing for you to say sorry for" John told **

"**No, oh god" Torrie said with her hand around her mouth**

"**What?" **

"**I slapped you" **

"**Yeah I know, " John replied **

"**In front of everyone, oh god they are going to hate me" **

"**No they won't" John replied, Torrie looked at him as she got off the bed**

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Pretty sure" John replied, Torrie smiled and kissed John **

"**I like making up" John said helping Torrie to her feet, they left the trainers room after Torrie was checked over. **

"**The match is next," Shawn told John before leaving Torrie and John in the locker room **

"**What?" Torrie asked seeing John in a trade of thought **

"**Nothing it's just something Ric told me earlier and you" John said **

"**About Shawn or Umaga?" Torrie asked sitting down**

"**About Shawn, Ric told that Shawn is focused on main eventing Wrestlmania and he might super kick me by surprise" John said **

"**Yeah that could happen" **

"**Right well you stay here" John replied, Torrie nodded and thought about John just said. Torrie stood up holding Chloe looking at the wwe champion **

"**Excuse me what?" Torrie asked concerning what John just said **

"**I'm not staying here, I'm going out there" **

"**Torrie if Shawn does have a hidden gender then I don't want you out there" **

"**He's not going to hurt me" **

"**Right now babe I don't know Shawn" John replied, Torrie looked at him **

"**I don't care I'm still coming to show the fans that we aren't splitting up" Torrie said with a smile **

"**Oh yeah" John said **

"**Exactly," Torrie replied putting a silver necklace **

"**Your still not going" John said with the wwe championship on his shoulder, Torrie ignored him and put her silver hoops in **

"**Err. Hello are you listening?" John replied, Torrie nodded holding Chloe **

"**Why do I bother?" John muttered giving in, Torrie laughed and left with John **

**Lillian was in the ring announcing the tag team championship; Rated RKO came out first to boos. Shawn came out to DX music still the fans cheered as the showstopper came out and walked down the ring with purpose being one half of the tag team champs. **

**John Cena's music hit, the fans cheered when the wwe champion came out. Torrie came out with him having settled their disagreement thankfully the and still cheered for the Boise Native. Torrie walked down with a smile in blue jeans, a glittering silver belt light pink sparkling bikini top with black sandals. Torrie smiled and blew a kiss to the fans **

"**Well it's good to see Torrie and John back on the same page" JR said **

"**Yeah I think it scared the fans a little" King replied **

**Torrie stood ringside with Chloe in her hand as Shawn and John entered the ring **

**HBK started against Edge with a lengthy lock-up. Edge got first strike points, but missed a shoulder thrust in the corner, allowing HBK to take him down with an enziguiri.**

"**Woo come on Shawn" Torrie replied happy even though she wondered what would happen after this match. **

**Michaels taunted Orton and went back to work on Edge with a series of chops and a knee lift. Cena tagged in to a nice pop and caught Edge with a hip toss and a body slam. Torrie clapped ringside seeing her man in control even though he still had his ribs tapped up. **

"**Cena, Cena" The fans chanted **

**The champ scored with a DDT for a near fall. Edge bought himself the time to tag Orton when he tossed Cena into the corner turnbuckle. Randy came in and went to work, but Cena soon came back with a Fisherman's suplex for a near fall. **

**Orton raked his eyes, though, and regained control. Randy backed the champ into the heel corner. Cheap tactics followed from Rated-RKO, but Cena battled back and pushed Orton into Edge, knocking the Rated-R Superstar off the apron and to the floor. Torrie moved as Edge was near her. **

**The champ caught Orton with a roll-up for a near fall. Edge was upset that Orton had knocked him off the apron. Orton, who had regained control once again with a standing dropkick, pleaded his case to his partner. Edge started to leave the ringside area, as Orton begged him to come back. **

**Cena dropped Edge with a diving shoulder tackle, a clothesline, and the Prototype spinning backdrop. He tried to follow with the Five Knuckle Shuffle, Torrie cheered and clapped until Randy hit John hard in the ribs with a stiff right hand. John fell to floor and rolled to the outside holding his mid section. **

**Torrie looked worried, she put her hands in her hair seeing John on the floor. Torrie got down on her knees as Shawn jumped off the apron and went to aid of the fallen wwe champion but the ref told him to get back in the corner. As the ref was arguing with Shawn Torrie helped John only to be pushed to floor by Orton as he rolled Cena back in the ring. Torrie had a angry look on her face and got back up after the legend killer shoved her out of the way**

**Edge scored a near fall stemming from Orton's kidney punch. Cena tried to crawl over to HBK to make the hot tag, but Rated-RKO maintained control. **

**Orton tagged in and stomped a mud hole in the champ. Randy followed with a jumping knee drop and tagged Edge. **

**Edge taunted the crowd and blasted Cena with a standing dropkick. He could not put the champ down for the count. Edge changed gears and drove his knee into Cena's injured kidneys/ribs. **

"**Come on John!" Torrie cheered slapping her hand on the mat getting the crowd to join In and help the wwe champion. **

**Orton tagged in and gave Cena a leg drop and another jumping knee drop. Randy pummeled him several clubbing forearm blows and then locked on a body scissors around Cena's mid-section. Torrie had a look of worry over her face, her eyes shown worry. **

**Cena powered back to his feet with Orton still wrapped around him. The champ rammed Orton into the turnbuckle, but Orton came back with a thumb to the eyes. **

**The Legend Killer tried for a dropkick, but Cena held onto the ropes. They each crawled to their corners. HBK made the hot tag and cleaned house. Torrie ran over to John and helped him. **

**He caught Edge with a flying forearm and an inverted atomic drop. Michaels followed with a body slam and flying elbow drop off the top rope. He then tuned up the bank for Sweet Chin Music, but Orton came into the ring and dropkicked him. **

**Edge crawled over and tagged Randy, who promptly poised for the RKO. HBK countered the finisher and pushed Orton to his back. Shawn got the tag to Cena who got in and hit the FU on the legend killer for the victory **

"**Wooo, yeah" Torrie cheered happy seeing John and Shawn win **

**The ref gave the tag team titles to both John and Shawn **

"**John is a double champ now" JR said **

"**I'm sure he loves it" King replied **

**Shawn dropped the title and looked at Cena who had his back turned, Torrie looked at Shawn she knew that Shawn would do this. Shawn was about to kick Cena's face off sending a powerful message but John turned around and looked at the showstopper **

"**Whoa" John said a little surprised with Shawn **

**Shawn stepped back and stared at Cena as he came forward to him holding the wwe championship "Is this what you wanted, what kick my face off Shawn Huh?"**

**Shawn didn't say anything he just looked at John with determine in his eyes that he was going to be the wwe champion. Torrie got in the ring and stood behind John while raw closed with a stare down between John Cena and the showstopper. **

**End of Chapter**


	74. Can I trust you?

**Chapter 75: A new chance **

**Torrie and John were in his locker room spending quality time together before raw starts. John was still thinking about what Shawn nearly did to him last week. John looked at the tag team title that had his name on it. **

"**What's wrong?" Torrie asked in pink skirt, a white bikini top with black heels **

"**Nothing, I just can't see how me and Shawn can work as a team if I have to keep watching my back" John said "Incase he decides you know what I'm going to send a message by kicking my face off" **

"**Aww babe, wouldn't talking be better" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah it would be" John said "I don't see us being champs for long" **

"**I do" Torrie replied with her hand on his covered chest **

"**You supposed to" John replied, Torrie laughed and kissed John **

**There was a knock on the door, Shawn entered a few moments later. The presence of the showstopper made Torrie and John look at him **

"**Hey" Shawn said**

"**Hi" Torrie replied while John just looked at him **

"**Have you come here to kick me like you were going do last week" John asked Shawn **

"**No look John you know that I want to main event Wrestlemania" Shawn said **

"**Yeah I know I said that it would be good but you just last week tried to super kick me don't say you didn't" John said **

"**I know"**

"**John's right you did" Torrie replied **

"**So you tell me if I hadn't caught you last week would I be on the mat after being kicked by you" **

"**I don't know" **

"**Look Shawn how are we supposed to keep the wwe tag team titles if I have to keep looking over my shoulder in case you do something" John asked, Shawn looked at him **

"**I know but you can rely on me, I promise I'm here for you when we have defend these" Shawn replied, John looked at him **

"**But I won't stop living my dream of being wwe champion, I don't care what have to do to get your attention" Shawn replied looking at Torrie **

"**What?" Torrie spoke "Me?" **

"**Shawn what has happened to you?" John asked "You threatening Torrie now" **

"**No I just know that she is the way to get to you" Shawn replied **

"**Shawn this is me"! Torrie replied a little scared of Shawn **

"**Bye" Shawn said, Torrie looked at the door still taking in what her supposed best friend has just said that he would use her and he didn't care. **

"**Okay I think Shawn has had a personality transplant," Torrie said **

"**Torrie he just wants to wwe champ I can't blame him for being like this" **

"**Oh yeah you say that when he hits me" **

"**He's not going too" John replied pulling Torrie into him for a hug. **

"**I guess" Torrie said hugging John but her mind was on what Shawn said would he really use her to get to John. **

**Later **

**Melina music hit, she came to ring with a smirk after Vince delivered some news to the diva. Melina ignored the fans chants while she got in the ring doing her normal ring entrance. She got in the ring and posed for the crowd. Melina grabbed a microphone and told that Vince gave her some great news that her match is now a number one contender match for the women's championship. **

**Melina smiled and got ready for then match, Torrie's music hit the arena shocking Melina she didn't want it to be Torrie. Torrie came out in blue hot pants, black belt with black sparkling bikini top with blue leg warmers over her trainers. Torrie blew her kiss to the fans before stepping in the ring **

**Melina was glaring at Torrie because she didn't want to face her. Torrie waved and blew a kiss to the fans before standing in the centre of the ring with Melina**

**Melina and Torrie tied up, Torrie delivered a right hand and whipped her to the ropes before taking Melina down with a Lou threz press. Torrie hammered away at Melina. **

**Torrie didn't waste any time she drop kicked Melina as she was getting up **

"**Wow what a dropkick from Torrie" JR said **

"**Torrie not wasting time, to get this match started" King replied **

**Torrie grabbed Melina's hair and threw her across the ring, Melina screamed after her head connected with the mat. Torrie kicked Melina in the midsection and hit a suplex after that she did snap mare to Melina snapping Melina neck back. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina, but Melina reversed her and twisted to Torrie arm. Torrie yelped as Melina pulled at her arm. Torrie did her cartwheel to reverse it. Torrie took down Melina to the mat and hammered at her **

**Melina was getting angry, she got out of the ring to take a moment, Torrie was having any of it she climbed on the top rope and took Melina down with a cross body to the floor **

**Torrie picked Melina up but Melina kicked her and ran away, Torrie recovered and ran into the ring and took down Melina with threz press. Torrie grabbed Melina and hit a swinging neck breaker on her; Torrie went for the cover but Melina kicked out at the last second **

**Torrie went to pick Melina up, but she grabbed Torrie by her hair and threw across the ring. Melina got up and hammered down on Torrie's back. She put Torrie on the ropes and pulled at Torrie's hair as Melina dung her knee on Torrie's back. **

**Melina let go, Torrie hold her hair after Melina nearly pulled it out. Melina grabbed her arm again and pulled before letting go making Torrie smack her head off the mat. **

**Melina turned Torrie over and hit her with some chilling forearms to her face. **

"**Whoa what forearms, Torrie's in trouble" King said **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and put the hurt diva on the second rope before kicking her in the face. Torrie fell back to the mat after being kicked in the face. Melina grabbed Torrie head; she put her hand around Torrie's neck and bent her over her knee. Torrie finally made it to her feet and fought out of the move but Melina just yanked her down by her hair. **

**Melina kicked Torrie in the back before delivering a snap mare snapping Torrie's head back. Melina went to body slam Torrie but the champion pulled Melina down by her hair. Torrie attempted to get up but Melina whacked her with a massive forearm to the back so Torrie was down on the mat again **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and whipped on the ropes, Torrie reversed her with a kicked to the face. Torrie whipped Melina to the ropes, Melina reserved it and grabbed Torrie but the playboy cover girl took Melina down with a head scissors and hit her down with clotheslines. Torrie kicked Melina in the stomach. Torrie did a handstand head scissors making Melina whirl across the ring. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hand and whipped her into the turnbuckle; Melina stopped Torrie with a kick. Seeing Torrie crouched down she grabbed Torrie by her hair and swung around making Torrie go face first into the mat. **

"**1,2, no" Torrie kicked out **

**Melina screamed as high as she could because Torrie kicked out. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and went to do the move again but Torrie reversed her and kicked in the midsection and hit a twisted neck breaker, which won the match for Torrie **

"**Here's your winner Torrie Wilson" Lillian said with a smile **

**Torrie was on the mat kneeling down; she smiled holding the back of head. The ref helped her up and held up her hand. Torrie hugged the referee to see thanks. Torrie was happy that she gets a shot at Victoria next week to re claim her women's championship. **

"**So next week Torrie will go one on one with Victoria for the women's title" **

"**If I'm not mistaken but that is in Torrie's hometown, god what a great homecoming for Torrie if she wins the women's title" King said **

**Torrie stepped through the ropes and made her way up the ramp after her match with Melina. Torrie turned around and flipped her hair she smiled seeing Melina screaming and having a tantrum because Torrie beat her. Torrie laughed at her and blew a kiss taunting Melina before walking out of the fans sight. **

"**Hey" John said, Torrie smiled and hugged him **

"**Hi" **

"**You okay?" John asked **

"**Yeah I just can't wait to face Victoria next week it's my hometown!" Torrie beamed happy **

"**Yeah I know that would be great because you're going to win," John spoke, Torrie smiled at him **

"**Yeah and I won't be there to mess it up for you," John said with a smile, Torrie smiled and kissed him **

"**I'm going to get changed okay" Torrie said **

"**Okay" John replied **

**Torrie smiled and went to get changed, she had a shower and changed into jeans a blue diamonded crop top that tied at the back and her black high heels**

**Later **

**Torrie was talking casually to her friend Jan the make up artist; she was showing Torrie this new lip shine that Torrie adored **

"**You like it?" She asked Torrie **

"**It's lovely" Torrie said with a smile**

"**I thought it would suit you" Jan replied, Torrie nodded and hugged her**

**Suddenly enraged Melina turned Torrie around to face her, Torrie looked at her **

"**Yes" **

"**This isn't fair I should be the number one contender not you!" Melina shouted **

"**Well I pinned you 1,2,3" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**This isn't over Torrie, I swear to god it's not!" Melina screamed angry **

"**Yes it is" Torrie replied looking at Melina **

**Melina had enough of Torrie and slapped the blonde around the face. She grabbed Torrie by her hair and went to smack her head off the table but Torrie speared Melina on the table and a massive fight between Melina and Torrie broke out. Make up and powder strew all over the floor. **

"**Oh god Torrie and Melina fighting it out" JR said **

**John came put his arms around Torrie waist and pulled Torrie off Melina while Nitro held Melina. Nitro and Cena tried to stop the massive fight. Both girls were struggling wanting more of each other **

"**Come on Melina!" Torrie shouted angry while John still had arms around her **

**Torrie tried and break free from John's grip but he was strong for her.**

"**YOU FUCKING WHORE IT'S ME WHO SHOULD BE WOMEN'S CHAMPION" Melina screamed, Torrie looked at Melina **

"**Whore!" **

"**GET OF ME NITRO" Melina shouted, she pushed him off her and stormed off after her confrontation with Torrie. **

"**God bitch!" Torrie replied angry as her outfit was ruined**

"**Are you okay?" John asked after the cameras left them **

"**Yeah fine, I'm outfit isn't though" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah I think I can see that," John said, Torrie turned to him and nodded **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied **

"**I have a match with Viscera, are you coming?" John asked **

"**Yeah just give me 5 seconds to change, because right now I look like a ghost" Torrie said, John nodded **

"**Thanks," Torrie spoke with a smile; she walked off and went to get changed for John's match with Viscera. **

**Lillian was in the ring when Viscera music hit, the big love machine came out and made his way down to the ring. He stepped over the top rope; he turned and smirked at Lillian. **

"**No I don't think so" Lillian muttered not interested **

**A few moments passed before wwe champion John Cena's music hit. The fans got on their feet and cheered for the champ. John came out with Torrie who was dressed in a navy blue short dress with a black knee boots. Torrie clapped when he did his marine salute. They walked down the ramp while the fans cheered. **

**John slid in the ring being the wwe champion and one half of the tag team champions. Torrie waited ringside as John took off his hat, his top and threw into the crowd while he gave his tags to the ref before bell rung **

"**You have to wonder what is going through the mind of Cena after nearly being super kicked by Shawn last week" JR said **

"**I think if Cena hadn't caught him he would have done it" King said **

**Cena and Viscera tied up, John was pushed into the corner up Viscera. The big man went for Cena but John got out of the corner. He hit some right hands to Viscera. Torrie clapped until Viscera planted Cena with a kick to the face. **

**Cena tried for a sunset flip, but Viscera tried for a butt drop. John moved making Viscera crash and burn on the ring. Cena hit a driving shoulder tackle but Viscera planted him with spinning heel kick. He pushed John into the corner**

"**Come on John!" Torrie cheered, she screamed when Viscera squashed John with a running splash in the corner. Viscera picked John up hit a falling body slam for a near fall and locked in a modified camel clutch. Cena powered out and fought back with knee lifts and right hands, and then hit the throwback **

"**Woooo" Torrie said with a smile **

**John went for the 5-knuckle shuffle but Viscera planted him down on the mat. He turned John on his back ready to squash him but John moved out of the way making viscera fall the to the canvas. Cena got back up his feet and did the FU getting the win. **

**Torrie opened her mouth jumped and down clapping that John won, she smiled and got in the ring **

"**Here's your winner John Cena!" Lillian said**

**Torrie hugged John for winning the match John smiled back at her. Torrie and John were cut off when Shawn came out with a serious look on his face. John looked at the showstopper with the same look as Raw came to a close while John and Shawn had a stare down. **

**End of Chapter, Ohh my god would Shawn really hurt Torrie find out **

**Luv Kelly xxoxoxoxo **


	75. Hometown beauty

**Chapter 76: Hometown beauty: **

**"God I can't wait to go out there it's my hometown," Torrie replied **

**"Yeah I know," John spoke "You haven't said anything else in the last week" **

**"Sorry babe I'm just looking forward to it" Torrie replied "I haven't had this chance ever since Victoria hit me with your title" **

**"You are never going to live that down are you?" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

**"No" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"Thought not" John spoke **

**"I'll be back in a minute" Torrie replied leaving the locker room **

**Torrie walked down a corridor backstage at Raw, she kept walking until she was stopped by the diva she was going to face later tonight for the women's championship. **

**"Hello," Torrie said with a sarcastic smile, Victoria huffed at her while he stared at Torrie **

**"Can I help you?" Torrie asked with her hand on her hip **

**"Yeah you can, you know Torrie I hope you aren't getting your hopes up about becoming wwe women's champion because honey not going to happen!" Victoria screeched in a calm way**

**"Really" Torrie said looking at her **

**"Yeah you see I'm going to enjoy beating you in the middle of that ring in front of your own hometown" Victoria said to Torrie **

**"Wow" Torrie replied "Well you know what Victoria I'm going to show you what this Boise Native can do and just like the champs said you want some come get some bitch!" Torrie shouted with a smile **

**Torrie walked off happy that she got the last word with Victoria. The women's champion had fury and anger placed in her face expression after Torrie walked off. **

**Later it was time for the women's title match **

**Torrie Wilson's music played, the fans all got on their feet and cheered for the hometown sweetheart Torrie Wilson. Torrie came out with a huge smile on her face happy that she was home and her fans was here to support her. Torrie blew a kiss to the fans while holding Chloe. Torrie walked down the ring in light pink hot pants, a sparkling light pink halter neck cut to her stomach and showing a little of her black bra underneath. She had a black belt around the pants. She wore her usual light pink leg warmers on top of her white trainers. **

**"JR listen to these fans they must love the hometown girl, homecoming queen" King told while Torrie stepped in the ring **

**"From here in Boise Idaho Torrie Wilson" Lillian replied with a smile **

**Torrie blew a kiss to the fans who respected and loved her. Torrie turned around and waited for Victoria to come out. Torrie smiled hearing the fans already chant her name **

**"Well we know that two weeks ago Victoria won the women's title off Torrie thanks well Estrada and Umaga" JR said **

**"Torrie had to go through Melina to get this chance" King said **

**Torrie and Victoria went face to face, the two divas started talking trash to one another.**

**"All these fans, your fans are going to see me beat your ass Torrie!" Victoria said **

**"Come on then" Torrie replied back to her **

**Torrie and Victoria locked up; Victoria pushed Torrie down to the mat. Torrie looked at her with anger and got back up and locked up again. This time Torrie pushed Victoria to the fall to the mat.**

**Victoria stared at Torrie with a glare, Torrie smiled at her as Victoria got on her feet**

**"Come on Victoria" Torrie replied, Victoria looked at her before locking up again. Victoria pushed Torrie into the turnbuckle, the ref made the count. Victoria let go and looked at Torrie before slapping her around the face**

**"OOOO" The fans chanted**

**"What a slap from Victoria" King said**

**Torrie turned the other way, and slapped Victoria around the face before taking her down to the mat. Torrie picked Victoria up by her hair and swung across the ring. She went to pick her up but Victoria kicked her the mid section and grabbed a arm lock and twisted Torrie's arm. Torrie bent down and yelped as her arm was being pulled by Victoria**

**"No chance Torrie" Victoria screamed, Torrie did a cartwheel and a monkey flip to get Victoria off her**

**"A monkey flip from Torrie" JR replied**

**Victoria shouted and went for Torrie; she ducked her and did a couple arm drags before a swinging neck breaker.**

**Torrie grabbed Victoria; Victoria kicked Torrie in the midsection. Torrie screamed as Victoria picked her up on her shoulders and swung her into a slam. Torrie lay motionless after being dropped on her head**

**"Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted **

**"Shut up" Victoria got angry at the fans; she kicked Torrie in the mid section and strangled the Boise Native with her boot**

**Victoria went for the cover but Torrie kicked out. Victoria slapped the mat and grabbed Torrie by her hair and smacked her head off the mat. Torrie yelped in pain. Victoria did it again and again. She picked Torrie up by her hair and pulled her on her back and pulled Torrie's roots hard. Torrie screamed as Victoria let go and she went to the mat. Victoria went to do it again but Torrie flipped over and nailed a kick to her face.**

**Victoria stopped Torrie and yanked her down by her hair; she picked Torrie up by her hair and yanked her down again. Victoria kicked Torrie in the stomach and the chest. Victoria put her boot on Torrie's throat and face.**

**Victoria shouted at the fan, she turned around and tried to pick Torrie up by her hair, but Torrie stopped her and hit Victoria with a right hand. She back body drop to Victoria**

**"Torrie, Torrie" Lillian cheered trying to help Torrie**

**Torrie came behind Victoria and rolled her up, Victoria pushed and sent Torrie through the middle ropes to crash and burn on the floor. Torrie yelped holding her stomach and head.**

**"Well what a crash and burn landing for Torrie" King said**

**"Yeah Torrie must be hurt, well she's holding her stomach" JR spoke**

**Victoria rammed Torrie face first on the apron. Victoria back in the ring not wanted to get counted out. Torrie was getting back on the apron; she stood up until Victoria again knocked her off the apron.**

**"Torrie needs to get in the ring," King spoke**

**Torrie got back on the apron, Victoria grabbed her by her hair, and Torrie stopped her and roped her against the ropes. Victoria turned holding her throat only for Torrie to clothesline her. Torrie grabbed Victoria and for DDT but Victoria rammed into the turnbuckle. Torrie yelped and fell down in the corner.**

**Victoria maniacally smiled and grabbed Torrie in a criss cross choke and put her knee on Torrie's back.**

**"Torrie's in trouble" JR replied**

**"You think JR, she has her head bent back, both arms choking herself out and she has a crazy diva like Victoria behind her just ripping her hair out" King said**

**Torrie finally broke the move, Victoria kicked Torrie and picked her up and put her on her shoulders. Torrie reserved into a spinning head scissors. Lillian clapped with a smile. Torrie took down Victoria with a threz pres and hammered way at the women's champion **

**Torrie picked up Victoria by her hair and kicked in the midsection and went for DDT. Melina ran down the ring and stopped Torrie, she got on the apron and Torrie brought her in the ring the hard way**

**She disposed of Melina; she turned around into a stiff kick from Victoria. She set Torrie up for the widow's peak. The fans booed seeing Victoria flip Torrie on her back but Torrie fight out of it and hit a stiff kick to Victoria's face knocking the champ out. Torrie picked her up by her hair and hit the twisted neck breaker and got the victory. **

**Torrie fell to her knees when she heard her music play seeing she was the winner. Everyone was standing up cheering for Torrie **

**"Here's your winner and the new wwe women's champion Torrie Wilson" Lillian said, Torrie got to her feet and held up her title for appreciation of the fans. Torrie blew a kiss to the fans she turned and saw her sister Rachel and her best friend Mikki cheering in the front row **

**"Torrie's done it again she's won" King said **

**"Wow what a great homecoming for Torrie" JR replied **

**"Look there's Torrie's sister Rachel and her mate Mikki!" King said with a smile **

**"Torrie, wooooo" Rachel said to her big sister, Torrie stepped out of the ring and came over to them with a smile. Torrie hugged the two pretty girls **

**"Come on" Torrie said, she helped Rachel and Mikki over the railing**

**Torrie walked up the ramp with Chloe, her sister Rachel and her friend Mikki. Torrie got to the top of the ramp and held up her title while Mikki and Rachel clapped happy Torrie smiled and was happy to be their hometown beauty**

**Torrie came out of the curtain with her sister and Mikki **

**"Congratulations sis" Rachel told her sister **

**"Yeah it was great" Mikki replied, Torrie smiled and hugged the both**

**"Okay now that's over what are you two doing here?" Torrie asked **

**"What can I come and see my favourite sister" Rachel asked with a smile **

**"Yeah and my best diva" Mikki said with her mate **

**"Okay now I know something is going on?" Torrie said, she was cut off when John came over to her and put his arms around her happy that she won **

**"Oh my god!" Mikki said with a smile seeing John Cena standing there, she had never seen him because this was the first time she was there with Rachel **

**"Hi" Rachel replied **

**"What is going on?" John asked, Torrie looked at him and said **

**"I don't know" Torrie replied **

**"We came to see you I missed you" Rachel spoke **

**"Okay I missed you too, I'll ring mum and dad" Torrie said, Rachel looked at her then Mikki **

**"No you can't," Rachel replied rather quickly **

**"Why not," Torrie said **

**"Because they don't know we're here," Rachel replied **

**"Excuse me sister moment" Torrie spoke pulling Rachel away leaving John and Mikki standing there **

**"Hi" **

**Mikki looked and didn't say anything leaving John a bit confused "Hi" She said quickly **

**"So what's the game Rach?" **

**"Nothing, no game we just wanted to see you" Rachel replied **

**"So why haven't you told mum and dad, do they even know your not at home?" Torrie asked **

**"Hmmm…yeah they think I'm at home studying with Mikki," **

**"Right okay you won't tell me what the game is then, Mikki will" Torrie said dragging her sister back to John and Mikki **

**"Mikki what's going on?" **

**"Don't tell her," Rachel mouthed, Torrie put her hand around her sisters mouth **

**"Okay, okay I'll tell you" Rachel replied giving in **

**"Okay the reason why they don't know where we are is because Mikkui's parents think she's staying at my house for a couple of weeks and mum and dad thinks I'm at Mikki due to college leave" Rachel said **

**"You have to be kidding?" Torrie asked **

**"NO" **

**"I designed that routine and dad fell for it" Torrie asked, Rachel nodded **

**"Wow that is a clever plan but what happens when they find out you're not there then what?" John asked with a smile with Torrie **

**"Ohh we didn't think of that" Rachel said **

**"Wow not very smart" Torrie replied concerning her sister **

**"Well I know what will happen to you Rachel, grounded until 30" Torrie replied **

**"Can we stay with you, we will be as good as gold promise" **

**"That was plan wasn't it" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah" Mikki and Rachel both nodded **

**"It's not up to me, it's up to John" Torrie replied **

**"Both of them, for two weeks" John said with a sorry losing will to live laugh **

**"Please" Rachel replied to John **

**"I… don't care" **

**"That means yes," She said to Mikki and Rachel**

**"Thank you we will be good promise," Rachel said, she hugged John **

**"Fine" John replied, Torrie smiled seeing her sister and her mate hug John to say thanks**

**"Come on, we'll go to the women's locker room I can show Mikki around" **

**"Ohh Torrie can you phone dad for me" **

**"What?" **

**"Yeah so he doesn't shout at me" **

**"Oh of course, so he'll shout at me god I hate you sometimes Rachel!" **

**"No you don't" Rachel called walking away with Mikki happy that their plan worked **

**"Okay some two weeks with them, Mikki's okay but your sister is going to drive me crazy" John said **

**"Mikki just like her" Torrie replied to John **

**"No she isn't she doesn't say anything," John replied **

**"She doesn't say anything around you because you are her favourite superstar" Torrie said **

**"Ohh okay" John said, Torrie laughed and placed her hands around his neck **

**"So you win back the women's title and I have two weeks full of two 17 year olds Ohh and you and Chloe" John said **

**"Yep" Torrie said **

**"Wow that's going to be a crazy ride I think" John replied **

**"Do you know how much I love you, Peter no one would ever let my sister stay not alone her best mates" Torrie said **

**"Yeah mates" John replied, "Just how many are you talking" **

**"Well last time was 8" Torrie replied, John moaned putting his back on**

**"Don't worry you have me" Torrie smiled **

**"Ohh that makes me feel better" John replied, Torrie laughed and kissed John passionate on the lips. **


	76. The same old

**Chapter 77: **

**"I'm sorry Torrie but I don't think I can trust Shawn tonight" John said **

**"I know but you have a tag team title match you have too" Torrie replied to the wwe champion **

**"I realise that babe but I can't trust him" John said **

**"Well Shawn said to you that he's there for you in matches" **

**"Oh yeah great partner who secretly wants to probably kick my face off" John said with a sarcastic look on his face **

**"John this is still Shawn you know, you know one of your best friends" Torrie reminded the champ **

**John sighed and turned to Torrie knowing she was right, but ever since Hunter was out with an injury Shawn had changed somehow he was quiet not his usual funny self. **

**"Yeah okay" John replied, Torrie smiled at him **

**"Look I'm sure everything will go fine, and I bet he will be there for you" Torrie said with a smile **

**"Yeah" **

**"Just like you will be there for him," Torrie said, John nodded and excepted the kiss and embrace from Torrie **

**They were interrupted by the showstopper him self, he came in with a blank expression not smiling. He seemed so down and full of rage. He wasn't the showstopper that was full of love, affection and funny even then he was still dominant in the ring. John didn't know what was wrong with Shawn but it seemed that he was always on his own now that Hunter wasn't there. **

**"You ready tonight?" Shawn asked **

**"Yeah you?" John asked, Shawn nodded while looking at the wwe champion **

**"So we're going to work as a team you're not going to jump me" John asked Shawn **

**"No, I have your back if you have mine" Shawn said **

**"I do" John replied, Shawn nodded and walked out since that their match was later **

**"You see what I mean he's changed" John replied to Torrie **

**"Yeah he has" Torrie said agreeing with the champion **

**"Well watch your back" Torrie replied **

**"There was me thinking that you said that he's not going to do anything" John spoke with a smile**

**Raw was half way through it was time for the tag team title match. John Cena's music hit the arena; the fans all got on their feet and brought down the building with their cheers seeing the wwe champion and one half of the tag team champs. **

**The fans continued to cheer when they saw the women's champion Torrie Wilson with him faithfully by his side as always. She had a huge smile on her face and she waved the crowd as she walked down the ramp with John. **

**"Wow Torrie looks gorgeous as per usual JR" King said seeing Torrie in a light pink skirt with a black halter neck and black knee boots. **

**Torrie stepped in the ring and blew a kiss to the fans while John held up his title. **

**Shawn Michaels hit the arena; the showstopper came out with his title he walked down the ring **

**"You have to wonder how Shawn and Cena are going to able to consist" King replied **

**"Well bad tension as been going for a couple of weeks between them both" JR said **

**Shawn got in the ring and posed for the crowd before going up to John and Torrie. Shawn slapped John's hand that John held out showing that maybe they could work as a team. **

**Torrie got out of the ring when the worlds greatest tag team music hit, they came out and posed for crowd which prompted boos from the crowd. Shelton and Hass stepped in the ring as the match begun **

**The match lasted 20 minutes; John took Hass to the outside leaving Shawn battling Shelton in the ring. Torrie was clapping seeing Shawn set up Shelton for the sweet chin music. Shelton stopped the kick and rolled up Shawn using the tights to win the match **

**"No!" Torrie screamed **

**"Here's your winner and the new tag team champions Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin" Lillian said, Torrie couldn't believe what she was hearing she opened her mouth and put her hand head **

**Shelton and Charlie celebrated as they retreated up the ramp being the world tag team champions. They took their celebration backstage. John got in the ring and saw Shawn on the mat angry for losing the match. **

**"Well Shawn lost the match" King said **

**Cena looked down at Torrie before placing his hands on his hips thinking about what Torrie told him before the match. John went to HBK and helped him up to his feet, the fans cheered seeing HBK and John in the ring. **

**Torrie jumped on the apron and climbed in the ring and stood there smiling **

**"I'm sorry" Shawn uttered **

**"Shawn it's fine it's happens" John replied **

**Shawn sighed and looked down "No not that for this" Cena didn't understand what he meant **

**Shawn walked away to the ropes; he turned back around and hit Torrie with the sweet chin music right to her face. The fans were shock when Torrie fell to the mat and lay unconscious. John looked and couldn't believe what Shawn just did he just super kick Torrie for no reason. **

**"OH MY GOD" **

**"SHAWN JUST SUPERKICKED TORRIE WHY?" king said **

**John dropped his title and tended to the knocked out Torrie Wilson, he moved Torrie's locks that had skewed across her face showing her lovely angel face. The fans were still in shock what they just witnessed. John looked up from Torrie seeing Shawn walk away with his back turned as he received a mixed reaction what he just did **

**"I don't understand why Shawn did that?" JR said **

**"Well neither do I?" King replied, the replay of the surprise played **

**Torrie started to move after being kicked in the face, she held unto her head in pain John looked at her with concern. He put his hand on her face and below her waist towering over her like a barrier. Torrie started to move knowing John was there. Torrie chest rose up and down after having the holy hell knocked out of her. Torrie opened her eyes and yelped in pain as her head started to feel heavy the pain took over her whole body. **

**John helped Torrie to her feet; her head fell on his shoulder still feeling the effects of Shawn's kick. John picked Torrie up and held her his arms; she put one arm around his shoulder and another on her lap John walked up the ramp swearing revenge on Shawn for what he just done **

**"It's on now Michaels" John swore angry **

**Torrie was in the trainer's room getting checked out by the doctor when Mickie and Candice came in to see Torrie **

**"Is she okay?" Candice asked **

**"I think so," John replied**

**"I'm fine I have headache" Torrie spoke with her hand on her head **

**"I don't understand why Shawn did that?" Mickie asked **

**"Me neither" Candice replied clueless **

**"What has happened to Shawn, he's just different now?" Candice said **

**"I know he would never hurt Torrie he adores her and he goes and knocks her out" Mickie replied, John helped Torrie off the bed **

**"Well he did and he's not going to get away with it, he wants my attention he's got it" John said angry **

**Candice and Mickie left Torrie and John alone in his locker room **

**Torrie was sitting on the sofa with an ice pack on head still reeling from Shawn's super kick. John sat down next to her; Torrie leaned into for support because her head was hurting her **

**"Why would he do this to me John?" Torrie asked nearly in tears **

**"I don't know sweetie," John said to Torrie **

**"I don't understand" Torrie said cuddling in John's embrace, he put his arm around her and soothed her while she cuddled into his chest. John held unto Torrie he couldn't get over what Shawn did so many reason why he did it went through John's head but the champ didn't know which one it was all he knew is that his friend Shawn Michaels wasn't the same guy he knew **


	77. What now when the damage is done

**Chapter 78: What now when the damage is done? **

**John and Torrie were in the canteen at backstage of Raw; John hadn't spoke or heard from Shawn after he super kicked Torrie last week knocking her out in the ring. The wwe champion still couldn't believe that it was Shawn that hit Torrie. Someone who he had trusted and become a close personal friend and now John just couldn't stand the showstopper **

**Torrie was sitting on the table drinking her hot chocolate when she brought the champion out of his thoughts **

"**So are you and Shawn going to talk?" **

"**You kidding no I'm going to kick his ass" John said with anger **

**Torrie sighed John had been like this towards Shawn ever since last week. Torrie was angry at the showstopper but she wondered if there was a good reason why he did it Torrie didn't want to believe Shawn just did out of spite and use her as bait for John. **

"**I wish things would go back to normal," Torrie said **

"**Torrie he super kicked you last week!" John said "How can everything be okay after that" **

"**John you can't believe that he just did it with no reason, just out of spite" Torrie replied **

"**So why then thought maybe Torrie needed to get some rest so I'll knock her out" John replied **

"**That's' not funny" Torrie said with a glare **

"**It wasn't supposed to be, it's the truth Torrie" John said **

"**No it isn't he did it" **

"**To get at me" John spoke; Torrie had enough of this and jumped off table and left John standing in the canteen all on his own **

**Torrie walked down a corridor not wanting believe what John was saying, she wants answers the showstopper owes her an explanation and Torrie won't rest until she gets it. **

**Meanwhile Shawn was in the ring, again the fans gave him a mixed reaction after what he did to Torrie but they still respected the heartbreak kid. Shawn raised the microphone and explained his actions **

"**Last week I did something I wasn't proud at all, I super kicked Torrie and that was wrong but I had this stupid thing in my head saying that's way to the wwe championship, well Torrie please come out here so I can tell you how sorry I am please Torrie" Shawn said with his eyes filled with emotion **

**Torrie music hit, she came out with an unsure and scared look on her face. Torrie placed her hands at her sides as she walked down in the ring in jeans, a white halter neck top with black boots. Torrie stepped in the ring and stood opposite of the ring not taking her eyes off the showstopper **

"**It's okay Torrie I'm not going to hurt you, all I wanted to say is how sorry I am what happened last week, I really am please accept my apology" Shawn said holding his hand out **

**Torrie looked and the showstopper, she moved forward and took his hand and smiled saying she understands **

"**Thanks" Shawn said smiling, Torrie smiled until John music hit the arena **

"**Ohh no this is not good" Torrie said, Shawn looked and sighed knowing this would had happened**

"**Uh oh I don't think Cena will be forgiving like Torrie" King said**

**The fans cheered when they saw the wwe champion on the ramp staring right at Shawn. Torrie looked as well as John made his way down the ring with a face like thunder he was one pissed off wwe champion. John slid in the ring and looked at Shawn before grabbing a microphone while Torrie was standing with him **

"**She may have but I haven't" John dropped the microphone and took down the showstopper to the mat. Torrie was screaming for them too stop fighting but her screams was on falling on deaf ears as they battled it out in the ring **

"**Stop it now both of you!" Torrie shouted, she got between them two and tried to separate them attempt to break them up **

**Torrie found herself moved out of the way and on the mat. Torrie got off the mat and went between them again and this time she wasn't going to be pushed out of the way. Torrie had enough and slapped both John and Shawn making them stop their fight **

"**Whoa Torrie just slapped both Shawn and John" JR said, the fans cheered when Torrie did that **

**Shawn held his face along with John while Torrie stood between them like a angry referee **

"**STOP IT GOD YOUR BAD AS EACH OTHER" Torrie screamed while John and Shawn looked at her and then each other while Raw went a break. **

**Torrie and John were in his locker room arguing about what happened earlier in the ring between John and Shawn **

"**I think you went over the line John, he said sorry and I accepted" Torrie told him **

"**Ohh I'm sorry I was sticking by you, how come I end up in the wrong" John asked confused **

"**He said sorry that's why!" Torrie shouted at the wwe champion **

"**Ohh sorry I must have missed that part, I was too passed off sorry I must have not heard him say that" John said, Torrie put her hands on her hips **

"**He made a mistake and so did you earlier" **

"**No I didn't I did the right thing" John replied **

"**I can't understand why you are taking his side anyways" John said, "Newsflash Torrie he super kicked you!" **

"**Newsflash John you're an idiot and a stubborn as well" Torrie snapped back **

"**I can't win," John said with a sarcastic look on his face **

"**Your right he made a mistake" Torrie replied **

"**Okay fine so if I FU right now and say I'm sorry you'll forgive no didn't think so" John said after seeing Torrie's expression **

"**Your unbelievable" Torrie said **

"**Oh sorry I only stuck up for my girl, sorry wrong thing to do" John asked**

"**Forget it, why can't you just see it from Shawn's point of view huh" Torrie said **

"**You what?" **

**Shawn opened the door to find Torrie and John at each other's throats and it was all his fault **

"**Ohh here he is now the one who can do nothing wrong" **

"**I want to talk" Shawn said, John looked and laughed **

"**Great" **

"**You know what I'm going to leave you two it and please don't kill each other" Torrie said. Torrie walked past Shawn and shut the door but what they didn't know is she locked the door so they couldn't leave even if they want too. **

"**So can we talk"? **

"**Well actually I think I'm kind of past the talking stage when you super kicked my girlfriend last week so you know no" John said **

"**Look I know that what I did was wrong but main eventing Wrestlemania means everything to me" Shawn said **

"**Yeah well Torrie means everything to me so it makes no sense" John said to Shawn **

"**I know it doesn't but I said I would go through anything" **

"**Yeah but hurting Torrie that's where you drew the line" John said **

"**So you telling me that if I like hurt Becca you wouldn't be angry, of course you would you would probably kill me that's what I don't understand Shawn why?" John said**

"**Look what's the point when you won't even listen to me" Shawn shouted **

"**Whatever"**

**Shawn huffed and went to storm out but he couldn't because the door was locked. Shawn was confused he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge**

"**Oh what's a matter?" **

"**The door is locked" **

**John turned to him and walked over to the door and tried to open the door "Okay what have you done?" **

"**Okay look you can blame me for the Torrie thing but you can't blame for the door" **

"**Well it was fine before you came" John replied to Shawn **

"**Look it's okay someone will come back Torrie will…" Shawn spoke but stopped John knew why **

"**TORRIE!" They both said at the same time **

"**Open the door now!" John said **

"**No not until you two sort it out" Torrie called **

"**Oh great" Sahwn said **

"**You shut up" John said pointing to Shawn "You open this door" He called to Torrie **

"**You really no how to pick them do you?" Shawn said with a laugh, John couldn't but laugh seeing a little of the happy Shawn he used to be. **

"**Torrie open the door" **

"**I'm not opening it until you two make up and I can hear everything your saying" Torrie told laughing **

"**Oh great this keeps getting better and better" Shawn said **

"**I can't stay in a room with him" John moaned, Shawn looked **

"**Tough" Torrie replied **

"**This isn't fair" **

"**Now we have time to talk so go on then," John said to Shawn **

"**I don't know why did it John I really don't ever since Hunter's been gone I have changed I would never hurt Torrie I don't understand why I did" Shawn said **

"**No me neither, Shawn what has happened to you recently?" John asked him**

"**I don't know, but main eventing Wrestlemania is what I want?" **

"**Yeah I realise that" **

"**I just wanted to get your attention," Shawn spoke **

"**Shawn you had my attention the first time you went to hit me using Torrie was wrong" John said **

"**I know and I'm sorry" **

"**It makes me wonder that the last time you "accidentally" hit Torrie was that on purpose or accident," John asked **

"**Is that what you think?" Shawn asked "That's' why you have been off with me" **

"**Yeah did u know it was her?" John asked **

"**No god I never did that on purpose" Shawn replied, John looked at him **

**Torrie smiled hearing them get along she could even hear them laughing. Torrie loved hearing that at last they were getting along they haven't got along like this in ages. Torrie smiled and walked away but she forgot to unlock the door**

"**So…" Shawn was cut off when Ric Flair opened the door **

"**Why was the door locked?" Ric asked, John and Shawn looked at each other before turning to the Nature boy **

"**No reason, see you later" Shawn said, John watched as HBK walked out **

**A few minutes later Torrie came back to find the door opened, she stepped in and saw John sitting there **

"**What happened?" **

"**Nothing Ric let us out" Johns aid **

"**I heard you talking" Torrie replied to John **

"**Uh huh" John replied not sounding interested **

"**Please tell me you made up," Torrie asked plead **

"**Well we talked I told him fine and he said he was sorry that was about it" John said **

"**Well I guess that's some progress" Torrie replied, John looked at her before nodding **

"**Yeah I guess" John replied **

"**So you're okay with each other now?" Torrie asked, John turned and looked at her **

"**Tor, we never will be I'm sorry," John said **

"**What?" Torrie asked, "You used to be great friends" **

"**Used to be but not anymore" John said, Torrie stood a second taking all what John said**

"**So what now?" Torrie asked **

"**I'll tell you what why don't you and me go out tonight" John asked, Torrie looked at him **

"**Do you think you're up to it?" Torrie asked John **

"**Of course" John said **

"**It's just I don't want you to like faint or collapse on me you're still not 100 percent" Torrie told**

"**Tor, it's fine I feel okay" John replied to her, Torrie looked at him before nodding **

"**Okay then let me go and get ready," Torrie said**

"**Okay" John replied, Torrie smiled and left his locker room to go and get ready for their date. **

**Torrie opened the locker room door, she stepped in and immediately starting to get ready. **

**Torrie went through all her clothes she didn't know what to wear. Torrie finally decided she slipped on her favourite strapless black-diamonded dress with her silver sandals. Torrie did up her buckle before re applying her make up; she let her hair flow loosely on her back. Torrie heard the door open she stepped in the bathroom.**

"**Torrie" John said **

"**Yeah" **

"**You ready yet?" John asked her, Torrie smiled and closed the door **

"**No not yet?" **

"**Okay I'll give you another 6 hours" John said sitting down **

"**Or 6 minutes" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Okay" John said "But no way you're going to be out by then" **

**Torrie laughed and put her silver heart necklace with her silver bracelet. Torrie looked herself in the mirror before walking out. John heard the door open; his heart beat twice as fast when he saw Torrie came out looking amazing. Torrie had a smile on her face as she stared at him **

"**So how do I look?" Torrie asked before twirling around **

"**Wow hot…and err" John didn't know what to say there was no other words the way Torrie looked she just looked beautiful. **

"**Ohh thanks, you're hot too" Torrie replied **

"**Thanks" John said, Torrie smiled and kissed him **

"**So shall we go?" John asked, Torrie nodded and took his hand **

"**Ohh I forgot something, give me in a minute" Torrie replied remembering **

"**Ohh what is it lip gloss?" John said, Torrie looked at him and glared before laughing **

"**Wait right here" Torrie said, John looked art her and did the salute like he was doing it to his commanding officer **

"**That's not funny" Torrie slapped John on the arm before walking back to the locker room. **

**Torrie opened the locker room; she stepped into the bathroom and grabbed her favourite lip-gloss. Torrie didn't realise that someone came through the door. Torrie opened the door and was about to leave when she heard **

"**Torrie" **

**Torrie turned around and dropped lip-gloss; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hoped that her eyes were deceiving her. **

"**So you happy to see me sweetie" **

**Torrie continued to look at him, Torrie looked to the floor before staring back up at him. **

"**I knew this day would come" Torrie said, He smiled at her **

**End of chapter, Ohh I'm going to leave it there hope you like it **

**Chapter 77: He's back and what happens to John's and Torrie relationship, what about Shawn and Cena will they make it up **


	78. Mistakes always ruin everything

**Chapter 79: Mistakes always ruin everything **

"**Well you didn't think that I would forget you do you," He asked **

"**What do you want?" Torrie replied "What are you doing here Peter!" **

"**Well I come to get you back, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking letting you go Torrie" Peter said **

"**You have to kidding me?" Torrie replied, "You left me and you expect me to just take you back!" **

"**Well yeah" Peter replied, Torrie laughed at him and looked at him **

"**I can't believe you, just go Peter" Torrie said, "I'm not interested in anything you have to say so leave and don't come back. **

**Torrie attempted to walk away but Peter pulled her back to face him, Torrie struggled a second before he let her go. Torrie looked at him in his eyes before turning away **

"**Why are you here?" Torrie asked **

"**Like I said to get you back" **

**Torrie smiled and laughed while she turned "Ohh yeah I know you love me, you're sorry you never meant hurt me, Peter change the record please because I have heard it all before" Torrie walked away before Peter dragged her back by her arm. **

"**Look I love you, I want you back" **

**Torrie snatched her arm back "No you want control, well sorry Peter not this time because I have learnt that there is a life out there for me without you in it" **

"**Who has been saying those stupid words?" Peter asked, "Why are you acting like this" **

**Torrie looked at him with a glare, Peter stared a few seconds before laughing sarcastically**

"**Ohh of course it's him again" Peter said, "It's that thug Cena isn't it" **

"**Don't you dare!"? Torrie shouted **

"**Or what?" Peter asked with a smile **

"**Don't bring John into this, he's the one person that has been there for me I love him" Torrie said **

"**You what?" **

"**We're together and I have never been more happier in my life" **

"**Really" **

"**Yes Really John has treated right and has shown my love and affection than you ever did" Torrie screamed at him **

"**I love you, you belong with me" Peter said angry **

"**No I don't, I belong to me Peter not you!" Torrie said smiling **

"**I love you Torrie, we're supposed to be together you know that, please I've changed" Peter said, Torrie looked and shook her head**

"**Too little too late Peter, so go to hell" Torrie replied, Peter got angry and pinned her to the wall. Torrie struggled as Peter had a tight grip on her. Torrie looked either side of her until she stared Peter right in the face**

"**Go on hit me, show what a coward you really are" Torrie said, Peter looked and kissed her. Torrie resisted before kissing Peter again. John opened the door and was shocked to see Peter and Torrie kissing. John couldn't believe what he saw his heart broke when he saw that. John closed the door and walked off. **

**Torrie pushed Peter off her "No!" **

"**Torrie" **

"**Just go Peter, please just go," Torrie shouted **

"**Don't worry I got what I wanted, see ya sweetie" Peter replied, he went up to Torrie and fiddled with her neck and curls **

"**You see you can't escape" **

"**Peter I'll die before I get back with you" Torrie said, Peter smiled and put his finger on Torrie's mouth before walking out. Torrie slid down the wall and couldn't believe what just happened. **

"**John" Torrie thought, she got up and wiped her tears before she walked out **

"**Wow you waited" Torrie said inside she was still reeling for just happened **

"**Yeah" John bluntly put **

"**Babe you okay?" Torrie asked looking at him **

"**Yeah I'm fine but I can't do this anymore, good bye Torrie" John said walking off. Torrie looked in horror as John walked away **

"**What?" Torrie replied but John didn't turn back. Torrie fell to the wall and put her head down she didn't understand what just happened. John just left her she didn't think that maybe he saw her mistake kiss with Peter. In moments Torrie started to cry, tears fell from her green eyes. She got to her feet and walked off completely distraught. **

**Ohh no poor Torrie what will she do and what happens to John and Torrie is it over? **

**End of Chapter **


	79. I need him with me

**Chapter 80: I need him with me**

**Torrie opened the women's locker room, she Mickie, Trish, Candice and Lillian all laughing and talking **

"**Hey honey" Trish smiled, Torrie faked a smile **

"**Torrie, honey" **

"**It's okay I'm fine" Torrie said with a smile, in seconds she started to cry **

"**Babe" Trish hugged her, Torrie held unto her best friend as she cried more. Torrie sat down on the sofa while her friends rallied around her trying to comfort her. **

"**Torrie what is it?" Trish asked with her arm around her back **

"**I just don't understand" Torrie replied upset **

"**What?" Candice replied, "What happened Tor?" **

"**Come on Torrie what's wrong?" **

"**Shall we go and get John?" Lillian asked **

"**No" Torrie muttered before burying her head on Trish, "John and I…are over" **

"**Huh" **

"**You what?" **

"**I don't understand?" **

**Torrie looked at them before wiping her tears "Never do I, he just said bye" **

"**Well Torrie he didn't mean it Torrie" Trish said, Torrie looked at her **

"**I'm sure he didn't mean it," Mickie said, Torrie put her head in her hands not understanding**

"**He did" Torrie uttered **

"**No I bet it was all this thing with Shawn and he still hasn't recovered from the last man standing," Mickie said **

"**Yeah he did fall from 50 feet and took a monster with him," Mickie said trying to think of excuses. **

"**Yeah Mick's right" **

"**No he was fine, he just walked away Trish" Torrie said before crying again **

"**Torrie, I think you have the wrong end of the stick," Candice told her **

"**Or maybe he doesn't want to be with me" Torrie said getting up, she shut herself in the bathroom **

"**I don't understand they seemed so happy," Lillian told **

"**I know something must have happened" Trish replied**

"**Yeah but what?" Lillian asked, they all looked at each other before looking at the door**

"**YOU DID WHAT?" Marc said to his cousin **

"**I ended it with Torrie" John replied **

"**In all the words of English Why?" Shawn asked **

"**I'm sorry what?" Jeff asked shocked **

"**I saw her kiss Peter, so it's not true she's still with him" John muttered **

"**No I don't think so" Marc said, "Trish would have said" **

"**Why would she?" John asked him **

"**Well because they are best mates" Marc replied, John looked at him and sighed **

"**And that means what?" John said, "Torrie and I are finished" **

"**But" **

"**No" John said, he walked off leaving the guys standing there letting the news they received sink in **

"**I can't believe this" Shawn said**

"**Your not the only one" Marc told **

"**I'll be a minute" Shawn said, he walked off in direction of the wwe champion **

"**Are you okay?" Shawn asked John **

"**Yeah great" John uttered backed against the wall **

"**Look I know it's not my place but I think you should really go and talk to Torrie" Shawn said **

"**Why?" John replied **

"**Because you deserve it, you deserve know it sounds weird to me" Shawn said looking at the champ **

"**I don't understand Shawn" John said breaking down; Shawn looked and thought about what had happened between the two of them. Shawn came forward and hugged John knocking his hat off his head **

**Back with the girls **

**Torrie opened the door; she had changed out of her dress. She had blue jeans with a strapless white embrioded top and white sandals with a wooden heel. The girls looked at Torrie they didn't know really to say **

"**Torrie where you going?" Trish asked**

"**I'm going to the hotel" Torrie replied **

"**But don't you and John share a hotel room" Lillian asked **

"**So I'll get another one, excuse me," Torrie said, she didn't give them chance to say anything because she slammed the door. **

**Torrie got to the entrance of the hotel; she stepped in and went up to the reception desk and asked for a single room. They gave her key and she stepped in the lift. **

**Torrie put her key card in the door Torrie fell on her sofa. Torrie stared up at the ceiling before turning on the telly. Torrie didn't care what she watched she wasn't bothered. **

"**I don't understand why they just split?" Trish asked Marc**

"**I don't know either" Marc said **

"**If you knew something you would tell me wouldn't you?" Trish asked **

"**Of course" Marc said to her **

"**Good I don't understand what is up with your cousin?" Trish said **

"**Its Torrie fault not John's" Marc replied, Trish looked at him **

"**Err excuse me John is the one who ended it so how come it's Torrie's fault, she's my best friend" **

"**John's my cousin" Marc shot back at Trish **

"**I can't believe your taking his side" **

"**His my cousin" Marc replied again, Trish looked at him and got off the bed **

"**You know what?" Trish snapped, "I don't care" She stormed out and down the corridor **

**Trish looked and knocked on Torrie's door, somehow she was going to find out what went wrong. Torrie came to the door and saw Trish standing there. Without saying anything Torrie let her in. Trish walked in and shut the door while Torrie sat on the sofa **

"**Torrie" **

"**Emm" Torrie turned to her **

"**What's going on?" Trish asked sitting down **

"**With what?" **

"**Well John and you ending just like that would be a good start to talk about" Trish said **

"**Trish I don't know why and you know what I don't care" Torrie stood up and walked away **

"**I know that's not true" Trish said, Torrie turned around **

"**What do you want me to say?" Torrie said **

"**Well" **

"**You want me to cry and scream because again my heart had been broken, and it's all my fault because I'm just so unlovable and I can't find happiness" Torrie asked **

"**Torrie" **

"**Well there you go I said it, I hate my self because I just can't find someone," Torrie replied, Trish looked at her **

"**I mean I'll be okay, I always am I just stay single my whole life" Torrie said **

"**Torrie" **

**Torrie stopped a second and let out all the emotion that was in her, Torrie looked at Trish and said with tears "What's wrong with me Trish, why does this always happen to me" **

**Trish looked at her before hugging Torrie. Torrie fell to her knees with Trish. The former diva soothed Torrie with her arm around her back. Torrie held unto her best friend as she cried. **

"**Shh It's okay" Trish said hugging her **

"**I love him Trish, why me why has this happened?" Torrie asked distraught**

"**I don't know babe" Trish said, Torrie put her head in Trish's lap she couldn't take anymore she broke down in her best mate's arms. **

"**I can't do this Trish anymore, I need him Trish I feel like I can't breathe" Torrie uttered between sobs **

"**I'm sorry" Trish said, Torrie wiped her eyes and hugged Trish **

"**Yeah me too, I thought it would be okay but obviously it's not" Torrie said **

"**Yeah" **

"**I'm going to be okay though, go on you go" Torrie said, Trish looked at her **

"**You sure?" Trish asked her **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied putting on a smile **

"**Okay" Trish got up, Torrie and Trish shared a final hug before leaving Torrie on her own **

**Torrie went to her bed and fell on her bed; tears started to come down and landed on her pillow. Torrie closed her eyes while she cried over her break up with John while the rain smash on her window in the background. Torrie decided to listen to her ipod to try and cheer herself up. She picked it up and lay back down while listening to and it feels like by Leanne Rimes. In Torrie's heart she hoped that it wasn't over but it wasn't looking good for her **

**She listened to Lost without you by Delta Goodrem, Torrie listened to the lyrics she hoped that it wasn't over because she would be lost without the wwe champion. **

"**How am I supposed to strong" Torrie thought without John, she needed him by her side **

**Torrie changed it to You'll be in my heart, Torrie smiled she loved Disney songs. Torrie listened to the lyrics of the song and her heart ached for the wwe champion John Cena. She knew that somehow she had to remain strong even though this could be it with John**

"**What did I do wrong?" Torrie thought **

**She turned her ipod onto Toni Braxton, Unbreak my heart that brought tears again to Torrie's eyes she wanted to John to come back to her and stay with her. **

**The last song Torrie listened to was Mariah Carey We Belong together, Torrie knew that in her heart now John was gone she lost part of her she needed him back with her but the question she was asking is this really the end. **

**Torrie switched off her ipod and put it on her dressing table before lying back down on her bed in a dark room. **

"**Trish just let them sort it between themselves" Marc told Trish **

"**Your right, this isn't over between Torrie and John" Trish replied **

"**Are you sure?" Marc asked Trish **

"**I don't know, I hope it's not the end Marc" Trish said hugging him **

"**I don't think it is, John wouldn't let Torrie go that easy believe me, he won't let her walk away without a fight" **

"**Yeah well it sounds to me that Torrie has already given up" Trish said, Marc looked at her **

"**Okay how about this no matter what we will get them back together" Marc said, Trish smiled and kissed him before falling asleep. **

**End of chapter **

**Oh no is it the end of Torrie and John find out, well at least Shawn and John have made up **

**Next Chapter: Torrie makes a decision **


	80. Is that simple to just let go

**Chapter 81: Is that simple to just let go**

**Torrie opened her green eyes; her eyes were red from all the crying she did over the past couple of days. Torrie gradually rose up from her bed. Torrie looked outside and noticed it was raining mildly. Torrie put her head down still thinking about what went wrong. Torrie turned and sighed looking at the other side and for once John wasn't there. **

**Torrie didn't understand what went wrong; a tear fell from her eyes before she wiped it away. She closed her eyes and more tears came down. **

"**What happened?" Torrie thought, then it clicked in the women's champion's head **

"**No way, he wouldn't have seen" Torrie asked herself, could John have seen the kiss that Peter gave her. Torrie shook off the thought of the kiss because it sent chills down her body. **

"**No he wouldn't have, would he?" Torrie thought, she got out of her bed and got dressed in dark denim jeans, Navy shirt that ties at the front and black boots. **

**Torrie shook off the thought of John seeing even though that is the truth. Torrie brushed her hair and put it a high ponytail not caring what it looked like. **

**Trish entered and saw Torrie sitting on her bed looking outside the window. Trish sighed and walked over to her **

"**Torrie" **

"**Yeah" Torrie turned to see her "Oh hey" **

"**Hey babes, you okay?" **

"**Yeah fine" Torrie said, "I've made a decision," **

"**Oh yeah, what about John?" Trish asked, Torrie got off her bed and turned to her best friend **

"**Yeah" **

"**Good" **

"**I'm moving out," Torrie said**

"**Oh good I mean that's…." Trish stopped in the middle of her sentence "Sorry what?" **

"**I'm moving out" **

"**Yeah I heard that bit" Trish replied "Are you sure that's what you want" **

"**Trish, is the best thing to do I'm not going to live there if we are over" Torrie said **

"**But it makes no sense, don't you think you're jumping the gun" **

"**No I'm not, sooner the better" Torrie muttered, Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing Torrie was giving up like that. **

"**Torrie I think you should talk to John before you do this" **

"**Why?" **

"**Because he might have time to think about it, and if you move out then you get back together" **

"**Why does everybody think we will, we're over it's simple as that" Torrie said **

"**Is it?" Trish asked Torrie, the playboy cover girl looked and thought about is it over now or could her and John work it out. Was she giving up too easy was there still a chance shining and Torrie was throwing it away? **

"**Look he said it was, so I'm going to move out," Torrie said **

"**Torrie I think that you're moving too fast," Trish replied to Torrie **

"**Please Trish just support me on this one please" Torrie pleaded, Trish sighed and hugged her **

"**Okay" **

"**Good, so you're going to help me?" Torrie said, Trish smiled and nodded **

"**Yeah" Trish replied **

"**Good I need you to ring Marc," Torrie asked, Trish looked at her with a why expression **

"**Why?" **

"**So Marc can distract John why I get my stuff," Torrie replied putting on her light pink coat **

"**Yeah alright" Trish said, Torrie smiled and went into the other room while Trish rang Marc but not for reason what Torrie wanted. Trish and Marc was going to do anything they can to get them back together **

"**Try again!" Trish snapped over the phone **

"**He won't talk to me, it's like talking to a wall in fact I'll bloody get more from wall" Marc said **

"**You try," Marc said **

"**Torrie wants to move out, she won't change her mind" Trish replied **

"**Trish we can keep trying but it's not going to work" Marc spoke **

**Trish sighed and spoke "Yeah your right, well Torrie wants you distract John so she can get her stuff" **

"**Okay just one question I have how am I supposed to distract him, I know I'll take him to the fun fair or maybe the zoo" Marc said, Trish sighed over the phone **

"**He's not 6 years old you know and John isn't stupid" **

"**You'll think of something" Trish replied, Marc sighed as he heard the dialling tone. **

"**What's going on?" John asked, Marc turned to him **

"**Nothing, so emm…I'll tell you what why don't you and me go out somewhere," Marc said trying to get John out of the house **

"**What?" John said **

"**Why not we haven't gone anyway together in a long time" Marc said, John looked at him with a weird look then placed it with a curious look **

"**What's going on?" **

"**Nothing just I thought we could go out somewhere" Marc said **

"**I don't want too" **

"**You have too" Marc said, John turned to him and raised his eyebrow **

"**Why?" **

"**No reason I just thought it would good for you," Marc said, John looked at him **

"**Okay I guess" John replied, Marc smiled knowing he had convinced him **

**Later **

**Trish stopped outside the house. Torrie stared at the house for a few seconds remembering all the good times she and John had in that house. How could all those memories just fade away?**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" Trish asked, Torrie came out of her memories **

"**I have too Trish, even if I don't want too" Torrie said opening the door **

**Trish sighed and opened her door and stepped out before closing the car door Torrie walked with her hands in her pockets as the raining was falling on the pavement. Torrie sighed and unlocked the door; Torrie took a breath before opening the door. **

"**He's not here is he?" Torrie asked **

"**No unless he locked himself in," Trish said, Torrie laughed a little and shut the door after Trish stepped in. **

"**Well no time like the present, you do downstairs I'll do upstairs" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" Trish said walking in the living room picking up anything of Torrie's **

**Torrie made her way upstairs, she opened the bedroom door and stepped in. Torrie walked in before shutting the door. Torrie put her hands in her hair she couldn't believe it had come to this. Torrie shook the thought out of her head the quicker she gets it done then it will be over. **

Torrie put her ipod on and put the headphones in her ears while she listened to music trying to block of the emotions going through her. Torrie picked up her case and unzipped it and laid it down on the bed. Torrie stopped a second when she listened to against all odds Torrie thought in her head would her and John get back together against all odds.

Torrie turned it off when it ended and but on stay another day. Torrie put her DVDs and CDs in her case along with all her make up and jewellery. Torrie wished that John would stay with her.

Torrie continued to pack away all of her stuff, she listened to Christina Aguilera Hurt. She thought that she hurt herself by Hurting John she wished she knew what she did.

Torrie sighed and pulled out all her clothes and shoes and put them in her case. Tears were in her eyes but she didn't want to cry so she quickly got everything of hers. After she listened to can't let go by Mariah Carey

"Why can't I let go when I know it's over" Torrie conscience was saying

Torrie switched on Please remember by Leanne Rimes, Torrie listened and stopped packing. She looked and closed her eyes and many flashbacks came in her head of John and her in this house together.

Torrie closed her eyes and tears came down her eyes, she collapsed to her knees and cried she couldn't hold them in anymore.

Torrie managed to put herself together and continued to pack. Torrie hoped in her heart that this wasn't it all those memories in her heart she was hoping that somehow she knew that they could work it out.

**2 hours later **

**Torrie zipped up her last case; she looked around and saw nothing of hers like she never lived here. Torrie sat on the bed taking all of this in. Torrie touched her necklace that John bought for her. Torrie took it off her neck and looked at it. Torrie took the frame of her and John together but she left him the smaller picture of them together. She placed the necklace on it. **

**Trish came upstairs and opened the door **

"**It's done, everything" Trish said, Torrie didn't turn around **

"**Good, me too I've finished" Torrie said, Trish nodded and helped Torrie with the bags. **

**Torrie came downstairs and saw Trish standing by the door making sure they hadn't come back yet. Torrie sighed and put the key on the side. Trish looked down and walked out to the car while Torrie shut the door for last time and got back in the car. Trish started the car and drove away. **

"**Well that's that" Torrie replied **

"**Torrie, you okay?" Trish asked, Torrie put her head on the window while trouble with love is played in Trish's car **

"**Yeah, well I'm going to have to be" Torrie said, Trish looked and continued to drive**

**Later **

**John came back and opened the door; Marc stepped in knowing what had happened. John looked curious seeing things missing all of Torrie's things**

"**What?" John muttered, he turned to Marc until he went upstairs **

**John opened the door and didn't see anything of Torrie's, he checked the wardrobe nothing. John sighed and sat down on the bed. John saw the photo lying on the shelve with her necklace. **

**John picked up the necklace; he placed it on the bed while he looked at the photo **

"**I'm sorry man," Marc said sitting with him **

"**That's why you got me out of here because Torrie was coming to collect her stuff" **

"**Yeah" Marc replied, John sat there in silence looking at the photo**

"**John" Marc spoke **

"**What?" He turned to him **

"**It's not over you know, if you don't want it to be" **

"**It is simple as that" **

"**So it's that simple to let go," marc asked, John paused a second before looking at him **

"**Yeah" John said **

"**You still love her, you can't just throw that away John" **

"**It's too late" **

"**No it's not John, How do you know you could have got it wrong" **

"**Wrong she was kissing Peter how could I have got that wrong?" John asked raising his voice **

"**I don't know I bet you stayed for what 1 second and then didn't see Torrie push him off," Marc said, John thought for a couple of seconds **

"**What's the point?" **

"**John you lost her once before don't let her walk out again" Marc said leaving John on his own **

**John sighed and stared at the photo, he didn't know what to do for once he was in situation that he felt helpless he had no idea what to do. John loved Torrie more than anything and he still did love her would there still be chance for them **

**John lay back on his bed and thought about what the next step is fight for the relationship or just let it go. **

**Torrie was sitting on her bed after putting all of stuff away; she was stroking Chloe who had fallen asleep with Harvey. Torrie sighed as she stared at the rain smashed on the window **

"**It's really starting to come down," Trish said, Torrie nodded not turning around **

"**Trish I don't understand what happened?" Torrie said while she still had her ipod on **

"**Neither do I?" **

"**I mean I loved him so much and he loved me what went wrong?" Torrie asked while she listened to How do I live**

"**I don't know babe," Trish said with her arm around her **

"**I need him with me Trish" Torrie said listening to Whole lotta History by Girls aloud and then We Ride **

"**I know" Trish said hugging her **

"**You know this gives me a chance to move on" Torrie spoke, Trish looked at her **

"**Trish why can't I let go?" Torrie asked **

"**I don't know" Trish said with her arm around Torrie**

"**You know what's funny I still believe there could be a chance" Torrie said laughing**

"**That's good Torrie keep thinking that" Trish said with a smile**

"**I don't know Trish" Torrie replied while Mariah Carey I still Believe **

"**There is Torrie I know there is the only thing you have to do is believe it" Trish replied **

"**Don't let go just yet Torrie" Trish replied, Torrie sighed and hugged Trish **

**Torrie sat on the bed for a few moments before Trish left her on her own. Torrie sighed and opened the last case. She started to put some clothes away she stumbled on one of John's hat **

**Torrie looked at it and took a deep breathe before releasing. Torrie fell back and laid back on her bed holding the hat close to her. Tears came down from her eyes she had no one to comfort her so she just cried on her own. **

**End of chapter **

**Will Torrie and John let go, I say don't let go lol but will they **

**Chapter 82: Is there is still love bright for John and Torrie **


	81. Don’t let go

**Chapter 82: Don't let go **

**Torrie was in the women's locker room sitting down stroking Chloe behind Chloe's ear while Mickie, Trish and Candice were having a conversation but Torrie wasn't interested she just stared at a blank wall. Torrie was still hung up about her tragic break up with John to care what they were saying**

**She felt like her whole world was crashing around her. Torrie's heart was shattered into tiny pieces when she lost John. She loved him so much that she felt like she couldn't breathe with out him.**

**Torrie stood up in a grey skirt, a black halter neck with black knee boots with a black robe. Torrie grabbed a magazine and flicked through it. Trish turned and sat next to her **

**"Torrie, are you okay?" Trish asked **

**"Yeah fine thanks" Torrie muttered she acting like was reading but she wasn't she just stared at a picture of John. Torrie couldn't help whenever someone mentioned John or even if she saw a picture of him it ached her and she felt like she was falling apart. **

**"Torrie" Mickie said **

**"Yeah" **

**"What are you going to do about John?" Mickie asked, Torrie looked at them **

**"Good question" Torrie thought **

**"No idea" Torrie replied, "Stay away from him" **

**"But I thought you said that there is still a chance" **

**"Look I have accepted that we are over so why don't you get the fantasy of me and John getting back together out of your heads" Torrie snapped before storming off **

**"It's not really over is it?" Mickie asked **

**Trish thought for second "I don't know I really don't" **

**"They will get back together I mean its John and Torrie" Candice replied **

**"I don't think so, not this time" Trish sighed unhappy **

**Torrie was walking down a corridor, emotions was going through her all different filling up in her mind. Torrie didn't know what to do anymore all she knew that was falling apart and soon that is going to show. Torrie stopped in her tracks when she saw the wwe magazine. Torrie realised that was the recent magazine. Torrie sat down on a table backstage and saw her and John on it smiling with their titles and the writing said John and Torrie the match made in heaven. **

**Torrie closed the magazine, she couldn't get away even when John's not with her something is reminding the cover girl of him. Torrie jumped off the table and walked down the corridor. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw John and Shawn talking. **

**"I guess they are getting along now" Torrie thought **

**Shawn left john standing on his own, John sighed and turned only to become face to face with Torrie. Torrie stepped back as her heart beat twice as fast when her eyes saw John looking at her. He hadn't seen her ever since last week**

**"Move, run, walk away!" Torrie thought but her legs wasn't listening **

**John started to make his way over to her, Torrie stepped back every step he made. Torrie kept stepping back until she was backed against a wall. Torrie was about to walk away but John stopped her **

**"Torrie." **

**"That's me," Torrie said putting on a smile even though she was a minute from breaking down **

**"I" **

**"I see you and Shawn are back to normal" She said, John nodded looking at her **

**"That's good, look I better go" Torrie replied, she attempted to walk away **

**"Torrie," **

**"We did you break up with me" Torrie muttered upset **

**"You know why?" **

**Torrie opened her mouth and huffed "No I don't" **

**"Yeah you do" **

**"No I really don't, just tell me what I did wrong please," Torrie said **

**"What's it matter?" **

**"Well because it does, I thought that you loved me," Torrie said, John didn't say anything back**

**"Fine!" Torrie hissed, she turned her heel and walked away leaving the wwe champion standing on his own. John sighed and leaned on a wall it did hurt his head when he smacked it but he didn't care. **

**Torrie burst open the women's locker room **

**"Who the hell does he think I am, Miss not it all" Torrie hissed to herself **

**"Torrie" **

**"Ohh sorry" Torrie replied seeing Mickie, Candice and Trish looking at her **

**"What's happened?" Mickie asked **

**"John that's what's happened," Torrie spoke angry **

**"You saw him," Candice asked with wide eyes **

**"Oh yeah" Torrie replied **

**"What did he say?" **

**"Nothing he said nothing, apparently I know what I did to break us up" Torrie said "Fucking riddles, I don't do riddles" **

**"Torrie" **

**"Ohh it doesn't matter I have to get ready," Torrie, replied **

**"Why?" Candice asked **

**"Because I'm kicking off the show" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"Oh okay" Mickie replied, Torrie smiled once more before going to get changed in the bathroom **

**Torrie had a light blue skirt, black leather belt with a black shrug showing off a little cleavage and black knee boots. Torrie put her silver necklace on and attached it to her neck. Torrie put brushed her hair and let it flow freely on her back. **

**Torrie looked at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't see any joy or happiness in her reflection it was like when her heart shines there was shadow blocking the light. Torrie sighed and applied her lip shine after that she put some blusher on her cheeks. Torrie finished her make up and looked at herself in the mirror **

**"Torrie" **

**"Yeah" Torrie called **

**"Raw is about to start," Trish said, Torrie nodded and put her smile on **

**"Okay" Torrie said, she opened the door **

**"Wow" Candice smiled **

**"Torrie you look lovely" Trish replied, Torrie smiled in a way to say thanks **

**"Thanks see you later" Torrie replied, she left the locker room and made her way to the curtain. Torrie braced herself and put on her dazzling smile for the fans she didn't want them to know she was falling apart**

**"Ladies and gentleman please welcome the women's champion Torrie Wilson," Lillian announced**

**Torrie music played, the fans cheered and held up their signs with Torrie on them. Torrie emerged from curtain with a smile; she blew her kiss peace sign that she normally does. Torrie walked down the ramp waving. She went up the steps and climbed in the ring. **

**"Wow Torrie looks gorgeous" JR said **

**"She always does JR" King replied **

**Torrie smiled and blew a kiss to the fans before taking the microphone before she could talk Melina's music hit. Torrie rolled her eyes and sighed when she heard that music**

**"What Melina?" JR said**

**The red carpet rolled out and the paparazzi started taking pictures as Melina emerged from the curtain. She posed for the cameras as she walked down the ring. Torrie clicked her tongue not happy to be interrupted by Melina **

**Melina ignored the chants from the fans, Torrie smiled and laughed while they called Melina a slut. Torrie looked as Melina got in the ring and grabbed a microphone **

**"Whoa wait a minute Torrie!" Melina said, Torrie placed her hand on her hip **

**"You see no one wants to hear what you want to say and they want to see a real diva not a washed hag like you" Melina said **

**"Right" Torrie laughed **

**"Even though these people don't deserve to see me," Melina said with smirk **

**"Okay" Torrie replied laughing **

**"Melina why would they want to see a big headed fake bitch like you!" Torrie snapped at her **

**"Ooh" The fans, said cheering **

**Melina dropped her microphone offended what Torrie said to her. Melina sighed with frustration unhappy about that comment. Melina turned and slapped Torrie around the face. **

**"Oooooo" The fans shouted **

**Torrie turned away holding her face after having it slapped, Torrie smiled and laughed to herself before spearing down Melina to the canvas **

**"Uh oh Melina and Torrie!" King said **

**"GET OFF ME, AAHHH" Melina screamed while Torrie was on her punching her head and banging her head off the mat. **

**The fans started to boo when Nitro got in the ring and grabbed Torrie by her waist and dragged the diva off his girlfriend. **

**"Get off me!" Torrie snapped, Nitro let go of Torrie **

**Torrie glared at him and turned around and Melina grabbed her hair and swung around planting Torrie face first. The fans booed as Melina screamed at Torrie who was laid out on the mat. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and drilled her with a massive extreme make over. **

**"Melina just I think knocked out Torrie," JR said **

**"Torrie was planted hard on the canvas" King replied **

**"Whoa wait a minute!" King said seeing Mercury in the ring with Nitro **

**"I WANT YOU TO GIVE HER THE SNAPSHOT, IT'S NOT OVER GIVE IT TO HER" Melina shouted angry at her boys **

**Nitro picked Torrie up by her hair, Torrie screamed as he had a tight grip on her hair. Nitro picked her up while Melina was screaming for them to plant Torrie with snapshot. **

**"Oh come on don't do this," JR said **

**"Cena, Cena, Cena" The fans chanted they wondered why John wasn't coming out to save her **

**They were about to nail it when John ran to the ring the fans cheered, Nitro pushed Torrie down to the floor, she moved out of the way as John battled both members of MNM. **

**"Cena coming to aid of Torrie," King said **

**John got rid of Nitro and Mercury; he turned around and was slapped by Melina around the face. John turned and looked angry at Melina. She stared at the angry wwe champion who was in no mood to be slapped by Melina. **

**John didn't listen to her pleads and lifted her up on his shoulders for the FU. John turned and was blasted in the head with Mercury's facemask. John dropped Melina and fell to the canvas **

**"Oh my god John had that mask thing right in his face" JR said **

**Melina was on the mat screaming for them to beat up on the wwe champion. Mercury and Nitro obeyed these rules and continued their attack. The fans were cheering for John to get back in control but he couldn't **

**"SNAPSHOT" Melina shouted **

**"Oh no come on" JR said the fans booed seeing them do the snapshot to John **

**Nitro and Mercury gave the wwe champion the snapshot leaving him lying on his front after their snapshot. Melina smirked on the outside holding both Mercury's and Nitro's hand up. **

**Torrie got up and saw John on the mat. Torrie crawled over there and checked on him even though what has happened between them she still cared **

**John sat up holding his head, he saw Torrie kneeling down in front of him. Tension built up between them as they stared at each other. John made it to his feet with Torrie. Torrie walked closer to him, she looked down to the mat before glancing back up at him they both stared at one another **

**If John didn't care anymore why did he save her and why did he get the snapshot for her. **

**"Was there still love?" **

**End of Chapter **

**Chapter 83: How will Torrie and John react when they are put in a tag match together? **


	82. Think twice

**Chapter 83: Think twice **

**John emerged from the curtain when Torrie stopped him; he turned around and faced her. Silence be fell both of them because they were in a awkward situation**

**"John why did you do that?" Torrie asked him**

**"What?"**

**"Save me, I thought you wouldn't"**

**"Just because we're not together anymore Torrie doesn't mean that I don't care" John told her**

**"Do you?" Torrie asked**

**"What?" John asked looking at her, Torrie looked at him before speaking again**

**"Do you still care?"**

**"Yeah of course I do," John said, Torrie half smiled and it wasn't a fake smile she wanted to smile knowing that John did indeed still care**

**"You do?"**

**"Yeah I think I proved that getting the snapshot," John said with a laugh even though it hurt like hell**

**"Yeah" Torrie replied**

**"Torrie just do one thing for me" John asked looking at her, Torrie glanced up at him**

**"Just stay out of trouble," John replied, Torrie let out a laugh**

**"Okay"**

**"See you later" John replied, he walked away Torrie watched him walk away from her**

**"How do you do that?" Torrie asked**

**"What?" John asked turning around, Torrie walked closer to him and told him**

**"Act like nothing has happened, John I don't know what has happened I don't know why we broke up all I know that I'm confused, upset and my head is killing me" Torrie replied**

**"Torrie don't do this" John said in a stern manner**

**"Just tell me please" Torrie replied**

**"Leave it okay," John said**

**"Okay so that's the end is it?" Torrie asked, John looked at her**

**"Yeah" John said, Torrie looked down holding back her tears**

**"Don't walk away from me please," Torrie pleaded with wide eyes, John looked before walking away. Torrie watched him walk away from her and most probably out of her life.**

**Torrie collapsed to the floor on her knees and buried her head in her hands. She looked back up and noticed white trainers.**

**She saw John standing in front of her. He leant his hand to her, Torrie smiled and took his hand he raised her to her feet. Torrie stared at him not saying a word; he let go of her hand and walked away much to say just because he may not with you Torrie had to hold on.**

**Torrie walked down a corridor until Coach walked in front of her, Torrie sighed knowing this wasn't going to be good.**

**He decided to book tonight main event Torrie Wilson and John Cena vs. Johnny Nitro and Melina. Coach walked off leaving Torrie standing there taking all the news she was just told**

**"Oh great" Torrie thought, she walked off to go and find John to tell him the news**

**Torrie opened his locker room to find him sitting down, John turned seeing Torrie standing there with a blank expression**

**"What's a matter?" John asked**

**"Emm I just wanted to tell you that you and me are teaming tonight" Torrie said**

**"Ohh against Nitro and Melina I guess," John said putting his title down on the chair**

**"Yeah, look we don't have too" Torrie replied knowing the situation her and John were in**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well we're not together anymore so it's not really going to work," Torrie asked**

**"Ohh yeah, well what if we do it for the fans" John asked, Torrie looked up at him**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah the last time we'll be together, not for you or me for the fans" John said to her**

**"Okay, then I'll guess I'll see you later" Torrie said, John nodded he watched Torrie walk out and shut the door. John sat down and thought about what he just told Torrie the last time they would be together for the fans.**

**Later**

**Torrie was walking to the curtain when John stopped her; she turned and gave him a smile**

**"Hey"**

**"Hi" John replied placing the title on his shoulder**

**"So this is the last time then," Torrie asked**

**"Yeah"**

**"You know I know that you hate me John, but I…."**

**"What did you say?" John asked wanting to hear it again, he stood up and looked at her "I don't hate you Torrie"**

**"You don't"**

**"No of course I don't" John replied looking at her "I could never hate you, what makes you think I did"**

**Torrie stared at him before she could answer her music played, Torrie smiled before walking past him. John watched her walk into the curtain and thought about the women's champion and what do next could they get through this if they still loved each other.**

**Torrie music was playing, Torrie came out with a smile even though she was still thinking about what just happened but at least he didn't hate her Torrie thought when she walked down the ramp in light pink hot pants with a black bikini top with black leg warmers and her trainers. The fans cheered for the women's champion while she stepped in the ring**

**"Well we will show you what happened earlier" JR said showing the replay on the attack of John and Torrie thanks to MNM. Torrie placed her hands on her hips after that attack.**

**John Cena's music hit, he came out to loud pop from the fans. John did his normal salute before walking down the ring. He got in the ring and looked at Torrie. Torrie smiled at him being in character he smiled back before holding up his title.**

**Torrie came forward to him and started to talk, John nodded and took off his hat threw it in the crowd along with his top. Torrie couldn't help but smile when she saw John's hot body but her smile faded when MNM music blared from the speakers.**

**Melina smirked and pointed to Nitro, Nitro took her hand and brought her into him, they did a little dance move, when she bent back as Nitro had hold of her waist and caressed her chest John and Torrie looked and couldn't help but laugh. Melina and Nitro walked down the ramp with the paparazzi on them**

**Melina stopped Nitro, he smirked as she got put one leg on the apron and the other causing her to do the splits, John and Torrie were talking as Melina made her way up. Nitro slid through her legs and posed for the crowd, she helped Nitro up and took his furry coat and jewellery off. **

**Torrie didn't look impressed at all; she looked and saw Melina taunting her after what she did earlier to Torrie. The play cover girl turned away with her hands on her hips. **

**"What Torrie?" Melina smirked, Torrie eyes narrowed and ran for Melina John tried to stop her but Torrie speared down Melina and hammered the diva **

**"I guess Melina and Torrie are going to start this match" King said **

**Torrie picked up Melina, she screamed as Torrie threw her across the ring by her hair. Torrie kicked Melina in the midsection and hit a suplex. Melina was getting up but Torrie dropped her with a drop kick. **

**Melina rolled out of the ring after being drop kicked, Nitro got off the apron to aid of his girl. Torrie looked and climbed up on the top rope and hit a cross body on Melina and Nitro. Torrie grabbed Melina and rolled her in the ring before climbing in her self. **

**"I think Torrie is a bit pissed off," King said **

**"I think so" JR replied **

**Torrie grabbed Melina and swung over so she would hit the mat before doing snap mare to Melina snapping her head back. Torrie picked Melina up and kicked in the midsection before planting her with a handstand head scissors. John smiled and cheered with the fans seeing Torrie beat Melina up **

**"Go on Torrie," John said **

**Melina screamed and kicked Torrie on the stomach; Torrie bent down so Melina grabbed her by her hair and yanked her down to the mat. Torrie held her head after it connected with the mat. Melina got down and delivered some powerful forearms to the head **

**Torrie screamed as Melina picked up by her hair and slammed her face first on the mat. **

**"Come on Torrie" Cena cheered with the fans **

**Melina but the bad mouth on Torrie, Torrie fueled by this used her legs and took down Melina to the mat **

**"Wow great leg strength from Torrie" JR said **

**"I think that was a head scissors" King replied**

**Melina got to her feet and grabbed Torrie by her hair but Torrie hit a shot the mid section and kicked her before performing a neck breaker. Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and planted her with suplex, she flipped over on Melina and started hammering at her **

**Nitro saw the ref with his back turned, Nitro had enough and got in the ring **

**"Whoa what the hell?" JR said **

**Nitro grabbed Torrie by her hair; Torrie screamed feeling the tightness on her roots. Before John could get in the ring Nitro threw Torrie out of the ropes **

**"Aahh" Torrie screamed as she thrown through the ropes **

**Torrie fell head first with a thud on the outside; she lay on the floor holding her head for a couple of moments**

**"Get out of here bitch!" Nitro smirked **

**"Oh my god Nitro just threw Torrie out of the ring like she was rag doll" King said **

**"Look at this I can't believe I just saw that," JR said seeing the replay **

**John angered by seeing that got in the ring and took down Nitro and began hammering him. **

**"I don't think Cena like that" **

**"I don't think any of us did, you can't throw a woman out of the ring" JR said **

**The ref pulled John away from Nitro; Cena angrily argued with the ref after what Nitro just did to Torrie **

**"Oh come on you're kidding me" Cena snapped angry **

**"Cena out" The ref demanded**

**Melina had rolled Torrie back in the ring, Torrie yelped still feeling the pain it didn't help when Melina was pulling her hair and smacked her head on the canvas. **

**Melina saw Torrie on the mat and pulled Torrie down to the mat and hit her with some hard forearms over the blonde's head. Torrie held her head before Melina rammed her face first into the canvas. Melina pulled back on Torrie's hair stretching out her roots before letting go. Melina twisted Torrie's arm and grabbed a handful of her blonde hair. Melina screamed and planted Torrie's face in the mat**

**"Ohh" John muttered seeing that and hearing the smack **

**"Ohh face first in the mat" King said **

**Torrie held her face after it connected with the mat, she kicked out which angered Melina who slapped Torrie around the face and clumped the diva on the back sending Torrie to the mat.**

**"Come on Torrie!" John shouted **

**Melina grabbed Torrie and put in a Boston crab with a neck vice,**

**"Wow what a move from Melina" JR said **

**Melina let go sending Torrie to the mat, Melina screamed and picked Torrie up by her hair but Torrie stopped her with a shot the midsection. Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and yanked down to the mat **

**Melina saw Torrie getting back up and clumped the pretty blonde on the back before working down on Torrie's back. Melina grabbed both Torrie's arms and put them around her neck with a knee to the neck. Torrie yelped and breathed rapidly as she was being choked out **

**"Come on Torrie!" John cheered, Torrie managed to get to her feet and powered out of the move and grabbed both Melina arms. **

**"Aah!" Melina screamed as Torrie swung her across in the ring by using her arms. **

**Torrie saw Melina getting up and drop kicked the diva right in the chest. Melina got under the ropes. Torrie looked and went for her but she couldn't because she was in the ropes **

**"Keep her back!"" Melina screamed, she flicked her hair **

**Torrie placed her hands on her hips and pushed the ref out of the way and grabbed Melina and brought her in the hard way. **

**Nitro grabbed Torrie by her hair, Torrie screamed as Nitro held her for Melina until he found himself going face first on the apron thanks to John. Torrie looked down at him and smiled until Melina yanked her down to the mat. **

**Melina started to strangle Torrie with her boot screaming in her face. Melina screamed and grabbed Torrie's hair and pulled her on her back but Torrie flipped over and nailed a kick to Melina's mid section and connected with clothesline. **

**Melina picked Torrie up but the cover girl surprised Melina with head scissors. Torrie got a tag to Cena while Melina got a tag to Nitro. **

**Nitro came in the ring only to be taken down to the mat by CenaThe fans went mental, full of steam and clothesline and hit numerous of shoulder blocks. **

**John hit some punches to Nitro and got some chops on the chest in the corner, Torrie smiled, John hit a suplex on Nitro and kicked the wwe champion in the mid section and hit a throwback Torrie clapped, nitro came back with some punches and kicks of his own, and Torrie was clapping her hands. **

**He hit DDT on Cena; both men were down, Torrie looked worried at this point.**

**"Come on John," Torrie replied, John tagged in Torrie while Nitro tagged Melina **

**"Oh here we go" JR said seeing Torrie and Melina brawl in the middle of the ring, Torrie took down Melina and started hammering at her but Melina reversed her, Torrie reversed again. Melina and Torrie continued to roll around in the ring in a fight. **

**Torrie and Melina separated after the fight, Torrie tried to grab Melina by her hair but Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair and threw her across the ring.**

**"Torrie, Torrie" The fans chanted **

**Melina screamed and kicked Torrie in the temple bringing the women's champ to one knee. Melina still holding Torrie by her arm kicked her in the abdomen and the midsection before yanking her down to the mat. **

**Melina grabbed Torrie by her hair; Torrie also grabbed a handful of Melina's hair. **

**"Look at this they are ripping each other's hair out" Jr said **

**Torrie and Melina still holding each other's hair, they both swung around and both their heads went face first on the mat. Torrie and Melina both laid on the mat holding their heads. **

**Torrie got up along with Melina; Melina screamed at Torrie going for her but Torrie her hit with a massive thez press by Torrie knocking Melina to the mat. **

**Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair and swung her across the ring; John smiled and cheered for her. Torrie grabbed Melina by her hair again and kicked her in the corner and strangled her with her boot.**

**Torrie turned only to be clothesline by Melina, John looked as Melina went for a body slam on Torrie. The Boise native got away and slammed Melina to the mat **

**Torrie turned around, Melina ran and grabbed Torrie by her hair and slammed her down to the mat. Melina went to pick Torrie up but she turned it into a neck breaker. Torrie tagged in John while Melina tagged in Nitro **

**Nitro and John traded hands; He hit a neck breaker on John. John came back with a clothesline and the five-knuckle shuffle. Cena hoisted Nitro on his shoulders for the FU. **

**"NO!" Melina screamed in front of John, Torrie came back in the ring and speared down Melina and hammered at her. **

**"God what a spear from Torrie," JR said **

**"Yeah" King said as the spear shown again **

**Melina screamed while Torrie smacked her head off the mat. Nitro grabbed Torrie by her waist and threw her across the ring. Torrie rolled out of the ring after being tossed by Nitro. Cena took down Nitro and hit him with rights and lefts. **

**Melina got back on her feet and raked Cena's eyes, Torrie slid back in the ring and took down Melina through the ropes; Torrie sacrificed herself by taking Melina through the ropes. Melina fell to the floor but Torrie fell and smacked the side of her head on the steel steps. Torrie lay down and crunched her eyes shut as pain filled her head. **

**"Torrie took Melina down through the ropes" JR said **

**"JR I think Torrie's hurt, she smacked her head on the steps" Kings aid **

**Torrie got back up ignoring the pain going through her head; she picked Melina up by her hair and put her in the ring. Torrie got in a couple of seconds after Melina kicked Torrie in the mid section and set her up for the extreme make over. Torrie reversed her but Melina put her on the top turnbuckle. Torrie neatly fell off when Melina delivered a right hand to her face **

**"Whoa Torrie about to fall off" JR said **

**Melina went for another right hand but Torrie blocked her and grabbed Melina and Tornado DDT for the top rope. The fans cheered loudly when they saw Torrie do that **

**"Wow the DDT from the top rope" JR said **

**"I think that got the victory" King said **

**Torrie ignored the pain in her head and pinned Melina which of course got the victory. **

**"Here's your winners Torrie Wilson and John Cena" Lillian said, the fans cheered **

**Torrie kneeled down with her head down; she tried to ignore the pain. She made it to her feet and posed for the crowd. John got in the ring after getting rid of Nitro. Torrie turned to him as the ref held their hands up being the winners **

**Torrie smiled at him even though she upset that this was the last time she would be in the ring with John. John came forward to her and hugged her for last time. He twirled her around before putting her back down. Torrie clapped and smiled when he grabbed his title doing what he normally does **

**Torrie started to fill light headed, pain filled her body Torrie turned and saw John standing there with a look of concern seeing Torrie pale **

**"Torrie!" John said, Torrie took a step before stumbling to the floor **

**John looked down at an unconscious Torrie; he dropped his title and went over to her. He knelt down next to her. Her eyes were shut she looked so peaceful. Her arm went over her midsection and her hair scattered on the mat. **

**"Oh my god JR Torrie's collapsed!" King said **

**"Torrie hit her head pretty hard on those steel steps" JR replied **

**"Come on Torrie wake up" John said "Please Torrie just say something" **

**Torrie remained still; the fans were in silence while they watched Torrie not moving in the ring. EMTS and the doctor came down to help Torrie. She started to move she put her hands on her head and yelped in pain. John knelt down and watched the doctor talk to Torrie. **

**"This could be bad King Torrie could have a concussion" King said **

**"She speared Melina out of the ropes, watch Torrie's head" JR said as the replay was on the screen **

**"God" King replied "Don't forget Nitro throwing Torrie out of the ring" **

**Torrie breathed rapidly with her eyes still crunched shut. Torrie opened her eyes and rolled out of the ring while the Emts helped her. John got out of the ring and picked Torrie up and carried her up the ramp in his arms. Torrie leant on John's chest as he walked up the ramp. **

**Later **

**Torrie was in the women's locker room after being in a trainer's room for most of the night. Trish, Mickie and Candice wouldn't let Torrie do anything they would do it for her.**

**"How do you feel Torrie?" Trish asked **

**"Yeah fine, I have a little headache but okay," Torrie said in blue jeans with a black top and her black knee boots. **

**"Good" Mickie said with a smile **

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Trish opened to find the wwe champion John Cena there. **

**"Oh hi John, what can we do for you?" Trish asked **

**Torrie thought a second "John" Torrie stood up and was shocked but happy to see John there **

**"Is Torrie here" **

**"Yeah we're leave you to it" Trish smiled, Mickie and Candice took a hint and left leaving john and Torrie standing there looking at one another **


	83. The sweetest kiss goodbye

**Chapter 84: The sweetest kiss goodbye**

"**So what's up?" Torrie asked **

"**I wanted to see you, how are you?" John asked **

"**Good thanks" Torrie replied with a smile "Well I have a head ache but I'm okay now" **

"**Good I'm glad" John said, Torrie smiled before looking to the floor **

"**So I guess that it's over now," Torrie muttered **

"**Yeah…. well we said that we would leave on a good note for the fans" John said **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied "Me fainting on the mat great ending" She let out a laugh **

"**No Torrie I meant that we won" John replied, Torrie smiled and nodded **

"**Oh yeah" Torrie smiled**

"**So I…better go, bye Torrie" John replied, Torrie watched him walk away **

"**Wait" Torrie said, John turned around to face her**

"**I don't want this to be over, please tell me that it doesn't have too be" Torrie asked **

"**I can't" **

"**Please just tell me what I did wrong, tell me why we split please, John I don't understand please I don't do riddles" Torrie pleaded holding his arm**

"**Think back what happened that day then you will know" **

"**I don't do riddles for god sake just tell me please I can put it right" Torrie asked John **

"**Please" Torrie pleaded **

**John sighed and told her "I saw you kiss peter" Torrie looked at him with a shocked expression **

"**You saw what?" **

"**I saw you and Peter kissing," John replied, Torrie couldn't believe what she was hearing **

"**I didn't see you pull back" **

"**Well did you see me pushing him off me and telling him to go to hell" Torrie asked **

"**No I think missed that bit" John replied, Torrie looked at him **

"**Well I did, so that's why you broke up with me because of a stupid kiss that by the way I didn't want" Torrie asked him **

**John turned back around and put his hat back on before answering his question "Now that's not the reason the reason was because you don't confide in me Torrie, you didn't tell me about peter wanting you back" John said **

"**Because it wasn't important that's why" Torrie answered his question **

"**It doesn't matter Torrie you should have still told me, the reason is because you don't trust me," John told **

"**What?" Torrie snapped "I trust you John, I trust you with my life" **

"**You don't trust me fully though because if you did you would have told me, you told everyone else but me," John said **

"**That's not true" **

"**Yes it is, I bet if I didn't find out about the flowers I wouldn't have known about it, and if I didn't walk in to see you two kissing would you have told me?" John asked **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied **

"**Really" **

"**Yes" Torrie repeated **

"**Then why didn't you tell me about the text message then" John asked **

"**What messages?" **

"**On your phone"**

"**Why didn't you tell me that Peter wants you back"? **

"**Well because it didn't matter, I hate the guy he nearly killed me," Torrie said **

""**Yeah but for you to feel that strongly there must be still feelings there for him, he was your husband" John said **

"**I can't believe you are saying this" Torrie replied shocked **

"**Believe me I hate him too but if you aren't over him why are with me?" John replied **

"**What?" **

"**Well it's the truth isn't it?" John asked **

"**No because it meant nothing I don't want him anywhere near me" Torrie said **

"**If it meant nothing Torrie, why didn't you tell me" John asked her **

**Torrie stopped a minute and thought about what John was saying "I don't know I was scared, I knew what you would do if you knew break Peter's neck" **

"**Torrie I thought that maybe we could get through this but we can't" **

"**Why not?" **

"**Because there's no trust, and if we haven't got trust then what have we got" John told **

"**Please don't do this" Torrie said upset, tears were in her eyes while she knew was happening John was slipping through her fingers and there was nothing she could say or do to stop it from happening **

"**So where do we go from here?" Torrie asked **

"**I can be your friend, we can go back and be friends" John said to her, Torrie laughed to herself holding in her tears **

"**Friends what like before?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah, and I will still be here for you if you get into trouble with Khali or Umaga or anyone I'll be there" John said **

**Torrie laughed a little before looking back up at John "Yeah" Torrie stopped a second and asked, "All I want is you though, you're the one I want the one I need" **

"**Torrie" **

"**I can't do this without you, how I am supposed to go on without you" Torrie asked **

"**I'll still be here" **

"**Yeah but it won't be the same" Torrie said, John looked down at the floor **

"**Torrie just because I'm not with you doesn't mean I won't be there for you" John replied, Torrie closed her eyes and a couple of delicate tears rolled down her cheek **

"**Look I may not be with you but you got to be strong" John said, Torrie wiped her eyes and looked at him **

"**How I am supposed to do that without you, how I am supposed to be strong I need you by my side" Torrie replied**

**John looked at her and noticed he was breaking her heart but he had too **

"**So this is the end?" Torrie uttered **

"**No" **

**Torrie looked at him "It's not" **

"**Not because we're still friends I promise it won't be awkward," John told her **

**Torrie nodded not looking at him, she didn't want him to know she was crying fully now. John turned around and was about to leave but Torrie stopped him **

"**If this is the end of us being together can I have one more kiss," Torrie replied **

**John looked down to the floor and sighed before turning back to face Torrie. He walked over and put his hands on Torrie's face, Torrie looked at John before they kissed passionately for the last time. John pulled away and ran his fingers through Torrie's blonde hair before he left. **

**Torrie collapsed to the knees and buried her head in her hands, Torrie grabbed her hair that went across her face and held unto it while she cried. Torrie couldn't stop the tears running down her face she was distraught and upset there was no chance now that her and John could get back together. **

**Torrie remained on the floor as her heart has smashed in tiny pieces and the person she had to blame was herself. **

**End of chapter **


	84. Lost without you

**Chapter 85: Lost without you **

**Torrie remained on the floor still letting the tears fall from her eyes after John's final goodbye to her. Torrie couldn't believe it had come to this she was crushed and upset. Even though Peter wasn't with her he was still wrecking Torrie life all Torrie wanted was for Peter to be out of her life. John used to be the silver lining in her life away from Peter but now that was even fading away into the darkness. **

**Mickie opened the door and saw Torrie on the floor in tears; Mickie, Trish, Candice and Lillian immediately hugged Torrie. She held unto her best mates for moral support.**

**"Torrie what happened?" Trish asked, Torrie perked her head up**

**"Well we're over, there's no chance" Torrie replied, Mickie looked at her and rubbed her back**

**"What I don't understand?" Lillian asked with Candice**

**"What's to understand, it's over simple as that, and this time there's no going back" Torrie replied**

**"Torrie I'm sorry!" Trish spoke comforting her**

**"I guess I can't believe that this has happened?" Torrie said standing up**

**"We know, but we're here for you" Candice replied, Torrie smiled at her best friends**

**"Thanks I don't know what I would without you girls" Torrie replied with a smile**

**"Okay that's it no more crying, we are going out to have a nice time, no guys just us girls" Trish said**

**"What?" Torrie replied**

**"Trish is right, no guys just a girly night" Lillian spoke**

**"You don't have too do that" Torrie said with a smile on her face**

**"No we do, we haven't done a girly night in ages" Mickie said**

**"Good that's steeled no guys, not any mention of men okay" Trish replied**

**"If we do then we can slap each other" Lillian said**

**"Yeah sounds good to me" Mickie replied, Torrie smiled as they all got ready**

**Torrie wore a white short skirt, with a silver belt with a blue sparkling top that cut to her stomach showing her perfect thin stomach. Torrie slipped on her black sandals. Torrie put on her silver choker around her neck along with pink bead necklace around her neck. Torrie curled her hair and let it flow freely on her back.**

**Trish wore a black short skirt with a pink halter neck top with black heels, her hair was straight and put in a half ponytail.**

**Lillian wore a jean skirt with a white strapless top with black knee boots**

**Candice wore a short white dress with silver sandals**

**Mickie wore a cream skirt with a black halter neck with cream knee boots**

**The girls all smiled, they were satisfied the way they all looked.**

**"Wow we do look hot," Trish said with a smile**

**"Yeah I can't wait to just dance the night away" Candice replied **

**"Yeah and have a drink" Lillian said putting on her white coat **

**"True" Trish giggled with Mickie and Candice. Torrie just put on her light pink coat not really interested in having fun she just wants to shut herself in the room and be left alone. **

**The divas got to a great club that they were told was a great place to just let your hair down. Torrie and the girls got a table and sat around having a laugh and turning down men left right and centre. **

**"It's been so long we have done this" Trish said, Torrie took off her coat and went straight to the bar to drown her sorrows **

**"Can another one please?" Torrie said as We Belong Together played in the background, the bar tender gave her another and Torrie downed it in one **

**"Is everything okay miss?" He asked **

**"Ohh yeah great another please" Torrie said, he gave her another shot and again she downed it. Torrie sighed as at the moment all the songs was slow and it was reminding her of the wwe champion John Cena **

**"Bad break up Hun" He asked her, Torrie looked at him **

**"Yeah the biggest ever" Torrie said feeling a little tipsy after her 3 shot **

**"What happened?" He asked her **

**"Well you know all the same thing, trust love all that crap!" Torrie said with a laugh before drinking another shot while don't forget about us was playing **

**"Ohh" **

**"Yep and you know it's always the same story" Torrie said laughing as she drunk some vodka while Leanne Rimes How do Live. **

**"I know what you mean I just got out of a marriage," He told her, Torrie looked at him **

**"Wow snap, so have I" Torrie said moving on her stall **

**"I'm Ash" **

**"Torrie, nice to meet you Ash!" Torrie said giggling **

**"Can I have drink please" A woman asked, Torrie looked and waved at him as he went to serve the woman. Torrie drunk some of her drink as she listened to Kym Marsh Cry in the club **

**"Aww I love this song" Torrie muttered **

**"Sorry about that, so how are you holding up?" He asked Torrie**

**"Super thanks for asking" Torrie said with a smile "Well actually divorced then in a relationship but he dumped me!" **

**"Why?" **

**"Because he said that I don't trust him, I mean come on," Torrie said laughing **

**"Sounds like a idiot" **

**"Idiot that is exactly what Cena is" Torrie replied **

**"Cena, you mean John Cena," He asked **

**"That's the guy!" Torrie said as heartbreaker was playing "He's a heartbreaker, everybody think he's so sweet and kind but he's not!" **

**"Ohh" He said **

**"Yep but anyways I'm over him," Torrie said drinking the rest of her drink "Just like this song I'm over you" Torrie laughed as Martine McCutcheon was playing **

**"Another" He asked, Torrie nodded and he got another Shot for her **

**She listened to Natasha Bedingfied Single because that is exactly what she is now**

**"Wow this song is like me, single" Torrie said with a laugh **

**"Anyways enough about me what about you?" Torrie asked him **

**"Nothing much to tell" He told her, Torrie laughed and nearly fell off her chair **

**"Come on" Torrie replied **

**"That's her 7 shot Trish" Mickie told looking at Torrie **

**"Yeah" Trish said, she got off her seat and went up to the bar to try and talk to Torrie **

**He was interrupted by Trish "Uh oh busted," Torrie laughed **

**"Torrie come on that's enough" Trish said taking Torrie's glass off her**

**"Hey I'm still drinking that," Torrie complained before getting off her seat, she awkwardly stood there listening to Natasha Thomas Skin Deep**

**"Look at you your drunk" **

**"Oh no call police, Torrie is drunk," Torrie said laughing at Trish **

**"Torrie this is wrong you know it, come on come and sit down with us" Trish said, Torrie snatched herself away from Trish and turned back to the bar **

**"No I'm having a nice talk with my new buddy Ash!" Torrie said smiling **

**"So this is what you're going to do," Trish asked, Torrie turned to her looking at her in the eyes **

**"Trish, you told me to enjoy myself and I'm doing that, so come your nose out of my business" Torrie snapped as SOS was playing in the background**

**"You're drunk come on, get her water please!" Trish said, Torrie pushed Trish away and turned back to the bar**

**Trish huffed and walked back to the table as the girls watched worried as Torrie kept drinking and being chatted up by different guys. Torrie smiled and walked back to the table and sat down **

**"Hey girlies" Torrie smiled, they didn't seem impressed with Torrie at all **

**"What?" Torrie said "am I in trouble" **

**"Whoops!" Torrie laughed, suddenly wait a minute came through the speakers **

**"Come on time to dance come on" Torrie dragged the girls to the dance floor to wait a minute **

**The next song was Do you know by Angel city and after followed sway by Pussycat Dolls. **

**Torrie danced with the girls even though they didn't want to dance, Torrie ended up dancing with about 7 guys for the rest of the night ignoring the girls. She didn't realise that the girls had sat back down watching Torrie be taken advantage by the sleazy guys as they danced with Torrie to Breath on me by Britney Spears and then Buttonz. Torrie was too drunk to know that they all wanted her. **

**Torrie continued to swerve her hips and dance with the guys to come to me by P. Diddy feat Nicole. After was Style by Misteeq and then Scandalous. **

**"Oh my god" Trish said can't believe what she was seeing **

**"Maybe today wasn't a good idea," Mickie said as Irresistible by Jessica Simpson was playing **

**"Ohh great and it just got better" Lillian replied, they looked at Lillian and joined Lillian with the shocked faces when they saw the guys and John! **

**"Oh fuck" Trish replied **

**"What?" **

**"John's here" Trish spoke seeing the wwe champion **

**"Uh oh" Mickie said seeing the guys **

**End of chapter **

**Uh oh what will happen, John sees Torrie dancing with 7 guys what will he do? Will he be there for her when one gets too friendly with Torrie and what about this Ash guy? **

**So many questions all to be answered in the next chapter **

**Chapter 86: Please remember **


	85. Please Remember

**Chapter 86: Please Remember**

**Torrie was still sexually dancing with the guys to Man-eater by Nelly Furtado not realising who was in the club now. Trish got off her seat with the girls and went up to their boyfriends **

"**What the hell are you doing here?" Trish asked **

"**That's' what we were going to say?" Marc exclaimed back to Trish **

"**We came with Torrie," Trish said **

"**Ohh we came here to cheer up John," Marc told her **

"**Ohh brilliant, so we decide to give them some space and we bring them to the same club" Lillian said **

"**Yeah, Ohh hey who's the slapper" Shad asked **

"**Where" JTG asked while Candice was next to him **

"**Ohh hey baby" JTG replied turning back to Candice **

"**Seriously who's the slut dancing with all the guys" Carlito asked, Mickie hit him **

"**Who is she…? Ohh!" Shawn said, the guys were shocked to see the girl was Torrie**

"**Is that Torrie?" Jeff asked **

"**No it's wonder woman, of course it is" Candice said to Jeff**

"**What the hell is she doing?" Marc asked, Trish sighed and looked at him **

"**Why are you girls letting her do this" **

"**We have tried to tell her but she won't listen" Trish replied on behalf of the girls **

"**What's going on?" John asked, he looked and his blue eyes went cold when he saw Torrie dancing with 7 guys**

"**What is she doing?" John asked seeing Torrie dancing, as the guys were at her every angle **

"**Well she's dancing with 1,2,3,4" Shawn said, John looked at the showstopper with a sarcastic thank you **

"**Thanks Shawn I didn't mean literally" John said watching Torrie dance to Smack that with the guys **

"**Ooh" Shawn said, John didn't take his eyes off the guys and Torrie **

**John was sitting down he was trying not to look and get angry seeing Torrie being taken advantage. But he still cares and loved her so it boils his blood in him when he sees sleazy guys dancing with Torrie **

**Tell me came on, Torrie was singing it as well as dancing with the guys. Torrie swerved her hips and put her hands up as the guys were dancing at every angle trapping her in their circle. Torrie didn't care though frankly she didn't know where she was all she was doing was blocking out the emotions and pain. Getting drunk was the best thing Torrie could think of. **

**John had enough and got off his seat, he walked to the dance floor and grabbed Torrie out of the guys huddle. Torrie looked and was telling the guys she'll be back soon **

"**Torrie what are you doing?" John asked **

"**What having some fun, what's it to you?" Torrie said walking back but John grabbed her again **

"**You're hammered" John replied **

"**Yeah so, go away and leave me alone," Torrie said **

"**Torrie this isn't you" John pointed out **

"**Go away John," Torrie said, John looked at her **

"**Fine have your way" John picked Torrie up and put her on his shoulder, Torrie was struggling and John put her back on the ground **

"**Leave me alone its got fuck all to do with you" Torrie said going back to the guys **

"**Torrie" **

"**Is everything okay?" A guy asked **

"**It's cool it's just my know it all jealous ex" Torrie snapped while laughing **

"**EX" John snapped back **

"**Yeah" Torrie said turning away while one guy had his arms around her waist **

"**Look man why don't you back off and leave her alone, don't worry we'll take care of her" The guy said smiling looking down at Torrie checking her out which of course pissed John off **

"**Fine" John walked away; Torrie dropped the act and was feeling a little better **

"**John" Torrie called, but the guys pulled her back but she wasn't interested anymore **

"**Hey where are you going baby?" One of the guys said pulling Torrie back placing his hands tight around her back hurting her **

"**Look just let go okay, I'm not interested!" Torrie muttered but his grip got tighter. Torrie started to struggle in his embrace but she couldn't move**

"**Let me go, just let go" Torrie screamed, John pulled the guy off Torrie **

**The guy looked at John and Torrie before placing a smirk on his face **

"**What's your problem?" He asked John who was standing next to Torrie **

"**Come near her again" John replied, Torrie looked at him and smiled somehow she wasn't feeling drunk anymore John had knocked some sense into her **

"**What she wanted it!" He smirked at Torrie; the diva just shook her head with disgust **

"**We've been dancing all night proving that she just a scrubbed easy slapper" He said, John looked away before punching the guy in the face after that comment. Torrie stared down at the guy as he limped away with his mates after John right hand to his face**

"**You okay?" John asked **

"**Emm yeah" Torrie replied with a smile "I'm going to get a drink don't worry water" **

**Later**

**The girl's and guys were sitting down on the same table after John and Torrie said that it would be okay they were on the same table. Torrie took a sip of her coke she was going to touch another alcoholic drink ever again. Torrie was listening to We Ride in the club. **

**Torrie looked and saw Trish talking and laughing with Marc while Lillian was on Shad's lap. Shawn and Ric were talking. Candice was laughing with Mickie. Torrie smiled seeing all her mates had someone to love and hold. She used too but not anymore. Torrie looked and noticed John was looking at her to avoid tension Torrie turned her attention to the bartender. **

"**He's cute" Torrie thought seeing Ash listening to Hurt by Christina Aguilera and I think I'm love with you and then I wannna Love you forever. **

**Torrie listened to stay another day in the club, the cover girl wondered in her heart is there just a small chance that her and John could be together when it's said and done I mean he did save her from those guys so it shows that he still cares for her. **

**Torrie thoughts were interrupted when Trish started to talk to her**

"**Torrie you feeling better?" Trish asked **

"**Yeah million times better, I'm sorry girls," Torrie said in a sorry manner while I don't need a man was playing in the club **

**Torrie smiled seeing Ash looking at her, he smiled back at her sensing the chemistry Torrie looked down at her glass. End of Line by Honeyz was playing Torrie wondered what is the end of the line with the wwe champion and maybe a new line with this new handsome stranger. **

**Later on **

**The bartender told everyone it was time for karaoke, the divas decided to do some karaoke while everyone applauded their amazing effort as they sung I stand by you and Stay Another Day. **

**Torrie decided she wanted to sing on her own, she loved to sing it made her feel better so she got up her seat and went to Ash. **

"**Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked, Torrie smiled **

"**Yeah" Torrie said, she took the microphone and the spotlight shone on the diva making her shine out to the crowd. Torrie smiled and waited for the music **

"**Go on Torrie," Trish clapped with a smile **

"**Yeah go on" Lillian replied **

**Torrie closed her eyes and started to sing Lost without you by Delta Goodrem. Torrie sung in the song in a lovely angel voice like an angel was sighing. John watched from his seat watching Torrie sing he had to admit she had the greatest voice he had ever heard. **

**He noticed that everyone was looking at Torrie while she sung lost without you even the bartender Ash was smiling hearing the gorgeous voice belonging to Torrie Wilson. **

**The next song Torrie did was Please Remember by Leanne Rimes, Torrie smiled and started to sing please remember. Deep in her heart she hoped that John would remember her and the times they shared together. Torrie looked at John as she sung the song. After that was the last song she did that was Christina Aguilera I turn to you. **

**While the pretty blonde sung the song in great tune she thought in her head that John would always be the one she turned to of she had to lean or someone to comfort her she would always know she could run to him and he would be there for her. **

**After Torrie was finished she put the microphone down, everyone in the club clapped for Torrie's performance. Torrie smiled and took a bow and blew kisses. John looked at her and left the club. Torrie turned and scanned the room she smiled seeing everyone except for John. **

**Torrie turned and walked down the couple of steps, she grabbed her coat and opened the club door. Torrie didn't bother doing up her coat it was as usual raining and windy. Torrie turned and looked around for John but she couldn't see him anywhere. **

**Torrie walked down the path still looking, suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist. Torrie screamed but he put his hand around her mouth. Torrie struggled and muffled while tears came down her eyes. **

"**Hey honey I told you I'll look after you" He snarled in her ear **

"**Get off me!" Torrie screamed, he pushed her to the wall **

"**Please" Torrie said with tears in her eyes **

"**It's okay shh don't worry" He calmly put to Torrie **

**" Please let go," Torrie pleaded **

**"I hate girls like you, you don't knock me back," he snapped with his hands tight on Torrie's hips and back **

**"Let go!" Torrie screamed **

**"You know want me!" he snapped in Torrie's face. **

**"No I don't get off me," Torrie said trying to push him off her **

**Torrie could feel Tom breath on her body, it sent chills and nervous down her whole body, Torrie eyes were watering. Tom unzipped Torrie's coat and gradually took it off her body, the coat fell on the floor. The guy went up close to Torrie and kissed her on the lips. Torrie tried to push him away he was to strong. **

**"Where's that Cena bloke now huh" Tom asked, Torrie looked down. Tears fell from her eyes **

"**Where's John when you need him?" Torrie thought in her head **

**"He's behind you" John said, "Get off her" John pulled the guy off her Torrie and sent him across the pathway. Torrie fell to her knees and saw John chase off the sleazy guy Torrie didn't even know his name. **

**John turned and saw Torrie's coat on the floor, he went to give to it to Torrie, she stood up and took it. **

"**You okay?" John asked a couple of minutes later **

"**Yeah fine" Torrie replied sitting on her swing "Thanks for saving me" **

"**It's okay, great voice by the way" John said to her, Torrie let out a laugh **

"**Thanks" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah got everyone to clap for you" John spoke, Torrie nodded and looked down her sandals making a noise with the heel **

"**John" Hearing her he turned to her "What happened to us?" **

"**I don't know" John said **

"**You know I thought you and me would never break up" Torrie spoke **

"**Me too," John replied**

"**John do you still love me?" Torrie asked, John looked at her and thought about what he just said **

"**Do you?" Torrie repeated **

"**Yeah" John muttered, Torrie smiled knowing that the love they shared is still strong **

"**I still love you, why can't we just put this behind us and get back together" Torrie said, John sighed and thought about it for a second **

"**Please John say yes, please just say yes I can't do this without you" Torrie pleaded with him**

"**Torrie, I don't know" **

"**All those songs was about you, you know they were there is nobody else for me only you, please" Torrie said, John looked at her and told her **

"**No Torrie, it's too late" John replied**

"**It's never too late" Torrie replied "Please John remember us please remember how we were, please remember me" **

"**I'm sorry Torrie" John said, he got up and left Torrie sitting on the swing her self **

"**John" Torrie called, John turned back as the rain splashed on both of them **

"**We belong together," Torrie asked with tears threatening to fall "Don't we?" **

"**We used too" John replied before walking away out of Torrie's sight **

**Torrie put her head down and walked away in the opposite direction, she didn't care where she was going she kept on walking in the rain. **

**Torrie stepped at her harbour side she looked out at the clear blue sea seeing the tide was coming in. Torrie walked down the steps and sat down on the sand thinking about John, she closed her eyes and let the breeze wash on her face, she decided to take her shoes off and walk in the water paddling her feet. **

"**Torrie" A voice called **

**The pretty blonde turned and couldn't believe who she was seeing**

"**OH MY GOD!" **


	86. Greatest love of all

**Chapter 87: Greatest love of all**

"**OH MY GOD STACE" Torrie replied she opened her mouth with happiness when she saw Stacy **

"**STACE" Torrie got to her feet and hugged her best friend Stacy Keibler **

"**Oh my god it's been so long," Stacy said **

"**How are you?" Torrie asked **

"**Good yeah really good thanks, you?" Stacy asked, Torrie smiled and looked at her**

"**Well okay I guess, Peter and I have broke up **

"**Ohh I'm sorry to hear that but good I'm glad he wasn't good for you" Stacy said **

"**Yeah," **

"**So anyone else on the scene, Cena" Stacy smiled, Torrie looked at her **

"**We were but not anymore" **

"**Ohh" **

"**Yeah we broke up last week," Torrie said **

"**Oh Torrie I'm sorry" Stacy replied with an arm around Torrie's shoulder **

"**It's okay because I can move on," Torrie said looking out at the sea **

"**Yeah exactly" **

"**The thing is Stace I don't want to move on, I can't let go I love him too much" Torrie replied **

"**Well maybe this is the best way to leave it, maybe this is a new start for you, I know you hate it but maybe it is" Stacy said, Torrie thought about what Stacy said she knew Stacy had her best interest at heart. **

"**Thanks Stace" Torrie replied, Stacy smiled and accepted the friendship hug from Torrie. **

"**Your right time to move on," Torrie said with a breath **

**Torrie and Stacy got to Torrie's hotel room; Torrie decided she wanted Stacy to stay with her in her hotel room tonight. They haven't spent any time together in ages**

"**I'll be back in a minute," Torrie said getting up from the sofa **

"**Okay" Stacy replied, Stacy got up and decided she wanted a drink **

"**Thanks" Stacy replied, Stacy ended bumping into someone she hadn't seen ever since she left the wwe **

"**Stacy" Randy Orton said **

**Stacy looked and relaxed her hands at her sides while she stared at the blue eyes of Randy Orton **

"**Randy" Stacy said **

"**God this is a shock" Randy replied, Stacy glanced at him and nodded even though they broke up they was still attraction between them **

"**So how have you been?" Randy asked striking a conversation **

"**Good thanks" Stacy said "you?" **

"**Good yeah thanks, well I better be going see you later Stacy" Randy said, Stacy looked and went up to him **

"**What's a matter Randy?" Stacy asked smiling **

"**I thought I would never see you again," Randy said**

"**I only bumped into Torrie today" Stacy replied **

"**Ohh right, I heard about Cena and Torrie" Randy spoke, Stacy nodded **

"**Yeah just because I'm a jerk onscreen doesn't mean I'm a jerk off screen" Randy told **

**Stacy laughed and turned back to him "Randy I know why you RKO'd me and I also know that you aren't a jerk" **

"**Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?" Randy asked Stacy, the tall blonde blushed until Torrie came back and saw Randy and Stacy talking**

"**Excuse me" Torrie said **

"**Ohh Torrie" Randy said, Torrie rolled her eyes at Randy **

"**I heard about you and John, I'm sorry about that" Randy replied, Torrie didn't know what to think when he said that **

"**Emm thanks Randy" Torrie said with a smile **

"**See you later, nice to see you Stace sweetheart" Randy said, Stacy smiled hearing him say that word. He smiled back at her before walking away happy to see Stacy again the love of his life **

**Stacy smiled sweetly happy that she saw Randy; he was still the hottest thing she had ever laid eyes on. Memories of the legend killer flushed in her head making her love come back for the third generation star**

**Torrie and Stacy were in Torrie's hotel room, Torrie had told Trish and the rest that Stacy was here but they were too drunk to come down to see her**

"**Trish said she loves you and she will see next week if you're still here" Torrie replied **

"**Oh yeah cool" Stacy replied still thinking about Randy**

"**I know why don't you come to raw next week just for visit" Torrie replied **

"**Emm…. yeah sure okay" Stacy said **

"**Cool, Stacy do you know how much I have missed you" **

"**Actually I'm thinking about coming back to the wwe" Stacy replied, Torrie jumped on the couch and hugged her **

"**Are you serious?" **

"**I might be don't get excited" Stacy giggled, Torrie smiled and took a sip of her coke **

"**I still can't get my head over Randy" Torrie said, Stacy looked at her best mate before taking a sip of her wine **

"**Maybe he felt bad for you" Stacy replied with a smile, Torrie caught her smiling **

"**Ohh Stace please tell me you aren't falling for Randy again," Torrie asked **

"**No of course not, but you know he was my Randy you know the nice, kind and he's still hot as well!" Stacy said with a smile **

"**Uh huh, what was that Stace, you telling me to move on from John and you like still want Randy" Torrie said with a smile **

"**Yeah maybe" Stacy said smiling "God do you remember all the nights we stayed up talking about John and Randy" **

"**Yeah you kept me up all night when you heard you and Randy would have a storyline" Torrie said smiling **

"**Yeah" Stacy said before drinking some more wine **

"**Well do you watch a film?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah sure" Stacy said turning to Torrie, Torrie put in Big Momma House 2 and after White chicks **

"**Well I'm going to bed" Torrie replied, Stacy nodded and climbed into a separate bed. Torrie lay down on her pillow pulling the covers close to her. She closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep when she heard Stacy call her name **

"**Yeah" **

"**Do you really think that Randy and I might get back together, I mean I still love him?" Stacy asked **

"**I don't know, I still love John" Torrie confessed **

"**AWW" Stacy replied, she was happy because she never heard Torrie say that she loved John ever**

"**Yeah and but you know I really think it's time for me to move on" Torrie said closing her eyes going to sleep thinking about her next step **

**Is anyone else mad at Stacy Lol because she's convinced Torrie to move on from John lol, find out what happens next? **


	87. I will always love you

**Chapter 88: I will always love you**

"**Torrie wake up," Trish spoke shaking Torrie, Torrie groaned and moaned as she was waking up, she accidentally slapped Trish**

"**Oww," Trish said, she looked and grabbed a pillow and began to hit her with it. **

"**Hey," Torrie said sitting up only to battered back down by a pillow by Trish**

"**Trish!" Torrie laughed, "It's too early" **

"**Shouldn't slap me then," Trish spoke with a smile, Torrie looked and stretched **

"**I didn't slap you did I?" Torrie asked suddenly, Trish just looked and nodded.**

"**Ohh sorry," Torrie said **

"**That's okay, come on lazy get up" Trish said pulling the covers **

"**Okay," Torrie moaned getting up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. **

**Torrie looked and smiled she grabbed her strawberry lip shine and applied it to her lips, and curled her hair, she took a quick shower before getting dressed in a jean skirt, a white halter neck with black heels**

**"Wow very nice " Trish replied, Torrie went to her dressing mirror and applied her make up and put her hair in a ponytail. **

"**So how are you?" Lillian asked sitting on the bed **

"**Fine" Torrie said brushing her hair **

"**What about John?" Candice asked **

"**There's nothing to say, where's Stace?" Torrie asked, Stacy came out rubbing her eyes just waking up. Trish saw her and hugged her death along with Lillian **

"**Stace, it is so good to see you!" Trish smiled **

"**It's good to see you all too" Stacy spoke happy to see them **

**The divas all sat down on the bed and caught up on all the gossip that had been happening in their lives mostly Stacy's. After all the gossip was done the girls headed down to get some breakfast. **

"**God I'm hungry" Trish said with a smile, she buttered her toast before taking a bite **

"**Yeah great way to start the day" Lillian said eating a bit of her egg**

"**You're telling me" Stacy said, she took a sip of her hot drink before taking a bite of jam on toast. Stacy looked and saw Randy over there talking to Edge Adam Copeland. Stacy smiled as he smiled back at her **

"**Stacy" Trish said with shock **

"**What?" Stacy replied turning back around eating more of her breakfast **

"**Don't tell me you and Randy" Lillian replied with a smile **

"**No" Stacy said quickly "I'm going to get some juice, be right back" Stacy got off her seat while the girls snickered behind her back **

**Stacy got a glass and pressed the button, she turned and saw Randy standing there **

"**Ohh hi" Stacy said, Randy smiled at her **

"**Hey" Randy replied not know what else to say**

"**So good…. juice" Randy asked her, Stacy looked and nodded **

"**Yeah pretty nice" Stacy said **

"**Hi Stace!" Edge said with a smirk, Stacy rolled her eyes and walked back to the table **

"**Man why did you do that?" **

"**Oh come on you're not telling me you want that piece of trash back do you?" Edge said **

"**Don't talk about her like that!" Randy snapped at Edge before walking off **

**Randy walked over to John, Hunter and Shawn; they had come friends over the last couple of weeks. Even though Randy was bad onscreen he was still good friends with John off screen **

"**I'll be back in a minute" Torrie said, she got up she was going to get another hot chocolate but someone stopped her **

"**Hi…. Torrie" He said, Torrie looked at him for a few moments not remembering who he was **

"**Ohh hey Ash, the bar tender" Torrie said remembering **

"**Yeah hi how are you?" **

"**Emm sober" Torrie said with a smile **

"**Yeah good I'm glad" **

"**I'm sorry I must have really embarrassed my self" Torrie said to him **

"**Not don't worry," He replied **

**Meanwhile John was talking to Shawn but forgot what he was saying when he saw Torrie talking to a handsome stranger. **

"**Yeah Shawn but tell me," John stopped and looked "Who's that guy?" **

"**What?" Shawn asked, "How am I supposed to know?" **

**"That guy who's flirting with Torrie, who is he" John asked as his eyes were fixed on him. **

**"He's all over her, who does he think he is?" John stated as his blood boiled in his body. **

"**That's Ash the bartender I think from last week," Shawn told the wwe champion **

**"Do I sense that Mr John Cena have a tint of jealously" Triple H asked, John shot a glare at Triple H **

**"I'm... I am not jealous" John lied. **

**"Your going Greener than our DX symbol, you are so jealous" Triple H teased John. **

**"I'm not... he's all over her" John said **

**"John she seems to like it" Hunter pointed over John's shoulder. **

"**What's he doing?" **

"**He's talking to Torrie" Randy replied **

"**Yeah why?" **

"**I don't know" Hunter spoke **

"**Well I have to say John is Torrie's smiling and laughing" **

"**So he might be telling her if she doesn't laugh he'll kill her," John said thinking of excuses even though they were the lame ever**

"**No man I think Torrie likes him, look she's smiling" Randy said **

"**Yes thanks Randy" John replied, "I can see for my self" **

"**So would you like to go out for a coffee or something, maybe tonight" He asked Torrie **

"**Yeah okay sure that would be nice" Torrie smiled **

**John watched on with his cold blue eyes while jealous filled his body when he saw Torrie give this man her number. She gave him a smile before walking back to the girl's table **

"**Torrie what was that?" **

"**A sign of moving on" Torrie said sitting back down **

"**This is your fault Stacy, Torrie should be with John no one else" Trish muttered **

"**Yeah but she has move on if there isn't a chance, she can't stay lonely for the rest of her life" Stacy replied**

"**Yeah but" **

"**No buts Trish, Stace is right I'm moving on and Ash is my first step" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Hi sorry it's Ash isn't it" John asked **

"**Yeah" **

"**Hi, sorry John Cena" John introduced **

"**What's he doing?" Shawn asked coming forward to see what John was saying to Ash **

"**Ash" He said **

"**I heard that you have something with Torrie Wilson" John said **

"**Yeah, well I think I do" He replied **

"**The thing is I think you should know that she's……….emm she's lesbian," John said**

"**I'm sorry?" **

"**Torrie is a lesbian" John lied even he heard that pathetic lie but he couldn't stand Torrie with someone else**

"**That's' why you broke up with her," Ash asked him **

**John looked at him for a few moments before nodding "Yeah…that's why"**

"**I never knew" Ash said **

"**No she don't look the lesbian type but she is" John replied **

"**What?" Shawn said, John hit him so the showstopper wouldn't tell him the truth that John was a jealous EX, as much as he hated to admit he was if he was doing this **

"**What the hell was that?" Shawn asked **

"**Nothing I just made sure that He doesn't take Torrie for a ride" **

"**He told him she's gay!" **

"**Yeah…so you're point, look I care about Torrie I don't want her to be hurt any one, you know what I mean" **

"**Yeah it's called jealously" **

**John turned his attention to HBK "No, I'm not" He moaned **

"**Yeah right" **

"**Well why do you think I'm jealous" The champ asked moaning **

"**You just told him she's lesbian" Shawn said, John looked and sighed knowing he was right he did the wrong thing but he didn't want Torrie to be with anyone else but him **

"**John do you want Torrie back?" Shawn asked**

**John thought long and hard about this before he answered "Yeah I think I do" **

"**I think I made a mistake" **

"**What's new there then?" Hunter told, John sighed knowing again they were right **

**Later **

**Torrie was in the raw women's locker room with Candice, Mickie and Stacy who came for a rare appearance on Raw. **

"**So Torrie you really want to move on," Mickie asked her **

"**Yeah I guess so," Torrie replied but still not 100 percent sure she wanted too **

"**I'm going to ring see you later" Stacy said, the divas smiled and said their goodbyes to Stacy **

**Lillian smiled standing in the ring ready to shock all the fans knowing that they will happy with who was going to come out. The arena died down and went silent until her music hit the arena **

"**WHAT?" king shrieked speechless? **

"**No way it can't be, Oh my god it is its Stacy Keibler" JR replied shocked **

"**Legs is back, oh my god she hasn't changed one bit" King said seeing Stacy came out of the curtain with a huge smile on her face. Stacy walked down the ring in a short jean skirt with a black straps sparkling top with Sandals showing off her long lovely legs **

**Stacy smiled and got in the ring like she normally does which of course the fans cheered loudly. Stacy waved and blew kisses before hugging Lillian **

"**Welcome back Stacy" Lillian said with a hug, Stacy smiled at kissed her on the cheek before taking the microphone **

"**STACY, LEGS" The fans chanted **

"**I can't believe Stacy is back!" JR said **

"**It's so good to see her JR" king replied **

**Stacy was about to talk but the fans were still cheering for the pretty tall blonde. Stacy giggled happy to be in a Raw ring again **

"**Well long time no see huh" Stacy said **

"**Stacy!" **

"**It's so good to be back and that's right legs is back!" Stacy said with a smile **

"**WHOOOOO!" The fans chanted **

"**I have missed everyone on raw, I missed King and JR, Lillian" Stacy said blowing kisses **

"**But most of all I have missed you fans" Stacy replied emotional **

"**Now" Stacy was cut off by the sound of Rated RKO **

**Stacy turned around with a frown seeing Edge and Orton came out she tried not to smile at Randy showing she was still attracted to the legend killer. Stacy put her hand on her hip as Edge snatched the microphone off her and smirked **

"**Ohh come on" **

"**Are you kidding me?" King said **

"**Wow Stacy Keibler back!" Edge said taunting Stacy and the crowd **

"**The thing is Stace, no one cares about your come back, you just a useless pathetic slut so why would anyone on Raw want you back, Right Randy" Edge said **

**Randy looked up at Edge before turning back to the pretty Stacy Keibler. Randy remembered all the great times him and Stacy had, he remembered the last time they were in a ring together he left her lying on the mat after the RKO **

"**That's right Edge" Randy said, Stacy looked at Randy as he dawned on her, he looked at her as her back was against the turnbuckle **

"**Please Randy" Stacy pleaded, Randy smirked at Stacy **

"**Yeah get her man" Edge laughed, Randy sighed and put his hand on Stacy.**

"**Oh no come on" JR said **

**Randy let go of Stacy and gave Edge a massive RKO leaving his partner lying face down on the mat. The fans cheered when they saw that. Randy grabbed the microphone and got down to Edge "Actually Edge there is someone who cares and guess what you and me Rated RKO is over!" **

**Stacy smiled at Randy as he made it back to his feet, Randy came closer to Stacy. The tall blonde smiled and kissed Randy wrapping her arms around his neck while he caressed her hips and back **

"**WOOOOOO" The fans chanted seeing Randy and Stacy kissing **

"**Oh my god Stacy and Randy Orton," JR said **

"**So we have Torrie Wilson and John Cena and now it looks like we have RKO and legs back together" JR said **

"**The fans seem to really like it" King replied **

"**You're not going to RKO me are you?" Stacy asked **

"**No I'm not that stupid" Randy muttered, Stacy smiled as Randy helped down from the ring, they walked up hand in hand as the fans cheered in background to see that Randy and Stacy got back together and their for each other was still there. **

"**Stacy we are so happy for you!" Torrie said with a smile, The tall blonde hugged her before hugging Candice and Mickie **

"**So you and Randy are going to remain together?" Candice asked **

"**Yeah together forever, I'm not letting her go again" Randy said, Stacy smiled and kissed him **

"**We'll see you later" Stacy said leaving with Randy for them to have some alone time and spend some needed time together **

"**Torrie you coming?" Mickie asked, Torrie turned around to the brunette divas **

"**No I'll see you in a minute" Torrie replied **

"**Okay see you later babe," Mickie said leaving with Candice**

**Torrie smiled as they walked off leaving the beautiful Boise Native standing on her own. Torrie was happy for Stacy that she was back with Randy, Torrie knew that Stacy loved the legend killer very much so she was happy for her best mate also she wondered how they kept their love bright and was able to hold on after all these years. **

"**Oh hi Ash" Torrie replied seeing him **

"**Hi Torrie," Ash replied uncomfortable remembering what the wwe champion told him **

"**I thought that we were going out later tonight" **

"**Look I'm sorry I had no clue," Ash said, Torrie raised her eyebrow not understanding **

"**No clue what about?" Torrie asked **

"**I don't think I'm your type" Ash told **

"**What?" **

"**Well I don't think guys is your type so I'm sorry" **

"**Ash" Torrie said **

"**I know your lesbian" Ash told, Torrie looked at him with a what the fuck expression after hearing him sat that **

"**I'm not gay" Torrie said **

"**Ohh" Ash replied, "Anyways I better go bye" **

**Torrie stood there with the same expression after hearing that, Torrie couldn't believe what she was just told. Torrie laughed to herself hearing how stupid it sounded how could anyone think she was lesbian. Torrie wondered who it was who told him that. **

**Torrie was about to walk off when she saw John Cena standing there, Torrie sighed and went up to him even though they history they shared. **

"**Hi" Torrie said with her hand on John's back, he turned and came face to face with Torrie **

"**Ohh hey" John said **

**A moment of silence passed before Torrie spoke again**

"**So how are you?" Torrie asked **

"**Yeah good thanks, you?" John asked looking at her **

"**Yeah I'm okay thanks, do you have a match tonight?" **

"**No" John said, "Well not right now anyway" **

**Torrie laughed while looking at the wwe champion, even though she wasn't with him anymore he could still make Torrie go crazy and make her heart jump beats. **

"**God she's so beautiful, why are you not with her you prat" John thought to himself **

"**You?" John asked **

"**Me, no match but I am going out there to entertain the fans," Torrie told **

"**Ohh good" John said "I'm sure you will entertain them pretty good" **

"**Yeah" Torrie said **

"**Anyways I heard about you and that bartender" **

"**Ohh don't remind me" Torrie scoffed, John tried not to smile**

"**Ohh why?" **

"**Well somehow the stupid idiot got in his head I am a lesbian," Torrie said, John looked and choked on his water. Torrie looked worried as John started to choke and cough **

"**Are you okay?" Torrie asked with her hand on his shoulder **

"**Yeah…I'm great thanks," John said holding his throat **

"**So why does he think that," **

"**Well because someone told him, but he didn't tell me" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh" The champion spoke **

"**Yeah I don't know why though" Torrie replied "I mean come on me a lesbian, I don't think so" **

"**Exactly" John said, Torrie turned to him and looked into his clear blue eyes, avoiding the tension Torrie changed the subject **

"**So did you hear about Randy and Stacy?" **

"**Oh yeah" John replied **

"**It's really nice to see them back together" Torrie replied, John nodded moving his title off his shoulder still listening to Torrie "I wonder how they hold on all this time though" **

"**I guess when you love someone then it stays true not matter what?" John replied talking about Randy and Stacy but mostly thinking about him and Torrie**

"**Yeah I guess so, anyways John I better go see you later" Torrie said, John nodded watching her walk off **

"**Man you seriously want her," Randy said, John sighed and turned to the legend killer **

"**Ohh thanks I do know that" **

"**Then why don't you just ask her?" Randy replied **

"**I can't" John spoke **

"**Oh I know because you're scared" Randy said, John looked at him **

"**I'm not it's just that" **

"**Look man I didn't believe Stacy would ever think about getting back together with me but she is now and I couldn't be happier," Randy said to his wwe champion **

"**Thanks" John said walking off with the legend killer **

**Meanwhile Torrie was talking to Ash on the phone, she was trying to find out who was the one told him she was lesbian **

"**It was he" **

"**Who?" Torrie demanded **

"**John Cena!" He told, Torrie opened her mouth, her blood boiled when she heard that name it was John. **

"**THANKS" Torrie hung up, her eyes narrowed and anger and fury filled her green eyes, she stormed out of the locker room on a warpath for wwe champion john Cena **

**End of Chapter **


	88. What hurts the most

**Chapter 89: What hurts the most:**

**John Cena was in his locker room talking to the showstopper Shawn Michaels. Shawn was trying to convince John to confess that he wants Torrie back but failing miserably.**

**Suddenly the door sprung open and Torrie came in with a look of anger **

**"JOHN CENA, " Torrie shouted coming into the room **

**"I want to talk to you!" Torrie snapped pointing at John. **

"**Hi Shawn, bye Shawn" Torrie said, Shawn took the hint and pointed to the door as he left **

**Torrie watched the door shut, she shot around and stared at John, The wwe champion looked at her. **

**"God if looks could kill I'll be dead" John thought seeing the look Torrie was giving him. **

**"What's up Torrie?" John asked **

**Torrie breathed in and out as she raged on the wwe champion "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" **

"**Huh" **

"**You told Ash that I was gay"**

**"Ohh that?" John said **

**"Yeah that John, why in hell did you" Torrie asked angry.**

"**I don't know, I'm sorry it's just that" Torrie put her hands on her hips and cut him off not letting him get a word in **

"**I can't believe you, why the hell would you that?" Torrie said **

"**No but" Again Torrie cut him off**

"**IT'S GOT FUCK ALL TO DO WITH YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JOHN CENA" Torrie screamed in his face **

"**Yeah but" **

"**Shut up it's my time to talk!" Torrie cut him off walking up to him, seeing and hearing Torrie snap made John walk back trying to explain but Torrie was one angry woman **

"**YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK JOHN I THINK THAT YOU ARE A STUPID JEALOUS IDIOT" Torrie screamed in his face **

"**No but" **

"**I can't believe you why would you do that, you're the one who ended it" **

"**Yeah but don't you understand I did because I didn't want you to get hurt" **

"**You had no right!" Torrie shouted **

"**I know" **

"**You know what I think" Torrie asked, John looked at her and sighed **

"**No not really but I know you're going to tell me or scream at me" John said **

"**I think you're jealous" Torrie replied, John looked at her before speaking again **

"**I'm not jealous, I didn't want him to hurt you" **

"**How do you know that he would hurt me" Torrie asked, John looked at her and thought about it **

"**I didn't but" **

"**You know I would do or give anything to turn back time but I can't" Torrie said **

**Torrie laughed to herself before turning back to face John "You know I am trying to move on how can I do that when you are messing up for me, he really liked me" **

"**I'm sorry" **

"**It's too late, how can we be friends if you are going to do this, sabotage every guy I am with you scared him off," Torrie replied **

"**You know what the hurts the most that you were the one who said move on and you do this!" Torrie screamed **

"**Torrie," **

**Torrie sprung around and snapped "Stay out of my life John, I thought we could be friends but obviously you can't hold you side of the bargain so just stay out!" **

**Torrie turned her heel and stormed off in tears John eyes turned and watched the door slam shut, he didn't know what to do anymore I mean He couldn't get Torrie out of his head no matter what he said or did. **

"**Oh great I think that went well" John thought in his head **

**John sighed putting his hat back on and sat back down thinking about Torrie, he wished he never split up with her because now she wants him to stay out of her life the wwe champion was screwed over the Torrie situation **

**Torrie opened the women's locker room still upset from her confrontation with John **

"**Torrie, Your up in a couple of minutes" Mickie told, Torrie nodded and got changed in a pair of dark denim jeans, black leather belt with a white halter neck and her black leather knee boots **

"**Torrie you okay?" Candice asked **

"**Yeah fine," Torrie replied before walking out of the women's locker room **

**Torrie music hit the arena; Torrie sighed and put her cute smile even though she was upset inside. Torrie came out of the curtain with her women's title. Torrie smiled and blew her peace sign kiss to the fans who of course gave the pretty diva a good reception. However Torrie never made it down the ramp because an angry Melina attacked her **

**Torrie fell on the ramp after Melina whacked from behind **

"**What the hell Melina attacking Torrie!" JR said, the fans booed when Melina picked Torrie by her hair and threw her to the steel ramp. Torrie held her head after hitting her head on the top ramp **

"**Oww" Torrie whined as pain filled her head**

"**YOU LIKE THAT TORRIE!" Melina said grabbing Torrie again, She took Torrie down to the ramp. Torrie put her knees up and grabbed Melina by her hair, Melina screamed as Torrie tossed her over **

"**Torrie's fighting back!" JR said **

"**Get her Torrie" King replied **

"**Torrie!" The fans chanted **

**Torrie flipped her hair out of the way and took down Melina to the steel and began hammering before Victoria came out and kicked Torrie off Melina **

**Victoria smiled maniacally before slamming Torrie face first on the steel and grabbed Torrie by her hair holding her both arms. **

"**Oh come on this is assault!" JR said **

"**MELINA" Victoria screamed holding Torrie by her hair; Melina smirked and shouted abuse in the pretty blonde's face before slapping Torrie around the face and delivering a horrid hard kick to the midsection of Torrie Wilson **

"**Aah" Torrie said filling the pain in her abdomen **

"**STOP THIS NOW" JR replied **

**Melina went to hit Torrie again, but Torrie kicked her and bent down before whacking Victoria in the face with her head. Torrie kicked Victoria down before Torrie speared Melina down. The fans screamed and cheered for Torrie when she fight back but the odds was too much for the diva**

**Victoria grabbed Torrie by her hair and sent her face first, before grabbing her by her hair and whacked her on the back of the head on the titan side. **

"**Ohh don't do that, oohh" King said hearing that smack which was Torrie's back of head **

**The fans were in shock hearing that smack. Torrie laid motionless on the ramp while Victoria held her hands up while her eyes focused on Torrie. Melina got to her feet and grabbed Torrie by her hair, Torrie screamed as Melina thrown her Torrie nearly fell down off the stage **

"**Aah" Torrie screamed as her heart beat twice as she nearly fell down **

"**Oh my god Torrie nearly fell down off the stage" Jrs aid **

**Melina and Victoria held their hands up before leaving Torrie managing to move away from the stage. Torrie kneeled down holding the back of her head. She looked down where she nearly fell down it sent chills down Torrie's back. **

"**I think Torrie might be in some shock" JR said **

**The doctor came over to a shaken up Torrie, she was breathing rapidly a lot faster than normal and her blood pressure was up she had just had a nasty shock. Torrie followed the doctor's instructions to calm down. Torrie started to slow down her breathing as tears fell from her eyes **

"**Calm down, breath okay" Doctor said, Torrie started to get worked again **

**Suddenly John came out and tried to help Torrie even though she just told him to stay out of her life he just witnessed what had just happened to Torrie leaving her shaken up **

**Torrie looked at John, she didn't care that he was here but she did admire that he came out still. John kneeled down in front of Torrie; she was crying he held her hand trying to calm her down **

"**Torrie it's okay, you're okay" John replied **

**Torrie looked at him and started to calm down, Torrie looked down before turning back up to face the wwe champion. He helped her up and took her backstage **

**End of Chapter**


	89. End of line

**Chapter 90: End of line **

**"Torrie" A frantic voice said seeing Torrie come around from her unconscious state **

**Torrie opened her eyes and saw Trish, Lillian, Candice, Stacy and Mickie standing around her**

**"Oh hey" **

**"Torrie are you okay?" Trish asked worried **

**Torrie flinched and sat up quite slowly, Torrie looked at them until she remembered what happened she obviously had collapsed from the shock of nearly being thrown off the stage. **

**"Yeah I'm okay" **

**"Good I can't believe Victoria almost threw you off a stage, god" Lillian spoke to Torrie **

**"Yeah it must have been frightening," Stacy replied to Torrie **

**"Yeah it was, oww my head" Torrie whined gaining a headache **

**"Lucky John got you here in time" Trish spoke, something clicked in Torrie's head when she said that**

**"John" **

**"Yeah you collapsed when you got backstage from shock, you stopped breathing Torrie John saved your life" Trish told her **

**"He saved my life," Torrie replied **

**"Yeah we were all there" Lillian spoke to Torrie **

**"He still cares and loves you" Stacy replied to Torrie **

**Torrie swung her legs around and put them on the ground before standing up getting the feeling back in her legs that she could. The doctor told Torrie to take it easy. **

**"Thanks" Torrie said leaving the trainer room with the girls **

**"I'll be back in a minute" Torrie replied **

**"Okay babe, take it easy" Trish replied with a hug, Torrie smiled and blew them a kiss before walking off**

**Torrie walked in the canteen, she walked over the table and took a nice cold fresh bottle of water. Torrie took a sip before she saw John standing there in the corner of her eye**

**"John" Torrie said, John turned and looked at Torrie **

**"Hey, you alright?" John asked turning to her **

**"Yeah just shaken up I guess" Torrie said **

**"Well knowing you might go off the stage does that to you" John replied **

**"Yeah" Torrie "True it does, it brings back memories when Big Show was going to toss him off a ledge and you saved me!" Torrie said looking at him **

**"Ohh yeah" John replied with a smile**

**"Yeah thanks to you I am" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"Well it's the least I could do after what I have put you through" John replied shameful **

**"It's okay, I just don't understand why that's all?" **

**"I don't know Torrie I really don't" John said to Torrie **

**"Look at us we can't even be friends can we?" **

**John looked at her before answering, "Well I don't know"**

**"John are you jealous that I might find someone else" Torrie asked **

**"Well…no maybe, just maybe a tiny bit" John replied **

**"Why didn't you just say that?" Torrie asked **

**John sighed, "I don't know, I guess I don't want to see you get hurt that's all" **

**"John, you telling him I'm lesbian, you know what I might just do that because I had enough with men, too bloody complicated" Torrie laughed **

**"You know as much as that's not funny it still turns me on" John replied, Torrie let a laugh sitting on a table **

**"Maybe I rushed into it too fast, I mean maybe what I'm supposed to do is staring right in my face!" Torrie said, John looked and thought she was talking about him but what she was going to say it would shock the wwe champion big time **

**"Yeah" **

**"Yeah maybe I'm supposed to make my marriage work" Torrie said **

**John nodded until he realised what the Boise Native just said, John eyes widened when he heard that "Wait a minute are you thinking about getting back with Peter" **

**"I don't know maybe" Torrie said, "I mean he's changed, I did take vows John" **

**"Have you hit your head?" John said, Torrie looked at him with a glare **

**"What?" **

**"Well you're thinking about giving Peter a second chance, why he doesn't deserve it" John snapped angry **

**"I'm married to him John, I still am of course it matters" Torrie screamed **

**"You can't be serious giving him a second chance," John told in disbelief **

**"So what if I am?" **

**"I can't believe I'm hearing this, all those times you said that you hated him" **

**"Yeah but you said yourself he my husband so of course I still care" Torrie said **

**"What?" John said "Come on Torrie you can't be serious, the man hasn't changed" **

**"We're still married, he's still my husband so maybe we could make it work" **

**"Oh I'm sorry so when you're married I supposed to hit, intimidate nearly kill my wife wow there was me thinking you just love and cherish them" **

**"That's not funny" Torrie sternly put putting her hands on her hips **

**"It's not supposed be" John replied to her "I don't understand why you saying this, Torrie he clicks his fingers and you come running" **

**"After everything he's done, Torrie he can't change" **

**"Yes he can, he has" **

**"No he hasn't, Torrie for god sake you're making a big mistake" John replied **

**"You're stupid to even think" **

**"Where to do you get off judging me!" Torrie roared angry **

**"What?" **

**"I don't need this!" Torrie snapped, "Anyways what has it got to do with you?" **

**"I'm sorry, I was just that guy that spent 4 years listening to you and comforting you when he nasty to you" **

**"No!" Torrie snapped angry "This is has nothing to do with you, it's my choice!" **

**"Anyways if it wasn't for you I would still be with Peter and we would have a baby but it was your fault that happened, I was happy before you came along, Peter and I were happy but no JOHN CENA had to come and ruin everything" Torrie shouted **

**John looked at her after she said that, he couldn't believe what she just said. Torrie looked and knew that she hurt John. Torrie didn't know what she was saying or why she was saying it **

**"You know what Torrie, I was wrong you and Peter should be together because you are a self centred bitch" John swore at her, Torrie stepped back when he said that **

**"It's not always about Torrie Wilson you know, I can't believe you're blaming me for what happened so you know what you and Peter can both got to hell!" John shouted at Torrie **

**Torrie heart sank when he said that, tears build in her eyes as she watched John walk away **

**"But don't you dare come running back to me when it goes wrong, I hope he kills you!" John said **

**"What?" Torrie said in tears "How can you say that?" **

**"Very easy Torrie, go on then be with your Husband, end of line for us!" John screamed before storming off**

**Torrie fell back on a table and cried after her blazing row with John, Torrie didn't mean anything she just said she loved John it's him that she wanted to be with so why did she say that?" **

**"Oh god, what have I done?" Torrie cried in her head**

**Hours later **

**John came back seeing Torrie on the floor where he left her, John knelt down and picked Torrie's head up, she had been crying for hours **

**"Torrie," **

**"Go away!" Torrie pushed him getting to her feet **

**"Torrie wait" **

**"You were right I am a self centred bitch, how can I think about giving that men a second chance," Torrie cried putting her head down **

**John stepped forward, Torrie pushed him away as she could but he kept coming back to the diva. Torrie was crying hysterically she broke down to the floor she was so confused all she wanted to do was curl up and die she didn't want to feel like this so alone and empty **

**"I'm sorry" Torrie muttered, "I don't know why I said those things" **

**John knelt down and hugged her, Torrie held unto to John tight as she could like she didn't want to let go. **

**"I'm sorry!" **

**"I'm sorry too, you're not a self centred bitch you're just woman who drives me crazy" John said **

**"Why can't we just have a civil conversation, why did we end up fighting" John said **

**"Because you're stubborn and you won't back down," Torrie replied **

**"That's not true it's you who won't back down," John said **

**"What's the point?" **

**"I don't understand why you would even think about Peter, I thought you hated him that's what you have said to me," John said **

**"I don't know, a moment of weakness" Torrie said **

**Torrie smiled through her tears "I'm sorry John, it's you I want to be with" **

**"But I know you're going to say it's too late" Torrie said, John looked at her before answering while he moved Torrie's hair out of the way and wiped her tears **

**"No it's not I want you back too" John said, Torrie looked at him a few moments before kissing him passionately. John kissed her back he picked her up still kissing her. Torrie hugged John happy to be back with the wwe champion **

**"Torrie, are you sure this what you want?" John said**

**"Yeah more than anything, I can't do this without you" Torrie replied, she hugged John before kissing him again **

**"You know the main reason why I was shocked that you were going to give Peter a chance" John said, Torrie looked at him **

**"Because if he loved and faithful to you Torrie, why would he sleep with your best mate" John replied, Torrie retailed what John just said **

**"What?" **

**John eyes widened realising what he just said "Oh crap!" **

**"What did you say?" Torrie screamed angry **

**"Emm nothing" **

**"Who did Peter sleep with?" Torrie replied, John sighed knowing he just ruined everything because now Torrie knows "Candice" **

**"CANDICE!" Torrie screamed, "Why didn't you tell me?" **

**"Emm…I don't know I didn't see the point it doesn't matter Torrie" **

**"Doesn't matter!" Torrie shouted at the champion "Are you kidding me Candice slept with my husband, we were still together then" **

**"I know," **

**"I' M GOING TO KILL THE BITCH!" Torrie swore before running off **

**"Oh nice on" John sighed before going after to Torrie **

**Torrie sprung the door open, her eyes narrowed while her blood boiled in her body as she saw Candice laughing with Mickie. Torrie came forward to Candice and looked her dead in the face **

**"Hey babe" **

**"YOU BITCH" Torrie slapped Candice around the face **

**"TORRIE!" Mickie screamed shocked seeing Torrie slap Candice **

**"HOW COULD YOU HE WAS MY HUSBAND HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HIM" **

**"Torrie, I'm sorry" **

**"I'm going to rip your eyes out you whore!" Torrie screamed, Candice screamed as Torrie pushed her into the door before slamming her down to the floor. Torrie began to unload on Candice she ripped Candice's blue top off her and started strangling her **

**"TORRIE GET OFF HER" Mickie grabbed Torrie but the diva backhanded her sending Mickie to the floor**

**"Torrie come on stop!" Trish said trying to break it up but Torrie pushed Trish into the door. John grabbed Torrie by her waist as much as she struggled John was someone she couldn't get of she would stamp hit him but nothing he kept holding her waist **

**"YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU, I HATE YOU" Torrie shouted at Candice **

**"Please Torrie" Candice said, Torrie struggled in John's embrace **

**"WE KNOW, TORRIE WE ALL DID WE DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN" Trish screamed, Torrie looked and stopped struggling everyone knew except her everyone had lied to the pretty diva **

**"YOU ALL KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME" **

**"We didn't want to hurt you!" Mickie said holding her face, Torrie started to cry feeling humiliated that everyone knew that Candice had slept with her husband**

**"GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF YOU" Torrie screamed, she used her strength and got out of John's grasp and ran off utterly distraught**

**"Why did you tell her?" Candice asked in tears, JTG comforted her **

**"You think I meant too" John replied **

**"I'm worried about Torrie" Lillian said with Shad hugging her **

**"Yeah we'll find her, split up!" Shawn replied, everyone split up to go and search for the pretty diva known as Torrie Wilson **

**After hours of searching no one had seen Torrie she had just disappeared **

**"Oh god I will never forgive my self if she does anything stupid" Candice cried **

**"Maybe you should have thought about that before you fucked her husband!" Trish snapped, Marc calmed down **

**"Trish calm down, look I'm sure Torrie is okay and John will find her" Marc reassured **

**"What if he doesn't?" Shawn asked**

**Everyone looked at each other wondering if John would find Torrie, everyone had given up but the wwe champion didn't he would find Torrie but will he find her before something happens **

**Meanwhile Torrie was outside standing on her own in the misty gloomy dark sky it was raining mildly and pretty windy but Torrie didn't care, she pulled her black jacket close to her in act of cold. Torrie closed her eyes and a couple of tears had fallen from her eyes she couldn't believe everyone she loved and trusted had lied to her all this time. Torrie felt so unhappy and alone at the moment all she wanted to do was go somewhere on her own. **

**"I can't believe this" Torrie said, Chloe came over to her and comforted her owner **

**Torrie smiled and put Chloe in her arms as she kept staring into space **

**"Wow it's nice, nice view" Torrie looked she recognised that voice she sighed and breathed in and out before turning around coming face to face with her estranged husband **

**"Ohh this is all I need" Torrie uttered **

**"Hey sweetie" He smiled at her, Torrie looked at him with a glare before walking off but he stopped her **

**"Get out of my way!" Torrie demanded **

**"Whoa what's up with you?" **

**"Let see I have found out that not only is my husband a liar he's also a horrible cheat" Torrie replied angry **

**"What?" **

**"Ohh Peter cut the crap, I know about you and Candice" **

**"Ohh right I see that bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut then," Peter snarled owning a smirk on his face **

**Torrie scoffed and laughed, "You're unbelievable" **

**"What?" Peter smiled "Oh come Torrie you know it meant nothing, it's you I love" Torrie pushed Peter off her **

**"Don't you dare come anywhere near me!" Torrie shouted at him **

**"Oh come on Torrie" Peter said coming forward to her **

**"I said stay away," Torrie said trying to keep her distance **

**"Come on Torrie," Peter said smiling **

**"I said stay away from me," Torrie snapped **

**Peter sighed the way Torrie was being and said, "Torrie you and me are getting back together, I love you, you love me that's all matters" Peter grabbed Torrie bringing her up close to him their bodies was touching each other. Torrie struggled as much as she could to get away from his gasp **

**"Let me go!" Torrie shouted, "I'll scream!" **

**"No you won't because you're fine with me" Peter said in a calm way **

**"No Peter" Torrie said getting out of his grasp **

**"We are getting divorce then I never ever want to see you again," Torrie snapped **

**"You don't mean that" **

**Torrie nodded "Yes I do, I don't love you the love I had for you is gone and there is nothing left but hate for you" Torrie told him **

**"You don't mean it" Peter uttered, Torrie looked at him knowing this wasn't working **

**"Yes I do," Torrie, snapped frustrated that he was refusing to listen **

**"It's Cena isn't it" Peter asked, Torrie turned back to him when he said that **

**"No!" **

**"Yes it is" Peter said, "I'll take care of him" **

**"No, Don't you dare, leave him out of this" **

**"It's all his fault" Peter swore angry **

**"No it's not, please leave him alone" Torrie pleaded, Peter looked at her and came forward to Torrie making her step back **

**"It's not you, it's not John, it's me I fall out over with you ages ago the moment you hit me it was over" Torrie said **

**"You brought that one your self, you made me hit you, you pushed me!" Peter snapped**

**"I pushed you, you're blaming me!" Torrie shouted furious **

**"Yeah it's your fault" Peter screamed **

**"It's always my fault you wonder why I hate you, you killed my Baby!" Torrie screamed **

**With a rush of fury Peter grabbed Torrie and pushed her to a wall and put both hands either side of her. Torrie's heart beated twice as fast she wanted to cry but she had to remain strong. **

**"We are going to be together Torrie" Peter whispered in her ear**

**"No we're not, I love John and that will never change" Torrie said, peter looked angry when he heard that come from Torrie again Cena was getting in the way he was so sick of the champion getting in the way**

**"I did all this for you, the flowers, the messages because I still love you," Peter told **

**"Too little, too late" Torrie said, "I realise that you're nothing, nothing to me!" Torrie screamed **

**"You keep hurting me but it's not going to work" Peter said with a smile "We will be together" **

**"I'll die first!" Torrie screamed, "Before I let you touch or even think about getting back together" **

**Torrie walked away not turning back **

**"Fine I guess we will have to be together on the other side" Peter hinted "I rather see you dead than with anyone else" **

**Torrie paused and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Peter tell her those words. Torrie had a confused but worried expression on her face as she thought about what he meant **

**"What?" **

**Torrie screamed when a cloth went over her mouth. Torrie muffled struggling trying to get free. Torrie realised there was a substance of chloroform on the cloth. Torrie was starting to fade because it was taking over her body. Peter was putting too much pressure on Torrie for her to fight back. Her arms fell off Peter and her body went limb. **

**"That's' it" Peter smirked seeing Torrie limb, He laid her down on the floor and took the cloth off her mouth, Torrie was moved; as her vision was blurry all she could see is Peter fading into the darkness **

**"On the other side" The last words Torrie heard before closing her eyes and titling her head to the side before falling unconscious as her world faded into he big black darkness. **

**Peter smirked seeing Torrie lying on the floor, he bent down by his wife "You know you look so beautiful when you are sleeping" He picked Torrie up by her waist before holding her bridal style**

**"BARK, BARK" Chloe barked **

**Peter looked and bundled Torrie into the passenger seat leaving her knocked out in the car. He stepped forward and shouted "Shh you stupid animal!" **

**"Chloe!" John heard a bark, he ran to the direction to the noise **

**Peter heard someone coming, he looked at Torrie who was still sleeping, he hid behind the car before his eyes narrowed when he saw John himself standing there looking around **

**"Torrie!" John called; he looked and saw Chloe on the floor. Peter had to do something before John find out. John knelt down and picked Chloe up. The wwe champion didn't like this the atmosphere it was too quiet no noise it sight something seriously went down **

**"Hey" A voice said, John looked and turned **

**John was hit in the head with something metal he didn't know what it was but it knocked the wwe champion out. John laid on the floor unconscious as Peter smirked down at him **

**"Sorry thing to do" Peter smiled looking at Torrie**

**Chloe came over and tried to wake up the wwe champion**

**Peter got in the car and turned the engine onto full blast before speeding away with an unconscious Torrie in the passenger seat. **

**End of chapter **

**Ohh god will Peter do will Torrie be able to get out alive and what about John? **

**All to be answered Lol so come on you know what to do lol please review thanks**

**The climax!!!!!**


	90. True love never dies

**Chapter 91: Sake for love **

**Torrie opened her eyes a couple of times trying to get her sight back, Torrie's head was killing her after the effects of chloroformed. Torrie turned her attention to the window noticing everything was going fast**

"**What?" Torrie uttered, she noticed she was in a speeding car. Torrie breathed slowly when she watched with worry placed in her eyes seeing her estranged crazy husband behind the wheel he was speeding down a deserted road with Torrie **

"**Ohh hey" Peter smiled, Torrie looked and noticed he was drinking as well **

"**What?" Torrie spoke "Peter stop!" **

"**SLOW DOWN GOD SLOW DOWN" Torrie screamed but he wasn't listening to her pleads **

"**Don't worry" Peter laughed, Torrie looked as the car kept speeding down a road **

"**PLEASE PETER JUST SLOW DOWN" Torrie pleaded with her heart jumping out of her chest**

"**Please!" Torrie pleaded again **

**Torrie noticed Peter was going faster and he was finding this funny. Torrie shook her head and moved trying to stop him. Peter pushed Torrie back but he lost control of the car. Torrie screamed as Peter lost control of the wheel before crashing into a tree. Torrie fell back before snapping her neck and head back on the seat and regaining a small cut on the top of her forehead. Torrie laid back for a couple of moments before coming to.**

"**Aah" Torrie yelped holding her head, she saw blood on her fingertips knowing that her head was cut. Torrie turned and saw Peter stirring **

"**Peter" Torrie said shaking him, he wouldn't wake up **

"**Okay Torrie go, run away get of there" Torrie thought in her head trying to remain calm she needed John here but he wasn't so she had to do this herself **

**Torrie pushed the door open making her escape; Torrie didn't look back so kept running. Torrie had no clue where she was going but as far as impossible away from Peter. **

**Meanwhile John regained consciousness gaining a headache after having a metal pipe wrapped around his head. John sat up and saw Chloe there and then it hit him **

"**Torrie" John thought **

**He got in his car and followed Peter to go and help and retrieve Torrie from the clutches of her estranged husband Peter Grunner. **

"**Torrie" A voice said **

**Torrie shook her head turning back running away from Peter. Torrie ran as fast she could before she hit behind a tree**

"**Oh god" Torrie muttered, she stopped and tried to remain quiet and calm **

"**Torrie, Torrie where are you?" **

"**God" Torrie muttered seeing him she leaned back while tears fell from her eyes scared. Torrie wiped her eyes knowing she had to be strong **

**Torrie looked and saw Peter gone, Torrie was confused and move away from her hiding place. She moved her hair out of the way as it blew thanks to wind and the rain. Torrie took another step thinking "Maybe he left" **

**Suddenly Torrie was taken down to the floor, Torrie struggled as Peter had her on the ground. Torrie screamed as Peter pinned her down by her arms. Torrie tried her best to get free but he was strong. The cover girl started to cry when he breathed on her. **

**Fearing for her safety she kicked Peter and tossed Peter over like John taught her getting free. Torrie went to run but Peter grabbed her foot but she kicked him in the head and mid section before running off but again he grabbed her and this time and back handed to the floor and began to choke her **

"**Now why did you do that?" Peter asked choking her, Torrie couldn't fight back she was fading away he was winning. Torrie was struggling holding Peter's hand while it was around her neck choking her. Torrie struggled to breathe and was coughing as he was taking her breath away **

**Torrie started to fade and he legs stopped moving losing her fight. Suddenly just as Torrie closed her eyes John pulled Peter off Torrie letting her breathe. John sent Peter across the floor before knocking the man out. John turned and saw Torrie on the floor. **

"**Torrie!" John ran over to her and kneeled down by her, he looked helplessly at Torrie who thankfully was still breathing. Torrie opened her eyes and turned to see John there **

"**JOHN!" Torrie cried falling into his arms **

"**It's okay, it's alright I'm here" John said, Torrie held unto John while he consoled her **

**John picked Torrie up still on the ground he held while she snuggled into him thanking god that John was here **

"**Come on" John helped Torrie to her feet; she wouldn't let him go she was like stuck on him **

"**You know just once I would love for you to stay out of my business" Peter said getting back up **

**Torrie looked at Peter and held unto John while they had a death stare down **

"**John come on," Torrie said **

"**Really well you want to get to Torrie you go through me first!" John replied with Torrie standing with him **

"**Really, she's mine and she's knows that"**

"**Over my dead body, you want to come near her come you just try it" John swore **

"**Come on John please let's just go please," Torrie, pleaded holding his arm trying to drag him away but he wouldn't leave **

"**No this finishes tonight" John said "Come on Peter you and me!" **

"**No!" Torrie shouted **

**Peter laughed before he tried to hit John but John ducked him and took him down to the floor. Torrie was a bundle of nerves as she watched the fight continue. Peter kicks John off him as they continue to fight while Torrie looking on helpless **

**John ended up getting the better hand and knocked Peter out again, Torrie looked ran to him and hugged him. **

"**Get in the car," John replied to Torrie **

**Torrie turned and was about to walk but she heard a click. Torrie turned and saw Peter holding a gun at John. Torrie eyes widened when she saw the gun aimed at Cena. **

"**Move and lover boy gets it" Peter said with his nose bleeding **

"**Peter please!" Torrie pleaded **

"**Torrie go, just go"**

"**No don't move or I'll shoot him" Peter replied still holding the gun **

**Torrie didn't know what to do, emotions was whirling around inside for her. If she moved John would be shot dead and if she didn't then Peter would get his way **

"**Get on the ground" Peter spoke to John **

**John sighed and kneeled down on the ground as the gun was right near his chest**

"**Do you know how long I have wanted for this happen?" Peter snarled **

"**Long time I bet" John sighed, Peter punched John in the face bringing tears to Torrie's eyes **

"**Now" Peter said he didn't finish his sentence when Chloe bit him on the leg. **

**John got up and tried to get the gun off Peter, there was a struggle but John was able to get the gun off Peter. John threw the gun across the floor but Peter kicked him down. Torrie looked and tried to get Peter off John but Peter grabbed her and threw her across the floor. Torrie smacked her head on her branch, Torrie had enough as the pain filled her head she had enough of the pain. She had enough Peter he had been wrecking her life, which seems like forever for Torrie. **

**Peter grabbed the gun and aimed it at Cena again, Torrie saw the gun pointed at the wwe champion, she had to do something she wasn't going to see John be killed. Torrie ignoring the pain ran and knocked Peter over making them roll down a hill down to a river!!!**

"**Torrie" John looked and got to his feet and ran down there to save her, he grabbed Torrie by her hand and pulled her out of the river. Torrie was coughing after being in the river nearly drowning **

"**Are you okay?" John said, Torrie nodded before they could kiss him Peter grabbed her leg and took her under water vowing that they will together no matter what! **

"**TORRIE" John shouted, he didn't see her anyway after Peter dragged her back in to the cold river. John heart sank not knowing where she is. John jumped in the river and saved her from Peter but is too late? **

**End of Chapter, I know bad way to leave it huh lol**

**Is Torrie dead or alive find out **


	91. I will never let you go

**Chapter 92: I will never let you go**

**John emerged from the river holding a limp and unconscious Torrie Wilson in his arms in bridal like style. Torrie head was bent back and her arms hang loosely. John placed her down on the floor Torrie just laid lifeless not moving or breathing on the damp floor. John looked at her John froze he didn't know what to do; Chloe walked over and saw Torrie lying down on the floor. **

"**Torrie, come on" John said, he noticed she wasn't breathing. **

**John's heart beat twice as fast as he saw Torrie like this; he did CPR on her but nothing she didn't respond. **

"**Torrie, please" John said he did again but she wouldn't respond **

"**Please Torrie, I love you please" John pleaded with her but she didn't wake up **

"**Please Torrie just breathe please" John said scared and frightened **

**The rain droplets fell on Torrie's gorgeous face as it looks like this was the end of Torrie Wilson. John looked at her he was losing the woman he loves and there was nothing he could do. Tears fell from his eyes when Torrie just lay there on the floor not moving **

**John remembered this sort happening at the end of his movie but that wasn't real life normally Kelly would have got up and laughed but this was Torrie she was his life. Without her he wouldn't be living at all he promised he would love and protect her until the day he dies. **

"**No, don't you dare give up on me" John replied to Torrie, she didn't respond. John stopped and grabbed a lifeless Torrie and cradled her in his arms he was starting to think that she was dead. **

**John laid her back down and did CPR one more time, Torrie started to cough and water came out, John sighed with relief seeing her breathing. She opened her eyes while still breathing rapidly from her near death experience, she thought she was dead but John brought her back to life. Torrie opened her eyes and turned to see John kneeling down near her **

"**John," Torrie stuttered **

"**Yeah I'm here," John replied "Don't you ever do that to me again" **

**Torrie laughed and John put her in his arms, she hugged him while he held unto her thanking god that she wasn't dead he hadn't lost her. **

"**I am never going to let you go again" John said, Torrie smiled and kissed him while still in his embrace. He protectively put his arms around her still kissing her **

**Torrie looked at the river where the last time she saw Peter **

"**He's dead" Torrie muttered, John shook his head and pointed over at Peter **

"**You saved him!" Torrie said **

"**I couldn't let him die Torrie" John replied to Torrie, she nodded and accepted John's help to help her up to her feet **

"**No John don't please" Torrie pleaded seeing him walk over to a now conscious Peter **

"**You ever and I mean ever come near her again I will kill you myself," John swore at Peter while Torrie held unto his arm for comfort and what she really needed support **

"**Do you understand, because next time I will let you die!" John snapped, Peter looked and nodded **

"**Good" John replied, Torrie sighed knowing it was over this time**

"**Come on" John replied, Torrie stopped a minute and looked back at Peter the man who nearly killed her. Torrie kicked him and told "Stay out of my life!" **

"**Torrie" John spoke, Torrie turned put her hands through her wet hair **

"**What I have to have the last word" Torrie replied, John sighed and laughed before pulling Torrie close to him happy that she was still with him. Torrie grabbed Chloe and walked to John's car not turning back to see Peter she was through him and for once in her heart she believed it's over she won!**

**Later **

**John took Torrie to the hospital to just to be checked over to be on the safe side after the horrid experience she had nearly dying today probably dead still hadn't sunk with Torrie. Torrie was in the hospital for a couple of hours but she released in the next hour. **

"**Torrie are you okay?" John asked opening the car door, Torrie stepped out of her car and looked at sky before turning to John putting on a smile **

"**Yeah of course" Torrie smiled before walking away, John caught up with her put his arm around her **

**Torrie and John checked in our hotel room, they opened the door to find their friends in there **

"**TORRIE" Trish screamed she ran and hugged Torrie tight **

"**Hey," Torrie replied, Trish let her go **

"**You know breathing is an option, very important" Torrie replied, Trish let her go and smiled **

**Torrie smiled until Mickie and Lillian hugged her tight, Torrie fell back a few steps before they let her go. It was only a few minutes after that the guys hugged her as well happy to see she was okay. Torrie thought and wondered why they were being like this John told him about Peter. **

"**Torrie," Candice muttered, Torrie turned and let go of the showstopper before walking up to Candice **

"**I'm so sorry!" Candice said **

"**It's okay, past is past I don't care about the past it's the future that I care about" Torrie said looking at John **

"**I love you" Candice replied, Torrie hugged her and but told her **

"**But you try and steal John off me then you and me are going to have a problem" **

"**What makes you think that I would even do that" John said, Torrie laughed with Candice **

**Later everyone had left Torrie and John alone together **

**Torrie was sitting on the sofa looking at the telly freshly dressed in a jean skirt, black tank top with black knee boots, it was starting to sink that she could not have been here if it wasn't for John. **

**Torrie shuddered over the thought of seeing Peter again. Torrie was still knocked back that Peter was actually trying to kill her and if it weren't for the wwe champion he would have succeeded Torrie would have been dead right now. Torrie wasn't interested what was going on in the program she was caught her in her deep thoughts.**

"**Torrie" John said, Torrie looked at him with tears **

"**Hey come on, what is it?" John said, he sat down and she hugged John **

"**Torrie, come on tell me" John replied **

"**I guess I can't believe that Peter actually nearly killed me, if it wasn't for you I would have been I wouldn't be here," Torrie sobbed **

"**I know but you are babe, you are here with me" John said with his arm around her **

"**Yeah but" **

"**There's no buts or what if's Torrie, he isn't coming back it's over we won" John said, Torrie looked down before John picked her face with his finger **

"**Look I won't let anything happen to you I promise, as long as I'm breathing I won't stop fighting and loving you" John replied, Torrie smiled through her tears **

"**Really" **

"**Really, I won't ever let you go again I promise the only way something happens to you is if I'm dead" John said, Torrie smiled at him **

"**I'm scared John" Torrie confessed**

"**Of what?" **

"**I'm scared about the thought of losing you" Torrie confessed, John looked at her **

"**You're not going too, I promise I thought of lost you" John replied **

"**Yeah" Torrie spoke **

"**Come on" John said, Torrie smiled as he picked her up holding her in his arms. John put her down on the bed standing in front of her **

"**Do you mean that, we are going to stay together?" Torrie asked **

"**Yes" John replied, Torrie looked at him **

"**You said that the last time" Torrie replied, John sighed and put his hand on Torrie's face moving her hair on her shoulders **

"**Look I don't know what the future holds for us all I know that we will stick together, I love you Torrie and I will swear it all over again my love for you" John said, Torrie smiled and got up she hugged John tight **

"**I love you" John replied **

"**I love you more" Torrie spoke with a smile **

"**Not possible sweetheart" John replied, Torrie sweetly smiled and kissed him **

"**To think that I nearly lost you," John replied holding her hand, Torrie looked at him **

"**Yeah, do you want know what heaven's like?" Torrie joked **

**John laughed staring at Torrie **

"**You know what no I don't think I do" John replied, Torrie smiled and kissed him again passionately he kissed back placing his arm around her back bringing her closer to him he held unto like he never want to ever let go **

**John and Torrie were very happy to know that they made it; their love for each other conquered everything that stood in the way of them they made it even though it had been a rough road they still made it. Their love was still strong and bright for each other it was strong than ever now!!!**

**There you go Closer to you is complete lol; I hoped you liked it as much as I did writing it Lol. I would like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story thank you ever so much lol you know I luv all of ya lol**

**Now does everyone want me to do a sequel let me know Lol **

**Luv Kelly **

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Jorrie forever Lol **


End file.
